


Send me an Angel

by LionessRinoaVIII



Series: SMAA Collection [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Abandonment, Balamb Garden, Esthar Sucks, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forest Owls, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Independence for Timber, Married Life, Mentions of Cancer, Mercenaries, My First Work in This Fandom, Parent Rinoa Heartilly, Parent Squall Leonhart, Post-Final Fantasy VIII, Romance, Sorceresses, Squall Leonhart being Squall Leonhart, Squinoa - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy, Winhill, seed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 121
Words: 252,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionessRinoaVIII/pseuds/LionessRinoaVIII
Summary: Set several months post Time Compression/defeat of Ultimecia. Squall is faced with many decisions going forward regarding his future with Garden and his life with Rinoa. The downfall of the Sorceress did little to combat Galbadian occupation throughout the continent, and Ultimecia's manipulation has left Seifer more scarred than anyone realized. The threat of another Sorceress War in Esthar follows the confusion and hysteria left in Ultimecia's wake, so when the Sorceress closest to Squall's heart falls pregnant with a little girl, the SeeD will stop at nothing to keep both of them safe.
Relationships: Edea Kramer/Laguna Loire, Fujin/Quistis Trepe, Irvine Kinneas/Selphie Tilmitt, Raijin/Xu, Rinoa Heartilly/Squall Leonhart, Seifer Almasy/Ellone, Zell Dincht/Library Girl, Zell Dincht/Quistis Trepe
Series: SMAA Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765453
Comments: 77
Kudos: 49





	1. Disc One

Balamb Garden propelled silently through the frost-bitten night sky as Cid settled down into his beat-up chair on the bridge. Squall was standing at attention, as he always did, and Cid shook his head as a tired but warm smile stretched across his aged face. “At ease, Squall.”

“Sir?” The mercenary’s tone was confused, a slight head tilt swishing his long brown hair into his eyes. He didn’t understand why he was called up here were it not to be given orders, and Cid sighed under his breath. Some things never changed.

“This isn’t a business transaction. Please, sit.” Cid gestured to the chair beside him, and Squall hesitantly took a seat. They sat there for a moment in an awkward silence as Cid pondered his words carefully. Perhaps he didn’t truly know why he’d called on his most antisocial student for an evening chat, but something had been on his mind. Squall had been noticeably different after the defeat of Ultimecia, and it was no secret that they owed it all to the lively Sorceress he’d been hiding in his room. Cid smiled.

Squall shifted uncomfortably in his seat and frowned. “Sir is there a point to this?”

The Headmaster laughed. “I wanted only to offer you some advice, I suppose. Ultimecia is dead, son. You don’t have to hide Rinoa away like she’s a porcelain doll. Although I understand the fear, Sorceress wars are a very real thing. But I’ve been married to Edea for a very long time, and she can take care of herself. No need for being locked in a gilded cage.”

Squall seemed to soak this in for a moment, his frown deepening. Cid knew he must think he was judging him, but really, he was just concerned. Rinoa had been an asset during the battles against Ultimecia, but she was no SeeD. She didn’t belong cooped up in the Garden.

“Respectfully, Sir, I’m not hiding anything. Rinoa is one of us, I don’t see why she should have to go. We are under contract with the Forest Owls until Timber gains independence. Remember?”

Cid smiled again. It was a knowing smile, and Squall avoided his gaze entirely. “You and I both know that’s a smoke screen. Yes, you’re under contract with the Forest Owls, but what about after that? You aren’t going to want to part ways with her. Whether you admit it out loud or not you’re in love with her.” His statement hung in the air like an accusation, and Squall still refused to look at him, his icy blue eyes boring holes into the floor. “I’m not suggesting that you leave her behind, but I _am_ suggesting that if you’re serious about her, do what you can to keep her. There will come a time when Rinoa can’t stay in the Garden anymore.”

Cid thought Squall was going to lash out at him, judging by his expression, but instead he leaned forward and chewed on his lower lip. “How did you keep Edea? I’ve always told Rinoa to stay close to me. I don’t know how she can do that if she’s not here.”

Cid had known Squall as a little boy, and he heard all the little things he wasn’t outright saying like they were clear as day. What he meant was, _how can I make sure I’ll never be alone again_. “That’s pretty simple. I married her.” He laughed. “You know that Garden pays for wives and children to stay in hotels nearby when our SeeD’s are deployed, right? I’m not saying marrying her is the magic solution to all your problems, or that you even have to do that. I’m just saying, there are ways to stay together. Rinoa’s family has money, even if you never marry, she can still follow you. And if I know Rinoa, she’d follow you to the end of the Earth.” 

Squall scoffed. “…whatever.” Cid knew that was basically a “I do what I want” from Squall, and he let out a heavy sigh. He never had been one to take advice as easy as he did orders. Squall was stubborn, and if there were ways to keep Rinoa in the Garden for as long as possible, Cid knew he’d do it.

“That Timber contract is never going to be completed is it?”

“…”

“How do you think Rinoa would feel about that? She cares about Timber.”

“…whatever.”

_So that’s what this was about. He thinks I’m avoiding Rinoa’s contract…I’m not. Am I?_

That conversation stuck with Squall as he laid in bed that night, waiting for Rinoa to finish brushing her teeth. It was snowing pretty hard out now, and Angelo was snuggled between his feet at the foot of the bed. Rinoa had been so excited at the first sign of a snowflake, apparently it doesn’t snow often in Deling City. The way her dark brown eyes had lit up…the soft smile that curled at the corners of her precious lips. He wanted her to be that happy all the time. Squall groaned as the thought crossed his mind, hating himself for having such soft emotions. He sounded like Laguna. He admired the sight of Rinoa running toward him, like she always did, jumping into his arms and sliding underneath the covers. She giggled.

“Are you thinking too hard again?” Her tone was playful, but her words were true, and he pulled her as close to his chest as possible. Her silky black hair tickled his chin and he placed a kiss to the top of her head. He hummed softly.

“I dreamed I was a moron…and then realized my eyes were still open.”

Rinoa’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, though she only snuggled deeper into his embrace. She traced a pattern lightly on his chest with her index finger as she thought. “What does that even mean?” She could feel him shrug around her.

_It means I’m in love with you_. He thought to himself, though he couldn’t quite bring himself to say it. _It means I want you with me forever. _He held her tighter, and he couldn’t stop the question that passed his lips. “Do you love me?”

It was barely a whisper, but she heard it loud and clear. Rinoa’s slender fingers reached for his ring, clenching Griever tightly as she reached to capture Squall’s lips. She kissed him hard, her free hand threading through his soft brunette locks. “Does that answer your question?” Squall didn’t respond, crushing their lips back together and resting his forehead against her own. He nuzzled her slightly and sighed as she continued. “Of course, I love you.”

Squall wasn’t sure why or how, or if anything inside his own mind made sense, but her answer had made his mind up for him. All he knew, and all he ever wanted to know, was Rinoa. “Will you do something for me then?”

She grinned. “Anything.”

Squall placed his hand over her own as she clutched his ring, contemplating for a moment whether he was about to be rejected. “Can I…borrow my ring back? Just for tomorrow? I promise I’ll give it back right after.”

She giggled, as if something he had said was funny, and he frowned. Why did she always insist on teasing him? “Are you nervous about tomorrows mission? You don’t need luck, you’re the best SeeD in the whole Garden.” She squeezed his hand. “But if you feel lucky then maybe you’ll be safer, so of course you can take it. It’s yours anyway.” She unclasped her necklace and slid the ring off, gingerly sliding it onto his ring finger.

Squall didn’t feel like the best SeeD in the Garden, but he couldn’t help smirking at her words. She got still in his arms and her eyes began to flutter, so he pulled the duvet up over her shoulders and clasped her necklace back into place for her. “Goodnight, Rinoa.” He whispered.

He tried to get comfortable, melancholy setting in now that his love was not awake to occupy his thoughts. He hated being alone with his own mind. He didn’t know what he was thinking. He was mercenary special forces. He was someone who was always going to be away from home, taking care of business. That wasn’t something that used to bother him. Now the very idea of being parted from one person for too long made him sick, and he’d become accustom to the one thing he’d promised himself he’d never do: rely on anyone but himself.

Giving up Rinoa, however, was not an option. Now that he had a taste of everything he’d been missing before, he would die before he gave it up. Rinoa loved him. Rinoa depended on him, and allowed him to depend on her back. Rinoa was _safe _and _warm. _Rinoa was _home_. He allowed his mind to drift off in a bit of fantasy, picturing Rinoa joining Garden and being a SeeD, bribing Cid into letting them work on the same team. She’d be his Sorceress and he’d be her Knight. They could take on the entire continent of Galbadia if she wanted. They could join up with the other Gardens and overthrow the new President Deling, and the Garden could choose a competent and fair leader…she’d really like that one.

A content smile crossed his face as he imagined teaching her to fight properly and not be afraid, of helping her prepare for her SeeD exam. He imagined rubbing Seifer’s nose in it when she became an elite mercenary when he _never _could. He briefly wondered if a Sorceress was allowed to join a Garden, considering the purpose behind SeeD, though a Sorceress began the entire program. Rinoa was a good Sorceress though…and maybe under protection from Garden she’d be safe from Esthar forces. Maybe after they married and after they saw Timber liberated, maybe he could convince her…

Squall drifted off as these thoughts filled his mind, holding Rinoa close to his body. It was a cold night, and the holidays were not far off. She shivered slightly, curling into his body and shoving her feet under his legs for warmth. He wondered briefly, before sleep took him, if she dreamed of the same things at night. If this was the life that she wanted for herself. Rinoa the resistance leader, Rinoa the daughter of an army General and a famous lounge singer. What mark was she looking to leave on the world, if any?

Angelo wiggled her way from the foot of the bed to the sliver of unoccupied mattress closest to the wall. She licked Squall’s hand for a moment until the disgruntled merc begrudgingly pulled the covers back and allowed the Galbadian Shepherd to snuggle into his back from under the thick comforter. Squall huffed at her in annoyance, though he supposed marrying the girl meant marrying the dog. They were comfortable, the three of them, settled and cozy in the small dorm. Squall had been spoiled since Ultimecia died. He didn’t know if he could restfully sleep alone again if he tried. 

Outside of the dormitories, Cid was still on the bridge, pondering quietly to himself. He hadn’t moved from his beat-up chair, fiddling with a clunky phone that he barely knew how to use. He was waiting on a call from Edea, to let him know she was doing alright. They might have lived apart on occasion, but their love was as strong as the day they’d married. He shook his head. That was the message he had been trying to impart on Squall, but it was always so hard to tell if something took with him. He was lost in these thoughts when the phone rang, and his heart leapt into his throat.

“Edea, beautiful, I missed you today.” He crooned sweetly, awaiting the sound of her soft melodic voice on the other end of the receiver. It did not come.

“Headmaster.”

It was Seifer. His voice was uncontrolled and shaking, and his tone chilled Cid to the core. He sounded frightened, like he’d been crying. Cid had never seen Seifer cry a day in his life, not even as a child. “Are you okay, son?”

“It’s your wife. You’re going to want to head for Centra.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Zell couldn’t believe his ears that morning, waiting in the ever-growing line for hot dogs in the cafeteria. It was a slow, boring start to a Monday. Zell had spent his days off in Balamb with his Ma and Pa and had made it back to the Garden just in time for the course to be set for Centra. He had been so excited for breakfast, the smell of chili and onions permeating the air. He was going to get one for him, and one for his love, who had an early morning shift in the library. As this was routine for Zell on a weekday, Squall didn’t have to look very hard when he decided to hunt down his comrade for a favor.

Zell had found it curious, when Mr. Tall Dark and Grumpy had trudged toward him that morning. Squall was never up and eating this early. Squall’s frown was deeper than usual, and he avoided Zell’s gaze as he approached him. It was all he could do not to laugh. “Why the long face? Did Rinoa dump you already?”

Squall threw his arm out to the side, like he always did when he was upset, and he sneered at Zell. “NO! Of course not!” Zell wanted to laugh, but the insecure look that replaced Squall’s apathetic demeanor almost made him feel guilty. He sighed.

“Calm down, I’m only teasing. Wassup?”

Squall wasn’t sure he wanted to ask him now, but he didn’t know anyone else that had the skills to help him. He pulled Griever off his glove and handed it to Zell, whose eyebrows automatically furrowed. “Your ring? What are you giving this to me for? I thought Rinoa—”

“I need you to embellish it for me…for her.” He blurted out, still doing his best to avoid eye contact. “…please.”

Zell raised an eyebrow. “Embellish as in…?”

Squall held his hand up to his face in exasperation. He wasn’t about to tell the whole truth, that was his business and Zell had a big mouth. But he supposed he did owe Zell a bit of an explanation. “Just add a few diamonds or something to it, make it look special. I just wanted to surprise her is all. I’ll pay you however much you want, I just need it done by the end of the day.”

Zell couldn’t stop the wide toothy grin that broke across his face. Rinoa was always so happy when Squall was like this. It was the little things that made her entire world. “I can do that. It’s a little short notice on the materials but tell you what. We have that mission coming up today right? Go buy a diamond or two from a shop while we are out and bring the items to me. I can have it ready in an hour or two.”

“Mission was cancelled today, we took a sharp turn for Centra early this morning. No one knows why, Cid isn’t speaking to anyone right now.”

Zell’s smile faltered slightly. He didn’t have any gemstones just laying around. He was about to hand the ring back to Squall when a familiar voice spoke from behind them. They turned, surprised to see Ellone standing behind them. Everyone had assumed she had returned to Esthar to be with Laguna. Zell was astonished when Squall smiled warmly at her.

“Excuse me, I didn’t mean to overhear. I usually come for food early to stay out of everyone’s way.”

Squall shook his head. “You’re always welcome, Sis. We just thought you were living with Laguna now.”

Ellone’s wide brown eyes darkened slightly, and she looked away. She loved Laguna so much, and she had lived happily with him in Esthar for several months post Time Compression. However, things in Esthar were reaching an alarming boiling point, and Laguna had sent her away once again. She was so tired of always being protected. “Uncle Laguna thought it best to send me back here for a while. Tensions surrounding Sorceresses are rising in Esthar again.”

Fear for Rinoa ran down the back of Squall’s legs, but he swallowed it and forced another smile at his adoptive sister. Ellone most have noticed his change in energy, and she put a calming hand on his shoulder. “Maybe I can help? I heard you mention you needed diamonds.” She opened a small clutch that she had at her side and pulled out a tiny pouch. “I kept some of Raine’s jewelry, I like to carry it with me, to remember her by. You could take a few diamonds from there. I loved her, but she wasn’t my mother. I’m sure if this was the only thing she could do for her son, she would want to.” Ellone said softly, dropping the pouch into Squall’s hand.

Zell was mildly uncomfortable, giving the two their space and backing up a few paces. A whirlwind of emotions seemed to cross Squall’s face at once, and he shook his head. “I can’t accept these. I didn’t know her, these are yours.”

“No, please, I don’t wear them. I think she’d want you to use them, if you could. At least she’d be with you in some way, right?”

_Why does this make me so sad? _Squall thought somberly. _I have no memories of my mother…and yet…_Squall clutched the bag tighter in his hand and he nodded once at Ellone. “Thank you. I promise I’ll give what’s left back to you. We…can both hold on to her, then.”

Tears filled Ellone’s eyes, but her smile could have lit the room. She pulled Squall awkwardly into a hug before taking her place at the back of the food line. Squall handed the bagged jewelry off to Zell and scratched at the back of his head. “Um…I guess this will work then?”

Zell nodded with a goofy grin, as if to lighten the mood. “You betcha. Leave it to me!”

Squall returned to his dorm to spend some time with Rinoa while everyone awaited orders from the Headmaster. She was sprawled out on his carpet on her stomach, ankles crossed up in the air as she concentrated hard. Squall was sitting cross legged in front of her, doting quietly as she attempted to beat him at a game of Triple Triad. She had never played before, and Squall was amused by her frustration. _Noa, no. _He chuckled to himself, shaking his head as she laid down another terrible card.

“I don’t understand this game.” She whined with a pout as Squall laid down an eight beside her one and beat her again. Her chocolate eyes watched him with a loving curiosity as he took mercy on her and started another game, this time with one of his lesser valued cards.

“Watch me.” He instructed softly. He reached across and took a card from her own pile and placed a card with a nine on the bottom above his card, which sported a five on the top. “You see? You have the better move here, because nine is higher than five. However, if I had put your card _beside _mine, my seven would have trumped your three.”

She hummed, reaching for his hand and threading her fingers through his own. “Oh! Is that…really all there is to it? I’m…an idiot.” She shook her head at herself and laughed breathlessly.

“No, you were just overthinking it. You know, that thing you’re always telling me not to do?” A smirk curled at the corner of his lips and Rinoa couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Was Squall _teasing _her? He really had changed. She gasped in mock hurt, smacking him lightly and letting out a delighted squeal as he grabbed her hand and yanked her forward. She fell into him and he captured her lips slowly. It was an intimate kiss and she could feel him smiling against her lips. She melted against him and lightly tugged on his dark brown hair.

Squall growled slightly, his face reddening as he lost himself in Rinoa. She smelled like earth after a rain storm, and her lips were soft and delicate. He couldn’t imagine living without her, ever, and it did nothing but strengthen his resolve. Zell couldn’t finish the ring fast enough. He deepened the kiss, rolling her from her stomach to her back as he climbed on top of her. He trailed his kiss from her mouth to her neck, stopping only when there was a loud knock on the door. His heart sank, and he heard Rinoa whimper unhappily beneath him as he pulled away. “What?”

Squall’s tone was severe and flustered, and the person on the other end of the door audibly gulped. It sounded like Selphie. “S-Squall? I’m sorry to interrupt, but you’re needed on the bridge.”

_Why didn’t they just tell me that over the intercom? _He sighed heavily. _They _always _need me on the bridge. _“I’ll be right there.”

Rinoa could tell that he was reluctant to leave, and he kissed the top of her head in apology before pulling himself to his feet. She giggled. “Go get ‘em Commander. I’ll still be here when you get back, I promise.” He smiled, the smile that was only hers, and kissed her once more as she hopped to her feet. She curled up at the foot of Squall’s bed with Angelo and watched as her boyfriend begrudgingly opened the door and followed Selphie down the corridor to the elevator.

When they arrived on the third floor and took the high-rise panel up to the bridge, Cid was standing somberly near the Garden’s command system. Squall was instantly concerned, Cid was always such a goofy and high-spirited old man. He stood at attention, saluting the Headmaster. Cid didn’t look at him.

“We are almost to Centra. Edea’s house will be coming into view shortly. I don’t know what we are going to find there. She was your Matron, I guess I just wanted to warn you.” His voice was distant, as if he were a million miles away, and his cryptic words made Squall uneasy.

“What do you mean? What’s wrong with Matron?”

Cid sighed. He shrugged, though Squall could see that his body was trembling. “I received a call from Seifer last night. He was crying, and I never could get it out of him what had happened, only that someone needed to check on Edea. Squall if Seifer was behaving that way…of all people…I truly fear for the state we are about to find my wife in.” He paused for a moment, finally turning to look at his student. His eyes were red and swollen, and his wizened smile didn’t reach his eyes. “I’ve spent so much of my life loving and protecting her. I can’t go into that house and find her dead. I need someone else to check the orphanage when we get there. I didn’t want to announce anything over the com system, I don’t want everyone’s eyes on her, or me for that matter.”

Squall was quiet for a long moment. _You don’t want to see your wife dead, but I can see Matron dead? Why don’t you ask someone who didn’t know her?_ It didn’t make sense. It was always Squall, Squall this and Squall that. He loved the Headmaster, but to this day he didn’t understand why he always pushed all the Garden’s responsibilities onto him. What did he see in him that he didn’t see in Quistis or any other qualified SeeD?

It took too long for Squall to respond, and Cid broke down. “Imagine if you were me and Edea was Rinoa. If you thought Rinoa was gone…would you rush in to witness it?”

Squall bit his tongue at the mention of Rinoa in an attempt to avoid an outburst. That was exactly the reason he didn’t want to marry her and leave her at home. If he ever came home to find her dead, he’d never be able to live with the guilt. She was his to protect. _I wouldn’t let anyone else see her like that. It would be my responsibility to rush in and try to save her, even if it was too late. _Cid wasn’t him, however. He knew that. He and the Headmaster were very different people. He nodded. “If you want someone close to Matron to carry it out then it might as well be me. When do we land?”

Cid pointed out at the open landscape before them and Squall frowned. They were arriving now. He contemplated for a moment whether or not to bring a small party. He didn’t want to go alone, but he wasn’t sure that the others needed to see this either. Matron raised all of them. _All except…_ “Can I take Rinoa?”

Cid seemed to hesitate, but he nodded. “Do what you have to, Squall. Just please do whatever you can to help my wife, if she’s still alive.”

Squall saluted once more and nodded. “You have my word.” 


	3. Chapter 3

The mission was a somber one. The playful atmosphere of the morning had completely drained by the time Squall had returned to the dormitories to retrieve Rinoa. They had laced up their combat boots in a grave silence and strapped their weapons to their holsters. No one wanted to see anything happen to Matron, even if she was accidentally the reason that Rinoa was a Sorceress. Squall gripped Rinoa’s hand tightly, gunblade drawn, as they exited the Garden. The air was still and eerie and even Angelo was trotting beside the couple with a look of unease. Fog enveloped the orphanage heavily, and the only sound that could be heard was their ragged breathing.

“Stay close to me.” He whispered, heart beating in his ears as they slowly approached the entrance to the orphanage. Squall didn’t know how he was going to react if Matron was dead. She may as well have been his mother. Rinoa listened, the small curve of her body hugging his own as they approached the door. “Matron?” He called.

Her name ricocheted in the still darkness and was met with silence. Squall’s hand gripped the cool of the doorknob, hands sweaty and slipping around the brass. “Matron!” He called again. Nothing. _Please be alive. _The door opened with a long creak, and his legs were shaky on the uneven stone floor as he entered his childhood home. Musk slapped them both in the face as they stood in the doorway, and not a single light shone in the house. “MATRON?!”

Rinoa squeezed Squall’s fingers gently and pointed to the center of the room. “Squall.” He followed her gesture to a large blood stain seeping between the rocks. He knelt, swiping two fingers along the floor.

“This blood is fresh.”

There was a trail. The blood pool trickled from the center and veered off to the right, leading several bloody footprints out to the back of the orphanage. Squall could feel Rinoa’s breathing quicken beside him, and her anxiety fed into his own. He pushed her further behind him before opening the next door. Squall froze, peering into the room as his expression was quickly twisted up into chagrin. Edea was nowhere to be found but laying in a pool of blood larger than before, clothes torn all down the middle, was Seifer. “Rinoa…” Squall wasn’t stupid. Rinoa had loved Seifer once, and he moved out of her way, albeit reluctantly. She ran to Seifer’s side, and Squall checked the perimeter for any signs of either Edea or Seifer’s attacker. They were completely alone.

“Seifer…” Rinoa tentatively placed a hand on his throat to check his pulse, and it was about that time that his body shot forward. Rinoa screamed as his arms wrapped around her, and Squall was at her side at an instant. He pulled Seifer off her and gripped him up by his tattered shirt.

“What the hell happened here?!” He demanded, shaking Seifer slightly as a familiar smug smirk stretched across his battered face. When he laughed he sputtered blood, spraying Squall’s face as he let out a low chuckle.

“What do you think? Edea is a psychopath. She attacked me.” Seifer’s grin faded into a deep wince as breathing became painful and he coughed hard.

_That doesn’t sound like Matron. _Squall exchanged glances with Rinoa from the corner of his eye, shaking his head very slightly. He didn’t trust this. He didn’t have much else to go on, however, without a single trace of Edea at the orphanage. He let Seifer’s body drop and stood as he did so. “What were you even doing here?”

Seifer scoffed. “Is it really so farfetched to believe I’d want to visit the woman who raised me?”

_For you? A little._ Squall didn’t bother replying out loud. Whether Seifer was lying or not, he was still one of them, and he was in need of medical attention. He threw one of Seifer’s arms over his shoulder and Rinoa grabbed his other. They walked him back into the Garden and made a B-line for the infirmary.

Once inside, Dr. Kadowaki got Seifer situated and Squall retreated to the bridge to give his report to the Headmaster. He wasn’t sure if he’d be more relieved that his wife wasn’t found dead or more anxious to know she was missing from the orphanage. Rinoa waited for him at the foot of the third floor, near the elevator. When Squall descended the elevated platform, Rinoa shot him a sympathetic smile. She pulled a handkerchief from seemingly nowhere and gingerly wiped the blood from Squall’s face. “All better?”

“I’ll be better when I can forget what we just saw.” He grumbled with a sigh. “Cid seems to be hopeful, but I’m worried about Matron. Seifer doesn’t seem very stable right now.” Rinoa couldn’t argue there, and a sad frown tugged at the corner of her mouth. It seemed to bother Squall, that she looked so dejected, and he ran a gloved hand over the mark he’d left on her neck that morning. _I haven’t checked in on Zell!_ “I know something that might help, though.”

Rinoa cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? Another round of Triple Triad? I think I might could beat you this time.” She teased, leaning forward with her arms behind her back. She was sad, and worried, but she also relished in the way that Squall was looking at her in that moment. She could never be upset for long with him at her side.

Squall pulled her against his chest, his lips coming dangerously close to her own. “More of a surprise. I’ll go get it for you, if you’ll wait for me back in our room?” The words came out naturally for Squall, without much thought, and he had no idea the impact the word _our _had on Rinoa. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Our?” She repeated slowly, as if it were a foreign word. She immediately kissed Squall on the cheek and gave both of his hands a squeeze. “You got it. I’ll be there.” She ran into the elevator, leaving Squall to hide his blush in the palm of his hand.

After Rinoa was safely off the third floor and the elevator came back down, Squall boarded it himself and headed for Zell’s dorm. It was no surprise to Squall that he nearly choked on the smell of hot dogs upon entering, and there were enough punching bags and work out equipment in there to train a small army. He could barely walk. “Um…Zell?”

Zell shot up from his chair in a happy flurry, jumping across piles of useless items and magazines to greet Squall at the door. He was clutching something in one hand and he tossed Squall his mother’s jewelry pouch with the other. “Are you excited to see it?”

Squall sighed in exasperation. “Whatever, can I just take it to her now please?” His irritation did nothing to dampen Zell’s high spirits, and pride shone through his whole body when he slowly opened his hand to reveal the new and improved Griever. It was the same as always, only now it was incrusted with three small sapphires near the lion’s head.

“I could have used diamonds, but Raine had these nice sapphires on a necklace, and I know Rinoa’s favorite color is blue so…” He trailed off, impatiently waiting for Squall’s reaction.

“She’s gonna love it, thank you.” He affirmed, taking the ring from Zell has he did several fist bumps in the air. Squall rolled his eyes at him and took out his wallet. “How much do I owe you?”

Zell shrugged. “You provided the jewels, so I don’t really need you to pay me, Squall. You’re my friend.”

Squall blinked at him a few times, as if he had a hard time processing that information. Of course, he considered Zell and the others among his own makeshift family, but it wasn’t anything that he advertised. He grumbled to himself and pulled out 500 Gil. “I’m paying you. I hope this is enough.”

Zell nodded. “It’s more than enough. Let me know if she likes it!”

Rinoa was eagerly waiting on Squall back in his dorm, brushing Angelo with a glowing contentedness about her. It felt so domestic, waiting in _their _room for her boyfriend to come back with a surprise, while grooming _their _dog. If she forgot she was living in a mercenary vessel it was almost like a fairytale. She didn’t know how she got this lucky. Squall was…well, he was everything. She _was _worried about Seifer and Edea, but she knew if anyone could get to the bottom of it, it was her love.

Squall was quiet when he slid the door open, his nerves eating at him as he fidgeted with the ring in his pocket. Rinoa beamed at him, and his heart thudded to a stop in his chest. He didn’t know what to say or do. _What am I doing? What if she doesn’t even want me that long? _He tried to shake the jitters from his mind, but he was frozen in place, and only the sound of her sweet voice jarred him back to reality.

“Squall? You okay?”

He didn’t know how to answer, kneeling down in front of the bed before her. His smile was loving, and it melted her insides. She reached down to gently cup his face and he nuzzled into her touch. “Rinoa.” He pressed a kiss into the palm of her hand and held it tight within his grasp. If he didn’t ask her now he never would. “I have a…would you…” His voice caught in his throat and he hated himself for it.

“Anything. I’ll do anything for you.” She promised. “You know that.”

He cast his gaze to the floor. “Marry me, then.” He pulled the ring from his pocket and her mouth fell open.

The world seemed to stand still there in that moment, and Rinoa’s breath was completely knocked out of her. She stared at him in silence for a beat too long and Squall couldn’t handle the suspense. He started to get up and run but Rinoa grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him into a deep kiss. Squall froze but then melted, sliding her off of the bed and into his arms. “You didn’t let me answer.” She whispered tearfully against his lips. Her insecurities mirrored his own as she spoke. “You really want me for that long?”

“Rinoa I want you forever.” He ebbed her tears away with his thumb and she kissed him again, pouring every ounce of love in her body into him. He didn’t know if it was his own imagination or because she was a Sorceress, but Squall could have sworn he could feel it.

“Yes.” She breathed, earning a relieved and admittedly surprised grin from Squall.

“Yes?”

“Yes, I’ll marry you.” She repeated with a giggle, watching the warmth fill Squall as he unclasped her necklace and slid Griever back where it belonged. She touched it tenderly and brought it up to her face to admire it. “I’ll never take it off.”

Squall chuckled. “You didn’t before.”

“I wonder why that is?” Her question was coy, and Squall’s arms wrapped tightly around her. Rinoa loved to be held, and he had never realized before loving her that he was so touch starved. He took every opportunity he could get to cradle her against the beat of his heart. It did, after all, belong only to her. “I love you.” Her words were muffled by the leather of his coat, but he heard her, and his eyes pricked with tears. No one in his entire life had said that to him save for her. He blinked them away quicker than they appeared, and he kissed the top of her head.

“...I love you too.”


	4. Chapter 4

Never in Rinoa’s wildest dreams did she think Squall would propose to her. Since when did guys like him want to marry girls like her? She was so lucky. She wondered as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair that morning, if her father would come to the wedding. If anyone would. Neither she nor Squall had living mothers, and their relationships with their fathers were…strained. She hadn’t had a good relationship with Caraway since she was small and Laguna…Squall still hadn’t reconciled with the fact that he hadn’t bothered looking for him when he was a baby yet had scoured the earth for Ellone. It didn’t help that Squall also thought Laguna was a blithering idiot. She sighed.

_At least Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, and Zell will all be there. That’s a guarantee. I bet Zone and Watts will come too! _They could have a small Garden wedding, just them and their friends. That’s all they needed. The thought made her smile and she cut the water off and reached for a towel. Squall was having similar thoughts as he sat on their bed, polishing his gunblade. He wanted it done quickly, he felt like he’d have more of a leg to stand on if Esthar tried to rip her from him again, if he was her husband. That and…he very much wanted to be able to call her his wife. That was something he thought he’d never need from another person. Rinoa had changed everything.

She walked out of the bathroom in her light blue towel, black hair stuck to her back as she dripped water all over the floor. Squall shook his head. “You could have dried off, you know.” Rinoa pretended not to hear him, though she flipped her head over and shook it out like a dog. “Hey!” Squall slid off the bed and got behind her, locking his arms tight around her waist. “Do I need to get a spray bottle?”

Squall’s tone was annoyed, but she giggled and leaned back against him. “I’m sorry, was I bad?” She could practically _hear _Squall turn red and it filled her with more glee than it probably should have.

“Wh-What?” _That’s…she’s going to be the death of me._ “…whatever.”

Rinoa pouted. “Aw don’t be mad. I’m sorry.” She turned around in his arms and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose, and it was hard for even Squall the King of Scowls to maintain a frown. He sighed and kissed her forehead.

“We need to go speak to Cid. I want to check on the course of the Edea situation and I’d also like to speak to him about the arrangements that need to be made for the wedding.”

_So he _was _thinking about it too! _Rinoa grinned ear to ear and wrapped her arms around his neck. “It’ll be soon, right?”

“I hope so.” He admitted. He traced his fingertips down her wet arms and she shivered. “Get dressed.”

Rinoa did as she was told, and Squall left the room to give her some privacy. She would meet him on the bridge. As he was approaching the elevator around the front of the first floor, he ran into a bright eyed and bushy tailed Zell. “Soooo I gotta know, did she like it?”

Squall huffed. “Moved to tears.” While true, his words were laced with a mild irritation that went completely over his friend’s head. Zell’s body trembled with excitement and his fists shot into the air.

“YES!”

Squall rolled his eyes. Zell pushed passed him and headed toward the dorms, no doubt to talk to Rinoa. Squall briefly wondered if she’d let the cat out of the bag as he boarded the elevator and pushed the button for the third floor. It wasn’t that he wanted to hide the engagement necessarily, but he knew once Zell knew, the whole Garden was going to know. The last thing he needed was an army of people he barely knew showing up at his wedding. He was lost in these thoughts as he stepped out onto the bridge, finding a contemplative Headmaster Cid nursing a cup of coffee. Squall was quiet for a long while, sitting along side the Headmaster in a show of solidarity. If Cid cared half as much about Edea as he did about Rinoa, he knew he must be unglued with worry.

“Do you think she’s alive?”

Squall shrugged. “You never know. I hope so.” Squall never had been much for comfort, but he grimaced at himself. “Either way we’ll find her. We just have to get Seifer to talk.”

Cid understood the sentiment, even if it wasn’t the words of encouragement he was looking for. He smiled in gratitude. “Has he said anything since Dr. Kadowaki patched him up?”

“Not a word. The doctor says most of the blood was Edea’s, Seifer was barely injured.” Squall’s jaw tightened as he spoke, gritting his teeth. He was angry with Seifer. Of all the bone headed things his rival had done, he couldn’t think of one good reason why he would have attacked Matron. They hadn’t heard a peep from Seifer and co after the Time Compression, they had all assumed he and Raijin and Fujin had run off into the sunset together. His scowl deepened. “I think something is wrong with him.”

Cid hummed, as if in thought. He didn’t know Seifer as well as the others, aside from the fact he had always been in his office growing up. “Seifer was always a problem child, but he wasn’t evil.”

“There is no such thing as good and evil. Only people existing on the opposites ends of circumstance.” This had always been Squall’s philosophy, although it had been shaken a little after encountering Ultimecia. She was more than just a soldier from another nation, what she attempted to accomplish was horrific. Then again, he supposed he didn’t know her reasoning for what she did. Cid didn’t have time to respond before Rinoa was entering the room behind them and taking her place beside Squall. Squall stood nervously at attention all of a sudden. “We require your permission for something, Sir, if you pardon the ill timing.”

Cid laughed. “Always so formal. What is it?”

Squall wasn’t sure he could say it. Cid had so much on his plate right now, and it was awkward. For the first time in his life Squall was thinking with his heart instead of his head, and the conflict between the two was eating him alive. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it again, earning a laugh from Rinoa. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“We want to get married. Here, in the Garden, with our friends present.” She said.

Cid’s eyes had a certain twinkle in them that surprised Squall, as if he were elated to hear the news. Squall didn’t understand. Everyone had been rooting for them from the start, that was obvious, but he felt like Edea should be the priority right now. Cid was just happy that his advice seemed to have an impact on Squall. “That’s wonderful news. You can get married in the ballroom, any time you’re ready, you have my approval. I can officiate if that’s needed, I am licensed to do so.”

That was too much for Squall. “You would take the time to do that when Edea is out there somewhere? She needs you.”

Cid’s smile was bittersweet. “Squall we are doing everything possible to search for your Matron, I promise. I have the Garden scouring the continent for her right now, I don’t imagine she could have gotten out of Centra with her injuries. Only thing left to do now is wait, and I can bide my time feeling sorry for myself or I can spend quality time with my students.”

Squall hadn’t thought of it that way. He wasn’t wired the same as Cid. Not knowing where Rinoa was or if she was safe drove Squall to damn near insanity. He frowned. Maybe he had more attachment issues than he’d originally accounted for. “If you’re sure you’re up for it…we would be honored.” He relented. He had no idea who would do it otherwise, they hadn’t planned that far ahead.

Cid nodded. “I’m sure. Selphie can help plan too, she’ll be beside herself. Just say the word.”

Squall turned to look at Rinoa and she smiled. He didn’t need to ask, they were on the same wavelength at this point and her eyes spoke for her as she nodded at him. He returned her smile, though he tried to hide it as he turned back to Cid. “As soon as possible.”

Cid chuckled. “We don’t have any festivals planned, so the ballroom is available as early as tomorrow.”

“I would wear my uniform, and everyone I want to be there is already here…but I’m sure Rinoa needs a dress and may want to invite her family.”

Rinoa nodded. “I’d like to wear my mothers, if we could swing by my house in Deling City. I don’t know if it’s worth even bothering to invite my father, but once I get the dress I’ll be ready. I don’t think we should be leaving Centra until we find Edea, though.”

Cid knew that Squall would be in agreement and he knew they were right. “You could always take the Ragnarok while the Garden searches here.”

Squall hadn’t considered Ragnarok, though he didn’t feel right leaving when Matron could need him at any moment. He thought for a moment, reaching for Rinoa’s hand as he did so. “Would it be alright if Selphie or Quistis came with you to Galbadia and I stayed here to help in case we find Matron? I need to be here to support the Headmaster.”

Rinoa giggled. “That’s perfect. You shouldn’t see the dress before I wear it anyway, silly.” She went to leave, no doubt to sprint off and rally the other girls, but Squall gently grabbed her by the arm.

“Hey. Bring all of your stuff back with you…you know, if you want.”

Rinoa blinked stupidly at him for a moment before realizing what he was implying. She didn’t know why she was surprised, if she was to be his wife, but she was. She put her hands up to her mouth and the happiness that broke across her face made Squall’s face redden as he dropped his gaze to the floor. “You got it.” She disappeared into the elevator and Cid sighed heavily.

“Squall you could have gone with her, this is my responsibility.”

Squall shook his head. “I saw you the other night. You’ll need someone with you if we find her and this goes sideways.” He knew now that there were certain things you couldn’t handle alone, and this was certainly one of them. He felt like this was both their responsibilities. “I am going to go see if I can weasel any information out of Seifer.” And with that, Squall followed Rinoa down to the first floor.

Rinoa had barely had the opportunity to round the corner into the Garden’s dormitory hallway when she was ambushed by Selphie, Quistis, and Zell. She knew she was in trouble when she met Zell’s eyes and he shot her a sheepish smile. Quistis had her hands on her hips and Selphie’s lips were turned downward into a sad pout.

“So how come Zell was the first to know you and Squall were getting hitched, huh? Are we not your girlfriends?” Selphie whined.

Quistis flipped the ends of her long blonde hair and huffed in mock annoyance. “Yeah, what gives? Us Garden girls have to stick together, remember? Or is the _princess_ too good for us now that she has her prince?”

Rinoa rolled her eyes. “That’s a lie and you know it, Quistis Trepe.” She scolded. “Zell came running down the hall this morning and begged me to tell him. He’s the one that fixed Squall’s ring for him.” She put her hands behind her back and leaned forward, an excited smirk curling at the corner of her lips. “Buuut I know what might make it better. Does anyone want to go home with me and get my mothers wedding dress? Squall also wants me to move my stuff into the Garden…”

Selphie and Quistis both perked up immediately. “Moving in?!” They exclaimed simultaneously. Zell wasn’t sure he’d seen either of them that excited in a very long time. Selphie grabbed Rinoa by one arm and Quistis grabbed the other, dragging her off gleefully toward the Garden’s new hangar bay where they stored the Ragnarok.

“Hey wait! Can’t Irvine and I come too?” Zell called after them, chasing after the girls as fast as his legs would carry him.


	5. Chapter 5

The lights and cars that littered the busy Galbadian streets in Deling City never ceased to amaze Rinoa. She had grown up there, and yet it couldn’t have felt less like a home. Snow blanketed the road, and she suddenly wished her arm warmers covered as much skin as Quistis’s did, as the team huddled together for warmth. Irvine draped his coat around Selphie, like a gentleman, and it made Rinoa miss Squall. Her hands clutched tightly around Griever as they made their way to the bus stop to take Bus 80 to Caraway Mansion.

Gloom tinged Rinoa’s heart as they passed the local hotel, dampening her bright spirits. Some days she could hardly picture her mother’s sweet face, it had been so long. She could hear her, singing softly as she held her at night. A tear rolled down her cheek and she hugged her legs to her chest. She didn’t even want to see her father. Julia’s death had made him cruel. It was a stain on their family that couldn’t be cleaned, and nothing would ever be like it was again. Her only family might as well have been Squall.

“You okay?”

Rinoa smiled at Quistis and nodded as she wiped her eyes on her sleeves. She had to pull herself together. She didn’t need her father seeing her unglued. “I’m fine. I just wish…well, doesn’t every girl want her mom when she’s getting married?” Quistis and Selphie both frowned slightly, and Rinoa wished she hadn’t said anything. They didn’t have their moms either.

Selphie refused to stay sad and pulled a wide goofy smile. “Cheer up, Noa. Edea is our Matron, maybe she can be there for you that way too. All we have to do is find her. Maybe she’ll be onboard the Garden by the time we get back!” Rinoa couldn’t help smiling. Selphie was ever the optimist. As she said this, they pulled up to the wrought iron gates of Caraway Mansion. Rinoa prayed that her father wouldn’t be home as the guards unlocked the door for her and the five of them headed up to her room.

“Be careful of the door. He has a habit of locking me in with automatic locks.” She warned, earning a gasp from Zell. That didn’t sit right with him, and he glanced up at the locking mechanism that surrounded the doors hinges. Zell reached up with one gloved hand and squeezed with all his might. There was a pop and a spark, and Zell jerked his hand back with a yelp.

“Well…I think I successfully fried it.” He said with a laugh, cradling his hand against his chest. Rinoa laughed. She loved her friends so much. She couldn’t imagine not being at the Garden with them all anymore. The thought made her sad, and she hoped Cid would be gracious enough to let her stay passed contract. She was lost in these thoughts as she began pouring through her closet for her mom’s belongings.

Quistis and Selphie wasted no time snooping around the room while Zell and Irvine made them selves at home at the foot of her bed. Zell grabbed one of her stuffed animals off the top of the pillows and scrunched up his nose. “So, the princess has always had a thing for lions, huh?” He teased. He heard Rinoa giggle from the closet, but he jumped out of his skin when it was a deep male voice that answered.

“The Sorceress is dead. So tell me, why are the SeeD’s who disobeyed my orders and kept my daughter in the center of danger loitering at my home?” General Caraway’s tone was severe, and all save Rinoa shuddered at the sound. He was _not _happy to see them.

Meanwhile, Squall was in the med bay interrogating Seifer. His chest was bandaged, and he was fine, but Dr. Kadowaki was holding him for “observations” until Cid decided what to do with him. Seifer chuckled as Squall paced before him. It was a disjointed and aloof sound. He was curled into himself, as if seriously injured, and Squall was tired of the games. There was nothing physically wrong with Seifer. Squall jerked a chair from one of the desks and slid it in front of his rivals’ bed, blue eyes boring into taunting blue eyes. “So what’s your deal? Why did you attack Matron, really?”

“You still don’t believe me? What a shock. I _didn’t _attack Edea. Not until she attacked me.”

Squall snarled. “Yeah? She scratched you, so you butchered her, is that how self-defense works?”

Seifer put his hands up and laughed again. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Butchered is an awfully strong word for someone who hasn’t found a body.”

Squall wasn’t amused. His jaw was clinched hard and he had to count to ten before responding. _How could he laugh about this? Matron _raised _us. Both of us. _“If she’s alive then where the hell is she?” Seifer didn’t respond, his grin stretching into a wide leer. Squall threw his arm out to the side. “Tell me!”

“You have a lot of emotions for a guy who pretends to have none at all.” Seifer was quiet for a long moment, watching Squall carefully. His rival was not his usual pensive, dutiful self. Had one girl cracked him open _this _much? How pathetic. “Maybe you should quit worrying about your precious Matron and worry about more important things. Like Rinoa.”

A low growl erupted from Squall’s chest. “Is that a threat?” He wasn’t interested in playing a cat and mouse game with Seifer. Matron was out there somewhere, and they were going to find her, with or without his help. “When we find Matron, if she’s alive, she’s going to tell us the truth, it’s a matter of time. If she’s…gone, you’ll go away for a very long time. Either way things aren’t looking great for you Seifer. I’d be helpful while I had the chance if I were you.”

“But you’re not me, are you? You never could be. I had Rinoa first, you know. Her first love. Where do you think her loyalties will lie at the end of the day? I was the one who risked my life to accomplish her goals with the President. The one who took her on her first date. I was the first one to slip my tongue inside her m—” Seifer was cut off as Squall reared back and decked him, his nose caving downward with a wet snap. Blood poured down his face, and yet, he laughed still.

Rage clouded Squall’s vision, and he wanted to clock him once more for good measure. The very thought of Seifer putting his hands on her made him sick. She was too good for him. Squall wasn’t someone who had really experienced jealousy before, and it hit him like a wave. “Say what you want, but she’s marrying _me_.”

Seifer’s expression fell for the first time in the conversation. “What?”

“You heard me.” Squall hissed. He stood, kicking the chair he’d been sitting in as he stalked toward the door. He turned on his hill, glaring spitefully over his shoulder as he did so. “I _will _find Matron. With or without your help.” The door slammed behind him and Seifer stared after him somberly.

_She would never marry you. Not while I’m around. _Seifer thought.

Back at Caraway Mansion, things weren’t going any better for Rinoa and co. Rinoa was clutching her mothers dress to her chest for dear life, and Selphie and Quistis had formed a protective barrier around her. The dress was beautiful. It was form fitting and made of lace. The sleeves were sheer and adorned with white leaves, which curled in place around the wearers middle finger. It was soft to touch, and tears pricked Rinoa’s eyes as she rubbed it between her fingers. Her mother had been soft too. “I’m her daughter, you can’t tell me I can’t have it, she left it for _me_!”

“You’re also _my _daughter and I will not allow you to marry a man you barely know. As much grief as you’ve given me your whole life about being anti-military and you run off with a mercenary branch who kills for money!” Caraway barked.

All three SeeD’s present seemed to take issue with that, and though not technically a SeeD, Irvine’s face turned red. “Oh, so we were good enough for Galbadia to lie to and use to assassinate Sorceress Edea, but the moment blood isn’t being shed in the name of Galbadia’s army general it’s disgraceful, right?”

Zell nodded in agreement and punched his fists into the air. “We work for a noble Garden, and we don’t accept contracts that work against the beliefs were founded on. Maybe if the military would take a page from our book once and a while we wouldn’t have resistance factions popping up across the entire Galbadian continent.”

They could see General Caraway’s face redden, and the tension in the room was palpable. “Get out of my house and leave my wife’s belongings where you found them. **Now**.” His voice trembled with unbridled anger that seemed to shake the room. None of her friends had ever seen hate shine in Rinoa’s innocent eyes before that moment, and they all dropped their gaze to the floor.

“Fine! But don’t think for one moment that not having moms dress is going to keep me from marrying Squall…and don’t you dare bother showing up. You aren’t invited.”

General Caraway looked hurt and sullen at an instant, though he never would have admitted it. “That’s fine. I guess you’re the Garden’s problem now, you’re no longer my daughter.” His words were harsh, but they lacked any bite, and the general stomped off in no direction in particular. Tears were streaming down Rinoa’s face, but Quistis shot her an apologetic grin.

“If you aren’t his daughter you don’t have to follow his rules. Fold the dress and put it in one of these bags, he’ll be none the wiser. We have to move your stuff out anyway!”

Selphie gigged and nodded, pulling out a silk piece of lingerie from one of the drawers she’d been snooping through and held it out. “Exactly! Put it in a bag with these, Squall will love them.” Rinoa’s face reddened and Zell and Irvine busted out laughing. It did the trick though, and Rinoa failed to keep a straight face as she lunged for her underwear.

“Selphie put those down!”

Quistis couldn’t help joining in, grabbing Rinoa’s waist and pinning her down while Selphie turned the drawer upside down into a bag. “We have to at least pack them, Noa.”

“Not in front of Zell and Irvine we don’t!” She shrieked, stuffing her mothers dress in the bag overtop her unmentionables. She was red as a beet and she knew better than to hope that Irvine of all people would keep this to himself. He was already making goo-goo eyes at Selphie in that pervy little way he did. “C-Can we just hurry up so we can go home?”

The four of them all looked at each other with wide, warm smiles. They couldn’t be happier that she considered their Garden her home. It looked like Squall wouldn’t be the only person petitioning Cid to let Rinoa stay forever. She was their family.

Upon reentering the Garden a while later, the five friends were in high spirits. Selphie landed Ragnarök safely in the hangar bay and they chatted idly while hauling Rinoa’s belongings toward the dormitories. The atmosphere was still and eerie, and their bubbly banter tapered off as they caught sight of Squall. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, head in hands, and he didn’t move a muscle upon hearing them enter. Rinoa’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Squall? Are you okay?” There was a heavy sigh from his direction and when he finally met her gaze she frowned. His pretty face was lined with worry, although a tiny bit of light touched his eyes at the sight of Rinoa.

“We think we found Matron.” 


	6. Chapter 6

The crimson liquid that marred a once beautiful face cascaded from brow to chin. It was thick, sticky. The wounds traveled from lovely eye to slender waist, gaping and pouring. What had burned once was now numb and the chaos that whirred in the dim light grew blurry. Magic had staved off the body’s loss of function for as long as possible, but now her life was in Garden’s hands alone.

Cid hadn’t left his wife’s side for a moment since they pulled her aboard the Garden. She was hardly recognizable, and when Squall had carried her into the med bay he was covered in her blood. She was losing more and more as her strength failed, no longer able to cast cure or revive on her own weakening body. There was no way to save her without a blood transfusion, and that was beyond what Dr.  Kadowaki was trained to do. All they had hope to do was keep  Edea stable long enough to make it to the closest available hospital.

Squall was shaken, white shirt stained in his Matron’s blood. He stared off into space for a long while before being interrupted by  Rinoa . The sight of her eased his mind, if only a little, and he moved his arms from his lap as he leaned back on the bed. This gesture was silent, but  Rinoa had come to learn it was his way of inviting her onto his lap. Ever since the first time on the  Ragnarok , Squall had gotten used to holding  Rinoa . He’d never admit it, but it brought him a great deal of comfort.  Rinoa climbed onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck as Squall shot a glare at his friends from the corner of his eyes.

“U-Um, we’ll just…we’ll just go check on the situation in the infirmary, right guys?”  Selphie asked with a knowing smile. Everyone nodded and quickly left the pair alone, shutting the door to Squall’s small dorm and running off to give them some space.

“Are you okay?”  Rinoa asked gently. Squall’s guard dropped instantly the moment they were alone, and he wound his arms around her tightly. She pressed a gentle kiss to the crook of his neck and pulled his head in close to her.

_ No, I’m scared. _ He thought to himself. He had allowed himself to care about people, and here it was blowing back in his face, just as he knew it would. Matron,  Rinoa ,  Quistis ,  Selphie , Irvine, Zell, Sis…they were all so important to him. He didn’t want to lose it all again, he couldn’t bare it. “Promise me you’ll stay away from Seifer. I can’t… Rinoa I’d die if something happened to you.” He admitted softly.

“Squall…”  Rinoa kissed his temple. “Nothing is going to happen to me with you around. You’re my knight, remember?” She said with a gentle laugh. She squeezed him tighter. “But…I promise. As long as he’s not himself, I’ll stay away.”

Squall shook his head. “You have more faith in me than I do.”  _ One of the many reasons I can’t be without you.  _ He thought. She was about to be his wife, but that wasn’t enough to keep her safe.  Edea was Cid’s wife, and look where she was right now. Squall’s frown deepened. He pulled his shirt off over his head and  Rinoa nuzzled her face into his chest.

“Do you want to visit her?”

Squall wasn’t sure he could. Seeing  Matron the way he had when she was in his arms…he never wanted to see that again. Matron was too kind and gentle to have suffered the fate she had, and a burning hatred for his comrade twisted in his gut. Seifer was going to pay for this. Squall shook his head. “Just…”

“Stay close to you, right?” She teased.

“Just hold me.”

That caught  Rinoa off guard. Squall was being vulnerable with her in a way that she wasn’t used to yet, and tears pricked her eyes. Squall would  _ never  _ say something like that, so she knew he must really be hurting.  _ Oh…Squall… _ She flung her arms around him tightly and her fingers threaded through his shaggy brunette hair. She guided his face to her shoulder and held him there, ignoring the wetness she felt against his cheek. She knew better than to point out he was  crying, she didn’t want him to shut her out. She was the only person in the whole world that he trusted completely. “Always.” She whispered.

Rinoa was warm against his chest, and Squall let himself melt against her. Part of him hated himself for allowing her to get this close, and yet he couldn’t imagine ever going back to the way things had been before. He never wanted to be alone again. He tried to think calmer thoughts, and his mind drifted to a place Matron used to tell him stories about at night, all those years ago. The town where Matron grew up was said to border off the coast of the Island Closest to Heaven. She said it was once full of the loveliest flowers and meadows on the continent and was surrounded almost entirely by sand. As a child Squall had always told Edea he wanted to be whisked away by “ Moogles ” to visit the sandy paradise, and she’d laugh at his insistence that such an animal existed. The memory wounded him slightly, though he wondered if  Rinoa had ever dreamed of such places. _ _ He hummed into her shoulder. “One day, I’m taking you to  Cleyra .”

“ Cleyra ? I think that town is a myth, Squall. How many times have we been out near  Cactaur Island and never seen it?” She asked in surprise. No doubt Squall was looking for a distraction, but  Rinoa had only ever heard stories of  Cleyra and its beauty. She’d yet to see any such place with her own eyes. She smiled. “I never would have thought you were one for fairy tales.” 

Squall shook his head. “It’s not a tale. People just don’t go there because it’s over grown, and wildlife has mostly taken it over.” He explained. “It’s supposed to be beautiful, though.  You like flowers. ”

Rinoa was warmed by his words, but was unable to respond as there was a gentle knock at the door. “Squall... Rinoa ... Edea is awake. She is asking to see you both.” It was Cid, and  Rinoa could feel  Squall’s body tense around her. So much for taking his mind off it. 

Meanwhile, Fujin and Raijin were standing guard while Seifer made his break from the infirmary. It was the first time in several long hours that Cid had left  Edea’s side, and Dr.  Kadowaki had stepped out to get some more emergency supplies from their stock room to continue keeping  Edea in stable condition. This was Seifer’s only shot. Seifer slipped out the door easily enough, dodging down the long hallway to the main first floor area. Seifer attempted to play it cool as he walked toward the elevator, and while most of the students were unaware of his transgressions against the Headmaster’s wife, the school guards were not. Three of the ominous men in circular yellow hats yelled for Seifer to halt and Fujin and Raijin swiftly drew their weapons. “Seifer GO!”

Seifer’s legs pumped harder beneath him, sliding into the elevator as his fist pounded on the button that lead to the second floor. If he could just make it to the emergency  exit he would be as good as gone. Seifer’s mind was clouded with rage as he darted from the elevator and hung a sharp right passed  Quistis’s old classroom. Squall had to have been lying…right?  Rinoa wouldn’t marry him, not after everything Seifer had sacrificed for her. Squall was delusional, he was a glorified  _ placeholder. _ When he came back for  Rinoa , he was sure she wouldn’t take a second glance at Squall. Seifer sneered. Perfect Squall, knight in shining armor it seemed, and not just for  Rinoa . The entire Garden treated him like he was the best  SeeD they’d ever seen. It made Seifer sick.

_ I’ll show all of them.  _ Seifer thought as he kicked open the door to the emergency exit and came out at the fire escape. Seifer swore under his breath. He had forgotten that the Garden’s mobility meant they could propel through water. They were surrounded by nothing but ocean and he hesitated as he heard footsteps clattering toward the door. He could see Fisherman’s Horizon in the near distance, as the Garden made a sharp left toward Timber. He wasn’t sure he could swim the distance, unless he managed to keep his head above water. It was the only chance he had, however, as the men in yellow hats clamored out onto the deck. Seifer waved with a smug smirk and fell backward, splashing into the water below without a  moments more thought.

Cid, back in the infirmary, was frantically searching for Seifer as  Rinoa and Squall knelt at  Edea’s bedside.  Rinoa had imagined it would be bad, but her heart broke looking at her. She was completely missing her right eye and her body was covered in thick stitches from her collarbones down.  Rinoa watched Somberly as  Edea reached for Squall’s hand and squeezed it. “S-Squall--”

“Matron don’t talk, you need to rest.”

“No, I n-need you to  lis -listen to me. I already told  Cid, he knows what t-to do. You need to marry  Rinoa as soon as you physically are able if you intend to protect h-her in the c-coming war.  Esthar used to rip families apart by f-force, but President Laguna has fought to change many laws. It is s-significantly harder for the country to force a Sorceress from a legally b-bound spouse or family  than it is to detain one whose alone and defenseless.” 

Squall shook his head. “I don’t understand. I know I stole  Rinoa back from  Esthar , but Laguna is my father. He’s an idiot, but there is no way he would allow--”

“It doesn’t work that way Squall. Laguna has only  ch - changed the laws that he has at the mercy of the  Estharian Congress. He is powerless to make hunting Sorceresses  completely  illegal on h-his own, and...” She trailed off, unsure if she should disclose everything she knew. As stoic as he was, Squall’s emotions were fragile. This information could hurt him. “There is something you should know. I am n-not sure you can trust the president anymore, father o-or not.” 

It was clear that Squall did not understand and he stared at her, expecting an answer. She coughed hard, and attempted to regain her capacity to breathe. “Seifer was ordered to kill me...o-orders he received from the Captial.”

Squall’s eyebrows furrowed. “...of Esthar?”

Edea nodded. “If  anything Seifer has said to me in the last few days is to be believed, your father has a lot to answer for.” 

Cid walked up to the other side of the bed and rest a gentle hand on his wife’s shoulder. “That’s enough. I can fill them in on the rest, you need to sleep.”  Edea wanted to resist, but her body didn’t have the energy and she nodded to her husband. The Headmaster escorted Squall and  Rinoa into the hallway. 

Cid wasn’t sure where to begin. Did he say I’m sorry or congratulations? Perhaps both were appropriate. He frowned. “I hate that you need to do this out of necessity as opposed  to choice …” He trailed off and Squall rolled his eyes.

“Don’t. Marrying  Rinoa _ is  _ my choice. I asked her because I  _ wanted  _ to.”

Cid was surprised that he sounded so offended. He supposed it was true that while he had originally planted the seed for the idea, it was Squall who took the next steps. Cid had fully expected him to come up with any excuse or work around possible to keep  Rinoa at the Garden, but one mention of the word marriage had instead seemed so natural to Squall. It was clearly something he wanted. He wanted to finally have a family…someone to belong to. “That is true. But we are having to put a significant rush on—”

“I don’t care.” Squall reached for  Rinoa’s hand and pulled her closer to his side. “You let me know where and when, and I’ll show up in uniform. Until then we are setting a course for  Esthar . I need to…have a word with my father.” Squall’s words turned bitter on the word ‘father’ and  Rinoa gave him light squeeze. He squeezed her back.

“It will take us a while to get to  Esthar from Timber, we have to get  Edea settled into the hospital there first and foremost. After she’s  settled we’ll head back to FH, and you’re on your own from there, it’ll be easier to fly  Ragnarok into the  Esthar airstation than it would be to try and land the whole Garden. After  Edea is taken care of we should start the ceremony in ballroom while we fly toward FH. How does that sound?”

Squall stole a glance at  Rinoa . He didn’t care if he married her tonight or forty years from now, as long as they were together. It was her opinion he cared about.  Rinoa seemed to searching for answers in Squall’s expression too, as they locked eyes. He smiled at her and she held up her index finger in response. 

“One more night?”

That was all the confirmation he needed. Squall reached to tuck her hair gently behind her ears and he nodded. “One more night.” 


	7. Chapter 7

Edea was rushed by Cid and Dr. Kadowaki on a stretcher off the Garden the instant it landed, and Squall and Rinoa had wandered off to search for Zone and Watts. Squall decided to unpack a few of his and Rinoa’s belongings and pay upfront for several weeks at Timber’s hotel. Once they took care of the situation in Esthar, Squall fully intended to make good on his contract with the Forest Owls. He would prove to Cid once and for all that he was _not _avoiding Rinoa’s orders.

Once their affairs were in order and Zone and Watts had boarded the Garden, everyone piled back into their dorms to get some sleep before the big day. It had taken all the strength in Cid’s body to tear himself from Edea’s hospital bed, but this was something she needed him to do. As soon as he saw to the wedding, he was taking Squall’s team as far as FH like he promised, and then grounding the Garden in Timber as soon as Ragnarok had been safely dispatched. Squall’s team would be free to do good on their contract in the area, and all other missions would be postponed until Edea was back on her feet. The Garden would take the opportunity for more lectures and more time in the training facility for students preparing to take their SeeD exams.

The Garden was calm throughout the night, but the following morning seemed to be filled with electricity. When Squall awoke, he was alone, and he sat up in confusion. _Rinoa? _He peered toward his open closet and upon noticing that her mothers dress was missing he flopped back down on the bed. She was already off with the others getting ready. Squall curled up on his side and sighed. _What am I doing? _He couldn’t believe that he of all people was getting married today. It wasn’t that he had cold feet, he wanted this more than anyone. Squall was just…nervous, he guessed. He didn’t like not knowing where the future was going to take him. Everything used to be so cut and dry. Take this test, kill this monster, follow these rules. Nothing about love was so simple.

Squall just hoped he’d be _good at it_. He wasn’t someone who was great at expressing his emotions, and it wasn’t like he had a good example to follow. It was like being forced to lead the Garden all over again, he was going to have to make it up as he went. His leading of the SeeD’s against Ultimecia had ended up successful…right? He could have been a _worse _leader. Surely, he could be a husband. He took a deep breath. He didn’t know what he was worrying so hard about. All that mattered was that he loved her and she loved him. Squall wanted her forever, and that was about to happen. He should be overjoyed…and he was, but he felt like he was going to puke. He didn’t even have a last name to give her, he was already failing. What was he supposed to do, use Laguna’s? That didn’t feel right. He’d always called himself Leonhart...like Lion Heart…Griever. _What if she thinks that’s stupid?_

Squall grimaced deeply and shook the thoughts from his head. He needed to get ready. He wanted everything to be perfect for Rinoa, he couldn’t be late. He slipped into his SeeD uniform and checked his hair in the mirror, tucking his Griever necklace into his shirt where it wouldn’t be visible. Angelo barked at him from the bed and stuck her nose playfully into his back, giving him a nudge. He turned around and gave her a scratch behind her ears. “You think she’ll be happy with me, right?” Angelo barked again and licked Squall on the cheek. He laughed. “Glad you think so.”

The ballroom had been decorated by Selphie, who had stayed up most of the night making preparations. Irvine was amazed by the amount of sleep his girlfriend could run on…it was mildly terrifying. She was hyped up on enough coffee to make a normal person explode, but she was every bit as cheerful as always.

“Irvy!” Selphie squealed, throwing herself into his arms. “What do you think? Everything is ready!” Irvine chuckled. He had to admit, she had outdone herself. Everything was painted in a subtle silver hue, and blue and white flowers were scattered along the dance floor. She had managed to coordinate matching blue dresses with Quistis and Ellone _very _last minute, and Zell was waiting with Rinoa outside a pair of double doors to walk her down the aisle. Everything was set. Now all she needed was the groom.

“You’ve outdone yourself, Sephie.”

Selphie beamed. It was about that time that Squall arrived on the scene, Angelo trotting dutifully at his side. His expression was stony as ever, but his insides were completely aflutter. His heart was beating in his ears so hard he hardly heard Selphie as she pushed him toward Cid. His eyes scanned the room anxiously for any sign of Rinoa, but nothing could have prepared him for his own reaction when she walked through those doors on Zell’s arm.

Rinoa’s obsidian hair was curled in gentle ringlets that framed her face and her mother’s dress fit her perfectly. The lace shimmered under the ballroom lights and the bright white fabric hugged her curves in all the right places. Quistis was carrying the back of her dress, but Squall didn’t even see her. His eyes were frozen on the woman walking toward him, brown doe eyes full of unshed tears. He’d never seen a smile that wide on Rinoa’s face the entire time he’d known her. “You are so perfect.” He whispered. He knew she couldn’t hear him, but he didn’t care. It needed to be said. His heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest.

Rinoa might not have heard him, but Cid did, and he grinned from ear to ear. “Nice of you to say to me, Squall, but I’d save it for your bride, she’s almost here.” He teased. Squall’s face turned bright red and he glared at the Headmaster from the corner of his eyes.

“…I don’t…whatever.” Squall turned his face away and Cid burst into tearful laughter as Rinoa finally made it to their makeshift altar. Squall’s face only turned redder as his eyes locked with hers and her slender fingers reached out for his own. She was beyond beautiful and he instantly regretted anything he’d ever done to hurt her. He loved her so much.

“Squall…”

Her name on her lips made his mouth dry and he begrudgingly tore his gaze from her to look at Cid expectantly. If they didn’t get this ceremony started he thought he might die. Cid laughed again.

“I assume we are both ready?” Squall and Rinoa nodded and their friends grew silent. All eyes were on them, and Squall ran his thumb over the top of Rinoa’s hand in a soothing motion as he held it. There was no way she wasn’t just as nervous as he was. Cid continued. “Garden, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Sorceress Rinoa Heartilly and our own SeeD Commander Squall in holy matrimony. If anyone has any reason why this couple should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace.”

No one in the room was going to say anything, they knew, although Zone and Watt’s made protective glares at Squall from across the room. Cid winked at Zell. “Who gives this young woman away?”

Zell seemed to swell with pride. “Her best friend does.”

Zone and Watts bristled again at that and Rinoa couldn’t help but laugh. That laugh made Squall fall in love with her all over again. It took every muscle in his body to keep him from falling into her. Cid turned to Squall and handed him a simple silver wedding band. “Squall, do you take Rinoa to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, all the days of your life?”

Squall’s eye contact was intense and Rinoa blushed all the way down her neck. He had never looked at her like that before. “I do.” He slid the ring onto the third finger of her left hand.

“Rinoa, do you take Squall to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, all the days of your life?”

Rinoa’s tears finally spilled over as Cid handed her another silver band and she slid it on Squall’s left ring finger where Griever used to sit. “I do.”

Squall ebbed her tears away with the back of his hand, his body inching closer to her instinctively as he awaited confirming words from Cid. “By the power vested in me and as Headmaster of this institution I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Squall…you know what to do.” He didn’t need to be told twice, grabbing Rinoa’s waist and pulling her into a rough kiss. He kissed her with his whole body, and she melted against him, fingers tugging on his long dark hair.

Everyone cheered and Selphie threw fistfuls of rice into the air as Cid handed them their marriage certificate for them to sign. Squall looked almost shyly at the floor. “I don’t have a…I came from the orphanage without a last name. But I like Leonhart…if that’s…” He lost his nerve. “Or I could just take yours, that’s fine too.”

Rinoa wasn’t stupid, she knew that alluded to Griever and what the symbol of the lion meant to Squall. Griever had had such an important role in their love story too, in a way, and she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Maybe I could be a lion.”

Squall was surprised. “You…think it’s an alright name?”

She giggled. “I think Squall and Rinoa Leonhart has a good ring to it.”

Squall crushed his lips against hers again, earning a soft moan from her as he did so. He had never felt a surge of happiness like this before. It was as if she had become the center of his gravity, and she radiated a light that touched every dark part of Squall. He signed “Squall Leonhart” into being his legal name for the first time and shared it with another as Rinoa did the same. It was official, and Cid got out of their way as Selphie dimmed the lights. It was time for the first dance. Selphie had decided to surprise Rinoa with one of her mothers’ songs, and everyone backed up to the edges of the room to watch the couple dance to Eyes on Me.

Squall put one hand behind his back and leaned forward, extending his other for her to take. She accepted, and he pulled her back against his chest as they swayed to the gentle music. Rinoa laid her head against the beat of his heart and sighed happily. The moment couldn’t have been more perfect.

_Whenever sang my songs on the stage on my own. Whenever said my words, wishing they would be heard. I saw you smiling at me, was it real or just my fantasy? You’d always be there in the corner of this tiny little bar. _

“What if reality and my fantasy are one in the same?” She whispered, earning a smirk from her new husband.

“Then I guess I’m a pretty lucky guy.”

_I kind of liked it your way, how you shyly placed your eyes on me. Did you ever know that I had mine on you?_

Squall twirled Rinoa around and pulled her back again, letting out a chuckle at the pure bliss on her face. Things were about to get rough for them, and he couldn’t help allowing himself revel in the happy moment. They deserved this one, perfect moment, even if everything else crumbled around them. He kissed her temple and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Squall was ready to face Seifer, Esthar, Laguna, whatever else the world threw at him, so long as he could keep this angel safe. His Sorceress, his wife, his Rinoa. He’d protect his new family with his life, no matter the cost.

_Shall I be the one for you, who pinches so softly but sure? If frown is shown then, I will know that you are no dreamer._


	8. Chapter 8

Squall carried Rinoa back to their dorm room bridal style, traditionally carrying her over the threshold before sitting her on her feet near their bed. His heart was _ still _pounding in his ears, and he couldn’t pinpoint where all the anxiety was coming from. She was the same old Rinoa that he’d fallen in love with...but now...he didn’t know how to describe it. His heart ached every time he stole a glance at her. She was staring back at him, and in her chocolate eyes all the love in the universe was held. Love he didn’t deserve, but she had never once cared. 

“Rinoa...” He reached to tuck a perfect curl behind her ear, and she nuzzled her cheek into his palm as he did so. A graceful hand slid over his own and his skin seemed to burn where she touched him. His face reddened. She kissed his hand and he pulled her against him, moving her hair back as he tentatively pressed his mouth against her throat. He waited for a reaction, and her moan validated that it was okay to proceed. His hands slid to the zipper of her dress as he gently nipped at the soft flesh of her neck. Rinoa slid his uniform jacket off of his shoulders and tugged at the hem of his shirt. 

Squall broke his assault on Rinoa’s neck to allow her to pull his t-shirt off over his head. It pulled his hair into his eyes and she giggled gently. “So handsome.” He huffed lightly and pushed his locks back while she finished unzipping her dress. The soft fabric fell to the floor with ease and Rinoa’s eyes fell toward her feet. She blushed all down her body, refusing to meet Squall’s gaze as he tilted her chin with his hand. 

“If you don’t want to...” 

Rinoa shook her head wildly. “No, I do!” She insisted. “I just...” 

Squall’s fingertips brushed her skin like a ghost while he admired the olive colored perfection of her body. Modest breasts nestled into maroon cups, healthy waist that bent in a gorgeous hourglass shape, long thick legs that seemed to never end. Rinoa was beautiful, and it killed him that she didn’t know it. “Don’t worry about what I think. I think...the world.” He admitted awkwardly. 

“You know, I’ve never...” 

“Me either.” 

Rinoa seemed surprised, though Squall couldn’t imagine why. He’d never opened up enough to let anyone near him, let alone be intimate with him. He was more perplexed that _ she _had never. Seifer had always made it seem...he shook the thoughts from his mind. He didn’t want to think about Seifer right now. None of it mattered. All he wanted was Rinoa. She unclasped her bra and gingerly laid a hand on his chest. 

Squall closed the distance, pulling her bra off and roughly backing her against the bed. She fell backward onto the soft duvet and he climbed on top of her, kicking off his shoes as he did so. She fumbled with the button of his slacks while he pushed her panties off of her hips. Her nervous fingers were taking too long, and Squall jerked his pants down with one fell swoop. Things seemed to halt, however, once they were both entirely naked. Squall was hesitating, and Rinoa was looking up at him shyly from underneath her eyelashes. 

“I love you.” She whispered. 

He threaded his fingers through her hair with the hand he wasn’t using to support his own weight. “I know.” His erection was throbbing, and he rubbed it very gently against her sex a few times as he anxiously hovered over her body. “Is this...okay?” 

Her hips were rocking against him instinctively, and she nodded, never breaking eye contact as she leaned forward to softly capture her husband's lips. Squall was afraid that it would...hurt her, the first time. So, he slid his tongue into her mouth and pushed inside of her slowly while she was distracted. She yelped into his mouth, and he immediately stilled. A few stray tears rolled down her cheeks and Squall did his best to wipe them away as he nibbled tenderly on her bottom lip. “Noa?” His voice was like velvet and laced with a loving concern. It melted her insides. 

“I’m o-okay. You can move.” She promised. Their fingers threaded together and he rolled his hips into her. A deep moan escaped Rinoa’s lips and it tinted Squall’s face crimson. He had never heard a more beautiful sound in his entire life. She gasped at how full she felt, her back arching at the feeling of Squall’s manhood scorching her insides. As many times as Seifer had tried to pressure her into sex when they were together, she had never pictured it would feel anything like this. 

Rinoa grabbed a fistful of Squall’s hair and he growled, sucking one of her pert nipples into his mouth. “Ngh, Squall!” 

Squall couldn’t articulate how needed her calling out his name made him feel, but he also didn’t need every SeeD in the building hearing them in the throes of lovemaking. He pressed a finger to her mouth and shushed her, which only aroused her more. Squall had always been the best-looking guy she had ever seen. His blue eyes were guarded, yet innocent, and they shone like the ocean when he was happy. His lips were full and pouty, and his jaw firm. She loved the way his soft brunette hair was longer in the front and parted to frame his handsome features. From his earrings to his boots Squall was perfect, and that very much included the long diagonal scar that crossed his forehead. Rinoa pulled his face from her breasts and traced the scar lightly with her finger tips, kissing him hard as she did so. 

Squall groaned into the kiss, his tongue wrestling her own for dominance as he picked up the pace. He slammed in and out of her, exploring her mouth like it was brand new territory. The love that flowed between them was intense, and neither had ever felt as connected to one another as they did in that moment. They were no longer two separate entities, but one heart, and every thrust was another thread bonding their souls. It was as physically close as two people could be, and yet Squall found himself yearning to be even closer. He never wanted the connection to end. 

Rinoa couldn’t take it. Squall’s lust blown gaze, hair hanging haphazardly in front of the eyes she so adored. The feeling of the one person she loved most in all the world worshiping the inside of her body like it was his lifeline. She was about to come undone; she couldn’t hold it. Heat spread through her groin and her legs began to shake. She let out a whimper, a wave of euphoria crashing down on her body as her muscles clamped around Squall’s erection. 

Squall let out a guttural scream as Rinoa orgasmed. The sensation caught him off guard, and the sudden tightness around his aching member pushed him over the edge. He shot his load inside of her before he could stop it, hot and sticky fluid gushing everywhere between them. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she let out one last moan of pure bliss as Squall collapsed on top of her. “Rinoa I...I shouldn't've...I’m sorry.” He panted. 

Rinoa wrapped her arms around him as he lay there, nuzzling into his neck. “It’s part of you. I don’t mind.” She whispered back breathlessly. She could tell he was embarrassed. She kissed the side of his face, and he allowed her to hold him like that for a long while. He was still inside of her, but no one made a move to detangle the other from their body. 

It was Squall, surprisingly, who broke the long silence. “I love you too.” 

Rinoa had almost forgotten that he hadn’t really answered her before, and she smiled. “I know.” He chuckled at the call back and rested his forehead against her own. Their noses bumped into one another and Rinoa shook her head. “I can’t believe I really get to be your wife.” 

Squall shrugged. “I can't believe you really get to be my wife either.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “Everything happened so fast. I feel like it was yesterday that you danced with me in that crowded ballroom...you were wearing the white dress I like.” 

That had indeed become Squall’s favorite piece in her wardrobe and she squeezed her arms tighter around him. “I guess we have really only known one another a year. You don’t...regret anything, do you?” 

The question made Squall uncomfortable and his face scrunched up. “Of course not. Do you?” Squall wasn’t someone who pondered what if’s, and it didn’t matter to him how different things would have been if their relationship hadn’t progressed as quickly as it had. Things _ did _ progress fast, and that was okay with him, it was in the past, unchangeable, it happened. The only two things of which he was absolutely certain, was that he was a man of action and he loved Rinoa more than anything in the world. Everything else was incidental. He rescued her from space and from Esthar because he _ loved _ her, he promised his heart to her because he _ loved _ her, married her because he _ loved _her. He cared nothing for circumstance. 

“No, I could never regret being with you this way. You’re all I’ve ever wanted.” She assured him.

“Well you’ve got me, right here.” 

She kissed the tip of his nose. “And I’ll always have you, right?” 

_ Why is she asking me this? “ _I’m not going anywhere, Rinoa. I promise.” 

She seemed satisfied with that, and she had to laugh at his mild annoyance. Squall was so easy to rile up. She didn’t respond to him, trailing her fingers up and down his back. Squall was lean, but she could still feel his taught muscles beneath his skin, he was so strong for his age. She hummed absentmindedly, not realizing that she’d gently poked at Squall’s insecurity. 

_ Maybe she’s worried about the Timber contract too. _He wondered. “You know...there is a place here, at Garden for you. I could train you. We would never have to be apart.” They had just married and made love, he figured now was as good a time as any to talk about the future. 

Little did Squall know, thoughts like that had never once crossed Rinoa’s mind. She hadn’t yet come to realize that her time with SeeD was nearing an end, once her contract was fulfilled. A sudden panic tore through her, though she swallowed it, unwilling to ruin the moment. “I’d like that. I don’t want to leave, Squall. This is my home. Our home.” 

Squall’s words died on his lips, he hadn’t expected that to be her response. _ Really? “ _I’ll talk to Cid about it when we get back from Esthar. I already booked us a hotel in Timber, we can liberate the country and start your training at the same time, since the Garden will be grounded there for a while.” 

Excitement lit Rinoa’s eyes and she grinned. “We will have our work cut out for us in Timber. President Deling might have been killed by Ultimecia, but now things are worse than ever. The country is in complete and total anarchy while Galbadia fights to find themselves another tyrant.” Her words were bitter and Squall forced her to look into his eyes. 

“Hey, don’t worry. I’ll take care of it and you. Have you ever known me to run away from a fight?” 

She chuckled. “Not my Squall.” 

He kissed her chastely, rolling over to where she was on top and caressing her down her beautiful hips. “No matter what happens, even if you become the world’s enemy, I’ll be your knight.” 

“I think I’ll settle for being Galbadia’s enemy. Squall and Rinoa Leonhart, SeeD’s against the rest of the world.” 

Squall rolled his eyes at her melodramatics, but couldn’t help the sweet smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth. That was going to be their life together...wasn’t it? He couldn’t say he hated the idea. He pulled her head against his chest and petted her hair gently. “Get some sleep, Rinoa. We can take on the world in the morning.” 

She smirked. “Promise?” 

“I promise.” 


	9. Chapter 9

Squall woke with  Rinoa sleeping securely on top of him. His arms held her there tightly, and he petted her silky black hair as he watched her for a few moments. She was so peaceful and beautiful. He didn’t know what he did to deserve this. The Garden was well on its way to FH, and then he and  Rinoa would be back onboard the  Ragnarok . That was going to bring back memories. He trailed his fingertips up and down her bare back, enjoying the closeness while it lasted. He couldn’t believe yesterday's events had actually transpired. They were… _ married _ . He was holding his  _ wife _ . He heard Angelo sneeze in her sleep beside him, and he hadn’t even realized she was cuddled into his back.  _ Well, I guess she’s my dog too now. _ He thought. That would take getting used to.

When they arrived in Fisherman’s Horizon it would be a  short flight to  Esthar . Squall was mildly concerned that taking  Rinoa with him would be a mistake. That being said, it was hard for him to imagine that after everything they had all been through that Laguna of all people would bring her harm. Seifer wasn’t to be trusted, and he had no idea what sorts of false information he’d been feeding the President for him to give that sort of order. What reason did  Esthar have for fearing  Edea now that she was no longer a Sorceress? Unless Laguna didn’t realize that? Squall frowned.

Rinoa’s eyes fluttered open while Squall was lost in thought and she smiled up at him. “Good morning.”

Squall kissed the top of her head. “Morning. Get dressed. We need to be prepared for when the Garden lands.”

Rinoa pouted. “No cuddles?”

Squall didn’t react and  Rinoa whined. He noticed, but there was no time for romantics at the moment. Yesterday had ended, and today couldn’t afford a lack of focus. Squall pulled on his pants and laced into his combat boots, silently watching  Rinoa as she searched for her clothes. Her long hair did little to cover the fresh love bites on her neck, and he smirked to himself. He tugged a clean white t-shirt on over his head and slid into his leather jacket, wrapping his arms around his wife from behind as she clasped her blue cardigan together. “Ready?”

Rinoa smiled and pulled one of his gloved hands to her lips to kiss. “As I’ll ever be.”

The pair reported to the bridge and Nida parked the Garden right on the edge of FH. The squad heading to  Esthar was going to be Squall,  Rinoa , and Zell.  Quistis ,  Selphie , and Irvine were under orders to escort Zone and Watts back to Timber in the meantime. They would regroup at the hotel once Squall and the others were done in  Esthar . Cid was debriefed the three of them, giving orders for them to make their time in  Esthar as brief as was possible. Everyone was needed in Timber in case Seifer came back for  Edea . “I need the three of you to bring as much information back as possible. This endangers my wife just as much as it does yours.” Cid made direct eye contact with Squall as he said this and the  SeeD nodded.

“Understood.” Squall and Zell both delivered a perfect salute, and  Rinoa attempted the salute as best as she could. It was a little wobbly, but Cid’s old eyes crinkled as he smiled at her.

“Keep practicing. You’ll be a suitable candidate for  SeeD in no time.”

Rinoa looked surprised that he’d say such a thing, but a smug smile crept onto Squall’s face. He wondered briefly if the Headmaster had the same plans to train  Rinoa that he did, but he didn’t have time to ponder the thought much as they were directed to board  Ragnarok immediately. The three clamored into the elevator and rode it down to the first floor, rounding a left and heading through a pair of double doors to the hangar bay.  Rinoa reached for Squall’s hand as they boarded the shiny red ship, and Squall brought hers to his lips to kiss. It was a brief gesture, and he dropped her hand the moment after, but it was enough, and  Rinoa smiled.

Zell jumped into the pilot seat and flipped a few switches in excitement. He had never flown  Ragnarok before,  Selphie always called the Cockpit. Squall looked uneasy about the prospect, especially after his oh so magnificent machine handling at the  Deep Sea Research Facility. “Noa, put your seatbelt on.”

Rinoa mock saluted him and giggled as she plopped down into one of the seats. “Yes, sir.” Squall rolled his eyes at her and Zell crossed his arms across his chest.

“You could say please, you know, it wouldn’t kill you. You haven’t said a word to me, but you’re going to order your own wife around like that?”

Squall’s expression remained indifferent. “I don’t care if  _ you  _ put  _ your  _ seatbelt on.” 

It took a moment for Zell to process what Squall was implying, and he shot out of his seat when he did. “Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!”

Squall sighed. “Keep your hands on the controls, Zell, or I’m driving.” He drawled, taking a seat beside  Rinoa . Zell grumbled something about Squall being an asshole and  Rinoa snickered under her breath. She laid her head on his shoulder and Squall automatically slid his arm around her waist. They were quiet for a long while after that, sitting in a comfortable silence as  Ragnarok whizzed through the morning air.

Squall was in his thoughts, as always, and  Rinoa got warm enough snuggled into her husband’s leather jacket that she drifted off to sleep. Squall slid the jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders as she slept, and he held her there for most of the journey to  Esthar . Zell was silent almost the whole way there, sulking, Squall assumed, until he muttered profanity under his breath and hopped out of his seat.

“Uh…Squall?” 

Squall had almost nodded off himself, but he carefully maneuvered around  Rinoa as not to wake her up. He stood, walking toward Zell and gazing out into the horizon before them.  Esthar’s air station was completely blocked off, they were going to have to enter the city on foot. His eyebrows furrowed. “They’ve barricaded their air station? Why?”

Zell shrugged. “Only one way to find out.”

They parked  Ragnarok on the outskirts of the city, and made sure their GF’s were fully  junctioned and weapons drawn as they cautiously crept onto the city's skyway entrance.  Esthar City had one outer skyway and two inner skyways, all of which lead to the Presidential Palace.  Rinoa stuck close to Squall as they rode the skyway anxiously through the vast, confusing, and colorful city. She did not have a good feeling in her gut. Laguna was a good man, but every political power in Gaia was on high Sorceress alert following the murder of President  Deling and the near crippling Time Compression that almost decimated the planet. She and Squall hadn’t spoken to Laguna much since he had confided in Squall that he was his father. She knew it had eaten her husband alive. She wasn’t sure he was any better off knowing than he had been thinking he was an orphan. 

Their arrival at the palace was eerily quiet. Squall gripped his  gunblade in one hand and  Rinoa’s hand in his other, shooting a sideways look at Zell. Zell returned the weary glance and tightened the straps on his gloves. Something was off. The air station was blocked and there wasn’t a guard in sight as they silently maneuvered through the immaculate hallways.  _ What is Laguna playing at?  _ Squall didn’t even bother knocking on the door to the presidential suite, kicking the door in and grimacing as his father turned to greet him. 

Laguna’s smile was warm and his bright green eyes softened at the sight of his son. Squall was not in the mood to mirror the affectionate demeanor and Ward and  Kiros looked at the floor awkwardly. “We hear congratulations are in order. Cid called and told me to be expecting your arrival. It’s not every day your son  gets married.”

Squall gritted his teeth at the word son as it hung in the air like an  acusation .  _ I am  _ not _ your son.  _ The thought made his stomach churn.  _ You abandoned me and my mother.  _ Somewhere inside the more rational side of Squall knew it wasn’t Laguna’s fault, but the feelings wouldn’t leave him all the same. “This is not a social call. Balamb Garden has some concerns regarding an alleged order on the life of Former Sorceress Edea...an order carried out by  _ you.”  _

Laguna’s smile faltered. “Ah, straight to business. You’re always so serious. You get that from your mother.” He said softly, smiling as a wisp of a distant memory came to mind.  Squall’s body went rigid at Rinoa’s side, and she squeezed his hand tightly. He squeezed back. It was small, but the silent gesture brought him more comfort than she realized.

“Listen to me, Laguna. Your answer here directly affects our relationship from this moment forward. I would choose my words carefully.  _ Why  _ are you targeting Sorceresses?” Squall’s tone was scathing, and Laguna was immediately wounded. Kiros and Ward both opened their mouths to jump to his defense, but Laguna silenced them with a gesture.

“I’m not. I would never purposefully hurt you, Squall, whether you believe that or not. That curtesy extends to Rinoa, she’s our family, officially.” He explained with a small, broken smile.

That made Squall uncomfortable and he broke eye contact as Laguna continued. “Esthar was formerly run by Sorceress Adel before my presidency. She kidnapped more than a few young girls from their homes during the Sorceress War, including your sister Ellone, in search of an heir. You know this. What you don’t realize is the sort of hysteria that is left in the wake of something terrible like that, not unlike the worldwide panic we are seeing post Ultimecia. When I first was elected to office Congress convinced me to sign some bills regarding the legal detaining of Sorceresses at the Sorceress Memorial. After everything I had been through with Ellone, and then losing you and your mother as a result…it seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“And now?” Squall asked expectantly.

Laguna sighed. “Now I understand that it’s no better than the kidnapping the country was guilty of before my time here. Not all Sorceresses are a source of concern.” He shot a meaningful smile at Rinoa. “I know it threatens to rip families apart just as likely as Adel did, which is why I’m working to dissolve the laws. Unfortunately, I’ve only made small strides, the rest of the government has given a significant amount of pushback. Thankfully, there aren’t many Sorceresses alive right now that we are aware of.”

That was the wrong thing to say, and he didn’t realize until it had already come out of his mouth. Squall’s eyes narrowed into slits.  _ So, the only family its going to rip apart is mine, how comforting.  _ Squall threw his arm out to the side. “This explains nothing. Law or no law, that. Order. Came. From.  _ You.  _ How do I know Rinoa isn’t next?” He barked.

Laguna took a flustered step toward his son and Squall moved three paces back, tugging his wife back with him. Laguna waved his hands about in exasperation. “Son, listen, I know I messed up, and I know you don’t trust me. But how well do you trust the source of this information? Seifer hasn’t exactly proven reliable before, has he? Esthar hasn’t made an attack on any former sorceress, and  _ I  _ certainly never ordered any such attack.”

Squall was quiet for a few moments before responding. He tried to push his anger to the back of his mind, he wasn’t being professional, and he shook his head as if to clear it. He couldn’t let his personal feelings cloud his judgement, it set a bad example for Rinoa of how a SeeD should behave. “What do you know of Seifer?”

“More than you realize.” Laguna managed another warm smile and risked placing his hand on Squall’s shoulder. When he didn’t shrug it off, Laguna’s expression lightened considerably. “We need to have a serious talk about Seifer. Things in Esthar are worse than you know. We had to barricade the Air Station to make sure Rinoa wasn’t seized the moment you landed.”

Squall’s eyes widened. “What?”  _ He…protected her? From who? _

Laguna smiled. “Like I said…we have a lot to talk about.”


	10. Chapter 10

The air was thick and uncomfortable. Zell fidgeted with his hands and attempted to ignore the tension mounting between Laguna and Squall. Squall was newly married and trying to build his own version of family, and Laguna was throwing a wrench in those preconceived plans. As much as Zell sympathized with his Commander, all he really wanted to know was what Seifer had to do with all this. 

Zell hadn’t trusted Seifer from the very beginning. Everyone always had given him the benefit of the doubt, ever since they were children. Seifer is just a troubled kid they’d say, or he’s just a little hot headed. Zell had been labeled hot headed straight out the gate and he’d never once pulled the stunts that Seifer had pulled over the years, from getting Quistis fired all the way to joining Ultimecia and hospitalizing Edea. Zell gritted his teeth hard. Man, it pissed him off. If that bone head did anything to hurt Rinoa, Squall wouldn’t be the only one in line to kill him. His body trembled with rage and Laguna raised an eyebrow. 

“Is your friend okay?” 

Squall threw a glance back at Zell and rolled his eyes. “That’s just Zell. He does that.” A deep grimace darkened Squall’s expression. He was worried. He didn’t know who and what to trust anymore. “Tell me what you know.” 

Laguna sighed. “Seifer has made a bit of a name for himself here in Esthar in the months following the Time Compression. Galbadia is locked in a civil disagreement on who should succeed President Deling, his young son, or a newly elected candidate. The people never did hold much power under a tyrant like Deling, and the rest of the country’s loyalist government is attempting to push Deling’s son into the Presidency without an election. Galbadia is our largest political rival. Now would be the perfect opportunity for Esthar to wipe Deling’s stain off of the Western Continent. Seifer came to me offering intel on the political machinations underway in Deling City, claimed there was someone he loved back home who needed to see Timber liberated.” 

Squall growled under his breath, his blue grey eyes glaring daggers into the floor. When was Seifer going to get it through his thick skull? Rinoa did _ not _love him. Squall’s eyes crept up to Rinoa’s face, and she looked sad. It wounded him mildly and he let her hand fall from his grasp. She turned wide brown eyes on him and her eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

“Squall?” 

Squall didn’t answer, and Laguna cleared his throat. “I demanded to know what the kid wanted in exchange, he looked…sinister, gave me a bad feeling. He said he wanted our help taking revenge on Cid and Edea Kramer, as well as…you, Squall. Thought that an anti-sorceress nation would be more than happy to take him up on the offer. I might have…made the mistake of telling him you were my child, and that I wasn’t going to allow anything that was going to bring you harm. He stormed off, and next thing I knew he was holed up in the city, riling up the extremist anti-sorceress groups that have been popping up post Ultimecia. Earned himself quite the cult following. I assume those are the people who helped him attack the former Sorceress, but Squall I’ve seen these people first hand. Their hatred of magic is…unrivaled. They aren’t gonna stop at Edea.” He warned. 

The information sunk in for Squall at an instant. _ That son of a bitch. _ “If he can’t win her back from me then he’ll kill her. That’s what all this is about for him, not magic. ” Hatred simmered under his skin, and he immediately wish ed he had clocked him more than once that day in the infirmary. “He doesn’t love her. Rinoa is a _ possession _to Seifer. In his mind, I have something he wants.” 

“He can’t have me!” Rinoa cried in exasperation. She was so sick of Seifer acting like he had some sort of claim over her, they hadn’t been together in two years. She would always care about him, but she didn’t love him, not for a long, long time. It would always be Squall. 

Her outburst seemed to relieve Squall, if only a little, but Laguna appeared confused. He had no idea of the history between the three of them, so Squall’s coming to this conclusion didn’t make sense to him. “The person he wanted to liberate Timber for was…Rinoa?” 

Squall’s face was red, palms sweaty. He was furious, and the look in his eyes when he turned to look at Laguna was desperate. “Help _ me _ liberate Timber. And believe me, I’ll be sure to take care of your little cult issue _ myself _ .” _ No one is going to treat _ _ Rinoa _ _ like she isn’t human. No one. _He vowed bitterly. 

Rinoa reached for Squall again, and he let her wrap her arms around one of his own tightly. “Hey, it’s okay.” His eyes softened considerably as he looked at her, but he didn’t respond. 

Laguna wasn’t sure what to say. This hadn’t exactly been what he was expecting. He had to admit though, Esthar _ did _need to make a move on Galbadia before another President was declared and working with Garden to liberate Timber would keep him closer to Squall, who he was desperate for a relationship with. His mind was made up instantaneously. “You have my word, Squall. Esthar will assist Balamb Garden in liberating Timber, and any help you can give in taking care of Seifer and his goons is appreciated and has my full sanction. Whatever it takes.” He put both of his hands on Squall’s shoulders and grinned. “We will make sure Rinoa stays safe. I promise. No more broken families.” 

That touched Squall more than Laguna would ever realize, and he immediately shrugged away from his touch. “…w-whatever.” Rinoa smiled gently and mouthed thank you to Laguna behind Squall’s back. Laguna only chuckled and winked at her in return. 

  


Meanwhile, Irvine, Quistis, and Selphie had found themselves in an awkward situation. They had escorted the remaining two Forest Owls back to their home base, and now all that was left to do was loiter at the nearby tavern until it was time to regroup with Squall. Selphie was happy as a lark, perched in Irvine’s lap as she sipped at a virgin margarita. Irvine was content just doting on Selphie quietly, but Quistis felt like a third wheel. 

Quistis was used to never being picked by Squall, she was always stuck in the party that went on without him when they split up. Usually she preferred it that way, Squall wouldn’t send her out on her own if he didn’t trust her to get things done. But this time…this time she just felt like a babysitter. Escort missions were not altogether very exciting, and now that Zone and Watts were safely out of their custody, there was nothing of any interest to do. 

“Why the long face, Quisty?” Irvine finally asked. 

Quistis sighed heavily. “Just wondering about the exciting adventure Squall and the princess are out having.” 

Irvine chuckled. “What exactly constitutes as an exciting adventure? Squall is out making sure his dad isn’t plotting to murder his wife.” 

_ Well, when framed _ that _ way… _Quistis shrugged. Still sounded better than sitting in a rundown bar in possibly the most boring country on the Western Continent. Or maybe it was just the fact that her adoptive parents were from Timber. She could still see the disdain in her mother’s eyes when she shipped her off to the Garden. Her parents couldn’t even be bothered to send her to the Galbadian Garden, no, they sent her across an ocean. It made visitation nearly impossible. Quistis bitterly wished she was old enough to order a shot of something stronger than Sprite, when something odd flashed in her peripheral vision. She whipped around, scanning the room critically. There was nothing there but the local drunk, asleep toward the back door that led out into the alleyway. “Selphie did you see…?” 

Selphie glanced up from her beverage and tilted her head at her friend. “Did I see what?” 

_ Maybe it’s just my imagination. _She thought. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind than Irvine pulled a pistol from a strap holstered to his hip. 

“Quistis get down, NOW!” 

Quistis slammed her torso hard against the table and a loud shot erupted from Irvine’s gun. There was a loud grunt from behind her as the bullet tore into the stranger’s flesh, slicing through muscle and bone as it lodged inside his ribcage. She heard a weapon clatter to the ground, and she shakily turned in her seat to get a look at her attacker. 

He was short, glittering chin length red hair covering an eye while the other rusty brown one lingered on his dagger. He had a baby face, but his features looked incredibly familiar. This kid couldn’t have been any older than twelve and Quistis grimaced. “State your business. Where are your parents?” 

The kid snarled at the question and he spit in Quistis’s direction. “None of your goddamn business.” 

Irvine gently slid Selphie out of his lap and stood to help the kid, guilt breaking across his face. He had seen someone rear back to stab his friend and he shot on impulse; he didn’t have enough time to register that it was a child. He knelt beside the boy and applied pressure to the wound, and the kid tried to wiggle out of his grasp. 

“Get your hands off me!” 

“I’m only trying to—” Irvine was cut off by a voice he hadn’t heard in months. He turned, short silver hair coming into view as he realized that none other than Fujin was standing behind him. She had her hands on her hips and her expression was stony as ever. 

“ENOUGH.” 

The child stopped trashing and stared at her, watching with a sullen pout as Raijin walked up beside her. “Seymour, you need to me more careful, y’know?” 

It was then that it clicked for Quistis, she had known she knew that face from somewhere. _ Seymour _ _ Deling _ _ ???? _ A pit of dread dropped into her stomach. What was Seifer’s gang doing with the President's son? 

“But you said—” 

Raijin didn’t let Seymour finish, gesturing for Fujin to get him out of there. She flung the wounded child over her shoulder and Irvine stood to intercept her. Raijin kicked Irvine’s legs out from under him and Fujin laughed as she carried Seymour off toward their vessel. 

“Don’t bother. Seymour is our responsibility now, y’know? He’s an orphan just like the rest of us. We have to stick together.” 

Quistis snorted. “Oh, so you mean to tell me you and Fujin adopted the president’s son? Come on, Raijin, how stupid do you think—” 

“Not adopted. More like…borrowed. He belongs to Seifer by right, y’know?” 

“No, I do not _ know _.” Quistis hissed in irritation. “What the hell do you even mean?” 

Raijin smirked and shrugged his shoulders. “If you don’t know, I can’t tell ya.” 

Irvine cocked and reloaded his pistol. “Why was Seymour Deling about to attack Quistis?” He demanded. 

Raijin scratched the back of his head. “Kid’s confused. He wasn’t supposed to attack Quistis. He was supposed to attack _ Rinoa _. I guess since she ain’t here…he got mixed up.” 

That answer only begot more questions, and Quistis lashed her whip at Raijin. It whacked him hard across the face and he stumbled backwards several paces. Her face was red and she raised the weapon above his head. “You are going to answer me. Cut the bullshit. Why would Seifer put someone up to that? I thought he loved Rinoa.” 

Raijin grabbed Quistis’s whip as it came down and he yanked it out of her hands. She flinched, and he shook his head at her. “I’m not going to hit you.” 

She growled. “But you’re not going to answer me either, right?” 

Raijin only smiled and Quistis could have screamed aloud. Seifer planned to injure Rinoa to get her away from Squall if Quistis had to guess, and she swung her elbow out to make contact with Raijin’s nose. The impact sent Raijin to the floor and Irvine gripped him up by his shirt collar. 

“Tell us why Seifer is doing this.” 

Raijin chuckled hard. “I won’t hurt Selphie or Quistis. But I don’t know you, y’know.” Raijin was quite a bit more muscular than Irvine and he pried himself out of his grip like it was nothing. His fist connected with Irvine’s jaw so hard it cracked, sliding unnaturally up toward his cheekbone. Selphie ran to him, catching him in her arms as he fell backward, unconscious. 

Quisitis gasped. “You didn’t have to hit him so hard!” When she turned her eyes from Irvine’s slumped body back to Raijin, he was gone, and she swore under her breath. She reached for her cell phone, dialing Squall’s number as fast as her trembling fingers would allow. She didn’t know what the hell was going on, but one thing was for sure. Rinoa was _ not _safe. 


	11. Chapter 11

Squall and Laguna worked closely together over the course of the next six weeks. Battle strategies, intel operations, long and tedious hours with the two of them holed up in the Forest Owls base with  Rinoa , Zone, and Watts. Laguna was in heaven, but to Squall, it was working this intimately with  Rinoa that was making him happy. Every hour spent inside her beautiful, passionate mind strengthened his resolve. She was a  _ perfect  _ candidate for  SeeD . She was ruled by her heart instead of her head, which would no doubt get her into trouble, but she was full of such passion and determination. Being full of heart wasn’t always a bad thing.

Today was going to be their first big mission, putting all that hard work and planning into action. Squall was kind of…excited, he wanted to see how  Rinoa would do. He knew Cid was watching closely too. Squall played with her hair absentmindedly as they laid there that morning, his arms wound tightly against her waist.  Rinoa was so tiny, and yet recently she’d been complaining about weight gain. Squall thought the gentle pudge of her tummy was as cute as it was barely noticeable, but he’d never tell her that. As far as she was  concerned he hadn’t noticed any new weight at all, he knew better. He was honestly relieved that she was retaining weight, she’d been sick for several days now, and it was difficult for her to keep certain foods down. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, running his palm over her forehead and holding it there for a moment. No fever. His worry subsided a little, though his eyebrows knitted together as she groaned softly in his arms.

“Ow.” She muttered as she rolled to face Squall. Her lips rolled down into a pout and he shook his head at her.

“Nauseas?”

Rinoa sighed heavily. “No, actually. My chest is just sore. It’s time for my—”

Squall sat up abruptly. “I’m  gonna stop you there.”  Rinoa laughed at him, watching lovingly as he slid into black jeans. They should have been up an hour ago, but Squall thought she needed to rest. He needed her at full health and capacity for the mission this morning. “We are late. Come on.”

Rinoa nodded. “Okay, I’m  gonna dress in the bathroom. I’ll meet you outside.” Squall knew that was code for  _ I need a tampon  _ and he left her to her business. He finished dressing and went to meet up with Laguna and the others and  Rinoa rummaged around for a tampon in her belongings.  Rinoa had always been very regular, it came on the twenty-third of every month like clockwork. For whatever reason, however, for the first time in her life she had missed a period. A lot had happened in November, with the wedding and everything that had happened with  Edea , so she had assumed it was related to stress.  _ No wonder I’m so sick.  _ She thought to herself.  _ It’s late December now, this one is going to be a monster. _

Expecting the worst,  Rinoa grabbed an extra-absorbent feminine product and sat down in the bathroom. Nothing could have surprised her more when she looked…and there was nothing there. Not a drop. Alarm flooded her body, but she tried not to panic.  _ No, no, no. I have the symptoms...it’ll come. I just have to give it more time. _

Rinoa looked a little pale when she regrouped with the others outside of the hotel and she could tell that Squall was worried. She managed a happy-go-lucky smile and mouthed “I’m fine” to him as he folded his arms across his chest. Squall wasn’t so sure, but he didn’t call her out on it, and instead made eye-contact with Laguna. “Are we ready to proceed?”

“We were ready an hour ago.” Zell groused, earning a sharp glare from his companion.

Laguna laughed. “It’s okay. I don’t mind letting the love birds sleep in.” He winked at Squall , whose face turned red as he let out an irritated grumble. “We received a report from your Headmaster that there was going to be a raid on the hospital today. This is where our fight begins. Former Sorceress Edea has recovered well enough to be back onboard the Garden in the interim, but the other patients aren’t so lucky.  Galbadian forces will stop at nothing to find  Deling’s missing son, and there is an entire ward full of sick and vulnerable children that need our protection. Clear out the hospital of any unwanted non-civilian activity, and then we will rendezvous in front of the tavern before taking the next step. Does that sound good to you, Squall? You’re the Commander here.”

Squall saluted his father stiffly and nodded his head. “Everyone  move out.  Rinoa , Zell, you know the drill, you’re with me.  Quistis , you’re with me too,  Selphie and Irvine will accompany Laguna. Get in and get out as quickly as possible, leave no child behind.” He ordered. 

Quistis was surprised, but happy to be in the main party, and she and  Selphie , Irvine, Zell, and  Rinoa all saluted their Commander back. “Yes, Sir.” They broke off into groups and Laguna’s team stormed the front door while Squall lead his squad stealthily through a forgotten back entrance. The lights in the hospital were dim and  Rinoa choked on the silence as her stomach lurched. She couldn’t tell if her sickness was back or if she was just afraid, and she slid a clammy hand around her husband’s coat sleeve. Squall was too hyper-focused to notice, creeping silently onto the children's wing of the facility.  Quistis and Zell brought up the back, lunging for cover as a beeping on a nearby monitor quickened into a small explosion. 

Squall and  Rinoa were knocked forward by the blast and Squall hit his head hard against the sterile white hospital wall. There was a ringing in his ears and he groaned, reaching out for  Rinoa . She leaned over him, taking his face in her hands to make sure he was okay. “Squall?! You’re hurt...” 

A child screamed down the hall, and Squall shook his head. He was dizzy, and his eyes wouldn’t focus, his hands gripping  Rinoa hard. “Don’t bother with me, go.” She wouldn’t listen, fawning over him as her fingers combed through his hair for an injury. When she pulled her hand back, it was coated red, and a tear ran silently down her cheek. She just wanted to help. She started to cast cure, but Squall gently pushed her away. “You are a  SeeD and these kids are depending on you, I said go.  _ Go now!”  _ He hated to raise his voice, but he needed her to understand. This was her moment. 

Rinoa steeled her own heart against the crack threatening to form. She knew he wasn’t being mean; he was doing his job. She needed to help or get  out. _ You’re wrong, Squall.  _ She thought to herself as she pushed her body to her feet and ran toward the sound of the child.  _ I am not a  _ _ SeeD _ _ . Not yet. I don’t know if I can do this.  _ Rinoa knew she was too soft. She always had  been. What the hell was she doing? She didn’t have much time to wallow, skidding to a stop as she came across the wailing child. A  Galbadian soldier had the small boy pinned to his hospital bed, the barrel of his gun jammed into the kid's temple. 

“He couldn’t have gotten far, tell me where Seymour  Deling is! He was last seen here visiting his mother last week, before she passed. We  _ know  _ he ran off to the children’s ward when the First Lady stopped breathing.  _ Where. Did. He. Go?!” _ The soldier demanded. 

“I don’t know! I told you I didn’t see anything!” The boy sobbed, snot running down his face as he wept. Rage bubbled up inside of  Rinoa , and her instincts seemed to take over. Magic teemed at her fingertips, and she jerked her arm out toward the soldier. Ice as sharp as daggers shot from her hand, piercing the man’s right flank.  The solider howled and  Rinoa shot a projectile from Shooting Star, lodging it deep into his neck. He staggered, and  Rinoa’s combat boot slammed into his chest as she roundhouse kicked him to the floor. The sudden sharp movement threw her equilibrium off balance and her legs buckled as she attempted to reach the child. 

“A-Are you--” She gripped the bed in an attempt to steady herself.  _ You have to make sure the kid is okay.  _ She thought, but she couldn’t catch her breath long enough to speak.  Quistis and Zell had  run to her aid, lingering in the doorway as they watched her. 

Quistis was impressed with what she had just witnessed, it wasn’t often she saw  Rinoa of all people engaged in close quarters combat. She wanted to pay her a compliment, but her friend didn’t look right as she turned to look at her. “ Rinoa ?” 

Rinoa’s eyes were dull and lidded. She tried to ask the boy once more if he was okay, but it came out garbled as she nosedived to the floor. Zell bolted to her side, and yelled for  Quistis to get Squall.  _ C’mon, Noa, wake up. What the hell happened to you?  _

While Squall and his team were otherwise occupied, Laguna was knee deep in  Galbadian blood. The front entrance was overrun with soldiers. Most of the staff on the ground floor had been slaughtered, and none other than Fury Caraway was holed up in the administration office giving orders. Laguna was crouched behind an overturned desk and he could hear Selphie whisper from behind him. 

“President Loire? We aren’t really  gonna kill  Rinoa’s dad, are we?” Her voice shook with anxiety and Irvine placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

Laguna raised an eyebrow. “ _ That  _ is her dad? Wait...but wouldn’t that make...” There was truly no time for them to be having this conversation, and he trailed off. But the sudden re a lization shook Laguna to his core. His son was married to Julia’s daughter.  He was now...related to Julia through marriage, but not in the way that he had once dreamed of. He hummed. Fate had a cruel sense of humor. 

“You okay?”

“I’m fine, and please, call me Laguna.” He took a moment to recompose himself. “Killing the General isn’t the plan, not unless he forces our hand. Follow my lead, the admin office is positioned directly below us. I’m going to shoot my grappling hook into the wall above the window and confront Caraway myself. In the meantime, I want one of you to make sure all doors to the building are barred while the other holds the soldiers off for as long as it takes me to get the General to call off his squadrons. Are we understood?”

Selphie and Irvine nodded. “What about the children?”

“Squall’s team has that covered; they’ll keep them safe. Irvine, as a sharpshooter you have a better range, so  Selphie , I want you on the doors. Let’s move.” He ordered.  Selphie and Irvine wasted no time springing to action while Laguna grappled himself down from the ledge of the platform they were on. His lithe, strong body swung back and forth on the line like he was back in his 20’s, and a wild grin plastered his face as he bent his legs in preparation for impact. His body broke  through the window effortlessly as he landed on his feet. “Nice to finally meet you.”

Rinoa’s father was startled, reaching for the gun laying on the far side of the table he had been sitting at. Laguna pulled a machine gun on him and flipped his long black hair dramatically over his shoulder. “That won’t be necessary. I am just here to talk. But first, I’m  gonna need you to call your thugs to retreat. Some of these kids are dying, there is no sense in making their final days even more miserable.”

Fury snorted. “Is that your plan? Appealing to my humanity? This is war, Sir. I am doing what my country asks of me, no more, no less. You better have something better to offer me than sympathy and treason.”

Laguna’s smile never wavered. “Contrary to popular belief, I am not an idiot. I used to be a  Galbadian solider, I know how this works. Equivalent exchange.” Laguna chewed on his bottom lip, attempting to come up with something fast. He had sort of concocted this plan by the seat of his pants. “I have valuable information on the whereabouts of Seymour  Deling . And if that isn’t enough, your daughter is here, aiding  Esthar in  our assault of this operation. The longer your soldier’s fight us off the more likely she is to get hurt.”

Caraway’s face turned a dark burgundy at the thought of his daughter.  Of course she was here.  Rinoa was always right in the center of trouble. No matter what he had said during their last altercation, however,  Rinoa was his only child. She was the only thing he had left of Julia. “If you’re lying, I will kill you myself.” He muttered, reaching for the walkie talkie clipped to his waistband. “Fall back and regroup toward the center of the building. Remain on standby until you receive orders otherwise. Do you copy?”

The sound of static filled the room as several soldiers radioed back. “Roger that, Sir.” 


	12. Chapter 12

Squall flew through the remains of the ward with  Rinoa clutched tightly in his arms. He had rounded the children in one room and sealed the door, ordering them to only open it for a nurse they trusted once this was all over. His head still pounded, but it was a welcome distraction from the flurry of emotions weighing heavily on his chest.

“What the hell happened?” He barked at Zell from over his shoulder.

_ _ Zell shrugged. “How should I know? She took that soldier down like it was nothing and then she just…fell over.”

_ Damn it.  _ Squall shouldn’t have been so hard on her, he should have been watching her. This was his fault. He knew she was sick. On the other hand, he couldn’t treat her any differently than the other members of his team just because she was his wife. He couldn’t coddle her. He felt guilty, worried, angry. This had to be more than just a cold, and  Rinoa should be at home resting in the infirmary.  _ I should have paid more attention to your symptoms. I’m sorry. _

Squall tried to force himself out of his own head as they reached the rendezvous point outside, eyes frantically scanning for his father. Laguna’s team hadn’t made it out yet and Squall was beginning to panic. He couldn’t abandon his post, but he couldn’t stand not knowing what was wrong with  Rinoa either. He must have been making a face, because  Quistis gave him a sympathetic pat.

“Stay calm, Squall. She probably just got too hot or something. I’m sure she’s fine.”

“You don’t know that.” He snapped. “She’s been vomiting for over a week now. Can’t eat, just the smell of those hotdogs makes her ill.”

Zell thought for a moment. “Food poisoning maybe?”

That made sense to Squall, he knew it couldn’t have been the flu, she had no fever. He put his hand to his forehead as he mulled it over, sighing heavily and brushing her hair from her eyes. “Well, no…wouldn’t we all have food poisoning then? Everyone eats those hotdogs.” He concluded.

Realization washed over  Quistis , and she paled three shades.  _ Oh Squall…you are such an idiot.  _ She didn’t know whether or not she should voice her opinion. It was hard to judge whether he’d be elated or devastated. He looked pointedly at her, as if he could sense there was something she wasn’t saying, but in that moment  Rinoa’s eyes fluttered open, and that instantly occupied every sliver of Squall’s attention.

“Are you hurt?” He asked softly.

Rinoa gingerly grazed the wound on the back of Squall’s skull. “I’m much more worried that  _ you’re  _ hurt.” Light danced from her fingertips as she cast cure, and this time he let her. It wouldn’t heal the wound completely, but it significantly lessened the injury. He smiled at her.

“I hear you were something back there.” There was pride in his voice, but  Rinoa couldn’t understand why.

“I only took down one soldier. I was more a burden than an asset.”

Squall kissed her forehead. “No. You’re learning.” He was quiet for a moment before continuing. “You never answered me. Are you hurt? You need a doctor.”

Rinoa waved a hand at Squall dismissively and wiggled her way out of his grasp and onto her feet. “I’m fine, Squall. I just got a little light headed, no doctor necessary.” It pissed her off a little, that he thought he had the right to fuss over her after he’d yelled at her earlier for displaying the same behavior. 

The ice in her tone surprised  Squall , and he  grimaced. “You are not fine. Promise me you’ll see the doctor. Please?”

Rinoa couldn’t say no to a  genuine p lease from Squall and  her annoyance fizzled out. S he sighed. “Only if you come with me.”

Squall squeezed her hand. “That’s not even a question.” He promised.  He didn’t have the faintest idea what was wrong with her, but he wasn’t going to let her face it alone. He hated that she even had to be out here in her condition. He wished he didn’t have to train her on the field, but there had been no time between their recent unanimous decision to enroll Rinoa in the Garden and the launch of the mission in Timber. Rinoa was the heart of the liberation, the contract was hers. There was no way in hell she would accept being stuck in a classroom while everyone else saved the country for her.

“Not to interrupt a lovers quarrel or anything but uh...” The voice that spoke let out a sheepish chuckle and Squall knew who was there before he turned his gaze from his wife’s face. Laguna was standing awkwardly at the side of General Caraway, whose eyes felt like they were boring holes straight into Squall’s body. 

“ Father ?”  Rinoa asked breathlessly,  slowly  inch ing behind Squall. Squall took the hint and  stepped into a defensive stance in front of her . He hadn’t been there that morning in Deling City, when Caraway had all but disowned her, but he had heard enough from  Quistis and the others. He glowered at his father-in-law.

“Clearly you haven’t terrorized  Rinoa enough, so you’ve come to finish the job by destroying everything she’s worked for. Aren’t you parent of the year?” Zell quipped, folding his arms against his chest. He could still see the automatic locking system in his  friends' room, and he wondered how hard it must have been, to grow up with a father that was that controlling.

Caraway’s expression was made of stone and though he addressed Zell, his eyes were glued to Squall. “You know nothing about being a parent, boy. None of you do. My being here has nothing to do with my idiot daughter, the world doesn’t revolve around  Rinoa .” Squall seemed to tremble a little at his words, and Caraway’s eyes fell on the sterling silver wedding band he wore on the outside of his black gloves.  _ So, she wasn’t bluffing. She  _ did  _ marry him.  _ He frowned. “I did, however, call my men back to ensure you  lot didn’t get her killed. A little gratitude would be nice.”

“Gratitude?” Squall’s voice shook with  rage and Laguna put his hands up before his son could respond further. 

“Everyone take a deep breath, okay? Let’s not forget why we are here.”

Selphie and Irvine both nodded. Squall and Zell had short fuses, but neither had been with Laguna on the ground level. Caraway might have loved his daughter, but he was not their friend.  Galbadia was gutting their own people like animals, and if they didn’t tell the General what they knew about Seymour, they would have little other opportunity to remove a large chunk of their forces from the city. Irvine cleared his throat. “If I may, the General is not here to squabble over Noa. She made her choice, she’s one of us. But if we surrender some information, he is willing to call his men to a full withdraw.”

“I’d like to know who put you in charge.” Squall barked, earning a huff from Selphie. 

She wasted no time coming to Irvine’s defense and she placed her hands firmly on her hips. “Your father did.”

Squall shouldn’t have been surprised. Perhaps he should have sent Laguna in through the back if this was how it was going to be. They were here to force  Galbadia out of Timber, not feed them information that could aid them in solidifying their control over the continent. “Laguna, this plan of yours had better be more than the intelligence leak its masquerading as.”

“Would you calm down, please? Hear me out. There are over fifteen sick children in that hospital right now. None of them have the information Caraway has been sent after, but  _ we do _ . I don’t know if your conscience can handle the weight of their blood, but mine can’t. I already lost more than one person I loved to my own  actions; I'm not taking that kind of risk again.” 

Squall knew he was talking about Raine and himself and he looked at the floor.  _ Am I the only person here who isn’t chained to their emotions?  _ He wondered. He shook his head and let out a weary sigh.  _ That’s a lie.  _ _ Rinoa _ _ fainted once and I jumped all over her. I’m not as different as I pretend to be.  _ “Fine. Tell him what you know.”

“Seymour  Deling was last seen at the bar just behind us, about six weeks ago. He was with a silver haired woman sporting an eye-patch and a tall, muscular guy. Answers to Fujin and Raijin. They were taking the child to Seifer  Almasy , who was last seen fleeing the Garden near Fisherman’s Horizon. They are likely to be in  Esthar by now, Seifer has made himself at home there.”

Esthar ? Shit. It was almost impossible to get in and out of  Esthar , they were a well-guarded and well-hidden country. It was going to take a significant number of soldiers to get anywhere near the  Estharian capital, and Caraway nodded once to Laguna. “Fine. Consider my time in Timber concluded, for now.  Galbadia appreciates your cooperation.” His eyes lingered on his daughter for only a moment before he headed back toward the hospital to rally his men.

“ Galbadia appreciates your cooperation.”  Rinoa mocked viciously as she turned her eyes on Laguna. “Do you realize what you just did? Not only are they now going to attack your home, but if they get their hands on that child we are  _ finished _ .  Galbadia would see Seymour in the presidency, with advisors making all his decisions for him until he comes of age. The cycle will start over, there is no democracy, no election, no voice for the people.”

_ At least  _ _ Rinoa _ _ agrees with me.  _ Squall thought, placing a hand on the small of her back in comfort. “ Rinoa is right. Now we don’t just have to worry about protecting  Timber, we have to take care of  Esthar too. Seymour  Deling needs to be in Garden’s custody. Immediately. We can decide what to do with him from there.” 

Selphie and Irvine were clearly on Laguna’s side, and Zell didn’t know what to think at  all. This was too much, how were they supposed to protect anyone when they couldn’t even agree on what was supposed to be a simple evacuation mission? He shared a glance with  Quistis , who had been pretty quiet. “What do you make of all this?”

Quistis shrugged. “I say we withdraw back to Garden and report to the Headmaster. Everyone's emotions are shot and no one is thinking logically. That puts  _ all of us  _ in danger.”

Laguna nodded. “I agree. I know you don’t understand my reasoning, but one day, when you have a child of your own, you will. Those kids barely have a chance of making it home to their parent’s as it is. It is your job, when you’re in a position to make change, to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Even when...” He paused, his mind picking Raine’s face out of Squall’s features. “...even when it comes with a price.”

Selphie’s eyes welled with tears. “Squall you didn’t see what we saw. If we didn’t get those soldiers out of that hospital there would have been no survivors, we were outnumbered. I’m sure Laguna has a plan to protect  Esthar , he’s their leader. He knows what he’s doing.” 

“Whatever.” Squall muttered, completely done with the conversation. Squall wasn’t sure he wanted any part of another one of his fathers ill-conceived plans.  Quistis was right. He was worried about  Rinoa , he was butting heads with Laguna...Squall needed some time to blow off steam before he could come back and reassess their situation. 

Rinoa fought back a gag and clasped her hands to her mouth. Her skin had a greenish tint and Squall instantly pulled her hair back with his hand and helped her over to a nearby bush. He rubbed her back as she lost control of it, vomiting violently, and her legs threatened to give out on her again. 

Squall’s eyebrows creased with worry, and he  hollered over his shoulder at his companions. “Everyone back to Garden. Now.” 


	13. Chapter 13

Quistis and the others drug Laguna to the third floor to give a full report to Headmaster Cid, while Squall walked  Rinoa to the infirmary. It was the day before Christmas eve, so part of Squall was nervous Dr.  Kadowaki would be on leave. It wasn’t uncommon for the Garden staff and students who were lucky enough to actually have a family to take a leave of absence for Christmas or any other religious observances. It was widely believed in  Balamb that  Yevon , the only begotten son of the goddess Spira, was born on Christmas. Squall wasn’t much for faith, but he did have something set aside for  Rinoa , who was fond of the holiday. He attempted a reassuring smile as they reached the infirmary.  Rinoa looked frightened. “Hey. I’m right here.”

“I know.”  Rinoa smiled back at him, but her stomach was twisted in knots. Her mind kept returning to her lack of a period. She wasn’t sure how Squall would react if she was right...hell, she wasn’t sure how  _ she  _ would react if she was right.  Yevon willing, it was only something an antibiotic would cure...otherwise...they were in trouble. They were barely adults. Squall had just turned eighteen in August, and she wouldn’t be eighteen yet for another three months. 

Dr.  Kadowaki was thankfully right where she ought to be, fussing over  Edea who was ‘moving around too much’. The former Sorceress had healed a great deal in the last six  weeks , but she hadn’t quite reached full recovery. Seifer had really done a number on her, and no one was certain that she’d ever function at full capacity the way she used to. 

Edea pointed a long fingernail in their direction, alerting the doctor that they were standing in the doorway. “Oh! Sorry, Squall, I didn’t see you there. Is everything okay?” 

Squall shrugged. “I was hoping you would tell me.  Rinoa isn’t well. She’s been vomiting, smells and food are really messing with her, she fainted today...” He paused, pondering whether there was anything he had missed while Dr. Kadowaki jotted all that down. 

“I see.  Rinoa , honey, do you have a fever? Are you experiencing any chills?” 

Rinoa shook her head. “No ma’am, it’s really just the nausea and a couple of dizzy spells. I told Squall it’s probably nothing.” 

It was then that Dr.  Kadowaki asked the question. The big question that had been haunting  Rinoa all day long. “When was your last period?” 

Rinoa’s heart stopped in her chest, and a lump formed in her throat. She didn’t want to say. Dr.  Kadowaki raised an eyebrow expectantly and Squall decided to answer for her. “She got it this morning.” 

“Oh good.” Dr.  Kadowaki started to  jot that down and  Rinoa screwed her eyes closed.

“October 23 rd .” She blurted out, reaching out desperately for Squall’s hand. 

“What?”

Rinoa looked down at her feet. “I thought I had gotten it this morning...but there was nothing there. My last period was October 23 rd .” Squall hadn’t even realized that she had missed one last month. It wasn’t really that a big a deal to him, it was a normal bodily function that they didn’t really discuss. Dr.  Kadowaki stared at them for a few moments before silently reaching for a cup and handing it to Rinoa. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, I’m  gonna need a sample.” 

Rinoa scrunched up her nose, dejectedly taking the cup and wandering off toward the bathroom. Squall wasn’t sure what was going on, but he didn’t like the look etched into the doctor's face. She looked so... _ uncomfortable  _ all of a sudden, like she had smelled something foul. “Squall I have to ask. Are you and  Rinoa sexually active?”

_ What? Why the hell...  _ “I uh...I mean...well sure, yeah. She’s my wife...” He stammered, trailing off as it suddenly hit him like a freight train.  _ Oh. _ Squall couldn’t believe the thought had never once crossed his mind...that she could be...surely not. They had only done it a handful of times since they’d married. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest it felt like it might burst and he had to sit down. There was no way this was happening. 

Rinoa emerged from the bathroom a moment later, face red as a beet and her eyes plastered to the floor. “I left it on the counter.” She whispered awkwardly, refusing to meet even Squall’s eyes as she took a seat beside him and Dr.  Kadowaki rose to retrieve and test the sample. She and Squall sat there for what felt like an eternity, and neither braved a look at the other. It all felt so surreal. Squall bounced a leg up and down to let off some nervous energy, and his voice sounded small when he finally spoke. “What are you thinking?” 

Rinoa didn’t know what to say. “I’m not thinking anything. I’m just...feeling.” She replied honestly. 

“Is it a. ..bad feeling?” 

“I don’t know.” She whispered. Her voice cracked and Squall finally turned to look at her.  He supposed he didn’t know what he was feeling yet either, other than shock. He ebbed her tears away with his fingertips and leaned in to press a kiss to her sweet lips. 

“It’s gonna be okay. No matter what the results are.”  Rinoa fell against his shoulder, nuzzling her face into him. He petted her hair for a moment, letting her cry against him until Dr.  Kadowaki came back and called them back into a room. She patted the examining table and  Rinoa climbed up, leaning back as Squall took his place at her side and threaded his fingers through her own. 

“I have something I want to show you.” Dr.  Kadowaki said, undoing  Rinoa’s blue cardigan and rolling her black tank top up to the bottom of her breasts. She squirted some cold blue goo-like substance on her tummy and  Rinoa shivered. The doctor rolled a piece of equipment around her stomach until a monitor displayed a black and white image of  Rinoa’s insides.  Kadowaki smiled warmly at Squall. “Do you see that?”

Squall squinted at the small circular blob nestled toward the bottom of  Rinoa’s stomach and shrugged. “ Yeah, I guess. Looks like a kidney bean.”

Dr.  Kadowaki laughed. “It does. Now listen.” She took her stethoscope from around her neck and pressed it gently against the place where the blob lay, handing it to Squall as she did so. He stuck the ends in his ears and listened quietly for a moment, his breath hitching in the back of his throat. “That’s not your  wife’s heartbeat.”

Squall could have listened to the gentle drumming of that tiny heartbeat forever, and tears slid down his cheeks before he could stop them. His eyes fell back on the screen, fighting and failing to calm his breathing.  _ That’s...my child?  _ There was a part of him that was terrified, and panic had long since settled into his lungs. But at the same time, he had never loved something as much or as suddenly as he did the moment he put eyes on that bean. “ Rinoa ...” He looked back at her and she was crying harshly into her hands. A pang of worry hit his stomach, terrified that she didn’t want it. 

“We can discuss your options. I know you both are very young. There is always adoption, or if you are so  inclined , termination of the pregnancy.”

Squall threw his arm out to the side immediately. “No!”  _ How could she even suggest that?  _ He thought, although, he knew it wasn’t just his decision. It was  Rinoa’s body. “I m-mean it’s...your choice,  Rinoa . I just...” 

Rinoa looked up from her hands, her brown eyes red and swollen. She looked surprised, as if she had thought Squall wouldn’t want to keep it. “Squall, I...” She sounded so conflicted, and  it broke Squall’s heart. “ Of course I want to keep it.” She sniffled. “I want to keep it so badly.” 

Relief flooded  Squall’s body and he squeezed both of her hands tightly. “Then tell me what's wrong. Let me fix it.” 

Rinoa shook her head. “Can we afford to keep it? I’m seventeen, I have no job...we are constantly in danger...what if something happened?” 

Squall leaned down and kissed her, shushing her as he came up and forced her to look at him. “Don’t worry about any of  that. You  _ do  _ have a job, you are a student of  Balamb Garden, a Garden that will keep you both safe. Do you know how much money I make as a  SeeD ? At my rank, I’m paid 30,000 Gil to do what I do. That is more than enough. I’m going to take care of you.” He promised. 

“Squall.” She tenderly caressed the side of his face and he smiled down at her. “We get to keep it?”

Squall placed a loving hand on her stomach and pressed his forehead against hers. “We’re keeping it.”  Rinoa’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, and  it warmed Squall to his core.  _ There’s the smile I was looking for.  _ He wasn’t going to pretend like the prospect of raising a child in their kind of lifestyle didn’t scare the shit out of him. It did. But Squall didn’t have the strength to let go of the future that tiny bean promised. They had an opportunity to be a family in a way that he had never had before. 

Dr.  Kadowaki seemed more than a little shocked to see Squall being that affectionate. She had fully expected both teens to ask her to arrange an adoption at the very least. “Well, if we’re sure about this, I’ll go ahead and order in some prenatal vitamins so we can keep this baby healthy, okay?” Squall and  Rinoa both were too lost in each other to comprehend what she was saying and she laughed, taking that as a yes and giving the couple some privacy. 

In  Esthar , it was almost as if Seifer could sense that something was not right with  Rinoa . She had been on his mind all day, and he brooded silently to himself as he watched Seymour  Deling read a book in the far corner of the room. His idea to have Seymour attack her in Timber had backfired, and he wondered idly what it would take to bring her back to him. “Tell me about our mother, Lucrecia. What was she like?”

Seymour sighed uncomfortably. “I already told you. My mother had long red hair, and blue eyes. She was kind, but sad. Always sad. I don’t think she cared too much for Father.”

“ _ Our  _ mother.” Seifer corrected. “How many times do I have to tell you?”

Seymour rolled his eyes. “You have no proof. You’re just like any other power-hungry fool after my dad’s legacy.”

Seifer drew his  gunblade and pressed it hard against the child’s throat. “Mouthy bastard. I never claimed to share blood with  Deling .” It was clear that Seymour didn’t understand, and Seifer mentally counted to ten. He had to remember that his brother was still just a boy. He dropped his weapon and reached for a file that was laying on a nearby tabletop, thrusting it at Seymour. “Read it and weep. I found that at  Edea’s orphanage.” 

Seymour thumbed through the documents half-heartedly, noticing his mother's name on both Seifer’s birth certificate and a paper documenting the termination of her parental rights. His eyebrows furrowed. “Born to Lucrecia  Deling and Colonel  Roxas Almasy . But...this was after my parents married. And why didn’t your dad sign away his rights too, if you grew up in an orphanage? Where did he go?”

Seifer sighed. “That’s what I’m trying to find out.  Edea wouldn’t tell me.”

Seymour flung the folder back at Seifer with a pout. “If you’re my brother why are you so mean to me? Why won’t you let me go home?”

Seifer snarled at him. “You want to go back home? Home to  _ what _ ? Lucrecia had cancer, she’s gone, I’m the only family you have.” 

Seymour still didn’t understand, but that shut him up. Seifer plopped back down in his seat and grumbled to himself, his mind wandering back to  Rinoa . If he could just take her back from Squall somehow...then everything would fall into place. He and she and Seymour could be a proper family, and they could go hunt down this  Roxas person together. And then, when it was all over, Seifer would take control of  Galbadia from his brother, and he could pull their troops out of Timber, just like she always wanted.  _ Don’t get too comfortable, Squall.  _ He thought.  _ I’ll be back for Rinoa. _


	14. Chapter 14

December 22, 1981

Lucrecia’s hands clutched her swollen abdomen as she crept through the tar-like blackness. The contractions hurt almost as bad as the deep ache in her back as she fought to haul her belongings across the rain-soaked grass. She prayed no one had seen her…or heard, as soft groans passed through parted lips.  Roxas’s cabin was just off the grounds of the Presidential Palace, if she could only make it there.

She smiled as her mind floated to  Roxas , who had suffered so beautifully for loving her. Loving her through a wretched arranged marriage, to a man who would bring nothing but ruin and hardship to all  Galbadia . His well-groomed blonde locks and sea colored eyes filled her mind, imagining that smug cocky grin engulfing his face. Her heart clenched in her chest. Why had she waited so long to run away with him? She patted the top of her belly, tears cascading down her round cheeks.  _ Can you wait just a little longer, sweet one? _

The child stretched against her insides as another contraction tore through her and it was all she could do to stay standing. She guessed she had her answer. She gritted her teeth hard, pushing through the pain as she trudged forward. The small cabin came into view, finally, and she fell to her knees on the porch as a gush of liquid rushed out of her body.  _ Shit!  _ “R- Roxas !”

The Colonel could hear Lucrecia’s screams from his room and he barreled through the front door. He glanced at his watch before shooting her a half-cocked grin. “You’re early.”

Lucrecia huffed and winced as a deep pressure settled into her hips. “Would you shut up and help me? Someone will hear!”

Roxas shouldered her belongings and scooped her into his arms. He slammed and bolted the door behind them before laying her down on his bed. Lucrecia’s breathing was labored, and  Roxas could tell it wouldn’t be long. He leaned down, taking her chin into his hand and forcing her to meet his eyes. “I need you to hold it off as long as you can, Lucy. Remember what we talked about.”

Sweat beaded on Lucrecia’s forehead as she struggled to catch her breath. What was wrong with  Roxas ? He was acting so…different. He had always been so charming, but right now…the moment their firstborn was coming into the world…he didn’t seem to care. “I don’t know that I have the strength.”

Roxas shook his head and bent to capture her lips for what he knew would be the last time. “Yes, you do. Come on, you have to try. If not for me, then for our baby.” He urged, earning a whimper in return from his lover. Lucrecia concentrated as best she could and summoned all the magic in her body at once. She reached for the dagger on  Roxas’s night stand and sliced her palm open, taking his hand in her own and slicing his too. She clutched their wounds together as a jolt of electricity surged through them both. Pain seared through  Roxas’s veins and he grunted as she let him go and fell back onto the pillow beneath her. “Did that…did it work?”

“I don’t… ngh …I don’t know!” She croaked, barring down hard as her child’s head began to emerge.  Roxas merely watched, cocking his head to the side as tufts of blonde hair came into  view . 

“Does  Deling know what you are?” 

Lucrecia didn’t understand the question. “D-Does he know that I’m a what? A Sorceress? You know he doesn’t. Every woman in my family since Hyne has hidden being a—ugh!” Lucrecia let out an ear-splitting scream and  Roxas moved between her legs to quickly catch his baby as he slid into the world.

The child let out a loud cry and  Roxas smirked. “Well would you look at that. We needn’t have worried, it’s a boy.” He handed the slimy  shrieking thing off to Lucrecia, who buried her face into his little body. 

“Oh...Seifer. Seifer Almasy.” She looked up at  Roxas , as if to ask his approval, and he shrugged at her. 

“Name him whatever you like, we have to move.” 

Lucrecia opened her mouth to tell him she didn’t think she could walk, when there was a loud banging on the door.  Deling was barking orders outside, and the sound of leather boots making contact with the old wood door sent shivers down Lucrecia’s spine.  _ Goddamn it...he’s found us.  _ She whipped her head around to shoot a panicked whisper to  Roxas , but rain was blowing in from the open window, and  Roxas was gone. The door cracked under the weight of  Deling’s guardsmen and Lucrecia shushed her little boy as she pulled him tight against her chest.  _ They can’t have you, Seifer. I won’t let them.  _

Present Day , December 24, 1999

Cid had ordered that the  SeeD’s assigned to Timber’s liberation take the holidays off to recuperate after the incident at the hospital. Squall was honestly a little relieved, because the news of his little bean had him glued to Rinoa. He didn’t even want to tell the others. He just wanted a day or two of selfish bliss to himself before he was thrown back into the throes of war. Both of them were scared, there was no doubt about that, but they were also very...happy.  _ Honestly  _ and  _ purely  _ happy. Squall had never felt like this in his entire life. 

It was the morning of Christmas eve, and  Rinoa was stretched out reading a book while Squall was curled into her side, a hand placed firmly on her stomach, where it had stayed since the news had broken. He was quiet, contemplating the direction his life was headed in. If someone had told him when he first graduated as a  SeeD that he would have fallen for someone, let alone be married with a child on the way, in just a little over a year...he’d have laughed in their face. Squall had always been alone...this was...this was a dream. A good dream that he’d die if ever woke from. 

Squall frowned deeply. He didn’t like to allow himself to dwell on good thoughts for too long. There was too much that could go wrong. If he thought too  hard he’d have an anxiety attack, that’s why he tried to live in the moment. Long pauses left him too much time to brood. He looked up at  Rinoa , trying to think of something, anything to say to distract his  persistent thoughts.

Rinoa caught him looking at her and she smiled.  “Something  wrong ?”

“Yeah.” He admitted.  ”Everything is  perfect .”

Rinoa raised an eyebrow. “And that’s…bad?” She chuckled, but Squall’s frown only deepened. He finally let his hand fall from her abdomen and he rolled to lay flat on his back. His eyes stared hard into the ceiling, his jaw clenching in anger at himself. He didn’t know why he couldn’t just let it go.

“Do you remember how I said I didn’t want friends who wouldn’t be there tomorrow? It’s the same principle…” He trailed off, and  Rinoa put her book down with a sigh. She climbed into his lap, straddling his waist as she leaned in. She stopped an inch from his lips and his instinctively moved in for a kiss. She pulled back before he could reach her, and  Rinoa thought the sad confusion written in his eyes at her refusal was so cute.

“Squall listen to me. We are married, and we are having a baby. Those are some pretty long-term commitments.” She laughed. “I’m not going anywhere. No one is promised tomorrow, but that has to be okay. It’s life. But if you don’t let yourself be happy, you’ll spend your whole life barely alive at all.” She sighed and rolled off of him. “I mean unless you only  _ want  _ me temporarily.” She mumbled dramatically under her breath. She was teasing, but it bothered Squall more than she realized and he pulled her back on top of her.

“Don’t you dare say that.” Squall crushed his lips against her own, hands gravitating back to her midsection as he did so. He almost wished she were further along, he wanted to feel movement, to interact with his child. She deepened the kiss and Squall moaned against her lips. “I love you.”

Rinoa stopped dead in her tracks, breaking the kiss only to grin at her husband. He was almost never the first one to say it. “I love you too.” She declared. “ So stop worrying so much.” She scooted down his body and laid her head against his chest and he couldn’t help the tightness he felt there. He knew she was right. He was too in his head all the time. He just…wanted so badly to know she would always be safe. That he wasn’t going to fail her.

“No promises.” He grumbled, though  Rinoa could feel him smiling. He held her there for a moment, his nerves feeling slightly more soothed, until he heard Angelo rummaging around near some packages in the closet.  _ Oh yeah, I forgot. _ “Noa, get off me.”

Rinoa pouted and he rolled his eyes at her, rolling her gently off his body as he stood to retrieve the small  package he had for her. If he had known she was pregnant he’d have gotten her something more special, like a baby blanket or keepsake, but he hoped she liked it all the same. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, avoiding her eyes as he handed it to her. “Merry Christmas.”

Excitement tore through  Rinoa as she delicately ripped the paper back to peek inside. There  _ was  _ a blanket in the box, but a full-length fleece blue one.  Rinoa was always cold, so she was instantly filled with glee as she snuggled it to her face. She was about to thank him, when something stitched to the bottom of the blanket caught her eye. She pulled the left corner to her face to examine it, and she let out of soft gasp. He had had the blanket monogrammed, and in soft white letters it read “ Rinoa Leonhart”. She didn’t know what to say, throwing her arms around his neck.

Squall chuckled, enveloping her in a tight embrace. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it.” She corrected. “There is another box in there, that one is yours.” She said, pointing back to the closet. Squall gingerly reached for a small yellow box, titling his head curiously as he slid the top off. It wasn’t big enough to be anything more than jewelry. Squall pulled a ring out of the box and examined it closely, noticing that it was an exact replica of the Griever ring she wore around her neck. The only difference was, inside the band she had inscribed their wedding date, 11/09/99.

“Since I stole yours.”  Rinoa explained with a giggle. Squall smirked, sliding the ring onto the finger that didn’t carry his wedding band. He pressed their body’s back together, chastely exploring her mouth with his own. The last thing Squall wanted to do was let go of her when there was a knock on the door, and he tried his best to ignore it as he tugged on the hem of  Rinoa’s tank top.  Rinoa knew what he wanted, and her face burned red as she yanked it off over her head, shrugging off her cardigan as she did so. The knocking persisted, however, and  Rinoa reluctantly pulled away from her husband’s lips to respond. “We are a little preoccupied.”

It was Laguna’s  voice that rang through the door, and they heard what sounded like  Ellone snickering beside of him. “Well get un-occupied. Some of us want to spend Christmas with our family.”

Squall looked hesitant, and  Rinoa elbowed him playfully in the side. “He just wants to know you.” She reminded him. “Is that so bad?” She took his hand and moved it gently onto her abdomen, as if to remind him that he was about to be a father too, and to cut Laguna some slack.

_ Maybe I don’t want him to know me. _ Squall lamented to himself, although he had to admit that  Rinoa’s little tactic was working. Squall adjusted his clothes and stalked toward the door, grumbling at his wife as he did so. “Put your shirt back on, Noa.”


	15. Chapter 15

There was a quaint atmosphere in the cramped dormitories as everyone gathered around Squall’s bedroom. Angelo was laying in Rinoa’s lap, who happened to be snuggled into Squall’s lap on the bed, while everyone else lounged against one another in a tight circle on the floor. Laguna and Ellone had been followed by Selphie, Irvine, Zell, and Quistis and Squall couldn’t have been angrier about it. _ Spend Christmas with family my ass. _He thought bitterly. He was about to suffocate. It was claustrophobic in the small room and there were only two people Squall wanted to be around…one of which was intrinsically tied to the other. 

No one seemed to give his annoyance a second thought, as Laguna was at the center of everyone’s conversations. President Loire was in the middle of a long convoluted story about his days as a Galbadian soldier and Selphie just _ had _ to ask about Julia, which started an even _ longer _story. Laguna’s eyes seemed to have glazed over, as if the mere mention of her name had taken him back to another time and place entirely. The way he described her, it sounded to Squall as if he still loved her. 

He recounted all the times his eyes had been glued to the gentle curve of that red dress. How her fingers on the keys were to him as life was to oxygen. Notes floated through and permeated the air, and her soul bled from her sweet lips every time she took a breath. She was an angel among men, and she would haunt Laguna for the rest of his life. He missed the smell of stale cigarettes that clung to the yellowing wallpaper in the lounge, and the water scarred mahogany tables, ruined from years of exposure to the sweat of cold alcohol. 

“Of course I loved Raine with all my heart, but there will always be something special about Julia. I don’t think I could have made it through the war without that piano…and those eyes. She had the sweetest brown eyes in all the world. The last night I ever saw her we drank, and danced…and when I promised I’d come back for her I meant it…but…” He trailed off sadly and everyone looked so _ sad _ . It pissed Squall off. _ Seems like you had a habit of making promises you can’t keep. _

Squall felt a wetness drip onto his pants leg, and he leaned around Rinoa’s shoulder to get a look at her face. _ How long had she been crying? _ “Laguna.” His tone was severe, and everyone turned to look at him as his voice tore through the comfortable atmosphere with a sting. 

“I’m talking about your mother, aren’t I? I’m sorry.” Laguna hadn’t realized the memories would be painful for her. He always seemed to put his foot in his mouth. “She died then I take it?” 

Laguna’s green eyes watered and Rinoa waved her hands about nervously. “No, no, it’s fine. I’m just emotional is all. Please, Laguna, continue. No one…no one ever tells me about her.” He smiled at her. 

“I don’t think I need to tell you of all people that she was amazing.” Laguna was reluctant to say anything else. He had some to spend time with Squall, he hadn’t meant to upset either one of them, and he had managed to do both. 

Quistis had been staring hard at Rinoa, and she shot Squall a sideways glance as she abruptly changed the subject. “Just emotional? Why is that, Rinoa?” She took a long sip of her beverage, and if looks could kill Quistis would have hit the floor. 

“Don’t.” Squall murmured. He didn’t know when she had figured it out, but it wasn’t her business to tell. Women are considered two weeks pregnant at conception, which would have made Rinoa somewhere on her eighth week. That was still too early to predict whether or not she might…miscarry…as little as Squall wanted to think about that. No one needed to spread the news yet. Squall kind of…liked being the only one who knew. The last thing he needed was a bombarding of congratulations from strangers who wouldn’t even come to love this baby. What gave them the right? 

Laguna seemed to have caught on, however, his eyes following Quistis’s gaze to Rinoa’s barely extended midsection. Squall’s hands rested idly there, and although he hadn’t thought much of it at first, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to jump to the conclusion Quistis was implying. Laguna had almost forgotten he knew, and his smile radiated warmth, choking on his own emotions as he attempted to speak. “I…I’m sorry, I’ve been talking so much about myself I haven’t asked how everyone is doing. I want to get to know you all.” He winked at Squall, purposefully changing the subject to take he heat off of him and Rinoa. “Let’s go around the room, tell me about yourselves. We’ll start with…you, Selphie.” 

Squall managed an appreciative nod toward his father and silently wiped Rinoa’s tears with the back of his hand. Selphie, thankfully, did not shy away from attention being on her and she opened like a book. Rinoa sniffled and leaned her head against his chest, smiling as he sat his chin atop her head. He squeezed her hard, and soothingly rocked her as he swayed side to side. _ You wouldn’t be sad if it were just us. I’ll never make you cry. _He vowed silently. 

In the infirmary, Cid was spending the holiday at his wife’s bedside. Edea was able to sit, and Cid was brushing out the knots from her long black hair. “You’re so beautiful.” 

Edea didn’t feel very beautiful. Seifer had disfigured her from her missing eye all the way down to her navel. She would never look the same. She smiled lovingly at her husband, knowing that he meant every word, even looking on the crusty scars that littered her body. She glanced down at her hands, her mind still processing everything that had happened. Peels of worry ate away at her stomach for her little ones, especially Squall and Ellone. Ellone hadn’t been safe from Esthar a day in her life, and Squall… “Did Squall and Rinoa get married? Are they alright?” 

Cid chuckled. “You worry too much. I did exactly as you asked, they were married in the ballroom. From what I hear Galbadia is more a threat to them now than Esthar. Are you certain there will be another Sorceress War?” 

Edea didn’t know, not truly…but she felt it in her gut. It would be entirely unlike Adel’s war…this would be an uprising against the Sorceresses. The way Seifer had talked…she shook her head. Maybe she was stupid to have believed him. “Seifer seemed sure.” 

Cid scoffed. He wasn’t sure that kids’ word was worth two cents. “Speak of the devil…you never told me what really happened that night.” Now that he hair had been smoothed he pulled a hair tie off his wrist and got to work on a braid, so she could sleep on it easier. 

Edea was quiet for a long time before she ever answered. What _ hadn’t _happened that night would have been a far easier question. It was too much. Seifer had called before he arrived that night, asking if she happened to have his birth records on file. She had figured he needed is birth certificate for travel, or some form of identification, so she had been happy to oblige. It was a stormy night, and she had put the kettle on and swept the rubble from the hard stone floors. The orphanage was coming apart in its old age, and it didn’t see many visitors. She was excited to see on of the children, and she hadn’t gotten the opportunity to apologize to Seifer for what had happened when she was under Ultimecia’s control. 

He had arrived late in the night, and he had brought a friend. She remembered smiling at the stranger, who was tall and blonde, quite a bit older than Seifer, and far less friendly. He didn’t speak much, and his presence had been off-putting. “Oryx.” She muttered. 

Cid’s eyebrows furrowed. “What?” 

“That’s what he called himself. Seifer had shown up with a man who introduced himself as Oryx Samalas.” 

_ So _ _ he hadn’t done it himself. _Cid had suspected as much, with the extent of her injuries. His old eyes were full of unshed tears. He couldn’t stand the thought of two grown men putting their hands on his defenseless wife. He should have never left her in Centra alone after she ceased being a Sorceress. 

“Cid you need to warn the children for me.” She continued softly. “I didn’t tell them all I knew. Oryx, the man Seifer was working with…he said he was with the C.A.S.E. division of an anti-sorceress faction that has risen in Esthar. They call themselves The Orderless. They believe Oryx to be some sort of prophet sent from Hyne, to rectify the mistake he made in creating the Sorceresses to begin with.” 

Cid was slightly taken back. The last thing he had expected Seifer to do was join up with some sort of religious cult. “Do I even want to know what C.A.S.E stands for?” 

Edea sighed. “I asked him that myself before he stabbed me. Apparently, it stands for Citizens Aiding Sorceress Elimination. Laguna came by to see me earlier, he said this isn’t the only group that has risen up since Ultimecia, but it is by far the worst.” 

What Cid couldn’t understand was why they would attack Edea. She hadn’t been a Sorceress since her accidental transfer to Rinoa all those months ago. Then again, it was her body that was being taken advantage of when Ultimecia took control of Galbadia and murdered President Deling. It was likely they saw her as somewhat of a symbol. He didn’t say anything, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pressing a kiss to her temple. 

“It’s okay, Cid. I’m going to be okay.” 

Things had finally calmed down in Squall’s dorm. His friends had finally realized they had overstayed their welcome, and only Laguna and Ellone were left. Rinoa and Ellone were rambling on about some movie called _ I Want to be Your Canary _ that had been playing at Timber’s theatre and Laguna had almost gone silent, which was uncharacteristic. Squall made eye-contact with him as he zoned out of his wife and sisters babbling, and his eyebrows furrowed. Laguna tilted his head toward the door, motioning that he’d like to step outside with his son for a moment. Squall pecked Rinoa on the cheek and whispered that he’d be right back before following Laguna out into the hallway. 

Squall leaned his back against the wall. “What gives?” 

Laguna was nervous. He didn’t want to overstep any boundaries, not when he knew how Squall was. But damn it...Squall was his son. His _ baby. _He was so tired of being strangers, now that he was right here in front of him. Squall looked so much like Raine that it hurt, and the further Squall pushed him away the more it felt like Laguna was letting her down. He swallowed hard but managed a goofy smile. “I stopped in to see your Matron in the infirmary this morning. I wanted to thank her for taking care of you.” 

_ You what? How embarrassing. _Squall didn’t say anything, folding his arms against his chest as if he were unimpressed. The silence was deafening. 

Laguna shuffled his feet uncomfortably. “Listen, I uh...when I was in there I asked Dr. Kadowaki if I could have something after she accidentally let the cat out of the bag. I know it’s not much, but it’s Christmas, and I thought you might want a copy.” Laguna took a small picture from his trouser pocket and almost timidly handed it to Squall. “Squall I would die to have a picture of you like this. I missed...everything. I don’t ever want you to look back and feel the same way. So hold on to that. And...to _ her _.” He mumbled, pointing at Rinoa through the open door. 

Squall looked down at the tiny picture, which was a shot of the ultrasound Dr. Kadowaki had done the morning prior. Kadowaki had labeled it, Leonhart 8 weeks 0 days, heartbeat 150 bpm. There was a tiny arrow pointing to the little bean, that lay so peacefully on Rinoa’s left side. Squall didn’t know to react. Part of him wanted to cry and part wanted to scream. Laguna was being persistent. He let out a small sigh of defeat and slid the photo into his wallet. Somehow he knew he was going to regret this, but he awkwardly extended an arm over Laguna’s shoulder and pulled him into a half hug. “Thank you.” 

Laguna froze for a split second, in complete shock, before jerking Squall into a bear hug. Squall grunted, pushing back against his father's chest to no avail. When he realized Laguna was crying, he stopped struggling and stiffly allowed him to hold him for a moment...but only a moment. “Can we...are we done?” 

“Y-yeah we can be done, sorry.” Laguna said with a shaky laugh as he wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt. Laguna would have given the clothes off his back to have another moment like that, but he guessed he’d have to bide his time. Squall still needed to heal, there was too much history between them...and yet...none at all. _ I’ll be around this time. _ He promised mentally. _ Maybe after this war is over...maybe it’s time for President Loire to retire. _


	16. Chapter 16

_ I didn’t think this through. I’ve never known a Garden student to be pregnant before. I don’t know what to do.  _ Squall was panicking the morning that followed the end of Christmas festivities. It was time to come back down to reality, and though Bean had been present the entire time they had been fighting in Timber, it was different now that Squall was aware of it. It was one more person he had to account and be responsible for, and a far more fragile person than the rest of his team. General Caraway had kept his word and pulled his men out of the country, but that didn’t mean the mission was over. Timber’s citizens were only safe for as long as Caraway was distracted and Seymour  Deling stayed missing. The answer to the war at least, was something that made relative sense to Squall. They needed to ambush Seifer and take the child into custody, and use Laguna’s expertise to rally a candidate the  Galbadian people could vote for. Squall had a decent idea for who that could be, but he’d have to run it by Noa first. It was...potentially going to piss her off. 

The pregnancy, on the other hand, wasn’t as straightforward an issue. He couldn’t force  Rinoa to stay in the Garden her entire pregnancy, that wasn’t healthy, and she’d miss an entire seven  months worth of training. Squall had spent the better portion of the night prior drilling Dr.  Kadowaki . He was eighteen years  old, he didn’t know anything about a growing child and their needs. He had made a mental list.  _ Rinoa’s _ _ pelvic bone will shield the baby from minor traumas up until month five, when her belly will extend beyond that protective barrier. Exercise is safe in moderation, as long she keeps it up the entire pregnancy. GF’s may not be safe to junction, due to their impact on the user’s brain, so if she’s going to  _ _ fight, _ _ she’ll need to use real magic. We still don’t know what effects GF’s might have on a developing fetus.  _ That was just the tip of the iceberg, he didn’t even want to think about all the foods he was going to have to tell her she couldn’t eat. 

He wondered to himself, as he made his way to the third-floor elevator, if they could feasibly end this war before it began within the three-month window they had before combat would be unsafe for Bean. It would be a stretch. If they were unable to liberate Timber in that time frame,  Rinoa would be forced to spend the remaining four months of her pregnancy in the Garden, away from himself and the others. The last thing Squall wanted was to potentially miss the birth of his first-born child. How did people make decisions like this?

Zell waved a hand in front of the Commanders face, pulling Squall rudely from his thoughts. “Earth to Squall.  Waddya make of those orders? You and  Rinoa have been awfully quiet.” They were riding the elevator back down to the main floor of the Garden, after having a long debriefing with Cid and Laguna on the next necessary steps to their plan.  _ Maybe because we have a lot to think about.  _ Squall thought miserably. Things were always so goddamn complicated, yet Zell never had a care in the world. 

“The mission is clear. We must beat Caraway to Seymour  Deling and get him away from Seifer at all costs. But we aren’t going to  Esthar just yet. We have to make sure Timber is secure.” 

“But the headmaster said--”

Squall threw his arm out to the side. “I don't care what Cid said. We will rendezvous with Zone and Watts at the Forest Owls base downtown and rally the other independent factions.  Rinoa , I already know where to find the Forest Fox, where is the last faction, the Forest Duck?” 

Surprise lit  Rinoa’s eyes at her husband's sudden seriousness involving the resistance. She hadn’t even realized he was paying enough attention the first time he had met her after his graduation, to remember the names of the other factions. She couldn’t help but smile. “The Republic of  Galbadia has all but neutralized the threat of the other groups. The Forest Fox is an old woman with children...and no one even knows where the Forest Duck went after the Timber War. The Owls are the only active group in the country.” 

Squall nodded. “Understood. I wouldn’t under normal circumstances ask a mother of three to put herself into danger, but we need to call her to the meeting anyway. She isn’t the only mother among us fighting for the future of their children. It can’t be helped.” Squall said softly and  Rinoa followed his gaze to her stomach.  _ So that’s what has gotten into  _ _ him. _ _ _ She thought to herself.

“Are these orders, Commander?” She asked coyly, although Squall didn’t play into her theatrics. They didn’t have time for flirtations. Three months. That was all that was on his mind. Rinoa was used to Squall deflecting her affection in public, so she shrugged off his lack of response and gave him a near perfect salute. “I’ll do whatever you ask of me.” 

They were both wrapped in a convoluted string of hierarchal technicalities. The contract was Rinoa’s, so technically SeeD was working for  _ her.  _ On the other hand, she was a newly registered cadet, which put Squall directly over her as a graduate of the Garden and commander of the  SeeD . It was hard to discern who should give orders to who. “We are partners on this. I’ll pitch my solution to the group, but I won’t make any moves without an okay from you.” He swore. “Come on, we need to hurry. We will need to head to  Esthar soon.” 

Rinoa and Zell both nodded and followed Squall to the Garden’s main exit. The train The Forest Owls had used as their base in the beginning had been destroyed by  Galbadian soldiers when they had attempted to hijack the Timber TV station back in the beginning of their relationship with  SeeD , so they had been recently operating out of an empty room that the workers at Timber Maniacs graciously lent them. It made for  cramped working conditions, but the Owls were no stranger to that. 

When Squall and his small unit arrived on the scene, Zone and Watts were already there. The Forest Fox, an old woman who they had come to know as Kaede, as well as her children had been summoned per Squall’s phone call to Watts before their arrival, and were sitting on a ledge nearest the window. Zone smiled warmly at  Rinoa as they entered, largely ignoring Squall’s presence. “So, it’s been a long time since the Princess called an emergency meeting. What’s going on?”

Rinoa laughed. “The meeting is really Squall’s. It’s him you should be asking.” 

Zone chuckled. Leave it to  Rinoa to convert mister mercenary to a bleeding-heart resistance participant. He guessed she had one of those personalities. “Would this happen to have anything to do with the sudden lack of G-soldiers roaming the streets?”

Squall shook his head. “That would be General Caraway’s doing. The two of us have reached a temporary agreement thanks to  Estharian President Loire, but it will not hold forever. We have to secure this nation and its borders before  Galbadia attempts to move back in.” 

Watts shuddered at the very thought. “No offense, sir, but we have suffered occupancy for more than fifteen years. If it were that easy, we would have kicked them out years ago, sir.” 

Squall held a hand up and moved to stand where everyone could see and hear him. “Let me finish. Garden is working on a plan to subdue the  Galbadian government by forcing the populace to elect their next leader, keeping  Deling’s spawn out of the picture. That being said, while we are busy taking  Galbadia and  Esthar out of the equation, changes will need to be made in Timber to keep it a free nation. You’re going to need a government and a military, both of which, as I understand, were dissolved when  Deling became life-long ruler of the continent.”

The long-term repercussions of independence had clearly not been considered by Zone and Watts, who continued to pale the longer that Squall spoke. How the hell  were they supposed to build a military? And elect a what...a president? Timber was one of the smallest countries on the Western Continent, they had zero power in the grand scheme of it all, no one was even semi-equipped or trained to lead the people. 

Squall continued. “Garden will blockade the borders for as long as we are stationed here, that I can arrange personally, but it will be up to the citizens to elect a leader. We can’t decide that for you, all that does is lend credence to the idea that  foreign powers should make your decisions for you.” 

Neither Zone nor Watts knew what to say, and it was Kaede who finally responded. “Timber is a modest nation. We don’t have many among our ranks to make up a proper military force. What you ask is slaughter. Even if we chose one of our own to lead the people, any makeshift mockery of an army would be cut down by real soldiers in a  heartbeat .” 

She had a point, and Squall fell quiet.  Rinoa chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes watching Squall’s face as he brought a hand to his forehead. His plan had been shot down hard, and his mind was mulling over a thousand different strategies and outcomes at once. She smiled; he would always be an over thinker. She reached for his hand, threading her fingers between his own as she gave them a squeeze. “I have an idea.” 

Squall looked over at her expectantly, and she hesitated, suddenly afraid he would think it was stupid. She cast her eyes downward as she spoke again. “The Garden in  Galbadia was destroyed, right? And the Garden in  Trabia isn’t any better off. Why don’t we bring those students together and rebuild a Garden right here in Timber? That would take care of the lack of military protection.” 

A stunned silence filled the room, and Squall couldn’t have looked prouder of her than he did in that moment. That idea was actually...that could work. She was thinking like a  SeeD . Things at the Garden had been a little chaotic with all the transfers, now that  Balamb Garden was the only functioning Garden that currently existed. It would really help if the overflow students had somewhere else to call home. It would be a win  win situation. “Good work, Noa.” 

“Who would run the Garden? Who would teach? There is no guarantee the faculty from either one of those Garden’s would want to come back and unite under one roof.” Zell reminded them. It was after all,  Galbadia who launched the missiles that left  Trabia in ruins. 

Watts had been very quiet, soaking it all in. He hadn’t had much contact with any Garden’s or  SeeD in his life, save for Squall and his friends. He remembered how amazing it had been, watching them work to find  Ellone and save  Rinoa when they had been  onboard the White  SeeD Ship. Squall was good at what he did, it didn’t take an expert to know that. And  Rinoa ... Rinoa had always had Timber’s best interests held close to her heart. Watts hummed. “You could do it, Squall. You and  Rinoa remind me a lot of Cid and Edea.” 

Squall’s eyebrows furrowed. What was he on  about? “Explain.” 

“I’m just saying, if anyone could command, run, and operate a new Garden, it would be you. And  Rinoa ...there is no one better suited to lead Timber than her. You could both settle here, make the liberation the foundation you build your careers on. Think about it. Squall is already an excellent leader, and he wouldn’t have to travel so far away from his wife all the time. She’d be right here beside him, running the country he is fighting to protect.” 

Squall and  Rinoa both instantly exchanged alarmed glances and Squall shook his head wildly. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. No one said  Rinoa and I were here to magically solve the everyone’s problems personally. We have responsibilities in  Balamb , and neither of us were born or raised in Timber. Think about what you’re saying.” They were barely adults, neither of them  were the best options for running anything, much less an entire nation. 

“I agree with Watts.” Zone said suddenly, earning a glare from both Squall and Kaede. 

“Well I don’t!” The old woman snapped. “Outsiders don’t get to just show up and take control. That’s what got us in this situation to begin with.” 

Squall nodded in agreement. He was  _ not  _ going to let anyone force  Rinoa into a position she wasn’t ready for like  Esthar had done to his father. They already had so much on their plate, there was no way they could take on this kind of responsibility. “ Rinoa is...” He hadn’t wanted to tell anyone yet, but it was the best excuse he could conjure. “ Rinoa is pregnant. Taking care of her and our unborn baby is always going to be my number one priority. I  couldn’t g ive my all to running a Garden.” 

Zone blinked at  Rinoa in disbelief for a moment before muttering, “If  Rinoa is pregnant, do you even have a choice? What is going to happen to that child if one or both of you are killed in action? If you were stationed here, you would always be with that baby. That beats the kid being an orphan, like so many of us were.” 

That entire sentence slapped Squall in the face and he felt like he was going to choke.  _ Excuse me?  _ No child of his would grow up the way he did. He wasn’t dying on Bean, not now not ever. His face reddened at the audacity Zone had in even thinking something like that, and  Rinoa placed a tender hand on his shoulder. 

“How about we call it a night, huh? Let the Owls do some work contacting and recruiting some of the students from  Trabia and  Galbadia while we head out to Esthar. We can worry about who will take control of everything once we have a solid foundation, okay? This fight isn’t over yet.” She offered, feeling Squall’s clenched fist relax a little in her hand as he took a deep breath. 

“Fine. Let’s move out.” 


	17. Chapter 17

Seifer woke that morning with an unfamiliar warmth pressed against him. He still had not gotten used to sleeping with another person, and Seymour had taken to curling into a ball against his ribcage at night. The ex-cadet ran his fingers through the boy’s ginger locks and frowned. He was growing kind of attached to the kid. That wasn’t part of the plan…and if Oryx found out he was bound to be pissed.

Seifer didn’t even know what he was doing with Oryx and The Orderless. All he cared about was Rinoa. He hadn’t realized how much he still loved her until he’d seen her with Squall…it made him so jealous he saw red. Oryx promised Rinoa was the only Sorceress that was off the table, so at least Seifer knew she would be safe. His course of action was clear. Take Rinoa back, even if Squall had to die in the process, and for his assistance, he would continue to aid Oryx in taking down the other known Sorceresses. Oryx had a list. Seifer’s conscience felt guilty, but the means justified the end. If The Orderless successfully fulfilled their little Hyne fantasy, the only Sorceress left would be Rinoa.

Then  _ Seifer _ could be her knight, her  _ rightful _ knight, not Squall, and they could topple all of Galbadia together, through Seymour. It was foolproof. Utlimecia wouldn’t take his romantic dream down with her. Seymour shivered against his side and Seifer pulled the covers tighter around his tiny body. He had meant what he had said earlier, they were each other’s only family.  _ I should be kinder to him.  _ He thought with a frown, though he didn’t necessarily know how to be. It was going to be a long, tough road, and Seymour needed to be hardened in order to handle that.

Seifer heard Raijin and Fujin stir from across the room and he sighed heavily. Guessed that meant it was time to get up. Today was important. Oryx was going to make an attempt on Squall’s life today, after they had received intel from an Orderless operative in Timber that the SeeD would be headed their way. Seifer’s stomach was in knots. He knew his rival was a threat to their plans, and he knew he wasn’t going to let Rinoa go peacefully. But in truth, Seifer didn’t really want him dead…just as he hadn’t wanted Matron dead. They were necessary evils…and yet it churned his stomach inside out.

_ You’re weak.  _ He reminded himself.  _ You wouldn’t even need to rely on C.A.S.E and the Orderless if you weren’t such a screwup.  _ He lashed out, jamming his fist into the wall beside his bed. His bloodied knuckles broke through the drywall, and Seymour jerked awake at the noise that now ricocheted around the small room.

“Brother?” His young, trembling voice seemed to bring Seifer back to reality, if only a little, and he took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

“Sorry.” He breathed, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he sat up. “Get ready. We should be meeting with the others soon.”

Seymour’s lips trembled, and he grabbed a hold of Seifer’s shirtsleeve hard. “Do we have to meet with that man again? He’s scary. I don’t think he’s a good person.”

Seifer snorted. “And I am?”

Seymour looked up at him from underneath his eyelashes, innocent doe eyes tugging on Seifer’s heartstrings. “You’re a meanie…sometimes. Oryx isn’t mean, Oryx is…something else.” The kid sounded scared, and Seifer ruffled his hair gently.

“He isn’t gonna hurt you, kiddo. Man up. Let’s go.” He nudged him out of the bed, and reached for his own clothes simultaneously. Today was going to be a long day. Seifer’s only prayer was that after Squall’s cold dead body lay at Oryx’s feet…Rinoa wouldn’t hate him. He would make her understand. Squall was no good for her, he was callous and hard hearted. Rinoa needed someone tender, someone filled with passion and promise. Rinoa needed  _ him _ . Together, he truly believed they could change the world.

Fujin glanced at her watch as she dressed, side eyeing Seifer from over her shoulder. She was a little tired of getting dragged into Seifer’s messes, but he was her family. Her best friend. She wasn’t going to abandon him now, even if he was  _ several _ cards short of a whole deck these days. She loved him. “LATE.”

Seifer rolled his eyes. “Yes, I know, I’m sure Oryx will have an aneurism.”

Raijin put his hands on Fujin’s hips from behind, though she swatted them away. “Lay off of Fujin,  y’know ? You two have been butting heads like crazy.” Raijin would never say so out loud, but he knew what bothered Fujin. The three of them had always been caught in this weird Garden family drama with Squall,  Quistis , and Zell. Fujin wasn’t a woman of many words, but she had always had feelings for  Quistis ...and Raijin and Seifer were the only two people in the world who knew. It was an unspoken fact that had lingered within the group since  Quistis had first joined the Garden at age ten. Fujin was getting  real tired of helping Seifer torment the only person she had ever had romantic feelings for, even if they all knew she’d die before she told her. Raijin couldn’t say he blamed her. Admitting that about yourself wasn’t always easy. Not everyone was open minded. 

Seifer didn’t care. He waved at both of them dismissively and took Seymour by the hand. “We have somewhere to be. Don’t want to miss seeing Squall get fileted, do you?”  _ Maybe she did _ , Seifer thought,  _ maybe Fujin wasn’t as queer as we all thought she was. _ _ Doesn’t everyone adore Squall? _ Seifer snarled at his own thoughts, and his little brother turned to peek over his shoulder at the others. 

“Don’t make him upset, okay? He was being nice this morning.” Seymour muttered. Fujin and Raijin took pity on the child, catching up to their friends' heels. They were to meet Oryx by the skyway, and Fujin and Raijin braced themselves for the worst. 

Meanwhile, Squall and  Rinoa had been silent on the way to  Esthar . Their meeting in Timber had not gone as planned, and Zone and Watts suggestions weighed heavily on their minds. Squall was torn between his own sense of duty and obligation and his budding paternal instincts. There was a part of him, the duty driven kid raised from age five onward to be a mercenary, that was attached to  Balamb Garden. It was his home. He was raised there, he learned everything he knew there, it was his entire life. But then there was this other part of him. A part that didn’t mind taking on the extra responsibility of running a Garden, so long as it meant he got to be the kind of dad that was always home in time for dinner, and got to tuck his child in a night. The kind of dad that wouldn’t have to leave his kid with a sitter for weeks at a time because he and the child's mother were both away on work business. Work business that could get them killed. 

Squall frowned. He hated Watts for even putting those thoughts in his head. Even if Squall did decide he wanted to be Headmaster of Timber Garden when they got it off the ground, no one had the right to ask  Rinoa to run the nation. She was stressed as it is, between leading a resistance, joining Garden, leaving behind all she knew in  Deling City, and finding out she was pregnant. He didn’t know if there was much more she could take.

Rinoa’s thoughts were somewhere along those same lines. She hadn’t considered the reality of having to leave Bean in the garden without her and Squall on occasion, and for god only knew how long, before that morning.  Rinoa pressed her hand to her left side, where the baby had been on the ultrasound, and frowned. She already couldn’t imagine being without it...it was part of her body. On the other hand, she knew for a fact she wasn’t president material. She was childish, she didn’t need to be told that. She had some growing up still to do before she was ready to even become a mother, let alone any kind of leader. She didn’t know what she wanted anymore. 

Squall seemed disturbed by the super serious expression on his wife's face.  Rinoa was never serious, unless she was sad. “Quit worrying about it. No matter what we decide, I’ll take care of it.”

“ _ You  _ quit worrying about it.” She shot back. “You can’t handle everything by yourself, Squall. Let me share the burden.” 

Squall appreciated the thought, but he didn’t want her to. It wasn’t good for Bean, for her to be worrying herself to death. “Let’s just focus on the mission, Noa. Timber needs us to  succeed .” 

She knew he was right, and she didn’t fight him on it. This chance was critical. If they didn’t beat Seifer at his own game there would be no point in worrying about anything. They were close to the edge of  Esthar , and everyone was curious about the events that were sure to transpire. Would Seifer go peacefully? Would this  so-called anti-sorceress faction be a threat to them? 

Squall thought back to the reason Laguna had blockaded the air station, and he gritted his teeth. If Seifer’s little goon squad laid a hand on one precious hair on  Rinoa’s head, he’d kill him. This wasn’t a game.  Rinoa was a Sorceress, and whether Seifer knew what and who he was playing around with or not, those people had intent enough to bring harm to his wife and child. A fire seemed to be lit inside of Squall suddenly, and he gripped  Rinoa’s hand hard. 

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Squall?”

Squall couldn’t  look at her. If he clenched his jaw any tighter  Rinoa thought it might actually snap. “When we get off this ship, and confront Seifer...I want you to be ready. If you think for even a split second that he’s going to hurt you, cast Protect and get behind me. Please.” His tone was gentle, but his face was stony, and she wished she knew how to sooth him. Squall had too much on his mind. 

“Squall...”

“I need you to promise me.” His expression faltered, and for a moment she could see the panic laced in those steely blue eyes. He hid it well behind a wall of anger, but Squall was terrified. Seifer had managed to make him very desperate to put an end to this madness. She had never seen him like this. When this was over, she was taking him far, far away from all this. Maybe to  Cleyra , even, like he’d always wanted. Squall needed a moments peace. 

Rinoa took Squall’s face in her hands and forced him to look at  her. “I promise.” She gently captured his lips, and the touch seemed to melt tension off of her husband like it was butter. “Nothing is going to happen. I believe in you.” She whispered. 

Squall wasn’t so sure himself, but he had needed to hear that, and his lips curled into a ghost of a smile. He looked down at the Griever she had given him, and he brushed it gingerly with the tips of his fingers. It filled him with courage, if only a little. “I know you do, Noa. You always have.” 


	18. Chapter 18

The brightly colored cityscape that branched across the horizon before them was beautiful as ever. The skyways glittered in deep reds and greens, and it was impossible to enter  Esthar without an air of curiosity.  Rinoa’s caramel colored highlights shone in the pale light of the morning, and her thin fingers gripped her necklace as she seemed to burn all the sights into her memory. She was surprised at how breathtaking it felt, every single time she visited the Captial. The only breathtaking part of  Esthar to Squall, however, was currently  _ her _ , and his hands crept their way around her middle as he embraced her from behind. 

They were quiet for a long moment, drinking one another in. It was impossible to tell what awaited them beyond the entrance, and for just a moment longer, they wanted their world to remain intact. Zell grumpily cleared his throat; his feelings were mildly hurt that he hadn’t been told about Bean. He thought  Rinoa was supposed to be his best friend. Zell’s personality was a bit of an. ..acquired taste, and he wasn’t used to having a ton of friends to begin with. “Are you two  gonna stand there all day or are we  gonna kick some ass?” He asked, squatting low to the ground and whacking it with is fist. 

Squall silently gestured toward the main skyway. Zell would have the fight he was looking for, it appeared Seifer and company were already gathered and waiting. Squall’s hands perspired inside his gloves and his muscles instinctively tightened around  Rinoa . This was it. 

Seifer caught Squall’s gaze and a wicked smile stretched across his features. He beckoned to them with a curl of his fingers and Squall took a deep breath. “ Rinoa ...stay close to me, but if you must engage in combat keep it long ranged. Take the first opportunity you have to grab Seymour and get out of here. I’ll handle the rest.” 

Rinoa nodded as Squall’s arms fell from her waist and the three of them trudged toward Seifer. Seymour was surrounded on all sides. Seifer had his  gunblade drawn and ready, front and center, and Fujin and Raijin were in ready position on his flanks. Squall drew his own weapon as he glowered at his rival, mentally counting to ten to steady his own nerves. “Hand over the child, Seifer. Don’t make this harder than it has to be.” 

Seifer chuckled and the unhinged sound sent a shiver down  Rinoa’s spine. “What makes you think you get to show up here and give orders? News flash Squall, this  ain’t the Garden. You have no authority out in the real world.” His stare looked past Squall, winking at Rinoa as his eyes seemed to undress her. “The only person handing someone over will be you.” 

“Like hell I will. This little obsession you have with my wife ends  _ today _ .” 

That one sentence changed the entire atmosphere, and Seifer narrowed his eyes at Squall.  _ Here he is, spewing that marriage shit again. What a bother.  _ Seifer’s hands trembled around the handle of his weapon and he took a warning step forward. “It isn’t nice to lie.” Seifer could see the worry bleeding from  Rinoa’s chocolate eyes. He knew where her heart was. “Come on,  Rinoa . Quit playing hard to get. Get over here.” He demanded arrogantly, shooting a warm, suave smile her way. 

Rinoa’s eyes fell to her boots, and she took a shaky breath. She wasn’t sure what was and was not safe to say to Seifer. The last thing she wanted was to get Squall hurt. “Seifer he isn’t lying.” She held up her left hand, the sun catching her silver band. It gleamed there for a moment, and Seifer felt like he had been shot. 

“But I...I thought...”

“That was almost two years ago!”  Rinoa shouted, a sudden burst of frustration strangling her airway. “Seifer I know we loved one another. We did. But that was one summer. One fleeting summer between kids.”

Seifer growled. “And what you have with Squall isn’t?”

Rinoa shook her head. “No. It isn’t. What happened between you and I was puppy love. It was passionate and silly and new...but this is different. Squall feels different, I can’t explain it.” She wasn’t trying to hurt him, but she could tell that she had. The devastation on his face was clear as day. He lunged forward, belting out a roar as he ran his blade at Squall. “NO!”  Rinoa’s hand shot up defensively as she screamed, and a gust of  Firga shot from her fingers. 

Seifer’s eyes widened, shocked that she’d attack him in Squall’s defense. The magic slapped his body backward, but his  gunblade caught the worst of it. He slid back only a couple paces and he recovered almost instantly. 

“Don’t make this about  Rinoa . You don’t love her, you’re using her. I won’t ask you again. Surrender Seymour  Deling into Garden custody.” Squall barked. 

“You dare tell me what I feel and what I don’t? You don’t know anything!” Seifer’s chest propelled forward once more, muscles bulging from his arms as he swung a hard blow at his opponent. Squall’s reflexes were quick as he remembered, and blocked the attack with ease. The sound of metal scraping metal screeched through the air as their blades collided, and Squall pushed forward on his legs with all his might. Seifer’s body wanted to buckle around the weight, but he forced himself to endure it. “You have her confused. What have you done to her?”

Squall stepped back and pivoted, forcing Seifer to lose balance. His arms swung out to the side, slicing into Seifer’s right side. It wasn’t deep, but it disoriented his rival, and he clumsily backed toward  Rinoa . “She’s with me because she wants to be. You don’t own her. Nobody does.”

_ We’ll see about that.  _ Seifer thought, motioning for Fujin and Raijin to spring into  action. Fujin reluctantly cast Thunder on Zell and the bolt rammed hard into the center of his chest. He grunted on impact, running back at her on shaky legs. He swung in for an uppercut, leaving  Rinoa alone as Squall continued to parry with Seifer. She cast Protect, as she’d been told, and readied herself for Raijin as he stepped toward her. Squall attempted to step in front of her, leaving himself open, and Seifer’s  fist made contact with his face. 

Squall hit the ground hard, his  gunblade flying from his body as he slid through the dirt. Rinoa had to force herself not to run to his side. She could almost hear his voice in her head, urging her to push forward. If she allowed herself to become distracted it gave Raijin advantage. She swallowed the cry rising in her throat and ran toward Raijin. She knew he wouldn’t hit her, and her mind raced to exploit that weakness. A heavily muscled arm went to grab her, and she reared both hands back. Thick black magic poured from her body and Raijin was instantly blinded. He missed  Rinoa by a mile, and she was now inches away from Seymour  Deling . 

Squall choked on the blood pouring in his mouth as Seifer continued to bash his face into an unrecognizable mess. He swung back at him, and knocked him several feet back as his knuckles made contact with his jaw. Squall pinned Seifer to the ground with relative ease and one hand clenched against his throat. Squall squeezed him hard and Seifer fought to wriggle from his grasp to no avail. “I’ve always been stronger than you.” Squall panted. “Don’t make me hurt you, Seifer. All we want is the kid. Let him go.” 

Rinoa didn’t waste any time inflicting sleep on Seymour, who was now unconscious in her arms. All she had to do was make it back to  Ragnarok .  _ Maybe being a Sorceress isn’t so awful.  _ She thought, enjoying the simplicity of the magic that stirred within her body. No GF’s, no limited para-magic. It was all her. It was seamless.  Rinoa broke into a sprint, and Fujin swore under her breath. 

“STOP.” Fujin had Zell in a headlock, and used her free hand to load and aim a projectile. Zell called out to her as he struggled to breathe, and  Rinoa turned to look at him. The projectile hit her hard in the stomach and she doubled over, dropping Seymour from her shoulder as she did so. Both their bodies hit the ground and Squall’s heart thudded to a stop inside his chest.  _ No!  _

Squall’s grip on Seifer eased as his legs sprung to help  Rinoa . His mind was flooded with nothing but the imagine of his baby...his Bean...and it was a distraction that he couldn’t afford. The pain didn’t even register in his mind as Seifer’s  gunblade tore through his back and he slumped to his knees, unable to move. He coughed and blood sputtered down his chin, his eyes losing focus. “Rin... oa ...”

Seifer was ready to finish him, when a harsh voice rang out behind  him. “Enough, Seifer. He’s mine.” A tall middle-aged man came into view, hard lines aged into his battle-scarred features. Squall couldn’t place his face as his vision dodged in and out, but he looked painfully familiar. His laughter was vicious, and he yanked Squall’s head back to look at him by a fistful of his dark brown hair. “It isn’t often C.A.S.E. ends the miserable life of someone who isn’t a Sorceress...but I think I can make an exception for the witch’s little knight.”

“Oryx,” Seifer wheezed. “Don’t talk about her like  that.”

Oryx clucked and shook his head at his companion. “Oh, that’s right. She’s the exception to the rule that you’re so sweet on. Well then, maybe I  _ should  _ have let you finish this pathetic waste of life.” Oryx dug a finger into Squall’s wound and it was all he could do not to black out. He yelped, but he clung to consciousness for  Rinoa . He had to make it to her. He had  to. 

“P-please. Kill me if you want, but n-not my baby.” He choked. He hated himself for begging. Hated himself for what he had been reduced to. But if they lost that child now, after all this, Squall wouldn’t make it. He’d be done. 

Oryx mistook Squall’s use of the word baby as a term of endearment for his wife, and he chuckled again. “How sweet this is. Don’t hurt your baby? And here I thought she was Seifer’s baby. So dramatic.” Oryx was clearly enjoying himself, and he brought a hand to his chin as he pondered. “Maybe I can use you.” He jammed his fingers into a pressure point on Squall’s neck, and the  SeeD fell  unconscious almost instantly. 

Oryx gestured at Fujin, who finished strangling Zell as he went limp in her arms. She threw a Remedy at Raijin to cure his blindness, and once she knew he could see her, she very subtly shook her head at him. This wasn’t okay. It was beyond being more than they signed up for.  Rinoa was sobbing on the ground, clutching her abdomen. Fujin was terrified of what that implied and guilt tore at her insides.  Rinoa should have been able to withstand that hit...unless...oh,  Quistis was never going to forgive her if that was the case. She shuddered. They had to make this right. “BASE.”

“Quite right.” Oryx agreed. “We should take them back to meet the others. I’m sure there are many among our ranks that would love to see the Sorceress squirm.” He could feel Seifer glaring at him and he snorted. “Calm yourself. They won’t hurt her.”  _ Yet.  _ Oryx thought, hiding his smirk from the ex-cadet as he bent to pick up  Squall. 

“No one touch  Rinoa . I’ll carry  her.” Seifer muttered, dusting himself off and walking to where she lay. She was hyperventilating, and his eyebrows furrowed.  _ Why is she having a panic attack? Fujin couldn’t have hit her that hard. “ _ What, are you crying for Squall? _ _ You don’t need him. You have  me.” 

“Don’t fucking touch me.” She yelled, flinching out of his reach in hysterics. She would never forgive him. Seifer had never heard  Rinoa say anything like that before, and he seemed pleasantly surprised. 

“Well, aren’t you feistier than I remember.” He forced her over one shoulder, kicking and screaming, and leaned his brother over the other. Seifer wasn’t sure what was going to happen from here on out, but one thing was for sure. He was going to make  Rinoa fall back in love with him, marriage or no marriage. 


	19. Chapter 19

Rinoa’s hands were plastered to her bruised stomach, fear and hatred gnawing at her insides as her muscles cramped lightly.  _ Please... _ _ Yevon _ _ ...Spira...Hyne...if any such gods exist. Please don’t let me lose this baby.  _ She couldn’t stop crying, though she knew if she didn’t stop  soon she was going to be sick. “Doctor...please...I need a doctor!” She sobbed for what felt like the fifteen millionth time. Seifer had locked her in his bedroom while he was busy helping Oryx with Squall and Zell. No matter how loud she seemed to scream, either no one heard her, or no one cared. 

She tried her hardest to take in deep breaths and steady her emotions. If Bean was still alive, all this crying wasn’t helping them any.  Rinoa ran her fingers over her left side and pressed in, praying to feel a heartbeat. She couldn’t, but she didn’t even know if Bean was still laying on that side. Her heart was so broken. She had only been a mother for eight weeks and three days, and she couldn’t imagine that being the longest she got to keep her sweet baby. She’d never hear them cry, never hold them, never know what they would have grown to be like. A sharp pain radiated through her belly and her body shook as she fought back another loud wail. 

She remembered a song her mother used to sing to her at night, when she was frightened, and she prayed that no matter what happened her baby wasn’t scared. If this was her only chance to comfort it...to make it feel safe...

“ Our paths they did cross though I cannot say just why. We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye. And who’ll hear the echoes of stories never told? Let them ring out loud ‘till they unfold. In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me...” She sang, trailing off as the lyrics stuck in her throat. She couldn’t do this.  Rinoa wanted to die.  _ Please, mom. If you can hear me. Please protect our little one. _ She brought her knees to her chest, ready to sink into a deep depression when there was a gentle unlocking sound that came from the door. 

“ Rinoa ?” She was relieved when the voice didn’t belong to Seifer and she sat up. 

“What do you want?” She asked bitterly, glaring daggers into  Fujin’s face.  _ You’re the one who did this.  _

Fujin didn’t know how to say what she was trying to ask. She had never been good with words. “Pregnant?” She finally asked, her voice small...guilty. 

Rinoa’s lips quivered and she came unglued again. “I hope I still am.” It was a terrified whisper and Fujin was at her side instantly. She reached to lay a hand on  Rinoa’s abdomen, but  Rinoa wouldn’t allow it and scooted to the other end of the bed. Fujin frowned, but she knew she deserved that reaction after what she’d done.

“Didn’t know...didn’t...mean to.” She promised. She fidgeted with her fingers awkwardly when  Rinoa didn’t respond and she let out a heavy sigh. “Need doctor. I’ll carry  you.” 

Rinoa was reluctant to let Fujin touch her, but Fujin wasn’t asking for permission. She scooped the expectant mother into her arms and quietly snuck her through the halls of The  Orderless’s home base. The doctor wasn’t far, and when they  arrived she bolted the door shut. She laid  Rinoa on the table and pulled 800 Gil from her coat pocket, thrusting it in the doctor's face. “KEEP QUIET.” She ordered. “FIX HER.” 

The doctor’s eyebrows furrowed and  Rinoa wiped her tears long enough to attempt to explain. “Please...my baby. I was hit...and I’m in pain, and I don’t...” Understanding washed over the doctor ' s features and he quickly got to work. He rummaged around for s ome old ultrasound equipment and gently lifted her shirt. 

“I don’t want to alarm you, but you could be experiencing a miscarriage. I’m going to need to take a look, externally and internally, okay?” 

Rinoa didn’t care. She was well passed alarmed. She knew there was nothing that could be done if she was miscarrying, but if there was even the slightest chance that something else was going on, she would do anything, anything in the world to make sure Bean was going to be okay. She nodded. “Whatever it takes.” 

A few floors down, Squall was having a less than pleasant experience himself.  His wound had been bandaged, but he was strapped to a chair. He faded in and out of consciousness for a long time, and he wanted nothing more than to succumb to his injuries. He had broken every promise he had ever made to  Rinoa ...and by extension...to Bean, in one day. He had failed them both. As much as he hated himself in that moment, however, he knew he had to keep fighting for them.  _ What was I even thinking, letting her off the ship? It was arrogant to think I could protect her. She should be in  _ _ Deling _ _ City, away from this life...and away from me.  _ He bit his lip hard in frustration, a familiar copper taste filling his mouth.  SeeD was no place for an infant...and now he’d probably lost his only opportunity to be a father. 

If Bean was dead, he was sure their marriage was over. Why would  Rinoa want to stay with someone who couldn’t even—a conflicting thought tore through his mind, and he shook his head as if to clear  it. _ That’s not true.  _ _ Rinoa _ _ loved  _ _ me _ _ when  _ _ I _ _ w _ _ as _ _ unlovable. That’s not a bond so easily broken. Right?  _ He sighed. He didn’t know anymore.  All he knew for certain was that he would never forgive himself if he couldn’t save his child. He had to get out of this chair and get  Rinoa medical attention. Now was not the time to feel sorry for himself. He glanced about the room as best he could, looking for anything at all that he could reach with his legs. 

He noticed a small crowbar leaning adjacent to the desk on his right, and he kicked out with one foot to see if he could knock it over. It clattered over on the hard cement and Squall pushed through the intense pain in his back to slide his body as low as he physically could in the chair. He wrapped his ankles around the metal and scooted the bar up into his lap.  _ Perfect. Now this is the hard part.  _ He thought, glancing down at the shackles around his wrists. He slid the crowbar between the leather shackle and his skin, pulling with all his strength until the material caved and snapped. With one hand free, he effortlessly ripped his other restraint from his body and pulled himself painfully to his feet. 

_ There has to be something here that could help us.  _ Squall quietly rummaged through desk drawers and book cases along the wall behind him. He needed something, anything that would make their efforts against Seifer worth something. He didn’t know what he was looking for until he found it, his eyes falling on a leather-bound journal bearing the inscription, R.  Almasy .  _ That’s Seifer’s last name.  _ Squall thumbed through the yellowing pages, and it seemed to be nothing but pages upon pages of anti-sorceress propaganda. He had to show this to the others. He slid it inside his leather bomber jacket, refocusing his attention on finding Rinoa. He marched to the front of the room quickly, jerking the door open and flying down the hallway. 

Seifer and Oryx had made Zell their first destination. Squall was still on Seifer’s ‘hard nut to crack’ list, so to speak, and he had assured Oryx that crybaby Zell could and would be broken in easy. They had Zell laying on his back flat against a board, his hands chained above his head. Seifer was in the process of carving the word chicken-wuss into his chest, adding a letter for every unanswered question. They were currently on ‘W’ and Seifer barred down hard into Zell’s flesh. “Answer the question, Chicken-Wuss. My patience is wearing thin.” 

Zell spat blood in Seifer’s face and growled at him. There was no way in hell he was betraying his friends. No one meant more to him in all the world than  Rinoa and Squall and his sweet love back in  Balamb Garden’s library...his Lisa. The vision of Lisa’s shy lovely face was the only thing that had him hanging in there, and he gritted his teeth. “I s-said fuck off!”

Oryx snorted. “Crybaby, huh?”

Seifer rolled his eyes. “Always has been. Maybe I need a new tactic.” Seifer began carving the ‘U’ and a nasty smile curled at the corner of his lips. “How about this, Zell. You tell me what President Loire and the Garden’s plans are or maybe I’ll pay  Rinoa a little  visit she isn’t going to enjoy.”

“Don’t you touch  her.” Zell roared. “She’s...” He thought better of it, biting his tongue before he offered  potentially dangerous information. 

Seifer sneered. “She’s what?” He started in on the ‘S’ and pressed the knife in harder. If he didn’t get Zell to talk soon Oryx would have both of their heads. Sinister laughter fell from Oryx’s lips and he backed up against the door. 

“Let him keep his secrets, Seifer. I’ll be the one to pay the hag a visit, and I won’t be near as gentle as you’re being with him. I’ll carve out more than a few hunks of skin.” Oryx showed all his teeth as he laughed and Zell couldn’t stop the words that flew from his mouth. 

“She’s pregnant.” He whimpered. “Lay a finger on her or that baby and Squall will kill you.” Zell warned, a protective rage filling his body. He was already worried that something awful had happened to Squall and Bean...neither of them had looked very good when he had lost  consciousness . 

The noise that emerged from Seifer was bloodthirsty and he plunged his blade from the bottom of the last ‘S’ into Zell’s ribcage and jerked it in a downward motion, blood spraying all down his side and stomach. Zell screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks as Seifer yanked the knife back out mercilessly. “She’s WHAT?”

Squall could hear the commotion from outside the room as he passed it and he turned on his heel, kicking the door in and knocking Oryx to the ground along with it. “What the hell is going on here?!”

Back in the doctor’s quarters, a fetal monitor was hooked up to  Rinoa , and the doctor was between her legs, finishing up the internal exam. Fujin looked uncomfortable, but she refused to leave  Rinoa’s side. She wanted to know she hadn’t killed an infant child. She wanted to know she wasn’t the monster she saw her  best friend becoming.

The doctor breathed out a relieved sigh and  Rinoa’s heart leapt into her throat.  _ Please be a good sign.  _ Her eyes were glued to the monitor, which displayed the same little Bean she had come to love, although it seemed the slightest bit bigger to her eyes now than before. She smiled.  _ Are you growing, little one?  _

“I have good news. Your pain is coming from an injury to your frontal abdominal muscle. It’ll probably feel pretty sore for a while, like a stabbing pain. Your baby, on the other hand, is still very small. Its little body is curled into your pubic bone, it wasn’t touched by whatever hit you.  Its heartrate is about 160 bpm, which is on the higher end but still good for a fetus this age.”

Rinoa and Fujin both let out  air they didn’t know they were holding in, and  Rinoa immediately hugged her arms against her body.  _ I know it was you. Thanks mom. I’ll do better. I’ll be the kind of mother that you were.  _ She promised herself mentally, smiling up at Fujin, though she hadn’t entirely forgiven her yet. “Thank you, for bringing me here.” 

Fujin nodded. “Least I could do.” She tentatively tried to put a hand on  Rinoa’s stomach once more, and this time she let her. Fujin smiled. “Sorry.” She apologized gently to  Bean, her mind made up instantly. She wasn’t going to let Seifer ruin Squall’s family. Not when a family was the only thing many of them had coveted their entire lives. It wasn’t fair. She was going to get them out of there, and Seymour was coming with them. 


	20. Chapter 20

Oryx’s head slammed against the wall when Squall had kicked the door in, and he was out cold. Squall instinctively knocked the knife from Seifer’s hands, decking him hard in the face and pinning him against the wall. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Squall’s voice shook with rage and Seifer clawed viciously at his arms in an attempt at weaseling out of his grip. 

“I should be asking you the same question.” He spat. “Defiling Rinoa the way you have.” 

A low growl erupted from Squall’s chest and he pulled up on Seifer’s body before slamming him back against the wall hard. “So you know. Good. I want you to be aware of why I’m going to rip you apart.” Squall’s voice was low and feral, and Zell had never seen Squall quite like it. It was almost as if animal instinct had taken over as he worried about Rinoa and Bean. 

Seifer grinned through the pain. “Oh that’s right…Fujin took care of the little mistake, didn’t she?” 

Squall saw red, his arms moving mechanically as he struck deep blows into Seifer’s face. He couldn’t stop, his mind was flooded with everything from the first moment he held Rinoa in his arms at his Graduation ceremony to the way it had felt when Laguna had handed him that picture. Seifer had taken everything from them. 

Seifer couldn’t move against the swift blows, and he hacked up a few teeth against the brute force of Squall’s knuckles. “Squall stop, you’ll kill him.” Zell warned. 

_ So? _ Squall thought bitterly, although he was slowly coming back down to reality. He took a deep calming breath and stepped back, kicking Seifer into the floor beside Oryx. _ Forget him, he’s a waste of time. We have to get to Rinoa. _Squall unchained Zell’s restraints and slid one of his arms over his shoulder to help him walk. “Are you okay?” 

Zell winced, but he grinned at Squall’s concern. “I’ve had worse.” 

Squall wasn’t so sure, he looked pretty rough, but he didn’t call him out on it. He gripped his friend tight and attempted a pace that was quick enough, but not more than he thought Zell could handle. _ Where are you, Noa? We’re going home. _

Once they were sure Bean was going to be alright, Fujin snuck Rinoa up a floor to where she had last seen Raijin and Seymour. The boys were playing a game of chess by the fire, and Raijin had his head in his hands. Seymour’s face was lit with glee, clearly enjoying the sight of his older brother’s friend being a sore loser. “You could at least let me win once, y’now?” 

Fujin rolled her eye, kicking the legs out from underneath Raijin’s chair. He landed on his ass with a thud and Seymour burst into tearful laughter. “I don’t think Fuu would let you win either.” 

“CHEATING.” She agreed. 

Rinoa couldn’t help laughing herself, and she carefully knelt to be eyelevel with the child. His little smile was friendly, and it broke her heart that Seifer was putting him through all of this. She wanted to take him for Timber, yes, but she wanted this little boy to be safe too. He didn’t belong in a place like this. “Seymour? My name is Rinoa. How are you?” 

Seymour shrugged. “I miss my mom.” 

Rinoa’s eyes darkened and she put a hand on his shoulder. “I miss my mom too. I’m sorry for your loss.” He didn’t respond and Rinoa was quiet for a moment, chewing the inside of her cheek. She wasn’t sure how close the child had gotten to Seifer in the last few weeks. She didn’t want to knock him out again. He piped up before she could think of something clever. 

“Did my brother hurt your baby?” 

Rinoa shot a look of surprise at Fujin from over the top of Seymour’s head. “What, honey?” 

Seymour rolled his eyes. “I’m not stupid, I heard what your husband said. Please don’t hurt my baby. He wasn’t talking about you.” Seymour looked like he was about to cry. “I don’t want anyone else to be ripped away from their mommy.” His lips quivered, more empathy in those big brown eyes than his brother had in his entire body. 

Rinoa pulled him to her chest instantly and shushed him, shaking her head no. “No, angel. He didn’t hurt my baby. Everything is going to be okay.” 

“LEAVE.” Fujin urged, and Rinoa nodded in agreement. 

“She’s right. I know Seifer has been taking care of you, but we need to get you out of here, okay? None of us, baby included, are safe so long as we stay here. Do you understand?” 

Seymour’s tears spilled over and he nodded, though he refused to let go of Rinoa. He wound his tiny arms around her neck tight and screwed his eyes shut as he whimpered. “Carry me?” 

Rinoa’s heart broke into a million pieces and she pressed a loving kiss to the child’s temple. “Of course.” He was a little heavy, and twelve was too old to be carried, but he was scared, and Rinoa didn’t have it in her to pry him from her bosom. Fujin didn’t seem to like the noise Rinoa made as she lifted him off the floor and she grimaced. 

“No lifting. Squall would be pissed.” Fujin grabbed Seymour gently from behind and tore him off of Rinoa, flipping him around and allowing him to wrap his legs around her waist. They hadn’t gone through this entire ordeal protecting that fetus for Rinoa to injure herself carrying someone who knew how to walk. 

Rinoa pouted slightly, she wanted to comfort the boy. She had to remind herself that now wasn’t the time and place, and she had her own little one to worry about. They needed to find Squall and Zell and get the hell out of there. 

Raijin didn’t question Fujin’s change in allegiance, following the women as they bolted up a flight of stairs. Rinoa’s heart was beating in her ears. Bean might have been okay, but what about her husband? Squall was her entire world, she didn’t know if she could live without him. She almost thought she could hear him and her legs pumped harder against the concrete stairs. 

“Noa!” Before she knew what was happening she whacked into a solid object hard, and intense blue eyes were staring wildly at her. Squall grabbed her with his free hand before she could fall and his ragged breathing caught in his chest. He was dying to ask if she was okay, to ask if Bean was okay, but there was no time. “Turn around, we need to get out of here now, the exit is on this floor.” 

Rinoa nodded and she backed down the stairs, falling behind Fujin and Raijin to help Squall assist Zell. “Oh my god what happened to you?” She breathed as she pulled his arm over her shoulder. 

Zell managed a weak laugh. “Nothing interesting.” 

Rinoa rolled her eyes, though she was glad he still had his sense of humor. The five of them bolted toward the emergency exit, and Squall wiggled his cell phone out of his pocket as they dodged into the stairwell. He dialed Selphie’s number, who had stayed back with the ship. _ Please pick up. _He let out a relieved sigh as she answered on the third ring and he barked into the phone. “Selphie we need pick up immediately. Did you follow Seifer when he took us? Do you know our coordinates?” 

“I tried, Squall, but I lost him near the shopping center. I shouldn’t be far, but I need details.” 

Shots fired off in the distance and Squall could hear the echo of heavy boots marching along the corridor behind them. They weren’t alone. The Orderless base had to be crawling with anti-sorceress thugs, and Squall wasn’t too keen on stopping for a chat. “We don’t have details! We—” 

“Squall!” His wife’s alarmed voice bounced off the walls, cutting him off as he whipped his head around Zell to make sure she was still alright. She pointed a trembling finger to a sign that said “RENT-A-CAR” and a small smirk curled at the corner of his lips. “Never mind, Selphie, stay where you are.” 

“What? Squall—” 

“Rinoa is a genius.” He hung up and stuffed the phone in his back pocket, picking up the pace as he propelled Zell toward the garage. “Everyone get in.” He ordered, running toward a red convertible and pushing his friend into the backseat. Fujin and Raijin clamored into the backseat on the other side with Seymour in tow, and Rinoa took shotgun beside her husband in the driver seat. Squall grabbed her hand, holding it tightly as he jerked the gear shift down and revved the engine. 

“Do you even know where we are going?” Zell asked anxiously, feeling as if he might be sick. 

“Yeah,” Squall replied coolly. “Out.” 

Squall floored it and headed straight for the main exit. “Rinoa get down. Now!” She let go of his hand and slid into the floorboard, arms bracing her stomach for cushioning as Squall hit 90 mph. He rammed the front of the car into the facilities main gate, busting it off of its hinges with a loud grating screech. Squall peered down at Rinoa, breathing out shakily when he realized she was alright. “Good, now seatbelt, please.” 

Rinoa climbed back into her seat and buckled herself in, peeking over her shoulder at her friends in the back. Fujin didn’t seem bothered, but Seymour was cowering into her side and Raijin and Zell were both a deep green color. Her eyebrows furrowed at Zell, who was still steadily losing blood. “Hang in there. Don’t you die on me.” 

Zell was pale, and shaking, but his smile was bright as ever. “W-What kind of best friend would I be if I went and d-did something like that?” 

Tears filled Rinoa’s eyes and she shook her head wildly. “I’m serious, Zell Dincht! You have to be around to meet your god-child.” 

Squall’s nose wrinkled and he shot Rinoa a look. “And just when did we decide this?” He was mostly teasing, but Rinoa’s lips quivered and Squall’s insides tensed into a ball. “Hey,” He crooned softly. “We...we do still have...one...right?” They had made it onto real highway now, and the coast seemed clear. They had a moment to talk before they found the Ragnarok. 

Rinoa grabbed his hand and squeezed. “We do. Fujin got me to a doctor. Our baby is fine.” 

Squall’s entire body seemed to unclench, and his heart thawed considerably. _ Oh _ _ thank the gods. _He would have kissed her if he hadn’t been driving and he sped up considerably. They needed to have a serious talk about their future when they got back to the Garden. Squall didn’t know what they were gonna do, but he couldn’t spend another second of his life thinking his child was gone. He was going to have to do better by them both. He was torn from these thoughts as Zell lost conciousness in the backseat and Rinoa screamed his name. “Hang on, Noa. I’ve got him.” He promised, squinting his eyes as he saw Selphie a few yards off, anxiously waiting outside the ship. 

_ Just a little bit longer Zell. _ Rinoa thought. _ I refuse to tell Lisa that you’re gone. _


	21. Chapter 21

December 29, 1981

It has been a week since Seifer slid into the world, and I am almost sad I will likely never see his tiny face again. Lucrecia becoming pregnant had been a means to an end, but my heart had been thankful to have a son. If it had been a girl…I didn’t even want to think about having to take her tiny life. But Lucrecia was a Sorceress, and a transfer of power was the last thing I wanted. The pregnancy had been leverage. I could have never convinced Lucrecia to do the spell otherwise.

The partial transfer of her power and energy was not complete. I cannot fully consume her magic without her eventual death. I had her so worried that she would pass her abilities to our daughter, if we’d had one. I almost pity her. Lucrecia might be a Sorceress…but I did, on some level, have feelings for her. I hope Deling wasn’t too cruel to her after I left, or to Seifer.

I fled Deling City, and though traveling on foot to Dollet has been hard on my body, I think I’ve almost reached the border. I’ve had to change my name to escape the bounty President Deling has placed on my head, though I’m not sure how it sounds. I’ve never been good at anagrams. The Orderless is just getting off the ground, and I cannot afford to sound foolish. We shall vote on the new name upon my arrival at our base within the city. I hear someone coming, I’ll write more later. And….Seifer, if you ever read this, your father loved you. I truly did. -Roxas Almasy

Squall closed the journal and laid it on his nightstand with a sigh. The more he read the more disgusted he was. How could any father do something like that to their child? He just…left, left him to an unknown fate so he could pursue some kind of sick fantasy. Squall’s eyes landed on Rinoa’s middle, which now had a clearly defined little bump. It had been…what…three, pushing four weeks, since their encounter with The Orderless? She was twelve weeks along, pushing into her last month of her first trimester. Bean was now the size of a lime, but they were Bean to Squall all the same. He smiled.

He rested a hand flat against Rinoa’s tummy, admiring the slight curve it now had. He was so excited to feel it move, though he knew they were a few weeks away from that still. So much had happened. Between his and Zell’s recovery from their injuries and Rinoa being placed on bedrest until her abdomen healed from the trauma it had endured, little progress had been made by SeeD on the liberation. To avoid losing precious time, Laguna had been staying in the Garden. Seymour Deling was under constant supervision, and Laguna was working with Cid to arrange and pull enough political strings to put forth political candidates for both Timber and Galbadia. Unfortunately, Rinoa was still at the top of Timber’s list for the presidency. No one there seemed to want to take any responsibility.

Squall frowned. Things had been so chaotic he and Rinoa hadn’t really talked about going forward. It was a conversation they desperately needed to have. He felt her hand creep over top his as they laid there, and they cradled their child as if it were already here. “Noa.”

“Something’s on your mind?”

His heart warmed at the gentle smile on her lips and he sighed. “What are we going to do? I’m…versatile. I’ll follow you anywhere, but I need to know the plan.” He admitted softly.

“I want to fight.” She  said. “I want to be with you. Always. Not stuck in some office making decisions for the rest of my life.”

Squall hummed. “You want to be a SeeD.”

Rinoa nodded. “I know we were stupid before. I know you’ll have to leave me behind until well after the baby is born. But I don’t know what else to do.”

Squall wasn’t so sure that was true. He didn’t have the strength to take Rinoa back out into battle while she was still pregnant, his heart couldn’t take another scare like that again. But tearing himself from her side? He didn’t want that either. He hated feeling so conflicted.

“I almost want to take Timber Garden.” He whispered, shock filling Rinoa’s eyes as she turned to look at him. “You make me want something quieter than the life I had planned for myself.”

Rinoa couldn’t believe her ears. Squall lead because it was expected of him, not because he wanted to be a leader. “Since when? Squall you wouldn’t be happy.”

“Says who? Work is  work; duty is duty. Work isn’t what drives me, it isn’t my source of happiness to begin with. You are. That’s my point.” Squall explained, frowning up at the ceiling. “ Rinoa I know you. You don’t like to fight, you never have. You want to be a  SeeD for the wrong reasons, and that’s my fault. I wanted you to be one for the wrong reasons too.”

Rinoa was quiet for a beat, thinking on his words. How long had Squall felt this way? She couldn’t deny that he was right on one count—she  _ did  _ hate fighting. But being at the Garden made her feel like she was doing something worthwhile. “Quistis failed as an instructor because she was too young to handle it, right? So, what makes you think all of a sudden, that we wouldn’t be setting ourselves up for failure if we stayed in Timber?”

Squall shook his head. “Quistis wasn’t ready, you’re right. But that wasn’t why she failed. She just wasn’t right for the job, she’s better on the field, happier. Tell me, Noa. Why did you first join the Resistance? Why is it important to you?”

Rinoa rolled onto her side, her tiny belly pressing softly against Squall’s body. What a loaded question. She admired is blue eyes for a long moment, reaching to gently caress his dark brunette hair. “I’m Galbadian by blood, but my heart is Timber’s. I could see firsthand the awful things President Deling was doing, growing up in the Capital. Remember my mother, Julia? She would take me to Timber with her when she’d go to sing at their venues. I’d ask her why she loved it there so much, she always did all her shows there free of charge. She’d look at me and say, Rinoa, the people of Timber are hurting. Money and power are nice things to have, but they mean very little if you don’t have heart. Something that Galbadia needs to remember. I will never forget it. Did I ever tell you how my mother died?”

Squall shook his head no. He would never pry into that part of her past, though he would admit to being curious. He knew how much thinking of her mother hurt her. He almost regretting even broaching the subject.

“It was a car accident. My father thought it necessary to send armed soldiers to guard my mother and I while we were in the city, since he was a Galbadian General and the people of Timber were still so angry about the disbanding of their government and their army. All it did was bring on unwanted attention, being escorted around like that. One of the guards mouthed off to the wrong person, and a fight broke out. They shoved us in the car and told us to run, but it was raining so hard. Mama couldn’t see the guard rail when she slammed into it…”

Tears ran down Rinoa’s cheeks and Squall wrapped his body around her own. His fingers threaded into her thick onyx hair, and he shushed her. It all made sense now. Guilt ate at his stomach for ever thinking back when he’d first met her, that her little resistance operation was immature. She was dealing with her mother’s loss the only way she knew how. “That’s it, right there.”

Rinoa sniffled. “What?”

“That’s the reason you’d succeed at leading Timber. You love the people; you protect them and fight for them to honor your mother’s memory. It makes you passionate and strong. A leader who doesn’t love the land and its people isn’t a leader at all, it’s the line between democracy and fascism.” He explained, though he couldn’t believe what he was advocating. He knew she wasn’t ready; he knew it would be hard. When the same suggestion had fallen out of Watt’s  mouth he’d thought it was madness. But after nearly losing both Bean and his own life…Squall wasn’t sure he could stand the thought of  Rinoa and the baby  _ constantly  _ being in  harms way or in danger of losing him. Maybe it was a weakness on his behalf. He was sure it was. But he couldn’t help how he felt, and he wouldn’t hide it from her.

Rinoa was stunned. No one had ever, not even Zone or Watts, taken her feelings for Timber that seriously. Squall had always been her courage, and for the first time she almost felt like the lioness he thought she was. “You really think I could do it? And we’d what….move into a house and have 2.5 kids and a dog?” She teased.

Squall rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “If that’s what you wanted. I  _ know  _ you could do it, Noa.” He closed the distance, crushing his lips against her own hard. She opened her mouth to him, groaning lightly as she felt him nibble tenderly on her bottom lip. He pressed his forehead against her own as he pulled away, lost her in soft brown eyes. “Would that be something you wanted?”

“The kids and the dog or the presidency?” She asked with a laugh.

Squall shrugged. “Both. The office…Angelo…Bean…a big house…a Headmaster with a bad attitude to come home to?”

Rinoa still wasn’t used to Squall being flirtatious and she snickered. She pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose and smiled. “I think I could live with that.”

Squall smirked. “Yeah?” Rinoa giggled as he grabbed her arms and pulled her on top of him. She snuggled against his chest and Squall’s arms slid around her body like they were made to fit there. He kissed her neck, enjoying the red blush that crept up her face as he did so.

Rinoa’s eyes caught the journal as she laid there, sighing in contentment and getting comfortable atop her husband. “So tell me. How bad is the journal you found?”

The noise that came out of Squall was one of pure disgust. “Seifer’s father is a fruit cake. The entry I read today was finally the last. Says he was changing his name to some sort of anagram, but he didn’t say what it was. It also indicated he was working with The Orderless. I bet you anything he was in the base that day.”

“Hmm, an anagram? Well that’s nothing but a puzzle, Squall.” She pulled out of his embrace in search of pen and paper and Squall’s lips curled down into a slight frown. He didn’t want her to leave. She bounced back toward the bed and Squall sat up so she could curl into his lap. She took a magic marker and wrote out all the letters in R O X A S A L M A S Y. Squall watched her curiously as she got to work, arranging the letters into several different possibilities.

“I mean honestly it could be any number of combinations…” The words had barely escaped her lips when she spelled out a very specific name and Squall’s blood ran cold.  _ Wasn’t that… _

“Rinoa we have to take this paper and the journal to Laguna.” Squall had known that son of a bitch looked familiar, even though he was sure he had never met him before a day in his life. He hated to cut snuggles with the one and only person allowed to touch him short, but this was something that required their immediate attention. Rinoa nodded.

“I wonder if Cid and Edea know anything about this.” 


	22. Chapter 22

It was dark. A pair of bleeding brown eyes dodged between his fractured vision but he could no longer make out the face. Fire spread throughout his side, and yet his body grew numb. The blackness that spotted his vision was a comfort, strangling the flames as they rose and spread. His consciousness seemed like it was floating, and he heard a sharp, familiar voice ring out in the darkness.

_ Squall? _

_ Nah, can’t be Squall.  _ He thought.  _ Squall wouldn’t worry about me. _

There was a gentler voice amid the chaos, someone warm who belonged to those weeping eyes. Rinoa. He struggled to remember why she would waste her tears on him. He was fine…right? What was this place? He heard Squall’s voice again, barking orders, as if something were urgent.  _ Me? Am I urgent? Maybe Squall  _ does  _ care. Am I dying? _ He couldn’t tell. His weightless arms felt pinched, suddenly, and bright lights flooded his blurred version of awareness. He tried to call out to his friends, to assure them he was alright, but no sound came from his mouth. He thought he could see Dr. Kadowaki, but it was impossible to tell before someone cut the lights, and he was engulfed and a terrifying and all-consuming nothingness.

Zell shuddered at the memory as he looked in his bathroom mirror, bright blue eyes filled with shame. The word ‘chicken-wuss’ that Seifer had carved into his chest was now scarred there, gnarled bunches of healed skin curving to make each despicable letter. He had never felt uglier.  _ I need a new tattoo to cover this up. _

He heard Lisa jiggle the door handle and he swore under his breath, frantically searching for a shirt to pull on over his head. He didn’t want her to see him like this, to think he was as ugly as he felt. He could barely get “Hang on a moment, will ya?!” out of his mouth before she barged in, brown eyes widening as she caught sight of his chest. He hadn’t let her touch him since the incident, but she hadn’t realized why.

“Zell…” She put her hands to her mouth and Zell turned his back to her, curling his arms around his torso.

“You weren’t supposed to see…please just go.”

Lisa ignored him, cheeks flushing shyly as she coiled her small arms around his waist and pressed a cheek to his rigid muscular back. She had barely known Seifer when he had been at the Garden, but she hated him at an instant. Zell Dincht was the last person in the world who deserved this. Zell was quiet, and she felt a tear drip onto her hand as his body shook around her.

“Zell, baby, look at me.” Her voice was like velvet, and he hated the worry that was laced in the melodic sound. He finally turned around in her arms and she very tentatively brushed the scarring with her fingertips. He flinched but allowed her cool fingers to continue their exploration as he fought to steady his breathing.

“You’re not…disgusted?” He asked, failing to meet her gaze.

Lisa’s timid voice sounded harsher than he remembered as she huffed. She was hurt the thought had even crossed his mind. “I don’t care what you look like. I care what’s in here.” She tapped the left side of his chest, where his heart was. Zell’s signature goofy grin threatened to break across his face and he slid his hand overtop her own, holding it there.

“I still dunno why you like me…” He breathed, unable to keep the redness from tinting his face.

Lisa cast her eyes to the bathroom tile, trembling slightly. “I don’t like you, Zell. I…love you. Let me help.”

Zell couldn’t breathe, leaning in to capture her lips slowly. She squeaked, still so shy, though they had been together a while now. It made Zell chuckle, and he squeezed her with all his might. “I really needed that today, Pigtails.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’ll never understand that nickname. It’s a braid, Zell.” She giggled.

“Oh whatever.” He teased.

“Now you sound like Squall.”

Seifer, on the hand, was not having the happiest morning. He was still reeling from the news that Squall had gotten Rinoa pregnant. Rinoa had refused to sleep with him when they were together, she had been scared, and he respected that. But she hadn’t been too scared to jump into bed with Squall? What did that scruffy looking stick in the mud have that Seifer didn’t?  _ If she’s going to mother anyone’s child it should be mine. _

It was one thing to be crushed that Rinoa seemed happily married. It was another entirely, however, that she had also ran off with his little brother. Seifer missed Seymour far more than he’d like to admit, and even Fujin and Raijin had seemed to abandon him. What was he doing wrong? Oryx had been frantic on the search for the child, though Seifer hadn’t quite figured out his interests in him yet. Seifer had motive to want Seymour around, but Oryx’s motivations were far less clear.

Oryx was furious that Seifer had let Squall and the others escape, and things had been  tense around the base ever since. Oryx had never seemed the most stable to Seifer, but these last few weeks had been hell on earth. If he didn’t get both Seymour and Rinoa back soon his ass was toast.

Oryx barged into  Seifer’s room and stood in the  doorway, arms crossed against his broad chest. His forehead was creased with anger and his teeth were barred. Seifer wasn’t in the mood for his shit and he growled at him. “What do you want?”

“I would watch your tone if you know what’s good for you. I’ve tried to give you your space, but now we need to talk. I hope you’ve learned your lesson about lusting after Sorceresses.” He drawled. “She betrayed your trust, so I’ll let you pick. Do we execute Rinoa and her tiny abomination before or after we storm the Sorceress Memorial?”

Seifer’s eyes narrowed into slits. “I told you she was off limits.”

Oryx rolled his eyes. “She slept with another man and yet you defend the whore. You’re pathetic. Are you with The Orderless or not, son?”

Seifer bristled at being called anyone’s  _ son  _ as if he were a child, and he sneered at Oryx. He loved Rinoa. Why did everyone—Squall included—act like there was ulterior motive? He  _ loved  _ her. Everyone was so goddamn dismissive of his feelings, as if he were some sort of robot. He knew he had done some bad things in his life…was perhaps still doing bad things. But Seifer was not the monster everyone painted him to be. His heart had simple wants…maybe his mistake was being overzealous in his pursuit of them. He sighed. “I’ll raise it like my own. Just as soon as Squall is taken care of.”

There was an uncomfortable silence, and Seifer could feel his companion staring him down hard. The judgement could have burned holes in his back, but he stood stoic against it. His heart had made up its mind long ago. He and Rinoa were star crossed. She just hadn’t realized it. Squall had poisoned her mind, turned her against him. He wouldn’t let him escape a second time.

When Oryx finally spoke, his voice was heavy, a menacing threat slipping past his lips as he turned to back from the room. “I grow tired of your antics, boy. Let’s make it interesting. Rinoa or your brother. Take your pick. One of them dies when we reach the Memorial.”

_ What?? Why would Oryx possibly want Seymour dead, other than to see me suffer? _ “That wasn’t the deal. I need Seymour alive to leverage for the presidency in Galbadia. I’m only helping you with your little holy calling in exchange for your aid. Don’t forget that.” He snapped.

Oryx laughed. It was the kind of laugh that could have peeled paint off the walls, and Seifer shivered, his stomach lurching as he felt his hot breath against the back of his neck. “You’re not the one making order’s here Seifer. The kid or the girl, that’s the new deal. Or maybe I’ll just kill them both myself and see how you like that.”

“You touch  Rinoa and our child and I’ll kill you where you stand.” Seifer bit back, though the  tremble in his voice was unmistakable.

“Your child? What, you just decided that Squall is out of the picture and suddenly his kid is yours? You truly are a delusional fool. Your romantics will get you killed, that  SeeD isn’t playing.” Oryx warned. He left without saying much else and Seifer rammed his foot into the table in the center of his room. Objects flew in every direction as he let out an irritated roar. “FUCK!” Hot tears brimmed in his eyes, though he blinked them away as quick as they came. He didn’t know what he was going to do, it seemed like everyone in the world that could possibly be against him was.

Back in the Garden, Squall and Rinoa were standing on the bridge with Cid and  Edea . Cid looked tired, his hands resting supportively on the small of  Edea’s back. She was finally well enough to leave the infirmary, but Cid’s nerves had not recovered. He hadn’t left  Edea’s side in weeks, and Squall had a sneaking suspicion that Cid was using the mission in Timber as an excuse to keep the Garden suspended in the city. He couldn’t say he blamed him.  Edea wasn’t safe as long as The  Orderless were still out there…and neither was  Rinoa .

“I never knew  Roxas ,”  Edea said quietly. “I only met Lucrecia once. She had given birth not even a full week prior, and she was covered in bruises. Signed over all her rights on the first visit, didn’t even want to think it over.” It had broken  Edea’s heart. Seifer and Squall both had arrived at the orphanage as newborn babies, they never stole a precious moment with their parents.  Edea hated it. She had fallen in love with them both the first time she ever held them. She couldn’t fathom what it must be like, to willingly give up a bond like that. 

“I never would have guessed Oryx was Seifer’s father, although know I suppose I notice the resemblance. Do you think Seifer knows?”  Rinoa asked. 

Squall scoffed before either Cid or  Edea had the chance to answer. “Who cares? Either way, the apple didn’t fall far from the tree.” He grumbled, and while normally  Rinoa would have glared at him, she was lightyears away from forgiving Seifer. She couldn’t believe she agreed with him. “I say we take them both out.”

“Squall Leonhart.”  Edea chided. “Seifer is my child as you are my child, and I will have none of that.” 

Squall was taken back.  _ She’s...scolding me? What? _ “Matron, he tried to kill you! He would have succeeded if I hadn’t found you!” He trashed his arm out to the side and  Rinoa curled her fingers around his bicep gently, calming him if only a little. 

Edea’s smile was bittersweet, and Squall instantly regretted lashing out at her. “I know that, and I would have loved him to my dying breath, regardless. Seifer was always troubled, Squall. He needs help. He needs love.”

Squall’s eyes turned toward Cid in exasperation, begging him to say anything at all to talk some sense into his wife. Cid merely shrugged and annoyance flashed across the  SeeD’s face.  _ What an old coward.  _ “Seifer wants to kill the three closest people in the world to me, and I’m expected to kill him with kindness?”  Edea started to respond but Squall held his hand out in front of  him. “Don’t bother. Forgive me, Matron, but I don’t agree. I’m taking this journal to my  _ father _ . Maybe he’ll see reason.” Squall doubted his own words, but Laguna had seen  war before. Laguna had lost...his child...before. He trusted his opinion more than anyone’s at the moment, save for Rinoa’s. 

Oh how  Rinoa wished Laguna had heard Squall say that. She shot Cid and  Edea an  apologetic smile and a  SeeD salute, dismissing herself and her husband as they stomped off toward the spare room Laguna was staying in. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise, she thought. Maybe this was the first step to repairing what was broken between Squall and his father. 


	23. Chapter 23

Laguna had been overjoyed when Squall had requested to see him of his own freewill and volition. He had been pouring over official documents and making a lot of painful phone calls. This mess with Timber would be the death of him, but if that was what it took to earn his son’s trust, then by the gods he was going to do it. He would see Timber liberated no matter what. When Squall had knocked on his door that evening it had been a  much-needed distraction from the work, and his old green eyes crinkled with joy as Squall and  Rinoa both marched into the spare room. 

Laguna was elated to see the small bump nestled in  Rinoa’s cardigan, and his eyes lingered there for a long moment. He prayed with his whole heart that his work in  Esthar or his shaky relationship with Squall wouldn’t keep him from being a grandpa. He was as ready for Bean to arrive as his/her parents were. Squall cleared his throat loudly, snapping Laguna from his thoughts as he continued to sift through legal documents. “Sorry, son. You have my undivided attention, what’s going on?”

The icy blue of his son’s eyes was softer than usual, and he almost could have sworn Squall was looking at him with a childlike sense of admiration, as if he’d come to him for advice. Laguna swallowed hard, unsure if he could handle the pressure. His relationship with Squall was too capricious for him to fuck this up. Squall extended his arm and offered what appeared to be a leather-bound diary. “This belongs to  Roxas Almasy , otherwise known as Oryx  Samalas . Everything about the  Orderless is in there down to the last detail. The man is psychotic. Thinks he is some prophet sent from Hyne to correct the mistake he made when he unleashed the Sorceresses among mankind. He wasn’t specific, but I think he tried to steal some of Seifer’s mother’s magic before he was born. Not sure what was going on there, I’d need more information to piece it together.” 

The worn leather was rough in Laguna’s hands as he flipped through it, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he read some of the passages. “Squall this is...disturbing. What is going on, where did you get this?” 

The concern in his father’s voice grated on Squall’s nerves. He already felt like he was putting more faith in the old man than he should, and he bristled at the idea that Laguna was concerned for him. He didn’t need his pity he needed his help. “What the hell does it matter?  Roxas or Oryx or whatever the hell his name is  is killing Sorceresses and Seifer is helping him. It directly endangers our entire family. Matron has it in her head that we can’t take Seifer out, so I’m going over her head. Help me wipe out the Orderless.” 

Our family? Laguna had never wanted to hug Squall more than he did in that moment, though he let out weary sigh. He wasn’t sure he could do what he asked. There was already too much going on. If Laguna took his eyes off of Timber for even a moment, there was no telling whether  Galbadia would swoop in and ruin weeks of hard work. “Squall I...one thing at a time, son. The situation in Timber is delicate right now. It must take priority or it  _ will  _ fail.” 

That childlike gloss in Squall’s eyes began to dim, his guard slowly creeping back up. “Don’t do this to me, Laguna, not now.  Rinoa is your daughter-in-law, she’s carrying your grandchild, do you not care?! They’ll kill them both if we don’t stop them.” 

_ No, please.  _ Laguna thought.  _ Don’t shut me out again _ . “I know you’re worried about Baby Leonhart and Rin and  Edea and everything in between and I know that that is hard. You’re young, you have a lot on your mind, but Squall, we can only tackle one issue at a time, you aren’t superman. The best thing you can do for  Rinoa and that baby right now, are to keep them right here in Timber while we fight to make it safe and free.”

Squall’s face hardened and he looked away. He knew Laguna was right, he was thinking with his heart too much, he needed to step back. He couldn’t afford to be foolish with lives on the line. If anything happened to  Rinoa due to his own lack of capability, he wouldn’t live through it.  _ But Oryx isn’t going to stop. Seifer isn’t going to stop.  _ Squall’s head hurt; he didn’t know what to do.  _ I guess all I can do is protect her with my life. That’s all I have to give.  _ “Understood.” 

Squall’s tone was severe, and Laguna shook his head. He knew he had ruined it. His road with Squall was going to be a long and difficult one, he had known it from the beginning.  _ Forgive me, Raine. Even if he hates me until the day I die, I can at least say I kept our son safe. That will have to be enough.  _

Squall stormed from  Laguna’s room and  Rinoa ran after him, flinging her arms around his waist from behind. He stopped, allowing her to burrow into his back. “Squall.”

“I love you.” Squall admitted, though his tone was still cagey. “I love you and I will shred Seifer if he steps a foot into this country. I promise.” Squall’s jaw was tight, and  Rinoa squeezed him tighter. 

“I know you will.” She whispered. He turned around in her arms, taking a good long look at her face. He couldn’t pinpoint the moment he had fallen for her; it had been gradual. All he knew was that  Rinoa had been shaping his life since the moment she first held his gaze that night in the ballroom all those months ago. 1999 had been both the hardest and the best year of his life. They had rung in 2000 as husband and wife, with a child well on their way. They were toppling a government, building a Garden. Life was unrecognizable  now, from the way it had been before. 

_ You have to be an angel.  _ Squall thought with a frown.  _ None of this is real.  _ “I’m going to wake up one day back in the infirmary, seventeen years old with a fresh gash in my forehead.  No you, no Bean, no father. Entirely alone.”

Rinoa sighed.  _ He’s always so scared.  _ “Squall, _ _ stop it. Do these feel real?” She asked, holding one hand against the steady beat of her heart, and the other against the curve of her abdomen. “I’m living and breathing and I’m your wife.”

Squall’s eyes were serious, and he rubbed her belly so tenderly, like he was afraid it might disappear. He didn’t have to speak for her to know exactly what was on his mind.  _ But for how long?  _ Rinoa smiled at him. “Forever.”

“There’s no such thing.” He whispered, swallowing the lump in his throat as the warm glow of her face warmed his insides.  Rinoa placed her hands on her hips and scowled at him, a sassy pout settling into her expression. 

“There is so! One day we are going to be old, and inevitably die. I know that, you know that, it happens to everyone. But this, our lives together right now, this is  _ our  _ forever. No one can take these moments or these memories. It’s like a story bound in the pages of a book, Squall. Every story has a beginning and an end. But all the beautiful words held in the middle? That can be read over and over again, as long as someone remembers that it’s there. It can’t be erased.” 

Squall failed to understand how she always knew what he needed to hear. He didn’t want to think about this anymore, and he pressed a gentle kiss to the center of her forehead. “We need to head back to the Dormitories. You shouldn’t be on your feet.” 

Rinoa rolled her eyes at his not so subtle change in subject. “Dr.  Kadowaki gave me a clean bill of health, Squall, I healed nicely. I’m not  gonna be stuck in bed all day anymore.”

Squall folded his arms against his chest and raised an eyebrow. “How do you know that’s what I meant? I could have another reason for wanting you on your back.” 

Rinoa had no idea how he managed to say that with a blank face, and her cheeks reddened considerably. Her nervous giggle broke the tension and she shifted her eyes about the hallway quickly. “ Shhh ! Someone will hear--”

“I want you to lay down so I can actually baby-proof the dorm. I don’t need you and Angelo roaming around while I’ve got tools out.” He deadpanned, blinking stupidly at her as if he didn’t understand her meaning. He did, of course, and he smirked internally as he watched her squirm. 

“ Oof !”  Rinoa stamped her foot childishly, turning her back to him and grumbling to herself. “You’re such a dick!” 

A little of his tension loosened, and Squall actually laughed. All the little things he’d found annoying about her personality when he’d met her, now seemed to be the most endearing things in the world and he couldn’t keep a smile off his face as he watched her sulk. He placed his hands on her hips and leaned forward, whispering hotly in her ear as he did so. “If you wanted that other thing, you’ll have to ask me for  it.”

“Who would want that with you?”  Rinoa asked playfully, pulling out his embrace and strutting toward the dorms. 

Squall smirked. “Clearly not the mother of my child.” He quipped sarcastically, hot on her heels as he chased her back to their room for some alone time. Squall had had enough thinking for the day, it was time for the two of them to just experience one another again. No worries, no existential crisis's, just them, for as long as their forever would allow it. 


	24. Chapter 24

Squall’s body was tense with rage and worry as he held Rinoa’s hair back that night. He had grown accustomed to occasionally waking to help her through bouts of nausea, but it still made him anxious. His hands rubbed her tummy in soothing circles, though his eyes were glued to the back of their door in annoyance. Someone was beating on it with all their might, and when he got their hands on whoever it was—they were dead. It was 3:30 in the morning, no one had any business disturbing anyone—let alone an expectant mother, at this hour.  
  
Squall was already in a sour mood, embarrassed as hell after his emotional spill in front of Laguna. Squall wasn’t accustomed to having such strong emotions, and now that he did he was learning how to reign them in. He wouldn’t be making that mistake twice. He had to be more level headed from now on, he had acted like a fool. He pressed a kiss into Rinoa’s hair as she wiped her mouth and he sighed. “You go lay down. I’ll get the door.”  
  
Rinoa was pale, and dark circles painted her eyes from lack of sleep. As Bean was growing her insides were being pushed around every which way, and her body wasn’t quite used to it yet. She took a deep breath in an attempt at reigning in her quivering stomach and nodded.  
  
Squall jerked their bedroom door open, ready and willing to throw hands with whoever was on the other side. “What the hell do you—” Squall trailed off, his breath catching in the back of his throat as he made eye contact with angry dark brown orbs. “What are you doing here?”  
  
General Caraway stared back at him, his stony expression mirroring Squall’s own. “I came for Rinoa.”  
  
Squall was getting awfully tired of everyone thinking they had some sort of claim on her, and he let out a low growl. “I don’t think so. If you have a problem you’ll take it up with me. Noa is resting.”  
  
The General’s demeanor radiated both hatred and authority and he shoved Squall hard into the wall adjacent to him. He stalked toward the bed, flipping on a light switch and glaring as Angelo barked angrily at him from the bed. “Rinoa Caraway.”  
  
“That is not my name.” Rinoa hissed as she sat up. She looked disoriented, like she might either faint or vomit again, and Squall ran to her side as he picked himself up off the ground. “My name is Leonhart, and Heartilly before that.” She spat.  
  
Squall pressed his lips into a thin, worried line. “Please lay down.”  
  
“Don’t tell my daughter what to do.” Caraway snapped.  
  
Rinoa sneered. ”You don’t get to barge in here and make demands of my husband. Get the hell out.” With that she laid back down, both to sooth Squall’s nerves and spite her father. She snuggled into her covers, though she glared angrily at the ceiling.  
  
Squall pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “State your business, please.”  
  
Caraway stared at his daughter hard and gritted his teeth. It was bad enough that she had run off with the mercenary and deliberately disobeyed him, but he was not blind. She was very pregnant. He had hoped Laguna had been lying through his teeth. “Laguna Loire called me here. My men have sought tirelessly the entrance to Esthar, and so far we have been unsuccessful. President Loire must have been afraid of what we would do to the city if we arrived and found out Seymour was no longer there. He has struck a bargain with me in exchange for my cooperation. In our discussions he happened to shed some light on my daughter’s….condition. So I figured I’d make this my first stop.”  
  
Squall could have killed Laguna. It was none of Fury Caraway’s goddamn business if Rinoa was with child. He managed to be less of a father than Laguna dreamed of being, and Laguna had been absent most of Squall’s life. “Her condition is none of your concern.”  
  
“She is my daughter.”  
  
“Yeah well she’s my wife, and the last thing she needs right now is for you to make her feel guilty about something we created together.” Squall growled.  
  
Caraway’s expression darkened, his fists clenching as he struggled to keep an even tone. “Oh really? And let me guess, Mr. Mercenary Commander knows exactly how to take care of her and this baby’s needs? All on his own?”  
  
Squall glowered at his father-in-law. “We’ll manage.” He spat through clenched teeth. He knew good and well that Rinoa didn’t want him here. If she decided she didn’t want him around this baby, then Squall would make sure that’s how it stayed. Caraway wasn’t entitled to their lives, whether Rinoa was his daughter or not. He lost those privileges the moment he mistreated her.  
  
“Squall I want him to leave.” Rinoa whimpered, and that was all he needed to hear. Squall got in Caraway’s face, puffing his chest out and shoving the older man back toward the door.  
  
“You heard her. Get out of our house.”  
  
Caraway had to laugh at that. “Your house? You are honestly considering this cramped dorm your house? I’m sure my grandchild will enjoy a wonderful childhood trapped in a one-bedroom prison cell.” Caraway had largely lost interest in the conversation and he waved Squall off dismissively. “I’m sure you’ll change your tune about wanting me here when Laguna lets you in on our new deal. Ask your dad about that, Commander.”  
  
Caraway walked from the room without another word and Squall could have screamed aloud. What right did he have to judge them? Squall could hear Rinoa crying softly. He crawled into bed on the other side of her, pulling her against his chest gently. “Shhh.” He cooed, letting her cry into his chest as he petted her soft hair. To a certain extent Squall understood Rinoa’s father. He was a military man doing what he thought was right for his country. What he had a hard time grasping was the level of apathy he treated his little girl with. Even in the event that something happened to Rinoa, Squall couldn’t imagine holding Bean at arm’s length or treating them coldly. He grimaced.

A few dorm’s over, Seymour was sleeping restlessly at Fujin’s side. He hadn’t adjusted well to life in the Garden, and though Fujin had stepped in as a sort of surrogate mother for the boy, he had yet to find his footing. Fujin and Raijin both had been teaching him basic self-defense, since it seemed that everyone and their brother wanted to use him to flex on the Galbadian Presidency. Seymour didn’t even care about the presidency, all he wanted to do was be a kid. Nightmares danced behind his eyelids, and his tiny body perspired heavily as he thrashed around in his sleep.  
  
Fujin nudged him, whispering his name as she let out a yawn. Seymour was screaming Seifer’s name, and a pang of guilt settled into the Cadet’s stomach. Seymour and Seifer had come to love one another, in their own weird way, but Seifer hadn’t treated the child well. Seymour had lived in terror the entire time he had been under the Orderless’s roof. “Seymour.” She whispered again, afraid he’d wake the whole garden. She gripped his shoulders and shook, wide brown eyes popping open as he burst into frantic tears.  
  
“Fuu!” The kid sobbed, curling into her chest. His whole body trembled, and she shushed him as there was a gentle knock on the door. Fujin could hear Quistis’s sweet voice from the other side of the wall and she bit her tongue. Of all the people that could have come investigating, it had to be her.  
  
“UNDER CONTROL.”  
  
“It doesn’t sound under control.” Quistis tried the door knob to find that it was unlocked and Fujin swore under her breath. Quistis’s crystal blue eyes were laced with concern, and she sat very gently at the foot of the bed. Fujin couldn’t breathe. Her eye trailed down the former instructor’s body, admiring the silk orange nightgown that clung to her thick hips. She swallowed hard, and Quistis must have noticed that she was staring.  
  
“Are…you okay, Fujin?”  
  
No…I’m breathing your precious air. She thought, dropping her gaze to the floor. Quistis reached for her hand, and Fujin recoiled immediately. Quistis’s eyebrows knotted together and her gaze dropped to her lap. “My apologies. I didn’t mean to overstep any bounds.”  
  
Fujin cursed her own instincts, shaking her head feverishly. She didn’t know what to say, per usual, and Seymour sniffled against her chest. “Can you kiss her already and get this over with? It’s awkward.” He muttered, a flush as red as her eyes traveling down Fujin’s neck. “UNFAIR!”  
  
Quistis’s lips parted, her cheeks turning the color of her sweet lips, Fujin had never seen Quistis blush the entire time she’d known her, except for maybe once in Squall’s direction. She could have kicked Seymour, who was still nuzzled against her chest. Quistis averted her gaze to her hands as she anxiously picked at her fingernails. “Is that…how you feel?”  
  
Fujin frowned. “GUILTY.” She could hear Quistis gasp, but she refused to look at her.  
  
“How long?”  
  
Fujin huffed, resting her chin atop Seymour’s head in defeat. “…ALWAYS…”  
  
It was Quistis’s turn to be at a loss for words, and Fujin was sure she would never speak to her again. She couldn’t have been more surprised when Quistis reached for her chin, pulling her in to a timid ghost of a kiss. Fujin was frozen, terrified that if she moved a muscle she’d realize she was dreaming. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
Fujin shrugged her shoulders. That seemed pretty straightforward to her. As far as she knew Quistis had always had eyes for Squall, she wasn’t aware that had changed. On top of that, she didn’t know a single other soul in the Garden who engaged in...or...fraternized with...students of the same sex. It wasn’t something that had ever been addressed. She felt insecure enough about her way of speaking, there was a reason she had taken quickly to Seifer’s leadership.  
  
When she didn’t answer, Quistis leaned in once more. Fujin was more responsive this time, and she opened her mouth to the other girl with a happy grunt. She reached around Quistis, unclipping her bun and running her fingers through her long silky blonde locks. She had always dreamed of doing that.  
  
Seymour pretended to stick his finger down his throat and gag, bringing the two women back to reality. “Someone is feeling better.” Quistis chuckled, wiping a few stray tears from the boy's cheeks. “Missing your brother?”  
  
Seymour shrugged. “Yes and no. I’m happier here with Fuu.”  
  
“Yeah?” Quistis asked with a smile. “Me too.”  
  
Fujin was not used to this caliber of affection...or any at all. She had no idea how to react. She bit her lip. She didn’t want the moment to end, but her anxiety needed it to. She needed some time to process what was happening. “SQUALL.”  
  
Quistis tilted her head to the side in confusion. “What about him?”  
  
“HEARD YELLING. GENERAL CARAWAY.” She affirmed. Part of her wanted to see how Quistis would respond to her mention of Squall, to see if her cheeks would come to life with the same gentle colors as she had elicited earlier. She was pleased to notice there was no such change.  
  
Quistis didn’t like the sound of that. Squall had been a little on edge, everyone knew it, and they didn’t need Rinoa’s father adding fuel to the fire. Squall was one argument away from a mental breakdown, she could feel it. He had taken on too much too quickly. He shouldered more responsibility than was healthy. “Meet me on the bridge, then?” She asked, almost shyly.  
  
That sort of defeated the purpose of Fujin bringing it up. She needed to be alone. On the other hand, however, she had longed for this moment for so long that she wasn’t sure she could refuse the offer. “SURE.” She said, against her better judgement. Seymour wiggled between them, begging for attention.  
  
“Me too! I wanna come!”  
  
Quistis laughed, pulling herself to her feet and offering each of them a pale hand. “Shall we, then?”


	25. Chapter 25

With clearance from Cid, Laguna had hired contractors from FH to begin the construction of Timber Garden. Everything had been cleared, word had been spread to the students left in the wake of the destruction of  Galbadia and  Trabia Garden that they would be making a transfer as soon as the building was up and running, and a Forest Owl meeting was to be held that afternoon regarding a vote on the presidency. Things seemed to be going well, but for now, it was still the wee hours of the morning, and there was a lot yet to discuss. When Quistis, Fujin, and Seymour arrived on the bridge, they were surprised to find Laguna awake and lurking about has he gazed at the moving landscape before him. His expression was serious in a way that was unbecoming of him, and Quistis’s forehead creased slightly. 

“President Loire? I expected the headmaster to be up and brooding, not you.”

Laguna had been unable to sleep. Squall left  Roxas Almasy’s journal in his office, and he had spent most of the night reading it. He couldn’t shake the look of mild betrayal on his sons face. It was Raine’s face. She had looked at him with that very same expression, down to the way Squall’s lips turned downward in a disappointed scowl, more times than he could count. Sometimes looking at their child was like catching a glimpse of a ghost, and while Laguna held firm in his decision to focus on Timber, he couldn’t help yearning to do something at the very least to ease his sons' burden. Only trouble was, his new daughter would be angry with him. He sighed. “Good morning, Quistis.” 

That was all he said, and  Quistis shook her head in disbelief. “It is almost four in the morning. What is troubling you?”

“Same thing that is troubling you, I’d wager. You came because you heard him. Caraway.” 

Quistis nodded. “What is he doing here?”

“I invited him.  Galbadia needs a president, and the General is well respected among the people. I promised I’d help him get a campaign off the ground if he’d pull his soldiers out of every occupied country on the continent and abandon position in  Esthar . So far the council and I have pushed for Caraway and Martine to be the candidates the Republic will vote on, so long as Cid can keep Seymour safe in the Garden. Caraway doesn’t know he’s here.” He explained. 

That was the most asinine thing  Quistis had ever heard and she shot Fujin a sideways glance. Fujin saluted Laguna stiffly and then shook her head. “RESPECTFULLY. MORONIC.” The council Laguna spoke of consisted of Cid,  Edea , Zone, Watts, Kaede, and himself.  Technically it included Squall and  Rinoa as well, but it was clear to  Quistis that this had been decided behind their backs while they both were in recovery the last few weeks. 

“Fujin is right. That is madness. Martine could barely run  Galbadia Garden, and Caraway...how long as he been doing  Deling’s dirty work?” 

Laguna threw his hands up in frustration. “That was his job! The man was following orders. He’s respectable and principled, and he doesn’t seem to have any interest in controlling the entire continent.  Honestly, I don’t know that we can afford to place trust in any one else within the  Galbadian political arena, they’re all as corrupt as you can get.” 

Quistis was sure Laguna’s misplaced trust in the General stemmed from lingering feelings he had for Julia  Heartilly . She wouldn’t have married a tyrant, right? She rolled her eyes. The truth was that no one truly knew the General, save for  Rinoa , and her relationship with him was toxic. There was no way of knowing if he would be the kind of president  Galbadia needed. “You do realize that the chances of  Rinoa stepping up as president of Timber are high, right? She’s the people’s freedom fighter. She’s their heart.” 

A familiar goofy smile played with the corner of Laguna’s mouth and he smiled. “I know. Imagine the kind of alliance that could be born of that. President Caraway and President Leonhart, they could secure treaties and boundaries, they could work together--”

“Or imagine the war it could spark!”  Quistis interrupted angrily. “Don’t be a child, Laguna, you’re too old for those kinds of ideals. Do you really think the three of you would breed peace across the continents because you’re family? Let's forget for a moment that your whole family possessing seats of political power would look bad, but Caraway and  Rinoa cannot stand one another. He would never take any action she made seriously; he’s always been  controlling of her. It would mean  certain civil war for the entire Western Continent.”

Quistis’s face was red and hot, her eyes alit with a fire that Fujin found attractive. She reached for the other woman’s hand, crimson eyes seeming to promise all the words of comfort she didn’t know how to express. “MARTINE. LOVED GARDEN.” She offered. 

Quistis nodded. “Yeah but  Ultimecia ran him out of  Galbadia . The people might think him a coward.” 

Fujin shook her head. “SYMPATHY. STOOD UP TO SORCERESS. LOST EVERYTHING.”

Hmm. Maybe Fujin had a point. Laguna’s head was pounding and he brought his hands up to his face. He didn’t care which of them wound up taking control of  Galbadia . No matter what, he had secured both men’s word that Timber would remain a free nation under their influence, and that was all he was here to make sure of. They were running short on time. Squall had wanted the issue in Timber resolved before  Rinoa entered her second trimester, and that wasn’t far off. Sacrifices would have to be made to keep her and the baby safe.

Before Laguna could piece together a coherent response to  Quistis’s concerns, he felt a familiar coldness staring him in the back. He turned, frown lines littering his aging face as he looked  Rinoa’s father up and down. He had arrived quickly. “Martine will be arriving shortly. As it would appear my daughter and her scoundrel of a husband want nothing to do with me, I am ready to get down to business.” 

Laguna was caught off guard by the surge of negative emotions that flooded his body. “My son would give his life for your daughter. He is doing everything he can to keep her safe and happy. A little gratitude would be nice.” 

“That is none of your business. Show me what you’ve been working on, we don’t have all night.” The General’s tone was final and Laguna decided to drop the matter. 

Squall and  Rinoa didn’t bother to leave their room until much later in the day. Squall was insistent that she rest, and he watched over her as she slept in his arms. He didn’t dare wake her, even as morning faded well into the afternoon. She and Bean both needed the sleep, especially with the rapid rate that the baby was growing. He still couldn’t believe his little one had gone from one tiny circle to being the size of a small fist in a matter of weeks. “Growing is hard work, isn’t it?” He whispered, pressing his lips against her bump.  Rinoa didn’t have any energy this week. 

Rinoa stirred in his arms, her eyes looking much brighter when they slowly fluttered open. Squall was relieved. She had a small smile on her mouth and snuggled deeper into his embrace. “Are you and Bean having a good conversation?”

Squall blushed, looking anywhere but at her face.  _ I hate it when she teases me.  _ “I haven’t said a word. You were dreaming.” He lied. She laughed, but she didn’t press the issue. 

“Are we late?” Squall didn’t know, and he rolled over to glance at the clock on their nightstand. 

“No. We don’t have to be at the base for another hour.” He was happy that was the case. He’d been enjoying the solitude. It wasn’t often Squall had time to relax, and not worry about everything that was crashing down around them rapidly. He knew the fight in Timber was about to get ugly, and he wouldn’t be able to hold her like this much longer. Soon he’d be out on the battlefield, and she’d be stuck here without him. He hated it. 

“Promise me you’ll stay safe out there.”  Rinoa mumbled against his chest. It was going to kill her to not be on the field with him. She had been fighting by his side for so long now, she didn’t want to be left out. She was their healer. Their mage. She knew the others could junction restorative magic just as good as she could, but she was still worried. If anything happened to him...

“Don’t look so serious.” He responded. “That’s my job.”  Rinoa knew he was trying to be lighthearted, but she couldn’t help the worry that flooded her body. Squall and Zell had a knack for being reckless, and it was always Zell that got chosen to accompany Squall on missions.  Rinoa wasn’t sure if it was because he was an excellent martial artist or because Squall knew Zell was close to her heart. Either way, she didn’t want them out there without her. 

Squall could sense her unease and he molded his lips against her own, determination filling his eyes as he forced her to look at him. “You really think I’d leave you?”

She pouted. “Not  intentionally .” 

“Not ever.” He corrected. There was no way in hell he was going anywhere. He knew how to fight; he knew what he was doing. He would do everything in his power to make it back to them. Bean would  _ not  _ grow up without a father. “Let me worry about making it home. All I want you to worry about is your classes and taking care of yourself. Got it?”

Rinoa sighed, but she nodded. “Are we doing what we talked about tonight? Are you sure it’s really what you want? Now is kind of our last chance to change our minds.” 

Squall kissed her again, his hands trailing down her body as he did so. His expression was suddenly serious, but that passionate spark never once left his eyes. He believed in her. She knew he did, she could see it written in his face. “As long as you’re sure, I’m sure. I’m ready to commit to it. I think it’s the safest choice for our family.” 

It was decided then. For once the future almost seemed set in stone, and it made  Rinoa feel safe. They had a long few years ahead of them, that was for sure, but she wasn’t afraid anymore. As long as Squall was by her side, she could do anything. A little change was nothing. Their alarm went off suddenly, and Angelo barked at it in annoyance. Squall groaned, swatting the damn thing off the nightstand.  Rinoa giggled. “We  _ have  _ slept all day.”

Squall rolled his eyes. “No,  _ you  _ slept all day. I just don’t...”

“You don’t want to leave.” 

Squall sighed. “Yeah...that.” They couldn’t afford to lollygag, however, and he forced himself into a sitting position. “Do you want to take a bath, Noa? I’ll wash your hair.” He offered sweetly.  Rinoa grinned. Squall knew  Rinoa loved to have her hair played with, and he wanted to offer her what little comfort he could before he was gone for god only knew how long. 

“Won’t we be late?” 

Squall smirked. Yeah, they would be a little late. But it wasn’t like the council could do anything until they arrived, not when  Rinoa was the one who had the final say on most of the proceedings. “They can bite my ass. You’re more important.” 

Squall was warmed by the happiness that lit his wife’s face, and he bitterly wished he could keep her smiling like that all the time. “Let’s do it then.” She said with coy laugh, jumping to her feet and tugging on her husband’s hands. She knew she was going to be crushed when he had to leave, but she appreciated every second he stole with her. She couldn’t have asked for a better person to spend the rest of her forever with. 


	26. Chapter 26

The meeting in the Timber Maniacs building was tenser than usual by the time Squall and Rinoa arrived on the scene. Laguna, Caraway, and Martine seemed to be engaged in a hot argument, and Squall and Rinoa were immediately uncomfortable upon the realization that Laguna had brought unwelcomed tag-alongs. Caraway’s eyes lingered on Rinoa as she and Squall saluted Cid and Edea before taking their seats. They were shaping into quite the little military couple, and Caraway hated it. This was not the life he had wanted for his daughter. She wasn’t supposed to see war. Squall was going to get her killed. He had to do something, and he had to do it quickly...though he knew it was likely she would never forgive him. 

Zone cleared his throat once he noticed the princess had arrived, and Laguna’s argument sputtered to a standstill. He glanced at Squall nervously, though the SeeD nodded in encouragement. They were ready to get this over with. “The first act of business in today’s meeting will be to declare the people’s choice for President of Timber. Watt’s and I sent out the polls after our last adjourning, listing as many possible candidates as we were able to scrounge. The vote seems unanimous.” 

Squall didn’t have to ask; he knew what the results were. The other pickings had been slim, there was no way it wasn’t going to be one of the Owls. And only one of them was incredibly vocal, despite Zone’s position as technical leader. He grabbed Rinoa’s hand and squeezed it, taking a deep breath as his stomach tied itself in a knot. She squeezed him back. 

“Candidate Rinoa Leonhart is the popular vote by a landslide. Does Mrs. Leonhart accept?” 

Rinoa couldn't find her voice, her fingers trembling slightly inside of Squall’s hand. Her eyes met her husband’s and she nodded at him. Squall took a deep breath. “She does. And I will be taking the position as Headmaster of Timber Garden.” 

After the way he had reacted earlier Zone and Watts were both surprised, and they exchanged elated grins. This was going to solve so many of their problems. This was the first Cid and Edea had heard of Squall’s intensions to leave Balamb Garden, and both of their faces were wrought with unease. It almost made Squall feel guilty, but he had convinced himself that this was the best course of action to take for his child. There wasn’t any changing his mind now. 

Laguna seemed proud of them both, and his smile radiated warmth. Caraway, on the other hand, rammed his fist hard into the nearby wall. Rinoa flinched hard, and a simmering furor blistered under Squall’s skin. _ I swear to god if I ever find out he’s laid his hands on her... _

“I will not allow that.” 

Squall growled. “No one asked your permission.” 

Laguna had to agree. He put a gentle hand on the General’s shoulder and shook his head. “Fury she isn’t a child anymore. You have to accept that.” 

Caraway shrugged away from Laguna’s touch and took a step toward his daughter. “You asked me here concerning the Galbadian presidency, Loire, and that is as far as our relationship extends. Stay out of my business.” 

Squall’s eyes narrowed at his father. _ He what? Is that what he and Martine are doing here? _ Those _ are his choices?! _“Laguna...I am begging you to give me one good reason why I shouldn’t clobber you.” 

Laguna looked at his son in exasperation, though he managed a small smile in his direction. He had been arguing all morning, and he couldn’t emotionally handle one with Squall right now. Squall was relentless when he was angry or didn’t understand, and Laguna was passed being out of energy. “Please don’t start, Quistis already let me have it this morning. I am doing what you needed me to do. Galbadia needs a president before Rinoa is too far along, you said that yourself. If she’s going to be living here permanently the country needs to be a secure and safe environment for her to give birth in, not a war zone.” 

“Yes,” Squall barked icily through clenched teeth. “But not with _ him _running the show. The General has control issues with his own kid, imagine how he’d treat the people? That iron fist has served him well in the military, but it has little use in diplomacy.” 

“And what does my darling daughter think?” Caraway shot back, folding his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall. He hated to make her upset in her condition, but in the very same breath he cared very little for the child nestled inside her body. Rinoa deserved better. 

Rinoa huffed, placing a hand on each hip as she leaned forward toward her father aggressively. “I think very little of you and your leadership. I can promise you one thing. If you become President of Galbadia you _ will _ stay out off of my land. The moment you make a power grab on another country, Timber _ will _declare war. Won’t we Squall?” 

Squall didn’t feel comfortable being put in the middle, but he wasn’t going to argue with her over hypotheticals right now either. The fact of the matter was, there was no sense in freeing the Republic from Galbadian control if they were only going to allow them to seize it again. She had a point. “The Garden will do what it was designed to do. In this case, as it will be acting as Timber’s military, we will be obligated to assist President Leonhart in fighting for the country.” 

“And that has nothing to do with the fact that you’re having sex with my daughter, right? Seems an awfully convenient arrangement for you both.” 

“Whoa,” Laguna warned. “Dial it back, a little.” 

“You dial it back.” Caraway snapped viciously. “I only came here for information, and to attempt to talk some sense into Rinoa. I know my daughter. She can barely handle being alive without someone holding her hand, she can’t parent a child and run a country at the same time.” 

Martine had been quiet, but he rose an eyebrow at his competitor. “What about the presidency? Is that not what you and I agreed to this council about?” 

General Caraway got quiet and several nervous glances were passed around the room. Squall’s steel blue eyes dared Caraway to try something, and Laguna was beginning to understand that he may have made a critical mistake. 

“Fury?” 

“One more chance, Rinoa. You give up this poisonous nonsense, and you come home.” 

Rinoa stood strong at Squall’s side, her chin held high as she folded her arms above her small belly. “I am home.” 

That was it then. Fine. The General’s patience had worn thin, and he pressed a small button positioned at the corner of his watch. The next thing anyone knew G-soldiers were busting threw the windows on grapples and Squall threw his body over Rinoa as glass shattered everywhere. “Kaede, take Rinoa and get out of here, now!” Squall barked frantically at the old woman. The Forest Fox nodded, grabbing hold of Rinoa’s wrist and pulling her toward the door. 

“Squall!” She screamed, reaching for him desperately as she was jerked out of the building. She heard him yell at her to go, tears rolling down her cheeks. She knew she had to get out of there, for her baby, but leaving Squall behind to whatever fate her father had brought down on them broke her into pieces. Kaede shushed her, pulling her into a sprint as they made a break for her house, which wasn’t far down the road. 

Squall had backed Laguna into a corner, standing in front of him with his gunblade drawn as soldiers surrounded them on all sides. Laguna pulled a 9 mm Glock from the band of his khaki’s and leaned around Squall’s side, firing several rounds at a cluster of Galbadian’s closing in on his son’s flank. “No machine gun this time?” Squall asked dryly. Laguna chuckled. 

“Wasn’t exactly expecting a fight, kid. My handgun was only a precaution.” 

“Always expect a fight when you involve Galbadia.” Squall muttered, deflecting several bullets as he cut down a plethora of soldiers. His tone was mildly accusatory, but Laguna didn’t mind. He knew he had screwed the pooch on this one. 

“Hey, now.” He said with a lighthearted chuckle. “I used to be a Galbadian soldier.” 

Squall rolled his eyes. _ Ellone _ _ showed me first-hand what you were like as a soldier. You were a soft-hearted, womanizing fool. _“I’m sure you were just terrifying.” 

Laguna laughed again. “Give your old man a break, alright? I know what I’m doing.” Squall didn’t need to shield him, though it warmed his heart that he thought to do so. He stepped out from behind him, elbowing General Caraway in the temple and knocking him to the floor. He stomped a sandaled foot down on his chest and threw his gun at Martine, ordering him to hold position while Squall dodged over to interrogate his father-in-law. 

Squall yanked Caraway up by his uniform jacket and sneered. “Tell me why. What was the point in endangering Rinoa like this?” 

Caraway twisted out of Squall’s grip, clocking him hard in the face. Squall’s back slapped the concrete wall behind him and Laguna’s knuckles cracked against Fury’s jaw in retaliation. Caraway spat blood at the floor and glared passed Loire at Squall, who clamored to his feet. “If she isn’t going to listen to me then she’s a traitor to Galbadia. I gave her more than one opportunity to come home and she threw it back in my face. What happens to her now is your problem. I agreed to Laguna’s terms for intel, I know you’re hiding Seymour Deling.” 

So that’s what this was all about. Seymour was under Fujin’s protection within the Garden, there was no way Galbadia was getting their hands on him. “Bullshit. All we know is that his trail went cold in Esthar.” 

Caraway shook his head. “You aren’t a very good liar for an elite mercenary. Laguna wouldn’t have called me all the way out here if you didn’t know for fact the child was outside the country and hidden away safely. Even if he isn’t in Timber, you know where he is, and you’re going to tell me.” 

Squall scoffed. “And just what makes you so sure of yourself?” 

Laguna went to swing at Caraway with all his might. He had been in situations like this enough times to know the General’s answer before he spoke it. Men like this always went for the heart, and he wasn’t going to let anything happen to his daughter-in-law or his grandbaby. “You won’t touch that sweet girl.” He growled. 

Caraway stepped out of Laguna’s reach and pulled a dagger from seemingly nowhere. He plunged the blade into the upper left side of Laguna’s chest, and it dipped inside his body as if it were made of butter. Laguna coughed a thick string of blood from his mouth, staggering backward as Squall lunged to catch him. “DAD!” 

Dad was the last thing in the entire world Laguna ever expected Squall to call him, and he smiled widely at Squall as he struggled to brush his shaggy brunette bangs from his eyes. “No one’s e-ever called me that before.” His breathing was ragged, and Squall’s eyes filled to the brim with tears as he cradled him to his chest. 

“That’s what you are.” Squall choked, pressing his hands against the wound to stop the bleeding. It wasn’t working. “You’re my dad, okay, I said it, so you have to pull out of this, do you hear me?” 

“I wouldn’t pull that blade out.” Caraway warned. “I severed an artery. He’ll bleed to death if you remove it.” Might bleed to death anyway, he thought, eyeing the pair pitifully as he watched his son-in-law try and fail to close with wound with Cure. “If you tell me what I need to know I might be able to save him.” 

Squall looked up at him with watery, bewildered eyes. His body was full of hatred, and yet Laguna was still so soft and gentle in his arms. He felt his father shake his head no, and he looked back down at him as his tears threatened to spill over. He couldn’t do this. Not again. “No, son. It’s okay. I’m ready to see your m-mother. I’m not worth it. I got what I w-wanted. I had the chance to know you.” Laguna seemed at peace with this, but it was something Squall couldn’t accept. 

“I said no! I’ll tell him, we can fix it later, we can--” Squall trailed off as the light left Laguna’s eyes and he went still in Squall’s arms. Squall couldn’t catch his breath, his throat closing as he realized what Laguna had meant to him seconds too late. He was an orphan all over again, and he never gave his father a chance. 

“Ready to talk yet?” Caraway asked impatiently, earning a loud scream of agony from Squall. 

“We’ll talk you son of a bitch, as I rip your heart from your chest!” 


	27. Chapter 27

Edea had torn herself from the building as fast as her legs would carry. Squall was going to kill Rinoa’s father if she didn’t do something, and she wasn’t entirely convinced that Laguna was dead. She had been in a position herself where her body had gone into shock from massive blood loss, and there was a slim chance that President Loire was still clinging to life as his body shut down around him. She had to try. Edea had been a Sorceress for many years before passing her gifts along to Rinoa, and she had learned a thing or two about magic. Her dainty hands beat roughly against Kaede’s front door, rain pelting down hard as lightening streaked the sky. The old woman peaked out of her window curtain, cracking the door a little as she recognized who was there. 

“Has the Commander said it was safe?” She asked cautiously, her tired eyes widening in surprise as Edea ripped the door the rest of the way open. 

“There isn’t any time for that, Rinoa is needed at the base NOW.” 

Squall was leaning over Caraway’s body, whose face was bruised and swelling from the beating he had received at the hands of the Commander. Squall had his gunblade pressed firmly against his neck, and his body was convulsing painfully with grief. He wanted to kill Caraway so badly, and his sweaty hands slid inside his gloves around the handle of his weapon. 

“Go ahead.” Caraway coughed as he struggled to breath against the crack in his ribs. “Prove to Rinoa that you’re the killing machine I know that you are.” Squall growled, but he was hesitating, losing his resolve as his eyes studied the parts of Caraway’s face that belonged to his wife. 

Martine stepped over the bodies of the Galbadian soldier’s that littered the floor, cocking the 9mm that Laguna had lent him. He stood at Squall’s side, gently placing his free hand on the gunblade, encouraging Squall to lower it. “Tend to your father.” He said quietly. Squall took his eyes off of Caraway to glance sadly over his shoulder where Laguna lay, blood pooling around his stiff body. Martine didn’t want Squall responsible for the death of Rinoa’s father, and he took the Commander’s momentary distraction as an opportunity. He believed in Laguna’s cause, and there was no way Caraway would ever abandon Galbadia or his orders. He raised the gun to the General’s forehead, pulling the trigger back as blood sprayed all over he and Squall. 

Squall was shocked from his own thoughts, his gunblade clattering to the floor as he turned at the sound of Caraway’s brains painting the floor. His stomach lurched, tears finally spilling over as he heard Rinoa reenter the building. “Noa…don’t look. Please don’t look.” He begged. 

Thankfully, Rinoa didn’t seem to notice her father’s corpse laying in the corner of the room yet, her eyes falling instantly on Laguna. She ran to his side, her chest wrecked with sobs as her knees hit the bloodied floor. Edea had filled her in on the way over, and she couldn’t believe Caraway would do something like this. Her father had always been cold, ever since her mother died…but this…this was something else entirely. “Laguna no…I’m so sorry.” She whispered, bringing his head into her lap and petting his long black hair gently. 

“Rinoa there is no time. He might be gone, but you have to try.” Edea urged, watching the young Sorceress intently. Rinoa hadn’t been one long enough to hone her abilities, but she knew she had the power to pull this spell off. It was her magic that flowed through Rinoa’s veins. “Restore.” She whispered, placing her hands on the wound as a bright white light emitted from her fingertips. Rinoa had never heard of such a spell before, but Edea said it was a far more potent version of Full-Life, something you couldn’t learn from a GF. She concentrated hard, magic searing through her body as she funneled every ounce of her energy she could muster into Laguna. 

“Please! Come on, Laguna, stay with me.” Rinoa had never felt a magic that stung like this before, and blood trickled down her nose as she pushed through the pain. She couldn’t let Squall’s father lose his life. Not like this. Her husband needed his father now more than ever. Her energy was draining fast, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she lost consciousness. Her body slammed against the hard floor and Squall bolted to her side as he screamed out her name. 

“Rinoa!” He shook her gently and she didn’t budge, flinching as he felt Edea lay a hand on his shoulder. 

“She’ll be fine, Squall, look.” Edea pointed a slender finger at Laguna, who’s chest was now slowly rising and falling. Squall turned wide eyes on his Matron, heart thumping in his ears as his body shook around his wife’s body. 

“Please tell me you didn’t put her up to something that might kill her. I can’t take it,” He cradled Rinoa close to his chest, praising every god in existence that she didn’t land on her stomach. 

Edea shook her head. “You know I wouldn’t do that. She just wasn’t used to magic that powerful. It wouldn’t have worked if Laguna’s heart had already stopped. We got very lucky. He needs medical aid immediately.” Her voice was soft, nurturing, and Squall wanted to disappear inside of it. When the hell did life get so complicated? But his dad was breathing, and that was a miracle in and of itself, he couldn’t complain. 

“Someone grab Laguna, I’ll carry Rinoa. We need to evacuate to the Garden now!” Squall ordered, his eyes stopping on General Caraway’s mangled body. Part of him felt guilty, leaving without a body for his wife to bury, but they didn’t have time to scrape him off the floor. 

Zone and Watts hoisted Laguna into their arms, and the six of them ran out into the torrential downpour outside. The wind had picked up and Squall shrugged his jacket off, wrapping Rinoa up to shield her from the rain. It was hard to see, but it seemed like the G-soldiers who had stormed the Maniac’s building were not the only squad the General had brought with him. Soldiers were everywhere, screaming, shooting, evading homes. They were tearing the city to pieces looking for Seymour, and Squall swore hard under his breath. 

Bullets exploded through the air with every second step, and Squall didn’t know how they were going to recover from this. They couldn’t manipulate a dead man into calling his forces off, and there was no way in hell they were giving up the kid. Martine was their only hope, and Squall bitterly wished Laguna was conscious to tell him what to do. He needed advice. He needed his father. Squall pushed harder on his legs, his chest aching as he fought with everything he had to make it to the Garden safely. Rinoa needed out of the cold, and they wouldn’t go unnoticed by the soldiers forever. Chances of an assault on Garden were high, and Nida needed to get the Garden off the ground. 

Squall barreled in through the front entrance and made an immediate line for the infirmary. “Cid, get to the bridge and get us in the air, Watts and Zone, you follow me.” 

Cid and Edea shot each other a small, knowing smile as they nodded at the Commander. Squall had really grown into a position of leadership, whether he wanted to or not. He was maturing. They boarded the elevator while Squall led Zone and Watts straight to Dr. Kadowaki. He laid Rinoa down gently, dabbing the blood from her face as Laguna was laid on the bed in the room next to her. 

“What in the world happened here?” The doctor demanded, immediately grabbing for a fetal heart monitor. 

Squall shook his head. “No, take care of Laguna first, I have Rinoa.” 

Dr. Kadowaki blinked stupidly at Squall for a moment, shocked that he’d put anyone before his princess. 

“Laguna first!” He repeated, the urgency in his voice snapping her into action. She nodded, going to tend to Loire’s wounds as Squall grabbed the monitor that she’d left on the counter. Squall had put his faith in Edea that Rinoa would be alright, it was Laguna who was dying. Still, he did want to make sure everything sounded okay. He pressed the fetal monitor to her stomach lightly, moving it around a few times before a familiar, rapid little heartbeat filled the small room. Squall let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and sat the device back where he’d found it. 

Rinoa’s eyes began to flutter and she let out a small groan as she looked up at him. Her head was pounding. “What…happened?” 

Squall’s eyebrows furrowed. “You don’t remember?” 

Rinoa shook her head to clear her thoughts, jerking in his arms suddenly as it all came flooding back. “Laguna! Tell me he’s okay, Squall…please…” 

Squall kissed her temple, and his voice quivered as he spoke. “I don’t know. But I do know he has a fighting chance because of you.” He whispered. Relief flooded her body and she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. 

“Oh, thank god. I’m so sorry. I’ll kill my father when I get my hands on him.” 

Squall’s heart sank into his stomach. He didn’t want to tell her. He knew Rinoa and Caraway had never gotten along...but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t mourn him. He looked down at the floor awkwardly. “Noa, there is something you should know. Your father is...Martine shot him.” 

Rinoa rolled her eyes. “Serves him right. I’d have shot him myself if I’d been there.” 

“Noa, no. He shot him. Pointblank. Caraway is dead.” He decided to leave off the gory details, grimacing as he felt her breathe heavily in his arms. He knew exactly how she was feeling right now, and if he could have shouldered the pain for her he would have at an instant. 

“Oh.” She said quietly. She didn’t shed a single tear, though her expression grew somber. She didn’t know what to say...or if there even was anything to say. If the last few months had taught her anything, it was that her father was a horrible man. He put duty and blind fellowship above everything, even his own family. He hadn’t been her father in a very long time, and that was what she truly mourned. She managed a warm smile at her husband. “All that matters right now is Laguna. Bean should get to grow up with at least one grandparent.” 

Squall couldn’t argue with that. Bean would be born into a family that was already fucked up from years of separation, heartache, and death. He/she deserved the few family members that were left and all the pure love they had to give. Bean would not be an unloved child, that was for sure. He loved them, Rinoa loved them, Laguna and Ellone loved them. Hell, even Zell was chomping at the bit to meet the child, and he was of no relation at all. 

“If it’s a boy,” Rinoa continued. “We’ll call him Laguna?” 

Squall groaned. He would never live that down as long as Laguna lived. He could see the stupid permanent grin on his face already. “As a middle name.” He agreed reluctantly, although the part of him that clung to his earlier grief was mildly excited by the idea. 

Rinoa giggled. “What would his first name be, then? You pick.” 

I don’t know, Noa. Squall thought with a shake of his head. The baby isn’t here yet. We have plenty of time to pick a name. She continued to look at him expectantly, however, and he scratched the back of his head. “Uh...” He tried to think of something that sounded strong. Something a little lion would grow into. “Noctis?” 

“Noctis Laguna Leonhart? That’s perfect!” There was glee shining in her voice, and Squall was glad that he could still make her smile, considering the circumstances. She pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Aaand if it’s a girl?” 

Squall rolled his eyes. “I don’t know. Surprise me when she gets here.” Rinoa snickered at his unwillingness to play her game anymore, though she was grateful that he’d played along as long as he had. It kept her mind off of things, if only a little. She buried her face into his chest and sighed. 

“He’s really gone isn’t he? Like...gone, gone. Not ever coming back.” 

Squall didn’t know what to say to that. Rinoa’s happy-go-lucky attitude was made of elastic, but she was just as human as anyone else. He knew she was hurting. “A memory.” Squall affirmed gently, his fingers threading through her hair. “It’s up to you to decide if he’s a good or a bad one.” 

Rinoa was quiet for a long moment in his arms, her teeth gnawing on her bottom lip. “Is it possible for someone to be both?” She whispered. 

Squall captured her lips softy, ebbing the single tear from her cheek as it escaped from one of her lovely chocolate eyes. “Most people are, Rinoa. Most people are.”


	28. Chapter 28

Squall regretted not being able to stay by Rinoa’s side, but they had always known this was coming. Now that Rinoa had accepted the Timberian Presidency, this would be the final push to drive Galbadia out of the country. Martine would be pushed forward as the only candidate against the missing Seymour Deling, and Galbadia would be forced to move forward with the election if they could not find the child soon. Rinoa had promised to protect Laguna with all she had, and Squall had left her at his bedside. Right now she was a healer, not a soldier, though Squall’s heart still ached at leaving her behind. If anything happened to the Garden and he wasn’t there to protect her…no. He had to push the thoughts from his mind as he and Zell stormed the rainy embankments of Timber’s Station. It was his work out here that would keep that from happening. 

“Where are the others?” Zell asked in a hushed whisper as they slunk cautiously through the seemingly abandoned train station. Squall motioned for Zell to get low, peaking around cover to make sure the coast was clear. 

“Quistis and the others will regroup with us here. They should be meeting us inside, then we take the fight into the city. Timber Garden might not be finished yet, but the land is officially mine to protect. Galbadia _ will _get the hell out.” Squall vowed, dodging inside the train terminal once he was sure they were safe. 

Zell laughed breathlessly as he followed suit. Squall and Rinoa had become a power couple if he’d ever seen one. “So that’s it, then? You’re both really leaving Balamb?” 

Squall was surprised at the twinge of sadness he heard in his comrade’s voice, and he shrugged it off. “Life took us where we were needed, Zell. Try to focus, please.” They didn’t have time for idle chit-chat. Quistis, Selphie, and Irvine were already there, and Irvine flipped his ponytail over his shoulder dramatically as he shot the pair a wide grin. 

“Been a while since we all fought as one unit. You ready to kick some G-solider ass?” 

Zell pumped his fists into the air in excitement and Selphie seemed to bounce with enough energy to power the sun. “Woohoo!” 

Squall’s nerves were beyond fried, and his lips pressed into a hard line. He wasn’t in the mood for theatrics, they all knew better. _ Who am I kidding? _ He sighed. _ They’ve never not been like this. _“…whatever. Let’s move out.” 

His friends all saluted him, following his lead as they made their way as silently as possible through the sludge. Rain was still pelting down on them hard, and Squall shivered slightly at the loss of his jacket. He’d left it with Rinoa, so she could keep warm. The muscles that rippled at the tight sleeve of his white t-shirt were taut as he shouldered his gunblade, ready to spring into action at any moment. The closer they got to the city, the more civilians were going to need their help. 

Squall barely had time to register those thoughts as they skidded to a stop near the Maniacs’ building. A loud explosion tore through the night sky, a civilian’s house going up in flames before their eyes. Squall knew that house, and his body propelled forward before he could stop himself. 

“Squall, don’t! They’re as good as dead!” Quistis screamed after him, following hot on his heels as he jumped over flame and rubble to barrel inside the collapsing building. Zell grabbed Quistis and pulled her back, she would only slow him down now. Squall needed to get in and get out if he had any hope of surviving. 

“KAEDE!” Squall shouted, sweat pouring down his face as the fire licked the walls wildly around him. His lungs choked on smoke, strangling him as he fought to call out to her. She had kept his child safe, it was his turn to repay the favor. Kaede’s old body was laying face down in a pile of broken wood and plaster, he knelt to check her pulse, and gently closed her eyes as he felt none. _ Where are the kids? I have to get them out. _He pushed to his feet somberly, eyes scanning the room for any more bodies. 

No one else was on the ground floor, and Squall flew up the steps. The stairs threatened to give way beneath his weight, and he swore loudly as a searing hot wave of embers blew into his face from the crumbling ceiling. “Hello?” No one answered his call, and his breathing quickened. Kaede had three children, two of which were small. A cat meowed loudly, cornered by smoke and embers as the bed she lay on went up with the rest of the room. Squall grabbed the animal, tucking her under his arm as he tore the bedroom apart looking for the children. “Don’t be scared, let me help—” Squall trailed off as he tore the flimsy door from the closet and peered inside. Both of Kaede’s young sons were clutched tight in their older sister’s embrace, huddled into the corner. None were moving. 

_ No, no, no. _ He checked all three of them for any signs of life, but there was none to be found. _ Goddamn it. _Squall thought angrily. They were babies, they had barely even lived. It was as if some sort of paternal instinct had woken in Squall, and a blind rage filled his entire body. No more children were dying on his watch. Not a single one. He didn’t care if he had to tear Galbadia to pieces himself. The cat whined in his arms as more debris collapsed around him, and Squall knew if he didn’t move now he wouldn’t make it out. He begrudgingly tore himself from the children’s bodies, ambling very carefully back down the crumbling stairs. 

Back in the Garden, Rinoa was brushing the blood and knots out of Laguna’s long hair. She talked to him quietly, though she knew he couldn’t hear her. Dr. Kadowaki had managed to stabilize him, though there had been complications. There was a significant amount of blood trapped in his chest, and he was going to need a real hospital in order to make a recovery. His chest was a deep, dark purple from all the bruising and internal bleeding, and Rinoa was so thankful that her father’s blade had managed to miss his heart. Her heart was broken at the way things had turned out. “Bean might have your name, Laguna. If they’re a boy. Squall would never say, but I think the idea made him happy.” 

Rinoa took his hand and gave it a firm squeeze. “Now you’ve just got to pull through this to meet them. Okay? You promise me.” Rinoa knew he couldn’t respond, but she didn’t seem bothered by it. She grinned at him, as if he had, and continued to absentmindedly brush his hair. Someone had to watch out for him. “So I’ve started knitting,” She told him, just as bubbly and excited as if he were really listening. “Squall and I don’t really have much right now, and the baby will need something to be swaddled in, right? I made it yellow, since I don’t know what we are having yet. I’m…really happy, Laguna. That I get to be part of your family.” 

“We’re really happy too.” 

Rinoa jumped out of her skin, and a soft voice apologized profusely. 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t man to startle you.” 

Rinoa took a deep breath as she realized who was there, smiling gently at Ellone as she did so. “No, it’s alright. I should have expected a visit from you. I know how much you love Laguna.” 

Ellone’s eyes were sad and soulful, but her smile never fell. She readjusted the green scarf she wore around her arms and sat down at the foot of Laguna’s bed. She looked on him for a long moment before finally turning her gaze to her sister-in-law. “Thank you, for saving his life.” 

_ Is that what I did? _ Rinoa wasn’t sure. She hoped with all her heart that Ellone was right. “It was nothing. What’s the point of having these powers if not to use them to help people?” 

Ellone giggled. “And that, Noa, will be the defining difference between you and the likes of Adel and Ultimecia. You’ll do Timber proud.” 

A bittersweet pang hit Rinoa, remembering her final conversation with her father. _ She can barely handle being alive without someone holding her hand. _The words rattled around in her brain, taunting her. Did everyone think that way of her? Maybe she was foolish. Squall gave her courage and strength, made her feel like she was worth something...capable of anything. But the truth was...without him, she wasn’t any of those things. 

Ellone noticed the change in her demeanor and her eyebrows furrowed. “Are you...having second thoughts?” 

Rinoa shook her head. “I know my place, and my duty. If I've learned anything from my time with Squall, it’s that those things are important. Maybe not as important as my father thought they were but...I made commitments to both Balamb Garden and to Timber’s people. I just...worry that I’m not as strong on my own as they need me to be.” 

Silence settled into the infirmary for a long while, and Ellone seemed to be deep in thought. Her brown eyes were dreamy, almost as if she were about to nod off. Now that she mentioned it, Rinoa’s own eyes felt heavy, and she failed to stop her face from nosediving into the plush cushion of Laguna’s hospital bed as her body slumped from her chair. 

Suddenly, it was raining. Raining much harder than it had been that day in Timber. Rinoa looked around for Squall, wondering how in the world she had gotten outside. She felt short, and an unexplainable terror gripped her whole body. _ What is going on? Squall? Where am I? _ Squall was not there. Rinoa tilted her small head back to get a look at her surroundings, and she took a bewildered step back as she realized where she was. _ This is _ _ Deling _ _ City. _Familiar men in dark suits surrounded her on all sides, and one of them, who she recalled being particularly nasty, was quarreling with a couple just as few feet away. 

The man was tall, broad. His short blonde hair was slick against his head and his blue green eyes were hard, as if they’d seen entirely too much. Daddy trusted this one the most, though she never understood why. Rinoa thought he was a meanie. He was Mommy’s bodyguard, as if the group of soldiers that followed her around weren’t enough. They were all scary...but this one wasn’t a soldier...he was a deserter. Rinoa didn’t know what it meant, but Mommy didn’t seem to like him very much. _ Mom? _Rinoa’s adult consciousness fought to separate herself from the memories, looking up at the woman who clutched her tiny fingers with her own. Julia was staring the man down angrily as he threatened the couple, who had merely been passing by when he stopped them. 

Out of the two of them, the female counterpart had been seen healing the scraped knee of their child, who stood between them. Mommy’s bodyguard had accused her of sorcery, and grabbed her roughly by the arm. Her husband got in...oh...what was his name...R...she couldn’t remember, but he got in his face nonetheless. The bodyguard shoved the male civilian, who spit in his direction as he pulled a semi-automatic gun of some sort from a holster at his waist. One of the kinder soldiers screamed at Mommy...told her to take the car. 

Rinoa felt her mother rip her off the ground and into her warm arms, frantically shoving her in a car seat she had mostly outgrown. Julia ran to the driver's side and slammed the door, revving the engine as she took off like a bat out of hell. Rain beat the windshield like a drum, and Rinoa couldn’t see anything. It was if the sky had poured a waterfall over the car, and she reached out for her mother as fear crept up her back. Julia drove with one hand on the wheel, using her free hand to gently brush Rinoa’s bangs from her eyes. Mommy’s eyes were soothing, and she managed to battle away all that could ever scare her with just one of her dazzling smiles. “Rinny...baby...look at me, it’s okay. We’re going to go home, we--” 

Julia’s head whipped forward hard as she lost control of the car, hydroplaning out off the side of the road as she rammed into the guardrail. Her head seemed to slouch unnaturally to she side, and no matter how hard Rinoa tried to get her to look at her, Mommy wouldn’t move. “Mommy? MOMMY!” Rinoa placed a tiny hand to her mother’s cheek, nudging her over and over, but nothing happened. 

_ I know what I’ll do _ , she thought, _ Mommy fell asleep. I _ _ gots _ _ to wake her up so we can go home. _ Rinoa unbuckled her seatbelt and wiggled out of the passenger side door, which had been ripped mostly off its hinges in the accident. Her five-year-old body was small, and it wasn’t hard for her to drop down onto the asphalt beneath them. She ran to her mother’s side of the car and struggled to pull the heavy door open. _ Come on, _ _ Winowa _ _ , you _ _ gots _ _ to wake her up. Pull! _She stumbled backwards on impact, but the shiny blue door finally creaked open, threatening to fall off as it dangled from its bolts. “Mommy!” 

Rinoa tugged on Julia’s arm, and her heavy body toppled out onto the ground. Rinoa bent, placing gentle kisses on her mother’s cheeks, like she did to wake her up every morning. She expected that warm grin to stretch across her mouth, and for her hands to gently swat her away as she attempted to earn five more minutes of precious sleep. She didn’t. Mommy didn’t do anything but stare, like she was asleep with her eyes open. It finally clicked, then, that something was bad wrong, and tears pricked her eyes as panic clutched at her throat. She had to do something. 

Rinoa’s little legs struggled hard as she wobbled out into the road. She had tried to drag Julia, but she was too heavy, so she opted for promising she would be back for her and sprinting back toward where she’d last seen people. Mommy’s bodyguard was mean...but surely, he could wake her up. Right? “HELP!” She yelled as she ran, waving her arms around as a white car nearly drove straight into her. The car swerved, jerking to a stop as the stranger rolled their window down angrily. 

“What the hell are you doing kid? Do you realize I could have hit you?” 

Rinoa was out of breath, and she shrugged her shoulders. “Hit Winowa if you wanna I don’t care, I has to wake up my mommy. Can I use your car? I bwing it right back, pwomise.” There was determination etched into her tiny face, and though she had never driven a vehicle before, she was sure it couldn’t be _ that _hard, right? Mommy did it all the time. Understanding flooded the strangers features as they stepped out the car, eyes widening with horror as they squinted at the mangled remnants of Julia’s car just a few feet down the road. 

Rinoa’s body jerked as she woke, tears streaming down her face as Ellone suddenly stopped swaying, her eyes brightening as she came out of her trance. _ Why the hell would you show me that? _Rinoa thought as she glanced back at Ellone, though she couldn’t force herself to speak the words. 

Ellone felt guilty, to have caused her pain, but she had shown her the past for a reason. Rinoa needed to remember that there was a time before Squall, a time when she’d been through just as much all by herself. The smile that painted her delicate face was poignant, and she laid a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. “You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. And very, very brave. Squall might be a lion...but you’re a lioness, and not just because you’re his. Because you’re you.”


	29. Chapter 29

Squall dodge rolled out of Kaede’s burning house at the last moment before the roof collapsed and the house caved in on itself.  Quistis could have killed him she was so furious, but there was no time. They heard children screaming down the road and Squall didn’t so much as pause for a strangled breath before sprinting off toward the sound. His lungs were full of smoke and ash, and he was wheezing, but he was determined to save these people if it was the last thing he did. He didn’t give his companions an option, and they darted off after him. Two small children were cowering behind their father, who was attempting poorly to defend his home.

Squall’s  gunblade tore through the soldier’s spine, and he jerked it back out furiously as the father backed away, reaching for his children. “Get inside and lock the doors, crawl under a table or in a closet, somewhere safe, turn off all the lights. Do  _ not  _ leave this house for anything until President Leonhart announces an end to the war, do you understand me?”

The father didn’t need to be told twice, sweeping his babies back inside and deadbolting the door. Squall turned to run to the next house and make a sweep, to make sure every family in the city got the same memo. It wasn’t safe out here. He made a few rounds, making sure most of the civilians were locked away behind closed doors, and as he was rounding a building to reach the final few houses, he heard some scream his name from a few yards away.

“Commander! Commander Leonhart!” It was Xu, and she was panting hard as she struggled to catch up with them. Squall was immediately concerned, and he glanced at Zell from the corner of his eyes. Zell was already tightening the straps around his gloves; he knew as well as Squall did that Xu wouldn’t have abandoned the Garden unless something awful was going on. “C-Commander it’s the Garden. Cid told Nida to get the Garden off the ground like you ordered but was too late. The  Orderless took the war with  Galbadia as an opportunity, we were distracted. They’ve invaded the Garden…with Seifer’s help.”

_ Shit!  _ Squall knew he couldn’t abandon his position, though his stomach curled inward at the thought of Seifer and Oryx being anywhere near  Rinoa . His stern expression fractured slightly, and  Quistis attempted to put a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged violently out of her grasp and barked an order over his shoulder. “ Selphie , Irvine, head to the Garden now. One of you look after  Rinoa and Laguna, protect them with everything you have. I want the other to make sure the students are okay and to keep The  Orderless at bay until I can get there. Am I understood?”

“Yes, sir.”  Selphie and Irvine shot off after Xu, and Squall turned hard eyes toward  Quistis and Zell.

“We have to make this quick. One more sweep of the perimeter, we don’t stop until every last one of these soldier’s is dead.”

In the infirmary,  Rinoa and  Ellone were sitting in an uncomfortable silence.  Rinoa couldn’t help being heartbroken. It had been so long since she’d let herself feel those emotions as intensely as she had, and her stomach twisted with the gnawing fear that something could happen and her child would have to live without her or see her laying lifeless like that. It was terrifying, she wouldn’t wish it only anyone, much less her own baby. Her hands crept to her stomach, and she silently promised Bean that she’d keep Squall and herself safe for them, no matter what. Now that she knew the extent of her power, she wasn’t going hesitate to protect those that she loved most.

Ellone had been lost in thought herself, though her eyes lingered on  Rinoa’s hands as she watched her. She smiled. “It’ll be exciting to have a baby to fawn over again. Squall was the most precious baby you could imagine.”

As if on cue, Seifer kicked in the door to the infirmary. He had a cocky gleam in his eyes, though a deep scowl was curled into his features. “You know, I’m getting a little tired of hearing the words Squall and baby in the same sentence.”  Rinoa reared her hands back defensively and hurt flashed across Seifer’s sea foam eyes. “You really think, after all I’ve done to get back to you, that I’d hurt you,  Rinny ?”

“I told you never to call me that.” She hissed icily. Her mother had been the only person allowed to call her that. Squall’s pet name, Noa, which he had affectionately coined about a month or two into their relationship, was the only exception to her no nickname rule. Even then, the thought of  _ Seifer  _ uttering the word made her skin crawl. “We need to have a serious talk, Seifer. I don’t know what is going on with you right now, but you’re being a jerk!”

Seifer folded his arms across his chest, huffing as he tore his eyes away from her scathing gaze. “What happened to  you, Rinoa ? What did Squall say that made you hate me so much?”

“You don’t get to blame this on Squall. You did this to yourself. I always had a soft spot for you, Seifer, and even Squall didn’t blame you for what happened with  Ultimecia . But this…this is unreal. How could you join the very organization that is systematically rounding up and killing women who are  _ just  _ like me, and expect me to want anything to do with you?”

Seifer hadn’t thought of it like that. Maybe that was why she was so mad…she didn’t like The  Orderless . He could ditch them if that was what it took to win her over. He could find another way to gain political traction in  Galbadia . “ Rinoa , I didn’t…it wasn’t supposed to be like this. I just wanted to secure Timber. For you.” He explained softly.

Rinoa shook her head. That didn’t make any sense, no matter how she squinted at it. What did those two things have to do with one another? “Seifer, Timber  _ is  _ secure, just as soon as we drive the last of the  Galbadian soldiers out. I’ve been chosen to lead the country and Squall the military. We are establishing ourselves as separate from the Republic. We don’t need your help.”

_ So…all of this has been for nothing?  _ Seifer’s heart shattered in his chest, and he watched the careful way she laid her hand on her abdomen with a melancholy demeanor. Her wedding band caught the florescent light, and he sighed deeply. “You really love him, don’t you?”

“I do. Seifer he is everything to me, I don’t want to be without him, ever.” She admitted softly.

Seifer laughed, but it didn’t reach his lonely eyes. He didn’t know why he thought this would be any different. But  Rinoa … Rinoa had been the only person in the entire world who had ever given a shit about him. He hadn’t been ready to let that go. “And here I thought I was coming here to rescue you.” His voice seemed to shrink. “What would have been so wrong with loving me?”

Rinoa’s eyes softened, and a little of her anger fizzled at his words. “Seifer…there is nothing wrong with loving you, and one day you’ll meet someone who does, unconditionally. But you and I…it’s been over for a long time. I know you know that.”

Selphie’s tall brown boots tromped heavily on the floor as she marched into the room, and she cracked her  nunchaku at Seifer. One of the chains whacked him in the nose and Seifer howled, grumbling as he cupped a hand over his now bloody nostrils. “Touch  Rinoa and I swear to Hyne your balls are next.” She threatened, and  Rinoa’s lips twitched as she tried not to laugh.

“It’s okay,  Selphie . I don’t…I don’t think he’s here to hurt me? For once?”

Seifer seemed to resent that, and he looked at  Rinoa like she’d just kicked a puppy. “I never wanted  _ you  _ hurt, I wanted Squall hurt.”

“And you think that doesn’t hurt me?”  Rinoa snapped. “You tortured my best friend and tried to murder my husband.”

Selphie crossed her arms across her chest and huffed. “Yeah, and how about when you had Seymour try and stab her? Your kid brother almost shanked  Quistis by mistake.”

Rinoa hadn’t been around for that and her eyes widened. “You had Seymour try and what?”

Seifer rolled his eyes. “I didn’t want you seriously hurt…just…enough, so I could sneak you off while the others were distracted with my brother, but you weren’t there.”

Rinoa closed her eyes and tried to calm her nerves before she spoke again. Seifer’s body language suggested he was apologetic, though she sincerely doubted she’d ever hear one. She blew a hard sigh from her nose and raised an eyebrow at  Selphie . “What do we do, Selph?”

“You’re the commander’s wife, I was hoping you’d have an idea.” She shrugged. “All I know is that Squall told me to keep you and Laguna safe, and that’s what I’m here for.”

Rinoa glanced back at Laguna, fiddling with her necklace anxiously as she did so. She promised Squall she’d stay by his side, and that meant she wasn’t stepping foot out of that room for anything in the world. “Then I guess you’re in here with me. I won’t leave Laguna; I need to be here if he needs healing beyond what Dr.  Kadowaki can manage. As for you, Seifer, I know you thought you were going to walk in here and sweep me off my feet, but if Squall catches you within breathing distance of me, he’ll--”

Rinoa was cut off as Seifer pulled her against his body, smashing his lips against her own. He pulled back only after his cheek stung from the forceful slap that caught him across the face.  Rinoa’s face was scrunched up with disgust, and she wiped her mouth with the sleeve of Squall’s jacket, which had been wrapped firmly around her shoulders since the moment he’d left for battle. “ Oof ! You are so--”

Seifer held up his hands, a small, bittersweet smirk crossing his face. “I just had to be sure, you know...that you were...well, sure.” 

“You’re an idiot. Don’t touch me again.” She muttered, and Seifer shrugged her words off as  nonchalantly as he could play it.

“Squall’s rotten attitude has rubbed off on you. Noted.” 

Rinoa was unable to bite back as a loud cry from the hallway pierced the uncomfortable atmosphere building in the room. Seifer peeked out into the hallway, reaching to slam the door to the infirmary closed. “Rinoa, Selphie, Ellone, I want you under the beds. Now. Let me handle this.”

Rinoa’s face was pinched, and she felt a rebelliousness bubble under her skin. It was one thing to take orders from Squall, he was her commander and husband, someone who wanted her to be safe, and held her best interests at heart. Seifer on the other hand? She didn’t trust him as far as she could through him. “And leave you alone with Laguna? I don’t think so.”

Seifer growled and pushed  Rinoa hard against the floor. “I  ain’t asking. If Oryx sees you, you and that baby are as good as dead. Get down and shut up.”  Rinoa ,  Ellone , and  Selphie all three begrudgingly slid under Laguna’s hospital bed, quieting as they heard the main door creak back open. When  Rinoa heard Oryx’s voice, something clicked inside her brain.  _ That voice...I didn’t notice it before...but now...he was there that day. He’s the reason I lost my mother.  _ She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, and  Ellone slid her fingers through  Rinoa’s own in comfort. She knew. 

Seifer played it cool as his partner grilled him about Seymour’s location. He leaned on the doorframe in mild disinterest, attempting to hold his composure. “I’m looking for him too, pal, calm down. We’ll find him.” 

Oryx growled. “You better be right. I didn’t travel all the way to Timber on a false lead, boy. We find Seymour and that little Sorceress of yours today, or you aren’t going to like the consequences.” He glanced about the room critically, eyes narrowing at Laguna as he lay there, unconscious. “Is that...President Loire?”

Seifer shrugged. “Seems so. I poked around thinking I might find Squall at his dear old daddy’s bedside, but I guess he doesn’t care. Typical.”

Oryx hummed, and an evil grin spread across his mouth like a wildfire. He nodded toward Laguna, and Seifer didn’t like the threatening gleam that glistened behind his eyes. “Cut his life support. I have an idea. When you’re done, meet me at the elevator. I have a hunch on where they’re keeping the brat.” 

Seifer nodded, biting the insides of his cheeks hard as a lump formed in his throat. What the hell had he gotten the Garden involved in? “Y-Yes, sir.” 


	30. Chapter 30

Squall told  Quistis and Zell to help Irvine as they pushed through Garden’s gates. Squall didn’t wait for them respond, his body on autopilot toward the infirmary. They had managed to protect most of the civilians and get them behind closed doors, it was a miracle that they had only had a handful of causalities. Now all that was on his mind was his family. Every single person that meant anything to Squall was in this Garden. His wife, his unborn child, his sister and father...everyone. He would be damned if the  Orderless touched a single one of them. 

Squall was still coughing smoke from his lungs, and he had accrued a few minor scrapes and bruises, but his body was numb to it now. He was caked in other people’s blood, and his  gunblade was gritty with guts and grime. He wasn’t exactly the picture of someone you would want pressed against your body right now, but he couldn’t stop himself from crashing into  Rinoa the moment he beat the infirmary door down. 

Rinoa didn’t care that he was filthy. Her arms coiled around his neck at an instant, eyes searching his body tirelessly for any wounds that needed healing. Squall took her face in his hands and jammed his tongue inside her mouth desperately, as if it were the only way he knew to release the tension inside his body. She moaned into the kiss, allowing him to explore to his heart’s content for a moment before he pulled back to look at her. “Knock that off, I’m fine.” He promised breathlessly. “You aren’t hurt are you?”

Rinoa shook her head, letting out a relieved sigh. She hadn’t realized how worried she actually was with everything that was going on, and she was so thankful that Squall had made it back to her in one piece. She could feel Seifer’s eyes on her, and she knew that the kiss had probably hurt his feelings. Her  radiant smile dimmed a little, and Squall followed her gaze over his shoulder. 

The moment he laid eyes on Seifer his body went rigid, and he pushed  Rinoa behind him gently. He stalked toward his rival with  murder in his eyes, and  Selphie seemed to think it was funny. “You missed it, Squall. Seifer planted a wet one on  Rinoa earlier and she hit him so hard I thought his head was  gonna spin around backwards. It was  kinda impressive.”  Selphie’s voice was bubbly as ever, and  Rinoa knew she wanted to stir the pot.  Selphie lived for the drama. 

Squall’s eyes darkened, and the flicker of pure rage that flashed across his face was a little frightening.  Rinoa glared at  Selphie , who looked like she was waiting with baited breath to watch the two of them duke it out. The force behind the blow Squall threw at Seifer was as powerful as it was swift, and if  Selphie had failed to do so with her nunchaku, Seifer’s nose was  _ definitely  _ crushed into multiple pieces now. “I’m gonna fucking kill you.” 

Seifer had to laugh through the pain as he stumbled backward against some medical equipment behind him. “Goddamn, I feel like you deck me at least once every time you see me. Covering up a crush?” 

Seifer was taunting him, and Squall was  _ not  _ in the mood. He raised his blade up over his head, about to bring it down hard on Seifer before he felt a familiar little bump press into his back.  Rinoa’s arms wrapped around his chest, and he stilled his movements instantly. “Noa, let go of me. I don’t want to accidentally hurt you when I end his miserable--”

“Squall stop it!” 

He turned to look at her, his expression a mixture of confusion and slight betrayal. She hadn’t...liked the kiss, had she? Why else would she defend him now, after all he had done to them? “ Rinoa ...”

Rinoa had never once seen Squall look at her like that before, and it wounded her. She laid her delicate hands against his chest, and her earthy eyes grounded him a little as he fought to steady his breath. “I slapped him pretty good, it’s okay. Kissing me is not a crime that warrants life taking. Seifer seems like he wants to help.” 

Squall lowered his weapon, but the unbridled loathing in his eyes never dimmed.  Rinoa missed the point entirely. It wasn’t just the kiss, it was everything. The torture, the near-miscarriage, the kidnapping, the war-mongering. Seifer wasn’t the same person he had been when they’d grown up together, Squall didn’t know if he could ever consider him one of them again. Too much had happened. “...whatever.”

“Squall...”

Squall pulled out of her embrace. His feathers were more than a little ruffled, and he needed a moment. He didn’t want to be angry with her, so he just pretended she wasn’t there. “ Selphie , you have ten seconds. Explain what’s going on.”

Selphie nodded. “Seifer came for  Rinoa , she told him to eff off basically, then he hid us from Oryx who ordered him to kill Laguna...and then he mentioned Seymour and flew the coop. And. ..I think that’s about it.” She recounted nonchalantly. 

_ Good, at least she told him off.  _ Squall thought bitterly. He trusted  Rinoa , he knew she loved him and that she wouldn’t touch Seifer with a ten-foot pole. He was just upset that she wasn’t more...well, upset, with him. She was too forgiving. “Sounds like we need to make sure Fujin has the kid on lock. Let’s go.” He turned to look for Dr.  Kadowaki , walking into one of the back rooms where she usually stocked the medicine. “Lock yourself in here while we are gone, and keep your eyes on my dad.” 

Dr.  Kadowaki grabbed the master key from her cabinets and nodded, locking the door behind them as they headed toward the Dormitories. Unease was thick between the five of them, and Squall apologetically reached for  Rinoa’s hand, though his eyes looked anywhere but at her.  Rinoa’s feelings were a little bit hurt, but she was pregnant and hormonal, and she wasn’t going to miss an opportunity to thread her fingers between his own. 

He could feel her gaze on him, but he was too ashamed to return it. He hated jealousy, it was nasty and beneath  him. Rinoa deserved better. He squeezed her fingers and she squeezed him back, and the smile that stretched across his face let her know at an instant that everything was okay between them. Even as Seifer stared them down as he pouted childishly at their side, there was nothing that could truly come between them. They loved one another too much. 

Squall’s fist pounded hard on Fujin’s door, and a cold sweat threatened to crawl down his back as there was silence from the other end. “Fujin? Open up, we need to talk to you about Seymour.” He banged harder, jiggling the door handle in the event that she might have left it unlocked. She hadn’t. “Fujin!” Seifer pushed Squall out of the way and rolled his eyes. 

“Leave this to the professionals.” Seifer cleared his throat and kicked the door hard with his boot. “Yo! Fujin!” 

Fujin jerked the door open so hard that it knocked Seifer off balance and he fell straight onto his face at her feet. Her red eyes were wild and feral, and she stomped on the back of Seifer’s head as hard as she physically could with her bare foot. “RAGE.” 

Seifer groaned into the floor. “I told  ya .” He muttered. Squall brought a hand to his forehead and attempted to level his voice as irritation gripped his insides. 

“And you couldn’t  answer when I knocked, why?”

“Because it isn’t safe.” She hissed in a surprisingly complete sentence. “QUISTIS.” She demanded. “Where is Quistis?”

_ Why the hell?  _ “Why does that matter? She’s fighting off the  Orderless with the others, that’s why we’re here. We need to make sure Seymour--”

“SAFER WITH YOU GONE.” She insisted, attempting to slam the door on them with Seifer still stuck on his face in the middle of the doorway. It was no secret that Fujin had grown fond of the child, and Squall theorized that he filled some sort of emotional void for the girl. Fujin had never been forthright with her past and Squall had never asked her to be. It was none of his business. 

“I know you care about him. That’s why it’s important that--”

Squall was cut off as a creepy laugh floated through the air, permeating the small space as Seifer struggled to his feet. “There she is. Finally, the Sorceress in the flesh.” One of Oryx’s pale hands grabbed a fistful of  Rinoa’s hair and pulled her backward. Her hand was jerked from Squall’s grasp, and Oryx held a long blade against the swell of her stomach. “You know, Squall, it’s very dangerous to spill your seed inside a filthy Sorceress.” He clucked in disapproval. “If this baby is a girl...the chances of you breeding another one is disgustingly high. Isn’t that right, Seifer?” 

Seifer didn’t know what any of that had to do with him, but he glowered at Oryx. “Let her go.”

Rinoa whimpered Squall’s name and he threw his arm out to the side. “My child has nothing to do with any of this. Get your hands off of my wife before I--”

“Before you what?” Oryx pressed the blade in hard against  Rinoa’s abdomen and she screamed. “Take one step toward me and I’ll cut the little mongrel out early.” Squall paled several shades and a cruel smirk toyed with the corner of Oryx’s lips. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Now, let’s get down to  business . Seifer, did you take care of Loire like I asked?”

Seifer swallowed painfully. “Yes.” He lied.

“Excellent. Now we have options.” Oryx announced proudly, his cheerful cackle bouncing off the sterile white walls of the Garden  corridor .

Seifer almost didn’t want to ask. This was way more than he ever bargained for. “Options?”

“Well, kid, I must confess, I haven’t been entirely honest with  you.” Oryx teased, gripping  Rinoa’s hair tighter as she fought to wiggle from his trappings. 

_ Angel, please.  _ “Noa stay still.” Squall begged quietly, though Oryx wasn’t paying much attention to the couple as he continued to stare madly at Seifer. 

“Your brother, Seymour. I never planned on helping you leverage him to win the  Galbadian presidency for yourself. I wanted to leverage him to win it for  _ myself.  _ Imagine it, Seifer, the  Orderless on the seat of all political power in the west. Our purge of the Sorceresses would be unstoppable. But now...with Loire dead, we have a chance at  Esthar too.”

Seifer clenched his fists together tightly, his face burning hot with embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he’d let himself be used again. This was...this was worse than  Ultimecia . At least she had given him power, let him have his way with the army. Oryx had made him nothing but a tool to dispose of when he no longer saw use in him. “And you think I’d willfully help you when you’ve stabbed me in the back ?”

Oryx’s expression twisted into one of mock surprise. “Stabbed you in the back? My dear boy, I’m offering you everything. A place at my side while I take what is rightfully ours. Your mother was so scared she might pass her curse on to you, should you have been a girl. Normally, men cannot receive the magic that plague's the Sorceresses, but your mother came from a very long line of witches. She knew of a very powerful spell, and by the blessing of Hyne she was able to partially transfer the magic to me, by tying her lifeforce to mine. When she finally died, I absorbed the rest of her power. I did that for you, became an abomination to keep you safe. And I will use that power to wipe every ounce of magic off the face of this planet.” 

“Don’t let him lie to you, Seifer.” Squall spat through gritted teeth. “I’ve read his journal. He took that power for no one but himself, your random luck in being born a man is the only reason you’re still alive. He’d have killed you to keep that magic for himself. He’s no prophet, he’s a  thief .”

It was clear to Squall that Seifer had had no idea that Oryx was his father, and for a moment he almost pitied him. Seifer’s eyes burned with unshed tears, and he trembled as he spoke. “ _ You  _ are  Roxas Almasy?”

“In the flesh, though I haven’t been called that in many, many years.” 

Seymour walked up behind Fujin, rubbing sleep from his eyes. All the yelling had woken him from his nap and he tugged curiously on Fujin’s shirtsleeve. “Fuu? What is Brother doing here with that man?”

Fujin panicked, attempting to push the child back before Oryx caught sight of him. There was no chance of that, however, and Oryx thrust  Rinoa out of his arms and to the ground as he lunged for the boy. Squall leapt forward, grabbing for  Rinoa to cushion her fall. His arms wrapped around her in time for them both to topple over, and his body took most of the impact. Fujin wasn’t as lucky as Oryx ripped Seymour from her arms effortlessly. 

“I’m giving you a final warning,  Roxas , let him go.” Seifer barked. 

Oryx snorted. “I believe that’s  _ father _ to you, boy. Are you really going to turn your back on your family?” 

“You are  _ not  _ my family.” Seifer pulled his  gunblade off his back, catching Oryx in side with it as he swung it hard with all his might. Oryx howled, dropping the child as he clutched at the fresh wound. 

“You’ll come to regret that, Seifer.” Oryx pulled a swirling red magic to his fingertips, waving it around to open what seemed to be a sort of portal. He went to grab Seymour once more, but Fujin was ready this time. She pulled her adoptive son back by his shirt collar and plunged a dagger into Oryx’s outstretched hand. 

“GO TO HELL.” Fujin swung her leg around her body gracefully and kicked Oryx forward with all her might. He shot back, disappearing into the open portal as it fizzled to a close. An eerie silence followed, the only sound in the room the ominous shallow breaths emerging from the tired and frightened  SeeD’s .

“W-Where do you think he went?” Seymour cried, burying his face into  Fujin’s side. 

“DOESN’T MATTER.” She panted, pressing a kiss to his sweaty ginger locks. “YOU’RE SAFE.” 


	31. Chapter 31

It was a slow, boring, and shaky eight weeks, rebuilding what was lost when the Orderless and Galbadia had torn through the city. Timber Garden was now complete, and the students from Trabia and Galbadia were trickling in for transfers while Squall spent long and tedious hours hiring staff. He had used a good chunk of his paycheck to procure he and Rinoa a small three-bedroom house in the heart of the city, and the only thing that kept him sane was coming home to her every night. Rinoa was nesting, and Squall was more than happy to leave her at home to decorate and fill it with useless items, where she’d be safe.   


With Seymour still in Garden’s custody, Galbadia had been forced to move forward with an election, and Martine was elected president of the Republic. It wouldn’t be much of a Republic for long, thankfully, as he kept his word to Laguna and pulled his troops out of all foreign nations. Today was important. With Martine officially elected and Timber Garden getting well off the ground, Timber was officially liberated. A very pregnant President Leonhart had stood proud beside her husband, who donned his new navy and white Garden uniform, and formally announced the end of the war to their entire country.   


Now that they were home, Squall was ready for a little celebration. Rinoa was much bigger now, at 20 weeks, and her belly extended well beyond her hips. Bean was growing steady and strong, and it was time to get another good look at them for Rinoa’s mid-pregnancy ultrasound. They were supposed to find out the gender today, and for whatever reason there was butterflies in the Headmaster’s stomach. He didn’t care what they were, as long as they were healthy, but he was excited to know. They had been hesitant to decorate the nursery before, and it was a project he was ready to throw himself into.   


Rinoa was in their room, taking her hair down from a tight bun. She was wearing a floor length Champaign gown, which clung to her bump and her hips in all the right places. Her back was exposed, and Squall traced his fingers along her shoulder blades as he pressed a kiss to her neck from behind. “You look so beautiful.” His hands wrapped around her middle, cupping her belly as they swayed there.   


Rinoa smiled. “Help me out of it, will you? I need to change so we can go visit Laguna. He’ll want to know that Bean kicked this morning.” Laguna was still in the hospital, though he was finally awake. Caraway had done more damage than they’d initially realized. The only thing keeping Loire sane at this point was the daily updates Rinoa gave him on his grandbaby.   


Squall had thought he was going to die that morning, when he’d felt his child kick him from inside his wife for the very first time. He’d been longing for it for longer than he’d ever admit, and it had filled his entire body with joy. “We have to go to your appointment first. Don’t you think Laguna will want to know the gender?”   


Rinoa had completely forgotten, and her eyes lit up, brightening the entire room with her thousand-watt smile. “That’s right! Ooh, we should visit Balamb Garden too some time today. Everyone is going to want an announcement.” It had been hard on both of them, resigning from Balamb Garden. All of their friends were there, and they were going to miss them sorely. Thankfully they would still be stationed in Timber for a few more days, and they were currently a very short walk from their house.   


Squall hummed happily in response, still surprised at the contentedness that had recently entered his life. As much as he hated the paper work and the hiring and the student orientations, Squall liked having a job where he could come home to a real house and a real family every night, a lot more than he ever thought he would. He was going to be happy, genuinely happy, building his life here, and for once he wasn’t waiting for the other shoe to drop. He unzipped Rinoa’s dress and helped her out of it, pulling her usual clothes from their closet. “Will you need help?”   


Rinoa pouted as she struggled to shimmy into her shorts and Squall smirked at her. He slid his fingers under the stretchy band of her maternity shorts and pulled them up her hip and around her sizable bump. Rinoa had been so skinny before the pregnancy, and she wasn’t used to the extra weight yet. “I feel like it shouldn’t take two people to put biker shorts on.” She complained, tugging her black tank top on over her head.   


Squall helped her pull her skirt on and gently tied her cardigan around her swollen breasts. He kissed her forehead and took one of her hands within his own. “Let’s go.” He tugged her toward their front door, grabbing one of Angelo’s leashes from a holder near their keys and clipping it to her collar as she waited patiently for them at the door. It had been a while since she’d been walked. She barked happily, trotting beside them as they started off on their stroll to the hospital.   


Rinoa thought it was cute, how full of energy Squall seemed. He was tired of referring to their baby as a them, and he was ready for their not so little bean to feel more like an actual person. They walked in a comfortable silence, admiring the quiet bustle of their new home. The civilians were slowly piecing their lives back together and took solace in knowing they no longer had to fear stepping out into their own streets. Their people watched them with pride, more than grateful for what they had accomplished for them. The people of Timber had leaders they trusted for the first time in over fifteen years. There hadn’t been a peep out of Oryx or the Orderless, and things almost felt normal.   


When they arrived, Squall tied Angelo’s leash to a post outside and scratched her behind her ears. Rinoa kissed the tip of her puppy’s nose and promised her they wouldn’t be long. Angelo sat obediently and watched as her owners disappeared within the building. Time felt like it had slowed down once they entered the birthing ward of the hospital, and Squall hadn’t realized how anxious he was. He didn’t know if it was normal…if any of this domestic shit was normal, but he couldn’t contain his excitement.   


Rinoa laid down on the examining table, a little nervous to not be seeing Dr. Kadowaki. Squall had been adamant that only the best doctor saw her, which did calm her nerves a little. They were paying good money to see a specialist. The doctor seemed friendly enough, and she smiled brightly as she lifted Rinoa’s top. Squall’s eyes were glued in place as an image of Bean came into focus, though the child looked worlds different than he last time he’d seen them. Their baby looked…like an actual baby. He could see their head and their little arms, and it looked like they had their tiny fingers up to their mouth. Squall’s heart ached within his chest. He hadn’t thought it was possible to fall any more in love with Bean than he already was, and he couldn’t have been happier to be wrong. “Can I…have two copies of this ultrasound?” He asked, wanting to return Laguna’s kind gesture at Christmas.   


“Of course!” The doctor said cheerfully, clearly very excited for the young couple. “Are you ready to know the gender?”   


Squall and  Rinoa both blurted a yes out immediately and the doctor laughed. She rolled the stick around  Rinoa’s stomach until she could get a clear shot of the baby’s backside, and her face glowed with warmth as she prepared to drop the news. “Congratulations. You’re having a little girl.”

Squall couldn’t hide the grin that broke across his face, and he bent to kiss Rinoa’s forehead. He knew she’d been a little upset about her Connect experience with Ellone, and he couldn’t think of a better way to mend her heart. “Julia?” He asked softly as he ran his fingers through her hair.   


Rinoa’s hormones overwhelmed her and tears rolled down her cheeks at the suggestion. She hugged her arms around her belly, hands rubbing her side in soothing circles as her little girl gently kicked her. “Julia Raine.” She looked up at Squall, for approval, and his blue grey eyes were damp.   


“Julia Raine it is.” He promised.   


Rinoa sniffled and let out a light chuckle as the doctor cleaned her up and went to work at printing off a few pictures. “Laguna will be disappointed.”   


Squall rolled his eyes, though the bliss plastered on his face never lessened. “He’ll just have to wait on the next kid, it won’t kill him.”   


Rinoa was surprised at Squall’s assumption that they’d have multiple children, but she couldn’t deny that it made her very happy. “It’s gonna be hard to not call her Bean.”   


“Oh, she’ll always be my bean.” Squall said with a tender expression, pressing his hand lovingly on his wife’s exposed stomach. Julia’s tiny feet found his palm in a matter of moments, and they drummed rhythmically beneath Rinoa’s skin. “We have to go show Laguna.”   


Rinoa nodded, though she didn’t want this moment to end. Squall was always so different around other people. This Squall…the Squall that radiated happiness and love and joy…it was a Squall that only she ever got to see. Though she supposed she’d be seeing a lot more of it once they welcomed Julia into the world. She pulled her shirt down and hopped to her feet, sliding her hand into Squall’s as she did so. “Let’s go then!”   


Laguna’s room was on a different floor, and they had to take the elevator. His door was wide open and he saw them coming from a mile away. Laguna was sitting up, hair in a long ponytail, shoveling spoonful’s of Jello in his mouth. Things had been a little awkward between him and Squall since Squall had called him dad in his dying moments…Squall had kind of emotionally locked him out after that, but Laguna was excited to see him anyway. Now that he knew for sure how Squall really felt, he could deal with any ice wall in the world. “Well if it isn’t my favorite son.”   


A frown tugged at Squall’s lips and he fought the urge to roll his eyes. “I’m your only son.”   


His grumpy face did very little to dampen Laguna’s shine and he chuckled. “Of course you are, all the more reason to be my favorite.” He was still weak, and he reached a shaky arm to rub Rinoa’s belly. “Speaking of favorites, how is my favorite little grandbaby?”   


Again, your only grandchild. Squall thought to himself, folding his arms across his chest. Rinoa elbowed Squall lightly in the ribs and shot Laguna a goofy smile. “She’s doing perfect. She’s getting so big.” She handed him the ultrasound that Squall had had made for him, and the joy that crossed his face was second only to their own.   


“She?” He asked, running his fingers along her tiny face on the photograph.   


Rinoa nodded. “Julia Raine.”   


Laguna looked up at her like he’d just been shot, and his gentle green eyes filled with tears. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it again as he felt his tears spill over. He tugged Rinoa closer to him, leaning his forehead softly against the plush of her bump. “T-That’s a beautiful name. I know she’ll do them both proud.”   


Rinoa patted Laguna’s head and Squall cleared his throat in mild discomfort. “Dad. Please tell me they’ve got you eating healthier than Jello every afternoon.” He grumbled, successfully changing the subject.   


If anything good had come from Laguna’s brush with death, it was Squall being unable to revert back to calling him by his first name all the time. It filled Laguna with more love than he knew he was even capable of. He smiled as he pulled away from his daughter-in-law and dried his eyes. “I’m forty-five years old, son, I’ll eat Jello if I wanna.”   


“You won’t get your strength back without protein. I’m having a word with your nurse.” Squall grumbled, pushing off the wall he’d been leaning on with his foot and storming out of the room. Rinoa laughed.   


“He’s upset because he cares, and he doesn’t know how to show it.” She explained.   


Laguna only grinned at her and winked. “Oh, I know, darling. He’s coming around.”


	32. Chapter 32

Fujin and  Quistis were spending the day in one  anothers company. Seifer was allowed a few hours a day with the boy, but Fujin was not allowing Seifer full reign of the child after everything that had happened.  Quistis had been helping her file for an  official adoption the last few weeks, and before long Seymour would be hers as long as Seifer didn’t contest as his only living blood relative. For now, Seifer seemed to be pleased with mere visitation, and he had taken the child to the movies for the afternoon.

Fujin was enjoying the alone time with  Quistis , which came few and far between. Fujin was stiff as a board as  Quistis curled into her side, watching the VHS of  _ I Want to Be Your Canary,  _ which had just released. There was a hooded figure on the television, called Marcus, and while Fujin wasn’t paying much attention,  Quistis seemed to be hanging onto his every word. 

_ The time for our departure is long past. Where is Cornelia?  _

_ She told me that she could not live without me. So, the sun is our enemy, too. The eastern sky grows bright. Will we not spread our wings, as yonder birds in joyous flight?  _

_ Could she have betrayed me? Nay, ne’er would my love speak false. I must have faith! She shall appear if only I believe! As the sun lends me no ear, I pray instead to the twin moons. I beseech thee, wonderous moonlight, grant me my only wish! Bring my beloved Garnet to me! _

Marcus dropped his hood, revealing himself as the protagonist, Zidane, to Queen  Garnet, and Quistis gasped, bringing her hands to her lips. Fujin thought it was cute, that  Quistis was so enraptured in the film. Tears filled her eyes as Garnet ran to her thought-dead lover, and Fujin’s eyes were glued to her face. Garnet flung herself into Zidane’s arms and Fujin took  Quistis’s chin in her hand as if on cue. She forced her to tear her gaze from the movie, pulling her into a warm kiss.

Quistis melted, hands fumbling wildly with Fujin’s uniform jacket. She pushed it off her shoulders and trailed her kisses down her neck, Fujin’s hands tugging on her long blonde hair. She undid the bun, and  Quistis giggled between love bites. “Why do you always do that?”

“Love your hair. Keep down.” Fujin groaned, grinding her hips up against  Quistis’s body as the smaller girl worked to unbutton her blouse.  Quistis’s pale hands explored her lover’s face, reaching to remove her eyepatch as she assaulted her mouth once more. 

Fujin’s hands shot up to stop her, insecurity bleeding from her pinched expression. The atmosphere notably changed, and  Quistis’s eyebrows furrowed. “What’s...did I do something wrong?”

Fujin’s voice trembled as she spoke. “Don’t look. Eye broken. Ugly.” 

“Fujin,” She sounded surprisingly stern, like she was using her teacher voice, and Fujin hated that it turned her on. “There isn’t a part of you from head to toe that is ugly.”

She appreciated her saying so, but she wasn’t sure. Fujin bit her own lip, hesitantly tugging at the patch. Her heart thumbed hard against her ribcage as it fell, though  Quistis’s expression never changed. Fujin’s eyes were blood red, though the left one was pinker and glossy. She could tell it had been scarred and blinded, probably in battle, and she very gently pressed a kiss to her eyelid. Fujin had been ready for rejection, and when it was clear that it wasn’t coming, she pushed Quistis onto her back forcefully. 

Quistis yelped in surprise, watching hungrily as Fujin continued to remove her clothing. She buried her face into Fujin’s bare chest, cupping and loving on her breasts as the older girl straddled her waist. She moaned lightly as another kiss met her lips, and she couldn’t believe this was actually happening. She had never pictured herself with another woman. But something about Fujin sparked a fire in  Quistis . She made her feel alive, made her feel beautiful. 

She was forced from these thoughts abruptly as the intercom sounded, and a string of swear words flew from Fujin’s mouth. “President and Headmaster Leonhart have requested clearance to enter.  Trepe ,  Dincht ,  Tilmitt , and  Kinneas are to report to the bridge to greet them immediately.”

“ Quistis .” Fujin whispered softly as she rolled off of her and grabbed for her shirt. 

“Hmm?”

Fujin looked like she didn’t want to say it, but she had already initiated the conversation in a moment of bravery. She huffed at herself in annoyance and shrugged. “I want to be your canary.”  _ Stupid way to ask.  _ She thought, scolding herself mentally.

Quistis smiled. “I already caught my canary. You make an excellent Queen Garnet.” 

Fujin couldn’t stop the intense blush that traveled up her cheeks. “You’re Garnet.” She said softly. “I only hope to be Zidane. I beseech thee, wonderous moonlight, grant me my only wish. Bring my beloved Garnet to me.” 

Quistis captured her lips once more, gently this time, and her eyes promised the other cadet the world. “ So, you  _ were  _ paying attention.”

“You enjoyed. Took notes.”

Meanwhile, Laguna was situated in his bed with yet another  Jello cup, watching some daytime soap opera that happened to be on. He complained loudly to the nurses that there was no remote to change the channel, but secretly Laguna was very invested in whether or not the lusty maid,  Tifa , would be caught by her elder sister  Aerith . Yesterday,  Aerith’s husband Cloud had made sweet love to  Tifa in the boathouse, and the lucrative employer of the estate, Sephiroth, was blackmailing them with incriminating photos. 

Laguna turned up the volume as the TV announced that the next episode of “Wanton in Wutai” would be coming on after these few messages. Panic and despair flooded his body, however, when the channel seemed to suddenly cut out and static filled the room. “ Noooo !” He yelled, pressing the on and off button a few times to no avail. His bottom lip puffed out in a pout, though his expression was soon replaced with a mild confusion as an odd sound  emitted from the television. 

It didn’t sound like normal static, and he bitterly wished he could use his legs well enough right now to move closer to the machine. A voice whispered out through the white noise, a voice that was both familiar and distorted. “Do you miss me yet?”

“E-Excuse me?” Laguna whispered back, glancing about the room to make sure no one was nearby enough to hear him speaking to an inanimate object. 

“You stole what was mine, Laguna. Launched me into space. Left my kind vulnerable.” 

Fear crept down Laguna’s spine. What the voice suggested was impossible. Squall had killed Adel, right? After she had  junctioned Rinoa? He shook his head wildly. “Who is this? Are you at the comm tower in  Dollet ? How are you broadcasting this?” Laguna rolled his eyes at himself. Stupid question. It was easy to forget that radio interference was no longer an issue now that Adel’s tomb was no longer in orbit. This person could be signaling in from anywhere. 

“Your foolishness is what allowed the  Orderless to rise. Now they threaten the girl. Rinoa and the child will die at the Sorceress memorial. But I can help you.” 

Laguna clenched his fists at the mention of his girls, and he growled at the television. “I’m not playing around here. Tell me who you are and what you know. Right now.” 

The haunting voice laughed, like the minor keys on an organ, and Laguna shivered. “C.A.S.E, Orderless...the anagram will tell. Lunatic Pandora. You know where to find me.”

“WAIT!” Laguna shouted, alerting more than a few nurses as the channel fizzled back in to “Wanton in Wutai”. Sephiroth had handed the naughty pictures to  Aerith , whose hand glided across  Tifa’s face with a firm slap. The nurse that primarily tended to Laguna during the day, Lori, chuckled to herself as she entered the room. She pushed the off button on the TV and tapped her foot at him. 

“Whatever are we going to do with you, President Loire? That garbage will  rott your brain.” She teased. “Can’t find the remote my behind.” She walked over to him and pressed a hand to his clammy forehead. “Do you feel well? You’re awfully pale. Your kids haven’t been gone  long; I can call them to come back...”

Laguna took a deep, steadying breath, and shook his head. “N-No ma’am, I was just... Tifa is  _ very  _ well endowed.” 

Lori let out a disgusted noise and rolled her eyes, recoiling from Laguna and checking his IV drip. “I’ll be back in an hour to administer more pain meds. TV stays off.” 

_ What a killjoy.  _ Laguna thought to himself as he watched her walk away, scrambling for a pen and paper from his bedside table only after he was sure she was gone. He scratched out a couple possibilities for a moment, rearranging C.A.S.E and  Orderless into a multitude of different words. Before long, S O R C E R E S  S A D E L was the phrase staring back at him, and his trembling hands jerked the phone off the wall nearest to him. Squall and Rinoa needed to know to stay the hell away from  Esthar . 


	33. Chapter 33

Selphie was holding Irvine’s hands, speaking some nonsense about wanting to wear his hat to some event she was planning when Squall and  Rinoa stepped off the elevator.  Selphie turned when she heard them enter, a high-pitched squeal ricocheting off the walls as her eyes landed on Rinoa. 

“Look at BEAN!” She all but crashed into Rinoa as she ran to feel the baby, and Squall scowled deeply at her. 

“Be careful.” Squall wasn’t sure he liked the amount of people that tried to put their hands on his wife’s body. Her middle was their child’s home, and the pregnancy was not a valid excuse for the excessive touching. Maybe Julia didn’t want to be prodded at all hours of the day. He bristled a little, and Irvine shook his head at him. 

“Leave her alone, Squall. She isn’t hurting anyone.”

Rinoa ignored her husband’s hovering and pulled their copy of the ultrasound out to show. “We proudly present Julia Raine Leonhart, 20 weeks, 1 day, 9 inches long.” 

Selphie squealed again, unable to contain her excitement. “Aww it’s a girl! So exciting! I wonder if she’ll be a Sorceress, like her mama.” She wondered out loud, and  Rinoa blanched slightly at the suggestion. She recovered quickly, and smiled at her friend, but it was too late. Squall had noticed the flicker of self-loathing that had passed through her eyes and his face reddened. 

“SELPHIE.” 

The brunette let out a sheepish giggle and scratched the back of her head. “Sorry, Noa, I didn’t mean...”

It was then that Fujin,  Quistis , and Zell arrived, and  Selphie was thankful for the distraction. She passed the ultrasound to them, regurgitating what  Rinoa had told her as they huddled together to get a good look at the child. Zell bypassed the whole feeling the baby thing all together, pulling  Rinoa into a tight hug. “You sure it won’t be too weird for you, Noa? Hearing your moms name all the time?”

Squall slid his hand across her abdomen, and Julia wiggled happily beneath his touch. He smiled. “I’m  gonna call her Jules.” 

Rinoa placed her hand over his, her smile as bright as it was bittersweet. “She seems to move the most for her daddy.” She exclaimed with a laugh. “But to answer your question, I think I’ll be okay. I never called my mother Julia, I called her Mom, so it won’t feel the same.” 

Squall had known he was going to be a father for almost five months, but that was the first time in his life he’d ever heard himself associated with the word daddy. A blush tinted his cheeks, though he supposed that was what he was now...daddy to a little girl who was going to need all the protection in the world with the  Orderless hunting Sorceresses. He frowned. “She’s due in early August, are you going to want to be there?” He asked Zell, distracting himself from his own thoughts. 

Zell pumped his fists into the air. “Well I’m her godfather,  ain’t I? Of course I’m  gonna be there, wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

Squall rolled his eyes. Of all the things Zell could  of remembered from when he was fading in and out of consciousness that night at the  Orderless base, it was  Rinoa calling Julia his godchild. Great. Fantastic. He struggled to hold a sour expression, however, as he watched pure love bleed from Zell’s eyes as he looked at the black and white photo. Squall couldn’t complain that Zell didn’t love Julia enough for the job, that was for sure.

“We’ll all be there, Squall.”  Selphie promised. 

Fujin,  Quistis , and Irvine nodded. “You might have left the Garden, but you didn’t leave the family. You really thought only Laguna and  Ellone would show up?”

Squall didn’t know what to say, but he was saved by the harsh vibration of his phone in his pants pocket. Speaking of birthdays,  Rinoa’s eighteenth birthday had been last week, and he vaguely wondered if the caller was one of her family members. Not many people called his phone, and he’d been hoping that at least one of her relatives would reach out for her birthday, or at least call to give their condolences about her father. She hadn’t heard from anyone since Caraway had cut her off last year, and Squall knew that it made her sad. “Hello?”

It was Laguna’s voice on the other end, and Squall was immediately annoyed. His father had been a little lonely and stir crazy since he’d woken up in the hospital, and he liked to call and bother Squall periodically about the stupidest things. Did he ever wonder what life would have been like growing up in  Winhill ? Did  Rinoa want to hear more stories about her mother? Were they interested in watching that trashy soap opera he liked with him? “Dad, we literally just left your room--”

Squall trailed off at the sound of Laguna’s voice, and he shot  Rinoa a sideways glance.  Rinoa wrapped her arms around one of Squall’s own, her forehead creasing with worry. She didn’t like the sudden change in Squall’s mood, she could feel it. When he hung up the phone, he stared at his wife for a long hard moment. “How much do you love my father?” He asked numbly, still processing the conversation he’d just had. 

Rinoa blinked at him. “Um...well he’s been more of a father to me in the short time I’ve known him than mine was my entire life...so...I love him quite a bit? Why?” She narrowed her eyes at him in an attempt to discern what was swirling behind those eyes. He seemed troubled. 

“Good.” He sighed. “Because you’re about to be spending a lot more time with him. Grab Angelo, we have to leave.” 

Selphie’s lips curled into a pout and she placed her hands firmly on her hips. “Now wait just a minute, what’s going on, you just got here!” 

“Yeah,”  Quistis agreed. “Let us help.” 

Squall was shaken, and his breathing was ragged. He didn’t know if Laguna had a nightmare, or if they were actually living one, but he needed to get to the bottom of this and he needed to do it alone.  Rinoa was on the edge of five months pregnant, she and their daughter weren’t leaving Timber and that was final. As for the others...Squall had so many responsibilities now. He was a husband, a father, a son, a headmaster, leader of an entire military. He was no longer in a position where he could just run off with his friends to save the world without consequences. 

“No. Something important has come up, and I’m going to need all of your help right here in Timber, do you understand? I need to stop by the hospital and have Laguna released to my home. He’s still weak, but he’s healed enough that  Rinoa can take it from here. I want one of you guarding the house at all times. If  Rinoa needs to leave for anything at all, you go with her. I assume that will be you, Zell, I know the two of you are close. Can I count on everyone else to run things at the Garden for me while I’m gone? I can’t abandon my staff and  students; the school is weeks away from opening.” 

Quistis shook her head. “Squall, you know we will do anything for you. But you need to tell us what’s going on  first.” 

Squall tilted his head toward the elevator. “I’ll explain on the way to the hospital, let’s go.”

On the other side of the world, the Eastern Continent wasn’t quite in the celebratory mood that seemed to be sweeping the west. Timber was a free nation, and with Martine acting as president of  Galbadia ,  Dollet and the village of  Winhill would be free from occupation soon as well. The future appeared bright. In the east, however, there had been a storm brewing for longer than anyone knew. Laguna had been away from  Esthar for several months, and no one knew when he would be able to return with his condition as critical as it was. 

Ward and  Kiros has been struggling to keep the peace, but it would not last forever. The  Orderless was legion. Oryx had turned the people against their peaceful government and twisted their fear of the likes of Adel and  Ultimecia into something hideous. The streets were being ravaged by revolts and protests, and rumors surrounded the capital that President Loire had abandoned them to their fate. 

Oryx had everyone exactly where he wanted them. He carried Lucrecia’s power within his body...and by extension, Adel’s. All he needed was the right moment to unleash that power, and Adel would be fully restored. She would prove the ultimate terror to  Esthar , who still trembled at the very memory her name elicited. He would then march the  Orderless into battle, and when they destroyed her once more,  Esthar would be forever changed. He would be proven a prophet on Earth, and when he became the ruler of  Esthar , their entire military would help him wipe the stain of magic from the face of Gaia. He couldn’t believe his luck, that Loire had been taken out by forces beyond his control. Everything was falling into line perfectly. 

Oryx sat at his  desk, a newer leather-bound journal pressed against the hard surface as he excitedly scratched away. March 10, 2000. Lucrecia my love, even beyond the grave you continue to serve me well. Our son has denied me, but he will have a part to play in this yet. He has no idea, the blood that runs through his veins. Adel had torn  Galbadia to shreds in search of an heir during the two years she ruled  Esthar ...because nineteen years prior she thought that her only child had been born still. 

I thank Hyne for your father every day, that he sensed the wickedness building in your mother, and fled with you. Your family hid your lineage well, and you were so stupid to have entrusted me with it. Some nights I lay awake, and your fiery red hair and gentle blue eyes haunt me. My love for you was all that stayed my hand. I was too weak to kill you myself, after the transfer. I hoped you would raise Seifer well. It seems that never came to fruition...but  Deling got what was coming to him, in the end. I hope that brings your spirit peace. 

Please expect me to be visiting your grave in  Deling City, once my business at the Sorceress Memorial is concluded. None of this would have been possible without you, and I want to make my final peace with you in person. The spell that will finalize the resurrection requires the spilling of supernatural blood. I want to use  Rinoa’s , but should Seifer fail to bring her to me, I may have to use your boy, Seymour. It is not my wish to bring harm to a being that you created, but Seifer loves that wretched whore...a flaw he likely inherited from me. Forgive me, love, for my failures, and know that I do what I do entirely for our son’s future, and the future of his own children someday. 

With all my love, forever, Roxas Almasy.


	34. Chapter 34

Laguna and  Rinoa were both furious by the time they reached the house, and thick hot tears were running down  Rinoa’s cheeks. She stormed inside, slamming their bedroom door as Squall ran after her. He had never seen her quite this upset with him, and it hurt more than he wanted to admit. He could see her body shaking as he opened the door, though her back was to him, and he didn’t know what to do. “ Rinoa …”

She refused to look at him.  Rinoa let out a strangled sob as she felt Julia stretch out inside of her, and she rubbed the spot where she’d felt her little feet. It wasn’t fair. Why should the only man she had ever truly loved be the one person to shoulder this burden alone? She wanted to go with him, or at least send someone, anyone with him. If Oryx took him  from her it would kill her. “Squall please.” She begged. “P-Please don’t go.”

Squall’s heart broke into a thousand pieces, and he swallowed hard as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. This was exactly why he hadn’t wanted to be a  SeeD anymore, and was thankful that he wasn’t. He didn’t know how to handle leaving all of this behind. “ Rinoa , baby, look at me.” 

Squall had been her husband for five months, and her boyfriend for more than a year, and that was the first time he had ever called her baby. She turned surprised, wet eyes, to look at him, and his heart shattered further. Her face was puffy, and the devastation written there was something he never wanted to see again. All the time they had been together, they had never been apart for longer than a day or two, and she was terrified. Squall knelt down before her, her hands clutched firmly within his own. “You are my wife and the mother of my daughter. You know I would take any order you gave me, and as president you have the authority to do it. I’d go anywhere, do anything...kill anyone...for you. So, order me, then, if you think it’s right. Order me to stay here and let that witch rip  Esthar to shreds.” 

Squall’s steel colored eyes were full of unshed tears, and he didn’t know which he wanted her to choose. He was laying himself at her feet, and his words were true. There wasn’t a single thing in all the world he wouldn’t do for  Rinoa , and while most of him wanted her to do the right thing...there was a large part of him begging her to tell him to stay. He didn’t want to be torn from her side any more than she wanted him out there risking his life.  Rinoa couldn’t stop crying, dropping to her knees in front of him and taking his face into her hands. “You better come home to me.” She choked. “To us.”

“I always do, don’t I?” His voice cracked as he spoke, though he forced himself to keep his composure. He had to be strong for her. He molded his lips against hers, kissing her with all the strength left in his body. He was going to miss this. The taste of her mouth, the way she felt pressed against him...the tiny life that reached out to touch him through her mother's body. When the kiss broke, he bent to press another one to the curve of  Rinoa’s belly. “Jules,” He whispered. “Take good care of your mommy for me. I. ..don’t know when I’ll be back. But know that I love you, and that I  _ am  _ coming back for you. I promise.” 

Julia kicked her father’s lips as he kissed her, and he smiled through his tears. This was the hard part.  Rinoa sniffled. “I think she likes the sound of your voice.” 

Squall could feel eyes on him, and he looked back to see Laguna standing in the doorway. His face was red and his viridian eyes had an  unusual hardness to them. He gestured for Squall to stand. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

Squall nodded, pulling himself and  Rinoa to their feet. He pressed one, final kiss to her forehead, and whispered how much he loved her, before he reluctantly let her go and walked toward his father. “What?”

“What?” Laguna snapped back. He jerked Squall into the other room, where  Rinoa wouldn’t hear. “I’ll tell you what. What the hell do you think you’re doing, going alone, let alone going at all? I’ll make some  calls, I’ll deal with it. You are not leaving your pregnant wife to fend for herself--”

Squall cut him off, his voice a low growl as he narrowed his eyes at his father. “You dare lecture me about leaving my pregnant wife? I am  _ not  _ leaving her to fend for herself. She’ll have  you, she’ll have Zell. I’m not skipping town and leaving her all alone.” He accused bitterly, though a pang of guilt hit his stomach at the heartbreak and frustration that flashed across Laguna’s face. 

“I did  _ not  _ skip town on your mother! You have no right to make it seem that way, you weren’t there Squall. You had no idea what it was like during the Sorceress War, or what it was like when I was powerless to stop them from ripping  Ellone from your mother’s arms. I left to bring our family back together, and when I got home, my wife was dead, and they had shipped my children off to an orphanage without my consent! Do you have any idea what that felt like? What it would do to you, if you came home and  Rinoa had fought 20 bitter hours of labor bringing your child into the world alone and it had killed her? It nearly destroyed me, losing you both.” Laguna fought to catch his breath and he stumbled, gripping shakily onto a nearby table to keep himself upright. 

Squall’s hands were on him immediately. “Please, you aren’t well. Calm down.” Fear curled into his body as he dwelled on Laguna’s words. The thought of  Rinoa potentially dying in childbirth had never crossed his mind before, and his throat suddenly felt like it was closing. He helped Laguna into a chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look, I. ..I’m sorry. I just...leaving is the right thing to do. You knew when you left, and I know it now. I guess we are...more alike than I thought.”

Laguna let out an airy chuckle, though he had a hard time looking at his son. “That’s what I’m afraid of. You’re  gonna go galivanting off to be the hero and end up doing right by everyone but the two people who are supposed to matter most. Your wife and your child.” 

_ No, I refuse. I’ll make this world safe for them and I’ll be home in time to help  _ _ Rinoa _ _ through the birth. You’ll see. I refuse to let her suffer alone.  _ “I will call every night, when I can. I’ll expect updates on her health, so you better take care of each other. If I have to keep myself safe enough to come home, then you two have to stay healthy enough to survive until I get back. Deal?” 

Laguna sighed. “I guess there is no changing your mind, then?” He chewed on his lip for a moment before burying his anxiety behind a cheerful grin. “ Rinoa better get used to Wanton in Wutai, then. She and I are  gonna have a blast.” 

Squall knew he was just trying to stay positive, and he snorted. “I said keep her healthy, not drive her to commit suicide.” He rolled his eyes at the mock offense that played behind his father’s eyes and he forced a smile at him as he reached for his gunblade. “Seriously, though. I’m trusting you with everything that is good in my life. Please take care of her. Make sure she’s taking her vitamins, staying away from certain foods, drinking enough water...and don’t let her go overboard on the nursery. I never got time to start on it, but she needs to be off her feet as much as--”

“Squall.” Laguna shook his head with a hard laugh. “If you’re going to go, go. I won’t let anything happen to our family. I might not be good for much right now, but I can promise you that at the very least.” 

Squall took a deep breath and nodded, fighting hard within himself to let go of the separation anxiety that was already gnawing at his insides. “Thanks.” Squall unlatched and opened the front door, looking behind him once before disappearing into the balmy Timber air. “Hey, Dad?”

Laguna was never going to get used to hearing that, and he smiled warmly at Squall. “Yes?”

“I never thanked you...for staying, once  Ellone told you who I was. We were strangers. You didn’t have to want anything to do with  Rinoa and I.” Laguna didn’t know how to thank him, or let him know what that meant to him, and Squall had closed the door before he got the opportunity to try.

Laguna wiped a few stray tears from his face and stood, wandering back to where they had left  Rinoa . She hadn’t moved a muscle, her brown eyes red and swollen as she stared at her wedding ring. Laguna shot her a lopsided smile and forced her to look at him. “Now, Noa. Dry your eyes, I’ll have none of  that. This house runs on happy faces.”

Rinoa’s lips quivered as she struggled to crack a smile, and Laguna pressed a sympathetic kiss to her cheek. “I’m going to pop some popcorn and get us a fuzzy blanket from the closet. We’ll wrap up nice and warm and I’ll let you pick a movie, how does that sound?” 

Before she could even answer he was struggling to squat, kissing her abdomen sweetly with his nose. “I’ll even make some hot cocoa for the little one.” 

Rinoa was grateful for his kindness and she pulled him into a hug. Zell entered the room behind them and folded his arms across his chest. “Well what about me, I got left behind on babysitting duty, remember?” He teased, and Rinoa giggled at him. 

“There is room enough on our couch for three.”

Laguna clapped his hands in  excitement. “Perfect! I’ll head to the kitchen, and why don’t you and Zell go ahead and make yourselves comfortable?” Zell didn’t need to be told twice, kicking off his shoes and rummaging around through the tapes on their coffee table as  Rinoa sunk down into the plush couch cushions and wrapped herself up. 

“I  wanna watch something scary.” 

Zell raised his eyebrows. “Something scary? And here I thought you’d  wanna watch that stupid romance  Ellone went with you to see at the theatre, you didn’t shut up about it for three weeks.” 

Rinoa stuck her tongue out at him. “Meanie. I don’t want to watch another romance as long as I live.” She pouted, attempting to tuck her legs up under her chin, though her bump wouldn’t allow it. Zell’s eyes softened, knowing that she was already missing Squall. 

“Okay, fine. Looks like we have two options if we are going with scary,  _ House of a Thousand  _ _ Moogles _ or  _ Anacondaur’s _ _ on a Plane _ . Take your pick.”

“Enough is enough! I have had it with these motherfucking  Anacondaur’s on this motherfucking plane!” Laguna quoted as he bounced happily into the living room with a large bowl of popcorn and a piping hot cup of cocoa for Rinoa. “I vote that one, it’s hilarious.” 

Rinoa had never heard such language fly out of Laguna’s mouth and she had to stifle a laugh. “Laguna!”

He smiled at her apologetically as he handed her  her beverage, patting her tummy as he curled up beside her underneath the blanket. “Sorry, Julia. I forget you can hear in there.”  Rinoa continued to laugh at him, and he was glad to see a little of her gloom dissipate. 

She lay her head on Laguna’s shoulder and hummed. “I’m glad you’re here with me, at least. Will you stay, even after you’re all better?”

Laguna knew he needed to get back to  Esthar , especially with the  Orderless roaming the streets. But he also was so tired of putting duty before family, and if for some reason Squall didn’t make it home in time,  Rinoa was going to need someone. He wasn’t letting another loved one give birth all by herself. He gave his daughter-in-law a gentle squeeze. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Rinoa’s face lit up. “Pinky promise?” 

Laguna’s lips curled into a silly smile. She reminded him a lot of  Ellone when she was younger. He held his pinky out and curled it around her own. “Pinky promise.” 


	35. Chapter 35

Rinoa practically lived by the phone for a little over a month, and no word ever came from Squall. No calls, no letters. Not so much as a peep was heard out of Esthar, Laguna couldn’t even get correspondences back from his own government anymore. It was becoming increasingly difficult to console the young mother, so Laguna had practically glued himself to her hip. He was worried too, and he knew they’d be better off in each other’s company than they would be left alone with their anxiety. 

Rinoa was doing exactly what Squall had asked Laguna to keep her from, though Laguna thought it would be healthy to keep her mind occupied. She was currently on a ladder, large belly pressed lightly against the wall as she struggled to paint it. She was over halfway through this pregnancy, and she was determined her baby would have a nice room to live in by the time she arrived. She had finished painting the base wall a light pink, but now she was getting creative. She was in the process of painting lions onto the wall. Squall’s lion was already done, wrapped protectively around hers, vibrant red mane popping off the wall. Wrapped tightly in the lioness’s paws, would be a cub, their cub…if she could just get the positioning right. 

There was a loud knock on the front door and Rinoa grimaced, wiping some stray paint off of her hands and onto the old t-shirt she was wearing. “I’m coming!” She called, fighting to keep her balance as she waddled back down the ladder. Laguna was at his feet at an instant and heading toward the door. 

“Rinoa, no, please be careful. I’ve got it.” 

Rinoa huffed. “Squall told me to take care of you, not the other way around.” 

Laguna held up a finger as if to shush her. “No, he told us to take care of each other. I’m fine, Rinoa, I have most of my strength back this week. You’re the one that needs to be conserving energy.” Laguna didn’t know why he was bothering to argue with her, Rinoa wasn’t going to listen. She was already hot on his heels. 

_ I’m pregnant, I’m not made of glass. _She thought angrily to herself, making her way to Laguna’s side as he answered the door. The white and navy uniform that Squall had designed himself was painfully familiar, and it was clear that the man before them was faculty at Timber Garden. Rinoa and Laguna both exchanged weary glances. 

“President Leonhart.” The man bowed toward her and offered a SeeD salute. “I trust you and young miss Julia are doing well?” 

Rinoa saluted him back, her hands cradling her belly protectively. “We are…might I ask what brings you by?” 

The stranger saluted again. “Yes Ma’am, my apologies for the intrusion. I have been sent to check on the situation with Headmaster Leonhart. Has he returned home?” 

_ You know he hasn’t. _ She thought icily. _ Do you see him anywhere? _“No, my husband has not returned home and I don’t know when to expect him back. I trust Interim Headmaster’s Trepe and Kinneas are holding up well?” She asked, worried that it might be too much now that Cid and Edea had requested Selphie back to Balamb for another mission. 

“They have been a tremendous help, ma’am. However it has been over a month…and Headmaster Cid has sent a letter requesting that we start considering our options. Trepe and Kinneas will be needed back at their own Garden soon, and…we all know it may very well be that Headmaster Leonhart has perished.” He cast his eyes away from her gaze as he spoke and she swallowed hard. 

Rinoa couldn’t speak, and Laguna placed a comforting hand to the small of her back. He grimaced deeply, and when he finally spoke his tone was scathing. He had never sounded more like her husband, Rinoa thought to herself. “Next time Cid wants to inquire after upsetting information he can call me himself. President Leonhart has enough on her plate without him worrying her to death. We appreciate his generosity, but we will do everything we can to keep the Garden running in my son’s absence. Even if I have to run it myself. Don’t give up on him.” 

“Y-Yes sir, sorry sir.” The instructor scurried off and Rinoa doubled over in grief, fear for her husband tearing at her insides. An uncontrollable sob ripped from her lungs and Laguna pulled her tight against him. 

“Shh, Noa. It’s okay. He’s going to be okay.” He cooed, petting her hair gently. 

“He promised he’d c-call…it isn’t like Squall to just disappear on me, something is wrong.” Laguna could feel Julia stirring restlessly within her mother, and he rubbed soothing circles on her abdomen. 

“You’re upsetting your daughter.” He whispered. “Try to breathe, please. You’re hyperventilating.” Rinoa clutched at his button-down, nuzzling her face against the warmth of his chest. She tried to take deep breaths, but her heart was in a million pieces. If something had happened to Squall…if his last memory of her would be her throwing a fit because he was leaving…she couldn’t take it. 

The door was still open, and there was a cough from the doorway. Laguna glanced behind them, his arms tightening protectively around his daughter-in-law upon noticing their company. Laguna was in general a pretty relaxed, easy-going guy. But his heart was loyal, and protective, and he wasn’t above cocking an attitude when his loved ones were threatened. He sneered at Seifer. “My son has told me a lot about you. Don’t come any closer.” 

Rinoa looked up, wiping her face and following Laguna’s gaze. “S-Seifer?” Seifer’s blue green eyes were filled with concern, and he moved towards Rinoa as if he were going to caress her face. Laguna recoiled, backing both of them up several paces. 

Seifer frowned. “I realize I don’t have the right to ask you to trust me. But I need to speak with Rinoa.” 

“The president has a press conference she needs to attend, as soon as she’s cleaned up a little. Please leave, you weren’t invited in.” Laguna’s tone was cold, and Rinoa was surprised at him. He didn’t sound anything like the Laguna she knew. _ Did Squall…ask him to do this? To keep me safe? _ She sighed. _ Of course _ _ he did. _

“Laguna, it’s okay. The conference can wait a bit, I want to hear what he has to say.” 

Seifer was being awkward, fidgeting with his hands as his eyes looked anywhere but at Rinoa. He admired the pictures on the living room wall for a moment, of Squall and Rinoa’s wedding. He was sorry he had missed it...she looked so beautiful in that dress. He took a deep breath. _ You aren’t here to woo her. _He reminded himself. “So...I uh, I don’t know if you’ve heard but Quistis and Fujin have been dragging me to therapy. Apparently, I have PTSD...and they have me on some mood stabilizers. I’ve been doing a lot better. And I’m...really sorry, for everything I put you all through.” 

Laguna’s stony expression relaxed, if only a little, feeling guilty about his outburst earlier. Seifer seemed sincere, and Rinoa beamed at him with a forgiving smile. “It’s Squall and Zell you need to apologize to. But I’m glad that you’re doing better.” 

Seifer smiled. “I am. And I want you to know how sorry I am, for your loss.” 

Rinoa’s expression faltered and Laguna crossed his arms across his chest. “I want to know who is spreading these rumors that Squall is dead, because it needs to stop.” 

“With all due respect, sir...he’s been missing in action for--” Seifer stopped, noticing how his words were hurting Rinoa. Her eyes were dull, as if there were no life left in her body, and she stared blankly at the floor. She bit her lip hard, a fit of anger seeming to overcome her. 

“He’s not dead. He’s not, he’s not, he’s not!” She screamed. She grabbed for her phone in a desperate attempt at leaving him another voicemail when Laguna gently wrestled it from her. Seifer grabbed her wrists as she lunged to get the phone back, and the restraint melted into a tight embrace as what was left of her rage tapered into another sob. “H-He’s not dead, Seifer, he isn’t...he promised...” She bawled, allowing Seifer to rock her back and forth in his arms as he pressed a platonic kiss to the top of her head. She flinched away from the feeling, and Laguna narrowed his eyes at the gesture. He didn’t like the idea of Seifer swooping in to save the day when Rinoa was so vulnerable. 

“Please don’t cry.” Seifer begged. “I’ll go, tonight. I’ll follow his trail to Esthar and if there is anything I can do to save him, Rinoa I promise, I’ll bring Squall back to you.” 

In Esthar, Squall’s body felt as if it was going to break as he forced his battered legs forward. It had been a long, bloody fight into the city, and Squall had not been prepared for the chaos that ran rampant in the streets. He should have gone straight for Tear’s Point, but he had wanted to speak to Ward and Kiros before he did anything. Now, as his broken ribs threatened to puncture his lungs with every ragged wheeze, he was regretting that decision. He had made it inside the palace, and he limped toward the door with his gunblade dragging from his limp, dislocated arm. 

He missed Rinoa so much. He wanted to hear her call his name, just once. She was so full of life, and every stolen moment with her breathed warmth into his lonely body. He needed to call her, to tell her was still alive and dreaming of her sweet face. But his phone was as crushed as his body, and the trudge into the city had taken so much longer than it should have, between attempting to save as many innocent people as he could, and fighting off the Orderless. He knew Rinoa was growing closer and closer to her due date the longer he was gone, and he would be damned if he died before he got to see his sweet Juli-bean's little face. 

“Julia...” He groaned, pushing through the agony of walking on a shattered ankle. He had to make it, for her, and for Rinoa. He had to get to the door. It was eerie, and he briefly wondered where all the guards were. It was dark in the palace, and hot, like the air hadn’t been on in weeks. His steely eyes faded in and out of focus, and for a moment, as he fought on, he thought he could see a glimpse of his wife’s face. “Rinoa?” The hallucination smiled at him, and he shook his tired head. _ I’m...seeing things. Not real. _Even as he thought this, he couldn’t stop the words that spilled from his dry, parched lips. “Rinoa...don’t go...don’t leave me...alone.” 

Rinoa’s visage faded and grief tore through his stomach. Now was not the time to have a panic attack about dying alone, but his thoughts raced beyond the bounds of his own control. His hands were trembling when he reached the door, and he bit back a gag as a staunch smell kicked him in the gut. _ Rot...decay...death. _ Any mercenary knew the scent well. He held his breath as the door creaked open, and he couldn’t fight his own body as he wretched all over the floor. There they lay before him, Kiros and Ward. They were both grey, and still, they had been like this a while. Thick, black blood had coagulated and crusted around their slashed and lacerated corpses. Squall stumbled backward in shock, and his back slapped into something hard. He turned, but his eyes saw nothing as a cloth press hard against his mouth and nose. He was too weak to struggle, and before he knew what was happening, everything had drained into a tar-like blackness. 


	36. Chapter 36

Rinoa gave her press conference, addressing the memorial that would be erected for those who lost their lives in the fires when Galbadia had stormed the city. The Forest Owls would be holding a special event in Kaede’s honor, and peace talks were in negotiation with President Martine of Galbadia and the new duke of Dollet. Things were going relatively well, and she prayed her brave face had been enough to mask the massive amount of pain she was in. The last thing she needed right now was international gossip. Rinoa had worn a Timber Garden uniform to the conference, in show of support for the struggling school, and she tugged at the skirt uncomfortably as she waddled her way home. It was too tight, she and Julia needed to breathe.

Seifer had been given clearance to take Ragnarok from Balamb Garden to find Squall in a timely manner, and Rinoa briefly wondered if he’d already made it to Esthar. It had been several hours since he had left, and worry flooded her body at the thought of them both getting themselves killed trying to keep her safe. A sharp pain radiated through her abdomen, a warning contraction, and she steadied her breathing immediately. Laguna had been chastising her about her emotional state for weeks now, and the last thing she wanted was for him to be right. She caressed her belly tenderly as she continued to walk down the cobblestone street. “I’m sorry. Please don’t do that… I’m trying my best.”

Julia kicked her gently, as if to say she knew, and Rinoa bit back the tears rising in her throat. She had to be strong for this little girl, or neither one of them were going to make it. _I’m a terrible mother already. _There was guilt plastered on her face as she turned the key and stepped inside her home, and Zell was automatically worried.

“Noa, what’s wrong? Did Squall call?”

She shrugged. “No. I’m just unfit to even carry this child, nothing is new. I’m going to sleep.” She grumbled, dragging herself up the stairs lethargically and heading for her bedroom. Zell put his hands on his hips and shook his head. Oh no she didn’t, not today. She wasn’t going to depression nap through the meal Laguna had been slaving away to prepare for her. He followed her up the stairs to give her a little pep talk, laughing to himself as he heard Laguna from the kitchen.

President Loire’s long hair was in a bun and he had an apron woven around his waist, bopping happily to some music as he whipped up some pancakes. They were going to have breakfast for dinner, it was Noa’s favorite. He sprinkled some chocolate chips into the batter and stirred it around, calling out behind him since he’d heard the front door open. “Are you home, sweet girl?” It was odd for her to come home and not say a word. There was no answer and he grimaced, turning the burner down and deciding to go hunt for her.

Zell was sitting at the foot of her bed, and he rubbed her back gently and she curled up on Squall’s side. “I know what you’re thinking.” He said softly. “You think you’re a bad mom because your nerves are shot and your heart is sad, and this is supposed to be the happiest time of your life. But none of that makes you a bad mother, Rinoa, we all know how much you love this baby. It’s normal for you to be upset and worried, if you weren’t worried about your husband, I’d think something was wrong with you.” He soothed.

“I can’t afford to feel this way, Zell.” She lamented. “I had a contraction on the way home today. Just one, and it wasn’t intense or anything, but it was….enough, to tell me what I needed to hear. I’m going to have to handle these hormones and my emotions better, I don’t have a choice.” That was easier said than done, however, and a tear rolled down her cheek as she pondered how the hell she was supposed to just…stop caring. She loved Squall more than anything in the world.

“You had a what?” Laguna’s voice asked from the doorway, his face looking older than it was as it creased with thick worry lines. “Noa…Squall wouldn’t want to see you like this. If he ever knew he’d worried you half to death he’d never forgive himself.” Laguna thought hard for a moment, but once his mind was made up it was set in stone, and he walked around to the other side of the bed. He curled up beside her, his hands pressing against her stomach tentatively. Thankfully it felt soft to touch, and Julia seemed to be moving around a healthy amount. “Rinoa, I don’t mean to be overbearing…but you aren’t leaving this house again until either Squall comes home or it’s time for this baby to arrive. I don’t care if you _are _the leader of this nation, I’ll work something out. You need to relax and keep off your feet. I know there isn’t much I can do to ease your worry, and you can’t help it either. But I can and will do everything I can to eliminate any other discomfort this world could throw at you.”

“I just want to be the kind of mother that mine was, and I’m failing them both.” She admitted tearfully against his chest. Laguna wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead as his eyes misted over.

“Rinoa, you already are like her, you adore your little girl with all that you are. You just need to relax is all. You get comfy and let me make you breakfast in bed, and we can watch our soaps and get fat and happy while we wait on Seifer to bring us the good news, okay?” He pulled the comforter over her shoulders gently and his face smoothed in relief as she smiled brightly at him. His heart was broken for her. She was trying so hard, it wasn’t right. He never should have told Squall about Adel. He should have handled it himself. “Keep her company, Zell. I’m gonna finish breakfast.”

Meanwhile, Seifer’s infiltration of Esthar had been successful. He knew exactly where his father was, and he flew to the Sorceress Memorial as fast as he possibly could. When he arrived, he swore under his breath hard. It was a bloodbath…there hadn’t been many Sorceresses detained to begin with, but now…they had all been slaughtered. Blood was slippery and thick along the floor, and Seifer’s boots slushed through it with a disgusting wet smack. He could see Squall in the middle of all the bodies, bound and chained, but breathing. His coat and shirt had been discarded, and deep burn marks littered his bare chest. Seifer didn’t have much, put he forced a potion down Squall’s throat.

Squall sputtered, coughing hard as he finally regained some semblance of consciousness. He wasn’t surprised to see Seifer, but for all the wrong reasons. “So…I see your little change of heart didn’t last long.”

Seifer chuckled, sounding as crazy as he ever had. “Not today, buddy.” He used his gunblade to slice through the dingy chains, and Squall’s eyes were wide with confusion. He didn’t have to ask, Seifer knew, and he shrugged. “Why would I help the love of my life’s husband escape when I could have her for myself?” He laughed again, without a trace of humor. “Rinoa made herself clear. It’s only going to be you, ever, I don’t think she and that baby would survive if you didn’t. She’d die of a broken heart. That is something I cannot allow.”

_Still trying to be her knight. _Squall thought bitterly. _The only knight she has is me. _He wanted to spit at Seifer, but he was grateful for the rescue, so he settled for a death glare as he struggled to pick up his clothes. “She better not be here.”

“You worry too much. Laguna wouldn’t let her out of his sight, not in the state she’s in.”

Squall drained of what color he had left. “Her state? Are she and Julia okay, are they in pain?”

Seifer shrugged. “Maybe not physical pain…but everyone thinks your dead, Squall. Rinoa is in pieces…and I’d imagine Julia can feel it too.”

Panic and guilt flooded his body, and Squall attempted to pull his shirt on over his head, though his shattered bones and torn muscles screeched at him with every movement. He is was in so much pain he could hardly think…but he needed to get home. “Seifer, your father is insane. He’s been killing all these Sorceresses for their blood; he’s using their essence to resurrect Adel. He only needs one more Sorceress…and the only one left that he’s aware of very well may be Rinoa. We have to stop him so we can go home to her. He’s been torturing me for information…but I’d die before I gave up her location. He doesn’t seem aware, yet, that she’s been elected president of Timber.”

Seifer looked at him like he had grown another head. “Stop him? Squall you’ve got one foot in the grave as it is right now. You need to go home, we will regroup, think about this rationally. You should have never come alone, what kind of SeeD—”

“I wasn’t thinking like a SeeD.” Squall snapped. “I was thinking like a husband, like a father. The chances of Rinoa transferring even a sliver of her power to our daughter is higher than I’d ever say to her face. Even after she’s born, they will both be hunted if this doesn’t end now.” Squall had never cared a day in his life that Rinoa was a Sorceress, and he didn’t care if their daughter was likely to be one too. There was nothing they could ever be that would make him love them less. But the fact of the matter was, being a Sorceress was _dangerous, _and not because of their power…but because of filthy, dirty bastards like Oryx who feared what they didn’t understand. Squall trembled with rage at the very thought, and Seifer shook his head.

“You’re in no condition. You go on home, take the Ragnarok and stop at a shop if you can and get some elixirs. I’ll stay and deal with my father. You have my word.”

Squall didn’t want any part in letting Seifer take care of his battles for him…and yet he knew good and well if he took on Oryx or Adel in this condition, he wouldn’t make it back to his family. He made a promise, and he wasn’t about to abandon his girls. He nodded at Seifer reluctantly and began to hobble toward the exit. He hated himself, for getting this far and turning around. He had accomplished nothing. All the people he’d saved in city would be stricken down anyway if Oryx wasn’t dealt with. Seifer better know what he’s doing.

Squall barely had his hand on the knob of the door when it was swung open with a ferocity that knocked him on his ass. Oryx had returned, no doubt with some new toys to torture Squall with. The laughter that filled the room was like nails on a chalkboard, and Squall shuddered as he watched him stalk toward his rival. “Squall, go.” Seifer mouthed, bracing himself with his blade drawn as his father continued to stalk forward. “GO!”

Squall didn’t have time to argue, crawling from the room and forcing himself shakily to his feet. He couldn’t run, but he did anyway, pushing his body well passed its limit as he sprinted toward Ragnarok. The only vision filling his mind was Rinoa, and he knew she was the only reason he was still alive when his body wanted so badly to give up. He had to come home, his babies were waiting, and Squall Leonhart didn’t break promises.


	37. Chapter 37

Squall struggled with the controls of the  Ragnarok as a thick pain radiated through his chest. It was painful to breathe, and he was afraid of the internal damage that was surely running rampant inside of his body. He needed a doctor, but there was no time. He had responsibilities; he had a family. They were always going to come first. He used the ship’s com system to dial  Rinoa’s number as he fought to get the hunk of metal off the ground, and his heart stopped in his chest as her tortured voice filled his ears. 

“Squall?! Squall is it really you? Are you a-alright?”

Her voice was dripping with worry and sorrow, and he wanted to hold her so badly.  Rinoa had never been the greatest at suppressing her emotions, and he knew that she was killing herself with grief if she had truly thought him dead all this time. Tears pricked his eyes, and a familiar white-hot self-hatred tugged at his stomach as he spoke. “It’s me, baby, I’m right here. I’m coming home.” 

He sounded like death warmed over, and  Rinoa’s voice raised an octave or two in mild hysteria. “You d-don't sound good...where is Seifer? You should be resting!” 

Squall couldn’t think to answer as his head swam. His breathing was rapid and shallow, as if his lungs didn’t want to expand in his chest. He squinted hard at was he was doing, attempting to maneuver  Ragnarok across the ocean that spanned from  Esthar’s coast to the shores of their homeland.  Rinoa could hear the unhealthy wheeze that rattled around in his lungs and she gripped the phone tighter to her face. “Squall answer me, please...what’s going on?”

“I love you.” He panted. “I love you so much.” His voice was strangled, like he couldn’t breathe, and bile rose in the back of  Rinoa’s throat. 

“W-why does that sound like a goodbye?”

_ Because maybe it is.  _ He thought, though he wouldn’t dare say so aloud. “Promise me you’ll stay alive for Julia.” He whispered, his sweaty hands slipping around the controls as he fought back and forth with his body’s demand for sleep. “I’m not worth...”

“You are worth  _ everything _ !”  Rinoa cried angrily. “Don’t you dare—Squall? SQUALL?!” She couldn’t hear his breathing anymore, and an alarm rang loud in her ears. Squall had slumped to the floor, and tears rolled down his face as he faded quickly. He had failed them. He had been so afraid to be alone, and yet he was the one leaving this time. Emergency alarms blared, and he could hear  Rinoa screaming his name as  Ragnarok lost control. The last thing he heard was his wife let out a loud groan, and his heart shattered as the light drained around him and his emotions faded into nothing. 

_ They’re  _ _ gonna _ _ die...I’ve killed them...I... _

Rinoa was doubled over, hands cradling her aching abdomen as the phone clattered to the floor. “L-Laguna!” 

Laguna had been on the computer, attempting to trace Squall’s location while she’d had him on the phone. “ZELL TAKE THE COMPUTER!” Laguna all but catapulted himself over the back of his chair and grabbed  Rinoa . Her middle was hard as a rock and he ripped the buttons clean off his shirt as he tore it off and pressed it against her sweaty forehead. “I’m going to walk you to the car, okay? We are going to the hospital.” 

Rinoa shook her head. “N-No, we are okay, focus on  Squ — ngh !” Terrified tears rolled down her cheeks and she didn’t fight it as Laguna scooped her up into his arms. She couldn’t lose Squall and this baby...if Squall  was dead, Julia would be all she had left of him.  _ Please, angel, please don’t come out...you’re barely two pounds. Mommy can’t do this.  _

“I’ve got a hit on Squall’s location. The  Ragnarok went down just west of  Esthar , it’s in the water, it’s  gotta be.” Zell announced nervously as Laguna bolted for the door.  Esthar was unresponsive, he couldn’t get a hold of Ward or  Kiros , and he didn’t know what to do to get his son out of that ocean. He carefully packed his daughter-in-law into the car and buckled the seatbelt around her swollen belly, trembling hands dialing Cid as he slammed the car door. 

“Cid, I hate to ask you for any more favors, I’m sure your patience with me is wearing thin, but please hear me out. Squall is dying, or...potentially already dead, we aren’t sure.” Laguna’s voice cracked as he struggled to hold back his tears. His heart was drumming in his ears so loud he could hardly think, and his entire family was unraveling around him. “Timber Garden isn’t mobile, at least not yet, we have no way to get to him.” 

Zell ran outside, ripping the phone out of Laguna’s hands. “I’ll handle this, you go, get her to a doctor now. My goddaughter stays locked in her  room, you hear?” That was a weird sentence, and Laguna might have laughed under normal circumstances. He didn’t waste any precious time responding, leaving his phone with Zell as he revved the engine and sped down the busy street toward the hospital. 

Back in  Esthar , Oryx was staring his son down with a wicked smile. The atmosphere was tense, and fear pricked the back of Seifer’s neck in a way he had never experienced before. He wasn’t used to being frightened of Oryx, but something about this moment was different. The elder blonde shook his head in mild disappointment before speaking. “Seifer, my only son, I had such high hopes for you. I know you think you love her, but don’t you see? That witch has you under her spell, she’s a goddamn succubus. Grow up and let me show you the truth. Bring her to me  _ now.”  _ He demanded.

Seifer scoffed. “A succubus, huh? Is that all my mother was to you too? I know she was a Sorceress, so don’t even try to bullshit me. A sorceress you happened to be obsessed with, I know the truth now, I’ve seen your journal.” 

Oryx smiled, his aquamarine eyes dancing with a murderous flicker as he reminisced. Lucrecia had been an angel sent to him by Hyne, in his mind. She was his test. He had to prove that he could betray that which he loved most in the world, in the name of the one true God. Only then could he ascend to godliness and become a living prophet in Hyne’s great name. “Seifer you must pass your test as I passed mine. Don’t let her fool you. She is evil embodied, and she carries a snake within her womb. Imagine the power such a child would carry, a Sorceress with a lion's heart. Her father is a persistent thorn in my side.” 

Seifer growled. “She is a  _ baby _ ! She’s the size of a fuckin’ cabbage, Oryx, she  ain’t hurting anyone. Do you hear yourself when you speak? How did you get like this, so deluded and self-important to think yourself the prophet of a non-existent god? Did you not get enough hugs as a child or did you pop  outta the womb a psycho?” 

Oryx’s eyes flashed and he waved his hands in a circle, a great white light erupting from his fingertips. Seifer’s body seized up, and his arms vibrated violently as he made an attempt at swinging his  gunblade at his father. His limbs were glued in place, and he let out an ear-splitting roar. Oryx cackled, prying the weapon from his son's hands and admiring it in the dim lamplight. “You think I am playing, boy. You might be my own flesh and blood, but your mother and grandmother’s blood thumps through your veins. You may not have access to their magic, but it is locked inside your mongrel genes. I already asked you once.  Rinoa or your brother. Either of their blood will do...but the choice is yours. And I won’t ask you again.” He threatened, appreciating the shine that bounced from the cool sheen of the metal blade. 

Seifer knew he was in a bad spot. He was paralyzed, and he knew his father’s mental state was rough enough that no amount of shared genealogy between them would be enough to stay his hand. That said, there was no way he was choosing. Seifer had done a lot of wrong in his short nineteen years on this planet. He had pledged himself to  Ultimecia , killing his own brothers in arms for a woman that dangled a little power in front of his eyes. He had maimed his own Matron, got himself mixed up in this cult...nearly destroyed the only woman he had ever loved. Wherever he went, people died.  Rinoa and Seymour were innocent. “Bite me, you sick fuck.”

_ Is this _ _ another test,  _ _ Allfather _ _ ? I never wanted to hurt my boy...but I guess...I guess he is his mother’s son after all. Forgive my foolishness. Forgive my sins.  _ “Fine. But remember, you forced my hand.” Seifer’s blood would work just as good. A twinge of regret touched Oryx’s eyes, but he was satisfied that his son wasn’t afraid. Seifer stood proud, defiant eyes daring him to do what he knew must be done. He was giving himself for those...wretches. This world didn’t deserve Seifer Almasy. Oryx had to screw his eyes shut, slinging the gunblade forward and slicing his child’s neck wide open. 

The spell broke, and Seifer stumbled forward, hands clutching at his wound as his blood spurted out everywhere. He choked, making a gurgling sound as he collapsed into his father's arms. Seifer wasn’t afraid to die, and he looked hard into his father's eyes as his thick hot life force coated and dripped down his hands. He wanted him to remember the way it felt to lose him, in the hopes that he’d realize what he was trying to take from Squall was what was evil, not the child. “D-Don’t...touch...Rin--” His throat strained, spraying plasma all over Oryx as he attempted to speak. He died on  Rinoa’s name, going stiff as his seafoam eyes faded into a blank lifeless stare.

Oryx closed Seifer’s eyes with his hand, a heavy sob ripping from his chest as he filled a large vial full of his son’s blood.  Rinoa would pay for what had happened here today. As far as Oryx was concerned, his son died because of her enchantment, her beauty, her damnation. As soon as Adel was up and going, the entire Leonhart family would submit to his wrath. 

He rocked Seifer in his arms, soaking himself in his blood as he cradled him. “Why did you ask this of me, Allfather? Is this the price I must pay for the loss of your chosen daughters? Must I suffer as you suffer, so the world may be made clean?” He petted Seifer’s soft blonde hair and looked on him for a long moment. He had been through so much in his short life, and now he was finally at peace. He considered it a small mercy. “I promise you, Seifer. I’ll hunt down the bitch that hurt you, that made me do this. You’ll be reunited soon.”


	38. Chapter 38

Rinoa didn’t have any more contractions once they were in the car, but Laguna wasn’t stopping. She needed to be seen, Julia needed to be monitored. Squall had destroyed her with that phone call, and he knew Rinoa wasn’t going to be able to calm down. She had her head between her knees in an attempt to breathe, and Laguna bitterly wished he could have kept her in bed. He was thankful that they were able to trace Squall’s signal, but for Rinoa’s sake he almost wished he hadn’t called, Laguna had had everything under control. He slid the car to a stop like he was drag racing, not bothering with the door as he hopped out of the open window. He didn’t let Rinoa walk, bundling her sweetly in his arms with the fuzzy blanket from the house.

Laguna’s fist came down on the receptionist bell so hard it cracked, and a young woman raced to greet him with a bewildered glare. “I need to see my daughter’s specialist immediately. Leonhart, Rinoa.” Rinoa wrapped her arms tightly around Laguna, more than grateful for the way that he treated her. He really was her father, in her eyes, and she had grown more attached to him in Squall’s absence than she’d thought she would. She dreaded the day he had to go back to Esthar.

Laguna rushed her back with the nurse, and got her situated, rubbing her arms soothingly as he pulled up a chair beside her hospital bed. She grabbed his hand, squeezing his fingers tightly as they drew some blood and hooked several wires and devices up to her abdomen. Laguna could see a little foot or elbow poke out from Rinoa’s tummy and his heart did somersaults in his chest. His little grandbaby was so full of life in there. He didn’t want her to know hardship. Her tiny heartbeat filled the room and the doctor came in, measuring her growth and stress levels and going over Rinoa’s medical history.

“Everything looks okay. The baby is in mild distress, but her vitals are strong. Thankfully it doesn’t look like labor has actually started. It is common, in women who experience trauma in their second trimester, to experience early contractions. These contractions are Braxton Hicks, but we do need to monitor you for a while to make sure they stay that way. To be on the safe side, I’m administering a few steroids so the baby will develop a little faster.”

Fear tore through Rinoa’s bloodshot eyes and she shook her head wildly. “Don’t give her anything that could hurt her, she’s all I have left.”

Laguna pressed a kiss into her hairline and shushed her. “The steroids won’t do anything but help, sweetheart. And don’t say that…we don’t know. We don’t know that.” Laguna’s voice was tight with unshed tears, and his chest ached. Squall was his only child, and he had only gotten to love him for such a short time. He would never forgive himself if he didn’t make it home.

The doctor asked her to hold still, injecting a clear liquid into a vein in the crease of her left arm. Usually neonatal steroids were injected into the mother’s legs, and Laguna rose an eyebrow at the doctor. A protective pang swelled in his stomach, and he squirmed with anxiety has he watched him. “What is that? What are you doing?”

“Laguna I don’t…I don’t feel right…” Rinoa’s vision doubled and she clutched her father-in-law for dear life. His dark eyebrows furrowed, and he watched with a thick lump forming in his throat as Rinoa and Julia both went still. Rinoa’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and her eyelids fluttered closed, her breathing slowing a little as her muscles relaxed into the bed.

“What the hell did you do to her?” He barked, earning a heavy sigh from the doctor.

“I can see where Mr. Leonhart get’s it from.” She grumbled. “I haven’t done anything to hurt her, Mr. Loire, I’m her doctor. We all love President Leonhart, no one in Timber would ever see her harmed. She saved us. She and her husband both did.”

Laguna’s bright green eyes dropped sheepishly to the floor, embarrassed of his own outburst. His nerves were absolutely fried. “Then what…”

“I gave her a sedative. I discussed it with the nurses, and with everything that is going on, we thought keeping the president in a medically induced coma until her husband is found might be what is best for her and the baby. It’s the only way to guarantee that she doesn’t worry herself into active labor. Grief is a very powerful emotion, and everything is heightened when you’re pregnant.”

Laguna didn’t like it, but he understood. If this was the only way to make sure Julia would continue to grow and stay safe inside her mother, then he guessed it was for the best. “I’m not leaving this spot until Squall comes home to her. Please excuse me while I make some phone calls.”

The doctor nodded and gave him a sympathetic pat to the shoulder before leaving him alone with his daughter-in-law. He picked up the phone at her bedside and dialed Zell’s number. They needed to find Squall and bring him here immediately. He didn’t care if he had to bribe the staff to stick Squall and Rinoa in the same room, but something had to give. They weren’t going to survive without one another, and Laguna would be damned if he lost his entire family a second time.

Zell was racing toward Timber Garden, Laguna’s phone clutched tight within his grasp. Cid was willing to help, but the Garden was no longer stationed in Timber, and it would take too long to get to Balamb without a ship like Ragnarok, Squall would be dead by the time they arrived. Squall had paid FH to build Timber Garden using the blueprints from Balamb, and they were almost identical in structure. Logic dictated, then, that Timber Garden _was _in fact mobile, it was a matter of finding the command switch on the basement level. Without funding from the likes of NORG, Timber Garden was currently being sustained by funds from Timber’s small government and generous donations from Cid and Laguna. Zell sincerely hoped the lack of money hadn’t caused corner to be cut in its construction. Squall’s life depended on it.

He ran straight for the elevator, jamming the button hard for the bottom floor. He knew he should have warned Quistis and Irvine, but there was no time. The elevator skidded to a rickety stop and his red sneakers squeaked roughly beneath his feet. It was dark in the basement, and Zell squinted in the tar-like darkness. “Ifrit.” He whispered, summoning his GF to light the seemingly bottomless room. The monster fizzled into view with a flash, and glowing red embers lit the dingy crawlspace. It didn’t look much like Balamb’s base floor, it was hardly finished and already collecting dust and grime. However, in the far-left corner of the room Zell spotted what he was looking for. There was a barely visible lever sticking from a poorly constructed alcove in the back and Zell jerked on it with all his might. The Garden trembled, a horrible noise screeching through the walls as the building began to inch forward. Zell jumped up and down beside Ifrit, who was standing unamused at his side. “Booya, baby!” He bolted back toward the elevator to alert Quistis and Irvine and set the course for the shore closest to Esthar.

In Ragnarok, Squall’s unconscious body was breaking down. He wasn’t dead, but his lung had been punctured and had collapsed, and his blood pressure had dropped to a dangerous level. He was dreaming, not far from the cusp of death as his subconscious attempted to bring him a sliver of comfort in his final moments. He was back in their house in Timber, in his Garden uniform. Rinoa was heavy with his child, curled into his lap and playing with his hair in the way he loved, though he pretended to be annoyed. Angelo was curled up at their feet, snoring on the carpet. He was content, happy, his gloved hands playing with his daughter as he tapped Rinoa’s belly with his fingers. She’d kick him wherever he touched, and he had never felt more loved in all his life.

Rinoa leaned to whisper in his ear, and her sweet voice seemed to touch his soul as she spoke. “You have to wake up, Squall.”

Squall hummed, pressing tender kisses to her face. “Why would I want to do that? I have you, I have Julia…I don’t want to lose you again.”

Rinoa opened her mouth to him, nibbling on his bottom lip lovingly as she threaded her fingers through his scruffy brunette locks again. “No. The only way you lose us is if you give up now. Open your eyes. For me? You promised me…”

Squall’s heart lurched at the pout in her voice. He wanted to give Rinoa the world. She should want for nothing. She was his angel. “I’ll…do whatever you ask of me.” Rinoa smiled again, and a singular white feather suddenly drifted through the air. It landed in the palm of his hand and he clutched it as if it were his very lifeline. “Rinoa…”

Squall’s eyes opened, and he was slammed with the sudden pain that re-engulfed his body. The ship was filling with water, and he struggled to hold his head up as it rushed over his face. _Rinoa…I know that you love me, but I can’t do this. Let me go. _He thought somberly as waves of saltwater rushed up his nose and down the back of his throat. He glanced down at his hands, realizing that the feather was very much real. He rolled it between his fingers, knowing that she was reaching out to him….saving him. _What am I even thinking? I don’t want her to let me go. Not ever. _Squall forced his body into a sitting position, coughing water down his face as he struggled to get up. She had somehow managed to breath some life back into him, but he didn’t know for how long. He had to get out the water now.

Panic pricked at his insides, and he slammed his hands around the controls. He didn’t know what he was doing, and he pulled a Selphie. Surely if he banged something hard enough it would start working, right? _Rinoa…baby, if you have another miracle left in you, I need it. Bring me home. _

As if on cue, he could hear people screaming outside of the ship. He clutched the feather tighter, startled, and couldn’t help thinking that he had underestimated the Sorceress he married. This was all her…it wasn’t the first time she’d used her magic to bring him back to her, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. It made Squall feel safe, and he screamed her name at the top of his lungs. “Rinoa! RInoa is that you?”

“Not exactly,” He heard a female voice scream back. It sounded like Quistis, and Squall limped down to the airlock with the last of his strength. He pressed it open, staggering a little as he felt himself threaten to slip back into a fit of unconsciousness.

“Qusitis…I can’t…” He couldn’t believe his eyes, watching as Timber Garden pulled up as close to Ragnarok as they could physically get.

“Can you jump??” She screamed.

Squall shook his head no, and Zell pumped his fists into the air. “Leave it to me!” _Oh god…no, wait…I’d rather…_it was too late. Zell dived into the rough waters below and swam to the edge of the airlock. “Grab my hand, Squall. You’ve got a wife and daughter back home that need ya.” Squall couldn’t argue and he slid his aching body into the water. Zell hoisted Squall onto his back and doggy paddled back toward the Garden. Quistis threw her whip down and Zell grabbed on as she and Irvine pulled with all their strength. Once both men were securely on deck, Quistis stood over Squall with her hands on her hips. “It’s about time someone welcomed you back, Headmaster Leonhart.”


	39. Chapter 39

About four weeks passed before Squall opened his eyes again.  Quistis and Zell had been unable to keep him conscious for long, his injuries were too severe. Squall had almost given his life in defense of  Esthar , and Laguna had never felt guiltier. He had had no idea what was going on in his own country, and he had left his people in Ward and  Kiros’s capable hands only for them to be massacred. It should have been him. Greif-stricken as he was, he couldn’t find himself regretting the decision to leave. His family needed him, and he had already lost too much putting  Esthar first all of those years. Even still, it didn’t sting any less that the country he had built from the bottom up was almost completely decimated.

Laguna was sitting in a chair, head in hands, crying softly to himself as he wrote in a beat-up old journal. Laguna hadn’t written in years, since he’d done columns for the Timber Maniacs, but his heart couldn’t handle the pint-up anguish any longer, he had to let it out. His letter was addressed to Julia, not Leonhart, but  Heartilly . She had been on his mind a lot since he’d been taking care of  Rinoa , and he saw so much of her in the girl. 

_ Hey, Julia. Is that...too informal after all the distance that grew between us? It’s been over seventeen years since the last time I saw you. I’ve been...kind of in my head lately, and I guess I just wanted to talk to someone who would listen. Zell is tired of my rambling, though he’s too polite to say so, and my kids haven’t been awake in god knows when. I miss them.  _ _ At  _ _ first _ _ I addressed this to my wife, but you know...I don’t imagine Raine i _ _ s too happy with me right now, from wherever she is. How could she be? I’ve been the worst sort of father to our child, and no amount of fighting for Timber is going to magically heal that wound. _

_ Your child, though, she’s...Julia you’d be so proud of her, and I’ve tried to do right by her since her father’s passing. She’s thirty weeks pregnant right now. The doctors have given her a lot of steroids while she’s been sleeping, and the baby is doing great. She’s over three pounds now and sixteen inches long. I think  _ _ Rinoa _ _ will be a little surprised when she wakes up. Four weeks have made a massive difference, she’s getting pretty big. Doctor says her milk will be coming in shortly too, which I’m sure isn’t pleasant. But I’ll be happy when she’s awake. We just have to get Squall to open his eyes. His recovery has been pretty rocky.  _

_ Squall told  _ _ Quistis _ _ about what he saw while he was in Esthar. I guess...that’s what’s truly on my mind, if I’m being honest. She sent a team from Timber Garden to investigate...and their findings were disturbing. A small team was dispatched to Tear’s Point to finish what Squall started, but it was too late. Adel wasn’t there, and Seifer’s corpse was found fresh inside the Sorceress Memorial. We were out of our element, there was nothing Squall could have done on his own.  _

_ Do you remember, all those years ago, when I’d come watch you at  _ _ Galbadia _ _ Hotel? When we were young and stupid and in love?  _ _ Kiros _ _ and Ward were always there, right by my side. I was broke and I was a fool and neither of them ever cared. How many nights? How many nights did they drag my ass into your lounge and encourage me to say something—anything—to you? They were my best friends, and they only ever wanted me to be happy. Happy with you, happy with Raine, happy in  _ _ Esthar _ _ , it didn’t matter. They were always there. And now...they’re gone...and I realize that I didn’t deserve them. I left them there, I let them defend what was my responsibility and they died in my place. Why am I always the one running from my problems instead of toward them? I let Oryx take control of  _ _ Esthar _ _ because I was too weak to turn my son away when he needed me. And I’m still too weak...I can’t go back...I can’t... _

Laguna’s writing tapered off as his tears blotched the ink and he pressed his forehead to his knees. Tight sobs broke loose from his chest, and the guilt ate him alive.  Kiros and Ward had been the goofiest, loyalist, kindest sons of bitches he had ever known. Gaia had lost a sliver of its light the night they died, and he hated himself for not being at their side, the way they had been at his. 

“Dad...” Laguna jerked at the sound of Squall’s voice, and he clamored to his feet at an instant.  Squall might not have been the religious sort, but Laguna was, and he pressed his  Yevon rosary firm between his fingers in his pants pocket as he ran to his son’s bedside.  _ Thank you, thank you, thank you, God.  _

“Where is  Rinoa ?” Laguna didn’t want to answer him, but the hospital had heeded his wishes and kept the couple in the same room.  Rinoa’s bed was on the side opposite Squall, and he couldn’t stop his son’s eyes from following his gaze.

Squall’s heart constricted in his chest at the sight of her, pale and motionless amid the mounds of hospital blankets keeping her warm.  _ What have they done to you?  _ Squall’s hands jerked his IV’s from his arms and he pushed his father out of his way as he forced himself to his feet. 

“Squall!” Laguna chastised, eyes widening in horror at the trickle of blood that now ran down his child’s arms from the improper removal of the needles. “Squall, look at me!” 

It was almost as if Squall couldn’t hear him. His eyes were glazed over with worry, and animal instincts had taken over. There were monitors and wires all over her bump, and he bent over them very carefully as he brought her head up to kiss his lips. “ Rinoa , wake up.” He kissed her again, harder this time, and he shook in a mild terror as her lips remained still against his own. “Noa. I know you saved  me; I know you’re alive in there. Please call my name, open your beautiful eyes, anything.”

“Squall” Laguna croaked for the third time, finally earning some semblance of acknowledgement from his kid as he turned to glare at him over his shoulder. 

“What happened?” He demanded, eyes bleeding with fear and rage and everything in between. Laguna was supposed to watch her, he was supposed to keep her safe. The sound of her groans from their last phone call flooded his mind, and he swallowed hard. She hadn’t gone into labor, had she? Over him? “Tell me what’s wrong with her. Why is Julia hooked up to so many machines, what is wrong with my baby?”

Laguna had never seen Squall behave this erratically before, and it frightened him. Laguna hadn’t met Squall yet, when  Rinoa had fallen comatose the year prior. He hadn’t seen Squall carry her across a continent on his back, hadn’t seen him willingly jump into the cold vacuum of space for her, with no guarantee that either one of them would live. He had no idea the extent of Squall’s unwillingness to live without her, and the impact her love had had on his life. “Squall, she’s fine, I promise. Perfectly healthy.”

Squall barely heard him, eyes scanning the monitors for information regarding his daughter’s health. After their miscarriage scare, Squall had done a lot of research on what was and was not healthy for a growing fetus, and he probably knew more now than most fathers did by their second child. Her heart was beating 160 bpm, her body had moved into a head down position, which was good, and  Rinoa’s blood pressure was in a normal range. He didn’t see any reason why Julia would need the monitors and he very gently pried the sticky wires from  Rinoa’s bare abdomen. He then pressed his lips against her stomach and whispered his daughter’s name. She didn’t so much as stir, and Squall didn’t understand. 

Laguna placed a hand on Squall’s shoulder and cleared his throat. “She’s sleeping, she isn’t going to kick for you. She and  Rinoa have been asleep for the last four weeks while you’ve been in recovery. The doctor’s thought it would stave off preterm labor while you were gone.  Rinoa’s mental state was a little...well, she was in no place to be fretting over you, let’s put it that way.” 

_ They sedated them? Is that what is in this IV drip?  _ Anger boiled under his skin and he tried his hardest to breathe through the sheer terror that gripped him suddenly. He had no idea what that would do to Julia’s developing brain, if anything, and whether or not labor would be triggered when  Rinoa came out of the coma. It was too much, it felt like everyone in their brother had been making potentially life changing medical decisions for his family while he’d been gone, and his stomach twisted with both guilt and jealousy. “Did  Rinoa ask for this?”

“No.” Laguna admitted softly. 

“Then what the hell gave you the right to make the decision for her?” Squall attempted to keep a level tone, but his voice cracked, and he shrugged out of Laguna’s touch. 

Laguna pinched the bridge of his nose. He tried to not take it personally, he should have known Squall would be a little emotional after everything he’d just been through. “I didn’t.” He promised evenly. “The doctor made that decision without my input. I didn’t argue, I’ve never been in this position before, Squall, I didn’t know what was best, and you weren’t here to ask.”

Squall blanched at that last bit, and Laguna immediately regretted saying it, but it was the truth. Squall had been gone for so long. ..he had missed so much. This was all his fault. “Was she scared?” He whispered. 

Laguna’s eyes bore holes into the floor, and he fidgeted with his fingers uncomfortably. He wasn’t going to lie to him. “She was terrified.” 

Squall’s jaw hardened, and if he didn’t hate himself before he certainly did now. “Thank you for looking after her.” His tone was cagey, but it wasn’t directed at Laguna. He was never leaving her ever again, and he gently scooted her to the edge of her bed so he could climb in beside her. He wrapped one arm around her unusually still belly, and the other petted her hair as he curled against the curve of her body. “Would you ask the doctor to take the IV out? I want to hear her voice.”

“Not going to rip hers straight out of the vein?” Laguna asked with a fatherly edge to his voice, making it known that he disapproved of his  son's recklessness with his own life and wellbeing. 

Squall’s eyes were wide and sad, and there was a self-loathing and a child-like loneliness buried there that wounded Laguna. “Please?” Was his only response, and Laguna couldn’t do anything but  nod. He had to remember that his son was barely an adult, and he was dealing with some very adult issues in his life right now. Fatherhood, married life, the responsibilities he had at Garden. 

Laguna smiled at him gently. “You got it, kid.” He turned to leave the room, his eyes falling once more on his tear-soaked journal.  _ Raine...Julia...if either of you can hear me...I’ve lost control of  _ _ Esthar _ _ , and I don’t know if I’m even considered President any longer.  _ _ So _ _ I promise, no matter what happens going forward, I’m not leaving our children. They need help, I don’t know how they were doing any of this alone before I got here. Please give me the strength to be what they need, and if that requires me moving to Timber, then so be it. The one thing I will  _ never  _ run from, is being Julia Raine’s grandfather. I swear it. From this day forward Laguna Loire is  _ not  _ a coward.  _ _ _


	40. Chapter 40

When  Rinoa’s eyes finally fluttered, she let out a soft groan of pain. Her breasts throbbed, and her daughter’s little legs felt like they were curled up into her ribcage. She could feel a familiar warmth around her body, and the scent that pricked her nostrils only belonged to one person. “Squall?!” She rolled over in his arms, a happy sob knotting in the back of her throat as she cupped the sides of his face. “Squall.” 

Squall couldn’t describe the emotion that blossomed throughout his chest. The way that she looked at him...like he was the only person in her entire world...the sound of her voice that he had missed so dearly...it was all overwhelming. A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth and he nuzzled his face against her palm. “I’m here.”

“Y-You came back.” She whimpered against his lips as she kissed him, breaking his heart in half as she did so. He pulled the feather from his pocket and placed it delicately in her palm. 

“You made sure of that.” He pulled her into a rough kiss, rolling his tongue against her own for the first time in months. Her touch lit his skin on fire, and he melted around her like goo. She was so happy she had actually reached him, she thought she had been dreaming. Her arms coiled around his neck, bringing him as close to her body as was physically possible. 

Squall wanted to ravish her, he wanted to love her in every room in this hospital, to kiss away every tear and every hurt that he’d been unable to shield her from in his absence. He trailed his nips and nibbles down her jaw to her neck, stopping only when a hard kick jabbed him in the stomach from his wife’s body. 

“ Oof .” She grunted breathlessly, rubbing the spot where her daughter had assaulted her. “I think someone wants me to stop stealing all of your attention.” She giggled and Squall couldn’t keep a guilty smile off his face as his hands coiled tightly around her middle. 

“I’m sorry, Jules. I missed you too, baby.” Squall tugged his gloves off so he could feel her better, caressing his wife gently as Julia wriggled with excitement beneath his touch. “She’s getting so big.” 

Rinoa laughed breathlessly. “You’re telling me. I swear she never does this for anyone else.”

Squall seemed pleased with this information, though he bit his lip as a serious expression suddenly clouded his face. “Are the two of you going to be okay? You aren’t in any more  pain are you? No more contractions? It’s just a few days until June, you’re pushing into  month eight...”

Rinoa seemed surprised. She hadn’t realized she’d been out that long, but that explained why her body felt so different. “No, I don’t feel any contractions. My breasts are killing me, but I can live with that, so long as  little miss is doing fine. I’d take any pain in the world for her.” 

Squall sighed, blowing his dark brown hair from his eyes and pressing his forehead against her own. “No more pain for either of  you. I won’t ever leave you again.”

Squall’s voice was gruff and it was clear that he was blaming himself for every second she had been stuck in here. He had done it to protect her, and it had blown up in his face. He’d left both of them vulnerable, and god only knew what was happening to his Garden right now. Those kids were his responsibility too. He grimaced deeply and  Rinoa snuggled her face against the beat of his heart. It was her favorite sound in all the world. “I understand why you had to leave. Don’t be so hard on yourself, you saved a lot of innocent people.”

“Yeah and I almost lost you doing it.” He snapped. “I’m not a child anymore. I can’t afford to chase off after my every gut reaction to what is happening out in the world. I have a country and a family to protect, my place is in Timber. My...heart is in Timber.” He said softly, attempting to shake the anger that had tinged his voice before. “ Rinoa I never want to feel the way I did on the  Ragnarok again. I was helpless to protect you, and I was so scared I’d never get to meet our daughter. That’s not...that’s not an option, ever. I can’t ever abandon her.”

“And you won’t.”  Rinoa promised gently. “I know you won’t. We’ll settle down, I’ll give birth to her in our house, in our bed, and everything is going to be okay.” 

Laguna took the pause that followed that declaration as an opportunity to butt in, and he grinned at both of them from ear to ear. He had tried his best to watch television and not eavesdrop, but they weren’t exactly being quiet. “I would like to add that my heart is also in Timber. And I hope you don’t mind but...I figure you’re going to need a little support when  Juli -Bean gets here. I might have um...bought a small property, right down the road from you.  Ellone’s going to be moving in with me.” 

Squall’s face turned bright red at the intrusion. He hadn’t realized they weren’t alone, otherwise he would have kept ninety percent of what he’d just said to himself.  _ What the fuck, Laguna?!  _ He scowled, blue eyes narrowing furiously at the bliss that was radiating off his father. “We’re thrilled.” 

The ice dripping off his tone did nothing to dampen Laguna’s spirits, he was used to it by now.  Rinoa rolled her eyes and she looked at Laguna like he’d just told her they’d won the lottery. “You’re staying? Promise?”

If more affection had shone on Laguna’s  face he’d have had literal heart eyes, and he bounced slightly with excitement. “Cross my heart, Noa. I pinky swore I’d stick around, didn’t I? I’m a lot of things, but breaker of pinky promises is not one of them, you can ask assistant commander Elle yourself if you don’t believe me.”

_ Oh god,  _ _ Rinoa _ _ , don’t tell me this is your doing.  _ Squall grumbled mentally.  _ Maybe I should have left you with  _ _ Quistis _ _ and sent Laguna to the Garden...but he wouldn’t have known the first thing about it.  _ It wasn’t that Squall hadn’t learned to love his father, but he wasn’t into this mushy ‘I’m a permanent part of your life now’ thing he was trying to do. Squall was perfectly fine with his life consisting of just  Rinoa and their baby. She was the only person he wanted to depend on. “Don’t you have a country to run?”

Laguna’s smile fell. “Well...that’s something we need to discuss. I had a long conversation with President Martine and Duke  Gabbiani on the phone while they were weening  Rinoa out of her coma. With Adel resurrected and most of the  Estharian government slaughtered, it’s pretty safe to say that Oryx’s coup has been successful. The people have no trust in me anymore, even when we drive the  Orderless out, I’m not likely to be welcomed back. So, with President Leonhart’s permission,  Galbadia and  Dollet would like Timber to join them in declaring war on  Esthar .” 

“Laguna, she’s eight months pregnant--”

Rinoa cut him off. “Squall, this baby is not an excuse for me to shirk presidential duties. If I need to meet with the other leaders--”

“ Rinoa Leonhart you are  _ not  _ leaving our bed once we get home. You are to stay off your feet, and you know it. Too much stress and those contractions are going to come back. Julia is more important.” Squall barked, almost offended that she even suggested putting her job before her health. The universe had showed them time and time again, between Laguna and Caraway, that putting duty before your family was not the way to go. He knew she knew that. “We will find a way for you to work from home.”

Rinoa knew he was right, and she sighed. “I didn’t mean...of course, she’s more important. The two of you are everything.” 

Squall shook his head and pressed a small kiss to her temple. “I know you didn’t, I’m sorry.” He apologized, a little tension falling away as Julia pushed against her mother again with a neediness that made him feel warm. Squall liked to know he was needed, and both parents slid their hands to her feet to sooth her want for  attention. 

Laguna noticed, and he chuckled to himself. “I don’t want either of you worrying too much about it. I realize this will be the first time in our history that every separate sovereign nation in the west will be at war with the east, and that is...horrifying, but we will have a better shot against the sorceress especially if we stand united.”

Squall was quiet for a long moment as he mulled it over. “Laguna my kids aren’t ready. None of my transfers are  SeeD’s , they’re junior classmen. Between me and the instructors we are military enough to defend our small country, but a war with  Esthar ? We’d be slaughtered.” 

“You wouldn’t be alone, though. You’d have the entire backing of the  Galbadian and  Dollet armies as well. Besides, the team of students  Quistis sent to Tear’s Point did an amazing job, you’d have been proud--”

Squall nearly shot out of the bed, startling  Rinoa as she clung to his tight white t-shirt. “She did WHAT?! Who the hell sends a group of kids to look for a rouge resurrected Sorceress? Might I remind you all that I’m a well-trained  SeeD , and I was very nearly killed out there?! Those children are under my care and supervision, their lives are on  _ my  _ conscience!”

“And your young lives were on Cid’s conscience, and did he not send you fresh out of your graduation to take down  Ultimecia ?” Laguna asked calmly in an attempt at pointing out that Squall was not much older than a lot of his students. One marriage and pregnancy later and Squall seemed to think he was Laguna’s age. Squall bristled, folding his arms across his chest. 

“...whatever. We were trained specialists; these cadets haven’t even taken their written exams yet, it was  irresponsible .”  Rinoa patted her husband’s knee gently, appreciating the level of protective instincts that seemed to be settling inside of him. He had gone from not allowing himself to care about anyone, to aggressively caring about everything. He was still adjusting, and his emotions were frazzled. She knew there was a lot that frightened him, and losing any one he’d dared to love to  Esthar’s rage against magic was at the top of the list. 

“What matters is that they completed their mission successfully, and that they’re alive.  Quistis and Irvine did the best they could while you were gone.” 

Squall huffed in resignation and leaned back against their pillow. “...whatever.” He repeated. War or no war, all he wanted to do now was take  Rinoa home. He hated hospitals. He wanted her safe within their own walls, midwife on standby, and he wanted to make up for the whopping ten weeks he had been apart from her. Julia was due August 2 nd , and he was running low on time. He needed to make sure the nursery was ready, and that they had enough clothes and diapers and bottles and god only knew what else. He hadn’t had enough time to prepare, and with  Rinoa at a potential risk for preterm labor, there was no  guarantee that he had two more months to make sure they were ready for Julia. This was happening, and it was happening fast. 

His stomach clenched a little at the thought. Before long  Juli -Bean would be kicking him from  _ outside  _ of  Rinoa’s body, and while he was excited, he was not blind to his inexperience and he was worried he’d be no good at tending to a newborn’s needs. All he knew was that he would give  Rinoa and Julia all that he was and all that he had, and if he had anything to say about it, Timber was keeping their nose out of an international war.


	41. Chapter 41

Adel sat at the Sorceress Memorial, lazily running her hands through her grandsons’ blood. Those cadets had taken Seifer’s body back with them, to bury, and now the mess that had been left behind was all that was left of the boy. Rage wasn’t the proper word to describe the emotion wringing the Sorceress’s stomach, and she leered at her stained fingertips for a long while. She had had no idea that her bastard husband had escaped with Lucrecia…the child she thought she’d buried. The child whose death had pushed her over the edge into madness. Seifer’s death made Seymour the last of Adel’s line, and she would be damned if she didn’t get her hands on him once she took her country back from the wretched Orderless.

Her people, Hyne’s chosen…they were being slaughtered in droves. Sorceresses were meant to rule this land, and though she knew the good witch, Rinoa, wouldn’t stand at her side as she ruled with an iron fist…she had absorbed her once. She could do it again. For now, however, the enemy of her enemy was her friend, and she intended to pay the little lioness a visit.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you actually mourned him.” Oryx drawled from the doorway, snapping Adel from her thoughts.

“I mourn his untapped potential.” She stalked forward, a nasty unhinged grin twisting her expression. “Awfully brave of you to show your face here after what you’ve done. The things I could have used them for…the power that you’ve waisted…” She floated forward like she walked on air, her muscular body towering over Oryx by several inches. Her daughter’s power might run through his body, but Lucrecia’s power was Adel’s power, and she had the advantage of knowing how to use it.

Adel’s arms inched backward as a dark green magic licked her skin. The ground began to quiver, and her eyes went white inside her skull. A hot blast of energy whizzed toward Oryx’s head, and he didn’t bother dodging it as it as it slammed against his body. He didn’t waiver, and the ball fizzled out like it hadn’t even touched him. Adel took an instinctive step back, confused. Oryx was mortal, and even a fellow Sorceress should have been damn near incinerated by that spell. She tried again, letting out an ear-splitting scream as the spell bounced from Oryx’s body and ricocheted back into her own. “W-What the hell are you…?” She sputtered, doubled over as she attempted to catch her breath.

Oryx chuckled to himself, gesturing his arms out to the side as he sauntered toward her. “You have no idea. Lucrecia didn’t just transfer power to me, she couldn’t, my male body was incapable of Sorceresshood. No, the spell she did was a little more sinister than that. She bound her life to mine, Lucrecia is inside of me, not her power, her soul. She was every bit as powerful as you, and she would never let you bring me harm.”

Adel shook her head. Stupid, stupid girl. That type of magic was forbidden for a reason. It was the kind of magic even she was weary of. If Adel had raised the girl herself, this never would have been allowed to pass. “I am surprised. There are many who view me as heartless…and they are smart to assume it so. But I am surprised that any mother would protect the swine that murdered her child.”

Oryx laughed again, bringing his boot down on Adel’s chest hard and pinning her to the ground. “Bold of you to assume she’s conscious in here. She protects me because I’m her host, as is the natural impulse of any living creature. Her mind is long gone.”

Adel might not have been able to kill him, but Oryx was a fool if he thought he was physically stronger than her. She grabbed his ankles and flung him backward with relative ease, sitting up with an annoyed grunt. “Partially, perhaps. She sleeps within you. But you are arrogant to think there is no chance of her heart waking. A soul is more than life force, it’s a person’s entire being. Should my daughter wake to find her child massacred, I would be very afraid of the retribution you will incur.”

“Aw, what is this sudden concern for my wellbeing? I’m flattered.” Oryx dusted himself off as he hauled himself to his feet, and he unsheathed the gunblade he had stolen from his son’s corpse. “What exactly do you intend, Adel, my darling? To wake your skeletal heiress from her slumber with kisses from mommy?”

Adel would not take his mockery, and something long thought dead stirred deep inside of her. The mother that had mourned her stillborn child, the mother that had longed so deeply for child, any child, to pass her talent on to. She’d find a way to rip his entrails out…and Rinoa Leonhart was the key. She smiled a him, an evil glint in her blood red eyes as a gentle glow surrounded her body. Oryx blinked, and within a moment, Adel had completely vanished.

Oryx swore loudly, kicking a dent in a nearby trash receptacle as it flew into the wall behind it with an echoing slap. He glowered over his shoulder at the solider he felt shyly walk up behind him, as if he were afraid. “What?” He growled.

“S-Sir, the government has finally collapsed. Upon being unable to find President Loire, the remnants of the resistance have gone quiet. Esthar is yours. All that is left is to take Adel down before the masses, and they will worship you as you deserve…Supreme Leader.” \

Finally, he thought, some worthy news. Oryx had been planning this carefully since before Seifer had even been born, and victory was finally within his grasp. Nineteen years of hard work payed off. “Find the Sorceress, now. Spare no expense.”

“Yes, Sir.”

In Timber,  Rinoa and Squall were finally settled back into their house, and Squall was laying down with  Rinoa while Laguna took a shower downstairs and Zell packed up his belongings to return to  Balamb .  Rinoa was laying on her side, watching Squall as he absentmindedly played with a strand of her hair. “I love you.” She whispered.

Squall laughed and raised an eyebrow at her. “That’s the third time you’ve said that to me in ten minutes.” He reached to  cup the side of her face. “I know that you love me. Quit acting like I’m going to  disappear .”

Rinoa shook her head. “No, I just...Squall, you are always running off to come to my rescue. The entire world knows you love me, it’s obvious. But I’m...sort of useless, most the time...and I just want you to know, I do, with all my heart love you.” 

Squall was awestricken by the very notion that she could feel that way, and a small frown tugged at the corner of his lips. His steely eyes were serious, though his tone was soft. “You have carried and nurtured my child inside your body for eight months. You married me, despite having every reason in the world to not want to be with someone like me. You’ve torn me from the brink of death twice with nothing but your mind and heart. And, you... Rinoa you are the only person who has ever taken one look at me, stared straight through every wall I’ve ever built, and just...decided I was worth a damn. I have never once doubted that you love me.”

Rinoa’s heart sang at his words, and she rolled to get closer to him as she pulled him into a deep kiss. Squall moaned, shivering as one of her cold pale hands slid up his shirt and rested against his pecks. He burned where she touched him, and he couldn’t stop his body’s reaction as her other hand tugged at his belt. He ripped at the hem of her own shirt, dragging it over her head and fumbling with her bra for a moment before it became a mere sapphire decoration against their white sheets. Her breasts were larger than he remembered, and he was very careful not to hurt her as he pawed at them, lips still searing her own with wet kisses. 

His eyes admired her bare torso, drinking in the swell of her stomach as her thin back arched beneath his touch. Precious stretch marks kissed the center of her tummy, and he loved them every bit as much as he did the rest of her...visible proof that his little girl made her home there. He trailed his hands to her belly, and he sighed to himself as he felt Julia stretch her limbs. His pants were tight, and he squirmed uncomfortably as he turned his back to Rinoa. “Maybe we shouldn’t...”

Rinoa looked down self-consciously at her growing and changing body, and her cheeks flushed red. Her nipples leaked slightly, and the tight skin of her middle was red and blotchy. She had gained over twenty-one pounds since she’d fallen pregnant, and most of it had seemed to go to her hips and thighs. She guessed she wouldn’t want to make love to herself right now either. She didn’t say anything, but Squall had noticed that she’d gone silent, and he stole a glance at her from over his shoulder. 

“Noa...look at me, what’s wrong?” His eyes lingered on her as she silently wiped her breasts with a corner of their sheets and pulled one of his over-sized t-shirts from the dresser near her side of the bed. Even pregnant it was too big for her petite frame, and he realized too late that she was hiding her body. 

She forced a bright smile, though tears pricked her caramel eyes as she slid off the bed. “I’m going to go read for a bit in the nursery, okay? I’ll be back soon.” She gave his hand a halfhearted pat and waddled off toward their door. 

“You can read right here...” She didn’t respond, shutting the door hard behind her as he flopped backward on the mattress with a loud huff. He hadn’t meant to hurt her feelings...he was just afraid of hurting her. She seemed so fragile...and what if she went into labor? She needed to rest, to keep still. He should have controlled his own needs better. If she could have only seen inside his head as he looked at her...there was nothing in the world more beautiful to Squall in all the world. They had been having a moment too...damn it. 

Squall got up and sauntered off toward Julia’s bedroom, eyes widening as he took in the massive painting on the wall. The three lions, curled lovingly around each other...his fingers lightly grazed the Griever she’d had made for him, and he bit his lip hard. “ Rinoa ...did you do this?” 

The only response was her soft sniffles, coming from the window seat in the far corner of the room. He could tell she was trying pretty hard to fight her own hormones, and it wasn’t working. Tears rolled down her cheeks, though she stared intently at the book in her lap. He slid her copy of “Pride and Prejudice” from her hands and forced her to look at him. “Rinoa.”

She looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes, and her lips quivered hard. Squall couldn’t take it, and she tried her very best to reign it back in. “I-I’m sorry.” She wailed, “I don’t feel--” She buried her face into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. His fingertips traced a pattern onto her shoulders soothingly and he shook his head at her. 

“You don’t feel beautiful. But you are. You’re a goddamn masterpiece and I want you so badly.” He breathed, an uncomfortable blush creeping up his cheeks as he spoke. “But I refuse to hurt you in the process. A body at rest tends to stay at rest. You don’t need to be as...active, as I’d like to see you.” 

Rinoa’s face heated at his words, and she was taken back by his honesty. She didn’t know what to say, it was awkward. “You’re the beautiful one.” She muttered, brushing her fingers against the deep scar that ran between his eyes. Squall chuckled. 

“I think you hit your head on the way down the hall.” 

She rolled her eyes at him, nuzzling against his bare skin as he held her. “At least take a bath with me?” She asked with a tiny pout as her pink lips curled down into the cutest expression he’d ever seen. He shook his head and gestured toward her art on the wall. 

“Well clearly you’re the lioness here. You run the den. If you want me in the bath, you get me in the bath.” He was teasing her, but she liked the sound of it, and the small smile that lit her face was all he had wanted to see. 

“Deal!”


	42. Chapter 42

It was July thirteenth before the chaos had died enough to lay their lost loved ones to rest. The clouds wept that morning as the melancholy in the atmosphere tinged the sky a darkened grey. It had been a long time since any of them had seen the  Balamb gang, but to them Timber seemed an unwelcoming place. The small, cramped streets of the inner city were empty of civilians, and wind bit at Squall’s angular face as he braved the grumpy weather. His leather jacket was woven tightly around Rinoa’s shoulders, who stood silent at his side in a little black dress. Her ankles were swelling, and he leaned to whisper in her ears softly. “Take those heels off. I’ll carry them.”

It felt inappropriate to  Rinoa , to stand barefoot at a funeral, but her feet  _ were  _ killing her, and she didn’t argue with her husband. She needed to be back in bed, and Squall had made it clear they were only staying for a little while before heading back home, but she was thankful to be here with her friends. They needed her. Fujin and Raijin were especially hurting, and Rinoa frowned as her eyes lingered on Seymour’s little face. His little nose dripped as he cried into  Quistis’s skirt and it broke her heart.

There were four wreathes fashioned from lilies and yellow roses that stood before the group, a picture propped proudly behind each one. Seifer Almasy, Kiros Seagill, Ward Zabac…and Fury Caraway. Each of them deserved a twenty-one-gun salute, but as the nations prepared for a long and bitter war, there weren’t many resources that could be spared. The small memorial would have to do. Laguna was in pieces, and even Squall’s heart was torn with sympathy for his father. Rinoa and Ellone were on each side of him, acting as a barricade of emotional support as they each clutched one of his hands.

Cid was standing behind the row of pictures and flowers, reading a passage to the crowd of SeeD’s from the tenants of the goddess Spira. Small offerings were left out for Spira, Yevon, and Hyne, and candles glowed brightly in the gloom. The passage was about reincarnation and the leaving of one’s soul to be reborn inside a new child. It was meant to comfort, but it made Squall wildly uncomfortable. His daughter’s little soul, or whatever you wanted to call it, was all hers. She was her own person. He frowned; especially as wandering eyes seemed to glance at his wife at the mention of new children. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, making eye contact with Matron as she beckoned him up to the front. “Squall, would you like to say something for your fallen comrades?”

Squall remained glued in place.  _ My relationship with Seifer was complicated, and I can’t even pretend that I didn’t hate  _ _ Rinoa’s _ _ father.  _ “Wouldn’t Laguna or Fujin be better suited to speak?” He asked, leaving  Rinoa out of it on purpose. He knew there was nothing kind she had to say about her father, and it wounded her that it had turned out that way in the end.

Quistis placed a hand on the small of Fujin’s back, her blonde eyebrows furrowing at the thought of her being forced to speak. Fujin wasn’t good at conveying thoughts and emotions, and she was wildly insecure about it. That left Laguna, and everyone turned to look at him. Rinoa opened her mouth to come to his defense, but he shook his head at her and let out a long sigh. It was right that he was the one to do this.

“ Kiros and Ward were the best friends I could have ever asked for. They were brave, funny, loyal to a T. They were my brothers, and I would have given my life for them a thousand times over. They were my strength. They were the ones that gave me the courage to do everything in my life, from taking the  reins in  Esthar all the way to the simplest things, like mustering the strength to tell my boy I was his father. I owe them everything that I have, and there is nothing I will ever regret more than not being there to protect them. Seems like not being there is what I’m best at.” Laguna paused for a moment, and Squall felt like he’d been kicked in the stomach. He felt guilty for the cold way he had treated him earlier, when he’d told them he was moving to Timber until the war was over.

“Fury Caraway on the other hand was a man I didn’t know very well. I don’t know if anyone did. He married the star-crossed love of my youth, and he didn’t treat their daughter half as well as he ought. But I can’t hate him. If it weren’t for Fury Caraway my son wouldn’t have the best thing that ever happened to him, and I wouldn’t have my amazing granddaughter to look forward to. Rinoa deserved better, but we are all thankful that she exists to make our lives brighter.” Rinoa put her hands to her mouth, deeply touched by his words. Laguna had loved her like his own without a second thought, and more than welcomed her into his family. She loved him so much, and she was grateful that he seemed to return the sentiment.

“And unfortunately, I didn’t know Seifer Almasy very well either. I’m not sure I’m the right person to speak on his behalf. There are many people standing here today that knew him better than I ever could. Seifer…not unlike Caraway, hurt a lot of people that were close to him. The only thing I can speak to, personally, was that whatever bad he may have done before, Seifer died a hero. He gave his life so that Squall could live, and for that I am forever indebted to him. If there is anything I can do for those he left behind, please let me know.”

Seymour let out a loud wail, and Fujin buried her fingers in his vibrant red hair. She shushed him, and Quistis’s arms rocked him back and forth against her. Fujin and Raijin both were unable to speak, and Raijin turned his back away from the crowd to cry quietly to himself. No one had ever loved Seifer more than his best friends, and Laguna didn’t have any words to console them. Nothing he could say would ease that kind of sting…he would know.

Everyone was quiet for a long time, unsure of what to say. Laguna’s words hung stuffily in the air, and  Rinoa felt like she was going to suffocate. There wasn’t a single person there that didn’t mourn at least one person they’d lost, and she mourned them all to a certain extent. She reached behind her and felt for Squall’s hand, tapping it gently a couple of times. Squall knew that was code for “take me home” and he knew she must not be feeling well. Her emotions were shot, and this month she was carrying Julia a little low in her pelvis, which worried him. Squall had pretty much resigned himself to the fact that August 2 nd was a date they weren’t going to meet. It was all just a matter of what day, now.

“C’mon, Noa, get in the car.” He whispered into her hair, a hand prodding her abdomen nosily to check for any contractions. Her muscles felt pretty relaxed and he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. At least it wasn’t an emergency. Laguna and  Ellone followed the couple to their vehicle, successfully dodging the awkward pleasantries being exchanged by everyone else as they applauded Laguna’s speech. “You okay?” Squall asked as he slid into the driver's seat.

Rinoa shrugged. “I guess so. My back just hurts a little, that’s all.” She looked a little pale, and Squall grimaced. A lot had happened in June between their bickering regarding Timber’s place in the coming war, and  Rinoa spending endless hours on the computer strategizing with the other leaders on the continent, and Squall had tried to distract himself from his anxiety by preparing for the baby and diving back into his work at Garden. It was little help, however, and he had a sneaking suspicion that her tiring body wasn’t going to take much more. She had made it to nine months pregnant, barely, and Squall supposed that was  blessing enough, three weeks wasn’t too terribly early. 

Rinoa could tell he was worried, and she reached over to lightly run her fingers through his bangs. “Don’t look so serious.” She teased, resting her free hand lazily on her large abdomen. Even still, she winced in discomfort at the sharp pain radiating down her lower back, and Squall was less than comforted. Julia was at least five pounds extra weight on his wife’s torso, so it was hard to tell what pains were and were not normal. 

_ Your nerves are just fried.  _ Squall reminded himself.  _ Stop worrying her.  _ He smiled. “We are almost home. Why don’t you take your make-up off and get out of those clothes, and then you and I can...well, whatever you want.” He offered, desperate for as much alone time with her as he could get before the baby arrived. He parked in their driveway and got out to open her door for her, pulling her carefully to her feet. 

“Whatever I want?” She repeated playfully, putting her arms behind her back and leaning towards him. Her dark eyebrows wiggled at him and he blushed as Laguna and  Ellone climbed out of the backseat. 

“Don’t make me regret the offer.” Squall’s lips were turned downward in a grumpy scowl and he would never understand why it never failed to fill his wife with glee. He supposed he should be grateful a little pessimism did very little to turn her off; she had put up with his bad attitude for longer than any normal person would be able to tolerate. 

Rinoa was unphased, and she happily tugged Squall toward the door while Laguna and  Ellone pretended badly not to be in tears laughing at Squall’s squirminess.  Rinoa’s sex drive had been a little insatiable, and it hurt her husband more than she knew to keep his hands to himself. Squall’s first act of business once she recovered from birth was going to make up for every single second of  longing she’d pint up inside of him. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and waited for her on the couch as she went into the bathroom to wash her face. 

Rinoa grabbed a wash cloth and ran it under the sink, blowing a hushed moan out of her mouth as she scrubbed crusted streaks of tear-ruined mascara from her cheeks. Her back was hurting more than she had let on, and the ache threatened to wrap around her entire middle. She ignored it, singing softly to her unborn child and stepping out of her dress.  _ Behave yourself in there, Julia.  _ She thought.  _ I don’t think daddy is quite ready for this...give him a little more time.  _

“Is the little Sorceress on her way already?”

Rinoa yelped, nearly jumping out of her skin at the sudden female voice that echoed in the small bathroom. Her eyes scanned her surroundings uneasily, and the hairs on the back of  Rinoa’s neck stood straight up as she realized she was completely alone. 

“I feel the child’s power. She holds a piece of your gifts already, despite how hard you’ve tried not to pass them on. I feel compelled to allow you to live, if only so our numbers will continue to replenish. Help me stop the  Orderless , and I’ll teach that child power beyond your wildest dreams.”

Rinoa recognized that voice, and she hissed as she wrapped her arms protectively around her belly. “Get out of my head and stay away from my daughter. No child born of me will ever be the kind of Sorceress that you are.” She let out another long groan as the pain in her back crept around her sides and the voice chuckled. 

“Don’t fight it, it won’t be long now. My offer still stands, I can protect and teach her in ways that you cannot. Think it over, good witch. We’ll be speaking again.” Adel’s voice faded into nothing, and  Rinoa splashed cold water on her face in an attempt at calming her nerves. She walked toward where Squall sat on shaky legs and his eyebrows automatically furrowed as he caught sight of her.

“I think I’m going to go to bed.”


	43. Chapter 43

Squall couldn’t sleep that night, watching over  Rinoa protectively as she tossed and turned. She had acted strange all day, and Squall was pretty certain she had been in the early stages of labor all afternoon, though she’d tried to hide it. He knew better than to send for the midwife too early, but it was after midnight now, and even in her sleep  Rinoa looked like she was in pain. She had stayed in the bed all day after the funeral, and Squall knew she was scared to death. He was frightened, too. 

Rinoa hadn’t wanted to tell him about her altercation with Adel in the bathroom, but he had pressed the issue. He wanted to know what had her so skittish, to protect her from whatever was bothering her. He’d never imagined her answer would be that serious. The  Orderless had to be stopped, but they were not using their daughter as a bargaining chip. Adel had another thing coming if she thought she was going anywhere near his little girl. Squall grimaced, hands fluttering over Rinoa’s belly. It was hard and tight, and an anxious whimper caught in his throat. He went to wake her, but her eyes were already fluttering open as a small cry floated from her lips. 

“Squall...” A hard contraction was tearing through her, and she gripped his hand with all her strength. “I think I’m...”

“Noa, I know you are.” She was in  labor, it wasn’t a question. She hadn’t been in this caliber of pain before she’d gone to sleep, and Squall’s heart was stuttering in his chest. His  Juli -Bean was on her way, and no matter how badly he wanted her or how hard he’d prepared, he couldn’t stop the cold sweat that pricked his skin. There was so much that could go wrong. “How fast are they coming?” 

“I-I don’t know.” Her eyes were frightened, and Squall kissed her gently. His lips were soft against her own, and he massaged her tender abdomen in an attempt at soothing her. She panted as the contraction tapered off, and he glanced at the clock, making a mental note of the time. 

Squall jerked the covers off and wedged a few more pillows under  Rinoa’s head, propping her up. A muscular arm coiled around her legs and lifted her gently as he slid a towel under her body. A thousand different things were tearing through his panic-stricken mind all at once, and he struggled as he listened to his instincts as  best he could. He tore from the room for a moment, grabbing the diaper bag from the nursery and readying a blanket and a fresh change of newborn clothes. There was also a sterile pair of scissors and a few clamps he had packed away, which he’d bought off the midwife after Rinoa had insisted she wanted the baby born at home. 

He hadn’t blamed her. He felt safer with her laboring in his arms as opposed to some uncomfortable hospital bed, where nurses would be prodding her every five seconds. Their home was safe and clean, and their baby wouldn’t come into any contact with potentially sick individuals. When he walked back into the  room she was breathing hard and her hands were clutching her middle. “S-Squall...”

_ Shit.  _ It had only been five minutes since her last contraction, they were coming quicker than he was hoping for. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed the midwife, sandwiching the device between his ear and his shoulder as he shushed her. “Try to breathe,  Rinoa , you’re okay. You’re okay.” The midwife didn’t answer the phone and Squall swore loudly. 

“What’s wrong?”  Rinoa croaked. She was winded, and sweat was beginning to bead on her forehead. Squall squeezed her fingers tightly and pressed a kiss to her hands. 

“Nothing’s wrong. You sit tight, I’m  gonna go get Laguna and make some phone calls, okay? Zell and the others are going to want to see her when she gets here.” He said with a small smile before flying down the stairs like a bat out of hell. 

Laguna was asleep, covers strewn about everywhere and half his limbs dangling off the bed. His jet-black hair was in a messy bun on the top of his head and he was clad in nothing but a mid-thigh dark blue satin robe. A wave of disgust washed over the soon-to-be-father as he pulled Laguna’s door back, and his eyes stared intently at the floor as he spoke. “Dad!”

Laguna’s body jerked and he pushed his arms forward defensively as he toppled to the floor. “Wha?”

Squall rolled his eyes. “Put some clothes on and get upstairs please, she’s coming.” He barked urgently. 

Laguna rubbed sleep from his eyes and sat up in a dazed confusion. “Who’s coming?”

“MY CHILD!”

That did it. Laguna paled three shades and clamored to his feet. He jerked a pair of sweats from the foot of his bed and slid them on, jade eyes watching as his son’s trembling hands redialed the midwife’s number. “Hey,” He said with an easy smile. “Take a deep breath, kiddo. It’s okay.” 

“It’s not okay.” Squall growled. “The midwife won’t answer her goddamn phone and Julia isn’t waiting. Please go sit with  Rinoa , I’ll be right there.” 

Laguna nodded and sprinted up the stairs. He was immediately alarmed as he watched  Rinoa struggle to climb to her feet. “Noa, what are you doing? If Squall catches you out of this bed--”

“I h-have to pee.” She whimpered, reaching her arms out for him to help her walk. Laguna was at her side at an instant and his strong arms wrapped supportively around her waist. They took a few steps out into the hallway and  Rinoa screamed as she felt a pop between her legs. She doubled over as pain seared across her tummy, and water gushed out onto the floor. “O-oh god!”

“It’s alright, Noa, shh. Your water just broke, that’s normal, breathe sweetheart.” He cooed, petting her sweaty black hair away from her face. He helped her struggle forward to the bathroom and he grabbed a towel to wipe up the mess in the floor while she peed. Squall barreled up the stairs at the sound of her scream and Laguna held up his hands. “Calm down, she’s fine, she’s in the bathroom.”

Squall narrowed his eyes at the puddle in the floor. “Did her water break?”

Laguna nodded and Squall waited like a lost puppy for his wife to reemerge from the bathroom. When her pale hands gripped the doorjamb in a shaky attempt at dragging her body into the hall, Squall pulled her against him and tugged her into arms. “Squall it h-hurts.”

“I know it does, baby, I’m so sorry.” He held her there for a moment, radiating fear and love in equal measure. He walked her back to their bed and laid her down, rolling her shorts off as Laguna stood at her side with a damp cloth and reached for her hand. 

Rinoa felt a sharp pressure in her pelvis and a fearful shriek strangled her throat as a forceful contraction moved Julia’s body downward. “W-Where is the midwife?” 

Squall and Laguna made eye contact briefly, and Squall pressed a tiny kiss to the crook of one of  Rinoa’s legs as he wedged himself between them. “I left her a voicemail...”

Rinoa’s eyes widened, and she would have complained had her head not been pressed back as her body barred down involuntarily. “S-she’s coming  _ now _ , I can’t w-wait for the doctor to just show up!” 

Squall shook his head, steel eyes bleeding emotion as he rubbed her legs. “I’m not asking you to. You focus on bringing our daughter into the world, I’ll take care of the rest.”  Rinoa couldn’t even begin to argue, pushing with all the strength in her body. It burned, and tears rolled down her cheeks as Laguna pressed the cold  compress he was holding to her forehead.

It was a good push, and Squall could see a tiny sliver of his daughter’s head emerge from his wife’s body. He felt has if his entire chest had gone numb, and he didn’t know what to do.  Rinoa was the first person he’d ever even been around who was pregnant, so he certainly had never come close to delivering a baby. “Just breathe...please...Noa, look at me.”

Rinoa huffed in an attempt at catching her breath, and she made eye contact with her husband. She had never seen such a look on his face before, and it soothed her more than he knew. His eyes were so excited, glued to their child as a little more of her head peaked out while  Rinoa’s labored breathing helped push her little body downward. It gave her strength, and when the next contraction slammed into  her she gave it all she had. “SQUALL!”

“I’m right here, keep pushing.” He urged gently, shooting a grateful smile at Laguna, who whispered repeatedly that she was doing so well. Julia’s head was breaking through, and the scream that belted from  Rinoa’s lungs was ear-splitting. “Keep going, just a little harder, her head’s right here,  Rinoa .” 

The young mother nodded, struggling to hold the push into she felt her head fully emerge from her body. A thick mass of blood and dark brunette hair shot into Squall’s hands, and he ripped his t-shirt off over his head to wipe the fluid from his baby’s face. He wasn’t ready for this, he couldn’t...his heart ached deep inside of him at the first sight of her. His brain hardly registered the guttural groan that  Rinoa let out as she pushed again, passing their daughter’s shoulders. Julia’s body slid out with relative ease once her shoulders passed, and Squall swaddled her tightly in his shirt. She let out a loud cry, and he brought her to his chest at an instant. 

“ Shhh .” Julia couldn’t have been covered in a nastier mix of bodily fluids, but Squall couldn’t care less as he pressed a calming kiss to her little face. Her face and all its features belonged to  Rinoa , though his own blue grey eyes were staring back at him. She had his hair, too, and he petted it with the gentlest touch he could muster, as if he were  afraid he might break her. He couldn’t stop the harsh sob that rushed to the surface as his emotions became too much, and when he looked up at  Rinoa he thought he was doing to die. He had never loved anything, the way he loved the two of them in that moment. 

“Is she okay?”  Rinoa croaked, offering him a weak smile as Laguna continued to wipe her down like a mother hen. 

Her words broke Squall’s intense concentration on his girl, and he shook his head to clear it.  _ Shit, I’m sorry...of course she wants to see her.  _ He excitedly crawled onto the bed beside  Rinoa and presented their child to her like she was made of pure gold. 

Rinoa’s arms wrapped around her baby timidly, awestricken that such a beautiful, perfect little human had just come out of her own body. “Squall she looks just like you.” She whispered happily. He chuckled. 

“No. My eyes and hair, for sure, but that face...” 

Laguna laughed jovially at their side, peaking over them as best he could to get a look at his new favorite person in all the world. “I think she’s a dead ringer for you both. She’s beautiful.”

“That I can agree with.” Squall mumbled quietly, caressing the side of her tiny face as he turned to look at  Rinoa . There was no way in hell he could ever be without her now, that was for sure, and he fell into her lips like they were the very center of his gravity. “I love you.” 

Rinoa couldn’t stop crying, but her mouth stretched into a wide grin against the chasteness of her knight’s kiss. “I love you too.”


	44. Chapter 44

Squall had cut and clamped the umbilical cord, and they now waited for the midwife to arrive to make sure mother and baby were both healthy. Laguna was downstairs on the phone with her, barking at her for her tardiness while Squall was nestled in a cocoon of pure bliss in his bedroom.  Rinoa was on her side, breathing through very mild contractions as she attempted to birth the placenta, and Julia was snuggled into her father’s bare chest. Her teeny tiny fingers gripped Squall’s Griever necklace curiously, and Squall felt like his insides were liquifying from the ferocity of the affection that flowed through his body. His hand looked so large as he cupped her head, and he whispered to her sweetly as he cradled her. “When you’re a little older, I’ll let you have it.” He promised, suddenly excited for the future this little Bean would have. He might have been a teenage father, but he already had so much he wanted to show and teach her. “Wait until you see Daddy’s gunblade.”

Rinoa laughed gently through the pain, brown eyes doting on every precious second of their daughter’s first moments. “Already planning a life at Garden for her?”

Squall smiled. “I’ll teach her everything I know.” Pride shown in his voice, though his eyes were tinged with mild concern as he stole a glance at his wife.  Rinoa was panting quietly to herself, and sweat was still pooling a little at her hairline. He pressed a hand to her abdomen and pushed in a little, watching her face scrunch up in discomfort. “I love this baby with all that I am, but please tell me you aren’t hiding another one in there.” 

Rinoa snorted. “No, this isn’t anything near what labor felt like. I just have to get all this...stuff out of me.”  Rinoa was just as young as her better half, and she had no idea what all was in there, but she knew her body had been hoarding massive amounts of nutrients to sustain the pregnancy, and now that she didn’t need it anymore it was time for it to come out. Her blood had soaked through the towel underneath her, and at the rate she was going she was sure she had probably ruined their mattress. 

Julia made a soft, barely audible baby noise in her father’s arms, and his loving eyes turned back to her face. “You got something you want to tell me, Jules? Hmm?” She kicked her little legs out at the sound of her name, and Squall fell in love with her all over again. 

There was a light knock on the door, and both parents turned to look as Laguna appeared inside the doorway. Squall looked so happy to see him that  it shattered Laguna’s insides, and his son smiled at him with a warmth that was unusual. “Dad. Do you want to hold her?”

“Yes!” He blurted out, aching with excitement to snuggle his first grandbaby. “But the midwife is here, I should probably let her work first.” Squall frowned immediately, a hint of his cool demeanor building back up as the tall middle-aged woman came into his line of vision. Her salt and pepper curls were big as the smile on her friendly face and she carried a large amount of medical supplies in her short arms. 

“Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Leonhart. Sorry that I’m late, I wasn’t expecting the presidents labor to start before the end of the month, and I was in the middle of delivering a  full-term baby, came right on his due date.” 

“Good for him.” Squall grumbled. “It’s not like she’s been teetering on the edge of pre-term labor since she was twenty-six weeks along or anything.” 

The midwife’s expression soured a little and  Rinoa shot her husband a warning glare. This woman was about to be elbow deep inside of her, and she would appreciate it if he didn’t piss her off. The midwife stalked forward, reaching to pick Julia up out of Squall’s arms to examine her. Squall recoiled on instinct, and he felt  Rinoa slap him on the arm lightly. “Squall.”

Squall’s deep blue eyes stared at  Rinoa for a beat or two before he let out an annoyed sigh and loosened his grip on their daughter. The midwife plucked her from him and whisked her to the foot of the bed, where she lay her on her back. Squall’s eyes were glued to her as she worked, even Laguna hovered uncomfortably from a few feet away. Julia did  _ not  _ like being away from her parents, and her little lungs screeched as the  nurse shoved an aspirator down her throat to suction some mucus out of her new lungs. Julia thrashed her limbs around in a panic, and Squall even surprised himself at the rage-filled hiss that erupted from his chest. “STOP! You’re hurting her!” 

The midwife removed the aspirator and Squall lunged for his child, unable to shake the fear that had seized him. He had lived all his life making sure he had no attachments to lose, nothing that would ever break his heart the way losing  Ellone had. But now, things were different, and if  anything ever happened to his wife or daughter there would be nothing of him left. His expression could have lit the  nurse on fire, and she crossed her arms across her chest. “Did you want her to choke? That needed to come out.” 

Squall ignored her, rocking his baby soothingly as she looked up at him with  huge watery blue eyes. He kissed her tears from her cheeks and she quieted right up in his arms. He heard  Rinoa speak from his side, and he was acutely aware all of a sudden that he was hogging their child. He blushed guiltily as she spoke. “What’s wrong with our baby? I want my baby.” Her voice was hoarse and she sounded a thousand miles away, though she was in  arms length of her husband.

“Nothing, angel, I won’t let her hurt her. You know that.” He pulled Julia off his chest in preparation to hand her to her mother, though his blood ran cold the moment he laid eyes on  Rinoa .  Rinoa was the color of a sheet, and her chest was barely moving. She reached for her daughter, and Squall placed the child in her arms delicately in the hopes that it might perk her up a little. The midwife leaned down and pressed on  Rinoa’s abdomen, frowning as her shrill scream pierced the room. 

“How long has it been since this baby was born?” She asked seriously. 

Squall glanced at the clock on their nightstand, which read 1:00 AM. “It’s been a little over thirty minutes.” 

The nurse nodded somberly and examined what has going on between  Rinoa’s legs. The placenta was still not out, and she grimaced. “Well there is your problem. If the placenta isn’t delivered in a timely manner, she’s going to continue to bleed. She’ll bleed to death if I don’t get it out. Take that baby.” 

“No.”  Rinoa whimpered. “Squall...I just want to hold her.” Squall’s heart broke, and ran his fingers through her long silky hair. 

“I know you do, and you will. Just let us take care of you first, okay? Please?”  Rinoa didn’t have the strength to respond, and Squall slid Julia back into his own arms. His eyebrows furrowed as his hands made contact with  Rinoa’s arms and he trembled slightly as he wiped at her face. “She’s burning up.”

The midwife pressed on her stomach again, gripping what was left of the umbilical cord and tugging it hard.  Rinoa cried out, eyes rolling lazily in her skull as she faded in and out of consciousness. The placenta detached from the wall of her uterus and slid forward, though it snagged in her birth canal and the nurse swore hard under her breath. She reached her hand inside of  Rinoa , checking the dilation of her cervix. “Her contractions aren’t strong enough anymore to keep her dilated, she’s gone back down to about a seven. She’s going to need Pitocin to kickstart her labor back into full gear...but she’s lost too much blood to do that here.” 

Squall and Laguna both looked between  Rinoa’s legs, kicking themselves for not noticing how much of her blood had soaked the bed. Squall was in pieces, and Laguna could see the literal draining of his will to live from his eyes. He hadn’t paid her enough attention, or gotten her to a doctor in time. If she died now it was all his fault. “Squall, why don’t you fill out Julia’s birth certificate while we call an ambulance, okay? We are going to fix--”

“You fill it out.” Squall muttered, handing his baby off safely to his father as he curled up with his wife’s body. He took  Rinoa’s face into his hands, one hundred and twenty percent of his attention on her as he attempted to keep her awake. “Noa, stay with me. Keep your eyes open.”

Laguna dialed the number for emergency services and the midwife jotted Julia’s birth information on a certificate while they waited. Julia Raine Leonhart had been born on July fourteenth, 2000, at 12:30 in the morning, to Squall and  Rinoa Leonhart. She weighed five pounds, six ounces, and was twenty inches long. Laguna wiped her tiny body off and rinsed her mother’s blood from her hair, putting her in a small onesie as the ambulance finally arrived. Squall was still coiled protectively around  Rinoa , and he refused to let her go. He carried her onto the ambulance himself, allowing the EMT’s to take over only after he had secured her safety on a  Gurnee .

“Squall you go, I’ll bring Julia in the car, okay?” Laguna promised, feeling unsafe letting a newborn baby be bounced around in a vehicle with no car seat. Squall’s head wasn’t really thinking right, and he didn’t care what his father was saying, waving him off dismissively. “...whatever, just keep her safe.” His voice bled with worry, and Laguna shot him a reassuring smile as they drove away. 

He looked down at the little bundle in his arms, who he was holding for the very first time. “She’s safe with me, I promise.” He grabbed Julia’s blanket off the bed and wrapped her up, bouncing her softly in his arms as she tightened a little hand around one of his fingers. Her lips were quivering, like she wanted to cry, and Laguna pressed a small kiss to the tip of her nose. “Don’t you cry, little Bean. Mommy is going to be  fine; your Daddy is a force to be reckoned with. He isn’t losing her.”


	45. Chapter 45

Laguna was at his wits end. He frantically brushed knots from his long hair and put real clothes on, all the while having his eyes glued on his granddaughter, who he’d swaddled and laid in the middle of the bed. She was wailing, and Laguna’s little heart couldn’t take it. He wondered if this was what it had been like…when Raine passed. Had she been in that much pain? Had she bled to death while she struggled to love on their son as long as she could? He had seen the look in Rinoa’s eyes…that was the look of a mother that knew she was dying, that’s why she had demanded to see her baby.

_ Raine, our son can’t lose Rinoa. _ He prayed.  _ He isn’t like me. Squall is strong in so many ways that I’m not, but this…she is where he is weak. I’m honestly afraid he’d die with her.  _ He glanced back over at Julia and frowned. She was a newborn; she couldn’t come into this world only to be orphaned the same day. History wasn’t repeating itself; he wouldn’t allow it. Anything he needed to do, any expense he needed to pay to keep Rinoa alive and this family glued together, he was going to do. He pulled his phone from his pants pocket and dialed Ellone’s number. “Elle…hey, sweetheart. I need you to head to the hospital and be there for your brother, Julia made her entrance into the world and Rinoa…she isn’t doing so well. Meet me there, okay?”

Laguna pulled his screaming grandbaby into his arms and shushed her, cradling her tight against his chest. She nuzzled her little face into his chest and attempted to latch where she shouldn’t, and the laugh he let out was pained. He knew she had to be hungry, Rinoa hadn’t had the opportunity to try and feed her yet. “I’m sorry my love, I don’t have any of that.” He wondered whether or not he should stop for some formula before he met up with Squall, but he wasn’t sure that was his call to make. Rinoa wanted to breastfeed, and he didn’t want to take that first feeding away from her if it could be avoided.  _ We’ll get there and the placenta will be out and she’ll be all patched up. She can feed her then.  _ He thought, in an attempt at remaining positive.

Laguna slid his sandals on and bundled Julia tightly, bouncing her in his arms as he walked toward the front door. He jerked it open, stumbling backward several feet as he nearly smacked into the towering body that loomed in the doorway. Fiery red hair billowed behind her taught, muscular form, and Laguna was paralyzed in fear as he clutched Julia against him.

“President Loire, how lovely to see you again.” Adel breathed with a nasty smile. She eyed Julia as she stepped forward and Laguna’s lips curled back into a firm sneer.

“Don’t even think about it. I’m,” Laguna hesitated a moment, unsure of his words even has he spoke them. Someone was going to need to protect this little girl, and who better than her only grandparent? “…I’m her knight. Don’t come any closer.”

Adel’s sides would have split if they had been able, as peels of hearty laughter shook her large body. “Or what? What a pair you two will be, baby Sorceress and her middle-aged knight. I’m shaking in my boots.” She continued to stalk forward until she had backed Laguna into the wall behind him. “I’ve waited a long time to kill you. I think I’ll enjoy it.”

Laguna screwed his eyes closed, praying to any god that was listening as his fingers combed through Julia’s fine brunette hair. Adel had every reason in the world to want him dead, but Julia wasn’t even a day old. She had done nothing in her remarkably short life deserving of any harm. “Please. Do with me what you will but let me take my grandchild to the hospital first. She needs her parents.”

Adel tilted her head to the side and shook her head, almost as if she pitied him. “Why would I do that when I could have her for my own? Or better yet, I could just absorb her into my body and call it a day.” She threatened, reaching a hand out to touch the girls face.

Laguna slapped her hand away. “No! You had your chance for an heir, and it has passed. Julia is rightful heiress to Sorceress Rinoa’s powers, and she already possesses some of it, clearly, or you wouldn’t be here.”

Adel hissed. “Sorceress Rinoa would squander the child’s abilities, just as she squanders her own.”

“And that’s her business.” Laguna bit back, “And yours is yours. You have your own family, leave mine alone. I’m the one you’re mad at, take me and leave my girls the hell out of it.”

Adel found it humorous that Laguna honestly thought he was in a position to bargain with her, though his little speech had given her an idea. Adel  _ did  _ have her own family, he was right. Seymour was her only surviving relative, and he was a child yet himself. If she could use him to awaken Lucrecia from Oryx, she might be able to transfer her essence into the boy, once Oryx was ended. It was a round about way to gain a magic bearing heir, but she was suddenly unsure whether killing Laguna was in her best interests. Rinoa might have refused her once…but if dear old dad was on the line, she would have no choice but to help her annihilate the Orderless.

Laguna didn’t like the sudden change in Adel’s expression, and a long blade suddenly materialized in her hands. “Okay, Loire, since you think you’re so clever. I’ll make you a deal. Bind your soul to mine and I’ll leave Sorceress Julia alone. You have my word.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Your soul for Julia’s freedom. My daughter once did something similar, but her spell transferred her soul into another’s body upon her death. What I offer, binds our lives together in a more…literal sense. If I die, you die, and vice versa.”

Laguna didn’t understand, and he shook his head at her. Laguna had never been anything less than mortal, he had no power to offer her, and he was forty-five years old. He wasn’t exactly a fountain of youth, if that was what she was after. “You have nothing to gain from absorbing my—”

A wide grin stretched across her face and she wagged a finger at him. “Ah, ah, ah, that’s where you’re wrong. You underestimate how much those kids love you, Laguna. If our lives are tied, they cannot kill me without also killing you. They will be powerless to stop me.”

_ Then I’ll just kill myself.  _ Laguna thought, making his mind up immediately. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for any of his kids; Squall, Rinoa, Ellone…Julia. He kissed the top of the baby’s head gently and swallowed the hard lump forming in his throat. “And you swear you’ll leave my family alone?”

“I’ll even add it in as part of the spell if it helps you sleep at night. I will no longer be able to touch your family.”

Laguna didn’t need to hear another word. “Fine, then consider it done.”

Adel cackled and clapped her hands together with a wicked leer. “Excellent!” She grabbed one of Laguna’s hands and drew her blade, slicing into his palm before doing the same to herself. Her eyes fluttered closed as she forced her fingers between his, and began to chant in a low whisper. “Fithos, Lusec, Wecos, Vinosec.” Wisps of magenta and blood red engulfed their bodies, and Laguna screamed as the inside of his chest blistered with heat. It traveled hot and fast throughout his veins and he almost dropped Julia, whose face was bright red from crying and lack of oxygen. She was scared, and she gripped Laguna’s button down with her tiny fingers as hard as she could.

When it was finally over, Adel was gone, and Laguna was left with a squalling child and an impending sense of doom. By the time he made it to the hospital, Squall was pacing back and forth in front of  Rinoa’s hospital room, eyes red and swollen from crying. He was coming apart at the seams, though a small amount of relief touched his eyes as he caught sight of his family. “Where the hell have you been, I thought something happened?”

Laguna shrugged sheepishly, offering Julia out to him. Squall grabbed his daughter, snuggling her little body up to his chin as he attempted to sooth his own nerves. Julia finally stopped crying now that she was with her daddy, and he rubbed her back gently as he melted around her. They had only been a part for a short period of time, and he had already missed her so much. He had not been prepared for the way being a father would make him feel. 

“How’s mama doing?” Laguna asked gently. 

Squall frowned. “I d-don't know. They won’t let me see her.” 

It was about that time that the midwife stepped out into the hallway, and she folded her arms across her chest as she looked Squall up and down. She was prepared for a scene. “First Gentleman Leonhart...now that your daughter is here, we really should do some extra tests. Thirty-seven weeks is still early.”

Laguna didn’t like the pinched expression on her face, or the tone she used when addressing his son. He didn’t know how much time he had left to spend with his family, and he was not going to tolerate their abuse. “Tone it down a little. You can’t blame him for being upset earlier, he--”

The nurse pinched the bridge of her nose. “He yelled at me for doing a perfectly safe and medically necessary--”

“He didn’t know! His daughter was screaming and he was scared, he’s just a kid.” Laguna snapped.

“Prime example of why babies shouldn’t have babies!” She shouted back. “They’re eighteen years old, that baby would be better off adopted into a loving home, not raised by a bunch of teens playing house.”

The hurt and insecurity that crossed Squall’s face broke Laguna’s heart, watching as his blue eyes looked down at Julia like he’d just ruined her entire life by existing.  _ My house is loving...I’m young but I’m mature _ _ ....right _ _ ?  _ Squall thought, ebbing some renegade tears from his daughter's cheeks as she popped her little thumb into her mouth.  _ Who am I kidding...I have no idea what I’m  _ _ doing. _ _ Maybe it’s selfish to keep her just because I love her.  _ He sighed. The thought of someone else taking her home, though, or her growing up calling someone else daddy... it tore him up. 

Laguna could see the self-destruction written on his son’s face and he wrapped his arms around him tightly. Squall didn’t flinch, didn’t swat him away. He let Laguna pull him tight against his chest, just as he did with Julia, and the three of them embraced for a long moment. Every wall that Squall had ever built was out of commission, his brain was fried from the emotional overload. He cried into Laguna’s chest like he had never cried before, and Laguna pressed a soft kiss to his boy’s temple. “I have watched you love this child from the moment you found out she existed. You’re already a great father. Don’t let her talk you into something you’d regret for the rest of your life. Nothing in this world that is worth doing is easy.” He whispered, rocking Squall in his arms as he let several  years worth of pain spill out onto his shoulder. 

“If you tell a s-soul you’re dead.” Squall whimpered, and Laguna chuckled. There was his boy. Laguna had learned to love the brash edge to Squall’s personality. It reminded him a lot of Raine. He looked up, smiling at the thought of his wife.  _ When we meet again, soon...I’ll have to thank you for giving me the greatest gift I’ve ever received. Even if I got it seventeen years late. Raine, we...have an amazing kid. He does his mother proud.  _


	46. Chapter 46

Squall was still pacing, clutching his daughter as a million different things ran through his mind at once. Laguna was having a serious conversation with the nurse a few feet away, and right now Squall was more than happy to let Laguna handle everything that was going on. All he wanted was  Rinoa back, and if she didn’t wake up, he honestly didn’t know what was going to happen. It was getting to the point that Julia was fussy even for Squall, and he knew she needed to be with her mother. 

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered. “I did this. I let myself love her, I let myself believe that things with  Rinoa would be different. I married her. I put a child inside of her that she wasn’t ready to carry. And now there are two of us who will suffer when she...if she...” He bit his lip hard. He couldn’t take any of it back now, and he wouldn’t.  Rinoa had given him everything, she  _ was  _ everything, and in the  end they had made each other happier than they ever would have been apart. 

He looked down at his baby, his Bean, who he could never in a thousand years regret. They had made her together, and she was perfect in every sense of the word. He didn’t understand how anyone could think she was a mistake, or that she belonged anywhere else than right here in his arms. He didn’t care how old he was, there was no such thing as accidents, this baby existed because she was meant to, and he and  Rinoa were her parents because they were meant to be. If they hadn’t wanted her, it would have been different. But they did, desperately. They hadn’t expected her, but she was wanted all the same. “Don’t you listen to Nurse Rhodes. I’d sacrifice anything in the world to keep you with me, okay? You’re mine.”

Logically, Squall knew that she hadn’t, but he could have sworn Julia smiled up at him, and he died a little on the inside. He wished bitterly he had never hired Rhodes, who hadn’t seemed as careless when they’d initially entrusted her with the birth of their child. Their next child was coming into this world in a birthing center, this wasn’t happening again. He prayed that there would be a next time, and that the birth of their daughter wouldn’t be his last precious memory with  Rinoa . His wedding band felt heavy on his finger, and he tried with all the strength in his body not to crumble again. Julia sucked hard at the fabric on her blanket, wiggling grumpily in her father’s arms as she fought to console herself,  She couldn’t have looked more like her mother if she had tried, with her little lips turned down into an irritated pout.

Squall grimaced, though his heart fluttered at the sight of  Rinoa clear as day on his little girl’s face. “I know you’re hungry...we can't wait much longer--” He trailed off as a real doctor finally opened his wife’s door.

“Mr. Leon--”

“Is she okay?” Squall interrupted loudly, plucking Laguna’s attention from his argument with the midwife. He ran to Squall’s side and put a supportive hand on his shoulder as they both squirmed with anticipation and a fierce need to storm into  Rinoa’s room. 

The doctor chuckled. “She’s recovering beautifully. Your name was the first thing she uttered when she opened her eyes. She’s been demanding to see you for ten minutes now. She’s  stable, I have no reason to deny her request.”

_ She’s demanding to see me? Noa... _ Squall didn’t wait to hear anything else. He pushed passed the doctor with a breathless “thank you” as he tore into the room.  Rinoa was laying there, fragile as glass, though her brown doe eyes seemed bright with happiness as she caught sight of her husband. 

“Squall! Julie!” Squall slid Julia into  Rinoa’s arms and wrapped his own around her as tight as he possibly could. He could feel her sweet lips smile against him and he buried his face into her silken onyx hair. “I thought I’d never see you again.” She whispered. 

“Baby that’ll never happen.” Squall swore solemnly, and he didn’t give a shit who heard him. Squall would be happy if he never left Timber’s boarders ever again. They were going to be happy and safe and fuck anything else that was going on outside of their bubble. Squall was sick of it. Sick of constantly being in danger of losing one another, or their little one. He was going to have to up his game...this knight would shield both his Sorceresses with all that he had. He could do this. He could do anything as long as she stayed by his side. 

Julia let out an impatient cry, tugging on her mother’s hospital gown. No small amount of excitement shot through  Rinoa , and she reluctantly pulled out of Squall’s embrace to tug the bland medical attire down. Julia latched on firmly to one of  Rinoa’s nipples, and her pale hands tenderly caressed her little face as she guzzled happily. “Someone was hungry.”  Rinoa winced slightly at the weird sensation, but she had ached to bond with her baby, and her face seemed to glow. 

Squall was enraptured with the sight, thankful that she knew how to latch all on her own. He had been mildly concerned her motor skills might have been slowed by her earliness, though that was clearly not the case. His girl was strong as her mother, and he couldn’t have been any prouder. “Please don’t ever scare me like that again.” Squall couldn’t let go, clutching his arms around her as best he could while she fed their child, though  Rinoa didn’t seem to mind at all. She didn’t want him to let go. 

Rinoa’s breasts were bare, and while Laguna had seen an awful lot of his daughter-in-law during the birth, he didn’t feel like he should be intruding on her like this. His eyes were glued to the floor, and he shuffled awkwardly toward the door. “I should uh...this is intimate...” He excused himself to go see if  Ellone had  arrived. 

Rinoa looked so happy, and so...Squall wasn’t sure what the right word was...but motherhood suited her. He watched her watch their daughter, while her body did the miraculous. Squall was in awe of what a woman’s body was capable of, of what his Noa was capable of. He couldn’t keep his hands off her, running his fingers lovingly along her collar bones as his arms remained coiled around her shoulders. He was so proud of her. She was president of a nation they had fought and bled for, she had given their child life, and she was still an active member of the Forest Owls. She really would have made an excellent  SeeD if she hadn’t fallen pregnant. “Did they...get everything fixed? Are you going to be okay?”

She smiled up at him, reaching a hand to lace her fingers between his own. “The placenta is out, my cervix is closing, and the bleeding has stopped. The blood transfusion went really well. I’m going to be fine, Squall. The doctor even said there wasn’t any trauma to my womb, so...” She trailed off, a happy chuckle passing her lips as Julia made a cute noise around her breast. 

He knew what she meant. They were safe to have more, if they wanted. He smiled back at her, all of his anxiety from before melting off of him the longer he was with her. He hardly noticed when the midwife walked back into the room, until she sat down in the chair on the side of  Rinoa’s bed opposite of Squall. 

“Good to see you awake, Madame President. I was hoping I could have a few words with you?”

Rinoa hummed. “I think I’d really rather have some alone time with my husband and child. It’s been a rather long day for all of us.” 

The midwife nodded. “I understand that, but that is...sort of what I wanted to talk to you about.” Squall pursed his lips, and he shook his head at Rhodes. If she upset his wife after  everything she had been through today he was going to tear her throat out.  Rinoa needed to rest. 

“I compiled a list of potential parents for you to consider, should you wish to think about adoption. I don’t want to pry, President Leonhart, I don’t...but you are very young, and you and your husband are in budding places of power. Julia might not get the kind of support that she needs.” She pulled out a manila folder, and  Rinoa shot a panicked look at her husband, as if this was his idea. 

“Squall...” Her arms wove around their daughter like she was terrified someone would come and rip her out of her arms. Squall’s grip on her tightened, and his expression darkened into a stony scowl. 

“That is not for you to decide. You don’t get to talk to my wife like she is incapable of making her own decisions. Julia is  _ our  _ daughter, not yours. You’re fired, get out of  Rinoa’s face.” He barked, throwing an arm out to the side and pointing at the door. 

“M-Mr. Leonhart--”

“I said out. Now!” Rhodes jaw clenched, fists gripping her folder, which the threw at the foot of  Rinoa’s bed as she stormed out of the room.  Rinoa’s eyes were damp when he looked down at her, and he shook his head gently. “Noa, I didn’t...I don’t want that. I want to keep our daughter. But...if it’s something that you want to discuss, it’s just as much your decision as it is mine. We’re a team.” He promised softly, and he wanted her to know he valued her opinions and her feelings. He refused to treat her the way Caraway had treated her  her whole life. 

Rinoa shook her head, bringing Julia up to her shoulder to burp her now that she was done eating. She pressed her lips against her little head, and Julia snuggled happily against her mommy’s body. “They’ll have to take her from my cold dead hands.” 

Squall hadn’t expected such an angry, protective answer. Her maternal instincts were clearly in high gear, and it made him happy. He pressed a kiss into her hair and nodded. “I’ll keep you both safe. I meant what I said, before I left for  Esthar . I’ll do anything you ask of me. Anything. I’ll be both your Knights. You’ll want for nothing.” 

Rinoa laughed. “You don’t have to try so hard, Squall. You’ve already given me all that I want. Just you. Our life together.” 

Squall couldn’t stop the forceful kiss that he planted on her lips at that, blushing as he heard a familiar chuckle from the doorway. Laguna and  Ellone were both there, grinning, and Laguna gestured behind him briefly. “Speaking of knights...I have something I need to talk to you about, Squall. Now that we know Noa is going to be okay.” 

Squall frowned slightly. He didn’t want to leave  Rinoa’s side, but Laguna looked serious, and a small pang of worry hit his stomach. It wasn’t like his father, to be so somber, especially with  Rinoa on the mend. He kissed  Rinoa one more time, and leaned to press a small one to the back of Julia’s head. “I’ll be back soon. I promise.” 


	47. Chapter 47

Squall left  Rinoa and Julia’s side reluctantly, and followed his father out into the hallway.  Ellone stayed behind to meet her niece for the first time, and Laguna was thankful that it would only be the two of them. He wasn’t entirely sure that he wanted  Ellone to know what was going on. He had already put her through so much. Squall folded his arms across his chest, leaning back against the wall behind him. “Spit it out, Dad, what’s going on?”

Laguna was quiet for a long moment. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin what had been built between them these last nine months. Laguna wanted to be around for a long time. He wanted to watch Julia grow into a young woman, and he wanted to be the kind of Grandparent that was only a few minutes down the road whenever he was needed to babysit, or help out. He wanted to be the kind of father that Squall deserved, for once. But if his death was necessary to make sure his child got to keep his wife and  baby, Laguna could live with that. He couldn’t  look at his son as he spoke. “Squall, I. ..hope I’m not overstepping any boundaries, but Adel showed up at the house after you left, and I. ..sort of declared myself Julia’s Knight.” 

There was a lot packed into that sentence, and Squall’s face twisted as he wrestled with the terror that gnawed at his insides.  _ Adel had been inside our house?  _ The very thought of her breathing Julia’s air choked the  SeeD . “What the hell do you mean? Adel just walked up to the house on a leisurely stroll?” He drawled sarcastically, blue eyes biting with an ice Laguna hadn’t seen in a while. It stung. “She’s my daughter, I’m perfectly capable of protecting her myself.”

Laguna nodded. “I know you are. But you’re already  Rinoa’s Knight. That comes with protecting her from not only outside forces, but from her own powers...and well, I just thought there would be times when protecting them both with that level of devotion would be hard. Like if both of them were in danger, and you could only save one...let me help shoulder the burden Squall. Let me keep my grandchild safe.” 

The sharp sting of jealousy loosened a little, and Squall knew Laguna’s heart was in the right place. Laguna was an idiot ninety percent of the time, but he was an idiot that loved Jules with his whole heart, and who knew how to fight decently well for a man his age. He huffed. “Fine, you’re her...Knight...but my word is still law on what is best for my daughter, understand?”

Laguna nodded. “Of course, you’re her father.” 

Squall nodded, fidgeting uncomfortably with the direction this conversation was heading in. Laguna and Julia both had made it to the hospital unscathed, and neither of them were strong enough to withstand an attack from a Sorceress that powerful unprotected. So that begged the question...what had Laguna done? “Dad, look at me. Please tell me you didn’t do anything stupid. Tell me you got scared of your own shadow. No one was at our house.” 

Laguna’s bright green eyes finally connected with Squall’s own sapphire orbs and he had his answer with one glance. There was a melancholy that floated between them, and Squall shoved his hands in his pockets as he bit his bottom lip hard.  _ What the hell have you done?  _ He wanted his family safe, and whether he admitted out loud or not, that very much included Laguna. Laguna smiled, though it was hard for him to force the words from his mouth. “Adel was there for Julia. She was going to take her, Squall, and I couldn’t...I wasn’t going to allow that.” 

“What did you do?” It was barely more than a whisper, and Laguna put his  hands on Squall’s shoulder. 

“Adel asked me to link my life to hers in exchange for her word that she would be unable to touch Noa and Julie. She seems to think my life is enough to keep you from destroying her a second time.”

“It is!” Squall hissed, rage boiling under his skin as he stared at his father. Laguna had lost his fucking mind if he thought for one moment that he was going to do anything that would jeopardize his life. 

“It’s my life, it isn’t your choice to make, kiddo. I would do anything for our family, and I don’t mind to take my own life so that they can live the life they deserve to life, with you.” 

Squall jerked his arm out to the side, and panic scorched his lungs as he fought to breathe through the betrayal that was settling into his body. His eyes misted over, and he hated himself for the resurgence of emotions flooding his body for what felt like the fiftieth time that day. “How are you supposed to be my daughter’s Knight if you aren’t here anymore? Don’t you dare abandon her! You don’t get to just show up and insert yourself into my life and then throw us away again. It’s one thing to leave me, but I am not going to allow anyone in my child’s life who will flake on her when she needs them. She will  _ not  _ grow up the way I did! Either you’re her grandfather or you’re a stranger, take your pick. I don’t even want to think about how you’re abandoning Rinoa, too.”

Laguna had expected him to be upset, but the level of hurt that bled from Squall’s body wounded Loire. He hadn’t realized Squall felt that strongly about their budding relationship with one another, as if he was an irreplaceable part of their family. Laguna didn’t want to abandon anyone, or for them to feel like this was his way of copping out of being part of their lives. But what other choice did he have? “Squall I love you. I will always love you, and I love  Rinoa , and  Yevon knows I love little Julia with my entire being.” Laguna had to break eye contact for a moment, choking tears back down in an attempt at composing himself. “But I don’t see another option. I wasn’t going to let her take your child from you the way you were taken from me.”

Squall didn’t know what to say. He was grateful that Laguna had protected his baby, but he wasn’t going to let him commit suicide. There had to be another way. “Julia and  Rinoa ...are not the only people that I love. I will find a way to kill her and spare your life. I promise.”

A tear rolled down Laguna’s cheek and he drew in a long breath. “I don’t know that it’s possible, son.”

“It has to be. I already thought I lost you once. I’m not doing it again.” He promised. It was clear from his expression that he wasn’t budging on the subject, and Laguna didn’t know what to do. It would be so simple, just to let him end it. One bullet in his mouth, he probably wouldn’t even feel it. What would happen to  Esthar if he didn’t? Or to Timber, even? Though he wanted nothing more than to believe in his son. Laguna didn’t want to die. 

“I don’t know that we can afford--”

“This isn’t up for discussion. Promise me. Promise me you’ll let me save you. Stay. If not for me then for Jules.  Laguna she needs you, please...you’re the only grandfather she has.” Squall begged, his voice tight and uncomfortable.

“I promise to let you try.” He relented. He cupped Squall’s face, though he shrugged from his touch with an angsty scowl. Now that  Rinoa had recovered, the war with  Esthar would likely be taking off, and Squall knew that would bring them in direct confrontation with Adel. He needed to get in contact with  Edea , rally any known Sorceresses that were left surviving. Someone, anyone, had to have a solution to this mess his idiot father had gotten himself into.

“You go back in there and spend time with Julia. Maybe she’ll remind you of what you’d be missing if you...” He couldn’t make himself say it, and he pulled Laguna into a quick hug. Laguna wanted it to last, but Squall didn’t linger, tearing off to go have a word with the midwife, who was sulking in the background. 

Squall wasn’t in the business of making a scene where it wasn’t warranted, and  Rinoa didn’t need the stress. But  Rinoa wasn’t here right now and he wasn’t finished with Rhodes. He waited until Laguna had disappeared into his wife’s room before he slammed the manila  envelope she had presented them with earlier down on the counter before her. Rhodes flinched, and Squall had to steel himself not to punch her in the face. “What the fuck was that?” His voice trembled, and she looked at her hands the entire time he spoke. “Someone put you up to that, I know they did. You didn’t act like this before. Who was it?”

When Rhodes didn’t answer, Squall brought his fist down on the table hard. “Answer me!” 

“Brielle Heartilly!”

Squall blinked at her stupidly for a beat. “What?”

“Brielle  Heartilly called and asked me to have a word with your wife, claimed to be an aunt. She wanted someone else in the family to take custody of the child. Take a look at the list, you’ll see. I hadn’t wanted such a young kid pushed into the  Timberian office, especially someone who’d be distracted with a new baby, so I took the opportunity to speak with her, I’m s-s-sorry.” 

Squall didn’t know what to do with this information, and he shook his head.  Rinoa never talked about any extended family, and he doubted she remembered most of them, the way they kept away like the poor girl had the plague. It pissed him off that everyone seemed to treat the best person he had ever known like she was something beneath them, a possession caught up in a petty war between family members. He growled. “I don’t know who that is, and I don’t give a shit. If you ever so much as breathe my wife or child’s air  again I will shred you, do you understand me?” Squall’s voice was low, and Rhodes swallowed hard as his gaze burned into her soul. 

“Yes, sir.”


	48. Chapter 48

The entirety of  Balamb Garden was on its way to Timber, following the early morning phone call that  Rinoa was in labor. Zell,  Selphie , and Irvine were all huddled together in the Quad, letting out nervous energy through a couple rounds of Triple Triad, and  Quistis was busy in Fujin’s room, coaxing Seymour out of the bed. It had been a hard couple of months on the child, and he had a hard time sleeping as it was, so waking up in the wee hours of the morning was not on his agenda, no matter who was giving birth. 

Fujin was very close to finalizing the adoption, and  Quistis was determined that the last name  Deling would not remain the child’s legal name. Her long blonde hair was down in the way that Fujin liked, curled slightly today in soft ringlets that bounced at her hips. She was nervous, hands trembling slightly as she tickled Seymour beneath his arms. “Rise and shine, sweetheart. C’mon,  Fuu told you to be up ten minutes ago, don’t make her mad.”

Seymour groaned. “Quistyyyyy...” 

“ Quisty nothing, get up. I need your help with something.”

Seymour huffed and lethargically forced his torso up off the firm Garden mattress. His bright red hair was knotted into a nest atop his head, and he rubbed sleep from his golden-brown eyes. “ Whaddaya mean?”

Quistis’s soft sunset lips were curled into a sweet, anxious smile and she rustled his messy hair. “I have something to give  Fuu , and it’s really important. But I. ..I don’t know how to...”

Seymour’s entire face lit up. “A-Are you  gonna ...? You mean it?” 

Quistis laughed. “Is that okay with you?”

Was it okay with him? Seymour was overjoyed. All his life he had been bounced around from one person to another. His father had never been around, even before his death, and his mother had been so sick for such a long time, that he was constantly in the care of nannies or advisors. Then he lived with Seifer for that brief period of time and now...now he just wanted a stable family. He was tired of not belonging anywhere. “Leave it to me,  Quisty , I got this.” He said excitedly, winking at her as Fujin reentered the room. 

Quistis watched him, unsure of what was cooking in his little head as he bounced up and down on the bed. Fujin was surprised. “ENERGIZED?” Seymour was never this excited to be awake. 

“ Fuu ...you’re going to be...my  new mom right?”

Fujin smiled. “PLANNED. YES.” 

“Well that’s good, but...” He trailed off, wiggling down the bed and bouncing toward his adoptive mother. He took her hands in his own and swung her arms from side to side in a barely contained elation. “What if...I don’t want just one mom? What if I want two?”

Fujin’s eyebrows furrowed and she shot a perplexed look at her girlfriend, whose hands were covering her face in embarrassment.  _ That was...very forward, kid.  _ Quistis thought, twitching as she noticed Fujin raise an expectant eyebrow. “EXPLAIN.” 

Quistis attempted to compose herself, squaring her shoulders back proudly and striding confidently toward the love of her life. Her face was stained pink, and for a moment she was unsure of what she was doing. They had been together several months now, and that had worked for Squall and  Rinoa ...but that being said, Squall and  Rinoa were obsessed with one another. What if Fujin wasn’t as ready or as devoted, yet? Her body wanted to shake, but she refused to succumb to her nerves, and she dropped down to one knee smoothly. “You’re giving Seymour a family and a home...and I want to be part of that. I want to give you both...my last name. If you’ll have it.”

Fujin was breathless, and she wanted to know she hadn’t misunderstood. “YOU...WANT...TO...” Fujin couldn’t find the words, and  Quistis stood, pressing her forehead against her own with a shy smile. 

“I want you to marry me.” She pulled Fujin’s eyepatch off, so she could look at every beautiful part of her. “Marry me... Fuu . Please?” Her hand very gently caressed over her bad eye, and Fujin nuzzled gently into her touch. 

“My canary,” Fujin whispered, grazing her lips against  Quistis’s own. Her hands wound supportively around  Quistis’s small waist, and her fingers tangled in the golden tresses she loved so dearly. “I thought I’d be the one asking.” She admitted, rummaging around for something in her pocket. She pulled out a simple silver ring, with a tiny gold canary perched in the center. 

Quistis was stunned, her eyelashes fluttering against the pale of her cheek as she blinked at her girlfriend. She pulled out her own ring, which was a sterling silver band encrusted with small yellow diamonds. They slid them on each other's  fingers , and  Quistis couldn’t help but laugh. “I assume that’s a...?”

“YES.” Fujin went in for another happy kiss, when suddenly Seymour cried out. They jerked to look at him, his head in his hands as he doubled over and crumbled down to the dirty dormitory floor. He was terrified, and his young voice screamed at absolutely nothing—talking to a voice that insofar as Fujin and  Quistis were concerned--just didn’t exist.

“Don’t be afraid. I’m not going to hurt you. You’re my little boy.” 

“N-No, I’m not...I don’t know who you are!” 

The voice chuckled. “Oh, come now. You’re going to break your grandmother’s heart. Didn’t your sweet mother ever tell you of our shared blood? Or of my greatness? It could all be yours little one. Rightfully yours.” 

Seymour thrashed around on the floor, hyperventilating as the disembodied voice continued to terrorize him. He’d never heard anything like it before. Fujin and  Quistis both had dropped to their knees, and  Quistis pulled the child’s head into her lap while Fujin attempted to pin down his flailing limbs. “Mama!” He cried into  Quistis’s lap, and she shushed him gently. 

“I’m right here, what is happening?!” 

Adel’s voice lost its sweet edge at the sound of Seymour calling  Quistis mama, and her growl sent a violent shiver down the boy’s spine. “Neither of those wretches are your mother, you would do well to hold your tongue. If you are going to address anyone other than Lucrecia as mother, it is going to be  _ me _ . You listen to me very carefully. When your precious Garden lands in Timber you will meet me at the TV station alone. If you don’t, I’ll make sure the very last thing you see are those women’s heads on a pike.” 

The ringing in Seymour’s ears lessened as Adel’s voice fizzled into nothingness, and he reached his arms out frantically for Fujin as snot ran down his face. “M-Mom!” Fujin pulled him into her chest and held him against her uniform tightly, locking eyes with her fiancée from over his shoulder. She couldn’t tell if it was Sorceress interference or some sort of medical emergency, and she scrambled for a cell phone in a hasty attempt at calling Dr. Kadowaki.

Back in  Esthar , Oryx couldn’t have been any happier. He had named himself Supreme Leader of the Eastern Continent, and what was left of the citizens were already eating out of the palm of his hands. The civilians had killed each other in droves, turned against one another one by one as The  Orderless spread panic and hate through the streets.  Ultimecia’s memory already had the city on edge, but the return of Adel? It was all too easy to turn those who had lost loved ones in the Sorceress War against any and all magic sympathizers...including those who ran the government. 

Esthar was marching their forces into  Trabia under his orders, and soon they too would crumble under his boot. When Adel perished, and the entire continent saw him as a god, he would infiltrate and annihilate the west, and all would be his. Magic would be purged, and he would lead the New World to eternal glory in Hyne’s name. He couldn’t wait to spill  Rinoa’s blood and drag her filthy corpse through the streets of the county she so loved.  Rinoa , Julia,  Edea ...he was so close to total extermination. He’d hunt down every last one of them. 

What Oryx failed to realize, was that eliminating magic, something that was as natural to the world as water or air, was virtually impossible. The blood of a thousand Sorceresses could run through  Esthar’s soil, and their powers would still be passed along to another. That was how it worked. A Sorceress could not die in peace, without passing her magic to the next available female body. How many  Estharian mothers now carried daughters doomed to be born to such a fate? It was a vicious cycle, and there was one such unlucky girl, whose powers had been forced upon her mere days ago, who lived in the very part of  Trabia that was now being ripped to shreds by  Orderless soldiers.

When Julia  Heartilly had died, it had shocked the entire world into mourning. Julia had become well known, and well loved, especially in the west, and her baby  Rinoa had been locked away by her father, heavily protected from the outside world. But  Rinoa wasn’t Julia’s only family. Her sister, Brielle, lived an obnoxious life on the  Trabian boarder. She mooched off her sister's fame, and was something of a celebrity herself via association. Talentless, but beautiful, and wealthy enough to keep up the intrigue. Brielle hated the west, and blamed the entire military for their lack in protecting her sister. The military was clearly no place to raise a family, and politics got people killed. This was why, once word had spread that Timber’s little President had been rushed to the ER post-delivery, Brielle was adamant that any baby born to their family had no business being raised in any association with the western regimes, especially now that  SeeD was involved. Her niece's decision to marry a mercenary made her sick, after all that had become of sweet Julia.

Like her little sister, Brielle had also given birth to a daughter, several years older than  Rinoa was now. Her name was Snow, and she had recently married an older solider, Axel  Tilmitt , who had lost a wife and daughter in the Sorceress War himself. Brielle had disinherited the girl, not only for running off with a high-ranking soldier, but a soldier that was over ten years older than her. Snow was heavy with the couple's first child, and  Axel had been keeping her under strict lock and key.

Orderless boots on  Trabian soil terrified the couple, who had recently discovered that magic had been thrust upon an unsuspecting Snow. She and their unborn daughter,  Rikku , were now in a severe amount of danger. The more Sorceresses that were slaughtered, the more families would be forced into these terrifying conditions. Oryx had no idea that he while he was breeding hatred for magic in  Esthar , there were others suffering around the continent from spontaneous  Sorceresshood , and not all families would go down quietly. For every  Etharian who hated magic there was an entire  Trabian family fighting for justice for the mothers, sisters, and daughters who were now in danger of being murdered in their own homes. 

Snow  Tilmitt was certain that after her mother had stuck her nose in where it didn’t belong, her cousin back in Timber would want nothing to do with her...but she had to try. Their reputation was growing throughout Gaia the longer Timber prospered, and Snow and Axel knew that there was no one else in the world that would understand what they were going through, the way  Rinoa and Squall Leonhart would. The  Orderless had to be stopped, and the couple was willing to stop at nothing to create a safer future for both their little girl, and their new second cousin Julia in Timber. It would be a long and bitter fight against  Esthar , and the  Trabian government saw no reason why they shouldn’t join in on the Western war immediately. It was Gaia against the  Orderless now. The Sorceresses and their Knights weren’t going down without a fight. 


	49. Chapter 49

A tiny cry filled the night air, and bloodshot eyes creaked open as they were ripped from sleep for the umpteenth time. Rinoa went to stand, put her husband's hands pushed her back down on the bed as he pressed a small kiss to her temple. “Don’t you dare. I’ve got her.” 

“What if she’s hungry?” She whimpered, and Squall chuckled at her concern as he pulled the covers back over her. 

“Baby she ate thirty minutes ago, you can sleep.” He promised. Squall was pretty sure he knew what was up, Julia had fallen into a pattern the few short days they had been home from the hospital. The couple would put her down in her bassinet around eight pm, she’d sleep until about ten, wake up needing to be changed, sleep until twelve before needing to eat, and then around twelve-thirty she’d get upset for no apparent reason, but Squall had figured it out. Squall was a bit of a night owl, and he didn’t usually come to bed until around midnight. Rinoa was more on the baby’s schedule, especially since her body was still recovering, and Squall would lay down with Rinoa until she fell asleep, before getting up to work on some paperwork he’d bring home from the Garden. His little girl was smart, she had learned her daddy’s sleep schedule. 

Julia was a mommy’s girl in the mornings, she liked to snuggle her after her morning feeding, and she’d tug on Rinoa’s long hair like it was the most curious thing in the world. Her big blue eyes followed her mother wherever she went, like she already admired her. But at night, night was time with daddy, from the moment he came home from Garden at dinner time onward. Squall picked her up from her bassinet and she went silent at an instant. His lips curled into a smirk, and while he knew he was spoiling her, he couldn’t make himself put her back down. 

Squall climbed back into the bed, wrapping one arm securely around Rinoa as she snuggled back into his side, and his free arm coiled around their daughter as she curled up on top of his chest. He pulled the comforter up to her little chin, and she cooed quietly as she wiggled to get comfortable and her little fingers rested against his cheek. Angelo was rolled onto her back, snoring at the foot of the bed, and Squall was warm, happy to be surrounded by all his girls. He couldn’t have been more grateful to Rinoa. The life she had blessed him with was absolutely perfect. 

Laguna and Ellone had finally moved into their house down the street, and they were letting several of Squall’s friends stay with them while they visited the baby. Zell had wanted to stay at the Leonhart residence, but Squall had been unable to handle his overzealousness with his daughter, 24/7. Zell had a tendency to tote the child around like she was more a football than an infant, and while Rinoa thought it was harmless, Squall nearly had an aneurism every time she was jostled the wrong way.

There would be a summit in Deling City in just a few days, where the war would be officially declared, and Squall was worried about Timber’s involvement. They were the first family, whether they made the decision to declare war with their political peers or not, they would be expected to attend. He didn’t like the idea of Julia traveling that far, let alone being within a ten-mile radius of the summit. They were a young and controversial country right now, and not everyone was happy with the independence that swept the west following Timber’s example. Deling City was not safe for any of them.

Squall frowned slightly, glancing from his daughter’s tiny sleeping face to Rinoa as she buried her nose into the crook of his neck. He would die if he ever lost this. He wanted to hire soldiers, or anyone, to keep his girls safe while they were in Galbadia, but he knew better than to suggest anything like that to Rinoa. She blamed her father’s overcautiousness and insistence for guards for her mother’s death…and maybe she was right to. But how else was Squall to protect her? He’d have to escort her himself, everywhere. He needed to get Lion Heart ready.

He tried to shake his worries as sleep attempted to take him, he’d need to be up relatively early for work tomorrow. His blue grey eyes fluttered, body relaxing around the sweet warmth of his family as he sank into their new mattress. Rinoa had felt so guilty about ruining the other, though Squall wouldn’t have been mad at her in a thousand years for fighting to bring their baby into the world. The mattress meant absolutely nothing. She and Julia were all that mattered.

Squall had been asleep a mere matter of minutes before the doorbell was rung repeatedly, and Julia started crying. Both parents groaned. Anger blossomed in the Headmaster’s chest, handing his sleepy baby to her mother as he slid back out of the bed for the third time that night. Rinoa rocked her gently in her arms, and Squall smiled at her, though his eyebrows furrowed with worry has he noticed the dark circles under her eyes. “I’ll be right back, I promise, and I’ll get her back to sleep so you can rest.”

“Squall, you don’t have to—”

“I want to. You’re up with her all day, the least I can do is let you get some sleep at night.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek and shot off down the stairs as whoever was outside impatiently rang the bell three more times. Squall was ready to murder whoever was on the other side of the door, but when he unlatched the deadbolt and ripped it open, his heart dropped into his stomach.

“Squall…”

It was Quistis. As long as he had known her he had never seen her cry, but her face was swollen and blotchy, and she looked like she’d seen a ghost. Squall swallowed his anger, eyes softening as he spoke. “What is going on?”

Quistis could hear Julia screaming in the background, and her expression twisted with guilt. “Oh, Squall…I’m so sorry, I didn’t even think about the baby…I just…didn’t know who else to turn to.”

_ Maybe your fiancée?  _ Squall thought, glancing at the ring on Quistis’s left hand. Somehow everything was always his problem, and he didn’t even attend Balamb Garden anymore. “Don’t…worry about it. Tell me what’s going on.”

Quistis took a deep, steadying breath and pointed back toward Laguna’s house down the road. “Fujin and I woke up to a weird noise, and when we got up Seymour was missing. We can’t find him anywhere; he isn’t at Laguna’s or the Garden a-and I don’t know what to do. Fujin is out scouring the woods around Laguna’s house for him now.”

Squall brought a hand up to his forehead. He was never going to get any sleep, there was no way he could just leave a child out in those woods, scared and alone. Timber’s woods were full of wild animals…and that freaking PuPu that Squall still wasn’t sure he hadn’t hallucinated. “Let me get dressed. You go help Fujin look and I’ll be there in a moment.”

Quistis nodded and Squall ran back to the bedroom. He hated to do this…he had just promised her she could go back to sleep. He shot Rinoa an apologetic smile and she shook her head at him with a giggle. “Gotta go be a knight in shining armor?”

He frowned. “I’ll only ever be  _ your _ Knight. Always.” He swore. “I’ll get Laguna. He can watch Jules while you sleep.”

Rinoa shook her head. “Squall, sweetheart, I’ve got her. You all go and do what you need to do. I’m her mom, I’ll take care of her.”

Squall sighed. “I know you’re her mom, and you’re a great one. But even the best mother’s need sleep, Noa. She needs you healthy.  _ I  _ need you healthy.” He said softly, reaching to brush a rogue strand of hair from her lovely face. He was afraid Julia wouldn’t go back to sleep, her little face was turning red, and she looked at him like he had betrayed her deepest trust for daring to remove her tiny body from his chest. He leaned to press a kiss to Julia’s forehead, whispering an apology as he forced himself to head back out into the balmy, hot July night.

Laguna came the moment Squall called, and he practically ran to the house. He was also concerned that  Rinoa get some sleep, though his motives were a little more selfish than Squall’s. With the  Balamb gang hanging out in Timber for the last few days he had hardly seen his granddaughter, and he was only a ten-minute walk from her. He wanted to soak up as much quality time with her as he could before Zell came poking around again. 

Rinoa had put Julia back on her breast, to sooth her, and she was singing to her gently. “In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me? Was it fate, that brought us close and now leaves me behind? A voice from the past, joining yours and mine, adding up the layers of harmony. And  so it goes on and on, melodies of life, to the sky beyond the flying birds. Forever on and on--”  Rinoa trailed off with a happy laugh as Julia’s mouth slid off her nipple, eyes glazed over in awe at the sound of her  mother's voice.

“Do you like that song, pretty baby? I used to sing it to you all the time when you were inside my tummy.” Julia’s fingers curled around  Rinoa’s and she cooed sweetly up at her mother. There was her little girl, now that she’d calmed down.  Rinoa peppered her cheeks with kisses, and Julia wriggled with pure joy under her mama’s touch. 

Laguna was watching from the doorway with a sappy smile on his face, and he cleared his throat to announce his presence. “You have a beautiful voice, Noa. You sound just like your mother.” 

Rinoa grinned sleepily at her father-in-law, chuckling as she tucked her breasts back into her nightgown. “Thank you. I told Squall he didn’t have to send you, I’m okay.” 

Laguna shook his head. “I wanted to come. You look worn out. I’ll get her right to sleep, you won’t be missing a precious moment, I promise.”  Rinoa looked grateful, and she handed Julia tentatively over to Laguna. Julia whimpered, like her world was about to crumble now that both of her parents had passed her off, and Laguna puffed his bottom lip out in a pout. 

“Aw, don’t cry for your Papa, he just wants to love on you.”  Rinoa mumbled, already falling asleep as her head hit the pillow. Laguna bent to kiss his daughter-in-law on the forehead before carrying the baby out of the room and closing the door gently. 

“She’s right, you know. I just  wanna love on  ya .” Laguna said, laying down on the couch and wrapping a blanket loosely around the two of them. “I’m sure I’m not as high on your favorites list right now as your mommy and daddy, but just you wait. I’m  gonna be the cool grandpa. You want ice cream for breakfast? Done. You want to watch scary movies when your parents say you can’t? Done. Want to paint my toenails and braid flowers into my hair? Anything you want, angel.” He promised, rocking her back and forth as her big blue bug eyes began to flutter. 

“Your daddy was right. I want to be your Knight, forever, and I want to be your best friend. I don’t...I don’t want to die, Julie. And I’m going to fight to get us out of this mess, okay? I won’t abandon you and your father if I can help it. I promise.” Julia got still in Laguna’s arms, and soon she was fast asleep. Laguna’s own eyes were pretty heavy, and smiled to himself as he got to drift off for the very first time feeling like an actual father. 


	50. Chapter 50

Squall slunk around the shadows that emanated from the thickening forest scape. Lion Heart scraped the uneven ground as he dragged it sluggishly at his side, fighting off the drowsy fog that lingered before his eyes. Seymour was a well-behaved, smart child. Wondering off into the woods alone wasn’t like him, and fear pricked the hairs on the back of Squall’s neck. Something had happened. Something awful. Squall didn’t want to be the one to say it, but he knew it was true. Seymour wasn’t in these woods. 

“Seymour  Trepe , if you’re out here you better say so before you give your mothers a heart attack.” He called out, praying with all that he had that he was wrong. His cry was met with silence, and he could feel glowing eyes on him from the bushes. If he made too much  ruckus, he was sure to rouse either wild beast or monster, and he pressed his lips into a hard line. 

There had been too much loss. Seifer was dead,  Rinoa’s father was dead, Laguna had one foot in the grave as it was—Squall was not allowing anyone else to disappear right under his nose. To fade into a memory. Seymour was twelve years old. None of this was fair. A loud rustling tore the Headmaster from his thoughts, and he stumbled backward in surprise as a  Geezard slithered out to greet him. Its skin was grey and mangled, crimson blood and tissue weaving through the rotting maze of slimy flesh as it gnashed its razor-like teeth at him. 

The creature’s bowed legs shimmied forward quickly, and it lunged its reptilian body at Squall. Lion Heart came down on the  Geezard’s neck hard, slicing through bone as thick plasma sprayed across Squall’s sweaty face. His cold blue eyes darted from bush to bush, daring something else to cross him before he felt a clammy hand graze the back of his shoulder. A heavy combat boot spun out from under Squall’s body, crushing the small body behind him as he pivoted out of range. 

When Squall’s eyes fell on his assailant his stomach lurched, and he dropped his  gunblade with a clatter as he rushed to the boys' side. It was  Sasuke , the kid from the  Chocobo Sanctuary. Squall hadn’t even known there  _ was  _ a  Chocobo forest anywhere near here, and he knelt at the child’s side. He was awake, but tears rolled down his cheeks as he held his arms tight against his torso. “I’m so sorry...are you...okay? What the hell are you doing out here?” 

For the first time since he’d met the vagabond child, he wondered bitterly where the kid's parents were. He would never in a million years let Julia roam the way this child did. It was so dangerous. A small “ kweh ” could be heard in the near distance, and a tiny  Chicobo ran to  Sasuke’s side and nudged him with its little beak. Squall recognized the animal as Boko, who had often traveled with the party back in the  Ultimecia days. The boy reached to scratch the tiny bird’s face, speaking finally, though he struggled to breathe. “I g-got ran out of the  Chocobo Forest in  Trabia ...they’re b-burning the cities...”

Sasuke coughed hard and Squall was terrified he’d broken the child’s ribs. He scooped him into his arms and allowed Boko to climb up onto his shoulder before he stood. “My wife and I live not far from here. She’s a...” Squall knew he was just a boy, but times were dangerous, and he didn’t feel safe throwing the word Sorceress around. “...healer. You’re coming home with me.” 

Sasuke didn’t argue, curling into  Squall’s chest as he sprinted back toward his house. His stomach was in knots, terrified that he’d seriously injured a child, terrified that he couldn’t find Seymour, terrified that the trouble in  Trabia was related or Oryx or Adel. Squall whizzed past his sleeping father and daughter in the living room and nudged his bedroom door open gently.  Rinoa was fast asleep, and Squall loathed having to wake her. He laid  Sasuke on his side of the bed and bent to caress the side of  Rinoa’s face. “Noa...angel, I need you to wake up.”

The urgency in her husband’s voice startled  Rinoa , and she jerked as she sat upright in the bed. “What’s wrong? Is Julie okay?”

Squall forced a smile, though she could tell something was eating him alive. “She’s fine, I promise...I just...I found this kid outside, he startled me and I. ..please help him.” Squall’s voice was strained, and understanding flooded her features. Squall had been working in the Garden as Headmaster for several months now, and he wasn’t in the habit of drawing and stocking magic anymore. She rolled over to look at the child, who was still sobbing, and she gently pushed his drenched brunette hair from his eyes. 

“Hey, it’s  gonna be alright. Tell me where you’re hurting, I’ll make it all better.” Her tone was motherly, and it seemed to sooth him a little as he sniffled and lifted up his shirt to reveal his black and blue chest. Squall averted his gaze, biting his lip as guilt seared his lungs. He had hit the boy hard. “This might sting a little.”  Rinoa warned, placing her hands on his chest as softly as she could. “Curaga.” 

Sasuke wiggled uncomfortably, but his tears ceased as his pain fizzled out and the bruising significantly lessened.  Rinoa pressed her fingers in and around his ribs, checking for broken bones. Thankfully there weren’t any, just a few deep contusions along his sternum. She smiled. “See? All better. He’s fine, Squall, you didn’t do nearly as much damage as you think you did. Looks worse than it is.” 

Squall swallowed hard, braving a glance over at the child, who had quieted and was staring at  Rinoa like she was an angel. He knelt at his bedside, mulling his words over in his head for a moment before he spoke. What  Sasuke had said back in the woods that troubled Squall, and he knew that as close as  Trabia was to  Esthar , any burning of their cities was no coincidence. “Where are your parents, kid? Did they make it out of  Trabia too? I need you to tell me what happened.”

“What parents?”  Sasuke muttered dejectedly. “Why do you think I try to make so much money off my  Chocobos ? I have to feed myself; it’s been this way for almost as long as I can remember.”  Rinoa’s heart shattered, and as she made eye-contact with Squall he knew exactly what she was thinking. She wanted to keep him, or at the very least help find him a home. They weren’t releasing this kid back into the woods to suffer. 

“Do you know why someone is attacking  Trabia ? Or who?”

Sasuke was quiet for a long moment, as if he were afraid to say. His dark brown eyes looked  Rinoa up and down before he let out a small whimper. “You’re a Sorceress, aren’t you, ma’am? That didn’t look like para-magic.” 

Rinoa’s lips folded downward slightly. “I. ..yes . I am. I hope that doesn’t make you uncomfortable.”

Sasuke shook his head, tears filling his eyes again as he broke her gaze. “Please stay away from  Trabia .” He whispered. “They’ll kill you, too.” 

What most of  Sasuke’s clients didn’t know, was that he’d been raising his baby sister his entire life. They had been orphaned when he was six and she was one, and he had sheltered her from the elements and starvation as best he could with the  money he made breeding and catching  Chocobos . He was only ten years old now, and Sango would have been five this year if the  Orderless hadn’t...he shook his head wildly. “M-My sister was a Sorceress. I don’t know if our mother was, or if it was passed to her another way. But they knew where I was hiding her, and while I was out w-working she was...”

Sasuke buried his face into  Rinoa’s chest and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. That was all they needed to hear to confirm Squall’s fears. The  Orderless were on the move, and the people in  Trabia were in grave peril.  Selphie needed to be told, and the summit needed to move forward quickly. Squall didn’t know what to do, they still needed to find Seymour, and he was terrified that it was already too late. What if Adel had gotten her hands on him? He was her only living family. “Noa, we need to have a meeting with not only our Garden, but  Balamb’s too. We need to think very carefully about our next steps, people are dying.”

Rinoa nodded and opened her mouth to speak before her phone rang suddenly. She pulled it from their nightstand with a frustrated sigh. “Hello?”

The voice on the other line was that of Felicia Blackburn, a member of the resistance that had been helping out with Timber’s tiny makeshift government. She used to work at Timber’s hotel, and had always supported the Forest Owls, even when she couldn’t afford to be an active member herself. Rinoa had always held a great respect for her. “President Leonhart, I know that it’s late, I sincerely apologize. However, I have received a letter addressed to you from a former member of the  Heartilly family. You’re...going to want to read it immediately. The situation is dire.” 


	51. Chapter 51

His legs were like jelly as the young boy crept silently through the cobbled streets, his mother’s cadet jacket wrapped firmly around his shoulders. It was hot, but he was scared, and the fabric smelled like her. Seymour’s lungs were ablaze with panic, a thousand different scenarios racing through his mind as he made his way to the TV Station. Quistis and Fujin had enrolled Seymour in the Garden, and he had begun learning, though he hadn’t been in classes long enough to know more than a handful of useful protocols. He gripped Quistis’s whip, which he had borrowed from her closet, and his sweaty palms slid around the handle.

Seymour looked up to both Fujin and Quistis, and he couldn’t let them down, he had to do this on his own. His little heart beat wildly in his chest, and for a moment he thought it might bruise him. He shook as he ripped the door open, and a sinister laugh floated toward him the moment the Sorceress heard the creak of old metal. “I was starting to think you wouldn’t come. I was so looking forward to a new silver and blonde rug.”

Seymour hissed. “You have what you want, leave my family out of it.”

Adel’s laughter sputtered off with a menacing growl and she floated into his line of vision with a ferocity that startled the child. She snarled, and her muscular hands gripped his shoulders with a strength that could have easily injured him. “They are  _ not  _ your family; do you understand me? You belong to me now, child. As you always should have. And you and I are gonna have a little talk with your mother. Your proper mother.”

Seymour cocked his head to the side, brown eyes misting over as he remembered Lucrecia. She had suffered so long and had always been so sad. He didn’t like to think of her. “We can’t talk to her where she has gone.” He answered solemnly. 

Adel attempted a motherly smile, though it was out of place stretched across her wicked face. “That’s where you’re wrong, boy. Let me show you. Let me reunite you with your dear mother. Take my hand, we must be on our way to Trabia. All will be revealed soon enough.”

Meanwhile, Rinoa fought sleep as she clutched Felicia’s letter in her hand. She was now dressed, and she and Squall had left Laguna back at the house with the baby while they rendezvoused with the team from Balamb, Sasuke in tow. Rinoa was quiet, contemplative, and Squall gently pried the letter from her fingers so he could take a look at it.

He was surprised to read that she had received a letter from a family member, Rinoa’s family hadn’t attempted to contact her since before her mother died. They didn’t send so much as a birthday card, ever. It seemed her family only wanted anything to do with her when they needed something, and Snow’s little apology for Brielle’s behavior left a bad taste in his mouth. “The woman’s mother tries to flex for custody of our daughter, as if she has any right, and then she had the audacity to beg us for help?”

As far as Squall was concerned, he and Julia and Laguna and Ellone were Rinoa’s only family. He knew she felt the same way, and she grimaced deeply as she continued to think. “I’m neither Heartilly nor Caraway. I have left both of those names and their associations behind me. I’m a Leonhart, and that’s all I want to be.” She admitted softly. “But something inside me wants to help her, Squall. Not because we share blood, but because she’s got a daughter whose life is in danger, same as we do.”

Squall hummed. “It’s your choice, Noa. We need to rally the Sorceresses anyway, safety in numbers. If she’s as close to delivery as she makes it sound then she needs to deliver that baby here. I’m not sure a Sorceress is safe being born into any country on that side of the world right now. Timber needs to be prepared to be a Sanctuary.”

A proud smile lit Rinoa’s eyes and she squeezed Squall’s fingers. “We’re gonna do great things, Squall. The resistance, saving my people from genocide…Timber is going to be a beacon of hope.”

That was the first time Squall had ever heard Rinoa refer to other Sorceresses as her people, and it felt like a weight lifted off his chest. He was glad she was coming into her own, and wasn’t as ashamed to be who she was meant to be. He pressed a kiss to her temple. “You can do anything, Rinoa. And I’ll be right here with you.”

Sasuke was glued to Squall’s side, mildly terrified as they walked into the designated meeting area. There was a fountain in front of Timber Garden, and Cid and the others were waiting for them already by the time they arrived. Quistis and Fujin looked rough, pacing back and forth anxiously, as the others cast their gaze down to the ground. Squall wasn’t sure where to begin, but he hadn’t overlooked the last name of Rinoa’s cousin, and he handed the letter off to Selphie for further examination. 

Selphie’s dark green eyes were confused as she read the letter over twice, her fingers tracing the name Axel  Tilmitt like it was something sacred.  Selphie had been raised in the orphanage just the same as everyone else, but that name sounded so familiar. Her gut told her there was more than coincidence here, and she had to know if she was related to this man in some way. More important than that, however, was her homeland itself, and she shoved her hands in her back pockets in an attempt at keeping her composure. “Road trip to Trabia?”

Her voice was light as a feather, but Irvine could hear the undercurrent of terror that wove through her tone, and he wrapped his arms around her gently from behind. “Well, we have to think about this rationally, Seph. Not all of us can just up and wander off anymore.” He reminded her, tightening his arms around her waist. 

Irvine was right, and Squall folded his arms against his chest. Things couldn’t be the way they were before. He and  Rinoa had been tied to Timber in ways that required their near constant presence, and they were parents now on top of that. Adult life was more complicated than either of them had intended it to be. “That’s what we called this meeting about. There will be a summit in  Deling City in just a few short days. The leaders of  Galbadia and  Dollet both are declaring war on Esthar, and Timber is expected to weigh in on our vote as well. Initially I didn’t think it was a good idea, but it’s Noa’s decision to make, not mine, and I respect that. I’ve heard her concerns, and I’m standing by her choice to declare war with the others. Timber has to continue to be a leader, after winning independence for the entire continent, and we must also aid the countries who helped us accomplish that. She’s right.”

Selphie swallowed hard. “What does that have to do with Trabia?”

“ Esthar is in the middle of conquering  Trabia as we speak. We can’t speak for  Galbadia or  Dollet , but Timber is our country, and I am the one who makes our military decisions. So, live, in front of everyone at the summit, we are declaring Timber a Sanctuary for Sorceress refugees impacted by the war, and we will be offering them all shelter. I will be leaving most of the Garden behind, to protect these people, and following our first  SeeD graduation at Timber Garden I will be marching with my new  SeeD’s into  Trabia to fight.” Squall explained, though he was less than thrilled with the idea of leaving  Rinoa and Julia behind yet again. He turned to look at his wife, who was quiet, and he snaked an arm around her waist. “Please forgive me.” He whispered, well aware of his own broken promise. 

Rinoa’s eyes were full of unshed tears, but she smiled at him, and leaned her head against his shoulder with a small sigh. They hadn’t discussed that last part, but she knew it was coming. Her husband had been born and bred for this type of situation, and it was only fitting that he be the one that defended them from  Esthar . He was honestly the only one in Timber capable of making those sort decisions and sacrifices. “It’s okay.” She whispered back. “I’ll protect our daughter with my life. And you’ll come back to us, in one piece this time. You have to.” She breathed, choking back the cry that threatened to break loose from her chest. 

Squall brought her fingers up to his mouth and kissed them, squeezing her with all the love he had to give. “For you, I’ll survive anything.” He meant every word, and his own heart was heavy as he felt the silent tears drip from her cheeks to the shoulder of his jacket. He didn’t make this choice lightly. The last thing he wanted was to miss precious time with  Rinoa or his  Juli -Bean, who he knew would grow like a weed in his  absence . What if he missed the first time she ever rolled over on her own? Or held her little head up unassisted? What if missed the first time she ever crawled, or asked for one of them by name? What if...what if she didn’t even know him when he got back? That last thought shot pain through every part of his body, and he had to shake his head to clear it. What choice did he have? This was the only way he could protect her. 

Edea cleared her throat, and everyone turned to look at her. “ Balamb Garden won’t be left out. We’ll lend our  SeeD’s to the cause as well, won’t we Cid? And I and the junior classmen can stay and help with the refugees.” 

Cid didn’t seem sure. “If we do that... Edea , this won’t just be a war against  Esthar . If  Balamb involves themselves, then every  sovereign nation in Gaia will be fighting against  Esthar and in defense of  Trabia . It’ll be declaring a World War.”

Edea shook her head. “I’ve been a Sorceress before. My mind is made up. I’m sure our SeeD’s are in agreement, aren’t you children?” 

Selphie , Irvine, Zell, and  Quistis nodded, though Fujin decided to speak. “MY SON.” She demanded. “MY BABY.”  Quistis put a hand on the small of Fujin’s back and her lapis lazuli eyes begged Squall for information. 

“Fujin is right. Can we please take a moment to continue looking Seymour? We aren’t running off to  war without knowing he’s okay. Squall, did you find anything at all out there?” 

Squall’s stomach was hollow, and he avoided  Quistis’s gaze. Either Seymour was with Adel or he was dead, he could feel it. Seymour wasn’t in the woods, and there was nowhere else he could be. Children don’t just vanish into thin air. “ Quistis he’s gone. I’m sorry. I think storming  Trabia is the best chance we have at finding him. The only child out in those woods was  Sasuke , and he’s in need of a home. Orphaned.” He said softly, gesturing toward the boy at his side. 

Fujin’s hands curled into fists, and she shook slightly. Her entire life had been a goddamn shit show, and she was sick of losing everything in the world she had ever dared to love. Fujin would be damned if she lost  Quistis or Seymour the way she lost Seifer, but she was no  SeeD , and she couldn’t march off to war with the others. She had to do something useful while her fiancée fought for their child, and she extended a hand to  Sasuke . “COME.”

Sasuke looked up at Squall, and he nodded at the boy. He and  Rinoa had a newborn to look after, they wouldn’t be a good fit for raising the child right now, especially not with everything else that was currently on their plate. But Fujin was good with kids, and she was going to need a distraction while  Quistis was off risking her life for their entire future. He couldn’t think of anyone better to take in the child. “Go on. Fujin will take good care of you. You won’t be in any danger here.” 

Sasuke nodded and walked toward the cadet, who gave him a serious look over to make sure he wasn’t suffering from any injuries. Cid glanced between Squall and  Edea for a moment, mildly upset that he had been left out of the decision making. “And we are sure that throwing everything we have at  Esthar is the right move?”

It was  Rinoa who spoke, a fire in her chocolate eyes that Squall admired as he stood proud beside her. “Respectfully, Sir, it is the only move. I will not allow  Roxas Almasy to destroy everything we have fought for. This isn’t about Timber  anymore; this is bigger than us. This is a fight for liberty for every living person on this planet. The Sorceresses won’t hide anymore. Justice is coming.”


	52. Chapter 52

Julia was a week old when she made her first excursion from her birthplace in Timber. She was wearing a long pink dress that her mother had crocheted for her, and she was suckling on the corner of her blanket as she laid comfortably against her father’s shoulder. Squall’s strong hands held her firmly against his body as they walked the busy streets in  Deling City, and  Rinoa’s arms were woven around one of his own as they strolled toward the summit. 

Both parents were clad in their navy and white Timber Garden uniforms, and Squall watched  Rinoa from the corner of his eye as she attempted to smooth out the creases in her skirt. He smirked. The headmaster had had quite a bit of fun wrinkling those clothes in the cramped bathroom on the train ride over, and he cherished the pink blush that still tinted her face. He was going to miss her so much. The doctor had not given them the greenlight that it was safe, yet, to have sex, and Squall felt mildly guilty about risking her recovery, but he had been saying no to  Rinoa for longer than he could continue to handle, and when she’d grabbed his leg in the close quarters of the train car, he knew it was over. 

Squall was torn from these thoughts as Laguna shot him a disapproving glare from his other side and shook his head, as if he could read his thoughts. Julia had been left in his care while the couple ravished each other for what might be the last time before Squall was thrust into the throes of war, and Squall was sure Laguna wasn’t blind to what had transpired on the train. He shrugged sheepishly at his father, and Julia whined in his arms at the jostling the slight movement had made. 

“Daddy is sorry. Blame your grandpa.” Squall muttered into his daughter’s dark brown hair as he pressed a kiss to her small head. 

Rinoa didn’t know what was going on over there, but she scolded them both playfully as they approached a familiar building. The summit was being held in the very building where  Edea had murdered President  Deling , and  Rinoa shuddered at the memory of the very first time Squall had ever rescued her. “Be on your best behavior, you two. This is serious.” 

Squall knew she was right, and he bit his lip as they pulled back a pair of large double doors. He wasn’t going to be able to hold Julia during the conference, he needed her safe and tucked away from the prying gaze of thousands of people. He held her back from his shoulder, pressing a few more gentle kisses to her face before he handed her off to Laguna. He thought not being with her was hard  _ now,  _ he couldn’t imagine what it was going to be like when he left. He pulled his  gunblade from its holster and slid it into Laguna’s free hand. “Take it. You’re her Knight. Defend her with your life, I don’t trust these people or this city.” 

Laguna’s eyebrows furrowed. “Son, I don’t know the first thing about using a--”

“Just humor me, will you?” Squall practically begged, worry bleeding from his demeanor as he fought the urge to take his child back into his arms and flee this awful place. He hated  Deling City. It reminded him of all the things that had lashed out at him and  Rinoa since the very beginning. The failed assassination of the Sorceress, General Caraway, the missiles that destroyed  Trabia Garden, President  Deling and his disgusting government, who had hunted Seymour like an animal even after his father's passing.  Galbadia was a tainted place in Squall’s memory, and he knew his wife’s fight for independence chaffed more than a few loyalists to  Deling’s regime. If anyone so much as looked at  Rinoa the wrong way they were getting a fist to the jugular. 

Laguna took Lion Heart and Julia both and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Squall to take  Rinoa by the hand and lead her to where Martine and the Duke of  Dollet were sitting before the broadcast that was being recorded. “Stay close to me.” He whispered, earning a perfect  SeeD salute and a bright smile from his other half as she squeezed his hand in comfort. They took their seats, and Martine stood to bow at Rinoa. 

“Lady President Leonhart, we have eagerly awaited your arrival. Duke  Gabbiani and I have already addressed our nations and declared war upon all of  Esthar . All but Timber and the village of  Winhill have declared their intensions against the enemy, and  Winhill has voted to remain independent and neutral of the war. What remains now is Timber’s  decision .”

Rinoa nodded and Squall shot her a small smile. He winked, letting her know that it was okay, and that he was right there beside her. She could do this. She stood at attention and saluted Martine, who took a seat and waited for her speak. She took a shaky breath and tried her best to calm her nerves. “Our country suffered  occupation that destroyed our civil freedoms for fifteen years. No more. Timber is a free nation, and it will continue to fight until  _ all  _ nations and their people are free. Headmaster and First Gentleman Squall Leonhart and I have agreed that beginning today, Timber is a Sanctuary for all Sorceresses seeking refuge and relief from the purging of our people in the east, and a staunch enemy of  Esthar until the  Orderless are driven out and rightful president Laguna Loire resumes his duty.”

Martine and  Gabbiani both rose. “And  thus is  war declared?”

Rinoa swallowed  hard. “It is.” 

A mixture of cheers and gasps swept the audience, and many stood to applaud the young president, Laguna included.  Rinoa smiled at her father-in-law from across the room, though it fell as swiftly as it came when a figure cleared their throat from a far corner of the room. Their face was shrouded as a long-hooded robe masked their identity, and they growled as they spoke. “ Of course you’d place Loire back into a position of power. Keeping it in the family, right? You have forsaken Galbadia, committed treason against her and your own father, and here you stand, preaching like you aren’t a filthy mage married to a war-mongering mercenary. You might have the people of Timber fooled, but Deling City knows who and what you are,  Rinoa Heartilly . You are a traitor and an abomination. This war started because of  _ your _ people, and we’ve somehow allowed Timber to elect the next  Ultimecia into their own government.” 

Squall stood immediately, going to reach for his  gunbalde before remembering that he’d lent it to Laguna. He swore under his breath, and began to stalk toward his wife before the hooded stranger pulled a gun and pointed it in  Rinoa’s direction. “Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn’t touch her if you know what’s good for you,  _ Commander.”  _ He spit the word commander as if it were acid in his mouth. “This is between me and the witch, not you.”

Rinoa’s face twisted in both anger and defiance, not an ounce of fear to be found on her face. She held her chin high and she sneered back at the man. “ Rinoa Heartilly was not a Sorceress. She was a frightened child who wanted better for the country that her own oppressed, and she hid behind  SeeD like the little girl that she was.  Rinoa _ Leonhart  _ is the Sorceress you’re looking for, the wife and mother who would bring this building down if it meant protecting her family and country. And I can do it, too. So why don’t you see yourself out?”

_ Rinoa _ _ , no.  _ Squall was torn between swelling with pride at the sheer majesty and bravery that bled off his wife, and being terrified for her safety. She was mouthing off at someone holding her at gunpoint, and he didn’t have his blade on him. He couldn’t deflect it if the man shot. “I’d watch your mouth, mage. Wouldn’t it be sad if something were to happen to your disgusting mistake of a daughter?” 

Squall saw red as rage choked and blinded him and his body lunged forward before he could stop himself. The civilians in the crowd screamed as the gun went off, and Squall pushed  Rinoa to the ground hard. He sheltered her with his own body, and the bullet tore through his shoulder with a wet pop. He grunted, and  Rinoa rolled him off of her as she pushed her hands hard against the wound to stop the bleeding. “Squall!” 

The cloaked figure’s fractured laughter bounced off the walls, and he turned to make eye-contact with Laguna. Laguna fumbled with the  gunblade , but he hadn’t been lying when told Squall he didn’t know how to use it. He couldn’t hold it properly, especially not with a screaming baby wiggling in his arms and he went white as a sheet. The man cocked his gun and  aimed straight for Julia’s forehead and  Rinoa screamed with everything in her body. “NO!”

Holy erupted from  Rinoa’s body before she could even utter the word, and a vibrant white light encapsulated the room. It was ten times stronger than any version of Holy Squall had ever witnessed before, it shook the ground, and the ceiling of the building threatened to crumble as the spell pummeled their daughter’s assailant into a bloody mess.  Rinoa held the spell as blood began to leak down the concrete stairs his body laid on, and Squall gripped his wife’s shoulders to shake her from her fear-induced assault. “Rinoa! Stop, you’re killing him!”

The sharp edge of her husband’s voice broke her concentration and the spell sputtered off, but the damage was done. It wasn’t that Squall hadn’t killed his fair share of low lives, or wouldn’t have murdered that bastard in a heartbeat himself in defense of their baby—he would have. But the entire world was watching, and that spell had gone beyond defense. She’d killed him in a maternal rage. Squall was sure that was what he had wanted, to prove that she was as evil a Sorceress as Adel or  Ultimecia . Tears leaked down  Rinoa’s cheeks and her eyes were distant...panicked. She had never once used her power for anything but healing before, she hadn’t meant to kill him. “Squall...I. ..I didn’t...I’m s-sorry.”

Squall pulled her against his bloodied torso, holding her tightly as he ignored the pain that shot through his wounded shoulder. “I know you didn’t mean to. I know. It’s alright. You did what I would have done, no more, no less. It’s going to be okay. What matters is that Julia is alive because of you, you hear me? He threatened our little girl and you did what you had to.” He pressed kisses along her hairline and rocked her, attempting to distract her from the sounds of people running and screaming in fear. She was just starting to get comfortable with herself, she didn’t need this. Anyone being afraid of  Rinoa was ludicrous to Squall, she was a ray of fucking sunshine.  _ His  _ ray of sunshine.

Laguna ran to their side, attempting to sooth his wailing grandchild as he did so. “Squall we need to leave, now.  Deling City was already dangerous for  Rinoa , but now she’s a walking target. If we don’t get her and this baby out of  Galbadia right now there is no telling what will happen to them.” 

Squall nodded. “I know.” The sound of Julia crying tore at Squall’s insides, and his every instinct was screaming at him to take her and run. His adrenalin was on overload, and he didn’t even feel the sharp sting of the bullet wound anymore as he pulled  Rinoa to her feet and took Lion Heart from Laguna. Martine and Duke  Gabbiani helped usher the family of four safely out of the building and they piled into a Taxi. The driver floored it, and  Rinoa’s chest tightened in fear as she grabbed hold of Squall tightly. Squall knew she had some residual trauma from the way her mother died, and he petted her hair gently as the car flew down the interstate. “Breathe, baby, just pretend it’s me driving, close your eyes.” Squall was probably the only person who could drive recklessly with  Rinoa in the car and avoid a major panic attack on her part. He was the only one she trusted completely with her safety. 

Rinoa’s body convulsed slightly, but she did as he asked and closed her eyes, burying her face into his side. He held her there as his hands rubbed her back, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. If he hadn’t been afraid of leaving his girls behind before, he certainly was now. Their lives had just gotten a lot more complicated.


	53. Chapter 53

Squall watched in his stuffy uniform, hands behind his back as he waited for his new SeeD’s to be called into his office upon receiving word that they had passed their field exam. His shoulder was tightly bandaged, and while he should have been so proud of his first ever graduating class, all he could think about was Rinoa. She was mentally in pieces after what had transpired at the summit, and there were distrustful whispers throughout their small government that she was unfit to lead. Squall didn’t think it was safe to keep her here in his absence, president or not, and he needed her safe from any and all attempts at retaliation from Galbadia until all this died down. Rinoa didn’t know it yet, but he had been having some serious discussions with Laguna, and she and Julia were not to stay in Timber while he was gone.

Squall was torn from his thoughts as six young cadets strutted proudly into his office and stood rigidly at attention. They saluted him, and Squall returned the gesture. His expression was stern, and he looked at all of them critically. He was not Cid, and he wasn’t going to go easy on any of his students, not when Timber depended on them to be their first line of military defense. “Congratulations on passing your written and field exams. There are more of you graduating today than I graduated with as a SeeD, and I’m proud of all of you.”

A few of the students wiggled in excitement at his words, and a hard glare from their headmaster stilled their bodies dead in their tracks. “That being said,” He continued, pacing before them with his hands still planted firmly behind his back. “The task laid out before us is going to be brutal, and not all of us are guaranteed to come home. I will do my hardest to keep you safe, but you’re adults now in the eyes of the Garden, and I expect the best out of you. Am I understood?”

“Yes, Sir!”

Squall nodded and reached for the box that sat in the center of his desk. He called out the names of his new  SeeD’s and gestured toward the large container. “Morales, Ambrose and Octavius, Andrew.  Gunblade specialists. Solomita, Kaoru and Underwood, Sidney. Mixed martial arts. Moore, Freddie. Sharpshooter. Gellar, Lori. Blue mage. Congratulations on your specializations, please collect your weapons from my desk.”

All six fresh SeeD’s did as they were told, and pulled their newly crafted weapons from the box. Squall cleared his throat. “You will all meet me on the bridge at zero six hundred hours promptly in the morning, and we will be deploying to Trabia. For now, I want you back in your dorms and into your new uniforms for the graduation ceremony. Nineteen hundred hours, don’t be late. Now get out of here, go enjoy yourselves while you can. That’s an order.”

The cadets saluted Squall one final time before running off to the dormitories, and Squall glanced at the clock. He had about thirty minutes to get ready himself before meeting with the others in the ballroom.  Rinoa had promised she’d be there, Laguna was  gonna watch the baby until he got home to smother her with affection for the last time in a long time. He was excited to see his wife in a happier setting, and he had a small surprise for her. He wanted to wipe away the pain she was going through, and would continue to go through, without him. 

He had decided to break protocol, changing out of his Timber Garden uniform and back into his old  SeeD uniform from  Balamb , the one he’d worn the night he met  Rinoa at his own graduation. When he arrived in the ballroom, he leaned casually with his back against a wall until he spotted his wife, glancing shyly about the room as her eyes scanned it for his presence. He could see that she was scared...scared that  _ others  _ were scared of her, as she caught a few flustered gazes from a few of the students. He attempted to sooth her with the loving smile that stretched across his lips, and he lifted his index finger to point up at the starry night sky through the vaulted glass ceiling. There was nothing to see, no shooting star, but  Rinoa grinned at the memory and Squall pushed himself off the wall with his foot as he approached her. 

“You’re the most beautiful woman here. I’d say you’re going to like me, but I’d like to think that ship has already sailed.” He drawled smoothly, bowing like a proper gentleman and offering her his hand as the music started.  Rinoa turned bright red and she giggled, surprised at the grand romantic gesture. 

“Like is an understatement.” She whispered as she took his hand and he pulled her against his chest. “Try deeply in love with.” 

Squall pressed his forehead against her own, smirk coiled tenderly around his lips. “I think I like the sound of that.”  _ Waltz for the Moon  _ floated gently through the room as they recreated their first moments together. Their bodies stepped through the motions of the dance like they’d never stopped that night in  Balamb , like they were made to slide in unison with one another like that forever. All eyes were on them, impressed with the display, as the entire student body watched their headmaster waltz with the president of their nation. 

Rinoa looked stunning in the Garden uniform, and Squall wanted so badly to peel it off of her as her petite frame pressed against him. Rinoa couldn’t fit in her tight white dress anymore, now that she’d had a child, but her Timber Garden uniforms had been tailored to fit her new beautifully curvy body. His lips smashed against her own as the dance ended, and his grip on her body was like steel as he held her in place against his chest. He could hear many of the female cadets, including Sidney Underwood and Lori Gellar, squeal off in the distance, and he chuckled as he plunged his tongue deep into her mouth.

Rinoa moaned, and tears filled her eyes at the thought of this moment ending. Of her waking up early in the morning, to watch him walk away from her and their little girl and right into the path of danger. Squall could feel the wetness on her cheeks and he nuzzled his face into her neck as he broke the kiss. “Don’t cry, Noa. This will all be over soon, and the three of us will be a family again. I swear to you.”

Rinoa’s fingers curled into his soft brown hair as he continued to sway with her, and his wet mouth against the soft flesh of her neck had her lost in a bittersweet ecstasy. “I can’t stay here, can I?” She asked, her voice resigned in defeat. She knew Squall wouldn’t allow her to stay in Timber alone, after everything that had happened at the summit. They were already receiving death threats at their home by mail.

“You know you can’t. I don’t want you to worry. Laguna is going to take you and Julia someplace safe, far, far away from here. Somewhere I’ll know you’ll be safe while I’m fighting for you. For us.” He muttered.

Rinoa gripped him desperately all of a sudden, and he tore himself from the myriad of love bites he’d left on her neck to look her in the eyes. His eyes looked  more grey than blue in the lighting, and she admired the soft yet intense way that they stared at her. “I love you, Squall. More than anything in the entire world, so you better not forget about me while you’re out there, okay?” Her voice tremored, though she smiled, and when he opened his mouth to fervently protest that he could ever forget about the greatest thing that had ever happened to him, she pressed a slender finger to his lips. 

She unclasped her necklace, which had long since carried both her mother’s sterling silver wedding band, and Squall’s Griever-turned-engagement ring. She clasped it around his neck, her fingers lingering in loving admiration on the tiny sapphire’s engraved in Griever’s side that had once belonged to Raine. “Take it, and remember me. Even in your darkest moments, you’ll know you always have a light to guide you back home.” 

Squall was moved by the thought, though he knew his wife. She didn’t part with Griever lightly, nor her mother’s ring. They were a deep part of her heart, and he couldn’t leave her behind without something to keep him close to her heartbeat, where he belonged. “Only if you take this, then.” He pulled his Griever necklace off over his head and slid it on over her own. The lion head was a lot heavier than the ring, but it smelled like him, and her lips quivered as she clutched her hand around it. “I promised it to Julia the day she slid into my arms. So now we both have an exchange to look forward to; we have to survive long enough to give these back to one another. And we will. I love you, Rinoa. Only you, always. You know I could never stay gone for long.” 

Rinoa was his gravity, whether she knew it or not. Squall didn’t want to think about the ache in his chest, and he leaned in for another sweet, chaste kiss. He tugged on her arms as a slow song came on, as if he wanted her to dance with him again. She couldn’t help but laugh. “This is so unlike you.” 

Squall scoffed playfully, placing her arms around his neck as his own found their way happily to her hips. “...whatever. Just kiss me.” He growled, recapturing her lips as they moved to the soft melody that trickled through the loudspeakers. He knew his behavior was erratic and stupid and romantic, and under normal circumstances it might have made him sick to his stomach. He reminded himself more and more of Laguna in those stupid flashbacks every day, and he hated it...but  Rinoa’s love had done something to him, and he needed these moments now as much as she did. He wasn’t leaving her again without a night to remember, something to keep them both alive, when the world fell apart around them. Even lions needed their guardian angels, and Squall wouldn’t trade his for the world. 


	54. Chapter 54

The two weeks that had passed since Squall was deployed were miserable. Rinoa wasn’t the only one missing her husband. Julia hadn’t been sleeping well without her father, and she cried for him almost all night passed 12:30 am, which had been their normal snuggle hour. Rinoa couldn’t console her, Laguna couldn’t console her, and on top of the lack of sleep the three of them were suffering, Ellone had suddenly disappeared not long after Squall left for Trabia.

Rinoa and Laguna both were at their wits end, especially as they were now living in Ellone’s old house in Winhill. Felicia Blackburn was helping Rinoa lead from Timber, bouncing correspondences from her to the rest of the government while she was in hiding. The residents in the small village were as crotchety as Laguna remembered, but Winhill was the only place in Gaia independent of the war. It was the only place he was sure he could fulfil his duty as Julia’s Knight, and protect her and her mother to the best of his ability.

It was three in the morning. Rinoa had finally gotten Julia back to sleep for what felt like the eleventh time, swaddling her little body in one of Squall’s coats. It was the only thing that seemed to sooth the poor girl anymore, and her little fists were gripped around the fur collar like it was her lifeline. Her mother smoothed her brunette hair down and kissed her forehead, heading down the stairs to take the kettle off the stove. She was making some chamomile in the hopes that it would sooth her own frazzled nerves so she could catch a wink of sleep before the baby was up again.

A sorrowful gloom lingered in the small kitchen, Rinoa’s slender fingers trailing along the spattering of bullet holes embedded in the wall. It bothered her, knowing that she was sharing a space with the only remaining evidence of the night Ellone’s parents were gunned down by Estharian soldiers. She had a sneaking suspicion that it was the reason her sister-in-law had run off, but she couldn’t say for sure. She didn’t blame her. Living here again seemed to take a toll on Laguna, too, though he tried to hide it. The people who remembered Raine’s passing had been particularly unkind to them both.

Several of the residents seemed to be under the impression that Rinoa was Laguna’s latest flavor, which couldn’t have disgusted either of them more. The old woman at the flower shop the day prior had tried to warn her to run away with the baby before Laguna broke their hearts. When she had explained that he was her father-in-law and not her husband, she had been reprimanded for mothering the child of a man who wasn’t coming back. Like father like son she had said.

Rinoa jerked the kettle to the table bitterly as the memory tinted her face red, and she poured herself and Laguna both a cup. These people were cruel. They were the reason Squall had grown up without a loving father, the reason he was so wounded at his core. She hated them for what they had done to her family, even if she hadn’t even been thought of yet when it had transpired. “I love you.” She reminded Laguna gently, as she heard him softly tip-toe down the stairs. She handed him his tea and he smiled at her.

“I love you too?” He chuckled, surprised at her sudden admission of affection. She shrugged.

“I just thought you ought to hear it. There is a lot going on, the people here are meanies, and you’ve done so much for us…and you didn’t have to.”

Laguna’s face was tired and mirrored her own, though it shown gently with love as he wrapped his arms around her. “I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to. You’re my daughter, and you’ve loved so much of my son’s pain away. I could help you raise Julia for a thousand years and still be in your debt.” There was a bounce in his voice that she hadn’t heard in a while, and she could tell that her words had meant a lot to him. I love you wasn’t a phrase neither he nor Squall had been accustomed to before they’d known her. It made her heart sad.

Laguna pecked her on the cheek before releasing her from his embrace and sauntering over to the refrigerator. He pulled out a Jello cup for each of them and gestured for her to sit in the chair opposite of the one he took at the kitchen table. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a moment, with their snack and their tea, before Laguna finally let out a resigned sigh. “I’m sorry, Noa.”

Rinoa rose a dark eyebrow at him. “What could you possibly have to be sorry for?” Laguna had been such a huge help around the house, and he tried his best to keep a smile on her daughters face every waking moment. Laguna had nothing to apologize for.

He timidly pulled back the sleeve of his robe, and Rinoa’s eyes widened at what she saw there. There was a bloody ace bandage around his left wrist and judging from the perfect straight line it made against the cloth, the injury was self-inflicted. Rinoa couldn’t think of a single reason why Laguna, her happy-go-lucky goofball, would do something so out of character. Her face went white and Laguna held his hands up immediately to calm her. “Don’t be angry, please. It wasn’t too deep…I…chickened out.”

Rinoa’s eyes were full of hot tears and she shook her head at him incredulously. “How could you do something like that to yourself?”

Laguna’s eyes would have burned a hole in the mahogany wood of the table if they’d been able, and he took a long sip of his chamomile. “I keep seeing Julie in pain, and it’s killing me. She misses her father, and she needs him. Her little mind has no idea why he’s gone, just that he is, and he shouldn’t be. All I can think about is if I were gone, Adel would be gone, and Squall could come home to you both.” 

“That is not true!” A bubble of white-hot anger settled into  Rinoa’s chest, though she tried her hardest not to yell. “Killing Adel won’t stop Oryx, he’ll just slaughter more innocent Sorceresses and bring her back again, it won’t bring Squall back to us, and it certainly won’t make anything better. Laguna, we love you. Do you have any idea how devastated we would be if you were gone? Especially Squall?”

Laguna folded his hands into his lap and stared at them uncomfortably as he avoided her eyes. “I’m tired of waiting here like a sitting duck for my son to come home in a box. I just want you all to be safe, and I want Elle to come home...and for Seymour to be back with his mothers.”

Rinoa immediately felt guilty. She and Squall had clearly put too much on Laguna. They had relied on him too heavily. He was so jaded about the life he missed out on when Squall was a child that he was driving him to damn near insanity trying to keep the shreds of his family together. She didn’t know what to say, and Laguna brushed a stray tear from her cheek. “I told you about it for a reason...I wasn’t thinking clearly. I promised Julie I’d stay and be her Knight...and I don’t intend to be a liar I just...”

“You miss your son.” She whispered, finishing the sentence for him as she reached to take him by the hand. “I miss him too, and  Yevon knows Julia does. We will get through this together, as a family. You need to get used to what it means to be a Leonhart. We don’t turn our back on each other and we don’t trade lives.” She asserted, squeezing his hand tightly. 

Laguna grinned at her, taking his wet spoon and hanging it on the end of her nose, to lighten the mood. She giggled as it stuck there for a moment before clattering to the table, and her eyes darted quickly to the stairs. Julia didn’t stir, and Laguna let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. “Sorry.” He muttered sheepishly. “Do you  wanna curl up on the couch and watch a movie? It’ll be like old times.” 

Rinoa couldn’t say no to that, especially since she was more than ready to go back to sleep. They curled up under a thick blanket, Laguna’s arms coiled protectively around her, as some stupid comedy played idly in the background. They were asleep almost instantaneously, and both of them dreamed of seeing Squall’s face again. A certain headmaster had no clue how deeply he was cared for, or that both his wife and father had been leaving offerings out every day for  Yevon and Spira, praying for his protection. They had set up a family shrine in the corner of the kitchen, and they lit candles for Raine and Julia too. It was a shred of domesticity that kept the pair sane. 

Meanwhile, the war in Trabia was already brutal. Squall and his team had fought valiantly alongside the Galbadian,  Dollet , and  Balamb militaries, but neither rigorous mercenary training nor any  amount of allies had been enough to save the children. Three of Squall’s six  SeeD’s were fatally wounded, the last of which was currently taking her last breaths in his arms. Sidney, who had just been squealing and carrying on at the graduation two weeks ago, like any normal teenage girl, now had a gaping hole in her side, and no amount of drawing and casting cure was going to fix it. 

“H-Headmaster...” She whimpered, smearing her own blood across his face as she attempted to grab hold of him. She was trembling, eyes staring blankly into nothing as she fought to cry out to the one person who was supposed to lead her and take care of her. Squall had never felt like more of a failure.

“Don’t speak, save your energy. I’m going to get you to the med bay okay? Just hold on.” Squall pulled himself off his knees, swaying with the weight of the girl as he bolted off toward their base at the end of the embankment. They’d been attacked at camp, and no one had been prepared for the kind of guerilla warfare the  Orderless launched on their men. 

“I was proud to serve b-beside you. You and President Leonhart g-gave us something to fight for. To d-die for.” She choked, gurgling on her own blood and letting out a tiny wail. 

Squall growled, holding her tighter as he leapt over piles of debris and bodies. “Shut up, cadet, just shut up. You’re not going anywhere--” Squall was cut off by the sharp sound of shrapnel exploding through the air, and his body was knocked sideways from the blast. Sidney was catapulted from his arms, and when her body hit the  ground he knew it was over. She was stiff, and her eyes no longer saw, lungs no longer drew breath.  _ Goddamn you all.  _ He ripped Lion Heart from its sheathing and rammed it into the nearest  Orderless soldier, severing their spinal cord as they went limp around his blade. He jammed his boot to their chest and yanked his weapon back, brunette hair flopping haphazardly into his eyes. It slid from the corpse like butter, and he turned quickly to give it to the next person that dared approach him.

_ _ “WHERE IS ORYX?” He demanded, eyes narrowing at the way a smaller  Orderless female mocked him from a few feet back. Her long blonde hair was tied up in space buns atop her head, and her eyes glowed an unusual amber. Her skin was leathery and scarred from years of combat, and her aged face twisted into a sickening leer as she taunted him. 

“Look at the little SeeD, so very far from his Garden. Did the Sorceress cunt over water her little flower? You’ve gone soft. If you want Oryx’s location, you’ll have to torture me.” 

Squall was beyond games. The hilt of his  gunblade felt uncomfortable as his sweaty hands slid around in his gloves, and he tightened his grip on the weapon as a low warning hiss slipped between his lips. “Speak ill of Rinoa one more time. I dare you.” 

A loud obnoxious giggle permeated the air and she threw her head back with a snort. “Oh, how precious. Let’s try this again, then, shall we? Your wife is a dirty worthless whore of a mage--”

Squall didn’t even blink as his arms slung Lion Heart to the side with all his body weight, catching the soldier in the neck as it severed her head clean from her body. Blood sprayed wildly threw the air as her body smacked the pavement, and Squall knelt numbly in the mess to check her body for any signs of where Oryx might be hiding. In the soldier’s breast pocket, he found a crumpled-up paper that mildly resembled orders, though it was stained with fresh plasma. The phrase “arranged bait” was scrawled towards the bottom, and Squall was all too familiar with Oryx’s obsession with puzzles by now. He quickly worked to descramble the code in his mind, and a vindictive grimace curled at the corner of his lips. Oryx had better be ready, he knew where he was hiding now, and there wasn’t a force in the world strong enough to stop him. 


	55. Chapter 55

Squall had descrambled Oryx’s puzzle with relative ease, and he knew he was hiding in the ruins of what had been Trabia Garden, before the Galbadian missile launch. Squall was so ready for this to be over. He missed his girls, and his dad. This war needed to end, and he was ending it. He jerked down on the gearshift of the Trabian military vehicle he’d stolen, going ninety down the highway. He had left his SeeD’s back at the camp once they’d polished off the rest of their attackers, to protect them, he didn’t need more blood on his hands. Oryx was his and his alone to deal with. He had almost reached the Garden when a figure stepped out in front of his car and he slammed on his breaks hard. 

_ Rinoa?! _ Squall had to do a double take at the woman standing in the middle of the road. Her hair was far too light to be his wife’s, but she had more than a few of Julia Heartilly’s features and he knew her the moment he laid eyes on her. _ Snow Tilmitt. She has to be. _The woman was very, very pregnant, and she didn’t look well. The car skidded to a stop, narrowly missing her, and Squall bolted from the vehicle. He tore his coat off and wrapped it around her shivering shoulders. “Snow, I take it?” 

She smiled at him. “You must be Squall. My cousin seems to have good taste.” She said, laughing at his gentlemanly gesture as he walked her to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for her. He rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever, just get in.” She did as she was told and he ran back to the drivers’ side, resuming his race to Trabia Garden without a moments more thought. “What the hell were you doing out here alone? Where is your husband?” A mild amount of judgement laced his tone, and Snow frowned. 

Her hands cupped her swollen belly, breathing hard through her nose for a moment before answering. “We were trying to get out of the city. We lost control of our car not far from here, Axel thinks one of the Orderless cut our breaks. He went to get help, but I…I need to find him. He’s been gone too long.” 

Squall knew the look on her face well, and he narrowed his eyes at the tender way she clutched her stomach. He’d seen that same exact look and gesture from Rinoa many times the day he delivered their daughter and a mild panic bubbled under his skin. She was in labor. He opened his mouth to ask if she was okay, but the small cry that left her lips told him everything he needed to know. They had reached what was left of Trabia Garden, and he jerked the car over to the side of the road. He couldn’t barge in there and leave her to have this baby by herself. “Look at me…how long has this been going on?” 

Snow shrugged. “Off and on all day, my water broke when we crashed. That was about thirty minutes ago.” Squall swore under his breath. She should have stayed with the car and waited for her husband in her condition. Once Rinoa’s water had broken the baby was out quickly. He tore his door open and was at her side at an instant, leaning her chair back so she would be more comfortable. She furrowed her eyebrows at him. “W-What are you doing?” 

Squall sighed and looked away, uncomfortable with the situation. “Snow, I know you don’t know me, but you’re my family, and this baby has to come out.” 

Snow shook her head, gripping Squall’s hand as a contraction wrecked her body. “No! I won’t have her without my Axel, I won’t.” Tears welled in her eyes, and she choked on them as she fought a loud groan. 

“I don’t think your body is giving you an option, you’re lucky I found you when I did, or you’d be pushing her out into the snow.” He said sternly, forcing her to look him in his eyes. “You’re going to be alright, but if the baby doesn’t come out soon you both could get an infection from the lack of amniotic fluid. You have to push.” Squall had done a lot of research in preparation for his own child to be born at home, and there were still complications he hadn’t anticipated, he _ still _almost lost Rinoa. He wasn’t taking any chances, anything he knew that could go wrong was a priority in his brain. This couldn’t wait. 

Snow laughed without a trace of humor, and her lips turned down into a familiar pout. He’d seen Rinoa wear that expression a million times. “What are you, some sort of midwife?” She quipped. 

“At this point I might as well be.” He grumbled, gesturing toward her legs. “Are you gonna…would you…?” Jerking Rinoa’s pants off so Julia could enter the world was one thing, Rinoa was his wife, there wasn’t a single part of her body he hadn’t become intimately acquainted with. Snow on the other hand was a stranger, family or not, and he wasn’t comfortable touching her legs without her permission. 

Snow didn’t want this, she wanted her husband, she needed him. But Squall was right…Rikku wasn’t giving her mother much of a choice. She had felt the child’s head between her legs for longer than she’d care to admit and had been fighting tooth and nail with her own body to resist the urge to push. She rolled her pants down her thighs, revealing a small bulge in the fabric of her underwear where the child was already attempting to shove her way through. When her lower half was bare, Squall moved one of her legs to dangle out of the vehicle so he could get a better position. 

_ This isn’t going to take long. _He thought, praying that the child was alright. She had been in an accident, and god only knew hold long the baby had been pressing against her like that. He wanted to be angry, but he didn’t have any right to be. He didn’t know these people. “I need you to push with your next contraction. Give it all you’ve got, okay? I’ll catch her.” 

Snow nodded, barring down hard and letting out a long wail as Rikku’s head popped right out and into Squall’s hands. Squall gently wiped at the tufts of light honey brown hair and pressed his hands supportively under the child’s head while he waited for the next push. It came quickly, and Snow growled as she dug her nails deep into Squall’s arm. He winced, but he knew it was nothing compared to the agony she was in, and he brushed it off. “I c-can’t do this…I want m-my husband.” She whimpered, and Squall shushed her as soothingly as he could. 

“I know you do, I’m sure we’ll find him. But right now your daughter needs you, one more big push should do it, you’re doing great.” He urged, though guilt ripped through his stomach at the sight of her cries. He couldn’t imagine Rinoa being this afraid and going through this without him. He was so thankful that he’d made it home in time for the birth. He bitterly regretted that his mother had gone through this alone and died because of him. 

Snow screamed, pushing the girls shoulders out slowly as Squall gave her a little tug with his hands. Rikku slipped right out of her mother, and a sharp cry pierced the panicked atmosphere. Dark green eyes that reminded him of Selphie stared up at him, and he shakily placed the baby on her mother’s chest. He had to get to Oryx, but he couldn’t just leave them here. He wanted to call for an ambulance, but he wasn’t sure it was safe. They were in the middle of a war zone. 

As if on cue, a silhouette attempted to sneak by the car and up to the fence that would have to be climbed to enter the Garden ruins. Squall recognized the kid, one of his own. Anger swelled in his chest, he had given his remaining SeeD’s strict instructions to stay with the wounded at the camp, though he was slightly relieved to see someone he could trust come along. “Ambrose Morales. Get over here now.” He barked. 

The SeeD froze dead in his tracks, and from the sound of his headmaster’s voice, he knew he was in trouble. He had only wanted to help, and he slunk sheepishly over to the car. His black eyebrows furrowed immediately as he approached Squall, who was covered in blood and goo and standing protectively on guard near the sound of a screaming baby. “What is going—” 

Squall was fuming and he pointed his finger in Ambrose’s face as he cut him off. “When I give you an order you follow it, do you understand me? You’ve left your post defenseless; I don’t need you’re help.” Ambrose seemed to shrink three sizes, and Squall gripped him by the collar of his uniform. He jerked the teenager over toward Snow and handed him his cell phone. “Since you want to play hero so badly, this is what you’re gonna do. You stay here and help this woman deliver the afterbirth. It’s very important that it comes all the way out, and quickly. Call for medical assistance, and don’t leave their side until I come back for you. If I find out you’ve disobeyed orders again you will _ not _ enjoy the punishment, have I made myself clear?” 

Ambrose felt sorry for Julia, having such a strict father, and he swallowed hard. “Y-Yes, sir.” Squall was more of a kitten than a lion with his little girl and would never be as strict with her as he was with his men, but Ambrose didn’t know that, and he was left feeling sorrier for her with every angry step he watched the headmaster take toward the Garden. 

Squall had Lion Heart ready and drawn once he’d successfully climbed and scaled the wall over into Trabia Garden. His heart felt as if it were rattling around in his ribcage, and he fought to steady his breathing as he skulked around in the shadows. It was too quiet, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight on end at every little sound that whispered through the remnants. A tsk tsk sound came from behind him and he whirled around to stare into Seifer’s seafoam eyes, though they were in the wrong skull. Squall almost missed him, in spite of everything, and it burned him alive inside that Oryx had his face. He hadn’t deserved to know him, let alone call himself his father. 

Oryx was standing with Hyperion dangling loosely from his hands. He wasn’t holding it right, and he looked on it more as a trophy than a weapon, something he had looted off his sons still-warm corpse. It made Squall sick, and he ran at Oryx with everything he had. He was stronger than the old man, and he knocked Hyperion effortlessly from his grip as he rammed Lion Heart clear through his middle. Oryx’s yell bounced off the crumbling walls as the gunblade slunk deeper into his insides, and Squall was a little frightened by the release of positive emotions it elicited. 

Oryx belted out a hyena laugh, even as blood poured down his lips and chin. Squall jerked his blade out, twisting it menacingly as he did so, and Oryx staggered to his knees, though the laughter never ceased. A bright glow suddenly emanated from his body, and the hole in his middle began to close. Squall couldn’t believe his eyes and he backed away from his enemy, who was now ambling toward him with a wry smirk melting into his features. “What’s the matter, Squall? Moomba got your tongue?” 

“W-What the fuck are you?” 

Oryx attempted to clamp his lips together and clutched at his abdomen as the hysteric cackling doubled him over. “Ngh...hAhAhaa...Adel asked me the same question! Can’t you see? I’ve torn down the veil between man and god, how many times must I say it?” 

Squall spit at Oryx, growling as he charged at him once more, this time aiming for the head. “You will _ never _be a god! You’re nothing but a coward hiding behind stolen power!” He bellowed, swinging Lion Heart with all the weight in his body. It made contact with his neck, but nothing happened, and the next thing Squall knew a blast of hot energy knocked him backward furiously. His back slapped the concrete wall behind him, caving and crumbling over his chest as his ears pounded with a hissing ring. 

“Tell me, Squall. Does your little plaything pray for you? Will she mourn, when you’re nothing more than an oil stain beneath my feet? Or are Sorceresses even capable of love and remorse? I suppose I’ll find out, when I feed her your daughter’s eyes once I’m done with you.” 

“You won’t touch them!” Squall forced himself from the rubble, wiping blood from his mouth as he came at Oryx with Renzokuken. His gunblade vibrated wildly in his hands, and he leapt into the air as he brought it down to cleave the bastard’s head off. His body seemed to slam instead into an invisible barrier, and a wisp of yellow magic coiled around the SeeD’s throat, holding him in place. 

Oryx’s hand clenched into a fist, and the magic coiled inward, tightening against Squall’s throat. He couldn’t breathe, and his legs thrashed beneath him like a child who couldn’t swim. Oryx was about to flick his fingers and snap Squall’s neck to the side, when a terrified scream tore through his concentration. 

“Unhand my brother _ now!” _It was Ellone, and her small hands were coiled fearfully around Laguna’s old machine gun. 

“S-Sis...no.” Squall choked, gasping for air as Oryx cast him aside and dropped him carelessly to the floor. Oryx cocked his head to the side, curious, and Ellone’s voice dripped acid when she spoke. 

“I think you’ll be interested to know who I’ve brought with me.”


	56. Chapter 56

Ellone couldn’t even believe herself, who she’d dragged into battle at her side. Rinoa had refused Adel’s hand, but Ellone knew better. Adel had hunted her far and wide in her childhood, and she had every reason to hate her, especially after what became of Raine. But Ellone loved no one the way that she loved her Uncle Laguna, and she wasn’t going to allow Oryx to kill Adel, when it meant the end of the one person she couldn’t live without. Adel needed to stop the Orderless, she was the only one who could. 

The muscular Sorceress floated at Ellone’s side, and Seymour trembled at her other, clutching at her skirt for dear life.  Squall wheezed, struggling to catch his breath as he watched Oryx stare his sister down like she was a piece of meat. Squall didn’t understand why she was going this, she would have been safe with Rinoa and Laguna. Julia needed her aunt. “Sis!” He pleaded, and while her brown doe eyes softened as she glanced at him, she didn’t dissolve her position. She pointed her gun at Oryx as he began to stalk closer, and Adel patted her gently on the hand, lowering the weapon.

“Oh, you won’t be needing that, darling.” Adel reached around to grab Seymour up by his arm, and she gave him a pointed look, as if they had rehearsed this. She twisted the child’s arm out of place and he screamed for his mommy, as he’d been told to do, and something inside of Oryx seemed to stir.

Oryx ignored the uncomfortable burning sensation throbbing in his veins, and he snarled at Adel. “Thanks for delivering the boy back to me. I’ll send him back to his mother, since you’re so fond.” He ripped Seymour from Adel’s grasp by his hair, and she let him. She watched Oryx intently as Seymour struggled, crying out as his hair was nearly ripped out by the root. He wrapped his hands around Seymour’s neck, and the child placed his hands against the beat of the monster’s heart.

“M-Mommy! He’s hurting m-me.”

A thick internal blistering seemed to coat Oryx’s insides and he screamed, dropping the boy as the pain knocked him to his knees. Peels of alabaster skin cracked and tore, blood oozing from his face and limbs like he’d been mauled by a wild animal. “W-What have you done to me, witch?”

An evil smile danced across her face, and she reveled in his suffering as her beloved daughter continued to wake. This was for her grandsons, and for every precious ounce of the child she never got to love, that he used and manipulated for his own gain. “I did nothing. I told you Lucrecia would rip you apart for what you’ve done. You are a fool.” 

Oryx growled, tightening his grip on the child’s throat. If he was going down, he was taking Seymour with him. The harder his muscles contracted, however, the worse his condition became, and every scream from the boy set Oryx’s body ablaze. Blood sprayed the air as hunks of flesh tore straight from the bone, and Oryx dropped Seymour as his struggling body was forced to its knees.

“Why don’t you tell her, child? Tell your sweet mother what became of your brother, her firstborn.” Adel encouraged, though Seymour was paralyzed with fear at the sight that unfolded before his eyes. It was no matter; Adel threw her head back and let out a chuckle that slid straight down Squall’s spine. “The man you’ve been loving and protecting all this time murdered Seifer while you slumbered. Slit the boy’s neck from end to end like he was less than nothing.” 

“N-No, I didn’t, it was her,  it w-was—Lucrecia!” He wailed, crimson leaking from his tear ducts as his blue green eyes popped from their sockets and dangled disjointedly at his cheeks. His teeth were suddenly loose in his mouth, and they dribbled down his chin as he attempted to beg for mercy. He was eroding, as if washed in acid, and soon there would be nothing but skeletal remains left. His neck jerked sharply, snapping in two as a shimmering entity began to slide from the glorified meatsuit that was  Roxas Almasy . 

There it was. Adel knew at a moment's glance that it was Lucrecia’s soul, and she opened her arms wide to receive both her only daughter, and all her power. Lucrecia floated to her mother, and Adel breathed her in as she absorbed her into her body. 

“NO!” Squall attempted to scream, though his voice came out a fractured whisper from the damage Oryx’s choke hold had managed. He watched in a pained and frantic horror, as the Sorceress attempted to split the transfer with her grandson, who she had pulled into a tight embrace. 

Now was her chance.  Ellone hadn’t come here just to save Laguna. She was ending this where it all began. So many children had been ripped from their homes during the Sorceress War, when it was her, and her Connect abilities that Adel had really wanted. She was the heir that had been chosen, all those years ago, and others, especially her family, had been allowed to suffer in her place. That ended today. Seymour may have been  Adel’s family by blood, but if  Ellone’s coveted gift was combined with  Sorceresshood ...it would be too tempting for the power-hungry wench to pass up.  Rinoa said that Leonhart’s didn’t trade lives, but to  Ellone ...this wasn’t a trade, this was repayment. This was the end of a seventeen-year debt, to Laguna, to Raine, to Squall...to everyone that had suffered loss for the sake of her protection.  “Tell Laguna I’m sorry.” 

Ellone leapt forward, pushing Seymour out of reach and grabbing hold of Adel hard as she performed the soul and energy transfer.  Ellone screamed, and her eyes burned brightly with the hot crystalline energy of the former Sorceress into her body. Squall clamored to his feet, disoriented, and tried to grab for his sister’s hands, but it was too late. The blinding light faded, settling inside both women, and Adel’s face was ashen with shock. That was a play she had not anticipated from  Ellone , and a menacing smile lit her maniacal expression. “What have you done, little one?” She reached to cup  Ellone’s face, and the girl bit her lip at the bile that rose in the back of her throat.  Ellone wasn’t a child anymore, but she was a young Sorceress now, and a young Sorceress with a very, very special gift. Adel had struck gold. 

“Grandma Adel?” Seymour asked, fidgeting with his fingers as he attempted to butter her up. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to  Ellone , after what she had just sacrificed for him. Now that she had what she  wanted, however, she had no use for the boy, and didn’t acknowledge him as her long fingernails dug deep into  Ellone’s soft wrists. She tugged her against her body, and within the blink of an eye, the pair had vanished. 

“SIS!” Squall croaked, trying and failing to scream into the empty void where his sister had once stood. He swallowed back the ache that wrecked his insides, and reached for Seymour. He looked the child over for any damages, before pulling him into a hug. Seymour was shocked, and went stiff as a board, but Squall didn’t let him ago, and he fought to calm his breathing, thoughts still racing after Ellone. He had completely failed to protect her. “I’m...glad you’re alright. I have to get you home to your mothers, they’re worried sick. C’mon.” 

~END OF DISC ONE~


	57. Disc Two

The pitter patter of little feet on the hardwood floor was Squall’s favorite sound in the world, and he opened his eyes as he listened to his baby rummage around in what sounded like the kitchen. A small smile stretched across his face, though he groaned as he sat up and pulled last nights sippy cup out of his spine. Julia had been wedged between him and Rinoa most of the night, and Squall took his child’s early morning distraction as an opportunity to roll over and pull his wife against his chest. It had been a rough couple of years, with Squall in and out of the war effort on a near constant basis. He soaked up any precious moments with his family he was lucky enough to get.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Squall had lied, the pitter patter of little feet was his second favorite sound, there was nothing like hearing his baby’s bubbly little voice call his name. She ran to his bedside, long dark brown hair trailing behind her as she shoved a little tray against the mattress. A mostly spilled bowl of cereal sat there, and a piece of bread that had about half a stick of butter on it. “Happy birffday!”

Squall’s heart was liquid in his chest, taking the tray and sitting it at the foot of the bed as he pulled his daughter up into his lap. He pressed kisses all along her face and his fingers dug lightly into her sides to gently tickle her. “All this for me? Thank you, baby.” She giggled, wiggling in his lap, though she had no hope of breaking from his warm, firm grasp.

It was Squall’s 24 th birthday, and Julia had just turned five the month before. He couldn’t believe how big she was getting, time needed to stop. Her life hadn’t been easy, with him fighting Adel and the Orderless, who both continued to haunt Esthar, even after Oryx’s death. He missed chunks of her life at a time, and there were always tears and theatrics every time he had to go. A piece of him died every single time he had to break his little girl’s heart, and he was so ready for this war to be over.

Adel had retaken control of  Esthar , and no matter how many strike forces they had sent out, no one had been able to find  Ellone . Laguna had been broken into pieces when Squall had returned home without his sister, and no one felt like more of a failure than he did. He couldn’t break his promise to Julia, however, especially as she grew. Julia was a daddy’s girl, but Laguna was her closest friend. The two of them were joined at the hip, and her Knight did everything in his power to keep her safe and happy, especially on the occasions that her super hero (Daddy) wasn’t around. 

In the months following  Rinoa’s relocation to  Winhill , there were several who called for her impeachment for the murder of the man who had pulled a gun on her child at the  Deling City summit of 2000. The  Timberian people fought those in  Galbadia loudly, who wanted President Leonhart to pay for the defense she displayed on national television. Timber was loyal to the very people who had won their independence, and though she now ran their nation in seclusion from another land, President Leonhart would never not be the people’s president. She was well loved, and the people whole heartedly believed that once the World War was over, they’d get to see her again. 

Rinoa’s new life in  Winhill , while it did little to hinder her presidency, did put a slight strain on her marriage. Squall was gone often, fighting with his  SeeD’s against  Esthar . When he was not deployed, he couldn’t spend every moment with  Rinoa and Julia the way he wanted. His life was in Timber, and though the Garden was mobile, it was Timber’s  only line of active military defense. Moving the Garden to  Winhill would have left the entire country vulnerable. 

Squall wanted to fix it. He wanted her to come home, to the house their baby had been born in. He wanted to love the distance away, and he wanted another child. He had been working with  Edea on something special, something he thought could be the game changer they needed in this war against the  Orderless . Once the hate and fear and constant degradation of Sorceresses the  Orderless had spread was eradicated, his wife and daughter would be safe to return home. 

Whatever happened, losing  Rinoa was not an option. She was hurting, and she missed him, and there was a hole in her heart where their love should be, and to Squall that was unacceptable. She was presently, had always been, and would always be, the love of his life. She was more important than any war. He dwelled on this as his little girl twisted in his arms, and her tiny precious laughter filled the room. 

Squall pressed his thousandth kiss to her little face, his fingers smoothing her hair lovingly as he spoke. “Why don’t you go watch some cartoons for a little bit on the couch, hmm? I’ll eat this delicious breakfast you made me, and I’ll be there in just a little bit, okay?”

Julia’s face was warm and happy, and she reached on her tiptoes to peck her father on the cheek as she patted his face with her sticky little hands. “Okay, Daddy. I wait for you.” She shot off toward the living room like a rocket, and Squall chuckled to himself. As much as he wanted to spend time with his daughter, Rinoa needed attention too. He had to make her a priority. Rinoa was already awake, dark brown eyes watching him tenderly as he watched their baby fade from his view.

“I miss you.” She whispered, earning a small frown from her husband as he rolled onto his side, hands sliding around her slender waist.

“I miss  _ us _ .” He responded; steel eyes soft as liquid as he stared at her beautiful face. She hadn’t aged a day in five years, she was every bit as beautiful as she always had been. He leaned in, molding his lips against her own, excited that fire still coursed between them when they touched. She wrapped her arms against his neck and sighed.

“Squall, there will always be an us. Right? You promise?” The insecurity that stained her voice wounded him, and he kissed her harder. His touch was desperate, and he needed her to know that he wanted her forever, same as he did the day they married.

“Noa, I’m—” He almost promised he wasn’t going anywhere but stopped himself. He didn’t want to start a fight, deciding to choose his words more carefully. “I will always be your husband. Your Knight. And one day soon, we will all be home in our own country, in our own beds, and everything will be the way it should be. We could even…” He trailed off, a hand trailing to her flat stomach.

Rinoa’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “You want to bring another child into this mess?”

Squall flinched, hurt spreading across his face like an infection. Rinoa swore under her breath and sat up, she hadn’t meant it like that. “Squall I didn’t—”

“...whatever.” Squall blinked back tears and went to slide out of the bed, but Rinoa grabbed hold of his wrist hard.

“I didn’t mean our marriage, Squall, I meant…the state of our lives right now. It’s…really hard, being everything that Julia needs me to be when you’re not here, when I’m missing the other half of my heart. I just don’t know what it would look like, with an infant thrown into the mix.” She paused, taking a deep breath to steady her emotions. “I love you. I would fill a mansion with your children, I would, but only if you were there to love them beside me.”

Her words hung uncomfortably in the air for a moment, and he finally sighed. He knew she was right. He swallowed hard. “Damnit  Rinoa , you make me want to quit. You make me want to run away from every responsibility I’ve been saddled with and be a stay-at-home dad. I want that. I want that more than I’ve ever wanted anything. But I have to see this ended. I have to save our family and our life together first. Then, you listen to me, I swear to you, I will train someone to take my place and I’ll resign.”

Rinoa would believe that when she saw it. Squall had always tried his hardest to be good on his word, but he was born and bred to be a mercenary. That wasn’t suddenly going to change. Her eyes were sad, but she managed to smile brightly at him. She almost never saw him anymore; she didn’t want any precious moment to be spoiled. “Just promise me you’ll stay alive. That’s all I’ve ever asked.” 

It was true. It had been proven time and time again that they couldn’t live without each other, and every time he left her, the cries were always the same. Please come home, please stay safe. He could tell that she didn’t believe him, and it only strengthened his resolve. He was going to prove her wrong. When he pulled  Ellone from the brink of whatever horrors she was suffering, and he plunged his  gunblade deep inside of Adel, he’d bring his sister home to a whole, unfractured family. He would quit, and someone else could take Laguna’s position in  Esthar , and they would all be together. It was the most idealistic thing Squall had ever hoped for, but he needed a little idealism to get him through the days as he got older and really grew into his role as husband and father. To get him through the loneliness of being away from his girls. “You know I will. And when I bring you Adel’s head on a platter, we can...?”

A more genuine smile stretched across  Rinoa’s face, and she rubbed her nose against Squall’s gently. “We can. As big a family as you want.” Squall had to chuckle at that, because she clearly didn’t know what she was agreeing to. If all their children were to be as perfect as his  Juli -Bean, he’d want a dozen. He wanted to make love to her fiercely, right that moment, and wipe every trace of fear or sadness from her entire body, but he could hear Julia growing impatient in the living room. 

“ Daaaaddy ! You eat slow!” 

Rinoa and Squall both burst into tearful laughter, and he squeezed her hand tightly as he called out to their daughter. “I’m coming, baby.” He glanced back at  Rinoa , and brushed her bangs from her eyes. “Is mommy coming with me?” His voice was a purr, and  Rinoa could feel her face heat up instantly. She loved it when he was like this. 

“You think I’d miss my ten millionth episode of Sponge Bob? Not for anything!” Squall grinned and went to stand, but  Rinoa pulled him back against her for a moment. Her sweet lips latched on to his jaw, and she nibbled his skin gently as she buried her face against him. “Happy birthday, my love.” 


	58. Chapter 58

Five years had been kinder to Fujin and her family than it had been to Squall. She and Quistis had gotten married the summer of 2001, and they had legally adopted both Seymour and Sasuke, who were now seventeen and fifteen. Seymour was about to graduate as a SeeD, and his brother was quickly catching up with him in his own classes, though he didn’t intend to take the SeeD exams. Sasuke wanted to own and operate a real Chocobo farm once he graduated his schooling. Now that their kids were becoming men, Quistis was currently six months pregnant with the couple’s first “biological” child. One of Fujin’s eggs had been implanted inside of Quistis, and the couple had chosen Zell to be their donor, so the child might have a chance at being blonde or having blue eyes, like Quistis. The only thing that made Fujin happier than the chance at another baby, was that this pregnancy meant that Quistis couldn’t be deployed again for a long time. 

Seymour and Sasuke Trepe were both excited to have a little sister, and Fujin and Quistis both were going to let them name her. They were having that conversation that afternoon, shoveling hot dogs in their faces on their lunch break. Seymour brushed his shaggy bangs from his eyes and shook his head. “Brother, no. We are not naming this baby Fujistis or Quistjin.” 

Sasuke laughed and rolled his eyes. “C’mon, it would be a cute symbol of their love.” Seymour stuck his finger down his throat and pretended to gag himself, reaching for the ketchup as he did so. 

“No, it would be stupid.” He insisted. “A cute symbol of their love would be something like Garnet, since  _ I Want To Be Your Canary  _ was their first movie date. It could be something special to all of us, like...okay, try this. I lost my birth mom, Lucrecia, right? And you lost your sister, Sango. We could call the baby Garnet Sango-Lucrecia Trepe.” 

Sasuke seemed to ponder it for a long moment before he sighed. “That sounds like a mouthful.” His words came out garbled, chunks of sauce and bun hanging out of his mouth, and his brother couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Yeah, you’d know a thing or two about that, wouldn’t you? Goober.” It was about that time that Rikku Tilmitt came running along, flinging her arms around Seymour as she wriggled excitedly in her new school uniform. The little girl had already been enrolled in Garden this year, at the request of her father Axel, who had been staying in Balamb in an attempt at rekindling some semblance of a relationship with his thought-dead daughter Selphie. Selphie hadn’t been as hard on him as Squall was on Laguna, but the relationship had its faults, especially with the weirdness surrounding Axel’s marriage to Rinoa’s much younger cousin. Axel and Snow bounced the child between Balamb and Winhill frequently, so the girl could get to know her entire family. Snow was very much a part of Squall and Edea’s secret negotiations, and Axel had left her to do that while he got Rikku situated in her new school environment. 

“Seymour! Will yoo walk wiff me to class?” 

Seymour’s heart melted and he ruffled her honey brown curls as he stood from the lunch table. “Now, Miss Tilmitt. You still don’t know where your homeroom is?” He teased, giving her a mock serious look and fighting a smile as she put her tiny hands on her hips. The sass the emanated from the five-year-old was thick, and she was just as much a spit-fire has her half-sister. 

“I member! Instwucter Twepe is my teacher! It’s just too many staiws…”

Seymour laughed, rolling his eyes at the child as he polished off the last of his hotdog. He hoped his baby sister would be just like this. She was just too adorable. Somehow walk with me to class was translating into carry me to class. “There is an elevator Rikku, can you not reach the buttons? Or do you really just want me to carry you that badly?” She grinned and reached her little arms up, and he just couldn’t say no.

Over the last few years, Cid’s health had gotten  precarious , and he had stepped down as Headmaster. Fujin had been trained to take the  reigns , and her first act as Headmistress had been giving her wife her job back.  Qusitis’s class room was right where it had been before, on the  left hand side to the right from the elevators on the second floor. Seymour had a tendency to take her youngest students under his wing, and  Rikku was no exception. He loved children. He scooped the little girl into his arms and looked pointedly at his brother. “Garnet Sango-Lucrecia  Trepe ? We good on that? I’ll let Mama know when I get up there.”

Sasuke shrugged, more interested in his food now than he was the conversation. He was shaping up to be a lot like his Uncle Zell. “Yeah sure, Garnet is cute.”

It was decided then. Seymour raced to the elevator, bouncing  Rikku gleefully in his arms as he pressed the button for the second story floor.  Rikku’s leaf green eyes were screwed shut,  peels of laughter  ricocheting off the enclosed walls. She liked several of the other cadets, but Seymour had taken to her quickly and was her favorite. She liked to play on the floor of his dorm often, while his girlfriend braided the  girls hair.

His girlfriend was a year older than him, already an established  SeeD . Her family was from  Esthar , originally, but she had moved to  Balamb with her family when she was young. Her parents had wanted her to pursue  gunblade specialty , though she had ended up finding her niche in blue magic. Her name was Marina Lister, and her delicate bubblegum pink hair was foremost on his mind as he waltzed distractedly into his mother’s classroom.

Quistis was glowing. Her long blonde hair was resting in healthy ringlets at her hips, and her hands were woven firmly around her bump. Her rose colored lips stretched into a smile at the sight of her son, though she narrowed her eyes at the child that wiggled within his grasp. “ Rikku Tilmitt . You’re late.” She gestured at the rest of the kids, all under six years old and barely paying attention as it was. The child’s laughter sputtered off, and she hopped from Seymour’s arms to sprint to her desk. The cadet couldn’t hide his smirk, and he nodded his head toward her desk.

“A word?”

Quistis nodded, following her son to a corner of the room where the children couldn’t overhear. His brown eyes twinkled with a barely contained excitement, and he very delicately placed his palm on the center of her stomach. His sister kicked him hard, and he smiled softly. “Sasuke and I have the name, finally.”

“Let’s hear it, then.”  Quistis and Fujin both had been  adamant that their sons name the baby. Both teens had been adopted later in life, and they didn’t want either of them to feel left out now that they were welcoming a newborn into the family. Seymour and  Sasuke would always be their babies, no matter how old they ever got.

“Garnet Sango-Lucrecia Trepe.” He announced proudly, though he fidgeted with his fingers in a mild anxiety. He knew his brother was right, it  _ was  _ a mouthful. But it was special. Quistis’s eyes filled with tears, and she leaned to peck her little man on the cheek.

“Seymour that’s perfect. Fujin is going to love it.” She placed her hand overtop his own, and the baby moved again. “Our little Garnet.”

Later that evening, Selphie and Irvine were having a moment of their own. Once they had fully graduated from the Garden, they moved into a comfortable apartment near Ma  Dincht . Irvine had no interest in returning to  Galbadia and he had been hired on at Garden to teach the sharpshooting specialty, which had not previously been offered there.  Selphie remained a  SeeD . They had the day off, and they had taken a stroll to the junk shop near the train station to upgrade some of Irvine’s guns.  Selphie was haggling the man at the counter over some star fragments she’d brought in, which he wanted to charge her extra to implant, claiming she hadn’t brought in enough for the upgrade.

Irvine was nervous, and had mostly drowned the conversation into white noise. He looked everywhere but at his girlfriend, his mind a million miles away. “Do you think it’ll cause problems? Zell being the biological daddy of  Quistis’s baby? You know how Zell is. Don’t you think he’ll get attached?” He asked, distracting himself with questions neither of them cared about.

Selphie scoffed. “That’s none of our business, besides, you could actually help me out here y’know, I’m doing this for you! Trying to charge me 1000 Gil for a 600 Gil upgrade!” She planted her hands firmly on her hips, narrowing her vibrant green eyes.

The shopkeeper huffed in frustration. “Listen, lady, the upgrade requires  two star fragments and you only brought me one. The extra 400 Gil is the price of one of my own fragments.”

“That’s highway robbery! I bled for that star  fragment; do you know how many  Anacondaur’s I had to kill for that?” She shrieked. 

“A lot! Which is why they are expensive!” The man behind the counter rose his voice at her, and that snapped Irvine to attention immediately. No one talked to  Selphie like that, not even Squall. He jerked his equipment off the table and slid a hand around her small waist. 

Selphie went quiet, watching her boyfriend as his usually tender and bright ocean eyes darkened into an expression that dared the man to open his mouth again. “We will be taking our business elsewhere.” He escorted  Selphie out, slinging his gun over his shoulder and marching off in the direction opposite their home. 

Selphie’s eyebrows rose. “ Irvy ? You’re acting a little funny. Where are we going?”

Irvine smiled, though his nerves were back tenfold as his anger began to dissipate. He walked her down to the docks, never once bothering to answer her question, unwilling to risk losing the cute pout pouched firmly around her mouth. She stomped a cowboy boot down on the waterlogged wood beneath them and whined his name, his smile only widening as he watched her get all squirmy and flustered. She hated being kept in the dark. His love was as nosy as she was lovely. “Just look, baby. Take a moment and look.” 

Selphie followed his gaze out across the horizon, splashes of orange and pink soaking into the sky. It was a beautiful sunset, and the warm August air wove through her hair with a subtlety that enraptured him. For all his flirting he’d never truly look at another woman, not the way that he looked on her, and he reached for her hands softly. While she was distracted, he silently slid a rose gold diamond ring onto her left hand. She looked confused as she brought it up to her face, and her breath caught in the back of her throat. “Irv--”

Irvine shushed her, bringing his finger to her lips with a cliché smile. “Don’t speak. Just marry me.” He whispered, closing the distance and pulling her into a chaste, pure, perfect kiss. He kissed her like it was the first time in their five years together, and as if it may be the last. He kissed her like he was a man, baring the contents of his very soul to the woman that would be his wife. 

There was only one thing for  Selphie to say, and she flung her arms around his neck tightly. His hat was knocked to the ground, and he laughed gently at her as she squealed to the very heavens. “Yes!”


	59. Chapter 59

Laguna was outside, pushing Julia on her swingset as the suns early morning rays shone through the trees. Rinoa was inside, crying into her dishwater. Squall had stormed out following an argument regarding Julia’s involvement in the Garden, and the screaming that had escalated between the two of them had driven the child to call her papa to come get her. Squall had mentioned bringing Julia back to Timber to start school at the Garden, and Rinoa had exploded. It had always been the plan, from the beginning, in Squall’s mind, to raise his daughter under the Garden’s careful watch. Unknowingly to him, that had very much changed for Rinoa when she’d moved to Winhill. She would be damned if he left their only child alone at the Garden while he was at war and she was stuck in hiding. It felt like he was taking the baby away from her, even though she knew he wasn’t. He was just concerned that she hadn’t started school yet at her age. 

Thick tears ran down Julia’s little face, and Laguna’s forehead creased with worry as he pushed her back and forth gently. None of this was fair to her. Squall and Rinoa were wonderful parents, and they loved their daughter and each other so much. They rarely fought, but apparently this one had been bad, and Julia had been unable to hide from it. Laguna could have throttled both of his kids. “T-They’re fighting because of m-me.” She hiccuped, and Laguna stopped the swing right then and there. He knelt down in front of his granddaughter, taking her little face in his hands.

“Julie, you listen to me. Parents argue sometimes, especially when they don’t agree on whats best for their little one. But not a bit of that is ever your fault.”

Julia shook her head, drawing in a sharp breath as her little lips trembled. Her entire expression broke Laguna’s heart. “Everything is my f-fault.” She whispered. “If I was better, D-Daddy wouldn’t leave all the time. I can’t m-make him want to stay with me and Mommy…and it makes M-Mommy so sad…” She trailed off into a sob, and Laguna pulled her off the swing seat and into his arms. He shushed her, threading his fingers into her long hair as he rocked her back and forth.

“Julia Raine if your father heard you say that he would be devastated. He loves you more than anything in the entire world. He leaves to keep you safe, to fight for your freedom, baby, do you understand? Has Mommy explained to you that you’re a Sorceress? Hmm?” He asked gently, caught of guard by the almost violent outburst he received in response.

“ _ You  _ pwotect me because I’m a Sow…a  Sowcew …a witch. And Daddy  pwotects Mommy. Has  nuffin to do with why Daddy leaves! I know it doesn’t, he could do that here!” She didn’t understand, it was too much for her little mind to comprehend. Hell, war was too much for a grown adult to understand on the hard days. The days when good people lost their lives. All poor Julia knew was that she missed Squall, and when she did see him, he and  Rinoa were fighting. Wasn’t hard to see how she could draw the wrong  conclusion .

Tears welled in Laguna’s eyes and he held his little girl tight against his chest. Her little fingers fisted his button down, and she buried her face against him. It was going to murder Squall on the inside, but Laguna couldn’t let this go on. He had to tell him she was hurting this badly. He pressed gentle kisses into her hair, and she trembled in his arms. “You aren’t a witch. The  Orderless turned that into a degrading word. You’re a good Sorceress like your mother before you, and you’ll grow up to do amazing things. Your Daddy loves you to death. I’ll prove it to you.”

Julia sniffled and looked up at him, confused, and he carried her to the front door of her house. He cracked the door slightly, hollering at  Rinoa as she continued to scrub the dishes in the kitchen. “I’m taking Julie down to my house for just a little while, is that okay Mama?” He could hear her crying, and his heart shattered further as her response floated down the hallway. 

“Do whatever you want. The men in this family always do.” 

Rinoa didn’t sound like herself, and he flinched at the venom laced between her words. He knew she didn’t mean it, and no matter how badly he wanted to go inside and offer her comfort, there was something his granddaughter needed to see first. Within the first year of her life, they had discovered that the child was severely allergic to sulfites, which meant she couldn’t eat foods that had been pickled or preserved with particular additives. Laguna had an enormous jar of  Gysahl pickles in his fridge, and he sat Julia on the counter as he pulled them out and opened them up. 

“Daddy says I’m not allowed to touch--”

“Daddy is right, don’t you ever eat these, okay? They could really hurt you. We are using these for pretend.” 

Julia didn’t really understand, but she nodded anyway, wrinkling her nose up as she watched Laguna curiously. “They really stink, Papa.  Put them back.”

Laguna laughed and pressed a small kiss to her forehead. “Just play along for a moment, would you? I’m  gonna prove something to you.” He laid her back on the counter and told her to hold very still and close her eyes. He dialed Squall’s number, and a touch of nervousness bubbled in his chest as his son picked up on the first ring. He had thought he’d have a few more seconds to breathe. “U-Um Squall?”

“What?” He barked urgently on the other end of the receiver. “I don’t have time for this right now, is something wrong?” His tone was clipped, and Laguna could tell that he was still fuming from his argument with  Rinoa . 

“I need you to come over. Julia...s-she got into some of my  Gysahl’s , and I found her on the counter, unresponsive.”

Laguna could practically hear Squall draining of all color, and when he finally spoke the panic in his voice flooded Laguna with guilt. “Goddamn it, why weren’t you watching her?! Her allergy aggravates her asthma, do you understand? She can’t breathe! I need you go to my room and get her inhaler and her EpiPen from my nightstand--”

“I can’t!” He lied. “ Rinoa was upset and locked me out of the house, and she won’t answer her phone.”

“THEN CALL A FUCKING AMBULENCE, I’M ON MY WAY.” Squall barked, slamming the phone down. Laguna wouldn’t have been surprised if his son had shattered the device with the force of the slap that echoed in his ear, and he glanced back over at Julia. She was wiggling, staring at the ceiling with her big old doe eyes. 

“Keep your eyes closed, he’s on his way.”

Squall raced to Laguna’s as fast as he possibly could, hot angry tears rolling down his cheeks as he did so. If his baby was dead because his wife and father were neglectful, he would never forgive either one of them. Squall had always been protective of Julia, she was his little girl, but it had gotten ten times worse after she was diagnosed with her ailments. She was a relatively healthy little girl, but her lungs had suffered more than they’d realized from being a touch premature, and sometimes they didn’t want to work properly. The allergy didn’t help, and Squall and  Rinoa both obsessively checked everything they bought before they fed it to their baby. That’s what he couldn’t understand. He and  Rinoa had had a fight, sure, but he couldn’t ever picture his wife locking Laguna out of the house.  Especially not when Julia wasn’t home, and there were lifesaving medications in their house. That wasn’t the mother he knew her to be.

He jerked his car to a stop and bolted toward the house his dad had been renting, jamming his boot into the front door and sprinting toward the kitchen. He shoved Laguna out of his way and grabbed Julia into his arms. He frantically but gently checked for a pulse, and then checked her airway for any swelling. Her heart was beating, and she was breathing, and her face didn’t appear to be suffering from any swelling. She looked like she was napping, that was it. He didn’t understand, and he turned bloodshot eyes toward his father. “I d-don't...I don’t know what’s wrong with her! Where are the EMT’s, did you call them?” He didn’t wait for an answer, effortlessly curling his little girl up against his chest like she were still a weightless infant. He rested his chin atop her head and rocked her. “Julie please, I know you’re angry with Daddy because I yelled at Mommy but I need you to wake up okay? For me? Baby...please, please, please.”

Julia couldn’t take the sound of her father sobbing, and she popped her eyes open to look at him. Her little hands were immediately on his cheeks and she furrowed her eyebrows at him. “Daddy don’t cry. I okay.  Pwomise .” 

Squall turned confused eyes toward Laguna, and he swallowed hard. A sheepish smile curled at the corners of Laguna’s mouth, and he winked at Julia. “Squall...I’m sorry, I may have crossed a line. She’s fine, she didn’t eat any of the pickles. I put her up to this because I wanted to prove to her that you cared about her.” 

Squall was having a very difficult time processing that entire sentence, and he pressed a relieved kiss to Julia’s face as he sat her down on her feet. “May have crossed a line...MAY have crossed a line...” He repeated, his voice trembling with unbridled rage. “Julia Raine close your eyes now.” The edge to his voice was the one he used when she was in trouble, and she obeyed immediately. Once her eyes were screwed shut Squall reared back and punched his father in the face with the weight of his entire body. 

Laguna took the blow stoically, and he figured he deserved that as he wiped the blood gently from his now fat lip. “You can hate me if you want for scaring you, I don’t care, but you need to have a conversation with your daughter. As her father, you need to be made aware of the way that she’s feeling. She told me today that you constantly leaving and fighting with  Rinoa was her fault, and if she were a better  kid you’d love her enough to stop. I might not have many rights to her life as her grandfather, but as her Knight, it is my job to keep her safe, and that includes her emotional wellbeing.  So fix it, Squall.” He bit back, raising his voice at his son as if he were actually parenting him for once. Laguna didn’t think it was right, that they openly fought in front of her. 

Squall was instantly broken by that bombshell, and he fought back a violent gag as his stomach lurched at the idea that his only baby girl truly thought that he didn’t love her. “Julia, look at me...you can open your eyes now, it’s okay. Is that...true?” He knelt down so he could be eye-level with her, and when she opened those steel blue eyes that she’d inherited from him, they were brimming with unshed tears. 

“Y-You don’t  wanna stay  wiff me and Mommy. I get in the way and the two of you yell at each other and then you go away...and you take  fowever to come back...and Mommy is so sad all the time. If I didn’t make you fight, Mommy would be happy and you’d stay home  wiff us  fowever .” She whimpered, her tight sob from earlier returning as she avoided Squall’s gaze. She loved both of her parents more than anything in the world, and she had been a Daddy’s girl since day one. Her tiny heart was in pieces.

Squall had never been more hurt in his entire life, and he felt like he’d failed their entire family. How was he supposed to show up at his post tomorrow? How was he supposed to deploy back out to  Esthar after this? He refused to be to Julia what Caraway was to  Rinoa . If Julia ever grew up resenting him, or hating him...he couldn’t...fuck duty. Nothing was worth this. “Baby no. No, no, no. I love you so much, please don’t get that twisted. Me leaving has zero to do with you, or your Mommy. I would kill for you both.” He swore, choking on his words as his heart continued to fracture  inside of him. He didn’t think he could recover from this, and he pulled her against his chest with all his might. He and  Rinoa needed to have an emergency conversation, effective immediately. 


	60. Chapter 60

Everything Squall had to do for the rest of the day was canceled. The light of his life, both wife and child, seemed to be under the impression that they weren’t loved, and that was absolutely unacceptable. He carried Julia home and tore into the house, rushing in to find  Rinoa curled up on their bed with swollen face buried into his leather jacket. He sat down beside her, reaching to run his fingers through her long onyx hair. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered. “For everything. I know you’re the only one keeping this family together, and I didn’t have any right to raise my voice at you.” His voice cracked as he spoke, watching his daughter’s tiny  silhouette from their doorway as she listened in. “You know that I love you, right? With all my heart?  Tell me you do…please. I haven’t been setting a good example for our baby and I’m s-so—” Squall couldn’t finish his sentence, furious with himself.

Rinoa sat up, wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her face into his chest. “Oh, Squall. I know that you love me. I know. I love you too. I’ll try to be easier to live with—”

“No.” He cut her off, locking his arms around her tightly. “Don’t you dare apologize to me for wanting me to understand that you didn’t want to be without our daughter. I never should have suggested she be without her mother, especially with how I abandon her constantly.” His tone was bitter, but it was directed at no one but himself. He was on the cusp of becoming everything he hated, and it was Adel’s fault. He would put nothing before his family ever again.

Rinoa was confused and she forced Squall to look at her as she took his face into her hands. “Where is this coming from? You don’t abandon her…you go out and you fight for her future. No one thinks you—”

“She does.” He interjected, his voice barely above a whisper. “She told Laguna that she feels like she’s a bad child and that she’s basically ruining our marriage, and I leave because I don’t want to be with either one of you.”

Understanding washed over  Rinoa’s face, though her stomach filled with dread. This was just as much her fault as it was anyone’s, Squall wasn’t the only one that started arguments, they were both hard headed. “Squall that’s not true. I know that’s not true. She just doesn’t understand is all, she’s so young. This is all my  fault; I should have explained it to her better—”

Squall shut her up with an intense kiss, bruising her lips with the force he put behind it. He didn’t want to hear that. He didn’t want to hear that it was anyone else's fault but his own. He left  Rinoa to do a lot of growing up on her own, to raise their baby on her own, and no matter how much he was told he was needed in the war effort, there were other people who could lead, and he’ d made the wrong decision. He should have chosen his family. When the kiss broke, he gestured for Julia to come. He took one of her little hands in one of his own, and one of  Rinoa’s in the other and squeezed them gently. “I’m  gonna fix this, I promise you both. It’s the three of us  against the world, always, from here on out. When I go back to  Esthar …I’m taking you with me.”

Rinoa’s eyes widened, ignoring her daughter’s squeals of excitement as she attempted to process that information. This wasn’t like Squall. What he was proposing was dangerous, and he was willing to risk it because his heart was broken, he wasn’t thinking. But that being said…she wasn’t sure she could refuse. Squall had walked out that door one too many times, and it was tearing them a part. She wasn’t losing her husband, she loved him too much. She would belong to Squall for the rest of her life. “If that’s what it takes to keep us a family, then I’ll follow you anywhere. You know that.” She vowed.

“We will never not be a family. Don’t talk like that.” He pressed his forehead against her own, and smiled as he felt Julia wedge herself between them, hugging both her parents as hard as her arms could muster.

“You’re doing this for me, Daddy?”

Squall peppered her face with kisses. “I would do anything for you, Princess. Anything. I won’t leave you behind ever again. You and your mother are my world, and I’m going to prove it.” It felt like a weight was lifting off his chest, as he watched joy light his child’s eyes. Whatever the cost of keeping them safe in  Esthar would be, he would pay it a thousand times to ease her suffering. Of course, this meant bringing them right into the center of danger, and Squall regretted that with all that he was.

In spite of her own concerns, however,  Rinoa couldn’t deny the happiness that blossomed within her at the idea of never being parted from Squall again, and her lips twitched into a smile as a tight sob strangled her. “I’m so sorry that we fought. I should have—”

“Shh. Hush, Noa. I’m the one who’s sorry. It’s okay.” Squall pressed a kiss to her forehead and his heart felt slightly more whole as he watched forgiveness bleed from her eyes. He wasn’t sure he deserved it, but he’d take it, and he found his lips gravitating toward her own again. Things were going to be different this time. They were going to stay together, and he was going to be strong enough to protect them both. He had to be.  _ I can do this.  _ He promised himself.  _ For them, I can do anything. _

Julia placed her hands on her father’s chest and pushed him away from her mother gently, scrunching her nose up as she did so. “Daddy stooop, that’s gross!” Squall and Rinoa both laughed, and Squall kissed the side of his baby’s face.

“Is someone jealous that I’m loving on Mommy? Hmm?” He teased, tickling her under her arms and relishing in the sweet laughter that bounced from her lungs. He prayed this was enough to fix things between them. The very last thing he wanted was a strained relationship with his only child. His precious little girl. “Are we okay, Jules? Do you still love me?” He asked gently, and Rinoa’s heart broke at the genuine insecurity in his voice. She hadn’t realized that he was honestly afraid of losing them both.

“I’ll always love you, Daddy. You’re my hero. Do you still love me back?” Her wide blue eyes were a perfect mirror of his own, hurt and all. They stared at one another, broken and full of adoration in equal measure, and her admission that he was her hero stabbed him in every feeling he’d ever had. Julia looked up to Rinoa. She followed her around like she was her shadow. Squall had no idea that she held him up on that same pedestal.

“Baby I never stopped loving you, or your mother, do you understand? You are both the best and only things in my entire world.” The bright and radient smile that painted his child’s face was the spitting image of her mother’s as they both beamed at him, and his heart couldn’t have felt more warm. He opened his arms wide to them both, knowing they both would take the opportunity to fall against his chest…and they did. He held them there tightly, regretting every moment he’d ever lost. He would never take either one of them for granted ever again. “Tomorrow, we have to pack up our belongings and board a train to Dollet. We have business there before we deploy out. But before that, I want to spend the day with you. I want to take you somewhere we talked about years ago, when we first married.”

Rinoa could only think of one place they’d ever spoken about that they’d never seen before, but her belief that the place didn’t exist still held firm. “You mean Cleyra?”

Squall smiled. “That’s the one. We never really got to have a honeymoon…one night in Cleyra could be…I don’t know…” He wanted to say romantic, but he couldn’t force himself, and his cheeks flushed red. Laguna could come too, and watch Julia for an hour or two so he and Rinoa could have some time alone. Rinoa knew what he meant, and she giggled. He could tell she was about to tease him for his awkwardness, and he groaned.

“You must really be worried, huh? So unlike you.”

There it was. He frowned. “What’s so unlike me? Wanting to spend time with my wife and daughter?” His tone wasn’t  accusatory , but it was wrought with guilt as a gloom settled into his expression. She sighed.

“Don’t be like that. That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Despite her daughter’s protests, she pulled Squall back into deep kiss. She wanted him to know that he was just as loved as he loved them. She ran her fingers through his hair, and pressed a firm kiss to the scar between his eyes as she pulled back. “We love you so much. You’re a good husband and a good father. Stop worrying so much. We couldn’t ask for any better.”

Squall shook his head at her, though he appreciated her words more than she’d ever know. “I don’t want to be a good husband and father. I want to be a great one. I will be. You’ll see.” Rinoa knew there was nothing she could say to change his mind, so she opted for simply showing him how much she loved him. She took one of his hands and placed it gently atop her abdomen.

“If you really want to do this…”

Squall’s face lit with surprise, but no matter how badly he wanted it, he was now a little hesitant. He didn’t want to pressure Rinoa into anything she didn’t want to do. He knew it would be hard on her, even coming with him as she was. “Only if you’re sure. You and Jules come before anything.”

Rinoa mulled it over in her head. It was true that it would be hard, much in the same way that carrying Julia had been hard, when she didn’t know from moment to moment if she was going to wake up one morning a single mother and a widow. She supposed that would always be the danger, though, until this war was over, baby or no baby. She and Julia could be left alone at any moment, and she clutched her husband tighter. If something like that were to happen, their children would be all she had left of him, and she lay her forehead softly against his own. “I’m…sure.”

Squall was surprised that she was committing to another child, the day before he was to head back out into the throes of war. But he couldn’t deny that it lit a fire inside of him that he hadn’t felt in a long time, a happiness that had dwindled the longer the space between him and Rinoa had grown. He just wanted their family to be whole again. He laughed at Julia, who was batting her little eyelashes at them in confusion. “What are you sure about Mommy? I don’t undewstand.”

Rinoa ruffled the child’s messy brown hair and rubbed a soothing circle along her back. “Nothing baby, Daddy and I are just planning our trip for tonight. Don’t you wanna go on a little vacation with us tonight? Hmm? How does that sound?”

Julia wriggled excitedly between them and she wrapped her arms around Squall’s neck. She had never left Winhill in her living memory, and she dreamed of glittering cities like the ones her Papa told her about at bedtime. She wanted to explore the world. “Really Daddy?! Can we?”

The pure love that flooded between her husband and their baby warmed Rinoa’s heart, and any anger she’d had earlier in the day was entirely forgotten. This was the only place in the world that she wanted to be, right in this moment with them. “Yes, Princess. We are packing up right now and we’re gonna go far away for a little while.” Squall promised.

“And Papa? Will he still want to go after you hurted his face?” Squall closed his eyes, sighing under his breath. He had hoped she hadn’t put two and two together, that he’d decked her grandfather. But his baby wasn’t stupid, she’d no doubt seen the welt he’d left when she opened her eyes. Rinoa glared at Squall, and he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

“Daddy shouldn’t have done that. We don’t resolve our problems with violence, okay? I don’t want you thinking that what I did was okay. I just…was very worried about you, and I did something bad. But you know what? There is no one in this world that your Papa loves more than you, so I bet if you were the one to ask, he’d come along for sure. Do you  wanna walk down there?”

Julia shot out of their arms and down the hallway immediately, chanting her grandfather's name.  Rinoa smirked and shook her head. “We will never be able to compete with Laguna. I think he’s her favorite person in all the world.”

Squall squeezed her hand. “I know, and he has every right to hold that place in her heart. I owe him my life for taking care of you both through all this. I...have a great dad.” 

Rinoa smiled and pressed a tender kiss to the side of his face. “You both were made to be fathers. You are more his son than you’ve ever given yourself credit for.”


	61. Chapter 61

It was dark. There was an eerie stillness that permeated the atmosphere around her as pain shot through her sides. Ellone rolled over, cupping her swollen abdomen as her children stirred from inside of her. How many times was Adel going to make her do this? The last five years had been hard, no matter how she had been put on a pedestal by the new Empress of Esthar. The last thing she had expected, offering her Connect abilities to Adel, would be for her to breed her like she was an animal, in an attempt at perserving the gift she’d been born with. She was attempting to create the perfect Sorceress, and any child born to Ellone that could not receive those abilities, that were sons…were not kept. It was distugsting…even if she had in some capacity, fallen in love with the man that fathered her many children.

She stared at him as he slept beside her, and one of his hands reached to glide over her abdomen as he cracked a seafoam eye opened. “Is it time?”

Ellone scoffed. “Nowhere near, they’re just stretching. I think I’d know what labor feels like by now.” There was a bitter edge to her tone, though it wasn’t necessarily directed at him. He wasn’t exacly here on his own accord either. She stared at the thick, gnarled scar that marred his neck, praying to herself that his death hadn’t been too painful. Adel played God much in the same ways as Oryx, and she had handed The Orderless over to her newest pet project, plucked from his cold grave all those years ago. The Orderless had been ensalved and repurposed, and Ellone was thankful she allowed Seifer full reign of them. He was planning something huge.

Seifer propped himself up on his elbow, wiping sleep from his eyes as he looked on her. She looked so beautiful, round with his children for what felt like the thousandth time. “I won’t let her keep demanding this of you. Your body is growing tired, you’re twenty-nine years old. These back-to-back pregnancies are going to kill you.” He ran his fingers through her dark hair, and she shrugged at him.

“I don’t care so much what happens to me, but she’s murdered three of our perfectly healthy children for having the audacity to be born male. And our daughters…she’s got her claws dug in them so deep I don’t know that we can save them. What if these twins are boys, what if—”

Seifer growled. “Don’t talk like that. When I find a way to get us out of here, we are taking Olette and Namine with us. They’re only five and two, she can’t have warped them completely. We’re going to save them and these twins, you’ll see. We aren’t losing any more sons. I won’t allow it.” He promised, running his fingers lightly along her stomach. His children kicked him hard, and Ellone winced with every sharp movement. They were getting big.

“Tell me you’ll find a way before they’re born. Promise me. We are closer than I’m comfortable with…twins always come early.” She begged, dark brown eyes welling with tears. “I want to take them home to Uncle Laguna. I want everyone to be safe.” Her voice shook, and Seifer gritted his teeth. He hated that she was so frightened, and he was powerless to do anything about their situation.

Seifer knew Squall was out there somewhere, scowering the earth for his sister. That’s just how he was. But waiting on Squall to swoop in and be a knight in shining armor wasn’t going to cut it. Ellone was very pregnant, and these children wouldn’t wait on their uncle forever. Adel had to be stopped _now_. No one in the West knew how bad it truly was. No one had seen what they saw. Oryx had permanantly stained the Eastern world view of the Sorceresses, and even in death his ideals burned hot within the citizens, who saw him proven right in all of Adel’s misdeeds. Esthar and Trabia were the two most dangerous places in all of Gaia for a Sorceress to dwell, and here Seifer was, with a girlfriend and two daughters…possibly four, tormented with power they could hardly understand, let alone control.

He couldn’t stand it. He had declared himself their Knight, and yet he still felt like he had no ability to protect them. He often thought this was his punishment, for all he’d done. His punishment for being born an Almasy, for helping Ultimecia, for hurting Squall and Rinoa. He couldn’t even control his own decision to die. But no matter how rightly he deserved every bit of what the universe was throwing at him, Ellone and the babies didn’t ask for any of it. They were innocent. “When we get out of here, we are going to move back into the Garden. I’m going to buckle down, earn my gunblade back, become a SeeD. And then we can get married, and everything will be as it should. I’ll even bury my hatchet with your brother and sister-in-law, if they’ll let me.”

Ellone wasn’t so sure anyone in her family would want to see him, or understand why or how he was alive, but she appreicated the thought. Her family had no clue what had been happening to them these last five years, and she prayed with all her heart that her little neice was happy and safe out there. That they weren’t suffering the way she and Seifer were suffering. “I love you.” She whispered.

Seifer opened his mouth to respond, but the door to their room was swung open with a force that startled them both. Adel’s right hand Sorceress, whom she’d rescused from Oryx’s slaughter at the Sorceress Memorial, stood tall in the doorway. Her name was Yuffie, and her long blonde hair was pulled up into a tight bun on the top of her head. “Adel has asked to see you both. Your children are doing very nicely down in the Connect Center, they have done the Empress proud. She would like you to see them.”

Seifer snorted, that was a first. Adel was raising their children, they almost never saw them. Both girls had been ripped from Ellone’s arms a mere moment after she’d fought to bring them into the world. They called Adel mother, and Seifer knew there was nothing in all of Gaia that broke his loves heart the way that did. Ellone’s eyes filled with hope, and Seifer bitterly hoped this wasn’t some sort game Adel was playing. Ellone’s emotions were so fragile, and he felt so protectively of his little ones. The twins didn’t need the stress. He helped his girlfriend to her feet, and she waddled all seven months worth of pregnant body toward the door.

The Connect Center had been built on the basement level of what had once been Laguna’s presidential palace. The children’s abilities were heavily tested and monitored, and both girls were very strong in both magic and the strange Connect trait they had inherited from their mother. Olette was blonde as her father, and her mother’s brown eyes were her own, though they were now closed in a sleepy concentration. It looked as natural as breathing to the girl, as she pulled the test subject that laid at her side through memory after memory. Their youngest daughter, Namine, had dark brown hair that was pulled up into a ponytail on the top of her head. Her eyes were the color of the ocean, like her father, and she sat on the opposite end of the room, playing with the literal fire at her fingertips as she flickered Firaga along her hand.

“Namine be careful!” Ellone pleaded, stomach lurching as the two-year-old met her gaze with confusion. She didn’t know her. There was a heavy laugh that floated in from behind them, and it broke Olette’s concentration as both girls lit with joy at the otherwise terrifying sound.

“Mother!” Olette shot to Adel’s side, and Namine tottered toward her as fast as her tiny legs would allow, sweet babbles falling from her lips. Bitter tears rolled down Ellone’s cheeks as she watched the display, and Seifer very gently reached to grip her hand. He was sick with jealousy himself, and worry puckered at his forehead for his Elle.

Adel was enjoying the pain that ricocheted off the parents as she obsevered them, dagger-like fingernails running through their children’s hair. “How are my twins?” She asked with a sneer.

Ellone’s hands cupped her huge stomach, and she rubbed gently where both children were rolling around inside of her. _My children. Seifer’s children. _She thought viciously, clenching her jaw as she responded. “They’re fine. Very active.”

“Good. They will have a bright future down here. I called you down to let you know that Olette has surpassed even your gifts. All she needs to do is sense another persons spirit to drag their minds through memory, excelling to the point that she’s reached the ability to read thoughts. She’s shaping up to be a _very _powerful and useful little Sorceress.”

Pride shown in the child’s eyes, and she happily swung Adel’s gnarled hand within her own. “There was something you wished me to read, wasn’t there Mother?”

Adel nodded. “Smart girl. I asked these people here for a reason. I want to see just how far this power of yours can extend. Read the twins thoughts from within her womb, if you can. Tell me their gender.”

Ellone flinched before her daughter even touched her, wanting with all her might that she could flee. She didn’t want to know what would happen if these twins were announced to be boys, if she’d even be allowed to continue the pregnancy. Her little girls hands poked at her abdomen, and a bright smile crossed her face as her siblings moved beneath her touch. “Oh I hear them. They’re sad that their mommy is sad, they love her. They aren’t thinking about their gender though. Do you know your gender, little ones? Do you even know what that means?”

Seifer was disturbed by how grown his firstborn sounded. She didn’t speak like she was five, she spoke like a someone whose childhood had been ripped from them. She was forced to be more sophisticated than her mind was ready for. He hated it. He watched her listen intently to his unborn children for a while before she shook her head. “They aren’t aware of what that means, Mother. I’m sorry. But I think I might could tell from their energy signature. One child feels distinctly female…but the other feels male, the one that lays on the left.”

Adel seemed pleased, and she clapped wildly for the child. “Excellent work, this is facsinating. I’ll have Odine run more tests on your powers and how they work and evolve. You’re doing very well. I am proud of you.” Olette was overjoyed with Adel’s praise, and tore herself obiently from Ellone’s side to run back and resume holding her ‘mother’s’ hand. “As for you,” Adel said, narrowing her blood red eyes at Ellone. “I can’t terminate the pregnancy without harming the female twin, which I refuse to do. But don’t get attached to the boy, you know better. It’ll be a water birth, and we will keep him under the water after his sister is safely out. No funny business this time.” She demanded, smirking to herself as she gestured for the girls to leave the room with her.

Adel had been refurring to her last pregnancy, where she’d attempted to revive the baby once Adel had left the room. She’d nearly suceeded with the right cocktail of spells, before she was caught and beaten within an inch of her life. Ellone couldn’t hold in the sharp sob that strangled her once they were alone, and Seifer pulled her as tight as he could against his chest with her belly in the way. “Shhh,” He soothed. “Take a deep breath. Last thing we need right now is for you to go into labor. If that happens its all over. You listen to me, I’m getting you out of here, and it’s happening tonight.”

“What about the girls?” She sobbed. “We can’t abandon them!”

Seifer pressed a kiss into her hair and rubbed her swollen belly tenderly. “I’m not, I’m coming back for them. But our priority right now has to be getting these twins out of you alive, do you understand? She isn’t going to hurt Olette and Namine. They’re safe for now.” Ellone knew he was right, and she buried her face into his chest as he rocked her. All she wanted in that moment was Laguna and her brother, and she prayed that wherever they were, they could find their way to them soon. 


	62. Chapter 62

Julia and Rinoa were sitting in an awkward silence in Laguna’s living room while they heard raised voices from the room Laguna had jerked Squall into. Rinoa knew it was too good to be true, to let herself indulge in Squall’s fantasy. Her husband wasn’t acting like himself, and Laguna was making sure he knew it. He had been more than happy to take Julia up on her plea that he accompany them to Cleyra for the evening…but the rest of Squall’s little plan had drained the color from the ex-soldier’s body. Nothing Squall had in mind was safe, and there had been a time not too long ago when he was hyper protective of their entire family. Something was wrong. Rinoa frowned and sighed.

Julia’s little hands curled into her mother’s hair, and she smiled brightly in an attempt at cheering her. “You’re so pwetty, Mommy. I wish I was like you.” Her fingers tangled and combed through her silky hair, and Rinoa smiled gently at her.

“What are you talking about, silly? You’re beautiful. You look just like me.”

“ No I look like Daddy,” Julia insisted. “I look like a boy. You are  pewfect . So  pwetty and so nice.” She wasn’t trying to put herself down, which is how it sounded to  Rinoa , but she was  insistent that her mother knew how special she thought she was. Her mother had been the one raising her all this time, and she never wanted to be parted from her or see her upset.  Rinoa was her world.

Rinoa pulled her baby into her lap and squeezed her in arms. “Let me show you something, come here.” She pulled out her compact mirror from her purse and opened it up, holding it out as she stuck her face right beside her little girls. “Do you see that? Daddy’s hair and eyes, but that’s my face. You’re my little mini-me.” Julia stared at their reflection with a happy smile, noticing the staunch similarities between her and her mother. She snuggled her face into Rinoa’s neck and giggled.

“I look like both of you?”

“Of course. You’re a mix of us both, you’re a product of how much your father and I love each other.” Rinoa explained. Julia seemed pleased with that, and she sat back in her seat, kicking her tiny legs absentmindedly as she did so.

“You can’t be  sad then, if Papa says Daddy can’t take us  wiff him. You pwomise? You’ll be happy and we’ll wait right here for him?” She thought she understood now. She could hear her father in there fighting for his right to take her with him, leaving her side wasn’t something that he wanted.

That caught  Rinoa off guard, and she stared at her daughter for a long moment. It killed Julia every time Squall left, and she wasn’t expecting such a mature response from her. Especially not after the heavy conversation she’d just had with her dad. When her mother didn’t respond, Julia sighed and looked down at her feet. “I don’t want Daddy to go away. He always goes away. But I think I hurted his feelings, and Papa is in there making him sad too. Mommy he loves us, doesn’t he? I think I can tell. He just has to make us safe? But…I want Daddy to be safe too.” She asked, her voice quivering as she spoke.

Rinoa’s heart felt like it was  shriveling and dying inside her chest. You never could tell with Julia. One moment she’d be this silly, happy-go-lucky little baby, and the next she’d be wise beyond her years. She understood a lot more than she let on, and  Rinoa had never wanted this for her. What the hell were they doing? This was all so backwards. No five-year-old should have this much on her mind. “Your Daddy will be safe as soon as this is all over. I promise you he’ll come back to us, and then he’s going to retire. He told me himself, and your father would never lie to me. He loves us both with his whole heart. Believe him when he says that.”

Julia perked up a little. “He just has to win the war? And then he’s ours forever?”

Rinoa smiled. “Forever and ever, that’s exactly right.” She pressed a kiss to her daughter’s forehead, and the child’s worries seemed to evaporate. The girl supposed she could live with that, as long as the war was over soon. She couldn’t stand to see anything happen to her father, he was hers and mommy’s and no one else’s. No one had better take him from them.

“I love him with my whole heart too.”

“Oh baby, I know you do, and he knows too. He knows.” Rinoa promised.

Beyond the door that stared Julia and  Rinoa in the face, Laguna was ripping Squall a new one. Squall had never in his life seen Laguna this angry, not even when he’d lectured him about leaving  Rinoa behind pregnant the first time he’d gone off to protect  Esthar . He could see his own temper in his father, and it made him uncomfortable. 

“What in  Yevon’s name is wrong with you?! I understand that I made you upset, but lashing out by taking the entire family with you to die in  Esthar is  _ not  _ the way to respond to it! You have  _ never  _ been this out of your head, you are always the kid who makes the calculated move, thinks with his head and not his heart. Where has he gone, Squall, because now isn’t exactly the time for your brain to take a goddamn vacation!” Laguna barked, earning every ounce of hatred that flashed across his  son's eyes. 

Squall gritted his teeth and it took every ounce of strength he had in his body not to deck him a second time. “What the hell do you want from me? You have the nerve to make me feel like my daughter is unloved, and then the moment I try to fix the situation that’s suddenly wrong too? I have held my tongue for a  _ long  _ time but I’m getting real sick of you trying to decide what is best for my child. Newsflash Laguna, she isn’t your replacement Squall, she isn’t your kid, she’s  _ mine _ !”

That stung, and Laguna didn’t know what to say as Squall inched toward him, trembling with rage. He was done playing, he was done trying to be what everyone else thought he was supposed to be. Squall Leonhart was Squall Leonhart. He wasn’t Laguna, he wasn’t a Loire, he wasn’t a soldier. Squall was a mercenary. He was a kill-for-hire. He was an orphan. A commander. The only reason he left his Garden was for this family, the only reason he was now bound to the military was for this family, the only reason he’d allowed himself to take the risk of deeply loving other people was for this family. For  Rinoa . For Julia. He was sick of those sacrifices being thrown back in his face. Laguna opened his mouth, but Squall pointed his finger in his face. “No, you don’t get to speak to me right now. You don’t get to make me feel like shit ever again for the way I’ve had to live my life. You want me to be more forth coming and more emotional? This is what you get.”

Squall pointed to the door, where he was sure  Rinoa and Julia could hear everything they were saying from the hallway. “I have left  Rinoa and Julia in your care the entire five years my baby has been alive. I barely get to see them! I miss birthdays, Christmases, dance recitals, everything! Julia has been in ballet for two years and I’ve never once seen her perform, while you’ve been to every practice, every event, every concert. I am so grateful that you are here for her, I am, but I’m done taking a backseat. I’m done doing to them what you did to Raine and  Ellone . They aren’t even safer here in  Winhill , are they? No.  Rinoa and Julia will be in danger no matter where they are, thanks to what happened in Galbadia, and thanks to their associations with me and the Orderless. What makes more sense to you, Dad? Them being in danger with me, or in danger without me? But I already know your answer to that question, don’t I?”

Tears spilled down Laguna’s cheeks and he flinched back from his son, who might as well have stabbed him in his heart. “Every argument we have ever had has gone there, so why don’t we keep it going, son? Let me have it. Scream at me for the years I wasn’t there, that I didn’t know you existed. Scream at me for leaving your mother and sister here in  Winhill while I tried my  damndest to do the right thing by a country that desperately needed me. Because clearly, you’re never going to be finished with it, no matter how hard I love you, or your wife, or your daughter. You’re never going to see me as anything more than some deadbeat dad that couldn’t be bothered, that has been made abundantly clear. But don’t you dare use what happened between your mother and I as a valid reason to drag my innocent grandbaby into a country that is actively murdering Sorceresses. I am not a perfect father, Squall, and I’ll die sorry for it. But you know what? You’re not a perfect father either, not by a longshot, so if you’re going to point fingers at me you better be prepared to point them in the mirror too.”

“A country that desperately needed you?  _ WE  _ NEEDED YOU! Your wife, your adopted daughter, your unborn son! Why was  Esthar more important?”

“Why is  Esthar more important to  _ you  _ now, than being here with Rinoa and Julia? Hm? Ask yourself that. Our answers might be the same.” Laguna shot back icily. Squall whimpered like a kicked dog, and for once Laguna couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Laguna and Squall stared at each other for a long, uncomfortable moment. They had never looked more similar. Long, shaggy hair flopped into their hurt and angry expressions. There was no doubt that they loved one another, but it was going to take a long time to get over the things that been spoken that day. Nothing had been resolved, and they both cleared their throats awkwardly as they heard  Rinoa yell that someone was at the front door. 

Julia trotted curiously behind her mother, holding on to the back of her cardigan as she peaked around to see who was at the  door. An older woman that she recognized from the marketplace was there, holding a covered basket. Julia waved at her, and the woman’s eyes crinkled with a warm smile. “Why hello there, Miss Julia. I’ve brought something for you. Why don’t you go put this on your kitchen table for your Mama?”

Julia nodded and took the basket of goods, running to the kitchen to do as she was asked.  Rinoa offered a wide, fake smile. The people of  Winhill hadn’t done much to make her family feel very welcomed the five years they’d lived there, and she wasn’t blind to the whispers that were passed when they thought she wasn’t listening. “Hello, Mrs. Whitaker. That was awfully kind of you.” 

The old woman returned the smile and piddled around with some sort of thick pamphlet in her hands. “It’s no trouble, Mrs. Leonhart. I was just delivering my monthly devotionals on the Goddess Spira, and I know your husband told me very plainly that you didn’t want any religious solicitations, but I couldn’t help to hear the screaming. Your family needs these more than I do, with the father-in-law you’ve got. He gets it from him, you know. Used to leave Raine and their girl all alone too.” She tried to hand the pamphlets to  Rinoa , but her pleasant expression had dissolved into a pinched one. 

“That is really none of your business. I have a good husband, and a good father-in-law. We are well taken care of.”

Mrs. Whitaker continued to smile, and her eyes held both pity and contempt as she shook her head at the young mother. “All battered and neglected wives say that. Call me if you ever need any assistance, dear. None of us want to see a repeat of what happened to  Ellone with little Julia.” 

Rinoa shook with anger, and she kicked at the pamphlets the elderly woman had sat on their front porch. “Excuse me?!” Mrs. Whitaker didn’t answer, already hobbling down the street to go harass their neighbors. 


	63. Chapter 63

Mrs. Whitaker’s distraction at the door was what was needed to break the circular arguments, and Laguna and Squall agreed to not discuss the matter further until the family got a little rest and relaxation in Cleyra. They took an airship to Centra for a speedy flight, and Julia couldn’t have been more excited. Squall doted on her quietly as she stared out curiously at the world beneath them, and he couldn’t have been any more in love with his little girl if he tried. She was no stranger to hardship, but she saw life with the same childlike innocence that her mother did, and it warmed every part of him. 

Cleyra was surrounded entirely by sand, and the deserty landscape was tucked away between the Island Closest to Hell and Cactaur Island. Not many people knew it was there, and Squall was proud to have found it. Rinoa hadn’t believed him, that Matron had grown up on the fabled island, but there it was. Most of the land was overgrown and dangerous, but there was a small fortified resort located in the center of the island. When the airship had landed, Laguna decided to take Julia swimming, both in an attempt at giving Squall and Rinoa some space to discuss their situation further, and at distancing himself from his argument with his son. 

The couple was grateful for their momentary solitude, and Squall planned to take utmost advantage of it. Rinoa had kicked her shoes off, happily burying her toes in the sand as she walked along the beach with her fingers coiled tightly around his own. Julia had been whisked off to the heated indoor pool, so the beach was child-free, and no one else seemed to be roaming at the late hour that they had arrived. They were entirely alone. Rinoa’s silken black hair danced around her in the breeze as she admired her new surroundings, drinking in the wild expanse of nature that surrounded them. It was so peaceful. 

The only thing Squall was admiring, however, was her. There was nothing in the world, no location, no part of nature, no planet, more beautiful than the women he got to spend the rest of his life with. Her pale skin seemed to glow, and her chocolate eyes were content, though a hint of sadness touched them. She knew their time together would be short, they both did, and he frowned. He had thought about it a lot on their flight over, and he had come to his own decision. A compromise to discuss with his wife, with or without his father’s approval. But for right now…for right now all he wanted was to love all his wife’s sadness from her perfect body. He wrapped his arms around her curvy waist, pressing an almost shy kiss to her shoulder. “Why are you so lovely?” He whispered. 

Rinoa turned to look at her husband, a mischievous smile curling onto her face as she beckoned him closer to her. She pushed Squall’s leather coat from his shoulders with one hand, while the other lightly traced the deep scar that ran between his eyes. His steel blue eyes were like liquid, and had lost all traces of the hardness they usually held. He only ever looked at her and Julie like that. “I love you.” 

Squall untied her blue cardigan and let it fall into the sand bellow, pressing his body firmly against her own as he leaned forward. “I love you too.” When their lips met, Squall poured his whole soul into the kiss, and the moan of pleasure that filled the space between their tongues was encouraging. It felt like the old days, where they spent every waking moment together, and Squall never wanted it to end. 

Rinoa wasted no time tugged his tight white t-shirt off over his head and discarding it. Being a father had done nothing to disturb Squall’s solid figure. He was well built, and his muscles were firm against her as he jerked her tank top off. She was still insecure, after all these years, of the faded stretch marks that littered her stomach, and she moved her arms to cover herself. 

Squall growled, pushing her arms back to her side as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Don’t. They’re evidence of Julia. They’re perfect.” He loved every inch of her, and the regions marked like a road map with the growth of their firstborn were his favorite. He popped the latch to her bra and slid down her body, kneeling in the sand as he slid the rest of her clothes down with him. He kissed her thighs the way he had the night she’d given birth to their daughter, and she giggled. 

Rinoa couldn’t believe the pure worship he always showed her body, even after it had changed so much. He saw no fault in her, and she none in him. She happily joined him in the sand, dipping her thumbs into the band of his pants and underwear so she could rid him of his confines. He was already half hard, and she gripped him between the legs firmly as she went in to recapture his lips. He hissed in pleasure at the contact and pushed her onto her back. Her caramel highlights seemed to light up against the backdrop of the sand beneath their bodies, and the way she smiled up at him lit him ablaze. His lips went back against hers hungrily and he drank every bit of her in as she bucked her hips up against his own. 

Squall slid inside of her, groaning at the familiar heat he’d been missing for so long. He dreamed of making love to her while he was in Esthar, of holding her, kissing her. She was what kept him alive. He couldn’t keep his mouth to himself, trailing kissing from her swollen lips down her jaw and neck. He left harsh, purple hickies in his wake, losing himself in the sheer feeling of being with her. She mewled beneath him, digging her nails into his back as he pressed further and harder into her insides. The friction drove her mad, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. “Ngh...S-Squall...” 

His hands massaged her one of her breasts as he quickened his pace, unsure of how long he would last with how amazing she felt. He wanted to ravish her with ecstasy, and he pulled the nipple of her unoccupied breast into his mouth. Her body trembled, and each heavy pant that fell from her lips made his cock twitch. “Noa!” He muttered her name hotly around the sensitive flesh of her appendage, and the vibration went straight between her legs. 

Rinoa’s fingers tugged on Squall’s hair hard, and he bit down, growling as she bucked her pelvis up against his own and ground into him with an intense need. _ Shit! _He was so close, and he could feel her legs shaking beneath him as a searing heat burned her most delicate parts. They were already a mess of sand and fluids, and when her walls clamped down around his erection he couldn’t hold back any longer. “R-Rinoa I’m--I can’t--goddamn it you’re beautiful.” 

Squall’s every nerve ending was on fire, and he couldn’t contain the yelp of pleasure that tore from his full lips as he kissed her roughly and blew his load deep inside of her. She screamed into his mouth, the feeling of him pumping her full of his seed pushing her over the edge. Her muscles contracted around him again, harder this time, and she milked his orgasm for all it was worth. Her hands reached to wrap around him as he collapsed on top of her and she peppered kisses into his sweaty hair. “Oh...o-oh god you only get better at that.” They both let out an airy chuckle, and Squall made no attempt at moving as he cherished the skin to skin contact. He was going to miss her so much. 

They laid there for a long while, enraptured with one another. It had been a long time, and they glowed as they held one another. Squall was quiet for a long moment, though there was a lot on his mind, and he was curious to know what his wife would think of his new solution. They were going to make this work, for all of them. They had to. He didn’t want this family to be torn to shreds, that that included his relationship with his father. 

“My baby. Always so serious.” Rinoa said, brushing his bangs from his eyes. “What are you overthinking about?” 

Squall caught her fingers in his hand and brough them to his lips to kiss. “Us. I have an idea, but I don’t know what you’ll think. I want it to be our decision, yours and mine, husband and wife. Julia is our daughter, that’s how it should be. No Laguna involved.” 

A sigh fell from Rinoa’s lips, but she smiled at her husband. She was hoping for pillow talk that was a little more romantic than his fight with his dad, but Squall wasn’t vulnerable often, and she wasn’t going to turn him away while he was opening up. “Tell me then.” 

“A compromise. I’ve been thinking a lot about Timber and our political and military situation. The staff at Garden has been complaining just as loud as the rest of our citizens and they have a right to. You don’t hear it because you’re in Winhill, but I do. We have stuck a lot of money that we don’t have into the war effort. We are running Timber into the ground the longer we stay overseas. We didn’t have very much when we started the liberation to begin with.” He explained. 

An unpleasant expression crossed his wife’s face and Squall immediately pressed a kiss to her lips. “Don’t think I’m critizing you, I’m not. You made a hard decision when a decision needed to be made, and we have done a lot of good in this war. But now…I think it’s maybe time we withdrew. And I know that sounds selfish and that I’m asking you to do that for the wrong reasons, but I know you get daily updates from Blackburn. I know you know things at home aren’t looking great. If we withdraw, you and Julia could go home, after I make sure the house is safe, and I could start making the money we lost back by sending our SeeD’s on missions for hire, like Cid did with us back at Balamb. Those contracts could include ones to further the war effort, we could still fight Esthar, just…different. Smarter. It would bring me home. Although…I do want to go to Esthar one final time, to go find Ellone. But that would be it for me, straight home to you and Julie and…” He trailed off, laying a hand across her bare abdomen. “Any potential lion cubs that may come of us in the future.” 

Rinoa wasn’t sure how she felt, as she digested that. It was true that they were treating their SeeD’s more like solider’s than mercenaries, and maybe that wasn’t what was right for them or the country. But would it be cowardly, to pull out of the war now? What would the other nations say about them? “Squall it would look—” 

“Can we afford to care how it looks? We will look bad going bankrupt too. This way we take care of our people, our marriage, and the war. Our SeeD’s would still fight…just…for Gil. They can’t expect any less from the Garden. That’s how Balamb is doing it, in spite of Edea’s initial insistence that they didn’t charge for their aid. At the end of the day they still had to feed their students.” 

What Squall was saying made sense, and it would solve a ton of their problems. It still felt cowardly, though, and Rinoa chewed her bottom lip hard. She didn’t know how people made these types of decisions. Maybe she wasn’t as cut out for this as she had initially thought. She blew a hard gust of air from her nose and rolled over on her side, caressing Squall’s face as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You’ll bring your sister home and that will be that?” 

Squall squeezed her with all his strength. It was a promise. “That will be that.” 

A bright smile lit Rinoa’s face, and Squall knew at an instant that her mind was made up. “Okay. We’ll withdraw.” Relief flooded Squall’s body, to finally have a decision in place, and one that he felt like everyone in Timber could get behind. Maybe once Laguna had cooled off, even he would be happy about it, and everything could go back to normal. No taking Rinoa and Julia to war, no leaving them behind to fight, none of it. Just a rescue mission and his return to being stationary Headmaster of the Garden. Maybe that way he wouldn’t even have to retire. 

Rinoa could feel the weight come off Squall’s mood, and she knew she had made the right decision. All she wanted was for him to be happy. “I’m so excited.” She whispered. 

Squall’s lips twitched up into a smirk. “You are?” 

Rinoa nodded. “I am. I’ll get to cook for you again, and spend all my nights with you. I’ll get to bring another child into the world, with you by my side. Everything is going to be the way we dreamed it would be, when we first moved to Timber.” 

Squall hoped with all his being that that was true. He didn’t dare promise it to himself, he knew better, but he wanted a domestic life with his girls more than anything in the world. He wanted to keep working and doing what he did best with Garden, too, without being a soldier, and this would allow for that. It would be the best of both worlds if they could make it work. “You will never raise another child by yourself. You’re going to be seeing a lot more of me.” He swore. 

The happiness that radiated off her was all the resolve he needed. This was what was best for their family, and at the end of the day, that was the only thing in the world that mattered to him. Rinoa. Julia. Laguna. Ellone. Squall Leonhart wasn’t alone anymore, and never would be again...and that...that was worth everything. 


	64. Chapter 64

A/N: I apologize for Odine’s lack of accent, I didn’t think I could hold it consistently so I cut it.

The fate of the Orderless had been left to the wolves after Oryx was turned inside out. Oryx had led the masses in Esthar to a point of no return, and no amount of repurpsosing under the tight regime Adel was running was going to mitigate the damage they had caused to the social order. Sorceress was a filthy word in the east, and Adel’s reign of terror did nothing put fan the flames. Those of the Orderless who fell in line under Seifer’s hand were considered weak to the more loyalist members, who refused to allow one of the very beings they opposed to force them into servitude. There was a clear divide in mentally throughout the faction, and the loyalist were planning a break.

The leader of the resistance against Seifer was a lanky man called Victor Corona. His long straggly salt and pepper hair was tied back into a low ponytail, and his dark eyes brooded as he nursed mug of ale. No dirty witch was going to pigeonhole his people into a thankless war waged against the very citizens Oryx had sworn to protect from this type of magical dictatorship. If those SeeD’s had kept their nose out, had left well enough alone, Adel never would have been strong enough to break from their former leader’s control.

Once they sucessfully broke away, Rinoa and Julia Leonhart were at the top of their list. No one had wanted to see Rinoa burn more than his predecessor, and Victor was not blind to the fact that she had been the reason behind Seifer’s betrayal. They would see mother and child both burned infront of all of Esthar, heads on a pike alongside Adel, and Squall, ever persistant thorn in their side, would suffocate with grief. Victor couldn’t help but smirk at the thought of Garden’s precious Commander losing the will to live over his disgusting abominations, and he was lost in those thoughts when Seifer caught his eye.

Ellone was buried into Seifer’s back as she walked, large belly pressed against him as he led her through the halls. He had a hand reached back, gripping her own protectively, and he glared at any and every passerby that so much as breathed in her direction. Victor thought he was pathetic, and he snarled as they waddled passed. “I see you’re still enamoured with the walking incubator. What’s up with you and witches, huh? Does fucking something that isn’t human get you off or something? They aren’t even people.”

Seifer stopped dead in his tracks, and the way Ellone squeezed his hand begged him not to go off. He couldn’t help it, biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Ellone had been the first face he had woken too when he’d been dragged back to the land of the living, and she’d made him forget Rinoa at an instant. She had loved his wounds closed from the beginning. She deserved better than to be treated like a second class citizen, much less nothing more than a womb with legs. This abuse was going to stop, and it was stopping today. “Wanna say that again?”

“Seifer.” Ellone whispered gently, rubbing his arms in an attempt at soothing him.

Victor let out a snort. “I’d listen to your little slut before you get yourself hurt.”

The white hot rage that flashed through Seifer was quelched by whatever his girlfriend was whispering in his ear, and he did little more than growl as she nudged him forward. They had a singluar goal, and that was to get out of the palace in one piece. If Seifer attracted too much attention to them and they were caught, it wouldn’t end well for them or their twins. They continued along their path, and Victor watched them intently as they disappeared from view.

Seifer and Ellone’s room was in the opposite direction of the couples destination, and Victor was curious to know what business they had going anywhere west of the kitchens. They were up to something. He shrouded himself in shadow, and crept along the wall as he trailed them from several feet back. They were headed straight for the gardens.

Adel kept a vivacious rose garden under the lattice of the nursery where the girls slept, and the thick expanse of greenery was pleasant to even the dullest eye. Vibrant colors splashed from every petal, from classic red to deep purples and oranges. Low hanging willow trees wept over marbled benches, and Ellone had to sit for a moment as the twins did somersaults from within her. She let out a groan, a hand pressed firmly to her back, and Seifer’s blonde eyebrows furrowed. “You okay?”

“I’m fine. This pregnancy has just been a little harder on my body than the others, that’s all.” She promised. The babies were large for their gestation, and Ellone’s frame, even after giving birth five times, was very petite. It was murder on her back. “Vivi likes to put pressure on Mama’s spine.”

A loving smile stretched across Seifer’s lips, and he pressed his hand to her belly softly. “Vivi?” He could feel his little girl, the twin on the right, roll happily under her mother’s skin at the sound of her name, and his heart couldn’t have melted any further if it had wanted to. Seifer had never regretted his abuse of Squall’s feelings for Julia more than he did now. He hadn’t understood before…what this felt like.

“Do you like it? I was thinking Vivi, short for Vivienne, and Ventus for our son.” They hadn’t gotten to name their other boys, but Ellone was bound and determined that it was safe to name this one. Ventus was going to live, even if it killed her.

Seifer grinned. He had been the one to name Olette and Namine, Adel had asked for his opinion, she never included Ellone on anyting, almost as if she didn’t exist. Anything Ellone wanted to name these babies she would get, it was her right, and Seifer wasn’t going to get in the way of that. “I think Vivienne and Ventus Almasy has a good ring to it.”

That made Ellone happy, and she continued to cradle Vivi’s side of her stomach as she forced herself back onto her feet. They had to make it to the door. There was a hatch hidden under some foilage in the garden that led down a tunnel, and Seifer had spent several weeks scoping it out. There was a path that led directly to an underground cellar positioned to the north of the palace, and you could exit out of a pair of flimsy wooden barn doors into the stables at the back of the building.

She moved toward the side of the garden that hid the trap door, but Seifer grabbed her by the arm and shook his head at her. He felt like a pair of eyes were on them, though he couldn’t see anyone at first glance. “Follow my lead.” He whispered.

In the Connect Center, the girls were playing absentmindedly in a corner of the room while Adel had a hushed conversation with Dr. Odine. Dr. Odine had been experimenting on and with the kids since the day they were born, and he had thick files on their growth and progress as well as his research on their unique abilities. The goal, at least while the girls were too young to serve any higher purpose, was to splice their perfect genes into empty adult vessels. There should have been at least five perfect Sorceresses by now, and there would have been if Seifer hadn’t kept shooting Y chromosomes. Adel was complaining that they needed to find a way to sterlize only his male sperm, but Odine was more focused on the primary goal of the meeting.

“It is not Odine’s goal to help breed your girls. It is Odine’s goal to breathe life into your vessles and futher science, please focus.” He repremanded, earning a bitter glare from his employer. He gulped at the way her scarlet eyes seemed to pulse, and he pointed a shaky finger over at Olette. “The oldest is the key. Her sister is…lackluster in comparison. Namine has her mother’s gifts, but Olette is the one who is evolving into something greater.”

Adel thought on that for a long moment. She knew he was right. Olette was her star, she had been born with the best of Ellone and Seifer’s genes, she was perfect. Her powers continued to grow every day, and she adolized Adel, sought her approval, was driven to excell. Namine was too soft. Her personality was more Ellone’s than Seifer’s, and she was more interested in playing with dolls or her sibling than learning to further her magic. She was a distraction for Olette. “What are your suggestions?”

Odine pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and shrugged. “I’m not sure that continuing to breed Ellone is the answer, you already have the perfect specimen. Splicing her genes is going to take time, and we can continue that work, but in the interim might I suggest a quicker solution? Both sister’s are uncessecary. Encourage Olette to absorb them and their power, and then we could potentially find a way to transfer the girl’s conciousness into one of the empty vessels. It is Olette that needs to reproduce. Her mother is nothing useful to you any longer.”

Even Adel seemed mildly disturbed at the suggestion. She had grown an attachment to the girls, she was their mother in her mind. “Olette has the mind of a child, adult body or no. I don’t know that we can—”

Odine held up a hand to silence her. “Do you want ultimate power or not? You did not let me finish. You have bred a Sorceress capable of what even the great Ultimecia coveted. I realize you initially also wanted to revigorate the Sorceress population, since The Orderless eradicated the vast majority, but it would be better this way. Olette can breed better offspring than her mother, and her genetic copies will exist within the spliced vessels as well. You’ll have a small army. As for her little mind, that is no worry. I have an idea. Come.”

Odine gestured for Adel to follow him down to his lab, and she called over her shoudler to the girls that she would be right back. She knew the guards would keep an eye on them. Odine’s new lab within the palace was just below them, and they rode the lift pod down to a small titanium door. Odine made quick work of the door’s six deadbolts, which Adel found to be excessive, if not paranoid, and he drug her over to an examing table covered in a white sheet. There was the outline of a corpse beneath it, and Adel rose a vibrant red eyebrow at her companion. “Um?”

“Observe.” Odine jerked the sheet back, and Adel choked on the gasp that hung in the back of her throat. She didn’t know how he’d done it, but there she lay, Ultimecia, just as prestine and preserved as she had been the day Squall had ended her life. She was dead, but her body was perfectly in tact. Odine’s expression was smug, and his chest swelled with pride. “You weren’t the only little surprise Oryx was working on.”

“Oryx loathed Sorceresses.” Adel whispered in both awe and confusion. “I still don’t fully understand why he even brought _me _back.”

“It was all part of a larger plan. He didn’t intend on either of you living long. I have a lot I can share with you, but for now, let me tell you about Ultimecia. Her body is intact but because of the time compression, her soul is nothing but a wisp inside the shell. She was a failure to Oryx where you were a success. If she wakens she’ll be vegetative…but if Olette took this host, and those wisps combined with her own soul…well…I don’t meant to be presumptuous but I don’t think you’d have to worry about her maturity. She’d be herself…but inhanced.”

Adel couldn’t believe her luck and she took in a sharp breath. “When can we start?”


	65. Chapter 65

Zell couldn’t believe it, as he laid there beside his sleeping girlfriend, that in a way, he was going to be a father. He never thought Fujin would ever mother his firstborn, or that said child would grow inside his friend and former instructor. It was weirder, still, to watch a baby grow in Quistis that wasn’t biologically hers. Weird, but beautiful. He was happy he could help his friend add to their family, though it put a noticeable strain on his relationship with Lisa. 

Lisa was shy and bookish, and she spent all her time in the library, quiet as a church mouse. No one would expect her to be the jealous type, but she had grown increasingly bitter toward Quistis in the six months that she’d been pregnant. Zell had thought that maybe Lisa had wanted a child of her own, but no amount of increased sex, lack of condoms, or changes in positions had done any good. No missed period, no body changes, no positive tests. Lisa wasn’t getting pregnant, and she was becoming very withdrawn with her emotions. 

Things had been rocky between the two of them the five years they had been together, but Zell was willing to make it work. Issue was, some days he wasn’t sure that she was willing to do the same, and the longer they went through ovulation cycle after ovulation cycle without any success, the less she seemed willing to work with him. Lisa was childish underneath all that intelligence, and she often treated Zell like he was an idiot or wasn’t worth her time. She had been so obsessed with him in the beginning, and he had no idea where any of that had gone. 

Zell leaned to kiss her cheek, knowing she was awake, though she didn’t say a word in response. “I love you.” He wanted for a beat or two, and the silence he was met with was discouraging. He bit his lip and straightened up, reaching for his wallet and keys on the nightstand. He needed a drink. Squall’s marriage was perfect, Quistis’s marriage was perfect, Selphie and Irvine were engaged and...here he was, going nowhere with someone that once had thought the world of him. 

“Going to go spend some time with your baby mama since I won’t touch you?” The ice in her voice cut straight through him, and he trembled as he fought to take control of his own emotions. He had tried so hard to be understanding of everything she was going through, but she wasn’t treating him right. Hadn’t been for longer than he was proud to admit, and Zell knew his worth. 

“Garnet is not my daughter; how many times do I have to tell you that? She belongs to Fujin and Quistis. We talked about this before I even--” 

“No! You talked! I begged you not to donate and you did it anyway! Why couldn’t they have gone to a sperm bank like everyone else? Clearly you wanted something out of it.” She accused, sitting up straight in the bed and burning her dark brown eyes into his chest. She refused to meet his gaze. 

Zell didn’t know what to say. It had all seemed pretty straight forward to him. Outside donors were a lot more expensive than using readily available sperm, and Quistis and Fujin were already paying an arm and a leg to have Fujin’s egg in Quistis’s body. Zell also happened to share enough traits with Quistis, such as hair and eye color, to make a child with Fujin that would look pretty close to what a biological child between the couple would have looked if it were possible. Why wouldn’t he have wanted to help them? He had no ulterior motive; he hadn’t even thought he wanted a child until he and Lisa had started trying. He was doing this for Lisa. 

“This isn’t an issue. The only person who seems to think I have any claim over this baby is you. I am going to sign away any and all parental rights to Quistis. Garnet. Isn’t. My. Child.” Even as the words passed his lips, though, a pang of sadness thumped through his heart. There were some days where it was harder than others, to distance his emotions from the little life he had helped create. It was hard not to get attached, knowing that was his firstborn rolling around inside of her, and that he’d never be anything more than the child’s eccentric uncle. “You’re the one I want a baby with, not Quisty.” 

Lisa didn’t believe him; he could see it on her face. Every time he so much as stepped foot inside Balamb Garden she practically accused him of cheating, and he worked there for Yevon’s sake. She folded her arms across her chest and her brown eyes narrowed into slits. Zell knew he was in for it. “I don’t want you seeing her anymore. Period.” 

“I understand that we are having a hard time conceiving, but that doesn’t mean you can—” 

Lisa laughed without a trace of humor and glared at her boyfriend. “Zell you can try all you want to—no amount of trying is going to get us pregnant, I’m sterile, I have been my whole life!” She shouted, only growing angrier at the color that drained from Zell’s face. 

“B-But…why? Why would you let me continue to try and get my hopes up if you knew—” 

“Because!” She spat, turning betrayed and tearful eyes from his heartbroken expression. She didn’t feel like she had to explain herself to him. He had no idea what she’d been through. What Quistis’s pregnancy was doing to her. “You wouldn’t understand how this feels otherwise, Zell, understand how you stabbed me in the back! We can’t have kids, so you go and stick your sperm into the closest incubator—” 

Zell had to walk away. His heart couldn’t take it. He slid into his shoes and all but kicked his own door down, ignoring Lisa’s screams as she attempted to follow him. He wanted Rinoa. He wanted to see his best friend, and the only way to do that was to ask permission to take Ragnarok from the Garden. He desperately missed the days when he could just waltz into Balamb Garden and all his friends were there beside him. He wanted Rinoa and Squall back. They all did. Zell had been considering a transfer to Timber Garden for a while, especially since they had a new teaching position open for mixed martial arts. He had refrained from putting in an application because his life, his Lisa, was in Balamb. But now he was rethinking everything. 

Lisa tried to grab his arm as he climbed into his car but he shrugged her off and slammed the door. He couldn’t believe she had done this to him, after everything they had been through together. She could have been honest from the beginning; he would have been more than happy to adopt. But to lie to his face, to give him false hope over a petty grudge she was holding over Quistis—that was too much. Tears ran down his cheeks as he sped toward Balamb Garden, and he prayed he wouldn’t be a burden, coming to Quistis at this hour. She had a family to take care of. 

He knocked on the door to Quistis’s dorm as lightly as he could, fearing to wake the whole household. She and Fujin had a house for their growing family, but they often slept in the dorms when they had unfinished work to tend to. He prayed they were even inside. Thankfully, Quistis came to the door, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she looked him up and down with alarm. He was trembling, and she automatically reached to cup his face. “Zell, it’s well passed curfew, what is going—” His tight sob cut her off, and she pulled Zell against her chest. 

Fujin wasn’t in, she was at their home with the boys. Quistis was only staying the night in the dorm to catch up on grading papers in peace, and she shoved her paper work off of the couch and into the floor so he could sit down. She rubbed his back in soothing circles, and he tried his best not to look at her as the tears kept coming. “Lisa…” 

Fear gripped the teacher, who knew his relationship with her had been a little unstable of late. Lisa had always been a little…extra, but everyone had assumed that was okay, because Zell was a lot to handle at times too, they understood each other on that level. “Is she okay?” 

Zell shook his head. “She lied to me, Quisty. I knew she was having a hard time with the donation, but I was honest with her about the whole process, and she let me believe for _ months _that we were trying to start a family of our own…but she knew…she knew the whole time that she couldn’t have a-any.” He hiccupped, and Quistis ran her fingers through his hair as she shushed him. 

“Oh, Zell…” Her heart broke for him, and she couldn’t believe anyone that claimed to love him would put him through that kind of emotional strain. Zell was curled up, head in her lap, and Garnet kicked at his face from inside her mother. Zell laid a hand against the spot where her tiny feet drummed, and his heart shattered further. 

“I deserve this, Quistis. I’m…selfish. I’m attached to a child that isn’t mine, but is at the same time, and I know I don’t have any right to be.” He whispered, half afraid it would make her angry. 

Quistis held him tighter, guilt eating at her insides as Garnet continued to wiggle around inside of her. Maybe it had been a mistake, to ask this of him. She didn’t know if she could divorce herself from those feelings either, were she in his position. “I know that I’m her mother, Zell. Just the same as Fujin is her mother. I’m secure with that, she’s inside of me, part of me, regardless of biology. Fujin and I aren’t going to cut you out of her life just because you don’t have parental rights. And if you want her to…call you dad, that’s definitely something we can discuss, as a family.” 

The word family touched Zell and he tried his damnedest to keep his lips from quivering. He had his Ma and Pa, but apart from that he was alone. Everyone was growing up and getting married and having babies, and somehow crybaby chicken-wuss Zell was the only one left behind in the dust. Big surprise there. He touched his chest where Seifer had scarred him, and a bitterness filled his heart. No matter how hard he tried he was always going to be the screw up loud-mouth of the group. No one wanted to settle down with that. 

It was almost as if Quistis could read his mind, and she pursed her lips at him. “Hey. You stop that. Whatever you’re thinking, it isn’t true. So maybe Lisa isn’t right for you. So what? You think everyone gets it right on the first try? Not everyone is Squall Leonhart. Rinoa dated Seifer before she met her happily ever after, and I don’t even want to tell you how many guys and girls alike I went through before I fell in love with Fujin. True, real love, can take time to find. There is nothing in this world wrong with that. We’re young! Go explore!” 

Zell couldn’t help but crack a smile, and he laughed at the idea of Quistis serial dating. “Are you suggesting I go spend the night at the Honey Bee Inn?” The Honey Bee Inn was a notorious brothel down on the south side of Deling City, and Quistis had to cover her face as she stifled a loud snort. 

“I m-mean if that’s what you’re in to Zell...my god.” They both laughed for a long moment, and the atmosphere lightened, if only a little. Zell pressed a light kiss to the crook of Quistis’s neck, catching her off guard. 

“Thank you for your kindness. I...really appreciate it.” 

She smiled warmly back at him. “Anytime, Zell. Anytime.” 


	66. Chapter 66

The car of the train bounced slightly as it left the station, well on its way to delivering Squall and his little stowaway to Dollet. Rinoa had talked him into letting her tag along, since they would be announcing their immanent “withdraw” from the war, if you could even call it that. They needed to speak with Edea and Squall’s ever growing team of Sorceresses. He was happy to finally let his wife in on the fun, he had been keeping her out of it thus far to shield her from the spotlight after Galbadia. He thought she’d be proud of the little resistance he’d been cooking up, and he’d named it after her, too. He was, after all, an honorary Forest Owl, right?

Squall was smirking to himself as he pondered, and Rinoa, who was laid lazily across his lap, stretched out across the entire seat, giggled as she looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes. “I can’t believe you of all people were planning a resistance right under my nose. Sneaky.” She teased, playing with the collar of his shirt absentmindedly.

Squall scoffed. “Hey. What do you mean, me of all people? I was just as much a part of Timber’s liberation as anyone.”

“Because I paid you to be.” Rinoa snickered. The playful glint in her eyes didn’t go unnoticed by her husband, who turned red as he averted his gaze to glance out of the open window.

“No. All thought of money went out the window when I made you my wife. I did it for you. Not some stupid contract.” Squall grimaced, but he cherished the happiness that lit her face at his words. It made him blush harder, and he continued to stare hard anywhere but in her eyes.

Rinoa knew that, but she enjoyed hearing it all the same. “And you’re rallying Sorceresses for me too?”

Was that even a question? His frown deepened, but his voice was soft as butter as he spoke. “Everything I do, I do for you. Everything.” There was nothing Squall wasn’t ready and willing to do for his Sorceress, and that included killing anyone that came within an inch of bringing her harm. He wasn’t playing, not after Galbadia. Rinoa had had more death threats in the last five years than Deling had had in his entire presidency. Part of that was because of the hatred of Sorceresses that was sweeping the east, but a lot of it had to do with the Summit and Galbadia’s mistrust of anything associated with the daughter that “betrayed” their army general. Martine tried to handle it on his end as best he could, but they all knew how he was. He was a lazy excuse for a Headmaster, and an even lazier president.

Rinoa handled the guilt relatively well, and the nightmares came less frequently now. Squall was proud of her. He petted her hair gently while she laid her head in his lap and tried not to be absolutely smitten by the way she was looking at him. Noa looked at Squall like he was the only thing in her world that had ever mattered. He would never take that kind of love and devotion for granted again. The Sorceresses would rise against Adel, and prove to the world that most of them were good, ordinary people thrust into extraordinary circumstances. He would prove that Rinoa was the angel he knew she was. She didn’t have a dangerous bone in her whole body.

Squall was enjoying the quiet closeness with his wife, and his mood noticeably darkened when another soldier decided to take the seat facing them. He didn’t want Rinoa to move, but he wasn’t necessarily one for public displays of affection either, aside light hand-holding, and he very gently patted Rinoa’s legs. “Sit up. You’ll be safer.”

Rinoa pouted and let out a small whine, but she could tell by the expression on his face that he wasn’t going to budge. She shot a nasty glare to the soldier seated across from them, and Squall tried his best not to laugh at her. His baby was so vindictive when she wanted to be. It was cute. She huffed and pulled her body upright, patting her legs and allowing Angelo to hop up into her lap. Julia had desperately wanted her puppy to stay home with her and Laguna, but Angelo wouldn’t be parted with Rinoa, the dog refused.

Angelo rolled onto her back and panted happily as her mother scratched her belly and Squall rolled his eyes at the sight. He loved her just as much as Rinoa did, he had a soft spot for dogs, but sometimes—Squall’s train of thought broke as he caught sight of something shiny in his peripheral vision. He turned his gaze to the passenger in front of them, who hadn’t said a word since he’d been seated. He was wearing a long trench coat, and the crest printed over the front was distinctly Galbadian. Squall didn’t like the way the strangers eyes grazed over Rinoa’s body critically, and he shifted uncomfortably at her side. “Noa, maybe we should move.” He whispered.

Rinoa narrowed her eyes at the way her husband refused to break eye contact with the soldier as he spoke to her. Squall had clearly noticed something that she hadn’t, and fear pricked the hairs on the back of her neck. _Good, I wanna lay on my husband anyway. _She thought, squeezing his hand in reply as she prepared to stand. The G-Soldier didn’t take kindly to the sudden movement, and the sneer that crossed his face was as quick as his reflexes. He pulled a long revolver from his coat and fired it off at close range, bullet whizzing toward Rinoa before Squall had a moment to react.

Angelo snarled, jumping up to protect her oldest friend in the only way she knew how. The bullet lodged into the tufts of thick fur along the dogs neck, and she let out a loud whine that kicked Squall into high gear immediately. He drew Lion Heart fluidly, as if it were an extension of his body, and he parried the gun from the strangers grasp. He stabbed the blade into the man’s shoulder with a nasty wet pop, and jerked him closer to his body by the front of his coat. “What the hell was that? Give me one good reason not to lob your head off your shoulders.”

The solider spat in Squall’s face, but that wasn’t the final straw. What spurred his anger forward was the deep wail that came from his wife as she buried her nose against her dogs face. “S-Squall she’s not moving!” He jerked his gunblade from the soldier’s shoulder and pressed it firmly against his neck.

“ANSWER ME!”

Blood was already beginning to pool around the serrated edge, and the laughter that floated through the train car permeated the tense atmosphere. “Galbadia sends their regards. Oryx wasn’t the only Galbadian that hated Sorceresses. Your wife’s little display at the Summit made sure of that. Did you think he didn’t have friends? Family? The man she murdered had a life. Hail the Orderless.”

The Galbadian bit down on something in his mouth hard, and his beady black eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body convulsed slightly and foam spurted from his lips like a frothing volcano. Self administered poison. _Goddamn it!_ Squall jerked Lion Heart in a sideways motion, slitting his throat regardless in a fit of pure rage. Blood splattered his face and arms, and the roar he let out did very little to drown the sobs that echoed from behind him. He turned to look at his wife, wide grey eyes full of unshed tears. He knew the prognosis couldn’t be good. He felt desperately for their dogs pulse, and there was none.

“Noa…baby she’s…she’s gone. C’mon, we have to move.”

“N-No!” She sobbed, blood soaking her clothes as she continued to cradle the last living memory she’d had of her mother. The Caraway family dog had been a birthday present from Rinoa’s mother the year that she’d passed away, and that dog’s last litter before she’d been put down had been the one Angelo came from. Angelo was the only puppy her father had let her keep. Squall very gently reached up and closed Angelo’s eyes with his hand, pressing a kiss to the place between her ears that she liked to be scratched.

The train jerked, and several people screamed as a man’s angry demands for President Leonhart reverberated throughout the car. Squall had no idea how they knew she had left Winhill, he knew Laguna wouldn’t dare breathe a word to anyone. Someone had stabbed them in the back, and he growled as he swore under his breath. “Sweetheart I’m sorry, but we have to go. Now. Leave her.”

“I c-can’t.” She sobbed pitifully, shattering Squall’s heart to pieces. He unclasped Angelo’s collar, so Rinoa would have it to remember her by, and strapped it to his leg with the rest of his belts. He gently pushed the fur-baby out of Rinoa’s lap and kissed the tears from her cheeks as he pulled her to her feet.

“You have to. Think of our daughter, think of Julia. She is more important than dying with Angelo, okay?” Rinoa’s heart was in tatters, but she nodded as she attempted to swallow the harsh cries stuck in her throat. Squall was right, they had to get the hell out of dodge.

The train jerked hard again, and a familiar feeling washed over Rinoa. Something wasn’t right…the way the car lunged and snapped, it felt just like…she paled, gripping Squall’s hand hard as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. “Squall, we know this feeling. Think back, to when we first met. Someone is uncoupling the train cars.”

There was no way that was a coincidence. Someone connected to their past was doing this, Squall was sure of it. He didn’t wait for further confirmation, Rinoa had conceived that plan herself all those years ago, and Squall believed her. He swung his elbow out toward the window hard, cracking the glass out and gesturing for Rinoa to join him. He slid out carefully, grappling the side of the train and carefully wiping rogue glass fragments from the sides of the paneling so Rinoa wouldn’t cut herself as she followed him out. “Stay close to me.”

Rinoa obeyed, though she had a little experience with hanging on to moving vehicles thanks to her brush with death when she’d tumbled off the side of the Balamb Garden. She gripped the wire hard, and shimmied along the side of the train close behind her husband. It had been a long time since she’d done anything racier than watch soap opera’s with Laguna, and her heart was beating wildly with excitement.

There were people on top of the car to their left, and Squall could tell that the car they’d been staying in was attached to a different compartment than it had been when they’d boarded. _Who the hell is doing this? _Rinoa ducked from view of the window they’d escaped from as she heard raised voices from within. Whoever it was was hunting her, and she knew they’d try to follow them out of the missing window. “Squall!”

Squall shushed her, grabbing her by the waist and swinging the line further down so they could stand on one of the small elevated platforms toward the wheels of the train. He pulled her onto his back and instructed her to hold on tight, jumping from one platform to another and quickly shimming up the side of a different car as Rinoa’s legs wrapped around his waist. _I’ve got you, Noa. _He promised her silently, doing his best to slink through the shadows undetected. _No one is going to hurt you. _He could hear the voices of the people working atop the car, and a pit formed in his stomach as he recognized the distinct voices. _Zone and Watts…_


	67. Chapter 67

It was awkward, the tension that built as  Rinoa stared down her friends and  comrades in arms atop the trembling train car. She didn’t understand how anyone that claimed to be her friend for  _ years _ could do this to her. She opened her mouth to demand an explanation, but Zone held a finger to his lips and tilted his head toward the top of the next car. “Not safe. There is an emergency exit. Follow me, we can talk then.”

Squall looked hesitant, but they couldn’t stay and wait for the Orderless to finish their assassination attempt, either. They were backed into a corner. He waited for Zone and Watts to lead, bringing up the rear protectively behind Rinoa. It was getting to the point that Squall didn’t think he could trust anyone outside of their family anymore. No one. He wanted to know who the hell had told the Orderless his wife was on the move.

They jumped cars and shimmied down a fire escape, waiting for the perfect moment to tuck and roll off the train  altogether . It took only a moment for the train to fly by a patch of grass off the  Dollet countryside, and they took a leap of faith. Squall pulled  Rinoa tight against his chest as they fell, making sure he took the brunt of the impact as they landed hard on the ground. He felt the skin of his shoulder rip open, but that was okay. Noa was his priority, and he checked her over desperately once he was sure it was safe. “Are you—”

“I’m fine, Squall.” She promised gently, smiling as he poked around her abdomen for any bumps or bruises. It had only been one night, but Squall didn’t care. They hadn’t used protection the night prior in  Cleyra , and he knew there was a chance that something was happening inside of  Rinoa that needed utmost caution. He didn’t want any of the miracle making process to be  disrupted before it had the chance to really start.

Zone and Watts both narrowed their eyes at the display and Squall hissed at them as he stood and dusted himself off. He pulled  Rinoa up with him, eyeing her  blood-soaked clothes sadly as he spoke. “You’re going to tell me what the hell is going on here and you’re going to tell me now. You fought and bled with us in Timber, you were at our wedding, we trusted you!”

Zone’s nerves gnawed at him and he doubled over, clutching his stomach like he always did. Watts rolled his eyes, and his tone was bitter, he didn’t sound like himself. “With all due respect, Sir, you and the Princess did most of the bleeding. Garden pushed the Owls out of the resistance once you and Rinoa were calling the shots. Zone and I weren’t included in anything once you had your positions in the government, Sir. We even found out about young miss Julia’s birth second hand; you couldn’t be bothered to call.”

If Squall had rolled his eyes any harder, they would have popped out of his head. “Oh, so this is what this is about? Misplaced jealousy? I swooped in and took your Princess away so you thought it would be a fun idea to make an attempt on her life?”

Zone laughed, but there was no trace of humor on the boy's face. “That’s not all this is about. The  Rinoa we knew and loved wasn’t the  Rinoa that’s standing before us now. The Sorceress that murdered our uncle Auron.”

_ What?  _ Rinoa knew that Zone and Watts were cousins, and that their fathers had been murdered by  Deling during the Timber War, but she had heard nothing about any family in  Galbadia . A sinking feeling entered the pit of her stomach, and she had to clutch onto Squall’s arm to steady herself.  _ The man at the  _ _ Summit _ _ was _ _ ….their _ _ family?  _ “I didn’t…I didn’t know—”

Zone sneered. “Oh, you didn’t know? And that’s supposed to make it all better? You’re no better than SeeD, we should have never gotten you involved with them. You people kill without a moment’s thought for the friends and family left behind. For the  _ children _ left behind. He had a daughter, you know?”

Rinoa clasped her hands over her ears, lips trembling as she fought back a sob. She didn’t want to hear about his daughter. She couldn’t imagine someone ripping her away from her own daughter, the way her mother had been ripped from her. The thought of doing that to someone else would destroy her. “Stop it.”

“No, you need to hear this,  _ Princess.”  _ He spat the word princess like his mouth was full of acid. “He had a daughter, my cousin, that goes to your old Garden. How does that make you feel? She’s  Quistis’s pupil, she’s training to be a blue mage.  Estharian mother abandoned her and she’s been staying with  extended family in  Balamb while her father worked his ass off back in  Galbadia to pay for her schooling. But you didn’t know, so it’s okay? Right?” Zone raised his voice with every sentence and Squall growled at him as he heard  Rinoa whimper at his side.

“Please stop.” She begged.

Squall raised his  gunblade at the pair, steel eyes daring either one of them to antagonize her further. “Shut your mouth.”  Rinoa didn’t need this from them. She had enough going on as it was, and she had taken that  man's life in defense of their child. It was nothing he wouldn’t have done himself in a heartbeat.

“Or what? What will you do to me if you don’t? Unleash your pet Sorceress?”

Tears spilled down  Rinoa’s cheeks as her body  convulsed with sobs, and she couldn’t handle the guilt pressing firmly on her lungs. She was having a panic attack. Her throat tightened and she fought to gasp for air as she shook her head wildly. “I said STOP!” A sharp defensive sliver of ice shot from her body, narrowly missing Watts, whose eyes widened as if she’d just committed blackest treason. “I-I didn’t mean…I’m sorry…”  Rinoa couldn’t catch her breath, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Squall lunged to catch her in his arms as she fainted, scooping her up and glaring daggers at her supposed friends. He was shaking with rage, and he fanned her face lightly in an attempt at waking her. She was overwhelmed, and Angelo’s death wasn’t helping anything. His poor angel. Squall frowned deeply; she didn’t deserve any of this.

Watts’s expression was solemn as he finally spoke. “Listen, Sir. We didn’t make an attempt on your wife’s life. We uncoupled the train cars in an attempt to keep the  Orderless from their assassination attempt. We wanted a chance to warn you, as old friends. We owed you that much. But this is our final kindness. From here on out we are with the Orderless. The Sorceresses have power that no man should have. Take Rinoa and go.”

Something deep inside of Squall wanted to kill them both, as a preemptive  measure , to protect  Rinoa in the future…but something stayed his hand.  Rinoa wouldn’t have wanted them dead, not unless there was no other choice. He wanted them to know, though, that there was nothing that would stop him from keeping her safe, his own final warning. “You’ve made your choice then, and you’ve chosen the wrong side. If you ever lay a finger on her or my daughter, I will not hesitate to kill you.”

“I guess that’s it, then.” Zone said.

“Yeah. I guess it is.” Squall glared viciously at the pair as they turned their back on him, wandering off in no direction in particular. Luckily, as a  SeeD Squall had traveled all over Gaia, and he was extra familiar with the regions in the west now that he was running Timber Garden. So, thankfully he possessed the skills necessary to traverse the  Dollet countryside with  Rinoa unconscious on his back. He knew exactly where they were and where they were headed, and he walked along in a bitter silence while she rested. It reminded him of their trek into  Esthar when she’d first been possessed by  Ultimecia , and the memory painted a painful expression upon his already sour and downturned features.

_ Will our lives always be this way?  _ He thought with a sigh. He was so afraid of losing her. He hated himself for letting it go this far, for letting the world cling to the hatred Oryx had spread like a wildfire. His family would never be safe. Squall wanted to take  Rinoa and Julia and run, but where would they go? They already tried hiding. No. He was going to have to face this head on. The  Orderless were going to burn in hell for what they had done. 

Rinoa shifted uneasily on his back, and she curled her arms tighter around his neck as she finally came to. Her nose was buried into the crook of his neck and she breathed in the musky scent of her husband in an attempt at soothing her own nerves. “I shouldn’t have left our baby. This was a mistake.” 

Squall held her tighter, and shook his head, eyes glued to the road in front of them as they neared closer to the base where  Edea was keeping the Sorceresses. “Keep your head up, Noa. We are going to light these bastards on fire. Together.” His voice was rugged and had an edge, but his hands around her were soft, and there was comfort laced between his words. He wanted her by his side in this, and it brought a small smile her lips. Squall was ready for another revolution, and it reminded her of every single reason why she fell in love with him. He burned so brightly, like the sun at high noon. He was braver and kinder hearted than he’d ever give himself credit for. He had always fought for the downtrodden and the misunderstood. He had always fought for  _ her _ . 

“You always call me your angel.” She whispered, running one of her hands through his messy brunette hair. “But you’re wrong.  _ You  _ are the angel. Sent to me right when I needed you  most. My guardian. My knight.” 

Squall snorted. He had to call bullshit on that. He was no angel. The mercenary had killed more people by seventeen than  Rinoa had ever dreamed of. It was  Rinoa that had breathed the light and warmth back into his life. If he was a guardian, she was a savior. He couldn’t hold a candle to what she had done for him, or what she was capable of. He shook his head. “We’ll have to agree to disagree.”

Rinoa giggled to herself, and though it was barely audible, he was thankful for the sound. He hated to see her hurting. He was sure she could probably walk now, but he enjoyed the closeness, and made no attempt at sitting her down. Something else plagued his thoughts, though, as he trudged through the tall grass. Something that Zone and Watts had mentioned was eating him alive. What girl was training under  Quistis at Garden? Why hadn’t they been notified that the teens father was Auron Lister? Everyone had seen what had transpired at the Summit, why would Fujin’s administration turn a blind eye to that? Something was wrong. 

Rinoa wanted to ask what was bothering her husband, whose mood had shifted the atmosphere around them. She closed her mouth, however, as they reached a small clearing tucked away behind a long, winding river bank. There was a bunker nestled between patches of blooming wildflowers and she could tell at a moment's glance that  Edea had made the space her own. It was small, but it was beautiful. Homey. Her thoughts scattered, and she forgot what she was going to say as she heard Squall’s knuckles  rap against the thick mahogany door.

A familiar scarred but gentle face materialized as the door swung open, and  Edea smiled warmly at the both of them. “Squall, you finally brought the Mrs. I’m so excited to finally get  started. Rinoa, welcome to Sanctuary Heartilly.” 


	68. Chapter 68

Marina’s long pink hair was pulled into space buns on either side of her head, save for two long strands that hung loose and framed her face. Her dark almond shaped eyes stared hard at her reflection in the cramped dormitory bathroom, and she shook her head hard to clear it of the white noise rattling in the back of her mind. _Get out of my head! _Her mother, Yuffie, had been working in Esthar all of the young girls once, and had never bothered to contact her before now…whispering through her mind like she owned it.

_His family killed your father. Bring him to me. Bring Seymour to Adel._

“I don’t believe you! Liar!” The glass in the bathroom mirror shattered as her power surged out of control, and a heavy boot kicked the locked door down from behind her. Seymour’s muscular arms were around her waist instantly, and he shushed her as she broke down into a harsh sob.

“Marina, you’re scaring me. Who were you screaming at?”

She couldn’t answer him. What was she supposed to say? I think it’s my mother who I’ve never met? She shook her head. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

Seymour’s ginger eyebrows furrowed and he turned Marina around in his arms. “I’m always going to worry about you. I’m your Knight, remember?” His words were sweet, but it was hard for the girl to digest them. Seymour’s life was perfect, and he was too good for her.

“You say that. But if your moms ever found out—”

“Hey, that isn’t their choice to make, it’s mine. I’m almost eighteen years old, they don’t have a say in who I love or pledge myself to. My mother is your mentor, anyway, she knows you need a Knight. Just like Mom is hers.” Blue mages weren’t quite Sorceresses, they were something in-between, sort of like he and Seifer were. They were people who had magical talent in their bloodline, and could wield and absorb para-magic in ways a normal person couldn’t, but they didn’t have any of the abilities of full-blown Sorceresses. Fujin had thought Quistis needed a Knight anyway, and Seymour felt the same for his little love, who was clearly suffering through something she didn’t want him to know about.

Marina waved a hand at him dismissively, but he could see the little spark of happiness his words had stirred behind her eyes, and to him, that was enough. He grinned at her, and she rolled her eyes, staring at something over his shoulder as he attempted to lean in for a kiss. “Seymour…”

“What? Let me love on you. Please?” The teen tried to kiss her again, but this time there was a loud cough from behind him, and his whole body froze in place. He could hear whoever it was tapping their foot impatiently, and he was white as a sheet as he turned to meet the gaze of one of his parents.

Fujin’s arms were crossed over her chest, and the eye that he could see was set hard in her face. She had been stressed running the Garden through the war, and Seymour knew that expression well. Something was bothering her. “M-Mom! Hey…are you…alright?” The sheepish laugh her son let out grated her nerves, and her frown deepened.

“RAGE. MY OFFICE. NOW.”

A guilty expression crossed Marina’s face. She hadn’t meant to get him in trouble. She muttered an apology as Fujin all but dragged her eldest from the girls dorm. Disappointment flooded her body, now that she was alone with her thoughts once more. She hated being alone. She was terrified of her mother, who was more than a blue mage. Her mother had been a true Sorceress, and she’d always been thankful that no power transfer that she knew of had transpired during the pregnancy. She wanted nothing to do with that life, knowing what was going on in the war, and Seymour’s Aunt Rinoa.

Marina could still hear her mother entwined between her thoughts, and she grabbed for a pill bottle sitting on the sink. She was glad Seymour hadn’t noticed it, and she poured several of them into her hand to take. She had stolen them from Dr. Kadowaki’s stock of sedatives. It was the only thing that stopped the thoughts. She needed to hide the contents of her trash can, too, which held three positive pregnancy tests she hadn’t bothered to tell him about. She hadn’t decided whether or not she was going to keep it, and until then, Seymour didn’t need to know.

In Fujin’s office, Seymour was sweating hard. His mother was pacing, and he hadn’t seen her like this in a long time. There was no way she was this angry that she’d caught him in a girl’s dorm. Something wasn’t right. Her voice was tight and authoritative as she spoke, and he couldn’t hold her intense gaze, staring anxiously into the dirty Garden carpet. “Did you know about this?”

Seymour was confused, and his brow puckered as he shook his head. “Know about what? What is going on?”

Fujin sighed, removing her eyepatch and flinging it down on her desk. She might have only had vision in one eye, but she wanted to make direct eye contact with her boy. This was going to be a difficult conversation. “Did you know your girlfriend is pregnant?”

Seymour went white as a sheet, and his head snapped up to look at her. “Wh-What? What are you talking about, there is no way—”

Fujin held a hand up to silence him. “Your mother isn’t stupid. She’s been training the girl for months, she can tell. She went to Dr. Kadowaki to confirm it. Marina has been in her office every other week asking about abortion and adoption possibilities.” She knew that was going to be difficult for Seymour to hear, and she was quiet for along moment as she allowed him to process the information.

_I’m going to be a father? _Happiness blossomed through his chest, but he was still so confused. _But we haven’t…_He shook his head to clear it. He was seventeen years old, he was more than old enough to know you can’t make a baby through oral alone, which was as far as they had ever gone. His momentary happiness sank into the bottom of his stomach, like he’d been kicked in the gut and his light brown eyes pleaded for Fujin to tell him she was lying. “But…I didn’t…we haven’t…”

Fujin looked like she were about to cry and she couldn’t hold her child’s gaze as a lump formed in the back of her throat. She didn’t know how to say this. “Fetus’s paternity….tested. Your best friend…” She couldn’t make herself say it, but Seymour had gotten the gist. He didn’t understand how Terra could have slept with Marina when he _knew, _he _knew _good and well how in love the two of them were.

He had to choose his words very carefully, swallowing the rage bubbling in the back of his throat. “Terra isn’t even responsible, he’s failing all his classes. I’ll…step up. I’ll raise it.” Terra was the Seifer of Seymour’s group of cadets. He was lazy and arrogant, but the two of them had always been close. Terra’s family had completely abandoned him, he didn’t have anyone. When Seymour had arrived at Garden he was just some lonely orphan pawned off on two very young SeeD’s, the pair had found solace in one another.

“Seymour…not your responsibility. Won’t allow it.” Fujin knew that her son loved Marina, and she didn’t want to make this any harder on him, but she also couldn’t bare to watch him throw away what was left of his youth on a child that wasn’t even his responsibility to take care of. Terra needed to step up, and Marina needed to come clean.

Seymour almost didn’t care that she had cheated on him. He was blindly in love with her, and he wanted to be near this baby. He didn’t understand his own feelings. “I want it. I want her. Them. Let me do it, don’t you think I’m mature enough to handle—”

“Seymour that isn’t the issue!” It was Quistis’s voice that spoke, and he turned to look at her as she entered the room. “You can ask your Uncle Squall was it was like, having a baby at your age! It wasn’t easy, and Julia is his by blood. This child isn’t even—”

“I wasn’t yours by blood! And you raised me at my age!” Seymour spat, tears welling in his eyes as he struggled to understand why they of all people were so opposed to this. He wasn’t used to fighting with his moms, they were usually so open. “Uncle Squall wouldn’t give Julia up for anything either, I know that’s what he’d say! If he could do it over again he would, because he _loves _her and Aunt Rinoa!”

Everything he said was true, there was no arguing about that, and Quistis exchanged a weary look with her wife. They hadn’t expected him to put up this much of a fight, especially not with Marina being unfaithful to him. His heart was too soft. Quistis and Fujin just didn’t want to see their boy hurt. “This is a little different sweetheart. We raised you in a marriage that was whole and loving, and Squall and Rinoa are raising Julie the same way. Can you love and trust someone who—”

“People make mistakes.” Seymour growled. “What ever happened to forgiveness? I’m sure there is an explanation for what happened. I have to talk to Marina and Terra about it. Marina is having a really hard time right now.”

Fujin snorted angrily, jaw clenched so hard he thought her teeth might pop out. “I bet. Would be too if I was a wh—” A glare from Quistis cut Fujin off, but she had said enough. Seymour knew the word she was thinking, and he didn’t a bit appreciate it. He stormed from the room like a whirlwind, nudging Quistis out of his way harshly. She stumbled backward a bit, catching herself on the door handle, and pure rage lit Fujin’s crimson eyes. “SEYMOUR!”

“Let him go, baby.” Quistis said softly, taking a deep breath to steady her own emotions. He wasn’t thinking clearly, he hadn’t meant to endanger Garnet in any way. “I think we made a mistake, not telling Squall who her father was.” She admitted softly.

Fujin side and rubbed her temples in exasperation. “Protecting her.”

“I know I was.” Quistis knew Marina was a good kid. A good kid making bad choices, but a good kid nonetheless. She hadn’t wanted her mixed up in everything going on in Galbadia. They hadn’t even told her her father was dead. It had been five years, and she hadn’t even questioned that she hadn’t heard a peep from him. It made her wonder what kind of sorry father he had been to her in the first place.

By the time Seymour made it back to Marina’s room the medicine had taken hold of her, and she was out like a light. He sat down on the edge of her bed and very gently placed a hand against her abdomen. He wondered why she had felt like she couldn’t tell him. He wasn’t angry. All Seymour wanted was to know what was wrong, so he could make it better. She was his first love, he didn’t intended on letting her go so easily. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I don’t care what anyone says, Marnie. I’m with you, it’s you and me, always.” He promised.


	69. Chapter 69

Olette was sleeping soundly beside her little sister that night when Adel gently nudged her from her slumber. She wiped sleep from her deep brown eyes and yawned and the Sorceress held a finger firmly to her warped lips. “Shh, don’t wake Namine. I need you to come with me.” She whispered.

Olette slid out of bed obediently and tucked her sister back in under the covers. She happily took Adel by the hand, her little blonde ponytail swishing back and forth as she skipped at her side down the long corridor. The Presidential Palace looked nothing like it had when it belonged to Laguna, and eerie candelabras lit their way as they headed down toward the Connect Center. Olette was used to being roused from her sleep for a plethora of different experiments down there, she had never minded it. The girl would have done anything to keep her mother happy.

Adel was not blind to the girl’s loyalty, and a pang hit even _her_ cold shriveled heart at the knowledge that she wouldn’t be allowed to remain a child for much longer. Adel had only ever wanted the perfect heir, and she finally had one, but now she was going to force her to grow up. A necessary evil, if Odine was to continue his procedures, and Ultimecia’s body would prove the perfect vessel for her perfect girl. Olette Almasy would inherit the world.

The pair intercepted Yuffie as they arrived at the basement level, and the blonde looked tired. Old. Adel grimaced at her. “No luck contacting your daughter?”

Yuffie huffed. “She’s fighting me. Don’t worry, I’ll see that she brings you the boy. Not sure what good he’ll do us now, though, all these years later.”

Adel chuckled. “Seymour is my blood. I need him as a backup if things go sideways with my eldest grandson. Seifer has been a little sneaky lately, a little bird tells me. He doesn’t realize Ellone has outstayed her usefulness once those twins are out of her. If he were smart, he’d leave well enough alone. Or I’ll kill her.”

Yuffie let out a cackle and Olette joined in on the unhinged laughter in an attempt at being included. “Mistress, if I may, Seymour is the girl’s uncle—”

Adel rolled her eyes. “Oh hush, that’s no concern of mine. Perfection is perfection.”

Yuffie wasn’t going to argue with her, and Olette had no idea what anything that was being said meant. She looked up at her mother with a happy smile, and Adel bent to pull her into her arms. “I have a surprise for you, Olette. But it’s gonna cost you.” Olette was sure that the price was kisses, and she pressed them to Adel’s ashen grey cheeks like she thought she was the entire world. Adel smiled. “Not what I meant, but that is appreciated.” She walked the child over to Dr. Odine, who was standing over a metal slab covered in a long white sheet.

“Uncle Odine!” Olette nodded her head courteously at him as her large brown eyes glued curiously to the table. Her present was no doubt waiting for her under there, and she knew it was something special. Mother had always told her how gifted and perfect she was, and she strived to make sure she stayed at the top of her game. “What is it mother? Something that will help me be a better Sorceress?”

Adel beamed with pride at the child and motioned for Odine to rip the sheet back. “That’s my girl, always thinking of the end goal. I am proud of you, Olette. How would you like for this to be your new body? Mother preserved it especially for you.”

Olette’s eyes widened as she looked down at Ultimecia’s body. Her long silver hair was beautiful and silken, and her eyes were gold as Olette’s natural blonde hair. Intricate colorful tattoos littered her body, and her curvy form was tucked into a sexy red dress that revealed a massive amount of cleavage. “Wow…” Olette had never seen a woman so beautiful and she couldn’t believe it was being offered to her. “I’ve been a good girl?”

“The best.” Adel assured her with a small smile. “And you’ll be rewarded ten-fold. If you can handle the payment.”

A very serious expression suddenly crossed the child’s face. She knew her mother. She never asked anything easy of her, she never had. Olette had no doubt in her mind that she was loved, but her life had not been an easy one. Her jaw set, and she held her head high as she managed a stoic expression. There was nothing she wasn’t willing to do to please the Sorceress. “Anything.”

A wicked leer painted Adel’s face, and her harsh crimson eyes seemed to glow a little brighter. Olette swallowed hard, watching and calculating carefully how much trouble she had just stepped in. Not that it mattered. Olette was hard headed, and her ambition was on par with the type of Sorceress she was bred to be. Nothing was going to stop her from rising above all of Esthar and accomplishing her mothers’ goals. Nothing. She clung to her mothers’ words as she spoke her orders slowly. “I need all distractions cut from your life, and I need you at full power. You must absorb your sister.”

It seemed as if all the oxygen had been sucked from the atmosphere, and as mature as she was for her age, Olette’s young mind had a difficult time grasping what was being asked of her. “You want me to…what? Will that hurt her?”

Adel placed a talon-like hand on the child’s shoulder, and a fake look of sympathy wormed its way into her eyes. “Oh, my darling, I’m so sorry. It will…end Namine’s life. But I don’t want you to worry about that. It’s an honor, to go where you’re sending her. Back to Hyne’s side. She’ll be safe there. Loved.”

Tears welled in Olette’s eyes, though she tried hard to blink them away before they spilled. Mother always said crying was a sign of weakness. “B-But she’s safe and l-loved here! I don’t want her to go away.”

All loved and affection drained from Adel’s face and panic settled into Olette’s stomach. She didn’t want to anger Mother, she couldn’t handle the thought. She was already shaking her head wildly as her mother’s expression twisted into something cold and menacing. “So that’s in then? You would throw away all I’ve sacrificed and given for you, just like that? You would refuse the wishes of the only person who has ever loved you?”

“N-No! No, Mother, of course not!” Olette reached desperately for Adel’s hands, trembling harshly as she did so. “I’ll do whatever you ask of me, like always.”

A smirk twitched at the corners of Adel’s lips and she patted the child’s head. “There’s my good girl. You don’t need your sister. You’ve always been my favorite. Namine will go visit Hyne while she sleeps, she’ll never even know it was you that released her from here. She’ll feel no pain, only the joy that comes with eternity, do you understand? Does that comfort you?”

Olette nodded, sucking back snot and wiping a stray tear or two from her round cheeks. She had known from the beginning that filling Adel’s shoes would mean sacrifices had to be made, and that hardship would always be part of her life. She chose this life. She chose to learn and be good for her Mother. Namine must have been born to test her, and she could not afford to fail now. The light behind her eyes had dimmed as she spoke, and her voice rung hollow. “Take me to her.”

The girl marched beside Adel silently, like a tiny soldier. She gritted her teeth and held her chin high, dignified, like she wasn’t about to commit murder for the first time. Every innocent thing that made her a child was dying inside of her, and when she made it to her sisters’ bedside, her emotions had almost entirely disconnected. “I loved you.” She whispered, running her fingers through her baby sisters long brown hair. “Promise.”

“Love is for children, Olette. That’s the lesson you’re learning today. Take care of it, like you promised me. Now. My patience is wearing thin.” Adel snapped.

Olette buried her emotions further and further down, until she was numb, and she swallowed hard. Her small hands grasped the toddler’s head, ripping it toward her in an unnatural direction. Namine’s neck snapped like a piece of bubble wrap, and Olette closed her eyes as her sister’s power rose and flooded into her body. She could feel magic pulsating in her blood, and her whole body seemed to vibrate. “M-Mother…” Her eyes were a bright amber when she looked up at Adel, and the old Sorceress clasped her hands over her mouth in glee.

“Excellent, you’re ready for Ultimecia.”

Olette wanted to be happy. She didn’t want to be five anymore. She wanted to be that pretty Sorceress down in the basement. But…Namine. What were her birth parents going to think? What about the twins growing inside of her birth mother? Would she have to absorb them too? She tried not to care about that, but it lingered in the back of her mind. Mother had bred more children for a purpose, but now Odine said they weren’t needed. She knew Adel would dispose of them somehow. That was just how things were. “What is to become of my mother’s twins?”

Adel frowned. “Don’t go there. We have had this conversation before. Ellone Loire is not your mother. I am. I am the one that has clothed and fed and loved you—”

“I k-know that Mother, I’m sorry. I meant Ellone. What of her twins?”

Adel couldn’t help the forceful laugh that overcame her, and she clapped Olette on the back with a prideful smirk. “Already seeking more power, hm? That’s a good attitude. I knew you’d love the power transfer. It’s a high like no other. I promise, you’ll get what you seek. I’ll let you absorb all three of them once you’re inside of Ultimecia where you belong. And once you have her body well…you’ll be no match for Seifer. We’ll make sport of seeing how well you take him down with your newfound abilities. It’ll be a treat, my love. Just for you.” She petted Olette’s hair lovingly, and it soothed the girl to some extent. She just had to remind herself that this was normal. This was how their family worked. Mother was doing this for her own good.

Yuffie came in shortly thereafter to collect the body, and she was sent to bring it to Ellone and Seifer to bury. Olette sat in a numb, distorted since of awe at her own actions for several moments, her eyes glassy and glazed over. She was in shock, but no one moved to comfort the child. Adel knew better than to offer solace, she wanted to harden the girl for what was to come. Olette couldn’t tell how long she had sat there before Yuffie burst back into the room, refusing to meet her mistresses gaze. Someone’s head was about to roll for the information she was going to impart. “My lady, Seifer and Ellone are…nowhere to be found.”

“…Excuse me?”

Yuffie’s eyes darted to the floor, and even Olette shuddered at the unbridled rage that quivered in her mothers’ tone. Yuffie stammered. “T-they’re missing from their rooms, and no one has seen them since this afternoon.”

Adel flew into a rage, and bolts of hot magic were thrown carelessly about the room. Her eyes shifted angrily to Olette, whose heart was pounding in her throat. Her tone was scathing, and it only grew louder as the electricity pumping from her body fried several menial workers she had nearby. “Here is your opportunity, girl. I’m declaring open season.”


	70. Chapter 70

Rinoa’s eyes were full of wonder as she drank in Sanctuary Heartilly, and Squall was warm with the wonderment that was alight in his wife’s eyes. He could tell he’d impressed her, and his heart vibrated love at the thought. The building was packed with Sorceresses from all over the world who had come to seek shelter and join in on the rebellion, and Rinoa was amazed at how many lives her husband had saved. She couldn’t have been prouder of him.

“Squall…” She squeezed his fingers, and a small ghost of a smile curled into the corner of his mouth. He looked away from her, not wanting to make an affectionate display in front of Matron, but he squeezed her back tightly. Everyone in the room could tell, despite Squall’s stoic efforts, that the pair was still deeply in love with one another. It warmed Edea’s heart.

Matron had been very busy working at the sanctuary. Snow Tilmitt had thrown herself into the relief effort at her side, and the two of them had been sheltering and training every Sorceress that passed through their doors personally. All of the women living there were grateful, and they paid Matron back as best they could by helping her look after her ailing husband, who was confined to a hospital bed in one of the back rooms.

Rinoa peaked around the back of the building, and she and Squall both exchanged weary glances in the direction of Cid’s bed. “What’s wrong with him?” She whispered.

Squall shrugged. He knew Cid had trained Fujin awfully quickly to take the reigns of Balamb Garden for “health concerns”, but no real reason had ever been announced by anyone, Matron included. Edea noticed their stares, and her lips formed into a hard line.

“I wouldn’t stare, my darlings. God forbid he open his mouth to speak.” Her tone was clipped, and Squall’s eyebrows furrowed. Matron had never been angry in her life, that he had seen, and that was a lot from someone who had raised he and Seifer.

“Matron? You finally going to tell me what’s going on between the two of you? Every time I visit it’s the same story. Cid is sick, we don’t know why, let’s focus on the mission. Cut the bullshit, I’m your son.” He pleaded softly.

Edea smiled gently at Squall, unable to hold an attitude for long. She placed a delicate hand on the side of his face, and all the warmth from his childhood, from before Ellone left, came flooding back to the surface. He always forgot how much he loved Matron until he was with her. She exuded a kindness that he would never fully understand. “Squally…I don’t want to hurt you.”

Squall shook his head and placed his gloved hand atop her own. “I’m twenty-four, Matron, I’m not a child. You can tell me that he’s dying, I can handle it. I just want some answers. That’s all.”

Edea supposed she owed him that, and she beckoned for he and his wife to follow her into a small vacant room off to the side of the building. She sent Snow to tend to a few of the children that were there without mothers and closed the door behind them. Rinoa and Squall sat down beside one another on a dusty old bed, and Matron took a chair in the corner adjacent to them. She let out a long sigh, and for the first time in his entire life Squall thought Matron was beginning to look old.

“Cid isn’t going to live much longer. I’ve prolonged his life with magic for many years now, but there comes a point where not even magic can save a person’s life. His…disease is killing him.” She spat the word disease like it was an accusation, and Rinoa didn’t understand.

“You can’t be angry with him for being ill. I’m sure he doesn’t want to leave you any more than you want him to go.” Rinoa was trying to comfort her, but Squall shook his head no and tapped her leg gently with his hand. He could tell by Matron’s expression that something else was going on.

“I can and will be angry.” Edea spat, attempting to reign back her emotions as she forced a smile at the woman who was basically her daughter-in-law. She didn’t want to be bitter, but her husband had left her no choice. “Cid is sick because of  _ his  _ own negligence. His own infidelity. He did this to himself.”

Squall didn’t want to let that sink in. What she was implying was…not how Cid had always made their marriage out to be. Squall thought they had been happy, despite the distance between them. Is that not what Cid had preached when he’d recommended that Squall propose to Rinoa? Had he lied? Fear shot down the back of his legs, though he knew the foundation of his marriage to Rinoa was strong. They loved each other more than anything, and that was enough for him. He didn’t regret his choice to marry her.  _ We aren’t them _ . He reminded himself softly.

Edea continued. “Cid and I…had our reasons for being apart. About seventeen years before Ultimecia’s time compression, Cid had an affair with one of the prostitutes that works down at the Honey Bee Inn in Deling City. I’m sure you’ve heard of it. Her name was Satine.”

Rinoa gasped and placed her hands over her mouth, and Squall could feel the blood rush to his face in pure rage. How  _ dare  _ he do something like that to Matron, who had never done anything but love everyone she’d ever met. Squall knew where this was going, he wasn’t stupid. Cid went and caught something he couldn’t get rid of, and Matron had been kind enough to keep him healthy for as long as she could. He wanted to say something to comfort her, but his throat was scorched as the desert. What could anyone possibly say to make something like that better?

Edea’s eyes were full of bitter tears, and she couldn’t look at either of them. She bit down on her lips hard enough to draw blood. “I just feel so guilty. He’s finally succumbing to a mistake he made years ago, and I should feel more sorrow for him than I do. I’m still so angry, after all these years of trying to make things work. Seventeen years’ worth of hardly being able to look at poor Irvine.”

Squall and Rinoa both stopped breathing at the mention of their friend. How in the world was he caught up in all of this? Squall was stunned into silence, and it was Rinoa who spoke. She wanted to hug Edea so badly. “What does any of that have to do with Irvine?”

Edea looked down at her hands, picking at her nails as her lips quivered. She didn’t want to say, and Squall felt like an elephant had just sat on his chest. She didn’t have to say it out loud for him to put two and two together. His words were tangled in his throat, and his blue eyes blinked blankly at his Matron as the sting of mild betrayal rattled around his insides. “Irvine is their son…isn’t he?”

Matron put her head in her hands, and her long onyx hair fell forward, draping her beautiful face. Her shoulders shook violently, and Rinoa couldn’t sit still any longer. She slid off the bed and pulled Edea into her arms. “T-That was the reason I shipped him off to Galbadia, to punish Cid. I didn’t w-want him at Balamb Garden, where he’d see him every day. And in the end…that punished poor Irvy more than anyone.” Her words sputtered off as she wailed, and Rinoa rocked her back and forth as she shushed her.

Squall held a hand up to his forehead and sighed. He didn’t know who he was angrier at. Irvine had had a right to know all these years that Cid was his father. He could have had a real family. It was cruel of Matron to raise him in an orphanage away from what could have been a loving home life, all over hurt feelings and a petty grudge. But on the other hand, Cid had done something entirely unthinkable. Squall knew he’d never recover if  Rinoa had stabbed him in the back like that. None of it was black and white. Nothing ever was. “This  Satine ...is she still alive?” He asked evenly. 

“No.  Satine Kinneas succumbed to the disease shortly after Irvine was born. She had been living with it for a long time before transmitting it to my husband. When it takes his life too, all I’ll be left with is the guilt.” Matron’s words were drenched in melancholy, but her face was expressionless, and Squall didn’t know how to take it. 

Rinoa was contemplative, and she pulled back from  Edea to take a long look at her.  Edea Kramer had been through more in her fifty years than  Rinoa could ever imagine, and she was finding it harder than her husband to place blame. “You must be quite the white mage. You kept yourself alive as best you could after Seifer left you for dead, and you helped me revive Laguna the day my father died. And here you’ve been...keeping a disease at bay inside your husband for over twenty years, while you were living on another continent.” There was awe in her voice, and while she didn’t think it was an appropriate time to ask, Edea could guess what was on her mind. 

“You’ve been terrified of your power a long time, Rinoa. You haven’t learned to control it. I’m not a Sorceress anymore, I passed that power to you. That’s why Cid is dying. I can’t help him anymore. But I can teach you to wield what I gave you. I could make you my apprentice. Maybe it would...give me another purpose, once Cid is gone from this world.” It had always been Squall’s plan to move Sanctuary  Heartilly to Timber, where they’d be safer under  Rinoa’s government, once his wife had returned to the country. That would make it incredibly easy for  Edea to take her on as a protégé. 

Rinoa was clearly excited by the offer, but Squall was unnerved by the sudden change in subject. Matron couldn’t drop a bombshell like that and act like it was nothing. He wouldn’t allow it. The two of them  _ would  _ be held accountable for what this would mean for Irvine. “I’m... disappointed . I always took you for someone who put the needs of others above your own.”

Edea sighed. “Squall, I’ll never be able to make what I did up to Irvine. But I’m human, just as human as you...or even Cid. I am not immune to making poor choices. I--”

“EDEA!” Cid’s cry for his wife could be heard clear as day through the door, and it was punctuated by a heavy coughing fit. All three of them burst from the room and bolted to his bedside, where they found Snow holding a mass of cloths up to the former Headmaster’s pallid face. He was coughing a large amount of red-black blood against the stark white fabric, and  Edea’s hands flew up to feel his forehead for a fever. He was burning up. 

“Mrs. Kramer, I don’t know what to do. He keeps regressing every time I try to heal him.” Snow said weakly, hands trembling as she wiped the dribble from Cid’s mouth. She looked like she hadn’t slept in days. Thick purple circles were under Snow’s eyes and her light brown curls were in frizzy knots in a messy bun atop her head. 

Edea shook her head at her and nodded once toward the exit. “You’ve done enough, Snow. It’s progressing too fast; it won’t be long now. I. ..would like to be alone with him, when it happens. I have plenty of other girls helping to look after the children, and the adult Sorceresses can take care of themselves. Snow, I want you to go on with Squall and  Rinoa to  Esthar . Bring my  Ellone back here to me. I’d like her to be part of this, she has more reason than anyone to fight back against Adel, and we can’t wage war against her with  Ellone still in danger.”

Her words seemed to jog Squall’s memory, and he glanced at back at his wife. “Noa, we never made it official. You need to call Felicia Blackburn and have her make a statement. Timber Garden is withdrawing from the war and opening military contracts, remember?” 

Rinoa swore under her breath and tucked several long strands of ebony hair behind her ears. “Shit, that’s right. Okay, you and Snow head out to the train station and get tickets, and I’ll meet back up with you there. I’ll video call Felicia from one of Matron’s back computers, she can transmit the broadcast to our citizens.” 

Squall looked hesitant to leave her side, but she pressed a kiss to his cheek and pointed quickly toward the door as Cid was thrown into another difficult coughing spell. “I’ll be fine, go!” 


	71. Chapter 71

Squall stood uncomfortably at the train station with his cousin by marriage, who even his wife barely knew. Snow had brought Rikku over to play with Julia several times over the last five years, but Squall had only been home on maybe two of those occasions, and it was weird to be around her without Rinoa present. She didn’t look well, he could tell that taking care of Cid had worn her out, and he offered a half-hearted smile. “When Noa gets here you can sleep on the train. The seats are usually pretty comfy.”

Squall would know. He had slept on these trains between missions more times than he would care to recount. Snow didn’t seem to want to look at him, almost as if she were embarrassed to meet his gaze. It was a little awkward, since Squall had been the one to deliver her daughter. The SeeD had seen more of his wife’s cousin than he’d ever wanted to, and her husband never seemed to have let it go. Axel was a jealous man, and it burned Squall up inside that he was holding a grudge against him. If he hadn’t intervened Snow and Rikku both might have died but…whatever.

The minutes ticked by slowly, and Squall scratched the back of his head. This was going to continue to be awkward if she wasn’t going to talk to him. Not that he cared. He leaned his back coolly against the wall as they waited, and his long bangs flopped carelessly into his eyes. His lips were tugged into to content frown, and his forehead creased slightly in worry. He didn’t like Rinoa traveling on her own. Not when her life was constantly being threatened. He hoped she kept this broadcast of hers brief.

“I’m sorry.” Snow finally muttered, so quietly he almost didn’t hear her. “I know I’m making it weird.”

Squall snorted. It was already weird. Their whole family dynamic was odd to say the least. “…whatever.” He had been shot down once, he was done trying to make small talk. He glanced down at his watch, it had been about thirty minutes since they had left Edea’s house. _Please hurry, Noa. You’ll miss the train. I won’t leave without you. _

Back at the Sanctuary, Rinoa had just given her address to the people of Timber and was logging off the computer. She had a short window before the train left to Timber, and then they had to take an air ship from the Garden into Esthar. She had kept her message to the public short and to the point, and she prayed that her country wouldn’t experience any backlash from Galbadia or Dollet.

“Matron,” She said slowly, turning to look at her new mentor with a small smile. Edea hadn’t expected Rinoa to address her that way, but she supposed she had gotten used to hearing Squall say it. It made her happy. “You’ll need to transport this Sanctuary to Timber as quickly as you can. It may not be safe for you here. I…know that might be difficult, with Cid in his condition.”

Edea nodded. “We can’t leave until he’s passed. I don’t think it will be long now.”

Rinoa’s smile was bittersweet as she pulled the former Sorceress into a hug and whispered her condolences. Rinoa had always been grateful to Cid, for allowing her to have a discounted contract with SeeD. Without him, Timber never would have been liberated, and she and Squall wouldn’t have had the time together that they needed to fall in love and build the beautiful family they had. He was an integral piece to their story, and she wouldn’t ever forget it. She walked to his bedside and planted a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Thank you, old friend.”

He didn’t hear her, but it didn’t matter. She needed to say it anyway. Squall and Edea could hate him if they wanted, but she didn’t have it in her. No one was perfect. She darted from the sanctuary without another word, wishing she had had the time to clean herself up. She was still coated in Angelo’s blood, and she hadn’t had the proper time to mourn her. She pulled her long hair into a high ponytail and bit back tears as she sprinted off toward the train station.

It wasn’t far, but Sanctuary Heartilly was tucked away in the wilderness, and it would take her a moment to clear herself a path to civilization. She could see several dead monsters littered about the area, no doubt from where Squall and Snow had passed by. The bodies looked like they had been cut down by a gunblade or something similar. She didn’t know why, but the thought made her smile. She had always loved watching Squall in action. He was a master at what he did, he made wielding the gunblade look like an artform. She on the other hand, was currently unarmed. She would have no choice but to defend herself with magic. _I can’t believe I left Shooting Star on the train. _She grumbled to herself. It had all happened so fast…

Rinoa’s thoughts trailed off as she heard something rustle in the distance. She had learned a lot from her time with SeeD but fear still pricked her spine at the thought she was out here alone. She had to remind herself that fear was something she couldn’t afford. She had a husband and a child to take care of, and an entire country to run. She couldn’t afford to die. She pressed forward, fingertips teeming with magic as something flashed in her peripheral vision.

“H-Hello?” Rinoa rolled her eyes at herself. Whatever was out there wasn’t going to answer. It was dead silent as she crept through the underbrush, and the only sound she could hear was her own ragged breathing whispering through the hot afternoon. The sun was beginning to set, and night would fall soon. If they didn’t catch this train, they wouldn’t be able to get another until morning. She pushed herself to run faster, sprinting toward the edge of the woods before her body slammed into something firm and wet.

Rinoa staggered back, chocolate eyes pooling with revulsion as they look in the disgusting slobbering sight before her. She was inches away from several rows of sharp teeth and she instantly cast Reflect to lessen any offensive magic. Rinoa didn’t keep GF’s junctioned anymore, she saw no point in it now that she was a Sorceress. That did, however, leave her susceptible to status effects, and she rotated her body to somersault away from what she knew was coming.

Malboro’s were notorious for a form of magic called Bad Breath. Rinoa knew she could handle most of the effects were she to be hit, but the one she had to watch out for was Silence. If she was hit with a silencing spell she wouldn’t be able to cast magic, and that was her one and only line of defense. Rinoa dug around in her bag for an Echo Screen and popped the lid, downing the bitter purple liquid preemptively as a waft of the familiar pungent odor slapped her in the face.

The monster gnashed its teeth at her and watched as she choked on the gas that flooded her body as its tentacles sprawled out around her like a kraken unleashed at sea. She could feel Poison taking hold on her, and her gait swayed as her head grew fuzzy. She attempted to shake the effects off as best she could to concentrate on an attack. Malboros absorb poison damage, but as plant based monsters they are weak against fire, and Rinoa slammed her palms into the grass below her. “Firaga!”

Rinoa pooled as much magic as she could muster into the attack, and thick hot flames burst from her hands like a wildfire. The ground ignited and engulfed the Malboro, who hissed and screeched as it lashed out with its many arms. One such tentacle coiled around Rinoa’s ankle and jerked her skinny body into the air with ease. An ear-splitting scream belted from her lungs as her blood rushed to her head and the creature dangled her body mere inches from its enormous grin.

“Let go of me you sick fuck!” She growled, bitterly wishing her husband was here to slice its limbs off. Rinoa swung her body back and forth until she was swinging fast enough to shove her arms into the Malboro’s open mouth. “Die!” Rinoa blasted Ultima off into the creatures body, and the force shredded a hole through the monsters body. Poisonous blood splattered Rinoa, and she fell to the ground with a loud thud as the Malboro slowly killed over.

She groaned, rolling onto her side and coughing hard as the poison continued to pulse through her veins. That would teach a Malboro to fuck with a Leonhart. Rinoa struggled to her feet and rummaged around her in bag for a Remedy to cure her poisoning. _Shit. _That Echo Screen was all she’d had. _I just have to make it to the train station. I just have to make it to Squall. _

Back at the station, Squall was starting to panic. The train was about to leave, and Rinoa should have been back by now. Snow could tell he was about to come out of his skin, and she placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure she just got hung up talking to Edea. She’ll be here. She’s fine.”

Squall growled. “Don’t talk about her like you know her. Rinoa would have called me. Something is wrong.” There was a bite to his voice that Snow wasn’t used to yet, and her eyes welled with tears as she stamped her foot and looked away from him. She clearly thought he was rude and callous and a number of other nasty things, but Squall couldn’t have cared any less. Snow was not important to him. Rinoa was. He started to dial her number, when suddenly he caught sight of her silhouette limping toward them. She didn’t look well, and Squall bolted to her side at an instant. “NOA!”

Rinoa smiled at Squall, though her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body would have toppled to the floor had he not caught her. She was still conscious but barely, and muttering to herself about the Malboro poison. Squall scooped his wife into his arms and carried her aboard the train, laying her gently in the seat and jerking a Remedy from his belongings. “Drink baby, please.” He begged, tilting her head up so she wouldn’t choke as he poured the yellow liquid into her mouth.

His hands once again found their way to her abdomen, and fear trailed down the backs of his legs as he watched her fight to stay awake. Snow narrowed her eyes at him and huffed. “Don’t tell me you dragged your wife out here pregnant.”

Squall growled. “Not that it’s any of your business, but no, she’s not. Not yet.” She didn’t have an opportunity to press him further or demand to know what he meant by that, as color returned to her cousin’s cheeks and she sat up shakily.

“D-Did we make it?”

Squall beamed at her. “We did. Are you okay?” He was more than a little proud that she had taken on a Malboro all by herself. From the looks of all the blood, she’d handled herself pretty well, too. Rinoa was ten times stronger than he’d ever given her credit for, and he was going to have to remember that. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and she breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank the gods. I didn’t want to miss the rescue, it’s you and me, Squall, remember? I’m not skimping out on my first real mission since Julia was born.” She sounded so determined, and Squall couldn’t have denied her anything in that moment. He’d let her destroy the Orderless with her bare hands if that’s what she wanted.

Squall squeezed her hand and smiled down at her gently. “Let’s go save my sister.”


	72. Chapter 72

Seifer and Ellone had been fortunate to make it out of the palace, but Seifer still felt as if their every move was being watched critically. He had swept the garden beneath his children’s window several times and had found them to be alone…but there was something in his gut that he just couldn’t shake, as he ushered his girlfriend through the woods. They were almost there, he had a contact in the heart of the city that had set them up with a motel room. 

Ellone groaned loudly, hands pressed against her back as she waddled at his side. Vivi was stretching again, and it felt like the bigger either twin grew the more pressure was pinching this nerve in her back. She couldn’t take it much longer. Seifer turned white at the sound and his hands were immediately on her. It made her laugh. “It’s just my nerve again, my love. Calm yourself.”

Seifer’s brow furrowed. “I don’t like it. You’ve had intense backpain this whole pregnancy, I don’t feel like it’s normal.”

Ellone shrugged. “What is normal about carrying multiples? Twins are always risky, we knew that from the beginning.”

Well…shit, yeah, but that didn’t make Seifer feel any better about it. They had lost too many children to this mess. He wasn’t about to lose these. He’d feel better when he got her inside, and luckily they were fast approaching the sight of the motel in the distance. They had wandered Esthar City for what had felt like hours before making it to the front door, and Seifer cast his gaze to the floor as the receptionist spoke to him in a hushed whisper. “Almasy?”

“…yeah.”

“Follow me.”

Seifer put his hands on Ellone’s hips and guided her in front of him. He didn’t want even a sliver of a possibility that someone would grab her from behind. He rubbed her back gently as they walked through the dingy hallways, and he felt her flinch hard as his hands found their way to that pinched nerve. He wanted to try and work it out, but he was terrified to hurt her. The clerk turned the key in the room that they’d be renting for the night and handed it to Seifer, leaving them alone in a dirty room with unwashed burgundy carpets.

Ellone didn’t feel safe, and she couldn’t tell if it was because this was the most run-down motel she’d ever stayed in, or if she was still paranoid that they had been followed. She was crawling in her own skin. She didn’t want to sit on the bed, but she felt her tired body sinking into it against her will. Another harsh spasm burst through her back and she grunted with a roll of her eyes. “Vivienne Almasy, if you don’t stop, you’re going to come out of me grounded.”

Seifer laughed for the first time in a very long time, and the sound made Ellone’s heart swell. She knew good and well that outside of the horrible situation fate had put them in, they would have never in a million years ended up together. But here they were, and those blue green eyes of his were making her stomach do somersaults. Then again…that might have also been his children wiggling inside of her. She placed a hand to her distended belly and giggled.

“You’re always blaming Vivi. Does mister Ventus not kick your insides around?” He was teasing her, but a small frown tugged at the corner of her mouth.

“He kicks me, but he doesn’t move around near as much as his sister. It worries me a little.”

Seifer knelt down before her, pressing a kiss to his son’s side of Ellone’s belly. A strong, healthy kick darted across his lips and Seifer would have melted into the floor if he’d been able. “Aw, Elle, he’s fine. He’s just fine.” He promised, drumming his fingers against her tummy and playing with his little boy. Ellone ran her fingers through Seifer’s cleanly cropped blonde hair, and she couldn’t help the tears that brimmed at the corner of her eyes. She was so lucky that she’d wound up in this awful situation with someone as genuine as Seifer. He had done many awful things in his life, but he was trying to repent, and she could see so much light in his lonely heart.

“Would you do something for me?” She whispered.

Seifer shot her an arrogant smirk, and she thought her heart might explode. Ellone was everything he’d ever wanted from Rinoa and more. “Anything, darlin’.”

“Run me a bath?”

Seifer knew she was in pain, and maybe steaming hot water would sooth her aching muscles. It was a good idea and he nodded as he pushed himself to his feet. “You got it. I’m going to start the water for you, and then I’m going outside for a smoke, is that okay?”

Ellone nodded. She was okay with anything that meant she didn’t have to bend over to turn the water on. She could barely bend to put on her own shoes in the mornings. Seifer did as she asked and then slid a pack of cigarettes into his pocket as he left his girlfriend to undress and enjoy her soak. She tugged the confines of her shirt off and huffed as her eyes landed on her belly. She had no idea how Seifer could still find her attractive on her sixth pregnancy. She was littered in thick, purple stretch marks. “You’re both worth it, though.” She whispered lovingly. Their siblings had all been worth it too, even the one’s that were in heaven now.

Ellone was torn from her thoughts as the doorknob jerked, and she tilted her head to she side. “Seifer, baby, did you forget something?” There was silence on the other end until the brass knob was violently rattled a second time, and the sound of steel toed boots against hard wood reverberated throughout the room. Ellone backed up against the bed, terrified, as the door splintered and gave way. Victor drank her in from the threshold, a wicked and lopsided grin painting his rugged features.

“What a silly, silly, little girl you’ve been. Do you have any idea what Adel will do to you when I drag you back kicking and screaming?” His voice was as gruff as he looked, and Ellone spat in his direction.

“Why are you helping her? I know you’re planning to break from her Regime and go rogue with Oryx’s loyalists. Seifer isn’t stupid.”

Victor sneered at the defiance in her voice and he stalked toward her, placing a hand on either side of her abdomen. “This isn’t about helping the filthy Sorceress. This is about watching another filthy witch get what’s coming to her. Well…that and…I can’t stand your good for nothing boy toy.” His hands slowly crushed her middle, pressing in harder and harder until it felt like both twins were lodged into her actual spine.

“S-Stop it! You’ll hurt them!” She cried, twisting and thrashing her body hard in an attempt at wriggling from his grasp. Something in her back around her raw nerve popped and all of a sudden her lower half went entirely numb. She couldn’t feel her legs, and she fell forward, whacking her tummy on the hard floor with all her body weight. “Ugh! N-No!”

The laugh that crawled from Victor’s throat was distorted and evil, and he jerked Ellone up by her hair as she let out a loud wail. She might not have felt anything below her waist, but her abdomen was tight and a familiar ache was ripping through her. _No, no please. _Victor was conflicted. Part of him wanted to see whatever punishment Adel was going to rain down on the girl, but another part of him…he pulled a dagger from his pocket and held it at her throat. The part of him that had been conditioned by Oryx wanted to drain the life out of her himself. She was such a pretty girl. Really was a shame she had to be a mongrel.

Victor had made his choice. He held the blade high and yanked his arm in a downward motion, though the action was cut short as a bullet sped past Ellone and nicked the solider in his shoulder. His grip on Ellone loosened and Seifer pulled her into his arms as he fired another round into Victor’s chest. “Elle! Elle baby look at me, can you stand?” She was like jelly in his arms, and she shook her head wildly.

“I c-can’t feel my legs, a-and I think my water broke.”

Panic flooded Seifer’s body and he drug his girlfriend to the bathroom and locked themselves inside. “You can’t feel your legs at all?” He asked, helping her into the bath and cutting the water off.

She shook her head and let out a frightened sob. “Not at all.”

Seifer didn’t know what to do, and he jerked his clothes off to slip into the bath in front of her. He didn’t know if Victor was still alive and he didn’t care, he had to help her through this labor and call an ambulance. She was only seven months pregnant, these twins were going to need the NICU. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and threaded his fingers through her short brown hair. “Don’t cry, Elle. It’s going to be okay. We are going to get you to a doctor, just breathe. Breathe for our babies.”

Ellone was trying, but she didn’t know how much more heartbreak she could take. “Seifer I’m scared.” She bawled, resting her forehead against his own as her hands raked over her swollen belly. She was in a lot of pain, and she whimpered as another contraction tore through her. She fell to pieces as she felt her love pull her against his chest and hold her there, massaging her back and pressing soft kisses to the crook of her neck.

Meanwhile, night had already fallen by the time Squall and company had arrived within the city. Snow was practically asleep on her feet, and Rinoa was in desperate need of a shower. Squall was tired himself, it had been a very long day. He pulled out his wallet and counted his Gil, nodding his head at an alleyway towards the end of the shopping center. “Should we call it a night?”

Snow and Rinoa both followed his gaze toward a flashing neon light that read Heidegger Motel. It was a little spooky looking compared to what Snow and Rinoa were used to, and they both wrinkled their noses at him. Squall rolled his eyes, ignoring Snow altogether and shooting Rinoa a wry smile. “Would I let something happen to you?”

Rinoa giggled and shrugged her shoulders, reaching to thread her fingers between his own. “No, I guess not.”

“You guess not.” Squall mocked, rolling his eyes again before planting a kiss to her temple. “C’mon. You need to rest.”

Snow gagged and folded her arms tightly across her chest. She didn’t say anything, but Squall could feel her judgey little eyes on him. It wasn’t his fault if Axel wasn’t affectionate, he wasn’t there to be a surrogate husband. One wife was more than enough. He scowled back at her, and Rinoa chuckled at the irritation that seemed to flow between the two of them. It was funny to her. She knew Squall was already predisposition to give her family attitude after they had ignored her for so many years, only bothering to show back up when a child was born into the family. Squall would likely never forgive Snow’s mother, either, for the letter she’d sent to the hospital when Julie came. Like Snow as she did, it made Rinoa a little giddy that he was so protective of her feelings.

She was lost in these thoughts as her husband paid for two bedrooms at the motel’s front desk. There was a loud commotion that seemed to be going on down the hallway, but the teenager running the desk didn’t seem to pay any mind. He handed Squall two keys and blew a large, annoyed bubble with his gum. “Enjoy your stay.”


	73. Chapter 73

Victor could hear  Ellone’s cries from the bathroom as he laid there, blood pooling around his limp form against the carpet. It sank brilliantly between the fibers, and he watched it idly for a moment before attempting to hoist himself into a sitting position. He yelped, feeling the hot silver shift within his wounds as pain radiated down his chest and shoulder. He had made a hot-headed mistake, and the  Orderless would pay the price. He wasn’t sure he’d make it. Blood rushed up and out of his throat like a Geiser as he pushed his body upright and it dribbled from his nostrils as he choked on it.

_ S-Shit… _ he didn’t know who to call. The loyalists would be trapped within Adel’s clutches if he didn’t survive this, and he couldn’t allow that. Victor had been following Oryx around since he was a teenager, he had no family to speak for that could take his place...except...he shook the thought from his head. There was no way she would agree to lead the loyalists. But...he thought of her even still. 

In his youth, Victor had gone to some hoity toity boarding school in  Cleyra his step mother had pawned him off on, and his bad attitude kept most of the other students away from him. That was...at least, until  Edea Kramer had ran into some trouble. Her name had been  Edea Coulson back then, and she wasn’t quite the gentle soul she would eventually grow into. 

Victor smiled at the memory. The Coulson’s were a bunch of hippies, and  Edea’s parents were constantly out of their minds on hard drugs.  Edea had raised herself, and she was up to her eyeballs in heaps of  mischief on a  regular basis. The issue was,  Edea was soft and sweet at her core, and she was nothing but talk. She’d lash out emotionally, talk herself up like she was some sort of badass, but when it came down to actually standing up for  herself she was at a loss.  Edea would have never hurt a fly. 

There was a soiree of sorts one night at Cid Kramer’s house, his parents were going to be out for the weekend. Cid was a dork, and the only reason other kids ever turned up at his events was for the myriad of liquor cabinets his parents never bothered to lock.  Edea was a partier herself in her prime, and she found herself on Victor’s arm that night, shoved into a skinny cocktail dress that barely covered her ass. Her long black hair was curled in perfect ringlets, and she had been falling all over him, drooling whiskey, for the better part of the evening. 

Victor had been annoyed.  Edea was a hot piece of ass, but no one liked girls who were emotionally needy. Around ten that night, the novelty had worn off, and Victor shrugged her off of him hard. “If you’re looking for  someone to pop your cherry I  ain’t the guy. What about that square, Cid, eh? He’s been eyeballing you all night, go be  _ his  _ problem.” 

Edea pouted and Victor pulled out a cigarette, dangling it lazily between his lips as he rummaged around in his pockets for a lighter. As if on cue, Mr. Goody Two Shoes had wedged himself between the couple,  fidgeting nervously with his fingers as he droned on and on about how his parents didn’t allow smoking in the house. 

Victor had opened his mouth to retort, but several girls interrupted as  Edea grabbed onto Cid’s sweater vest from behind. Victor recognized the three of them,  Edea had been taunting them in the school courtyard earlier that day, and they were no doubt looking to get even. Even if  Edea hadn’t been sloppy drunk, she was waiting to have her ass handed to her. Cid puffed his chest out, as if he were capable of being her hero, and Victor rolled his eyes. Now both these losers were going to have their ass beat. 

He would have walked away in a heartbeat, had Auron Lister not strolled up on the scene. Auron was a bit of a wildcard. He was a  Galbadian army brat, and his family constantly moved from base to base. No one expected him to stick around long, but the longer he was around the more mystery seemed to surround him. Everyone in that damned school wanted to be his friend, and for whatever reason, he’d chosen good old  dorko to be his lone companion. If Victor had to guess, it was because Cid was the only person around who didn’t want to be in Auron’s circle for the what he could gain from him. 

The leader of the group pushed Cid hard in an attempt at getting to  Edea , and the portly kid toppled over on her.  Edea’s stomach couldn’t handle it, and she  vomited all over Cid’s neatly pressed clothes. Victor had never seen her face so red, and she looked as if she were about to cry. “O-oh my god, I’m so s-sorry, I--” She  hiccupped hard, slurring as she tried her hardest to clean the boy off. 

Cid was far gentler with her than Victor would have been, and he wiped her face gently with his  handkerchief and smiled at her. He wasn’t even mad. That was more than could be said for Auron, who caught Cid’s attacker off guard with a swift upper cut to the jaw. The tall blonde’s slender body whacked the ground with a thud, and her girlfriends staggered back in fear. “Why don’t you get the fuck out of here before I wipe the bar with your faces? I am  _ not  _ above hitting women.” 

The other two girls in the group split quickly, leaving their friend behind as she forced herself to her feet and took a wild swing at Auron. Victor pivoted his elbow out and made contact with her temple, leaving her  unconscious on her feet before her  stilettos gave way and her head smashed into a bloody pool on the marble floor. “Neither am I.”

Auron looked impressed, and the four of them were fast friends from that day onward. That had extended long into their careers and marriages, as Cid settled down with  Edea , and one of Auron’s many flames gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. While they had largely gone their separate ways over the years, Victor and Auron both had poured money into Garden to keep it afloat in its early days, and Cid repaid that debt to Auron by taking his daughter on as a student. Victor had his sister open her home to the girl in  Balamb , to keep an eye on her while Auron was away to war. As far as Marina was aware, Victor and his sister, Annie, were extended relatives on her  father's side. 

Marina was a good girl. He didn’t want her mixed up in any of this mess. She already had a good for nothing mother working under the likes of Adel. But Victor didn’t have a sliver of family to call his own beyond Annie, who was sick and not able bodied. That didn’t leave him many options. A loud scream from the bathroom interrupted his thoughts, and his amber eyes rolled lazily beyond his control as he faught the brink of death. He would have to move quickly. His large fingers numbly rattled off a text for Marina to meet him at this address before he lost all feeling in his body and he slumped back against the carpet. Seeing his corpse was all she would need. She’d seek the Orderless on her own. 

In the room adjacent to theirs,  Rinoa was laying on the bed with an  uncharacteristic frown planted firmly on her lips. She had finally changed out of her  blood-soaked clothes and had a shower, snuggled into her blue and yellow pjs as she listened to the continued screaming coming from next door. Squall was rolled onto his side, watching her, and he unclasped Angelo’s collar from his thigh. “Missing her?” He asked gently, placing the collar in her lap and running a hand through her thick wet hair. 

“I haven’t stopped missing Angelo since the moment the light left her eyes.” She whispered grimly. “But that’s not what’s bothering me. Do you not hear that?” She pointed to the wall, and Squall listened for a moment as another  strangled cry floated from the other room. 

Squall knew that sound well. The screams came in timed intervals and they were punctuated with grunts and moans as the woman fought to catch her breath. Whoever was next door  was in active labor, there was no doubt in his mind. He shrugged. “No one is dying, Noa. It’s the opposite. Someone is working hard over there to bring life into this world.” His tone was matter-of-fact, and he was clearly unbothered by it. 

Rinoa scoffed. “Without a doctor?”

“That’s how we did it.”

“Not in a filthy motel it isn’t, and not by choice! She might need help.” 

_ Surely _ _ she knows how to call an ambulance.  _ Squall thought to himself, shrugging at his wife and reaching to play absentmindedly with a strand of her hair. “Not really our problem.” 

That was the wrong thing to say.  Rinoa swatted his hand away from her and huffed, sliding off the bed and turning toward him with her hands pressed firmly to her stomach. “What if it was me? What if I went into labor all alone while you were off fighting god only knows what and couldn’t get to a phone? Would you want someone to leave me and our baby to bleed to death when they could have done something?”

Squall bristled at the thought of her ever having one of their children without him present, where she would be unsafe, and he growled under his breath. That would never happen. He wouldn’t allow it, and  Rinoa knew that. “Is that how you think I am? I didn’t leave Snow, did I? No, I’m twenty-four years old and I’ve been covered in amniotic fluid more times than most men would in their lifetime.” 

“And what makes this time different, huh? That you don’t know this woman? That she isn’t me or my cousin, Squall?”  Rinoa yelled. 

“We have no idea what’s going on in that room! She could have a whole family in there supporting her for all we know.” Squall didn’t understand why he was in trouble for wanting to mind his own business. He had no reason to suspect that the woman next door was in any danger, he could have sworn he’d heard male voices over there more than once.  Rinoa sighed and looked away. Her eyes were suddenly full of unshed tears, and that was something Squall wouldn’t sit for. He sighed. “What is really bothering you, Noa? Out with it. Please?” 

Squall’s voice was gentle,  concerned , and she didn’t have it in her to fight with him. “Could you just go over there and check, please? For me? Make sure she is okay? I d-don't know what’s wrong, I just have this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, and one of the voices I keep hearing over there reminds me a lot of someone we used to know.” Her voice quivered and Squall was on his feet at an instant. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her so gently she barely felt it. 

“Okay. That’s all I needed to hear. I’ll go see.” He sauntered over to the door, unlatching it and pulling his t-shirt on over his head. He looked back at his wife for just a moment, worry puckering at his forehead as he watched her wipe her tears on her sleeve. “Just out of my curiosity...whose voice did you think you heard?”

Rinoa shuddered, and when she turned to look at Squall and lump formed in the back of his throat. Something in her eyes told him she was really scared, and  Rinoa didn’t get like that often. She was picking up on something in air, something wasn’t right, and it terrified him. All he wanted was for her to be safe. She was quiet for a long moment before her answer penetrated the tense silence. “Seifer’s.” 


	74. Chapter 74

Squall knocked several times on the door with no answer before he slammed his thick black combat boot against the locking mechanism. The door popped open with ease, and Squall’s eyes widened at the large pool of blood smeared out before him. Victor’s body was completely void of color and Squall knelt to check his pulse. Nothing. A familiar voice echoed from the bathroom, promising someone  he’d be right back before a very naked figure  emerged .

Squall Leonhart had seen a lot in his twenty-four years. He was a war veteran, a mercenary, a Commander. He had taken more lives and seen more death than he would ever care to relive, but nothing in this word had prepared him for a resurrection. He knew it was possible, he’dwitnessed it in Adel, but the cognitive dissonance was hard to overcome, and he paled as he stumbled backward away from his old rival. _Seifer __Almasy_. The thick scar on his neck was surely from where Oryx had slit him open in his final moments and Squall couldn’t even look at him. He gagged hard. “Y-You’re not here…you can’t be…”   
Seifer’s tone was gentle, but urgent as he spoke. “You know how real and how terrifying the forbidden magics are as good as any, Squall. You know I’m no ghost. I don’t have time to explain, I don’t know why you’re here, but I need your help. She’s losing a lot of blood; this isn’t like the last time.”

“W-Who?” Squall swallowed hard, taking a shaky breath as he fought to compose himself. Seifer had been obsessed with his wife up until his final breath, Squall  couldn’t imagine Seifer letting  all of that go for any random woman.

Seifer cast his eyes to the floor, as if he  didn’t want to say, but the countdown to the birth of his twins  didn’t give him  an option to stall.  Ellone screamed in agony and the frantic sound choked the former cadet as he reached trembling hands toward Squall. “Y-Your sister… Ellone . P-Please, I am in no position to beg you for mercy, but she—”

Squall didn’t’ hear a word beyond his sisters name, and he shoved Seifer out of the way roughly. “RINOA! RINOA HELP ME!” He barked frantically, scooping  Ellone out of the bathtub and carrying her to the bed where he could take a better look at her. He could hear his wife fly down the hallway, and she  nearly fainted as she entered the room, her ankles buckling as she caught herself sharply by the doorknob.

“S-Seifer?!”

Seifer stared at  Rinoa in a quiet awe. It had been so long…and yet she looked as perfect as the day  he’d met her. Butterflies quivered throughout his stomach, and his words were dead on his lips. He  didn’t know what to say or what to feel.  Rinoa didn’t wait for his wits to return, running on wobbly legs to aid her husband in the birth of their niece and nephew.  Ellone couldn’t form coherent speech, she was in too much pain, and Squall was shushing her gently as he wiped blood from her legs with his shirt.  Rinoa swallowed. “Squall…”

“I know.” She  didn’t have to say it. There was  way too much blood.  Rinoa hadn’t started hemorrhaging until after Julia was already out, he had no idea what could be causing this. He opened his mouth to say something but squeezed it back into a hard line as a baby’s head started to crown. There was no time to  speculate . “Sis…can you push for me?”

Ellone barred down hard, anxious to get these twins out of her. She had done it enough times; her body knew what was happening. A mass of thick blonde hair was shoving  its way through her legs, and Squall very gently wedged his fingers in around the head to help ease the baby out.  Rinoa grabbed  Ellone’s hand as she let out another blood curdling shriek, and before either of them could blink there was a tiny, slimy child screaming in Squall’s arms. This baby was much smaller than even Julia had been, and Squall was almost afraid to breathe on her. “It’s a g-girl.”

“Vivienne. Vivienne  Rinoa Almasy.” She panted, catching her sister-in-law off guard. Squall smiled and handed the baby to his wife, who instantly pulled her against her chest and wrapped her in her cardigan.

“Seifer…how early is this baby?” There was alarm in her voice, and Seifer burst into tears. He knew they  couldn’t survive on their own outside of their mother.

“She’s only seven months gone…twins…”

Squall  didn’t need to  be told , there was already another head  emerging . This twin had brown hair, like his mother, and  Ellone sobbed hard as she breathed her son’s head out of her birth canal. Squall tried his best to keep her calm, but there was nothing he could do to console her.  Rinoa was already giving Vivienne CPR, who was having  a hard time catching her breath. “M-My babies!” She wailed, gripping Squall’s hand as another contraction tore through her.

“Believe me, I know it hurts.”  Rinoa cooed. “But you can do this. One more big push. Don’t worry about your beautiful baby, I’ve got her.”

That was easy for  Rinoa to say, the worst birth complication  _ her  _ daughter had was asthma.  Ellone might not have been impressed by her words, but they warmed Squall, and  he’d have kissed her if their situation  hadn’t been dire. There  wasn’t a bone in his wife’s body that  wasn’t brimming with kindness. “Sis…she’s right. One more push and you’re home free.”  Ellone couldn’t even look at her brother, screwing her eyes closed as she barred down hard. Another tiny  wail entered the room as he slid into his uncles outstretched hands. Squall smirked. “A boy.”

“ Ventus Squall Almasy.”  Ellone breathed. Seifer growled, but one swift glare from Squall shut him up. Squall  wasn’t finished with him, and Seifer  wasn’t about to tell his sister what she could and could not name her son.  Rinoa laid Vivi on her side and took  Ventus from Squall, bundling them up together and placing her hands on their chests as a gentle green magic emanated from her palms. 

“I’m going to try to keep them warm and keep them breathing with as much magic as I can muster, but we need to call an ambulance. These children need the NICU.”  Rinoa instructed urgently, though Squall  scarcely heard her as he continued to tend to his sister while he coached her through delivering the afterbirth. “Now!” She hissed at Seifer, who had done nothing since they had arrived but  cower in a corner.

Seifer scrambled for his phone to call for a doctor, and Squall gripped  Rinoa hard  all of a sudden . “ Ellone stop pushing, stop!  Rinoa , what’s wrong with her?!” When  Rinoa turned to look at him his steel eyes were wide and desperate, begging her for a solution as she peered between her sister-in-law's legs. There was a grey-pink ball hanging from her body in a bloody mass, still attached to her insides somewhere. Blood was running down her legs and  Ellone was fading quickly. 

Rinoa’s stomach clenched and she turned to look at Seifer with a fiery,  accusatory glare. She planted her pale hands on her hips, and venom dripped from her tongue as she spoke. “How many times have you done this to her?!”

Seifer  didn’t understand the question, and he held his hand up to the receiver to  muffle his voice as he spoke with the emergency operator on the other end. “What?” 

Squall could practically hear his wife gritting her teeth, and he was sure  she’d have clobbered him if she  wasn’t hyper focused on keeping those twins alive. Squall placed a hand on the small of her back, and his voice was small and terrified as he whispered her name. “R-Rinoa...” 

When she brought her gaze back toward him, Squall  blanched .  He’d never seen  Rinoa so scared. “Squall I’m not a doctor, but I  _ am  _ a woman and a mother...and  I  am almost certain we are looking at her uterus. B ut look at it, Squall, does her  womb look i n ta c t t o y ou? ” She dra wled evenly, narrowing her eyes into slits at Seifer.  Rinoa w as rig ht, i t d i dn ’ t l o ok who le  or  nor mal ,  and thick clots of blood were oozing from the sides . “Do you know w hat causes u terin e r up tur e? T h i s i s n ’ t a f l u k e; u te ri n e rup t u r e i s n ’ t s om et hin g  th at  ju st  happ ens a fter any normal birth.  It’s rare, even during a  prolapse .” 

All of a sudden , her question to his rival made sense, and pure rage filled Squall’s  bod y. She had given birth multiple times. Back to back. Squall had spent a lot of time grilling the doctor when they had prepared for Julia to arrive, and now that she mentioned it...he  _ did  _ remember th ere bei ng talk of  spa cing pregn ancies  properly and waiting until the mother heals before resuming in any sexual activity. He and  Rinoa had made love a little earlier than re comm end ed,  b ef or e  he’d shipped  off  to  Esthar , but they wer e s o ca r ef ul .  He’d have nev er d one anything that would risk her precious life.  Appare n tly S e i fer  di dn’t feel t he sam e. “What the fuck have you done? And where are the other children?” 

“I don’t think we have time for--”

“Where are they?!” Squall demanded, jamming his fist into the nearby wall. Seifer had just gotten off the phone with the paramedics, who were on their way, and he was white as a sheet as he stood there, staring back at Squall. Seifer looked like hell. He was too skinny, like he  hadn’t been fed properly in years, and the bags under his eyes had bags of their own. 

“If you aren’t going to take care of my  fiancée then get out of my way.” Seifer bit back,  attempting to shove Squall away from Ellone’s bedside. Squall had always been stronger, and his fist broke Seifer’s jaw on impact as he beat his former comrade into the ground. 

“Oh, like you’ve taken care of her?! ANSWER ME YOU SICK--”

“Squall!”

Rinoa’s cry grabbed both of their attentions, and their heads jerked back to look at  Ellone . Her skin was blue, and her eyes  were rolled back, unseeing.  Rinoa couldn’t do anything with her focus on the children, and both men sprung up to come to her rescue. There was so much blood, and it clung to them both as they pulled her in a multitude of directions. Squall  didn’t want his sister anywhere near Seifer, who seemed to want to cradle her  against the warmth of his chest. “Let her go!  She’s mine and  she’s dying, let her g-go!” 

Squall finally did as Seifer asked, out of fear that their pissing contest was going to do more damage to her body than she could sustain. There were so many questions running through his mind, but he had to swallow them. Now  wasn’t the time. He could beat Seifer within an inch of his life after he made sure  Ellone was  safe and sound in hospital. He glanced over at the twins, who  weren’t crying to his liking. He took a deep hard breath. “Noa...are they...are they okay?”

Rinoa’s eyes were wet, and her hands were shaking. She snuggled the twins against her breasts inside her tank top, trying to  incubate as best she could with her  body heat. “Even with my spells they aren’t breathing well. They  aren’t going to make it if EMS  doesn’t get here.”

That’s exactly what he  hadn’t wanted to hear. He sighed. All there  was left to do now was pray that the war  hadn’t reached the medical centers. If the hospital was inoperable, or worse, completely under Adel’s authority, there was no scenario where the three of them were leaving  Esthar alive. Squall  couldn’t handle it. His throat felt like it was closing, and he made direct eye  contact with Seifer as a siren wailed in the distance. “I don’t know how you’re alive, and right now I don’t give a fuck. But I promise you, Seifer. If Sis and those babies  don’t make it out of this alive,  you’re going to wish you stayed dead.” 


	75. Chapter 75

The Loire residence was still, quiet save for the uneven breaths of a little girl whose nose dripped from crying herself to sleep. Soft  computer-generated ocean babble whispered throughout the small bedroom, and were the only other audible sounds. The calming CD was the only way Laguna could rock his granddaughter to sleep, who was inconsolable every night that passed since her parents departed for Esthar. 

Julia was all too familiar with the stabbing pang of  loneliness that came with her father being away, but this was the first time in her young life that she had ever been far from her mother. One day had turned quickly into one week, and one week into six. Laguna had known, with there being no trace of  Ellone for over five years, that it may take some time to find her. That did very little, however, to quell the worry that gnawed at his stomach. All this time and they had received no word from Squall and  Rinoa . 

Rinoa hadn’t left Julia’s side not once since she’d slipped from her womb, there was no way she would willfully neglect contact. Julia was experiencing intense  separation anxiety, and Laguna didn’t imagine  Rinoa would be feeling anything less. She wasn’t like  Squall; she was  led by her heart. Something had happened, he was sure of it. 

Laguna sighed deeply, his aged face pale in the moonlight that shone in on his rocking chair, where he’d held his  Juli -Bean for countless hours. His legs were numb, but he didn’t dare move. Julia’s little arms were woven tightly around his neck and her sticky hands were knotted in his disheveled onyx ponytail. He hummed lightly, a tune he made up to the sound of waves crashing on some forgotten shore, green eyes half lidded as he prayed for sleep. 

_ Raine...can you hear me? I wanted to say goodnight, if my back will let me visit you tonight. I’ll tell you all about it when I dream, when I find you  _ _ again. _ _ Julie’s getting so big...and Squall...our son...he... _

Laguna drifted off, head rolling forward slightly. His back ached from hours in the same position, but his eyes couldn’t fight any longer. Julia was warm against his chest, and they snuggled in the darkened room for a long while. She was such a good girl. His heart was broken that she had to spend every night like this, afraid to sleep without her mommy. God forbid anything ever happen to  Rinoa . Julia would never recover from it. 

The pair were lost in their dreams, safe in one another's embrace, until Julia’s ears pricked at an unusual sound in the distance. She was used to sleeping at her grandfather’s house, she had spent the night with him countless times over the years. But she was used to  Rinoa always being right down the hall no matter what, and now that she wasn’t, every bump in the night was the  boogeyman . She whimpered, steel blue eyes creaking open slowly as the sound persisted, not far from the window where they rested. 

“Papa?” Laguna was sleeping deeply and he didn’t move as her tiny hands gripped his shoulders. She shook him, bringing her blanket to her mouth in an attempt at consoling herself. “Papa!” Nothing happened. Laguna let out a loud snore and Julia’s lips pressed into a hard line, an expression she’d no doubt picked up from her father. She shimmed out of Laguna’s lap and ran to the window, shoving her little fingers in the slots between the blinds to take a peek.

It was pitch black out, and she could hear voices reaching out in the tar like darkness. She strained her ears, trying desperately to hear anything beyond the violent pulse of her heart drumming against her ribcage. The only words she could pick out were “President” and “war.” Her heart dropped into her stomach. They were talking about Mommy. Julia was not stupid. She saw and heard more than her parents had ever wanted her to, and she knew her father worked tirelessly to protect her mother from people that would see them dead.  _ I can protect Mommy too!  _ She thought, running into the hallway to grab for the landline.

Julia had a stool in the bathroom to help her reach the sink, and she scooted it to the hallway end table and clamored for the phone. Daddy had shown her more than once what to do in case of an emergency, and she punched 911 into the dial pad. “911, what’s your emergency?”

“Y-Yes, this is Julia  Waine Leonhawt , my Mommy isn’t safe…she’s the  pwesident , she’s the most  importantest person in the whole world…so you  gotta come fast, okay?”

Julia’s tone was very serious, but the dispatcher laughed at her. There was no way this child was any president’s daughter, right? “Real cute, sweetie.  Winhill doesn’t have a president.” Julia stammered, opening her mouth to protest before the operator disconnected. Tears welled in her eyes, knowing she hadn’t explained herself well enough.  _ Hang on, Mommy.  _ She thought. It never once crossed her naive mind that her mother wasn’t home, and therefore out of  harm's way. It was she and Laguna who were in real danger. She tried to dial again, but the phone was flung from her hands as half the building was suddenly engulfed in flames.

“Papa!” Julia screamed, though she couldn’t hear her own voice as her ears rang with the sound of the explosion. Julia ran back to the bedroom, leaping over the flames that licked and devoured the carpeted threshold. Laguna had been thrust from his chair, and his body was curled into a heap near his bedside table. Tears were rolling down Julia’s round cheeks, and she choked on the smoke that billowed in obsidian clouds around her. It was triggering her asthma, and she gasped raggedly for air as her fists pounded on Laguna’s chest. “P-Papa, please! Wake u—ugh!” 

Laguna’s eyes fluttered at the sound of his granddaughters violent coughing spell, and he groaned. Half his body was coated in third degree burns, and he could smell his own flesh cooking around him. The pain was excruciating, but it was nothing compared to the fear that gripped at his heart. Julia was wheezing hard, her lungs  rattling like a snake as she  hyperventilated by his side. Her face was buried into his chest, and he fought to thread his mangled fingers through her long brunette hair. “P-Papa’s got you. L-Let's grab your inhaler and get  outta here, hm?”

“I w-w-want my Mommy!” She wailed, her face turning purple from the lack of oxygen. It was a phrase Laguna had heard a thousand times since Squall and  Rinoa had left, but this time it was different. There was more terror in her voice than he ever wanted to hear again. Laguna struggled to sit, to grab and console her, when a hauntingly familiar voice rounded the corner. 

“Seems the witch isn’t here. Pity. Guess I’ll have to settle for bringing Squall’s little mongrel cub’s head on a platter.” 

Laguna tried to focus on the image before him, but his eyes were seeing double. His grip on Julia tightened and the hiss that spilled from his lips would have shot venom if he’d been able. “Reno, I want the child alive.” A female voice snapped. Why did Laguna know that name...

“I’m not here for you. Not by a long shot.” Reno reloaded his 9mm, jamming the magazine into the bottom as he cocked it and waved it lazily between Julia and Laguna’s foreheads. He couldn’t decide which was better. Killing the brat, or the idiot president of  Esthar . He lingered on Laguna, rearing his finger back on the trigger before a wave of magic rammed both strangers into peals of growing flames. 

Laguna’s eyes widened in shock at the forceful burst of sorcery that had flown from his granddaughter’s body, and the child panted heavily as she attempted to stand in front of him. “Don’t you touch him!” He could see in her face that she was bewildered, and he doubted that she’d meant to use magic willingly, she had never been taught how.  Rinoa had been saving that for when she was much older. It was love and defense that was pulling the power to her fingertips and Laguna pulled her back against him gently.

“Julie, no. You’re  gonna get yourself killed. I’m o-old, I’ve lived my life.” He voice was tight as he begged her to stand back, but he was severely injured, and for once in her life Julia was stronger than him. She broke from his gasp easily, rearing her palms back in attempt at making it happen again. She faltered, however, as shortness of breath caught up with her. Her gait swayed back and forth as she struggled not to pass out, and Reno pulled himself to his feet with ease.

He was a tall, lanky man, and his long blue hair hung in a greasy heap upon his shoulders. His green eyes narrowed at the girl as a wry smirk twisted his angular face into a wild expression. “Why kill you? You’re doing my job for me.”

Laguna knew he was right. Julia wouldn’t last much longer without her inhaler. “P-Please. Her inhaler in the kitchen, top drawer, left cabinet. I don’t c-care what you do to me, but your beef isn’t with this c-child.”

“My beef is with this entire family.” Reno snarled, though his female companion seemed to disappear and reappear within a matter of moments. When she returned, Julia’s inhaler was clutched firmly within her grasp.

“Reno. I’m serious. We need the girl alive if we want a chance in hell at luring out the Leonhart’s.” The silver haired woman jammed the inhaler in Julia’s mouth  aggressively , bruising her lips as she yanked her back by her hair. Julia sobbed, but sucked in the medicine in a desperate attempt at clinging to life. 

Reno scoffed as he watched the display, annoyed at the  girl's obnoxious wails. She was clearly spoiled just like her rich celebrity mother. “Have it your way, Lucia. Drag the mutt out of here, I’ve got President Loire.” He turned to laugh at Laguna, who was frantically trying and failing to force his crispy body onto its legs. “Lights out, asshole.” Reno’s boot rammed into Laguna’s temple, and he saw black instantaneously. 

Lucia threw Julia over her shoulder, dodging her tiny legs as they kicked wildly around her head. “Call Brielle  Heartilly and tell her we have the girl. It won’t be long until  Rinoa shows her face here, and then you can have your fun, as promised.” 


	76. Chapter 76

Squall had never intended six weeks to pass after they had rescued  Ellone , but he didn’t have much choice. The twins would need a lot of time in the NICU, and although Squall was bribing the staff to keep quiet about who they had in the maternity ward, there wasn’t enough Gil in the world that was going to convince the doctors to air lift  Ellone and her fragile babies to a hospital in Timber. It was just too far, and too risky.  Rinoa was out of her mind, sick worrying about Julia, but Squall made her promise not to call Laguna. He knew his father was likely choked with worry, but he was not going to risk tracing any of this back home to his family. He didn’t trust anyone at the hospital, bribes or no, and he had no idea who might be watching them.

There was a lot more pressing his mind right now than concerns for Laguna and Julia. He was struggling to come up with plans to get them out of the country safely, and  Rinoa was sick with more than just separation anxiety.  Rinoa had been violently ill all week, and Squall was currently pacing back and forth in their hotel room while his wife took a pregnancy test. He regretted ever trying for another baby, in the situation that they were in, and his stomach was twisted in a knot. As  ill-timed as it was, however, there was still a small corner of Squall’s heart that hoped. He missed Julia being small enough to fit in the crook of his arm, missed her sleeping on his chest. He missed the sweet little noises she’d make in the middle of the night when she wanted his attention. But the very thought of  Rinoa being pregnant in the middle of this man-hunt for his sister made him nauseas. There was no telling when Adel would find them.

Squall thought he was going to vomit as Rinoa emerged from the small bathroom. She was trembling, and there were tears shining in her eyes as she walked numbly toward him. She didn’t utter a word, put instead slipped something long between his fingers. Squall took a sharp breath before pulling the test up to his face. Two pink lines stared back at him, clear as day, and he dropped the stick without a moments more thought as he jerked Rinoa into his arms. A tight sob ripped from her chest, but he could feel her smiling against him. He couldn’t help the smirk that curled at the corner of his mouth, no matter how conflicted his heart felt. They were having another baby. How could he be anything but overjoyed? “I love you.” He whispered.

Rinoa was vibrating excitement and terror in equal measure, and she leaned up to press a firm kiss to her husbands’ lips. “I love you too.” Squall squeezed her hard, pure bliss washing over him as his  fingertips brushed her abdomen lovingly. His brain couldn’t hold on to his fears, dumping everything out that wasn’t intense bonding and devotion. There was a baby in there…his baby…their baby. His little bean was going to be a big sister.  Rinoa felt Squall shake around her, and pure awe struck her face as she realized he was crying. That wasn’t something that happened often.

“I promise  you; nothing is going to happen to…” He wasn’t sure what to call them, he couldn’t just call this baby a bean. Julia would always be his Bean. “…to our plus one, okay? I’m going to get us out of here.”

Rinoa beamed and stood on her tip toes to kiss the tears from Squall’s pale cheeks. She squeezed his hands hard and lay her forehead against his own. “I know you won’t. Little Sandpiper is safe and sound, right here.” She lay a hand on her stomach, where his fingers had been, and Squall cocked his head to the side in mind confusion.

“Sandpiper? Like…the bird?”

Rinoa giggled. “Yeah…you know…since they were conceived on the beach!”

Squall snorted, breaking their eye contact and shaking his head. “Noa, don’t kill this moment, please. We are not naming—”

“Not naming, silly.” She said with a laugh. “Just a nickname, until we know what they are.”

Squall frowned at her, but he couldn’t be mad. He was relieved to see a little cheer light her face. She had been through hell being without Julia these last few weeks. Maybe the pregnancy wasn’t too awful an idea, he thought, if it would bring her a little joy until they could see their Bean again. He rubbed her abdomen once more, silently promising his child the world, before he pulled away and let out a weary sigh. “Come on. We need to check on Seifer and Ellone.” He pressed one final kiss to her forehead and gestured toward the door. 

At the hospital,  Ellone was actually alert and participating in physical therapy, which surprised them. It had been a  long couple of weeks for her, recovering from a full hysterectomy. Now that she was mostly healed, they were trying everything they could to reverse paralysis. The doctors said that the nerve Vivi had been  sitting on had experienced quite a bit of damage throughout her many pregnancies, but sometimes nerve damage could be mended, if she were lucky. The best thing for her now, was that she had no way of ever becoming pregnant again, and she and Seifer both were more than thrilled. 

While  Ellone was in therapy, Seifer was in the NICU, glued to his twins. It would likely be another four weeks before they could go anywhere, they still had tubes feeding them and breathing for them. Seifer was watching them quietly, listening to their hearts beat rhythmically on the monitors when Squall and  Rinoa walked in. It was hard for Squall to see any child like that. He was so thankful that Julia was practically full-term, missing her due date by about three weeks, and had minimal complications. He grimaced at the small, shriveled babies, and Seifer didn’t move a muscle as he heard him sigh. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Squall blinked a few times, jamming his hands in his pockets uncomfortably as his gaze fell from his  niece and nephew. “For what?”

Seifer shrugged. “For falling for your sister. For failing to protect her...for letting that monster slaughter your nephews. God only knows what she’s going to  Namine and  Olette , too.” 

He was addressing Squall, but it was  Rinoa who responded. “Seifer they’re more than our  nieces and nephews. They’re your children. They’re your family too. Don’t be so hard on--”

“They shouldn’t even exist.” Seifer bit back  icily , finally turning to face them as his eyes narrowed at  Rinoa . Rage was boiling in his blue-green eyes, like the thrashing of the ocean at high tide. His cheeks were tinged red, as if he’d been drinking, and she was slapped with the smell of stale cigarettes as he inched closer to her. “Adel made me have sex with Elle over and over and over. But what did I do to stop her? Nothing. If it were up to me none of the children would exist, I never wanted any, and yet there I was, whipped and powerless to take fate into my own hands.”

“Seifer,”  Rinoa whispered gently. “There was nothing you could have done, you’re just as much a victim as--”

Seifer lunged forward and grabbed  Rinoa hard. “I AM NOT A VICTIM!” He shook her, face turning purple with a  viciousness she hadn’t seen in him in a long time. There were tears brimming in his eyes, but they faded as Squall shoved him back with a force that almost knocked him against  Ventus’s incubator. Seifer watched him bitterly as his hands found their way to  Rinoa’s stomach. He let out a laugh that didn’t meet his eyes and turned his back to them once more. “Oh of course. You’re pregnant.  Congratu -fucking- lations . I’ll bet it’s nice, getting to decide that for yourself.”

Squall didn’t like his attitude. Seifer had been very good to  Ellone , and Squall appreciated that more than he’d ever know. But the NICU wasn’t the time or place to vent out trauma, he was going to upset the children. He opened his mouth to retort, but was  surprised to hear  venom pour from his wife’s mouth before he was able. 

“Is that what you think? You think I up and decided one day to give up my teenage life and teenage body to be a mother? I did not choose to be Julia’s  mother; she chose to be my daughter. Julie decided, not me, not Squall, Julie, and I’m grateful every day that she looked down from Heaven and picked us to be her parents. You might not be able to change fate but you  _ can  _ do something about your shitty attitude.” Tears spilled down  Rinoa’s cheeks, and she shook her head at the fragile children fighting for their lives before them. It wasn’t a bit fair. “Give them up for adoption if you don’t want them, but don’t you dare treat them like mistakes because they aren’t.”

Rinoa stormed from the room, leaving Seifer alone with his thoughts as Squall ran after her. She didn’t understand. How could she? She hadn’t been there. Hadn’t been violated the way they had. Seifer placed one hand inside  Ventus’s incubator, and the other inside of Vivi’s. Each twin grabbed hold of a finger, and his heart shattered at the feeling. Their little faces were so beautiful. Both children had his wide sea colored eyes and  Ellone’s face, and the innocence he found in them was wounding. He didn’t understand how something so pure could be born of something so awful and twisted. “I’m so sorry.” He repeated  solemnly . “You should never have been born into such a cruel world.”

In the hallway,  Rinoa had woven her arms around her sides and was staring gloomily out the large plexiglass window that overlooked the hospital  parking lot . Squall wove his arms around her from behind and pressed a kiss to the crook of her neck. “I wouldn’t get too worked up over the opinions of someone who has spent his entire life running from himself.” 

Rinoa leaned back into his embrace, allowing his musky scent to soothe her frazzled nerves. “He’s so jealous of you. He always has been. It’s...really sad, Squall.”

She was being serious, but Squall had to smirk at the thought. There was always going to be a part of him that hated Seifer, not just for the way he’d been obsessed with  Rinoa , but for putting his unborn daughter’s life in danger on numerous occasions. “I’d be jealous of me too if my dick was that small.” 

He’d been trying to make her laugh, and was pleased to see that it worked.  Rinoa couldn’t hold her serious expression, doubling over with peels of heavy laughter. They had all seen more of Seifer the day the twins were born than they had ever cared to see. Seifer was definitely a. ..grower , but that wasn’t even the funny part.  Rinoa couldn’t believe it had flown out of Squall’s mouth, of all people. “Have I told you that I love you lately?”

Squall chuckled. “A few times, but I wouldn’t mind hearing it again.” 

Rinoa rolled her eyes. “Come here, you.” She turned around in his arms, coiling her own around his neck as she captured his lips. He growled lightly, nibbling on her soft lips as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Her light blue arm warmers were fuzzy against his neck, and he nuzzled her as she swayed in his arms. She fit inside his embrace like she was born to be his, and his hands glided down her perfect body like they were feeling it for the first time. He wanted to take her back to their room and ravage her, but they needed to visit with  Ellone first. She should have been coming out of therapy any second now. 

“For what it’s worth, I think you were right. About Julie choosing us. And I want you to know that I will never stop choosing you both.” He vowed.

Rinoa smiled, and rubbed her nose against his. “We’ll never stop choosing you either. We’re yours, no matter what.” 


	77. Chapter 77

Marina was now fourteen weeks pregnant, and the SeeD didn’t plan to be pregnant for any week further. She had distanced herself from Seymour, though he continued to send her flowers and insisted on coming to doctor’s appointments with her. He had been there for her eight-week ultrasound, and he had a picture of her little blueberry printed and hanging up in his dorm. It was eating her alive inside that he was ready and willing to sacrifice everything for this baby, and she didn’t want anything to do with it.

Her stomach was in knots as she lay there, groggy and coming off her latest binder. She was going to have to steal more pills from Kadowaki, these weren’t cutting it anymore. She combed her fingers through her long sakura colored hair before rolling onto her side and shooting a text message to Terra. Today was the day, and he had better not be late. It was bad enough that Seymour’s best friend was the baby’s father, but more than that she knew he was the only person that could help her put an end to this. She had to distance Seymour’s feelings for her and the child before…it was taken care of.

Marina forced herself into her Garden uniform, huffing at the tightness around her slight bump. She didn’t know how Instructor Trepe was even breathing in hers, as hugely pregnant as she was. She frowned at the thought of Quistis, who was going to be _so _disappointed in her. But no one understood. Yuffie and Adel were breathing down her neck, and something in her gut told her this baby was a girl…was a Sorceress. She could feel it. The child would be better off not knowing the hardship that would come with that. She pulled her stringy hair up into space buns on either side of her head, and gathered her books into her satchel before heading for the Quad.

Seymour was scheduled to be outside helping with Selphie Tilmitt’s annual Garden festival this morning, and Terra was already there and waiting when Marina rolled up on the scene. She admired Terra for a long moment, watching as his thick black shoulder-length curls were swept by the wind. When he turned to look at her, his ice blue eyes were hard. His forehead was puckered slightly in the middle, and his lips were pressed into a thin line. He looked…angry. Marina offered a sheepish smile and leaned forward, tucking her arms behind her back. “Well, you certainly look the part.”

“I don’t want to hear your bullshit right now, Marnie. Just say when.” He barked, folding his arms against his broad chest. His cadet uniform was stretched to the max to accommodate the thick mass of sinewy muscle tucked behind the fabric. He was so handsome.

Marina paled a shade at the strain in his voice, but she nodded, casting her gaze to her feet. She supposed he didn’t want to be here right now, Seymour was his only friend after all, and they were about to cause a scene in front of Hyne and everybody. She gave the signal and backed up against the bleachers to watch their plan unfold. Part of her wanted to bolt, but Seymour needed to see her, needed to know that she was serious. This was for his own good.

Terra clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, stalking forward toward the younger cadet before he lost his nerve. Seymour was a forgiving guy, but he very sincerely doubted their friendship would withstand this. Seymour was standing beside Instructor Kinneas, helping in carrying a heavy box of flyers for the years coming events. It was early October now, and the cool breeze was sweeping a paper or two from his arms. He was distracted, juggling the box in one arm as he reached for the rogue flyers. Terra took the opportunity to catch him off guard, hauling back and pummeling his fist into the boy’s jaw.

The box went flying, and Seymour’s lanky body was thrust out from under his feet. Irvine reacted quickly, grabbing the back of Terra’s jacket in an attempt at hauling him off of his nephew. It did little good, Terra was well built and heavy, and he was immovable as he straddled his friend’s body. He struck him again, and again, hands becoming wet with a vibrant stream of red as he shattered Seymour’s nose in multiple places. It was running down the kids throat, and he gurgled on for a few seconds before Irvine finally mustered the strength to jerk the teenager backward.

“You stay the fuck away from Marina, do you hear me? It’s over between the two of you. She belongs to _me._” He growled with a sneer.

Seymour’s head was spinning, and he rolled over to spit what felt like a gallon of blood from his mouth. He took a deep breath, hatred filling his light brown eyes as his stare burned holes into his friend. “Marina belongs to no one but herself.”

A dark chuckle floated from Terra’s throat, though his tortured eyes told another story. He bit his lip hard to hold the tears back and nodded his head in Marina’s direction. “Oh yeah? Ask her yourself if you don’t believe me.”

Agony blossomed in Seymour’s chest as he weakly brought his eyes to meet her own. There was nothing inside her expression save for guilt as she stepped toward Terra. Seymour stared at the tiny, barely noticeable curve of her tummy, and his whole body ached with grief at the idea that anyone but him would get to raise that child with her. He watched in what felt like slow motion as the woman he loved grabbed his best friend by his greasy locks and forcefully pulled him into a kiss. She slid the promise ring Seymour had given her at her SeeD graduation ball off her index finger and tossed it carelessly at his feet. “M-Marnie…”

Marina didn’t respond, threading her long fingers through Terra’s own as she drug him back up the stairs to reenter the building. Once they were out of Seymour’s line of vision, Terra forcefully ripped himself from his flame’s grasp. “Don’t touch me again.”

Marina’s light eyebrows threaded together in confusion. She and Terra had been a mistake, and she would regret cheating on Seymour the rest of her life. That wasn’t a secret, but she hadn’t expected him to treat her so coldly. “Listen, I know we were drunk and we got ourselves into a bad spot, but that doesn’t mean—”

Terra laughed without a trace of humor. “A bad spot? Is that what you’re calling it? I just had to rip my best friend’s heart from his chest because you’re too chicken shit to tell him to his face that you’re a murderer!” He spat, acid clinging to his voice as he watched her pale several shades. Terra might have had a past and a bad attitude, but he wasn’t heartless, and the life they had created together meant something to him. “I helped you break things off, out of respect for Seymour’s fragile feelings. But I will _not _help you abort my child, so you can find someone else to be your emotional support. I’m done. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be quietly waiting for Instructor Kinneas to write me up.”

Terra flew back toward the dorms like a bat out of hell, and Marina fell to her knees. There was no air in her lungs all of a sudden, and she doubled over as a thick sob broke from her chest. None of this was fair. Terra didn’t have the right to judge her, he had no idea what she was dealing with when no one else was around. She could feel the cold whisperings of her mother brush her ear, sending a shiver down her spine as her hands cradled the small clump of cells nestled within her body. _I’m sorry. _She thought somberly. _We both know what has to be done, little blueberry. We both know. _

Marina attempted to struggle to her feet, but she couldn’t catch her breath. She leaned up against the cool of the wall behind her and brought her knees up against her chest. She wept silently for several moments before the clatter of combat boots marching along the hard floor echoed throughout the hallway. She didn’t bother to look up, there was no energy left in her body.

“Hey,” It was Sasuke’s voice that broke through the stillness, and Marina buried her face into her arms as she folded them around her legs. “Marnie, what’s going on? Do I need to call Seymour?”

“NO!” She shouted, harsher than she meant to as she jerked her head up to look him in the eyes. “I c-can’t face him right now. Not after what I just did. You should g-go to him, his face is kind of mangled right now.” She nodded her head toward the entrance of the Quad, but Sasuke didn’t make any move to leave her side. He and his brother were close, he knew Marina was pregnant, and he knew the situation was a little…dicey. He wasn’t going to leave her here in this condition. He extended a hand to her and offered a goofy smile. They may have not been biologically related, but Sasuke looked damn near identical to his brother, smiling at her like that. It broke her heart into a thousand pieces. He extended his hand for her to take. “Seymour is a big boy. I’m sure he can handle it. Come on, let’s get you to Dr. Kadowaki.”

Back in the Quad, Irvine had pulled Seymour up and out of the dirt. The two of them were sitting quietly together, and the kid was nursing an icepack on his swollen jaw. It was quiet for a long while, and Irvine scratched the back of his head awkwardly. There was a reason he and Selphie hadn’t made any moves to procreate, neither of them were what one would call maternal or paternal. He didn’t know how to comfort him. “I should call your parents.”

Seymour’s usually cheerful expression was sullen, and the glare he shot his uncle was sharp. He almost reminded him of Squall. “Don’t bother. The last thing Mama needs right now is added stress on the baby. I won’t be party to that.”

Irvine grinned and snuck an arm lazily around his nephew’s shoulders. “Atta boy. Even after taking a wallop like that you’re still thinking about the people that you love. Listen, I don’t…I don’t ever want you to lose that quality, okay? Don’t let anything that happened here today define who you grow into. She isn’t worth it.”

His uncle was trying to be supportive, but his words rubbed Seymour the wrong way and he jerked wildly from his embrace. “She is worth _everything! _It’s _him_…this is all Terra’s doing, I never should have trusted him. He’s poisoned her mind, and I’m gonna win her back.”

Irvine frowned. There was a fire and passion in Seymour’s eyes, but something a little darker was written just beneath, and he didn’t like the looks of it. Seymour was not a violent cadet by any stretch of the imagination, but Squall was living proof that love did crazy things to people. “Do I need to hang on to Hyperion for a little while, until you’ve calmed down?”

Seymour didn’t answer right away, glancing down at his hands in shame. Irvine took that as a yes and he patted the kid on the back. “I appreciate your honesty kiddo, I do. You’re a good kid. Everything is gonna be alright. Okay?” Irvine pressed a kiss to the side of his head, and Seymour swatted at him. He was too old for it, and he knew that, but Irvine chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “This is why your Aunt and I don’t have any youngins okay, I’m awkward.” Seymour smiled for half a second before sadness consumed his features once more, but to Irvine, every half a second of happiness was worth the world.


	78. Chapter 78

Thirty minutes. Doctor  Odine needed her to be connected to  Ultimecia’s past for thirty minutes in order for the transfer to work.  Olette wasn’t sure she could handle it. The girl had spent her entire life in the Connect Center, training for this moment...and yet...without  Namine , was any of it worth it? Her young mind was still numb, as she made herself comfortable in  Ultimecia’s memory. The Sorceress’s  curvaceous form was tucked into a long, revealing maroon dress, and the way she sat with her pale legs crossed revealed a body splashed with brightly colored tattoos. The child was so busy admiring her visage that she barely noticed the company that sat before them. 

Several teenagers stood before them, one of which reminded  Olette of her birth father. The boy's shaggy brown hair was flopped in front of blue eyes too hard and angry for his young age. He had a scar that ran diagonal through his forehead, though it was a mirror of her father’s, flipped to point to the other side. “… SeeD … SeeD … SeeD … SeeD !  Kurse all  SeeD’s . Swarming like  lokusts akross generations. You disgust me.” When at last she heard the Sorceress speak, an icy shiver twisted down her spine.

_ Why does she sound like me?  _

Olette had been raised by Adel and  Odine , both of whom had very thick regional dialects. The combination of both accents had produced somewhat of a unique one in the girl, who often struggled in properly enunciating words that held a hard “c”. In an attempt at correcting this, she pronounced them very heavily, and she had never heard another person speak this way her entire life before now. There was a pause in  Ultimecia’s speech, and  Olette could hear her thoughts ping back at her for a moment.

_ I wondered when you would finally show up. _

(E-Excuse me?)

_ You’ve figured it out, no? That we are the same. You are me. _

(I will be I suppose…when this is all over.)

_ No, you are, have always been, and will always be me. Olette Almasy was my name by birth. _

(That’s not possible! You’re dead, I’ve seen your--)

_ You say that as if time always happens in order. You should know better. Ask your beloved mother about Brielle Heartilly, if you should want answers. And by the way...be weary of how much you trust in her. They’ll send you far into the future when you become too powerful to control. Remember that. _

Olette didn’t have time to respond before a sudden white light blinded and tore her from  Ultimecia’s memory. A cold sensation filled her body, creeping down her veins like frost on a harsh night. She felt as if she were suffocating, and she couldn’t feel her body. Images flashed before her, a mix of faces she barely recognized. The boy with the scar, a girl in a pale blue duster, a blonde with a dark facial tattoo. She called out to them, but her cries fell on deaf ears. Could they not see her? She ran to the girl, reaching for her hand in the darkness before the three teens vanished and she was thrust violently into a different memory. 

Olette’s stomach lurched, nauseas as she fizzled into what appeared to be an old garden. There was a woman she didn’t recognize before her, with long silken obsidian hair in a simple black dress. She was strikingly beautiful, and she approached  Ultimecia’s body without fear. The boy with the scar was there, too, and he drew a large blade, waving it in front of her face. “Matron, stand back.”

The  raven-haired woman’s gentle voice soothed even  Olette’s nerves as she spoke. “It’s okay. There’s no more need to fight. That Sorceress is just looking for someone to pass her powers on to. In order to die in peace, a Sorceress must be free of all her powers. I know...for I am one, too. I shall take on that Sorceress’s powers. I do not want one of the children to become one.”

Panic shot through  Olette’s body, and it was her own child voice, not  Ultimecia’s that screamed as she fell to her knees. “I can’t...disappear yet!”  Olette didn’t want to die. Not now, not in the future, and certainly not in this weird past. She heard the scarred teen shout, and a purple energy ripped from her body toward the woman in black.  _ No!  _ Olette’s consciousness was jerked through  Ultimecia’s dying body, and suddenly everything went dark. 

“ Odine ... Odine her body flatlined, are you sure she’s been transferred or are we losing her?! Answer me!” 

Olette could hear Adel frantically barking orders at the doctor, and when her eyes finally opened and adjusted to the harsh basement  lighting , she didn’t feel the same. Her body felt longer and heavier, and when she fought to roll over, she almost startled herself off the cold slab she was laying on. Her former  five-year-old body was laying cold and dead beside her, and when she looked down, her new adult body was the same beautifully curved one in the red dress from  Ultimecia’s memories. It. ..had actually worked. 

“Oh, thank Hyne, you’re alive!” Adel breathed, pulling her awkwardly into a hug.  Olette wanted to hug her back, but she could hear  Ultimecia ...or...her own adult self’s words echoing in her mind. Mother wouldn’t really...send her away into the distant future, would she? But then...look what she had made her do to  Namine , who she claimed to love. “Take a good look, my beautiful girl. What do you think?” Adel asked as  Odine proudly pushed a  full-length mirror toward her. 

Olette wanted to cry. Her hair was long and silver, and vicious yellow eyes stared back at her. She had just sold her childhood for power. “Are we...going to bury me?” She asked, glancing over at her former corpse. Her eyes were full of unshed tears, but Adel either didn’t notice or didn’t care, and she took her happily by the shoulders. 

“Don’t be silly, baby. That's not you anymore. What we  _ are  _ going to do is find you a suitable mate.  Yuffie is working on that now. Imagine the heirs you’ll produce.”

Meanwhile, in  Dollet , Lucia and Reno had smuggled Julia and Laguna out of  Winhill and to their base of operations.  Trabia was uninhabitable with the  Estharian war decimating half the country, so Brielle  Heartilly had relocated to a temporary summer home in the  Dollet countryside. Julia awoke in a cellar, wiping dried blood from the corner of her lips from where she’d been assaulted with her inhaler. Her petrified gaze scanned the room for any sign of her grandfather, who she found crumpled in the far corner of the room. 

“Papa!” Julia scrambled to his side, wrapping her tiny fingers around his wrist and tugging on him as hard as she could. “P-Papa,  pwease , don’t leave me...” She buried her face into his chest, belting out a sob as a tired hand slowly rose to run its fingers through her tangled hair. 

“Don’t cry baby girl, I'm right here. I’m okay.  Shhh .” Laguna whispered, though he was barely lucid. Julia shoved her hands in his pockets, fishing his phone out and scrolling until she saw her Daddy’s picture. She couldn’t read, so texting was out of the question, and she prayed silently that her father would answer. Laguna had been waiting for them to call  _ him,  _ he didn’t want to risk bothering them while they were out looking for Elle, not when a ringing phone could alert enemies to their location. Julia didn’t care about any of that right now. All she knew was that she and Papa were in trouble, and the only person she trusted to save them was her hero. 

Laguna wasn’t aware enough to grab the phone, and Julia held it to her ear with trembling hands. Squall answered quickly, and the sound of his voice on the other end pushed her over the edge. “D-Daddy! H-H-Help me!” She was hysterical, and Squall was instantly glad he had answered the phone, he almost hadn’t due to his own growing paranoia of tracing any of the shit in  Esthar back to his baby.

“Julie?! Angel, breathe, tell Daddy what’s wrong, what’s happening--”

There was a loud bang, and the child nearly jumped out of her skin as Reno barged through the metal cellar door. “Daddy if I die,” Julia whimpered. “ Pwease tell Mommy I love her. I love you, too.” 

“Julia Raine you answer me right now, no one is going to die, what the hell is--” 

Julia hung up on her father and slid the phone back into Laguna’s breast pocket. The last thing she wanted was for Reno to hurt him more than he already was because of her. Reno stalked forward, ripping her off the floor by a fistful of her hair. “Who the fuck was on the phone?! Who were you talking to, brat?!” 

Julia screamed, and Laguna fought the swimming in his head to sit up straight. “You let my little girl down right now or I swear to  Yevon I will kill you.” Reno did as Laguna asked, dropping the child on the floor hard as he whipped his body to sneer in his direction. Laguna was in no position to be making threats, and they all knew it. 

“What was that? I don’t think--”

“Reno. That’s enough.” Lucia sauntered down the steps with a feminine sway, her bright white lab coat skirting the floor as she strutted beneath it. She pushed the wire frame of her glasses up her nose and clucked her tongue at the pitiful scene before her. “I’ve seen President Loire in far better shape. What a shame. That bomb was meant for Ms.  Heartilly , not for you.”

Laguna’s fists clenched and he spat in her direction. “That’s President Leonhart to you.”

Lucia shook with laughter, shaking her head at him as her silvery curls  bounced down her broad shoulders. “That’s right. She did marry your pitiful excuse for a son, didn’t she?” She leaned forward, her cleavage spilling from her almost non- existent shirt. “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Doctor Lucia Time. I am the world’s first  Frankenstein , in the flesh. You ought to marvel at my very  presence .”

If Laguna had rolled his eyes any  harder, they would have shot out of his skull. This woman was  fuller of herself than Seifer on a bad day. “Frankenstein? What the hell are you talking about?”

Dr. Time clapped her hands, signaling for Reno to let their guests in on a little secret. There were barrels in each corner of the room, and a large wardrobe just to Laguna’s left. A nasty smirk danced across Reno’s face as his steel-toed boots forcefully kicked over one of the barrels. A putrid stench filled the dingy cellar, and fluid leaked from the barrel as several mostly decayed body parts littered the floor. Julia wretched hard, and Reno belted out a malicious laugh in response. “Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet little Sorceress.” He remarked in a sing-song voice as he stepped closer to the wardrobe. “Observe.”

Julia  vomited violently on impact at the sight before her as the blood-soaked mahogany creaked open. Two gnarled and rotten female bodies lay curled up inside the closet, and Dr. Time almost lovingly removed them for her sick and twisted show-and-tell. Both females had long silver hair that was falling off of them in coarse clumps. “Behold, my beautiful failed experiments...empty vessels grown from my own cells. It’s really too bad you can’t see my sole viable vessel for the perfect Sorceress. I’ve already sold her to a Doctor Odine in Esthar.” 

Laguna’s blood ran cold and his own stomach lurched as he watched his grandbaby continue to empty her stomach contents. “E-Excuse me?” How were these two freaks mixed in with what was going on in  Esthar ? 

Lucia hugged the corpses to her chest and let out an unhinged giggle. “Oh, I think it’s story time, don’t you think, Reno? Go fetch the mistress. Lady Brielle isn’t going to want to miss this.” 


	79. Chapter 79

Zell had put the Ragnarök on autopilot and was now kneeling before a terrified SeeD. Quistis and Fujin had given him permission to take Sasuke out to train in martial arts for the weekend, and Sasuke had talked his uncle into using the opportunity to help his older brother’s disgruntled ex-girlfriend. There was...a lot to unpack. Marina had confided in Sasuke that she’d received a cryptic text message from her Uncle Victor six weeks prior, and she hadn’t had the opportunity until now to investigate. She also wanted to get out of Garden to take care of her pregnancy. It wasn’t that Dr. Kadowaki wouldn’t perform an abortion, she offered healthcare of varying sorts to all her students. But Marina had grown up in the Garden, and it all felt too personal. It couldn’t happen there. 

Zell sighed and brushed the girls brightly colored locks from her face as she cried gently into her knees. He didn’t know what to make of any of this. Seymour was crushed and refused to leave the house these days, and Quistis has been so upset by the whole ordeal that she’d dropped Marina as an apprentice. Everyone was treating her like a pariah, and no matter how he did or did not feel about abortion, he knew that was wrong. She was just a kid. It was her body, and her life, and no one had the right to judge her for doing what she believed was best for herself and that baby. “Talk to me, Marnie. Whatcha thinkin’? We’re almost to Esthar.” 

Marina didn’t know what to say. She felt selfish. She was dragging a teacher and a fifteen-year-old kid into a war-torn country to take care of her drama. She wasn’t worth any of this. As soon as she found her Uncle Victor, she was going to have them leave her there. It was only a matter of time before Yuffie had her way with her anyway. A whimper broke loose from her chest and she refused to look up at him. “I’m scared, Instructor Dincht. And I f-feel like a bad person, because b-blueberry didn’t ask to exist and I’m g-gonna kill--” 

“You can’t think of it like that if you’re going to go through with it, sweetheart. Otherwise you’ll never forgive yourself. Having a heartbeat doesn’t necessarily make you alive, you know. People with heartbeats get taken off ventilators every day. There is a lot more than that that goes into being a living person. And you know what else?” He asked gently. 

Marina braved a glance up at him and flinched at the warmth and love that shone through his expression. “What?” 

He ruffled her hair and shot her a lopsided smile. “I’m not going to preach at you, or tell you what to believe in. But me? I tend to believe that everything in this universe has a soul. Everything. And when something dies, that soul returns to the earth, where it is then recycled into the next little nugget that gets born into the world. So... sure, maybe the timing isn’t right for you right now. But who is to say that one day, when you’re older, and ready to start your own family, that blueberry’s soul won’t find its way back to you a second time? If they’re meant to be your child, they will be.” Zell’s words cut through Marina like a knife and she catapulted into his arms from her seat. Their bodies skidded across the floor, and Zell scooped her into a bear hug. “Shh. Let it out, honey, it’s okay.” 

Sasuke stood quickly and got Marina a bottle of water from his backpack. He offered it to her with a sympathetic smile as she sobbed into Zell’s chest, and he sighed. His mother could be angry with her if she wanted to be, but he just didn’t have it in him. She thought she was protecting Seymour by pushing him away. She didn’t want him to get attached to a child she couldn’t keep. “Uncle Zell, I think we are ready to land.”

Marina wiped her face and took a shaky breath before her bleeding eyes shot up to look at her friend. There was something she needed to get off her chest before they did this. “Sasuke I have to tell you something. I was going to wait, but I need you to know now, before we go any further.”

Zell pulled the teenager to her feet and took the controls of the ship, readying her for landing and giving the two a moment to talk. She glanced down at her shoes, chest still heaving violently as she attempted to fight off the heavy bouts of tears plaguing her body. “We need to check on your aunt and uncle while we are here. Squall and Rinoa.” Sasuke’s eyebrows furrowed, but she held a hand up to stop him from speaking. “My father, Auron, has family out in Timber that go by the names Zone and Watts. The last few months they’ve been asking almost non-stop about your Aunt Rinoa…and I may or may not have disclosed some information to them that Seymour had told me.”

Sasuke looked confused, but Zell was immediately concerned, and he turned around to look her hard in the eyes. He remembered Zone and Watts well, and he knew that didn’t add up. They had been so close to Rinoa when the Forest Owls were still active in Timber. If they wanted information…why not just call her? “What did you tell them, Marnie?”

Marina flinched. Zell had gone out of his way to show her such kindness, she didn’t want him to be angry with her. “What I knew. I told them that somebody in Deling City was killed in an incident that implicated the President, and that she and her family were hiding out in Winhill. They seemed to be old friends of hers, so I didn’t think much of it at the time. But…I also told them that the President would be leaving for Esthar via train that week. And…after I got a text from my Uncle Victor, I’m starting to think maybe telling them anything was a mistake.”

_You think?! _Zell brought his hands up to his face, to conceal the bitter disappointment that took hold of him. He didn’t want to make her feel worse than she already did, this wasn’t her fault or her problem to deal with. His stomach suddenly flipped inside out, and he felt like he was going to be sick. Cadet Lister…why hadn’t he put that together before?! “Marina…you said your father’s name is Auron? As in…Auron Lister? Sweetheart, do you…do you know the identity of the person who was killed at that Summit in Deling?”

Marina bit her lip hard enough to draw blood and immediately forced her gaze anywhere but his face. She didn’t want to tell anyone that she had been hearing her mother’s voice in her head for months, or what the voices had been telling her. “I-I have my suspicions.” The fact that he even asked her confirmed that what her mother was saying was true. Rinoa Leonhart murdered her father. “In spite of those suspicions, I love Seymour too much to let any family of mine take from him, what his aunt took from me.” Her tone was bitter, and Zell’s throat nearly closed from the amount of anxiety that rushed his system.

“Y-You said your uncle sent you a text.” He stammered, fanning his face at the sudden intense heat that crept up his body. The Ragnarök suddenly felt like a sauna. “May I ask you what it said?”

Her jaw set firmly, but she was willing to help in any way she could. She really liked Zell, and she needed to find Victor. “The Orderless speak in anagrams.” She stated matter-of-factly. “Once you know that, any transmission from them is easy to read.” Marina pulled out her cellphone to show him. The text was in all capital letters, and read ‘EDITH GERE MOGLE. ROSALIE TAYLOR SUSY.’ They looked like female names, and Zell hummed curiously as he read them.

“Are those...anagrams for other members of The Orderless?” He asked incredulously, disturbed that she was even aware that her family was involved with that organization and had said nothing all this time.

Marina shook her head. “No, they aren’t people at all. They’re sentences. Heidegger Motel. Loyalists are yours. That’s what it says.”

Sasuke was quiet for a moment, mulling her words over carefully. Sasuke wasn’t like his brother or his other family members. He wasn’t interested in being a SeeD, and he certainly wasn’t interested in any of the politics involved. That being said, it didn’t take a trained mercenary to see the threat the Orderless posed to their way of life. Especially when many people in the Garden, people they loved, were Sorceresses. “But...if you’re affiliated with the Orderless, why are you telling us all this?” 

“I am _not _with them. I have never agreed with my family’s stance on magic, even if I fear it myself. I do not accept my uncles transfer of leadership. But I won’t pretend not to love my family. If he’s passing the torch to me, there is something wrong. Uncle Victor would never give up power that easily, not when he just won it from Oryx. There is a reason I asked you along specifically, Instructor Dincht. I know you love the Leonhart’s, and if anyone can find them and fix this mess I’ve made, it’s you. I was thinking Sasuke and I could rescue my uncle while you saved your friends, and then we could regroup at Esthar’s hospital to...finish what I came here for.” 

That seemed reasonable enough to Zell, and he signed in resignation. He placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder, squeezing it gently as he shot her a broad smile. He was proud of her courage, and her willingness to forgive Rinoa enough to stick her neck out for her. Zell had been right about her. She _was _a good kid. “I’m proud of you, Cadet. Sounds like a solid plan. You two head out to this...Heidegger Motel, then, and I’m going to see if I can get a lead on Squall and Rinoa. Call me when you’re ready to regroup and I’ll let you know what I’ve found.” 

Marina and Sasuke nodded and made their way carefully into Esthar City for their first time unsupervised. There was terror at every corner of the war-ravaged city, and they could feel the eyes of the starving and helpless living among the rubble as they crept toward the city market. Marina was a SeeD, she wanted with every fiber of her being to help these people. She was making a mental list of things to address with Headmaster Trepe upon their arrival back at Garden, though the Garden had no authority here as long as Adel sat on her self-assumed throne. She was lost in these thoughts when Sasuke’s voice, which was far too sweet and gentle for their surroundings, rang out beside her. 

“Marnie, look?” He pointed a chubby finger at a shabby and run-down motel on the street corner, near the shops. ‘Heidegger Motel’ flashed violently in a vibrant neon blue, and Marina swallowed hard as she took Sasuke by the hand and drug him toward her uncle’s fate. The tattered yellow wallpaper on the inside curled away from the water damaged boards, as if in fear, and scarlet clay leaked through the floorboards as they stepped inside. There was an immediate fear that wove through the air upon entering, and the bored dead stare of the teenager at the front desk sent a shiver down both children’s spines. 

Marnie put her hands instinctively on her abdomen, surprising herself at the weird surge of protective emotions that flooded her body. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end, and she fought the urge to gag at the odd scent that permeated the facility. She tried not to be rude as she waved her hand in front of her face, approaching the teen with an air of unease. “Good afternoon, Sir. I was wondering if you might could tell me what room Victor Corona is staying in?” 

The attendant blew a large, obnoxious bubble with his gum, and his sullen eyes barely moved as he looked down at his registry. The bubble popped like a needle might pop a balloon, and Marina jumped out of her skin at the sound. “We have no Victor Corona here.” 

Sasuke and Marina exchanged perplexed glances, and she chewed the inside of her lip for a moment. This had to be the right motel. Maybe he was using a pseudonym? “May I peek at your book please? Just for a moment?” The attendant didn’t respond, but he made no move to stop her as she flipped the log around and slid it closer to eye-level. She flipped back a few weeks to the date she had received the text. Maybe if he wasn’t still here, he had been at one point. It would at the very least be a lead. There were only two names in the book for that date. Seifer Almasy...and Squall Leonhart. There was no way in hell that was a coincidence. “I need the keys for rooms 2 and 3B, if that’s at all possible.” 

The teenager shrugged. “I suppose. No one has rented that room since Timber’s president passed through here.” _Seems like it’s always Rinoa Leonhart. _Marina thought bitterly to herself. _And her Knight is sworn to protect her no matter what wrong she does. Of course he will…he’s fucking her. _She tried not judge people she didn’t know, but she did find it convenient that the infamous Commander Leonhart uprooted his whole livelihood at Garden for this woman and now he was making excuses for her while she murdered innocent Galbadians.

Once the keys were in her hand the pair marched down the long corridor, raking their shirts over their noses as the stench grew stronger. Marina hadn’t been a SeeD long enough to recognize the distinct smell of rot and decay, but as she turned the door knob to Seifer Almasy’s room, she knew something had gone horribly wrong in here. Old blackened blood was caked and matted into the carpet and was smeared all over the bed and walls. It looked like a scene straight out of a slasher flick. There was a wet and sticky decomposing lump in a corner of the room, and Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks as his lungs seemed to catch fire.

“I-I can’t…” He panicked, doubling over with a harsh gag as memories of his baby sister’s death flooded his mind. Marina wasn’t paying attention, tiptoeing toward the body as her breathing quickened. There was a sinking feeling in her gut…she knew this was him. She sank to her knees without a sound, digging in the corpses’ s tattered pockets until she found his phone. It still worked, and the last message sent out was addressed to her. This body was Uncle Victor.

A screech of a wail gripped her lungs, and she pulled the fluidic chunk of mangled flesh into her arms. The smell was overwhelming, and the feeling of his stiff and leaking body against her skin would have been enough to drive any grown man to insanity. But Marina was numb inside, and she squeezed him tighter as pure agony clawed deep into her insides. Her mother had abandoned her, her father had been murdered and Garden had kept it from her for _years, _and now…this…this was too much. Marina was hollow.

“Marnie!” Sasuke yelped her name, and a familiar presence washed over the room. When she tore her gaze from Victor, a tall slender woman with long blonde hair had her companion in a headlock. She hadn’t seen her in years, and yet she recognized her at an instant.

“Mother.”

Yuffie almost looked disappointed that her appearance hadn’t shocked her daughter to her core. Victor was always ruining her plans. What a waste of a perfectly good surprise. “Is that all you have to say to me? You should be thanking me. I’m graciously accepting your offering.”

Marina couldn’t think, there was too much stuffed into her head, and she shook it hard. “W-What?”

Yuffie let out a cackle that ricocheted off the walls like nails on a chalk board, and her grip on Sasuke tightened. “I’ve been whispering to you for months now, coaxing you into bringing your little boytoy out of hiding. Adel is very interested in breeding the new and improved Sorceress Ulitmecia. But Seymour is after all related to the specimen by blood, so this sample might be better suited to her mistresses’ whims. I appreciate the delivery.”

The teen couldn’t make heads or tails of what any of that meant, and she growled at her mother. “Get your filthy hands off him. I’m the one who didn’t want to be a Sorceress. Your beef is with me.”

Yuffie clucked at her condescendingly and a wry smirk curled at the corner of her lips. “A little arrogant to assume any of this was ever about you. I was using you as a vehicle, a means to an end. You already threw away the power I offered, I have no want or need of you.” Before Marina had time to retort, her mother waved a slender hand in an anti-clockwise rotation, opening a sparkling green portal and pulling Sasuke in with her.

“No!” Victor’s corpse flew from Marina’s lap as she sprinted toward the portal, but she was too late, they had vanished. That was the final straw. Nothing but grief and guilt bled from her body, and her brain completely stopped functioning. She placed a hand on her slightly distended tummy as she curled up beside her uncle, whispering apology after apology as she dug in her pockets for the remaining pills she’d stolen from Dr. Kadowaki. She popped with lid off effortlessly and titled her head back, nearly choking as she dumped the entire bottle down her throat. Her body convulsed slightly, and she took Victor’s phone into her trembling hands. If the Orderless were technically under her control, this would be her defining first and last order. “ANGELO ORREN SORCERESSES NYE THEME.” She sent the anagram out to Victor’s entire contact list before her vision blurred and she sank into an all-encompassing darkness.


	80. Chapter 80

Squall’s mind was on fire as he paced back and forth in Ellone’s hospital room. Rinoa was doubled over, crying and hyperventilating, and every cell in Squall’s body wanted to curl up and die. There was something wrong with his baby, and he was nowhere near her. If anything happened to his Julia, there was no going back, he would die. Julia and Rinoa were Squall’s entire reason for being, his life had started the day she was born. He was a fool to have ever left her, Laguna had been right…his priorities needed a complete remodel. “Goddamn it!” Squall swung a punch into the sterile white wall, his knuckles cracking through the dust as his rage continued to build.

Vivi and Ventus startled at the sound, and their tiny cries filled the empty void in the room. They had been taken from the NICU today for just an hour, in an attempt at coaxing them to latch on to Ellone’s nipples. They were breathing better this week, but one precious hour was all they could take with their mommy before the machines would need to breathe for them again. Ellone was desperate to soak up the skin to skin contact, and she shot a bitter glare at her brother. “What the hell is going on?!”

It was as if bugs were crawling in his skin, he felt like he was coming out of his body. Squall had lived through countless terrors and wars and battles, but he had _never_ felt like this before. It was the kind of desperation that sucked the soul from your very body. “My daughter.” Was all he could say. His throat felt swollen, and if there had been even a dime sized opening in his airway he’d have vomited all over the floor. “Noa..” Squall reached for his wife, suddenly hyper aware that she was doing much worse than he was. She was pregnant, they needed to be thinking about Sandpiper too.

Rinoa collapsed into her husbands arms, harsh sobs echoing against the soft fabric of his white t-shirt. This was all her fault. She had never left her baby, not from the moment she’d held her in the hospital, and all her life she had been safe. She had abandoned her to go play hero with Squall, and look what it had cost their family. Angelo was dead, and Julia…her precious baby…she could be…Rinoa felt faint, and her muscles became jelly in Squall’s embrace. “S-Squall I can’t—our baby! I need my baby!”

Squall’s grip on her tightened, and he pressed a firm rough kiss to her lips as best he could through her hysterics. “We are leaving r-right now. We are going to save her, I promise you.” He didn’t bother asking if she could walk, he could feel her becoming heavier in his arms. He hoisted her up bridal style, glancing at his sister from over his shoulder. She and Seifer still needed help and protection, and Namine and Olette needed to be retrieved from the Presidential Palace. Squall hated to have to make this choice…especially after failing Ellone all these years. But he was done putting others before his child. Julia came first. “I’ll send someone back for you, I swear.”

Ellone frowned. After all the years she was abused waiting for him to come and find her, his promise felt empty. She was a mother, however, and she knew there wasn’t anything that could be done or said to sway him otherwise. He was going to get his little girl no matter what. She didn’t say a word to him as he tore from the room, and silent tears dripped onto her children’s tiny wrinkly faces.

Neither parent had time to feel guilt. Ellone was their family, but she wasn’t their child, and for right now, Ellone and the twins were safe. Seifer would make sure it stayed that way. Squall’s legs felt numb as he bolted for their airship, Snow trailing along behind him as best she could. She had her phone pressed to her ear, pushing herself to speak through the heaving of air rapidly being pushed through her lungs as they ran. She had called Axel. Snow had…not been entirely honest with her cousin. Axel had been keeping tabs on Julia and Laguna the entire time they had been away, because Snow had a sneaking suspicion that her mother was up to no good. She had been copied on an email—by accident she assumed—from her mother to some skeevy Galbadian address about the girl. Axel hadn’t wanted to tell Squall anything was amiss until they knew for sure…and now Snow was worried they had waited too long.

Squall could hear his cousin-in-law panting words into the receiver, and it took all the strength in his body not to rip the damn phone from her hands. Their family was potentially being butchered as she spoke, and she had the audacity to be placing her attention elsewhere. When they boarded the airship he spun around on his heels, face purple with raw emotion as he sneered at her. “What the fuck is so important?!”

Snow had been largely ignored the entire mission to Esthar, and she was sick and tired of Squall’s bullshit. She didn’t care if he was married to her cousin, she found him ill-tempered and conceited. Everything was about his little bubble. If something didn’t involve Rinoa, Julia, or their precious Garden, Squall didn’t give a shit about it. “Drop the attitude asshole, I know where your daughter is. Axel traced her and your father to a bunker out in Dollet.” She snapped.

Rinoa let out a wail, burying her face in Squall’s neck as he continued to hold her. That was another thing that got on Snow’s nerves. Rinoa’s melodramatics. “And you,” She griped at the child’s mother. “Grow up, Rin. You’re twenty-three years old, stop clinging to your husband over every mild inconvenience like you’re still a teenager.”

That did it. Squall was about to lose it. He sat Rinoa down in one of the ships cushioned seats and backed Snow into a corner. His voice was a low growl when he spoke, and his icy blue eyes would have stabbed her repeatedly if they’d been able. “Let’s get one thing straight. Rinoa is my child’s mother. You will _not _speak to her that way, you don’t have the right. Our daughter could be dead for all you know, and you’re demanding that she get over herself? Fuck you. There was nothing _mildly inconvenient _about the phone call we got from Julia.”

Snow didn’t so much as flinch as he got in her face, brown eyes staring defiantly back at him. She looked so much like Rinoa in that moment, it was almost hard to feel the hatred that was bubbling in his chest toward her. Snow clearly had no idea how powerful and strong and brave his wife really was. She hadn’t seen what he had seen in Galbadia. If Rinoa hadn’t been so soft and tender-hearted, her courage and raw energy alone would scare the piss out of him. Snow bit her bottom lip and pushed back on Squall’s chest. “Set a course for Dollet and get out of my face.”

Squall had to steel himself not to deck her, swallowing his rage in an attempt at pushing what really mattered to the forefront of his mind. He had to get to his baby, he could deal with Snow being a thorn in his side in the interim. “When we get off this ship you’re going back to Matron. I will not suffer a companion that’s going to belittle my wife. I don’t care how you’re related to us.”

Snow scoffed. “Fine. Good riddance.”

Rinoa shot out of her seat suddenly, pointing out the large glass windshield at a figure that was skirting across the field in the distance. “Wait! Don’t take off yet, does that…look like Zell to you?!” Squall tore his body reluctantly from the primal offensive stance he had been in, shooting Snow a nasty glare as his gaze followed his wife’s pointer finger to the vast expanse of Estharian wilderness before them. Sure enough, a muscular blonde with a distinctive facial tattoo was hurdling his body toward the city entrance. What the hell was he doing there?

On the other end of the world, Axel was working his hardest to get into Brielle Heartilly’s base of operations. He knew with the information he’d relayed to Snow, Squall would be well on his way, and he didn’t have much time to execute the mission. Axel didn’t have access to Garden or any of it’s SeeD’s, but he had made a quick phone call to Quistis Trepe, who she knew was his daughter’s homeroom teacher. Quistis was too pregnant to make the journey safely, but she had been more than willing to have her wife dispatch Irvine Kinneas to help the General locate her friend’s child.

Selphie was busy back in Balamb planning their wedding in tandem with the annual Garden festival, and he had come to assist General Tilmitt alone. Irvine had a sneaking suspicion that his fiancée didn’t want to be around her father, either, as she tiptoed around the awkward possibility of him giving her away at their ceremony. She still didn’t know him very well, and she struggled with feelings of abandonment as she watched him get to be a family with Snow and Rikku.

Irvine wasn’t sure he wanted to be around Axel either, but there was no way in hell he was leaving his niece to die alone in a foreign nation. Irvine and Selphie didn’t have any children, but there was no doubt in his mind that if they did, Squall and Rinoa would do no less to keep them safe. That was what family was for. Irvine tore himself from his thoughts as he cocked and loaded his sniper rifle, crouching in the grass as he peered around the side of the building. Axel was behind him, hand gun tucked close to his face as he followed the instructor’s lead. “Sure isn’t much security around here, is there? Pretty ballsy for someone who kidnapped the daughter of a president and a Garden Master.” He whispered.

Axel snorted. “Focus. Brielle Heartilly is a dangerous woman with a lot of Gil. There is no telling who or what she’s got slinking around. Be on guard.”

That was easy for Axel to say, he had married into her crazy family. What did he know that he wasn’t saying? Clearly either he or his wife were well informed enough on the happenings in the Heartilly household to know exactly where Julia was being kept. Irvine didn’t trust either one of them as far as he could throw them. The circumstances were shady to say the least. They had come into their lives out of the blue the day Julia was born, and Squall and Rinoa were not idiots. They knew early into the pregnancy that Julia would be a powerful Sorceress. That child needed protecting, and her own family seemed to be about to get her.

Squall had written a will not long after receiving the letter from Brielle concerning adoption, clearly outlining that should something happen to he and Rinoa, Julia was to go to Laguna, then Zell, then Quistis, and lastly he and Selphie. It was made very clear in the Leonhart’s legal documents that the Caraway and/or Heartilly family was to have no claim of the child whatsoever. There was an inherent distrust there.

Irvine bristled at the thought that he could be standing beside a man that was out to hurt his niece, and he didn’t respond to him. As far as Irvine was concerned, he could handle this on his own. He slunk through the tall grass, cerulean eyes widening as he caught sight of Julia through a window on the other end of the bunker. She was covered in vomit and blood, and his heart rattled his ribcage as he leapt into action. Emotions took over completely, and he wasn’t thinking as he shouted for the girl. “JULIE!”

The child’s head snapped to look at him, and she belted out a scream as a deafening boom filled the crisp October air, and Irvine felt an intense pain radiant through his back. Had he…had he just been shot? He stumbled, turning to look at Axel, who had a smug smile painted on his aged face. “Sorry kiddo. I’m going to need you to sit this one out, I hope you understand.” That was the last thing Irvine remembered before something heavy made contact with the back of his head and his vision went dark. 


	81. Chapter 81

Zell had been mentally and emotionally shredded by the time they made it to the hospital in Dollet. Marina had flatlined in his arms multiple times in the airship, and the only thing keeping her alive had been Rinoa’s magical prowess. When he had failed to find Squall and Rinoa, he had gone to Heidegger Motel to collect Marina and Sasuke. He had found Marina in a pool of her own vomit, overdosed on a sedative, and Sasuke was nowhere to be found. He had been very fortunate that Squall and Rinoa had spotted him when they did. 

Squall dropped Zell and the teenager off at the hospital before running off to save his daughter, and Zell had been left alone with his guilt. He didn’t know what had happened in that motel room, and he wouldn’t until Marina regained consciousness…if she ever did. She was hemorrhaging heavily, and the nurse came out shortly after they’d stabilized her to tell him that she was miscarrying. The overdose had killed the fetus. The only clue Zell had was the phone she had clutched in her hands, which was lit up with the last text message she sent out. ANGELO ORREN SORCERESSES NYE THEME. What the hell did that even mean? 

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, reaching for Marina’s hand as he sat at her bedside. This was all his fault. He pressed a kiss to the back of her ashen skin, clearing his throat as a sob threatened to break loose from his chest. “I’m so sorry, Marnie. I know you weren’t going to keep the baby…b-but I—fuck.” He bit his tongue hard as the tears came and he sucked in a sharp breath. How was he going to explain any of this to Quistis? She had been so kind to him lately, going out of her way to make plans with him and keep his mind off of Lisa. And here he had lost her child and left him in a foreign country. _ Goddamn it _. 

Zell let her hand drop back down to her side, looking back down at the cell phone in his lap. He remembered what Marina had told him, about anagrams, and he muttered to himself quietly as he attempted to descramble the letters into something legible in his mind. Sorceresses…are…no…longer…the…enemy. Zell’s heart sank into a pit in his stomach. She had sent this text from Victor’s phone, to all of his contacts. She was attempting to dissolve the organization with one text before she…what, died? Was that what this was, a suicide attempt? 

It had been a few hours since Squall and Rinoa had gone, and Zell was relieved when he heard a knock on the door. He had sent after Seymour immediately and filled him in on everything. He couldn’t tell if the kid was relieved or even more torn apart than before, but either way, he was the one that needed to be here with Marnie, especially if she had been trying to end her short life. Seymour’s vibrant red hair hung in his eyes, and he looked like he hadn’t slept in months. “Uncle Zell…can we…can we have a moment?” 

Zell didn’t need to be asked twice, and he retreated to the waiting room to mull over what the hell he was going to tell Quistis. Seymour sat at the foot of her bed, reaching to gently caress her swollen face with the back of his hand as her name gently fell from his lips. He was devastated. He had known something wasn’t right the day she had kissed Terra in the quad, and he hated himself for not running after her. For not saving her. And now his brother was in danger. 

Marina’s dark almond shaped eyes fluttered, and Seymour’s heart leapt into his throat as he grabbed her hand. “Baby, look at me. Are you okay?” She recognized his voice immediately and wouldn’t dare look him in the eyes. Her lips quivered, and a shaky hand patted her cramping abdomen. 

“I lost them. I’m sure Zell told you. What are you doing here?” 

Seymour shook his head. “You seem to be under the impression that I only cared about the baby. Marina that couldn’t be any further from the truth, it wasn’t even mine. I’m here because I love you, and I understand why you did what you did. I just wish you would have talked to me. I would have understood.” 

When she finally looked at him, his stomach twisted at the agony he found in her features. Her expression was shattered and full of self-loathing as tears streaked down her face. “Seymour I didn’t want it. You should have seen the way you looked at those ultrasound pictures…like you were so excited for this little life that was never going to exist. I couldn’t…I couldn’t let you fall in love with it…or me…when I knew I was going to rip that future away.” 

Seymour sighed heavily and rummaged around in his pocket before pulling the small promise ring into view that she’d thrown at his head that day. “Marina I was already in love with you. I will _ always _be in love with you. Do you not remember what I told you, the night I gave you this ring at the SeeD ball?” 

A ghost of a smile toyed with Marina’s lips at the memory, and she had to bite her bottom lip to keep from coming completely unglued. “You said you would be my Knight until there was no breath left in your lungs.” She whispered. He fought a grin and gently placed her hand against the rise and fall of his chest. 

“And what do you feel? I’m still breathing.” Seymour slid the ring back on Marina’s finger. They were both quiet for a long moment before he continued. “Say you still love me? That one day…we’ll act on my promise…and you’ll be my wife as well as my Sorceress?” 

Marina had to laugh through her tears and shake her head. She wasn’t a Sorceress, she was a blue mage, Seymour had never understood the difference. He was so hellbent on being her knight. It was…pure. She knew how much he loved her. “Of course, I still love you. And…yes, the promise still stands…if you’re still willing to have me.” 

That was all he needed to hear, and Seymour leaned over to capture her lips for what felt like the first time in an eternity. Marina felt like the world was lifting off her shoulders as his lips melted against her own. She didn’t deserve him. He was the kindest soul she had ever know, and his touch healed broken fragments of her being that she didn’t even know she had. Seymour was the sun to her darkness, and just maybe...if they could stay like this forever, maybe dying wasn’t what she needed after all. 

In Dollet, Julia was glued to Laguna’s body after watching her Uncle Irvine be shot from the window. She had tugged Laguna’s rosary from his pants pocket, and had it clutched to her chest as peels of harsh tears rattled her fragile lungs. Reno had done as Dr. Time had asked, and fetched none other than Brielle Heartilly herself. Julia was mumbling frantic prayers to Yevon under her breathe, and her great-aunt cooed at her with a faux motherly tone. “Aw, come my sweet girl. You needn’t any god, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m going to be your new mother.” 

Julia turned her eyes toward the voice, drinking in the excess of luxury that dripped from the old woman. Her hair was white, and lines littered her withered face, which was caked in bright flashy make-up. She was shoved into a tight cat-print dress with a slit up the side, which was brandished in furs at the shoulders. Julia growled at the woman and her grip on the rosary tightened. “My mommy is Winoa Leonhawt, and I would never leave her for you! Don’t come any closer! When my Daddy gets here you’re dead!” Her tone was strong and defiant for such a young child, and it wasn’t something Brielle was going to tolerate. 

A pale wrinkled hand reared back and struck Julia hard across her full cheeks. Julia flung her hands back and screamed in a rage that rivaled her fathers, a bolt of hot energy blasting Brielle back toward the cellar doors. “Tell me what you want with my mommy! Or I’ll do it again!” She shrieked. 

Brielle wiped a string of blood from her chin and snarled at her niece. “I don’t want anything to do with your whore mother, Reno was the one who wanted revenge for Galbadia. His desire to watch your mother burn just happened to pair nicely with my own goals.” 

“Which are?” Laguna demanded, trying and failing to grab hold of Julia and pull her back away from the danger. The part of his granddaughter that was a frightened child was being buried by an anger he had never seen in her before. It reminded him of Squall, and it was terrifying. She was going to get herself killed. 

“I’m sure Lucia has shown you her little project, no? Her husband is Martine, the Galbadian president. Back when he was running Galbadia Garden I struck a deal with him. We were all terrified during the Sorceress War, with Adel running Esthar into the ground so close by and Deling turning the entire western continent into a Republic. Martine promised me he would keep Deling from invading the east, and therefore protecting Trabia and my family, so long as I provided his wife with the funds to continue her experiments.” 

A chill ran down Laguna’s spine, and he swallowed hard. He did not like the direction this was headed in. “What does any of that have to do with my family? We have no ties to--” 

Brielle hissed. “That’s where you’re wrong, Loire. There was a reason I tried to talk your idiot son into giving the child to me peacefully when she was born. I didn’t want his ilk raising that baby in a military lifestyle, like Fury did to Rinoa. I appreciate what Garden and the military do for the world, but it is no place for a family. Look at what Caraway caused. He got my sister murdered, and turned her child into some rebellious slut of a Sorceress. She turned down everything our family had; fame, celebrity, fortune, to live among trash in a mercenary school with nothing to her name, all for some boy. When the incident at the summit happened, I knew Rinoa was too far gone to save, and I had to get this child out of there.” 

“So you thought you’d team up with some nutjob who wanted her dead so you could kill Julie’s parents and win custody for yourself. Well newsflash sister, if anything happens to Squall and Rinoa there is a long line of loving homes she’ll go to, and yours ain’t one of them.” Laguna barked, glancing briefly out the window. None of this made any sense...why shoot Irvine? Why sell Lucia’s research to Odine? 

Brielle followed Laguna’s gaze and a wild chuckle floated from her cracked lip-stick stained lips. “You’re wondering about Axel, aren’t you? That’s where the story gets interesting. You know...Snow has no idea that I hired him to get close to her. That he’s been feeding me information for _ years. _He’s been with the Orderless since his first daughter was born. What did you think happened to Selphie’s mother? She was a Sorceress. He allowed Lucia’s experiments because in creating the perfect Sorceress and selling her to Odine, she created the great Ultimecia. Ultimecia is the key to ending all of Hyne’s creations. Don’t you see? Without Ultimecia there is no Garden to fight the Sorceress. It is all a loop.” 

One mention of the Orderless and Julia gritted her teeth. Her tiny fists clenched and she remembered what her daddy had always told her. There would always be people out there that wanted to hurt Sorceresses, and that was why he had to try extra hard to protect her and Mommy. Well not this time. She could protect Mommy herself. “Daddy would never hunt a Sorceress.” She whispered. 

“What was that?” 

“I said, my Daddy would NEVER HUNT A SORCERESS!” Julia screamed, and a bright white shot of Holy erupted from her tiny form before anyone could stop it. 


	82. Chapter 82

Squall and Rinoa were racing toward the coordinates Axel had texted to Snow. Snow was lagging behind, more interested in finding her husband than she was saving her niece. Squall had Lion Heart drawn and ready, constantly checking to make sure Rinoa was keeping close behind him. He did not like her being pregnant and throwing her life on the line, but he couldn’t ask her to sit this out. Not when their daughter was the one in danger. She had every right to kick some ass at his side, no matter how crushed they would be if they lost Sandpiper. They had already gotten so lucky once, not losing Julia. Squall was terrified. 

A barricade of soldiers had surrounded the building now that Brielle Heartilly had arrived on the scene. Orderless, Squall could tell. They bore a small insignia on the breast of their uniform, of Leviathan biting its tail around a large O. He’d seen it on Oryx more times than he cared to recount. Squall pulled the trigger on his gunblade as he ran through the mass of men, and Rinoa flicked a wave of ice daggers with one seamless gesture. They wove through the crowd at the command of her graceful fingers, and her husband had never seen anything like it. 

Squall couldn’t stay still long enough to admire it, jamming the sharp edge of his blade against the throat of who appeared to be the leader. “Tell me where my child is before I cut your vocal cords from your neck.” His demand almost sounded inhuman, gravely and low. The solider didn’t answer fast enough, and Squall jerked the weapon to the side frantically, spraying himself with blood as the gunblade cut his jugular like it was butter. “Someone better have an answer for me, or you’re all fucking dead.” 

A dark laugh rattled from one of the soldiers, who made eye contact with Rinoa as he spoke. His lips were pulled back against his crooked teeth in a twisted leer. “Where do you think she is, Witch? She’s gone where all Sorceresses belong. Burning in Hell with your mother.” 

Rage wasn’t a strong enough word for the emotion that overcame Rinoa. Her skin paled, and her long silky raven locks seemed to levitate off her shoulders as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. A wispy black magic sept into the ground from the tips of her fingers, and coiled around the ankles of six men before them. The soldiers skin seared with a fire-like heat as the magic spread up their bodies like a fungus. Screams pierced the sky and reverberated between the couple, immobilizing Squall with pure awe as he watched. Rinoa wrenched her hands upward and then violently thrust them to the ground, jerking the life out of them in one fluid motion as their necks completely snapped. Her breathing was ragged as she came out of the spell, and she spat angrily at their corpses before turning to look at the soldier closest to Squall. “You _ will _tell my husband where my baby is. NOW!” 

A wetness puddled at the feet of the last man standing, and he was frozen in unadulterated horror. “S-She’s in the building behind me w-with the old man, in the cellar. Here is the key, take it, please!” His eyes silently begged for his life as he passed the key onto Squall with trembling hands. It really was too bad that it was Julia. Anyone else and he might have shown mercy. Squall rammed the Lion Heart through the soldier’s middle without a moment's hesitation, and plunged the body toward the floor before wiping the blade along the grass. 

“Noa...” Squall was both impressed and mildly disturbed by the power that had erupted from his wife. He hadn’t seen her explode like that since the Summit in Deling. Once Edea began to teach her to control her powers there was no telling what she would be capable of. His baby was so strong. He was...proud. 

Snow, on the other hand, stood slack jawed behind the couple, and her brown eyes gleamed with unshed tears. All her years aiding the other Sorceresses in Dollet, and she had never witnessed a massacre like that. In her eyes both Squall and Rinoa were murderers, and she stumbled back and away from them as quick as she could. “And to think I ever brought my daughter around either of you! You and your Garden are all a bunch of sick freaks!” 

Squall pursed his lips, and a hard frown creased at the corner of his mouth. Now was not the time for regrets and cold feet. They were there to save Julia, and that’s what they were going to do, with or without Snow’s help. “Help or get out, I don’t have time for this.” Squall took Rinoa by the hand, giving it a comforting squeeze before leading her into the bunker. He didn’t wait to see if Snow was following them and he didn’t care. All he cared about was finding his little girl, and finding her alive. 

Snow turned on her heels and fled, choking back tears as a million things ran through her head. She had been so foolish to trust the Leonhart’s just because they were family. Maybe her mother had been right. What was she even doing here with them? She should be home with her own baby, and mark her words when she made it back to Balamb she was pulling Rikku out of that damned Garden. She was lost in these thoughts when her body slammed into something firm. Large meaty hands clasped around her arms, and she was surprised to look up and see the face of her husband. “A-Axel? You’re hurting me, baby, not so tight. What is going on?” Axel didn’t speak a word as a hand slid over her mouth, and a cloth pressed firmly against her lips. Snow couldn’t fight it, and she went limp in his arms in a matter of moments. 

The bunker was damp and cold. Squall was worried about the conditions his daughter was being kept in. What if she was sick? What if the density of the air triggered her asthma? Were they feeding her? His stomach was clamped into a hard knot, and his hands slid around his sweaty palms as he pulled Rinoa closer to his body. How long had they tortured his baby before she found a way to call him for help? He would never forgive the Orderless. Sorceresses had been oppressed for too long, and this was the final straw. When they made it out of here, Sanctuary Heartilly was being moved to Timber, and the only people allowed to cross the boarder would be Sorceress refugees. Otherwise…Timber was an isolationist nation, effective immediately. No one was ever touching his family again. 

Squall was pulled from these thoughts as they neared a pair of large wooden doors, and the familiar sound of a little girl screaming ripped his heart into a thousand pieces. _ My daughter! _“JULIA!” He clobbered the door with a powerful kick, breaking it off its hinges as he barreled into the dimly lit room. Rinoa shrieked and clasped her hands over her mouth at the sight before them. Julia was coated in her own vomit and her face was bloody and bruised. Laguna was barely breathing and suffering from intensive burns, and there against the wall closest to where they were standing, was the body of Brielle Heartilly. She had been impaled, thrust back on a large piece of wood sticking out from the poorly constructed and old paneling of the bunker’s foundation. 

“DADDY!” Julia flung herself at her father, coating him in a mess of fluids as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Squall didn’t give a shit about the vomit, cradling her against his chest as if she were an infant. “I k-killed her! My m-magic threw her into the wall…I’m…a bad Sorceress.” She wailed, burying her face into the crook of his neck. 

Squall shushed her immediately, fingers threading into her long hair as he swayed with her in his arms. He had never been more relieved in his life, and his shoulders shook violently as he wept around her small body. “No baby, you could never be a bad Sorceress. That woman hurt you. But she’s gone now, okay? And I’ll never let anything happen to you ever again.” He vowed. 

Julia’s fists gripped the fur of Squall’s coat and the ferocity of her cries rivaled only his own. She was traumatized, and she never wanted to be away from her parents ever again. Mommy and Daddy were safe. The outside world…wanted her and her mother dead. “Pwease never leave me again. Pwease D-Daddy I’m scared…don’t go, don’t go, don’t go!” 

Squall was broken by her pleas, and he had never felt so guilty in his entire life. His heart constricted in his chest and he couldn’t hold himself together as his tears fell onto her frightened little face. This was all his fault. He had always known he was going to be a bad father. He had abandoned his child just like he was abandoned, and he would spend the rest of his life trying to make it up to her. He and Rinoa were never leaving Timber again. That was final. “Never baby, I promise you. Never ever again, as long as I live. Never.” He choked, reluctant to let her out of his grasp as Rinoa reached for her daughter. “Go to Mommy for a second, angel. I have to check on your papa, okay?” 

Julia sniffled and nodded, clinging to Rinoa like a spider monkey as her father turned his attention to Laguna and the other two strangers in the room. “Which one of you is asking for it next, huh?” He growled, biting back his tears as his bloodshot eyes lingered on his father’s body. He hadn’t seen Laguna look that rough since Caraway had stabbed him all those years ago. He was getting too old to take damage like this all the time and still recover. “Dad...” 

Laguna wanted to smile at his son, but he knew those two sickos were up to something. He used the last of his strength to shout “SQUALL!” before Reno pivoted his body mid leap and roundhouse kicked Squall in the jaw. The bone cracked, and his back slapped the wall beside Brielle’s corpse. The Galbadian let out a disjointed cackle and lunged for Rinoa. 

“Thanks for gathering both Sorceresses in one room, Leonhart. I’ll enjoy avenging my homeland, since you’ve so graciously left Galbadia to die in Esthar alone!” Reno snarled, his body stopping just short of slamming into Rinoa as Squall pulled himself to his feet and unleashed Renzokuken. His gunblade vibrated wildly as he brought it down heavy on the enemy’s middle. Lion Heart slid through meat and bone like it was made of air, and Reno’s intestines spilled from his gut, hanging in wet clumps like drying laundry. There was a brief gurgle and a splash of brilliant crimson before his body clattered empty and lifeless to the cellar floor. “Galbadia has plenty other allies you bastard.” 

Perhaps the most disquieting thing about the ordeal was the fact that Lucia didn’t even react. Her comrades were both dead and oozing the lifeblood that had once sustained them, and there wasn’t a single trace of fear, regret, or pain found in her demeanor. She was entirely unphased. A high-pitched childlike giggle floated from her lips, and she kneeled to run her fingers through the scarlet river now spreading across the hard concrete. “Are you going to kill me too, Commander? I do so wish to laugh in the face of our Creator. I made what he could not. I created the perfect Sorceress.” 

Squall was hesitant to give the bitch anything she wanted, but there was one thing he needed to know. He turned back to look at his daughter, who was shaking in her mother’s arms. “Jules, don’t look, keep your eyes on Mommy...but answer me this. Did this woman hurt you?” 

Julia’s tiny voice cracked as she wiped her tears on her mother’s duster. “S-She brought me my inhaler.” That was all she said, and Squall’s mind was made up. She got very lucky that she hadn’t put her hands on his daughter. He lowered his gunblade and cast Break on the woman. Lucia’s entire body suddenly seized up, and all color faded from her person. She was grey head to toe, and still as a statue. 

“Noted. We’ll keep her alive long enough to bring her in for questioning. Come on, let’s get you two out of here.” 


	83. Chapter 83

Squall and  Rinoa called for backup to look for Irvine and Snow at the bunker before they whisked their injured family off to Sanctuary  Heartilly . Julia was wrapped in blanket in her  parents arms in the main room, and  Edea was tending to Laguna’s wounds in the back away from all the fuss. It was well into the night now, but Laguna was wide away as she sat there, dressing his wounds. There was an almost awkward silence between them, and he reached to run his fingers through her long black hair. “If I had known I was going to see you I’d have brought flowers.”

Edea didn’t return his cheesy smile, her forehead creasing with anxiety as she continued to work. He was going to be scarred pretty heavily on the right side of his body, just like she was. She would never understand how he still found her beautiful after all Seifer had done to her body. She pressed a slender finger to his mouth in an attempt at silencing it, though she knew it was in vein. Laguna had never met a stranger, all he ever did was talk.

“You can’t…pretend like nothing happened between us. I can’t just forget the way you’ve made me feel these last few months just because my son is suddenly in the house with us. I won’t. He has a right to know.” Laguna muttered with a small sheepish smile. He had come over several months ago to bring her some fresh food and medical supplies he’d stocked up on, knowing that Cid was sick and in bad condition. She had repaid him in wine, and when she opened up to him about everything she had been living with all these years with Cid it just…happened. Comforting led to kissing which led to…other things. He’d been lying to Rinoa about his sneaking off for months. For all she knew he was out periodically visiting Ward and Kiros’s families.

“You lie to Rinoa all the time.”

Laguna opened his mouth to retort but closed it again as something invisible brushed his arm. Edea had stood to grab more gauze and leaned over his body. He couldn’t see anything about her that was out of the ordinary, but something round and firm was pressing against him that shouldn’t have been there. He reached a hand out, pressing it firmly against nothing at all. He felt a tiny movement ripple, and Edea shot backwards from him like he’d just slapped her. “Edea…what is that?”

“N-Nothing!” She stammered, frantically grabbing the alcohol off the nightstand and pouring it over a few of his wounds. He yelped and she was hopeful that it would distract him, but he reached out toward her middle curiously with his free arm. The invisible lump rippled again, and Laguna began to sweat. That felt exactly like Julia rolling around in Noa’s tummy had felt. It was unmistakable.

“ Sure doesn’t feel like nothing.” His bright green eyes filled with tears and he stared at her in a quiet confusion for several beats before she finally swore under her breath. She waved her hand in front of her body, and a dim yellow light flashed as the glamour she had been wearing fell from view. She might not have been a Sorceress any longer, but Para-magic existed for a lot of things, and she still had a few  parlor tricks up her sleeves yet. Her black dress was stretched snuggly around her huge abdomen, and Laguna fought back a gag. 

“Is...is it--”

Edea cast her amber eye toward the floor and nodded. “She’s yours.” 

Laguna wanted to be angry. He wanted to scream. But...he had missed every opportunity to be a good dad to Squall, and here...here he suddenly had another shot. A shot he didn’t deserve. He had to bite his tongue hard to keep himself from weeping, and he couldn’t look at her or her precious bump as he spoke. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He croaked, his voice barely above a whisper. What was it about him that made women decide their children would be better off without him? For all his  regrets with Squall, it was true that Raine could have picked up a phone and told him he was going to be a father at any moment, and she never did.

“I’m fifty years old, Laguna...and married to another man. I wasn’t even sure I was going to keep this baby, for a long time. And now...I guess I figured it was too late to tell you. Especially since there is a much higher chance with my age that she and I might not survive the birth. You have enough going on in your life without having to worry about all of that.” She admitted. 

Laguna grimaced deeply, and for a moment  Edea could see Squall clear as day in his features. “I think I can decide that for myself, love.” He was quiet for a beat before he added, “What’s her name?”

“Emily. Emily Mellissa Loire. I’m going to call her  Lissa , for short...granted I live long enough to hold her.” 

Laguna forced himself up, struggling on his weak legs to stand despite her insistence that he lay still. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her as tight against his body as he could without squishing her belly. “Stop saying that. You’re healthy. Nothing is going to happen to either of you. I won’t allow it.” He leaned his forehead against her own, and her breath hitched in the back of her throat. He made her feel things Cid had never come close to, and she couldn’t hold back anymore as she fell into his embrace. Her lips devoured his own, and he let out a happy grunt as his hands found their way to her tummy.  Lissa kicked him hard and he chuckled against her mother’s sweet lips. 

“Hey, Matron, Julie is thirsty, where do you keep--” Squall trailed off as he walked smack dab into the middle of something he never wanted to see again. Matron was big as a house, and she hadn’t been just a few hours earlier when she’d let them inside. But more than that, what the fuck was his father doing to her? “Get your hands off her! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Squall shouted, earning a nasty glare from his Matron. 

“Keep your voice down!” She hissed, moaning a little in discomfort as she put a hand to her aching back. She was definitely feeling too old for all this. Squall’s eyes were glued to her stomach, and she blushed redder than her boyfriend’s  third-degree burns. “Squall I’m...I’m pregnant. I’ve been hiding it for a while, and I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you.” 

“How pregnant?” He asked tightly, his eyes boring holes into his father’s skull. He was going to fucking end him for putting his hands on the woman that raised him. How long had this bullshit been going on behind his back while he was fighting for his country? Did  Rinoa know? 

“Your...sister,  Lissa ...she’s due October 31 st .”

Squall and Laguna both felt faint, and Laguna groaned as his leg suddenly seized up in a painful cramp. “It’s October 12 th right now!” That literally left them with two and a half weeks, assuming the baby didn’t decide to arrive a little early. 

Edea let out an airy laugh, glancing down at her hands. “Please don’t be mad. I love your father...and I know we should have told you we were seeing each other, and I know I should have told you all about the b-baby--” Her voice quivered and her hormones were washing over her hard. She burst into tears, and Laguna was immediately a puddle, but Squall wasn’t letting her off that easy. How fucking dare she. 

“Did my dad know you were pregnant?” He growled through clenched teeth. 

“No...”

Somehow he’d guessed that would be her answer and he exploded. He couldn’t even imagine the betrayal that would have shredded his insides if  Rinoa had just up and decided she wasn’t going to tell him when he’d gotten her pregnant with Julia. Who the hell does something like that? “How could you do that to my father?! What the hell were you going to do, show up on our doorstep one day with a screaming baby and be like oh, by the way, she’s yours? What the fuck?!” Squall’s face was purple and the veins in his neck were popping out. Laguna had expected him to be mad, but he hadn’t expected him to come to his defense like that.

“Squall I. ..I’m sorry. I wasn’t going to hide it forever I j-just didn’t know how break the news and I was s-scared he’d be upset...” She whimpered, choking on her tears as he pointed a finger firmly in her face, wagging it between the two of them. It had been a very long day, and he was emotionally exhausted. 

“Squall, she’s nine months pregnant, please don’t raise your voice at--”

“And YOU!” Squall shouted, glaring daggers at his father. “You...you’re a goddamn mom-fucker! What gave you the right to sleep with the woman who raised me right under my nose?! Under my wife’s nose! Or are you going to tell me she was in on this too?!”

Laguna had to steel himself not to burst into laughter at Squall’s  naive notion that he, his father, had not already fucked his mother, at least his birth mother, but he knew it wouldn’t be appropriate and he swallowed it. “ Rinoa had no idea. I. ..lied to her about where I was sneaking off to. I knew she’d tell you if I let it slip, and we didn’t want you to know yet. Especially since Cid...hasn’t passed yet.” 

“You’re goddamn right she would have told me, because she loves me, and families are honest with each other. I can’t look at either one of you right now.” Squall tore himself from the room and  stomped off in search of a juice box for his frightened little girl.  Edea put her face in her hands and sobbed, gasping as her abdomen tightened slightly. She knew she needed to calm down...but how was she supposed to do that? Her little Squall hated her.

Laguna blew air from his nose heavily, shaking his head as if to clear it. He was feeling a lot of conflicting emotions, but right now the most prevalent of them all was love. Was he angry that she hadn’t told him, and wouldn’t have told him until after the child was born if he hadn’t figured it out? Yeah. Was he hurt? You  betcha . But he also understood where she was coming from. He placed a loving hand on the small of her back and a kiss to the side of her tear-streaked face. “Please don’t cry. He’ll come  around; he always does. Just think, when I first met  him I thought I’d never hear him call me Dad, let alone let me into his daughter’s life. Look at us now, we’re a family.” 

Speaking of...he knew they had really only been seeing each other less than a year, but he wanted to support that baby and he didn’t want  Edea to feel like she was on the outside with no one to call family. It wasn’t perfect, and hell, it wasn’t even slightly romantic, but his leg was still spasming and he allowed it to take him down on one knee. He shot her a wistful yet boyish grin, one that could have knocked the socks off of any teenage girl. “ Wanna get married?” 

Edea shot him an  incredulous look. He couldn’t be even slightly serious right now. “Laguna Loire have you lost your ever living--” She was cut off as someone burst through the door and she readied herself to be screamed at a second time. It wasn’t Squall, however, or even  Rinoa , who had interrupted the awkward moment. It was one of the other Sorceresses who had been tending to Cid in Snow’s  absence . 

“Ma’am...I’m...sorry, there was nothing more we could do. Your husband has passed away.” 


	84. Chapter 84

Squall tried not to hold onto his anger as he slid into the bed in one of Sanctuary Heartilly’s spare rooms. He sat a Sippy cup full of chocolate milk on the nightstand for Julia and curled his body lovingly around her small form. She was sandwiched between he and Rinoa, and her mother was absentmindedly braiding her long hair before bed to keep the tangles away. He smiled gently at them both, overwhelmed with happiness that they were both finally safe with him again. His thumb brushed the bruise on his little girls face and he let out a small sigh. “Do you want to talk about what happened, Jules? You know you can tell Daddy anything.”

She had been through so much, and yet her blue eyes still seemed to sparkle with innocence as she looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes. “I love you so much, Mommy and Daddy. Thank you for coming to save me.”

Squall choked on the air in his lungs, and he bent to kiss her chunky cheeks all over. “We love you more, Princess. What do you think about Garden being stationary, hmm? You and me and Mommy are going to move back into the house you were born in, and then we’ll all be together forever. Does that sound good?”

Happiness seemed to radiate off the child, and Squall could have cried all over again. She was so resilient, far more so than he had been at her age. He prayed no trauma would ever harden her precious heart the way it hardened his. “Really Daddy? And I’ll start school?”

Squall kissed her again. “You’ll start school and start training and I’m going to teach you every single thing I know. All of it.” He cooed. Rinoa beamed at the two of them as she worked, absolutely in love with the love that bled between them. Squall was an amazing father, and Julia had been made for them.

Julia rolled to look at her momma, her little fingers curling into her hair and petting it gently the way she did when she was sleepy. It was like a security  blanket; she’d done it since the day she was born. “You aren’t angry with me, Mommy? That I…killed your aunt? I can…I can still be a good Sorceress, just like you?”

“Julie you’re already just like me.” She assured her with a small laugh. “Nothing could ever change that. You defended yourself, and I’m so proud of you.” Julia lit up like a Christmas tree at the affirmation that Rinoa was proud of her. Rinoa was a goddess in her daughter’s eyes. Squall could see that from the beginning, she worshiped her.

“You’re still my bestest friend? Always?”

Tears pricked  Rinoa’s soft brown eyes, and she squeezed her baby with all the strength she had. “You will  _ never  _ stop being my best friend.” She promised. That seemed to sooth the girl, whose eyes fluttered as she continued to rub her mother’s hair between her fingers.  Rinoa kissed her forehead and rubbed their noses together gently. “Go to sleep sweet baby. Daddy and I will still be right here when you wake up.” 

Julia didn’t need to be asked twice. She was out like a light before either of them could blink, and Squall nodded his head toward the next room over, a finger pressed firmly against his lips.  Rinoa shook her head no, though the flirty expression in her eyes expressed a completely different desire. “If she wakes up and we aren’t here she will freak out.” She whispered. 

“We won’t be gone long, I promise.” 

She stifled a giggle and pulled the covers up to Julie’s chin, tucking her in snuggly and making sure she was sleeping soundly before she slid out of bed to follow her husband to the room adjacent to their own. They left the door cracked so they could hear their daughter should something happen, and chased each other across the hallway. “What is this about you sneak?” Rinoa teased. 

They had all had a long day, and their nerves and emotions were fried. Now that Squall knew his little girl was going to be okay, at least for the moment, it was time to take care of his love. He wasn’t going to make a  conscious effort to be a better father and not also work on being a better husband. He wanted  Rinoa to be the happiest woman in the world, and he wanted to be the cause. He hated that he had missed so much precious time with them both while he’d been away in  Esthar . He didn’t answer her, sliding his phone from his pocket and tapping a button before throwing it down on the bed and silently offering her his hand.

_ When the night has come, and the land is dark, and the moon is the only light we’ll see.  _

As soon as the first chord in A major drifted quietly from his cell she knew the song.  Rinoa eagerly grabbed his hand and he smirked as he pulled her tightly against him. They had danced to a lot of Julia  Heartilly’s music at their wedding, among plenty other artists, but there was something about this one Ben E. King track that was Squall’s favorite. It was the one that played as ambient noise in the background in their room that night, when they had  conceived Julia...and he considered it their song, though he’d never admitted so aloud. “Stay close to me.” He whispered. 

“Oh, Squall.” She coiled her arms around his neck as his hands found their home at her hips and they swayed together like they were the only two people in the world. He buried his nose into the crook of her neck, taking in her sweet floral scent. She smelled like  lilies and soil after a light rain. She smelled like home. Warmth. She was everything that  encompassed his small world. His wife, his child’s mother, his closest friend.  Rinoa was...one of everything. 

_ So darling, darling, stand by me. Oh, stand by me. Oh, stand, stand by me. _

Rinoa wanted to tease him for being so sweet, but at the same time she didn’t want to ruin it. Squall wasn’t like this often, and she knew what he was up to. He was making sure she was going to be okay. They had been through a lot since they’d embarked on that rescue mission, and nothing was ever going to be the same again.  Ellone had four children with Seifer, Angelo was murdered, their baby girl was kidnapped, Laguna and  Edea had been lying to their faces for months, and on top of all that she was newly pregnant. Life was throwing curve balls at them left and right. It was nice to have a moment for themselves. In the end, she couldn’t help herself, and she chuckled as she felt his lips latch on to the  sensitive skin of her neck. “ Mmm , are you  gonna serenade me like this every time you want inside my panties? How romantic.”

Squall rolled his eyes and pulled away from her but she smirked and tugged him back, threading her fingers through his hair as she lingered just inches away from his lips. “Don’t be mad, baby. I’m only teasing.” The feeling of her hot breath against his lips sent signals straight downstairs, and his black jeans got a little tight. “I love you.”

_ I won’t cry, I won’t cry. No, I won’t shed a tear. Just as long as you stand, stand by me.  _

“Remind me why I put up with your pretty mouth?” He purred, the love in his eyes betraying the firm frown creased at the edges of his lips. He twirled her around as they continued their slow amble to the rapture of the melody. 

“Because you love me too.”

That he couldn’t in a thousand years deny, and he reconnected with her neck to leave a trail of love bites in his wake. He trailed his fingers down her tummy, and he couldn’t help smiling at the thought that their little clump of cells was growing in there. Their beach  baby . He didn’t have a single complaint about the direction his life was heading in. He and  Rinoa were building something beautiful. “As much as I want to throw you on that bed, we need to get back to Julie. I. ..need to hold her.” He needed to know she was still safe. 

Rinoa hummed. “It’ll be a Julie sandwich. She’s been so affectionate since we got here. She really missed us. Squall I’m...I want you to know how much I appreciate what you’re sacrificing to stay in Timber with us.” She cast her eyes down to the floor. “I know me getting pregnant with Julia threw a wrench in your plans with Garden--”

Squall cut her off with a long, passionate kiss. His tongue collided roughly with her own, and he shook his head. “Don’t. If I could go back, I wouldn’t change a goddamn thing. I don’t need to be out on the front lines to feel like I’m supporting my Garden. Cid was never on the front lines. I didn’t choose to be a mercenary Noa, that choice was made for me. But you, and Julia, and. ..Sandpiper ...I chose. I chose to marry you and start this family with you. This is where I want to be. My only regret is not being home with you sooner.”

“You’re being sweet.” She said, pressing a tender kiss to the side of his face. “And I promise, when we get back home, we will re-christen that whole house.”  Rinoa winked at him and patted his chest lovingly before sauntering back off to crawl in bed with their little girl. Squall turned the music off and shook his head, a long smirk  brightening his usual  apathetic demeanor. She was such a tease. He glanced down at his wedding band and brought it up to his mouth to kiss. There had been a time when he couldn’t imagine wearing a ring more important than Griever...and he was so thankful to have been wrong. 


	85. Chapter 85

Breakfast the following morning was awkward.  Rinoa was seething to herself. It wasn’t that she wasn’t happy for her father-in-law or that she wasn’t excited that her husband was about to be a brother, but she couldn’t accept that Laguna of all people had lied to her. A dark cloud hung over  Edea and Squall, who were  undoubtedly feeling the sting of Cid’s death, and Julia was pretending nothing at all was wrong as she  wolfed pancakes down her throat. The whole scenario was uncomfortable and left everyone in a foul mood. “Will life destroyer liar pants please pass the syrup?” She grumbled, giving Laguna hard side-eye. He  flinched and Squall huffed at his wife.

“Let it go,  Rinoa .” The edge to his tone was so different from how gentle he was being with her last night, and hurt flooded her face. Squall noticed, and his eyes instantaneously softened. He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek in apology, and squeezed her shoulder. He didn’t mean to bite her head off; the room was just...unbearably tense. Squall just wanted to spend the morning with his family, but it was impossible to pretend there wasn’t an elephant in the room. There was a lot he needed to get off his chest, including a choice he had made last night that…wasn’t going to sit well with Matron. He took in a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Father, can I speak with you? Alone?”

Laguna paled. Squall was a grouchy butt, but he had never called him father. It sounded harsh on even _ his _ lips, and he sighed into his mouthful of cereal. He had known this wasn’t going to be easy. He slid his chair back, pressing a kiss to his grandbaby’s head and ruffling her hair before he followed his son into another room. “Out with it, kid. Clearly I’m in trouble.”

  


For all the gracelessness of the morning, it was nothing, however, compared to the conversation that was happening back in Balamb. A heavily pregnant Quistis was swinging on the rusty old swing set outside her home, Zell at her side, though he barley kicked his legs out. He dangled there in his melancholy, his pinky locked within hers as she very slowly swung back and forth. He was watching her intently, admiring the way the sun caught her shimmery blonde hair. He could see his daughter’s little feet poke out from her abdomen on occasion, and his breath hitched at the idea that that little life rolling around in there was part of him.

“Stop looking at me like that.” She whispered, cheeks tinged with a strawberry red glow. She was blushing. “Fujin is inside.”

Guilt flooded Zell’s body, and he felt dirty as he tore his gaze from her perfection. He hadn’t wanted this. He hadn’t meant to catch feelings for the one person he wasn’t allowed to have. He hadn’t come here to complicate her life, he had come to apologize for what had happened to Sasuke in Esthar. But his mind couldn’t help wandering back to the first few weeks that had passed after he and Lisa had split. Quistis and Fujin both had been so kind to him. They promised he could have a spot in Garnet’s life, which they didn’t have to do, and Quistis had gone out of her way to spend extra time with him.

One night in particular, however, things were taken too far and…he wasn’t sure if he was imagining the bond that had been created between them. Fujin hadn’t been able to make a doctor’s appointment because she had so much on her plate at Garden that needed her attention.  Quistis had been pretty upset, and of course Zell wanted to pay her kindness forward and go to lend his support. What no one told him was how  vulnerable he was going to feel in that small  obstetrician's office. How his heart would shatter at the news that the little girl nestled safely inside his friend had a beautiful strong heartbeat, and that she had already reached five pounds. How he could see her little thumb in her mouth clear as day...how he was so in love with that baby, and she was legally nothing to him. 

They had walked back from the  doctor's office toward the Garden in an awkward silence, until  Quistis suddenly gripped the chain length fence that ran along beside them and cupped her swollen belly with her free hand. “ Oof .” Fear crawled up Zell’s spine, and his hands were automatically wrapped around her tummy. 

“Q-Quisty?!”

Quistis chuckled, looking up at him from underneath her eyelashes. Zell had never noticed before that her eyes were so  blue they were almost lavender. She was so beautiful. He gulped, pushing the inappropriate thought from his mind as his body shuddered with emotion. “We’re fine, Zell. I’ve been having  Braxton Hicks contractions for several weeks now. The doctor knows, it’s perfectly normal. She says I’ll know when it’s the real thing.” 

Zell punched his fists into the air, shaking his head hard as if to clear it. “Jeez you could have started with  that; you scared the shit out of me.” He very tenderly rubbed her belly, and a small loving smile graced his lips as the baby kicked at the palm of his hand. 

“You really love our daughter, don’t you?” 

Zell flinched away from her at the word ‘our’, shoving his hands in the pockets of his baggy cargo shorts. He wished she wouldn’t tease him like that. It didn’t feel right, being referred to as the baby’s father, not when Fujin would very clearly be filling those shoes. Garnet was  _ her  _ daughter; he had just provided the wet ingredients. “’course I do.” 

It was barely more than a whisper, but  Quistis heard him. She bit her lip hard, lips quivering as she glanced down at the floor. A leathery scent filled her nose as one of Zell’s gloved hands cupped her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. She was suddenly hyper aware of how close they were, and a burning sensation gripped at her from between her legs. She had been hornier than she could manage during this last leg of her pregnancy, and Fujin was never home. She put so much work into being Headmistress of  Balamb Garden, and on the rare occasion that she didn’t bring her work home with her, she was far too tired to pay  Quistis much mind. Not in the way that she used to. “What’s wrong?” He whispered.

“I shouldn’t want this.” 

Zell’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Shouldn’t want what? From where he was standing  Quistis Trepe had everything in the world. A good job, a home, a loving spouse, two beautiful kids and a bun in the oven. What more could anyone ask for? He would have killed to have that with Lisa, and grief gripped at the corners of his tattered heart. “Huh?  Whatcha mean?”

Quistis could feel the abrupt change in Zell’s  demeanor and body language. He was sad. Zell  Dincht was a damn good man, he always had been, and everyone was so hard on him all the time. He should never be sad, she decided. She reached up on her tip toes without warning, threading her fingers into his spiky blonde locks as she pulled his head down to meet her own. Electricity shot through them as their mouths collided, and Zell had never felt something so soft and sweet cross his mouth. He melted into her, continuing to rub her belly in small soothing circles as his tongue explored the uncharted territory.  Quistis could feel a tent poking through her friend’s pants all of a sudden, and it snapped her back to reality. She pushed him back hard clasping her hands over her mouth in pure horror. 

“D-Did I do something wrong? I’m s-so sorry--” Zell stammered, reaching for her hand only to have it slapped away hard. 

“This is wrong, I love my wife. D-Don't touch me, don’t follow me, I’m going home.” 

That had been several weeks ago now, and things had been so goddamn awkward, though she clearly couldn’t keep away from him. She kept inviting him over, and he knew Fujin had to be getting  suspicious . But...she wasn’t really going to keep up the lie, right? She would come clean to Fujin and then they could be together...he was sure of it. “Why shouldn’t I look at you like this?  Quistis you’re...everything to me. I love--”

“Please don’t say that.” She whispered as a thick hot tear rolled down her cheek. “Don’t you dare say you love me.” 

Inside the house, Fujin was pacing back and forth furiously. She didn’t like Zell being this close to her wife. She hadn’t caught them doing anything yet, but she wasn’t an idiot. Zell followed  Quistis around like he was a lost puppy. It made it hard to focus on what was important, and that was finding their goddamn child.  Sasuke had gone missing on Zell’s watch, she didn’t understand how  Quistis could just forgive that. He was fifteen years old and he was out there in  Esthar somewhere alone. “Earth to Fujin. I asked you a question, y’know?”

Fujin’s blazing crimson eye snapped to look at Raijin, who was sitting in her home office with two wiggly twins climbing all over his lap. The girl child was happy, swinging off her daddy’s muscular arms and giggling, but the boy...he was quiet and expressionless and he absentmindedly toyed with his father’s necklace. It was just another thing she was pissed off about, Raijin and Seifer had been her best and only friends growing up, and Raijin had the nerve to disappear after Seifer’s murder and show back up here all of a sudden with twins she knew nothing about. Twins that had been born right under her nose. “Fuck your question.” She spat. “No, wait, I’m sorry, you only seem to be interested in fucking Xu.”

Raijin was always frightened when Fujin spoke in full  concise sentences and he swallowed hard, putting his hands over his daughter’s ears. “Not in front of Autumn,  y’know ? Soichiro doesn’t talk much, but Autumn will repeat that!” Raijin had been  devastated after Seifer’s death, and Fujin had been so preoccupied with  Quistis that she hadn’t really been emotionally available for him to confide in. Xu was...and he had fallen in love with her. He wouldn’t apologize for that. They were married and had beautiful five-year old twins. His life was finally coming back together again. “All I want is for my kids to have an education, that’s all I’m asking you for,  Fuu .” 

“There is a perfectly good Garden in Timber.” Fujin growled. “Let Commander Leonhart worry about the brats. Or does Mommy need to be around the kids to hold their hands in class?” She sneered. She was being rude, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Her feelings were beyond hurt, and all she could think about was her own son. Zell had told them he was taking  Sasuke out to train, not to take some wanton teenager to  Esthar to abort her baby. And look what had happened. Marina tore Seymour’s heart from his chest and now had possibly gotten his brother killed. She couldn’t take it. She rammed her leg hard into a nearby chair, splintering the wood as she let out an almost inhuman roar. 

Autumn, who was named after her godfather, Professor Aki, let out a small whimper and Raijin pressed a loving kiss into her hairline. Soichiro continued to stare off into space, and Fujin had to wonder if there was something wrong with the child. Then again, she thought bitterly, stupid airhead Raijin was his father. “You know what?” She finally sighed in resignation. “Why doesn’t Xu just go work for Leonhart too? She’s recently become a Sorceress, so  Quistis tells me. Timber is the place for people like that. Now get out of my sight.” 


	86. Chapter 86

Olette awoke with a harsh jolt to the sound of her mother’s deafening screams permeating the air. Her long silver hair floated behind her gracefully as she worked to get herself out of bed. She was used to a five-year-old body. Her legs were too long and her mass too heavy for her equilibrium, and she constantly threatened to topple over. She wasn’t in any hurry to reach Adel, and she took her time tottering toward her mother’s bed chambers. She wanted her mother to suffer.

Olette had just been released from lockdown. Adel and  Odine had kept her chained in the basement level, starving, for days. It was both punishment and experiment. The transfer from one body to another had not been seamless, and she seemed to have lost the enhanced Connect abilities she’d inherited from her birth mother. She was still a powerful Sorceress, and she had many talents…but her evolved form of Connect had been what made her so coveted, and Adel looked on her as a failure. She and Odine had been hopeful that the starvation would reawaken something, but so far…nothing was working. What they didn’t know, was that Olette was formulating a magic she thought the likes of the world had never seen. She had discovered she could bend small increments of time to her will…and she was not about to share that information with  _ anyone _ . No more experiments. Sorceress  Ultimecia was in charge now.

“ULTIMECIA!” Adel screeched, pleading for the child’s presence as she withered away in her bed. Ultimecia gently turned the brass door knob, peaking her head inside and marveling at the pitiful sight that toiled between the darkened bedsheets. The room smelled heavily of cooking flesh, and Adel’s already ashen grey skin was pale in the moonlight. Thick heavy burns were searing into her body, and yet there wasn’t a lick of flame to be found.

“What do you want, mother?” She snapped, hands placed arrogantly on the newfound curve of her hips. A wicked sneered curled at her mouth, and she had never noticed before that moment how much she truly enjoyed the sweet suffering of others. She wanted Adel to die.

“You will pay for your insolence child, HELP ME!”

Ultimecia leaned back coolly against the wall, glancing down at her immaculate fingernails. She knew she would never see her real family again. Her birth mother and father had escaped with their precious angels, and her sister…her best and only friend was now gone from this world. All of this was Adel’s fault. She had a lot to come to grips with, and mother dearest wasn’t going to like it. She was trying to breed the perfect Sorceress, right? Well here she was, and she would topple this sickened world, recreating it in her own flawless image. That was the only way to cleanse it of her mother’s sin. She was done being a toy. “I think not. No, you did this to yourself. Laguna Loire is dying; you can feel it. How silly you were, to let him and the good witch get away with a piece of your soul. Methinks a perfect sorceress wouldn’t be so careless.”

Adel was surprised at how grown she sounded. She supposed trauma did that to people. She gritted her teeth, and spat at  Ultimecia from her bedside. “You don’t want to know what I’ll do to you if you don’t help me.” She threatened. The part of  Ultimecia that still a small child inside flinched and she could feel emotions surfacing that she had tried to bury. 

“How am I even expected to help you? I cannot save  Laguna; I don’t even know here he is.”

“Fetch my grimoire NOW!” 

A moment or two passed between them, mother and daughter, where time seemed to stand still. As the  invisible flames grew hotter and her breath grew shallower, there was a second where Adel really thought she was going to die. Her scarlet eyes softened for a split second, pleading with  Ultimecia to have mercy on her. It was an opportunity that the child should have taken, but she chickened out.  Ultimecia was so brainwashed that she felt herself mechanically move toward the bookcase near the door before she even knew what she was doing.  _ Why am I protecting her? I hate her.  _ She thought. Though she supposed in reality what she hated most was herself. The ball was in her court, and she was doing her bidding all over again. She couldn’t look at Adel as she numbly handed her the musty old book that held all of her most powerful spells.

The Sorceress’s crispy and singeing hands clipped frantically through the yellowing pages, chanting to herself as she attempted to focus what was left of her energy on connecting with Laguna. “I  tnahc siht lleps htiw lla ym thgim , taht I eb  deraps yb elap thgilnoom .  oT anugaL ym luos si dnuob , I  paws taht  noitcennoc ot ehs ohw si dnuofnu .  enollE erioL si fo ohw I  kaeps dna a  tirips noitcennoc si won  tahw I kees.”

Ultimecia stumbled backward as the  words sept from her mother’s lips, and a hazy purple flash sparked down her body. The searing pain spreading throughout Adel’s body finally stopped and she sucked in a shaky breath. Ultimecia stared at her for several beats, a trickle of fear rolling down her spine. “What...what did you do?”

Adel let out an airy and exhausted cackle. “You’ll see soon enough. Get out of my sight before I kill you.”

Ultimecia’s bright amber eyes brightened with rage, and she immediately regretted not letting her die. She loathed her own weakness, and she promised herself that should the opportunity arise, she was going to fucking take it. “Why don’t you come over here and make me, Mother?”

The spell was actualized immediately, and  Ellone Loire was entirely unprepared. The young mother was laying in her hospital bed drenched in sweat, completely exhausted from today’s physical therapy. Seifer was at her side, holding her hand and babbling on about what he’d seen the twins do in NICU that morning. She was listening half-heartedly, her mind elsewhere as excitement bubbled in her stomach. Today she had actually felt something in her legs. She still couldn’t stand on them, not yet, but for the first time in six weeks her entire lower half wasn’t numb.  _ Maybe I’ll walk again after all.  _ She grinned to herself at the idea, and Seifer mistaking thought she was reacting to the one-sided conversation. “I know, isn’t it amazing? Vivienne is such as smart baby already, and to think she shouldn’t even be born yet!” He gushed.

“Huh?” She looked up at him to apologize for completely checking out, when all of a sudden her body felt completely alight. A thick purple miasma swirled around her and she screamed, clawing Seifer hard enough to draw blood. The pain only lasted a moment before it dulled, but it was enough that she clamored out of the bed in an attempt at escaping the thickening mist. Seifer’s eyes went wide and his skin paled, backing away in pure awe.

“Elle y-you’re…I dunno what’s happening but you’re walking!”

Ellone had been so concerned with the pain that she hadn’t noticed, and shock flooded her body. Something wasn’t right...there was a power coursing through her that wasn’t her own. But...how could she be angry? She was  _ standing _ . She wanted to hold on to her confusion, she wanted to ask why and what that purple mist had been, but she was overcome by a wave of emotion and remnants of pregnancy hormones. “O-Oh, Seifer!” She flung herself into his outstretched arms and he spun her around like she were a princess. 

“You’re so strong.” He whispered into her hair, nuzzling her gently as he buried his face into her  sweet-smelling brunette locks. She pushed back on him gently to get a good look at him, and her heart fluttered in her chest as she stood on her tip-toes to meet his lips. Seifer smirked against her mouth, rolling his tongue inside and growling playfully as he backed her up against the hospital bed. She felt so...healthy and strong all of a sudden. He couldn’t believe it. “I do love you, Elle. You know that, right? And I’m so sorry--” He whispered against her lips, cut off by her sweet laughter. 

“You have nothing to apologize for. Adel did this to both of us...but now...we are free. Together. With our children.” 

Seifer kissed her again, more roughly this time, biting at her bottom lip as she threaded her fingers through his short blonde hair. “I’ll save our girls. Even if it kills me.” He vowed, hands curling around her ass and giving it a firm squeeze. She yelped in surprise, head swimming from her sudden burst of pure energy. Her skin ached mildly as Seifer caressed her arms and his eyebrows furrowed as he bent to examine them further. “Elle, baby, you’re burned.”

“Hmm?”  Ellone’s mind was swept up in the romance of the moment, and she hadn’t noticed that thick red scars were now  spattered across her right side. “What the hell? Are you...sure they’re burns? Maybe I’m having a reaction to my medication.”

He wasn’t sure, but Seifer didn’t like it. If it  _ was  _ a reaction it was a bad one, he had never seen hives that gnarly before. “I’ll go get the nurse.” 

Ellone whimpered, grabbing Seifer by his dirty white coat and pulling him closer to her body. “No, please. I haven’t felt this good in a long time. I don’t know how long it’ll last...so...don’t leave me.” She looked up at him with her huge round doe eyes, a lost innocence dancing behind them. Her rosebud lips were parted, bruised by the force of his kisses, and he was suddenly hyper-aware that her milk-engorged breasts were pressed against him as her fingers grazed the fabric around his groin.  Ellone was tired of being left and  abandoned . She was going to cling to Seifer will all of her might. Uncle Laguna had thrown her away, Squall and  Rinoa had thrown her away, but Seifer...Seifer was going to stay and he was going to love her. She demanded it. 

Seifer was not Squall. He was not a man that had the self-control to say no to a woman that wanted him, no matter how noble his intent to protect her was. He supposed the nurse could wait a moment longer. He grunted, biting his bottom lip as he nodded to the bed. “Spread out then if you’re not going to listen.” He purred.  Ellone had him right where she wanted him and she smirked. She could still feel that other presence with her, almost like  faries lingering around her body, but she did her best to shake it off. Whatever entity it was must have blessed her  tenfold . 

“Thank you,  Yevon .” She whispered, earning a sassy smirk from her lover as he tugged at the buttons on her blouse. 

“My name  ain’t Yevon , but...if a pretty woman wants to think me a god I won’t complain.” He snarked. 

Ellone giggled and laid down on the bed with a coy expression. “My hero!” 

For the moment, they were happy, as Seifer  clamored on top of her and shrugged off his long coat. Neither of them had any idea that the blessing they had received was truly more curse than they deserved. Adel’s energy may have provided  Ellone with the strength her body needed to stand, but it was not without a great cost. They were bound as Laguna was released from his promise. She had transferred the spell. The Sorceress sat up in her bed, grinning from ear to ear as she recovered from Laguna’s near-death experience. 

“ Ultimecia , my love, pack your belongings. I can feel  Ellone’s life in my veins. I think we can track her.” 

Ultimecia’s lips folded downward, and she tore her gaze from her mother’s face. Adel had tasked her with hunting her birth family, but it was the very last thing she wanted. She wanted her parents to rule at her side when she ripped the face off of humanity. She wanted to shackle their love to her, the worship that parents were supposed to have for their children. Afterall, the perfect Sorceress required loving servants, did she not? She wasn’t going to let Adel hurt them anymore. Adel wouldn’t see anything she had planned coming. Not for a mile. The girl smiled. “Excellent, when do we start?” 


	87. Chapter 87

Irvine growled as Axel’s fist bludgeoned his face for the umpteenth time. Snow  Tilmitt was at his side, barely  conscious , and all the instructor could think about was his sweet  niece .  _ Someone has to save Julie.  _ “When I get out of these restraints,” He growled, spitting blood from his mouth as his cerulean eyes stared his captor down. “I’m going to feed you your own eyeballs.” 

Axel’s laugh was imbittered, and he folded his arms across his chest as a firm scowl painted his aging face. “I never have liked you,  Kinneas . My  Selphie is far too good to be throwing her life away with a dirty mercenary who protects the Sorceress.” 

_ Protects the Sorceress? What Sorceress? Garden was the  _ _ organization _ _ that destroyed both Adel  _ and  _ Ultimecia _ _ !  _ “You can’t be talking about Julia Leonhart. She’s a baby for fucks sake Axel, no matter what her heritage does or does not make her. Your youngest is a Sorceress too, if you haven’t noticed.”

Axel’s expression was pinched, and he paced back and forth for a moment before he grabbed a dagger off the  table adjacent to him and approached his wife. “Yes, and I left her to rot at  Balamb Garden for that very purpose. She wouldn’t exist if it weren’t for Julia’s meddling father, saving Snow when I left her and the unborn child for dead in the  Trabian wilderness. Snow was not a Sorceress when I married her...and when she became one, I did what I had to.”

“W-What? You mean you weren’t coming back for us after you lost control of the car? You were going to let me give birth in the ice and snow and freeze or bleed to death?” Snow whimpered, fears filling her light brown eyes as she struggled to remain awake. Snow had done nothing with her powers but aid the injured at  Sanctuary Heartilly . She had been taking care of Cid Kramer for years. How was anything she had ever done worthy of such a fate?

Axel trailed the knife along her thighs before pressing it firmly to her throat. His hands crept up her dress, and Irvine jerked his chair over with his body. “Don’t you touch her you sick fuck!” The chair slammed into Axel’s body, and he jammed his boot into Irvine’s face hard in  retaliation . His lips busted, mouth filling with blood, though it was nothing compared to the pain that radiated down his back from his festering gunshot wound.

“You knew who I was when you married me, don’t play innocent. I killed  Selphie’s mother for hiding her powers from me, and the state took my precious daughters away from me because of it. I assumed for so long that they had been a causality of the Sorceress War since I couldn’t track them down, as so many children were in those days. You were sympathetic to my plight. What has changed now? The fact that it’s suddenly you who has the power of Hyne flowing through her veins? What a hypocrite.” Axel sneered, staring down his nose at the woman he once claimed to love. Snow Heartilly had never been a saint. She was a spoiled little girl with a self-righteous attitude, but this was more karma than any were deserving of. 

Snow let out a sob, her thin hands covering her face as she was swallowed by shame. It was true. When she had first met  Axel she was maybe a little older than  Rinoa had been when she’d had Julia. He was twenty years her senior, and was being held on bail for the murder of  Selphie’s mother,  Kohaku .  Kohaku had been crucified on a large wooden board that resided outside the family home, nailed and left as a sacrifice for Hyne. The  Orderless was just a pipe dream in those days, barely off the ground, but Axel and Oryx had been close in their youth. He was one of the first  constituents to join the cult. Axel had always told her that what happened to  Kohaku was a war crime, something he’d been forced to do by the  Galbadians to protect his small daughters from sorcery. She had used her family’s extensive wealth to pay his bond. They had been together ever since. “I never did ask you.” She said weakly. “What makes you so sure your precious  Selphie and her sister didn’t inherit their mother’s powers?”

“Shut your whore mouth! My Selphie is clean!” He lashed out in his rage, plunging the knife deep into Snow’s belly. She shrieked, and Axel snarled as he jerked the blade all the way down and through her abdomen. Her internal organs spilled out and all over the table as the light left her eyes, and Irvine had to steel himself not to vomit. He had lived in the Garden almost his entire life, and he had never witnessed something that brutal. 

Irvine didn’t know what to make of this new information.  Selphie had never outright admitted to being a Sorceress, but Irvine wasn’t stupid either. Her limit break drew from magic that went beyond what any of them stocked, and she wasn’t a blue mage. He had never confronted her about it because it wasn’t something that bothered him, and  furthermore it was a dangerous thing to know about another person. The last thing Irvine wanted was for his baby to get hurt. He adored  Selphie . He was not above murdering her father if it meant that that  secret never left this room. And. ..what was this about a sister? He tried his best to wrestle out of his  constraints while Axel was distracted, but the point was moot. He had barely freed one swelling and  lacerated wrist before he was jerked up by the length of his ponytail. 

“Where the fuck  do you think you’re going,  SeeD ?”

Irvine struggled to laugh through the pain. “I a- ain't even a  SeeD . I never was. Try a-again you bastard.” Axel brought his leg up swiftly, his knee grinding into Irvine’s groin as he dangled from his meaty fist. 

“You’ll never see my daughter ever again. Say hello to her mother for me.” Axel pulled the knife back and jerked it forward, only for his body to suddenly be propelled to the ground. Irvine and the knife went flying and a voice he adored more than anything filled the room with a hot, angry energy. 

“Get your filthy hands off my  fiancé !”  Selphie’s nunchaku swung wildly though their air, and she brought them down on her father’s body hard. The thick metal sliced and whipped his legs, and rolled to look at her, completely bewildered that the child he had convinced himself he was building a  relationship with would assault him.

“B-Baby girl, look at Daddy, why would you--”

Selphie let out a primal scream, tears rolling down her face as she thrust her weapon up and down his back repeatedly, cracking every bone in his ribs. “YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!” It was evident to Irvine that  Selphie had heard a lot more than they had known she was present for, and he watched with sad eyes as she shattered into a thousand pieces. “How could someone who created my little sister be so CRUEL?!” She cracked her nunchaku again, coiling it around his arm and jerking it back with a loud wet snap. 

“ Selphie , baby, you’re  gonna kill him.” Irvine said gently, his eyes full of tears as he watched her come unglued. He had never seen  Selphie like this. She could be violent and a little scary sometimes, but this was something else entirely. It was as if she couldn’t hear him, and she was only more enraged as her father began to cry. 

“You do not get to be sad.” She admonished, cracking the nunchaku against the base of his skull. His mouth foamed a little and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, but she wasn’t finished with him yet. She climbed onto his back, placing the weapon on either side of his neck and pulling back with all her might. His body flailed and struggled as his entire face turned purple from the lack of oxygen, and she growled inhumanly as she felt his neck give way and his head broke away from his spine. He was dead instantly, and she kicked him one more time for good measure as she stood to collect her lover. “Irvy!” 

Selphie was a puddle of tears as she pried the restraints from Irvine’s wrists, and she melted face first into his chest. He hoisted her up into his arms immediately, shushing her and nibbling on her jawline as he ran his fingers  soothingly through her hair. “It’s okay my baby. I’m right here.” 

“ Irvy you’re bleeding.” She wept, examining his gunshot wound carefully as she curled against his body. Irvine didn’t give a shit that he was wounded. He wasn’t losing to much blood as far as he could tell, and the only thing in the world that he wanted was to somehow make this better for her. They had just orphaned her little sister, and she had just found out the man that was parading around as some loving father had murdered her mother. “W-What sister did he mean?  Rikku is m-my only sister...right?”

Irvine sighed and placed a kiss to her forehead, rubbing her shoulders gently as he did so. “I don’t know, love. Why don’t we ask Matron about it when we get out of here, okay? Sanctuary  Heartilly isn’t far.” Irvine didn’t know  Dollet very well, he hadn’t explored it as thoroughly as some of his peers, but he was sure he could find it. They just had to rescue Julia first. “They’re keeping Julie in the cellar, we’ve got to get to her first, and then I promise--”

Selphie shook her head. “No. Squall is the one who called in backup, he already came and got her. He and  Rinoa are waiting for us at the Sanctuary.” Irvine’s body flooded with relief, and he let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. “Okay, good. Then let’s just take this one step at a time, and go see our friends, okay? We will worry about what happened in this building on a later date. I’m taking care of you first.”

“You’re too good to me.”  Selphie whispered numbly, green eyes staring into space in a way that frightened her  fiancé . “I should be the one taking care of you. I don’t have a scratch on me and you’ve been shot.” 

Irvine rolled his eyes and flipped his long brown hair back like it was nothing. “Gun shots  ain’t nothing to a sharpshooter, babe. I’m made of steel.” 

Selphie couldn’t even laugh, but she faked a peppy smile. “You’re full of shit.”

Irvine winked at her. “I’d say that’s why my eyes are brown...but...they aren’t. Maybe  Rinoa is full of enough shit for all of us, huh? She’s  gotta be packing a load of crazy in that noggin if she’s willing to put up with Squall  every day .” He was trying to make her laugh and lighten the atmosphere, but it just wasn’t working. He sighed once more, pressing a tender kiss to her lips and sliding his hat off to put on her head. “Let’s get you out of here.”

Selphie nodded, mechanically slipping from his embrace and heading for the door. She took one last look at her father and step mother from over her shoulder, drinking in the small massacre. She had dreamed of her parents her entire life, and now she wished she had never known a single thing about them. She supposed the grass was always greener. She wondered if Squall’s life had been better too, back when he was still an orphan. She silently prayed that Laguna had been far kinder to him than Axel had been to any of them. She threw her arm back, waiting to feel Irvine’s fingers  entwine with her own before they walked hand-in-hand into their future, and away from a terrible past.  _ _


	88. Chapter 88

Balamb Garden was in the middle of winter break, and so Fujin and Quistis had been living in their regular home, which resided in the heart of Dollet, where Quistis’s adoptive family was from. Their small residence was not far from the hospital where Marina was recovering from both her overdose and her miscarriage, so Zell was slightly worried as Quistis drug him around the side of the house, that Seymour would come home and witness something he in no way needed to see.

Quistis had taken Zell around to the side of the house that was not visible from Fujin’s office window, and she had sunk into the wet grass to sit comfortably on her knees. Her nerves were wrecked worrying about her youngest son, and she desperately needed to blow off a little steam before she faced her wife. Fujin hadn’t touched her in months, and Zell was in no place to argue with her, as guilty as he felt about being the reason Sasuke was missing. Moreover, Zell was coming to grips with the fact that he was falling in love with the blonde, whose mouth was now wrapped firmly around his aching manhood. “Q-Quistis…”

Zell threaded his fingers in her long silky locks, pushing her head down on him roughly as a low moan escaped his lips. She didn’t gag around him, sucking him to the back of her throat and practically vibrating with pleasure. She had missed this. “Quistis, I love you. I know you don’t want to hear that from me, but it’s the truth. And I can see that you love me to—o-oh!” He felt her teeth graze over his sensitive skin, and he couldn’t cold it any longer. Zell came inside her mouth hard, but every ounce of pleasure he was riding skidded to a halt as his bright blue eyes relaxed from being squeezed shut.

Fujin was standing in the yard, face as beet red as her eyes as she stalked toward them. Zell very gently pulled Quistis off him, face frozen with terror as his friend’s wife reached between the couple and roughly grabbed Zell by his penis. Zell yelped, hissing in pain as the woman tugged him firmly by his appendage in the direction of their back door. “Both of you inside my office. NOW!”

“Fujin stop, you’re going to hurt him!” Quistis shrieked as they stormed into the office, wiping dried cum from the corners of her mouth as her wife released Zell’s member and spun around to face her. Quistis flinched, she had never seen that amount of hurt flood Fujin’s face before. Fujin was made of steel, she never ever cried, but tears were budding in the corners of her eyes.

“Oh, I’m going to hurt him am I? Never you mind how badly you’ve both hurt  _ me! _ ”

Zell stuffed himself back inside his pants and put his hands up in the air, wide blue eyes full of terror. The last thing he had ever wanted was to come between their marriage like this. He didn’t want to be a homewrecker. He should never have allowed himself to feel the love that stung in the center of his chest. It wasn’t worth what was going to happen to this family. Zell was curious as to what Raijin was doing there, but the former Cadet awkwardly lifted his twins into his arms and excused himself as the altercation got physical. Fujin was blind with rage, and she shoved Quistis back against the wall hard.

Quistis’s whole body, belly and all, whipped and rippled as her back let out a resonating slap against the plaster, and Fujin got within an inch of her face. “Our son is missing because of your idiot friend, and you have the nerve to invite him to the house we built our family in and deflower him? PRACTICALLY IN FRONT OF ME?!”

Pure unbridled anger rose in Zell’s chest, and he trembled as he jerked back on Fujin’s shoulder. He understood that she was hurt, but she was not going to put her hands on Quistis or his daughter. The paperwork wasn’t finalized yet, so for the moment, Zell was still Garnet’s dad, and nothing was about to happen to that baby. “Stop!”

Fujin hauled herself around and decked Zell, knocking a tooth loose as her fist shot his body harshly toward the cherrywood floor. Quistis reached for him, letting out a harsh sob as her free hand cupped her suddenly aching abdomen. “Fujin please…I’m sorry—don’t blame Zell this is all my fault. He was hurting from what Lisa had done to him, and I…Fujin you’ve been avoiding me ever since we found out the insemination was a success. Don’t even pretend you haven’t. I love you so much, but I miss my wife, and I miss the pure love that our marriage was built on a-and I…Zell, I’m so sorry. I feel like I used you. But these feelings I have a-are—”

“Shut the fuck up, Quistis.” Fujin hissed. “I don’t want to hear your excuses and I certainly don’t want to hear any confession of love you’re about to spew for this pathetic excuse of a SeeD. Listen to me I’m…I can’t forgive this. Do whatever you want with Zell, but I want you packed up and out of his house by the time I return from Esthar. I’m going to go save my son, not that you ever cared he was gone.” Tears streamed hot and thick down Fujin’s cheeks as she stormed out of the house, kicking Zell hard in his ribs on her way to the door. One of them cracked, and Zell let out a loud groan.

Quistis knelt to come to his aid, grunting as a sharp stabbing pain shot down her back and a trickle of fluid slid down her thighs. “O-Ouch.” She ignored it, pulling Zell’s head into her lap and tugging the cap off a potion. Zell refused it, burying the pain he was in and forcing himself to his feet. Quistis was the one that ought to take it, she was pregnant, and there was no telling what damage the force behind that shove had caused.

“Quisty…did you mean what you were about to say?” He panted gently, biting his lip hard as he forced himself to stand upright.  _ Quit being a baby, Zell, you’ve suffered a lot worse than a fractured rib.  _ He reached to gently caress her face and she nuzzled into the palm of his hand.

“Is it wrong of me to be in love with you both?” She whispered, choking on a sob as she leaned forward slightly in an attempt to ease the pain that was now radiating from her back to the front of her tummy.

To her surprise, Zell’s expression remained gentle and a loving smile curled at the corners of his mouth. He was just thankful to be loved by her at all, and she didn’t in any way deserve that. “No. How could you not love Fujin? You’ve been married for—Quistis? Baby look at me, what’s wrong.”

Quistis blew a firm sigh from her nose and pressed both hands to her abdomen as she doubled over. Fear gripped at her insides, knowing this was too early. “Zell, my water broke.” Panic tore through Zell immediately, and  Quistis had never seen him respond to something so...tenderly before. Zell was an impassioned man, and often over excited, this was a side of him that he didn’t show just anyone. He very gently rubbed her abdomen and then cradled the sides of her face as he pressed his forehead against her own.

“I’m going to take care of you. Don’t you worry about anything. It’s you, me, and Garnet right now, okay? Don’t worry about anything else.”  Quistis blushed deeply, and she might have been moved to tears had her daughter’s small body not distracted her with another intense contraction. 

She whimpered when she spoke, and Zell knew she had to be in pain.  Quistis’s pain tolerance was pretty high. “Zell...” He didn’t need to hear another word. Zell scooped  Quistis into his arms, unoffended by the wetness that continued to leak out all over him.

“Our baby had a lotta bathwater to swim around in, huh? Wow...it’s kinda...warm.” 

“Zell shut up.”  Quistis snapped, earning a lighthearted chuckle from the man she loved. He was just being himself and trying to lighten a tense moment, but she was in pain, and it didn’t bring her heart joy that he so lovingly called Garnet their baby. That wasn’t what she was. She was hers and Fujin’s at best, and Fujin’s and Zell’s at worst. There was no them in this, no matter how badly a part of her wanted to be with him. And yet...here he was, and here Fujin wasn’t. He was being so good to her. 

Zell ran out into the garage to clamor into the car, his blood running cold as he realized that Fujin had already left, and she’d taken their only vehicle with her. “Goddamn it.” He swore, tearing from the garage and breaking into a sprint. He’d carry her to the hospital then, nothing was going to happen to his  Quisty . He fumbled for his phone, dialing  Rinoa’s number frantically. “Noa, sweetheart I know you’re in  Dollet . I need you to come to  Quistis’s house right now, you’ll see us in the road, okay? Don’t ask questions I can’t talk, but it’s an emergency.” He didn’t give Rinoa a moment to respond, hanging up as Quistis let out an ear spilling screech. 

“Zell! Put me down, you need to put me down right now!”  Quistis clawed at his arms, and his bright blue eyes were terrified as he looked down at her. Was he hurting her somehow? Holding her too tight? Running too quickly? They were in the middle of the road, he couldn’t just--“ Ngh ...NOW!”

Zell skidded to a stop, dropping to his knees in the grass just off the road and allowing her to climb from his embrace. She was panting heavily, and Zell could tell something wasn’t right. This was all happening so  quickly; her water had  _ just  _ broken. He thought labor was supposed to take hours.  Quistis dug her hands into the earth like a feral cat, groaning loudly as she rocked back and forth on her knees. “B-Baby, I need you to take my underwear off, okay?” 

Quistis’s shaking hands hiked her skirt up as best she could, and when Zell pulled her soaked panties down her  thighs he almost lost  consciousness . Her folds were already gaping open, and he could see a small sliver of blonde hair. He bent between her legs, pressing a tender kiss to the almost non- existent piece of his daughter’s head that shown through.  Quistis shuddered at the odd sensation, and she gasped as she was slammed with another contraction. “ Quisty , I know she’s coming, but...can’t  ya hold off just a little longer? Noa is on her way.” 

“DOES IT FUCKING LOOK LIKE I CAN—UGH, ZELL PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP!”  Quistis wallowed in agony in the grass, pushing with all her might as more of her daughter’s head broke through her opening. Zell didn’t know what to do. He knew in reality there was nothing that could be done to ease her suffering until the baby was out, and he gingerly wedged his fingers into the creases of her vagina. 

“Breathe,  Quisty . I’m right here. Breathe and. ..uh ...push?” He massaged her hole, stretching it open with his hands gently to help as another big push brought the child into a crowning position. It was about that time that  Rinoa jerked Squall’s car off the road and ran to their side, clasping her hands over her mouth as her friend belted out another shrill cry. “ Rinoa g-get me a towel please, she’s coming out, she’s coming out!” 

Rinoa grabbed an armful of dry towels from her backseat, a bottle of hot water, and some scissors and made her way back over to  Quistis as Garnet’s head popped all the way out. She looked chunky for a baby ten weeks early, and both Noa and Zell watched in a quiet awe as a relatively plump little body slid out of  Quistis and into Zell’s  outstretched arms. The baby wailed in his arms, and at that moment Zell had never been in love with anything the way he was in love with that little girl. “I can’t do this.” He whispered as he doted on her little face. “I can’t sign you away.” 


	89. Chapter 89

Rinoa had flown from the house like a bat out of hell to go assist Zell and  Quistis , and that left Squall to his uncomfortable conversation with his father, and  Edea watching a very upset Julia. Before her mother had left to tend to the emergency, the child had inquired after Angelo, who had not  returned with her parents. The news that the animal had died was soul crushing for the already traumatized five-year-old, and  Edea was not properly equipped to handle the melt down. It had been two decades since she had raised a child. 

Julia was laying in the floor, chucky little legs kicking wildly as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her round face was scrunched and turned purple, and she beat her tiny fists on the hardwood floor as she wailed. “I want my mommy! Make Mommy bring Angelo BACK! She’s a sorceress, she can do ANYTHING!”

Edea winced at a slight pain in her abdomen, and she rubbed her belly as  Lissa rolled around in there happily. “Julia, I know you don’t know me very well, but I need you to calm down, sweetheart. You’re a little old for a tantrum, you parents will get you another dog, I’m sure.” 

“I DON’T WANT ANOTHER DOG I WANT ANGELO!” 

_ A little old for a tantrum? My child was almost fileted, where the fuck  _ _ do _ _ you get off?  _ Squall thought angrily, though he didn’t bother responding through the closed door as he sat Laguna down for a chat. Comforting his baby would have to wait a moment, there were a few things he needed his father to hear. “Dad, you know that I love you. Right?”

Laguna was caught off guard. Sure, on some  subconscious level he knew that was the truth, but Squall had never said it out loud before. A goofy smile plastered his lips, though he knew he was in for it. Squall was preparing to yell at him. He chuckled. “I do now.” 

Squall opened his mouth to retort when Julia’s screaming got louder. She was chanting her mother’s name, and her poor little lungs were struggling as she choked on her own sobs. She was going to start wheezing if she didn’t calm down soon, and the father in Squall just couldn’t take it. That was his baby. “Excuse me.” Squall disappeared for a moment,  reemerging with his daughter wrapped around him like a spider monkey. Squall shushed her and ran his fingers through her long hair, bouncing her in his arms as she quieted and buried her little face into the crook of his neck. Julie was just going to have to hear this. “I made a promise to my daughter, and you’re going to have to accept it. I’m sorry.”

Laguna was immediately confused. He figured Squall was going to yell at him about the baby, what was this about a promise? Laguna hadn’t really had the time to apologize to Squall, not really. The last time they had had a real conversation he had accused him of being a bad father, which hadn’t been fair. And now with his  indiscretions with  Edea were coming to light and he...he didn’t want his relationship with his boy to crumble. Whatever this promise was, Laguna promised himself he’d keep his composure. He couldn’t lose his cool. That was, of course, before he heard what the promise was. 

It was awkwardly silent for a few moments as Squall took in the sweet sound of his daughter’s even breathing. It warmed his whole heart that he hadn’t even had to say anything to her, his embrace alone was enough to comfort his child. It made him feel like he was doing something right. “Dad, I. ..I want to take over as Julia’s Knight. Effective immediately. That isn’t the promise, but I want to get that out of the way first. I appreciate everything you’ve done for my daughter, but her safety is really my concern, and now that you’ve got your own potential Sorceress on her way, you have more important things to think about. Are we clear?” Squall’s tone was gentle, but Laguna could read between the lines. This was happening because Julia had almost died on his watch. 

Laguna’s green eyes dimmed and he chewed the inside of his cheek. The writing was on the wall. Laguna had completely failed at being a Knight, from the beginning. He was old, and tired. Who even knew if he was going to be around long enough to watch her grow up at the rate things were  going. He wanted to cry, but he understood. Squall had been hesitant in the beginning to allow him to be her Knight in the first place. Julia was his firstborn child, and Laguna had ignored that and been selfish. He couldn’t blame Squall for wanting to take that right back. His voice was small when he spoke, and he couldn’t look at his son. “...and the promise?”

That was the part of the discussion Squall was dreading most, and he frowned deeply. Laguna wished he wouldn’t. He was going to get wrinkles early if he didn’t knock it off. “Julie and I had a little chat.  Apparently, Brielle mentioned that Garden’s purpose is to hunt the Sorceress, and that really hurt her. She doesn’t want me to be part of something that could ever hurt her or her people, and I agree with her. I can’t control what  Balamb Garden does, but from here on out Timber Garden’s purpose is to protect the Sorceress. ALL Sorceresses. Timber’s boarders are going to close, refugee Sorceresses fleeing the war in  Esthar and  Trabia will be the only ones granted  asylum . It’s the next logical step in ending the  Orderless .”

Laguna just about stepped clean from his skin. “And you’re taking advice from a baby?! Squall you practically killed  Ultimecia with your bare hands, you of all people know what is at stake when Sorceress’s get out of hand! You can’t turn a blind eye to that just because your  five-year-old whined about it!” 

Squall’s expression hardened considerably and he pressed his lips into a firm line. “No, you fool, you didn’t let me finish. It would be irresponsible to ignore that Sorceresses like  Ultimecia and Adel exist, but they are not the norm. Magic will be  policed; we will set up a task force and precautionary measures as best we can. Evil Sorceresses will be dealt with, no one is saying they won’t be. But I’m not allowing the good Sorceresses of the world to be preyed upon any longer. They will not be second-hand citizens, Laguna, not in  _ my  _ country.” 

“You mean your wife’s country.” Laguna hissed. “What does  Rinoa have to say about all this? You don’t get to make decisions for her.” 

“I’m not trying to.  Rinoa and I are of one mind. We withdrew from the war for a multitude of reasons. I. ..have a sneaking  suspicion our doing so is what caused a retaliation against you and Jules. We  _ will  _ make Timber safe. I cannot afford to be careless. Especially not now that...” Squall trailed off. He wasn’t sure he should say anything about the pregnancy in front of Julia. That was a conversation  Rinoa needed to be present for. Laguna mistook his concern for the child nestled within his wife’s womb as concern for Matron, and he cracked a smile. 

“ So you do care about your sister.” That seemed to lighten the anger that was swirling behind his jade green eyes, if only a little. “Son, I want you to listen to me. I threw away a good life in  Winhill with you and Elle and your mother, fighting a monster of a Sorceress. I sacrificed everything that was good about my life to take Adel down. We need Garden out there fighting to make sure that no Sorceress ever has that kind of power again.” 

The argument was circulatory and it grated on Squall’s nerves. Laguna wasn’t listening to him. He was so hung up on the atrocities that happened during the Sorceress War that he wasn’t stopping to realize how little he actually changed. Adel was still committing  atrocities; he had no idea what she’d been doing to  Ellone all this time. Squall hadn’t had the heart to tell him yet. And even before Adel’s resurrection,  Ultimecia had attempted to compress all of time and space into one singularity. This wasn’t an issue that was going to completely go away, with or without Garden on standby. You couldn’t commit genocide to prevent a few bad apples from rising to power. Even if it weren’t morally  abhorrent , look at the  Orderless . They had been trying to purge Sorceresses for years, but all it did was create more. Kill one Sorceress and her power jumps into the body of the nearest viable candidate. This was just as much a fight to protect women as it was to protect magic. The people Squall loved most happened to be women, and for all he knew, Piper could be a woman too. “Dad, I’m only going to say this once. I will put every law and policy that I can in place to properly defend the country from Sorceresses that abuse their gifts. But I will be damned if I sit here and watch as women are torn from their  families , brutalized and murdered, to make other people sleep sounder at night. Most Sorceresses don’t ask to be what they are. If you have an issue with that, then you aren’t half the man I thought my father was.”

Laguna understood the semantics, but that had never been what Garden was about. Garden didn’t hunt  Sorceresses; they just killed the ones that needed to be eliminated. Squall had to know  that; he’d lived in the Garden system his entire life. Then again, he supposed it was really Garden’s lack of care for the plight of the good Sorceresses that was truly bothering his son. It was true that very little had ever been done—by anyone—to protect those  imbued with the power of Hyne. He sighed and he opened his mouth to speak, but Julia didn’t allow it as she piped up from within her father’s arms. “Papa? Mommy and I. ..are witches. If we ever did anything bad, Daddy would have  to..,would have to...” Her voice quivered, and Squall shushed her gently. 

“No, baby. Daddy will never let that happen. Over my cold dead body would I  _ ever  _ lay a hand on you or your mother.” Squall vowed, making hard eye contact with his father as he spoke. He had promised  Rinoa at the orphanage all those years ago, to be her Knight no matter who was her enemy, and he intended to keep that promise. The fact of the matter was, if  Rinoa ever became an evil Sorceress, Squall knew he wouldn’t have the strength to kill her. Garden would have to kill him first. He would die protecting them both. He refused to be the shitty excuse for a Knight that Cid was. “Do you know why I married  Rinoa , Laguna? I love her, and I would have married her anyway, no matter what, but we married early because I vowed to protect her. Matron told me it would be easier to keep the Sorceress Memorial from ripping her away from me if she was my wife. You have no idea the kind of fear that gripped me when  Esthar almost took her away from me forever. Julia is your grandchild. Don't you care anything about protecting her?”

That wasn’t fair. Laguna didn’t know what to say, but he didn’t have to say a word.  Edea had been eavesdropping in the doorway for some time, and her face was twisted in a rage Squall had never seen amid her gentle features. Garden had been her own creation, and through being  possessed by  Ultimecia before, she knew exactly what was at stake when Sorceresses went rogue. She considered herself very fortunate to no longer be one. It was true that she had never agreed with the Sorceress Memorial or their treatment of mages like  Rinoa , which is why she was happy to run Sanctuary  Heartilly . But it was also true that she found Garden’s intervention to be wholly necessary. “Now wait just a minute--”

Edea was cut off by her own deep moan as she leaned forward, clutching at her middle. The air was practically knocked out of her, and she hissed at the intense pain that wrapped around her enormous belly. Laguna flocked to her side, his dark brows furrowing as he massaged her rock-hard abdomen. “Edie? Baby?” 

A small gush of water spattered the floor between her legs, and Squall went pale as his daughter’s bubbly voice broke through the tense atmosphere. “Daddy...why did Papa’s new girlfriend pee all over the floor?” 


	90. Chapter 90

Rinoa was pacing back and forth, eyes bloodshot from crying as she frantically spoke to her husband on the phone. Squall was on his way to the hospital with Matron, and Rinoa and Zell were clinging to one another in the waiting room. “Just please hurry, okay. Hopefully we can wait in the same area. I love you, baby. Be safe.” Rinoa jammed her cellphone back into her pocket, trembling around Zell’s body as he held him tight against her bosom. He was sobbing, and both of their nerves were fried. Garnet had stopped breathing before the paramedics had arrived, and they worked on her all the way to hospital. Quistis wasn’t in the best shape either, and neither friend was allowed back to see her.

Zell had never wanted to die more than he did in that moment. His head was pressed firmly against his new godchild, who he’d found out about moments ago, and he felt guilty that he hadn’t seen Squall and Rinoa in several long months. What kind of friend was he? The kind who destroys marriages apparently. He frowned as he sucked in a sharp gasp for air, crumbling as Rinoa gently ran her fingers through his short blonde hair. He knew what he had done with Quistis was beyond wrong. Ma and Pa had raised him better than this. And now…his child was in there fighting for her life, and that was his fault too. The doctor said Quistis had been suffering from unmedicated gestational diabetes. He had told Fujin repeatedly that Dr. Kadowaki didn’t have the testing equipment necessary to be Quistis’s primary care doctor during the pregnancy, but she had refused, and Zell hadn’t fought her on it. He didn’t think he had the right, since he wasn’t going to be this child’s parent. Now…he wished he had fought tooth and nail for the child growing inside of his friend.

If Garnet had been full term, she’d have been over nine pounds. His little chunker was already six pounds and seven ounces, and she was ten weeks early. He had no idea whether or not the excessive birth weight had caused her to stop breathing or if it was something else, but he hated himself just the same. Rinoa’s voice broke his self-loathing for only a moment, and he relished in how maternal and soft her voice sounded. Julie was a lucky little girl. “I know you’ve been stalking the mixed martial arts teaching position we have open back in Timber right now. Listen to me, Zell, I want you to take it. You don’t need to be around Quistis and Fujin anymore, this is…this is out of hand, this is a marriage that is falling apart.”

Rinoa wasn’t judging him, she knew his heart was confused. Zell was a good man, and she felt like Quistis was using him. It made Rinoa sick. Out of all Squall’s friends, it had only ever been Quistis that she didn’t completely trust. Most of that was because an undercurrent of jealousy stained their friendship on Quistis’s end for a long time, before she finally had fallen in love with Fujin. If you could even call it that anymore. What Rinoa wouldn’t have given to be a fly in the wall in that hospital room right now. Fujin, as her spouse, was the only one allowed contact with Quistis right now.

Quistis was in bad condition, but she was alert. The nurses were trying to keep her away from any news surrounding her daughter’s health, but she wasn’t deaf. She’d heard them whispering. If Garnet hadn’t come when she did, she’d have been stillborn. On top of the complications from the diabetic pregnancy, Garnet was anemic. It was a deadly combination. If she didn’t get a blood transfusion soon, she wasn’t going to live. Quistis wanted to die in her place. She was the one who deserved this, not her innocent baby. The conversation she was having on the phone with her wife was unbearable, and part of her wished they’d never even conceived this child. Garnet shouldn’t have to live in the center of this drama. “F-Fujin…if I could take this all back I—”

“Don’t. Please don’t apologize. Quistis…I…pushed you away after we conceived Garnet. Our sons were practically teenagers when we adopted them, not too much younger than we were. That was simple. But…a baby? I wasn’t ready for that, and I didn’t tell you, and that was irresponsible. I neglected you, and it pushed you into someone else’s arms and almost killed our daughter. It…still might kill her. Fuck.” Fujin swore, sniffling hard as she choked on her words. Quistis could practically see her sweet face brimming with tears, and she wanted to kiss them away so badly.

“I love him…Fujin. I really do. But I love you too, and I’m s-so sorry, I don’t know what to do.” The sob that tore from Quistis’s lungs broke Fujin’s heart into halves. She couldn’t believe she had put her hands on her, no matter what she had done with Zell. There was nothing Quistis could say that would make her stop loving her, Zell or no Zell.

Quistis was always going to be Fujin’s canary, and if that had to involve the biological father of their child then so be it. Fujin had made this bed, and she was determined it would be she who lay in it. She was done punishing  Quistis for the child that she’d never been honest about not wanting. At least not wanting yet.  Quistis had come up with the idea and Fujin had ran with it, in an attempt at making her happy. Now look what it had wrought. “If he’s okay with it,” She whispered. “I would allow an open relationship between the three of us. Anything to fix this, baby, I’ll do absolutely anything.” 

Quistis couldn’t help but smile hopefully as she gripped the phone to her face. “And you won’t...you won’t hit me? Or Garnet?” The shove wasn’t...the only time Fujin had gotten a little violent. It was the first instance of Fujin laying hands on her physically, but she had always been full of rage. She would throw things and punch holes in the drywall from time to time when she was frustrated or drunk. Seymour and  Sasuke were old enough that they didn’t really get into trouble, and it had never once been directed at them. But part of  Quistis was afraid for Garnet sometimes. There was a first time for everything. There was a heavy silence on the other end, and panic tore through  Quistis . “ Fuu , I’m not accusing you of anything. I just get a little  concerned sometimes, when you’re mad.”

There was an undercurrent of a threat behind  Quistis’s voice as she spoke. Her new instincts as a mother were kicking in, and she knew it would get ugly if Fujin ever directed her anger at the baby. Garnet had been alive for maybe an hour, and  Quistis already knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she could and would kill for her. She flinched a little at the tone her wife carried when she finally spoke, but she was also relieved. “When have I ever--” Fujin’s tone started out angry but it fizzled out. She just wanted  Quistis to forgive her and for their life to go back to the way it had been before. She wanted her happy marriage back. “...no, it’s fine, I’m sorry. Of course not. Talk things over with Zell, and I’ll be back to sign the birth certificate as soon as I find our boy. I love you.” 

Meanwhile, Squall and Julia had finally joined  Rinoa and Zell in the waiting room as Laguna was ushered back into labor and delivery with  Edea . This was Laguna’s third child f you counted  Ellone as his daughter—which he did—and yet the closest he had come to doing this was when his granddaughter was born. He didn’t know what to do, and his throat felt like it was swelling closed as he wheeled his laboring girlfriend into her room. An overly cheery nurse congratulated the couple and bent down to talk to  Edea as if she were a child. “Aww! Do we have a birth plan Mrs. Loire?”

“I’m not his wife.”  Edea bit back bitterly. She was nowhere  close; she had politely rejected Laguna’s ridiculous proposal. He didn’t get to just use a lame leg cramp as an excuse to pop the question. “I was scheduled for a C-Section on the 31 st .” 

_ She was scheduled for a  _ _ wh _ _ -what?  _ Laguna thought he was going to pass out. They were going to cut her open? No, no, no. “Baby I don’t think--”

“Laguna I’m fifty years old, this is already danger—ugh!”  Edea fought with all her strength not to push, and she almost kicked the nurse who was kneeling down too close to her body. “GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME BEFORE I KILL HIM!” 

Squall could hear his Matron screaming from the hallway, and he was pacing back and forth rapidly with Julia still firmly in his arms. What if something went wrong? What if she died? What if he lost the only biological  sibling he’d ever had a mere afternoon after learning of her existence? Julia’s little fingers petted her daddy’s hair, attempting to sooth herself, but it just wasn’t the same as mommy’s. “Daddy, walk closer to Mommy.” She whispered, barely audible as she sucked the thumb of her free hand. Squall had long since learned to translate her perfect little babble, and he walked numbly over to his wife so Julie could grab for a strand of her silky hair to rub. 

“Are alright my little love?”  Rinoa asked gently, watching her with a tenderness that could have warmed the arctic. Julia whimpered a little and gave her mama the biggest saddest eyes she could muster. 

“My puppy, Mommy...I want my puppy back.” 

Rinoa’s heart clenched in her chest at the memory of her Angelo, and a pang of grief shot her heart. She missed Angelo so much already. She’d have been so happy to meet the new baby. Angelo and Julia had been the best of friends since day one. “Oh baby, I know it. Maybe Daddy and I will get you a new one, okay, just as soon as we make sure our friends are okay.”

Julia’s little eyelashes fluttered against her father’s neck and Squall couldn’t help but smile as she spoke. “Can we, Daddy? Can we really?”

Squall’s body  language oozed an  affection for his daughter that Zell was growing acutely jealous of as he watched the display. Squall petted her hair back and peppered her little face with kisses. “You can have anything you want, Princess. I’ll go with you to pick one out once this is all over, okay?”

“Okay!” She seemed to perk up a little, but she was very tired, and her grey eyes were growing heavy as her father continued to rock her. “Is Aunt  Quisty going to die like Angelo did? I don’t want anyone to die...” 

Squall and  Rinoa both blanched, and Squall had to swallow the bile that rose in the back of his throat. She had  spoke aloud what everyone else here was wondering but too afraid to say. “No, Jules. No one is going to die. I promise. “

No sooner than the words had fallen from his lips, the doctors rushed out of the ER. They whisked Zell off to the side, and all eyes were on them as their hushed whispers slipped through the uncomfortable  atmosphere like  television static. “Sir if your daughter doesn’t receive a blood transfusion  immediately, she’s not going to make it. Listen to me very carefully, we are in the middle of a critical blood shortage. We have next to no O or B blood on hand, and as a B patient, that is the only type she can receive. The mother’s blood type is A, and we are running out of time.” 

Zell doubled over instantly,  retching hard and emptying the contents of his stomach on the sterile white floor. “S-She has my blood type, take me to my baby NOW!” 


	91. Chapter 91

Laguna was forced into a pair of scrubs and a hair net, and he felt like he was going to hit the floor as he gripped  Edea’s hand. The doctor had raised a green sheet so he and  Edea couldn’t see the procedure that was going on below, but he was nauseas all the same.

Edea looked so peaceful laying there. So beautiful. Laguna was running his hands through her long black hair and her amber eyes were watching him intently.  _ We are about to be parents. _ Well...he already was. But this was  Edea’s first child. She would likely be her only. This moment was so important. “ Laguna I want you to know something.” She whispered sleepily as the intense numbing medication she’d been given was kicking in.

Laguna’s heart fluttered in his chest and he bent to gently press his lips to her forehead. “What is it beautiful?”

“I’ll marry you. A thousand times I’ll marry you. I just...wanted it to be romantic. The birth of our daughter is romantic, right?” She asked with a small laugh, and it was all Laguna could do not to cry. He squeezed her fingers tightly, anxious to hear the cry he knew was waiting for them on the other end. He couldn’t believe he actually got to be present for this.

“I love you.” Was all he could say, a tight sob strangling him as the doctor let out a chuckle.

“Here we go, mom and dad.  Edea honey you’ll feel just a little pressure.”  Edea gasped as the doctor’s tools pressed in hard on her abdomen, though she couldn’t feel any pain.

A few mere seconds passed, but for the new parents it seemed to go in slow motion as the doctor pulled something slimy and out of  Edea’s stomach. A loud cry pieced the air.  Edea and Laguna burst into harsh tears and one of the nurses exclaimed what they already knew. It’s a girl! A mess of curly dark brown hair was the first thing they saw as the doctor held her up, and her chunky heart-shaped face was scrunched up as she screamed at the loss of warmth from her mother’s womb. 

“Please, I want to hold her.”  Edea croaked, reaching for her newborn as a nurse took her from the doctor and sat the blood-streaked little thing down against her mother’s chest. “Mellissa.” She cooed, rubbing her soft cheeks as she opened her eyes for the very first time. They were blue, and  Edea looked up at Laguna in surprise. 

Laguna was speechless. Mellissa looked just like  Edea , except for her nose and the shape of her eyes, which belonged to him. What was peculiar was the hair and eye color, which belonged to Laguna’s mother, Ginny Loire. Laguna had inherited his black hair and green eyes from his father, Thomas Wedge, who had run off with the  Galbadian army while his mother was still pregnant and never came home. His sweet mother had raised him alone, and it made his heart swell with happiness to see her brown curls and steel eyes on his baby girl. The eyes reminded him a lot of Raine and Squall, too. She couldn’t have been more perfect. “Hi there,  Lissa . Welcome to the world.”

Down the hall, Zell was pacing back and forth with a tight bandage wrapped around his arm. He had just given all the blood he was able for his daughter’s emergency blood transfusion, and now they waited. They had finally let him in to see  Quistis , and Squall and the others were hanging back to give them some much needed space.  Quistis was trying to soothe his nerves by distracting him with what she and Fujin had talked about, but it was only making him more upset. “No offense,  Quistis , but I  ain’t interested in sharing.”

Quistis’s eyes dropped to look at her hands, picking at her fingernails as an annoyed frown painted her porcelain face.  _ That’s rich. We literally had an affair.  _ “Zell, you knew I was married when you--”

“I didn’t mean to fall in love with you! And you didn’t mean to fall in love with me, I know that. But...we did. I know what we have is real. And I’ve seen the way Fujin treats you. You look so perfect on the outside. Everyone thinks you’re so happy. And maybe in the beginning you were. But I see, and I hear, and I don’t like it.” Zell’s eyes were brimming with tears, and  Quistis couldn’t look at him. Fujin was...a little much sometimes. But  so were a lot of people, right? She was sure Squall probably got frustrated with  Rinoa sometimes too. He didn’t, not ever, not like Fujin, but  Quistis wasn’t around them enough to know any better.

The air in the room was uncomfortable, and Zell wanted to grab her and kiss her. He wanted to shout from the rooftops that he wasn’t going to sign his rights away, that he was keeping this baby. He wanted his and  Quistis’s name on the birth certificate. He wanted...everything that he couldn’t have. He opened his mouth to beg, to say anything he could think of to convince her that Fujin was no good, when suddenly a nurse walked in with a tightly swaddled pink bundle. “Is she--”

The nurse smiled brightly and tucked a strand of ginger hair behind her ear as she rocked the fussy baby. “She’s a little upset from being stuck with so many needles, and very fragile right now, but you can hold her for a little while before it’s off to the NICU. She wants to meet her parents I’m sure.” She handed Garnet to her father and giggled. “A whopping six pounds for a preemie! Chunky little thing.” 

Zell was blubbering instantaneously, and he pulled her up to his face to give her some love. “Hello my sweet one. My precious gem.” Garnet’s little hand reached up to grip his finger and he excitedly rushed over to  Quistis’s bedside. “Look,  Quisty . Look at our baby.” He cooed. 

Quistis didn’t know how to respond. The moment was so chaste and so pure, and she wanted to melt into it. But...it was also so painful, seeing him so in love and so happy with the baby. There was no way in hell Fujin was going to let him retain any rights to her, threesome or no. For the moment though...Fujin wasn’t there, and  Quistis couldn’t help but grin at Zell as he slid the baby into her outstretched arms.  _ _

“You saved her.”  Quistis whispered. “You saved our daughter.”

The phrase our daughter hung between them heavily, and it was all Zell needed to hear to know she felt the same as he did. He bent down, crushing his lips against her own as one hand cradled the back of Garnet’ little head. He used his free hand to delicately work her wedding ring off her finger, and toss it to the foot of the bed. “Be with me. Please? Be my girl. You will never have to worry about anything ever again. I’ll take care of Fujin, I’ll handle the fallout, I’ll take the blame...and you and I and Garnet will have a life together.”

Quistis broke into a sob against his lips and pressed her forehead against his own. “Zell we can’t just do that. Fujin is her parent too.”

“Visitation.” He swore. “Joint custody, whatever we have to do.  Just...be with me. Forever.”

Quistis loved Fujin. She would always love Fujin. But Zell was right. Their marriage was over, there was no going back to the way it was before. “Okay.”

Zell’s heart thudded to a stop in his chest and he dared to let an elated grin break across his face. “W-What?”

Quistis sniffled and let out a breathless laugh as their daughter squeaked between them. There was so much love in the room, and she never wanted the moment to end. She wanted Zell for the rest of her life. She was tired of being miserable. “Zell Dincht. I don’t care that we were raised together at the orphanage, I don’t care that I’m married, I don’t care that we have only been together a short while, fuck everything else it doesn’t matter.” She ran her fingers through his spiky blonde locks and pressed a chaste kiss to his temple. “You and Garnet are all that matter. Marry me.”

“You can’t be serious...you...” Zell stammered, realizing she was more than serious as she pressed her lips into a hard line. There was no trace of humor in her expression, and he couldn’t breathe. A woman like  Quistis Trepe wanted to marry annoying crybaby Zell? There was no way. She had always been so much stronger than him.  Quistis knew her worth. How was he even worthy?

It was almost as if she could read his thoughts.  Quistis saw the vulnerability in his eyes and she reached to cup his cheek with a coy smile. “Do not let what Lisa thought of you color your  self-esteem . You’re the greatest man I’ve ever known. I would be lucky to call you my husband.”

Garnet made a  gurgled baby noise, and both parents laughed as they watched her knead  Quistis’s bosom with her face.  Quistis popped a breast from her hospital gown and Zell’s mind was made up instantly, watching his baby latch on to her mother for the first time. “Shit. I’m the one that’s lucky. I’ve got a  fiancée and a baby to bring home to Ma and Pa.”

Quistis laughed like she was still in grade school,  more carefree and happy than he’d ever heard. She was going to be a  Dincht . She was going to have a family that made her feel safe and welcomed. No more fear, no more  secrets ...just Zell. “I love you so much.”

While  Edea was being stitched up, Laguna had been given the okay to take his newborn daughter out into the waiting room to meet the rest of the family.  Lissa was swaddled in her daddy’s arms, cooing up at him like she thought he was the most important person in the world. Laguna had never gotten to feel this way. It brought him closer to understanding how Squall was with Julia. There was nothing in the world that felt quite like this.

Julia was sitting her father’s lap, and he was watching her with a bemused grin as  Rinoa tried and failed to teach their daughter to count to ten. They needed to be working on the basics, she was going to be starting school at Garden very soon. Julia pointed her tiny fingers at the tiles on the sterile white floor. “One...two...three...four...five which is ME Mommy, six...seven...eight...ten!” 

The child looked so proud of herself and Squall chuckled as he petted her soft hair absentmindedly.  Rinoa shook her head, giggling at the pride that stretched across her little girl’s smug expression. “Yes, baby, you’re five, that’s such a good job! But we missed a number my love.” 

Julie looked offended. “No, Mommy, I counted perfect. Didn’t I, Daddy?” She turned to look at her father, batting her eyelashes at him as a lopsided and absolutely smitten smile painted his usually grumpy face. 

“Of course you did, Princess.” 

Rinoa rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air. “Squall! She’s never going to learn if you never teach her when she’s wrong.” 

Laguna hated to interrupt the sweet scene, but he cleared his throat to catch their attention. Squall had seen a lot of goofy grins on his father’s face, but the one he sported that day took the cake. This was by far, the happiest day of Laguna’s life. He held his little bundle up like she was Simba, and his loud voice proudly interrupted the near perfect silence in the dull waiting room. “I am proud to present you all with Emily Mellissa Loire, seven pounds nine ounces.” 

Rinoa and Julia both squealed, and Squall shot a terse apologetic smile at the other family waiting on news about their own laboring mother. He guessed this was it...it was official. Squall Leonhart was an older brother. 


	92. Chapter 92

Squall felt like he had blinked and two weeks had sped past. He relocated his family to their original home back in Timber and once Matron was back on her feet, she began running the new Sanctuary  Heartilly near the old Timber Maniacs building.

Seifer and  Ellone were rescued from the hospital in  Esthar now that the twins didn’t need the NICU anymore, and after a falling out with Fujin, Raijin and Xu had come seeking asylum at the sanctuary with their own set of twins.  Selphie and Irvine had some questions for Matron as well after the fiasco back at the bunker in  Dollet , so somehow the entire  Balamb gang— Quistis and Zell included—had managed to take up roost in the country Squall and  Rinoa had built from the ground up. It was almost like old times.

At ten weeks pregnant,  Rinoa was gaining weight quicker than either her or Squall had anticipated, and that night they had decided to take Julia and Laguna out to dinner to announce their new pregnancy before it became impossible to hide.  Quistis and Zell were busy with a lawyer, attempting to send half signed divorce papers to the house in  Dollet , which would be waiting on Fujin when she returned from  Esthar . Zell had...signed Garnet’s birth certificate, and her name read Garnet Sango-Lucrecia  Dincht .  Quistis had signed the certificate as well, and they were lawyering up for the fall out.  Quistis wasn’t going to keep quiet about the abuse anymore, and Zell was going to help her. 

With many of their friends gone for the evening, it gave  Selphie and Irvine their opportunity to be alone with Matron. Irvine was sitting in a silent stupor, recovering from the bombshell that Cid Kramer had been his biological father. Not only that, but the man had recently died, and there hadn’t been so much as a funeral. Matron had buried the asshole in a hole out behind her garden. The Instructor was picking at his fingernails, and most of his flamboyant shine had dimmed into something miserable.  Selphie was running her fingernails along his back and he put a gentle hand on her knee as he shot Matron a hard frown. “I didn’t come here to ask about my own parentage. I could have gone my whole life without knowing that. I came to ask about Axel and Kohaku  Tilmitt . He mentioned that  Selphie had a sister before her mother passed.” 

Was passed even the right word to use when someone had been brutally  tortured and murdered? It left a bitter taste in his mouth. Matron sighed, rocking her fussy baby up on her shoulder. This was  reminiscent of when Seifer had stormed into her house at the start of all this mess, demanding to see his birth certificate. He’d maimed her over it. Had she known it would be this hard still, all these years after closing her doors, she wondered if she wound have ever opened them to begin with. “Birth records were supposed to be sealed when you all came to the orphanage. But...yes, there was a sister. Due to the nature of your mother’s murder Cid and I had thought it was safer to separate the two of you. You went to  Trabia , she went to Balamb.”

Matron stood and fished around in some filing cabinets in the back before materializing with a thick manila folder. It held all the casework for the  Tilmitt family that was in her possession. She had taken all the children’s files with her when she had finally made the decision to abandon her crumbling orphanage. That last batch of kids...they really meant something to her. She couldn’t just leave all that behind. 

Irvine gritted his teeth as he watched his fiancée pour over her birth certificate with a pinched expression.  Selphie was hard to read. She always had a sing-song sunshiny demeanor about her, no matter the situation, but he had loved her a long, long time. He saw it in the way she smiled without dimples, in the way her eyes lost a bit of their exuberant shine. She was hurting inside.

“ Irvy .” She said quietly. “Please go get Xu. Now.”

Irvine did as he was asked and  Selphie tried not to glare daggers at Matron while she brought out a breast to nurse  Lissa . The baby’s fuzzy brunette curls were sticking every which way and her little feet were crossed at the ankles as she happily guzzled her dinner.

Xu hadn’t been far, thankfully, and  Selphie and  Edea didn’t have to stare one another down in an awkward silence for long. She was trailed by her bouncy little girl, Autumn, who was dragging her apathetic and lethargic twin by his wrist like he was a sack of potatoes. She narrowed her eyes at  Selphie , mildly annoyed that she’d been taken from her work. Soichiro was...not the most neuro-typical child, and she constantly worked through therapy with him in an attempt at helping him with his emotions, or, lack  thereof .

“Is this important?” She snapped. To say Xu was stressed was an understatement. Fujin had all but fired her for being a Sorceress and for having kept her private life with Raijin, well, private. Starting her career over at Timber Garden was frustrating, even if Squall had been kind enough to offer her the position of Commander. Add in the frustration of having to teach your only son how to have something as simple as human feelings and it was no wonder she was greying early. 

Selphie knew this, and she didn’t blame her for snapping. She smiled as brightly as she could manage before handing the folder to her friend. Xu assumed it was Garden business before she tore into it, and her expression clouded almost instantly. This...couldn’t be right. Xu had been with her parents all her  life; she didn’t remember any adoption taking place. And yet, the paperwork was all there. Xu  Tilmitt was born to Axel and Kohaku  Tilmitt in 1981, just a year before her sister  Selphie . Adopted by Tae- Eul and Sang-Wook  Ahn in 1984.  Selphie only would have been two then, no wonder they didn’t remember her being at the orphanage with them. 

“Why would you do this?” Xu barked accusingly at  Edea . “Why separate sisters? Why force  Selphie to grow up alone when I could have been with her, could have protected her?” Her eyes looked down at her own children, who she couldn’t imagine  separating . Siblings were meant to be together, always. Look what had happened with Squall and  Ellone , they were  separated and it fucked Squall up in the head.  Permanently . “You didn’t have to send her to  Trabia Garden, whether my parents didn’t want to adopt her or not. We could have still been together.” 

And this meant that little girl...the sweet one back in  Balamb whose father dumped her off and never came to see her.  Rikku Tilmitt . Xu clasped her hands over her mouth. That poor baby was her half-sister. She didn’t wait for  Edea to respond, placing a gentle hand on  Selphie’s shoulder. “Raijin and I. ..we can take Rikku in. I know she’s an orphan as of recently.” 

Selphie shook her head. “Irvine and I can’t ask you to do that. You already have children, we don’t. We don’t mind to take her.”

Edea opened her mouth to defend herself but shut it again as the doors to the sanctuary were flung wide open. Squall stormed inside with his screaming daughter weeping in his arms like she’d been shot. Squall’s face was red, and they could all tell he was angry as  Rinoa and Laguna walked sheepishly behind him. They guessed the news didn’t go over well with little miss. 

Squall wasn’t angry with Julia, not really. He never had been the entire five years she’d been alive. He was angry at the situation. Julia had  _ never  _ acted out a day in her life until very recently, and Squall knew her little mind was just exhausted with trauma. It was going to take some time for her to recover from what she’d been through in Dollet. Julia was already coming to grips with having to share her Papa with a new baby, and now she was going to have to share Mommy and Daddy? Squall got it. The way he had clung to Sis at the orphanage...Julie probably inherited some of this from him too. She was a very clingy child, not that it had ever bothered him. He kind of liked it. It made him feel needed. 

Rinoa scooped Julia into her arms and away from her father, shushing and singing to her gently as she holed up in a back room away from everyone to deal with the situation. Squall hadn’t wanted to let her go, he wanted to comfort his daughter, but there had been some business stewing in the room furthest from the sleeping quarters for weeks now that Squall had neglected to take care of. But now, with Seifer and  Ellone here and their daughters in need of rescuing, it was time to finally interrogate their prisoner. 

Dr. Lucia Time had been shackled and kept barely fed and never washed the last two weeks that they had been there, and Squall couldn’t have given a shit less about her condition. She had been privy to his daughter’s kidnapping and near-murder, and he wasn’t letting her off the hook. He was itching to slit her from groin to sternum, but that was going to have to wait. There were things he needed to know first. Squall sat down in front of her, drinking in her  disheveled sickly pale complexion as he did so. She looked inches from death as it was. “So. You made some...disturbing implications to my father regarding the rotting corpses in your closet. Care to explain that to me? Why were you doing this? What is your motive?”

Lucia grinned from ear to ear, displaying a row of crooked, pointy yellow teeth. “There is not much to tell,  SeeD . My husband, Martine, offered  Trabia protection from  Galbadia in exchange for Brielle  Heartilly’s funding of my research. My life’s work was to create the greatest Sorceress to ever live, and I did that. I did what Adel could not. Ultimecia is my masterpiece.” 

Squall rolled his eyes. All she was doing was regurgitating what Laguna had already told him. That would be a mistake she wouldn’t make twice. “Dr. Time, let me make something clear to you.” Squall said gently. “When I ask you a question, FUCKING ANSWER IT!” Squall jerked one of her fingers back with a wet snap and Lucia violently pulled away from him as she belted out a screech. “I asked for your motive not your obsession.” 

“Do I need motive for science? Brielle and Axel had motives, ties to the  Orderless . They are the ones who arranged for  Odine to purchase my life’s work, my one viable host body. Me? I just wanted my place in the history books. The rest, however, is in the Sorceress Adel’s hands. She couldn’t accomplish this without me, I was the key!” Lucia explained proudly, petting her bruised and swollen finger.

Squall snarled, his long facial scar creasing angrily as his eyebrows knitted together. He slammed a  fist down on the metal table between them, and Lucia nearly left her own skin. “You created a meat puppet, nothing more. How do they plan to put the  resurrected Ultimecia inside of it?” 

Lucia threw her head back in a jarring cackle, and her small frame shook with every menacing peel. “Now why would I know any information like--”

“THIS IS NOT A GAME!” Squall grabbed for her wrist, a twisted and satisfied smirk etching into his  stone-cold expression as he felt the  tendons and bone break away from her arm within his grip. “I  _ killed  _ Ultimecia , TELL ME!” 

Lucia spat in Squall’s face, fighting with all her strength to get him to let her go. Her wrist was completely shattered and she could no longer feel her hand. “You killed her in the past you fool! You don’t even realize the loop you’re stuck in! You killed  Ultimecia from the future in the past, the future is now! It was your whore sister who gave her life, who birthed her into this world. All I did was provide the adult body for Adel to merge perfect soul with perfect flesh. The body I created is very powerful. It co ntains a shard of the Crystal Pillar.”

The Crystal Pillar was something Squall hadn’t thought about in years. It was the crystal that was responsible for Lunar Cries, and he supposed  Ultimecia’s body containing a small piece of the relic would make sense—as powerful a Sorceress as she was—but that wasn’t the part of her story that caught his attention. His...sister... Ellone ? One of her daughters was going to be placed inside of  Ultimecia ?! “Tell me where the fuck to find Adel if you value your life.” 

“Now that, I truly don’t know. Sir, I d-don’t.” She  stammered, eyes wide as Squall slowly lifted himself to walk around to her side of the table. He believed her; he really did. And that was quite bad news for the doctor. She had  officially outlived her usefulness.

Squall placed his hands on either side of her head and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “I want you to know something. The fact that you brought my baby her inhaler when she was moments from death, is the only reason I’m taking your meaningless life quickly.” 

Lucia opened her mouth to scream but no noise came as Squall ripped her head  unnaturally to the side, severing her neck and allowing her corpse to hit the floor with a heavy thud. It was time to put their heads together and figure out a way to break the spell linking Laguna’s life to Adel’s, because if Squall had his way, the Sorceress’s head would roll sooner rather than later. 


	93. Chapter 93

Adel had tracked  Ellone and Seifer to the hospital in  Esthar , but they had been held up in attempting to storm the facility when  Yuffie had suddenly returned with  Sasuke Trepe . It wasn’t the  Almasy boy that Adel had been hoping Marina would lure out, but he would do in a pinch. They were fresh out of young male specimens in the palace, and  Ultimecia needed to be bred. Adel had thought her search for the perfect Sorceress would end with  Ultimecia , but the transfer from one body to another had stunted her Connect ability, and all the rare gifts that had come with it. Well...almost all of them.  Ultimecia was proving herself to be quite capable in a form of time magic that Adel had never seen before, though that did little to quell Adel’s anger toward the girl for the loss of her other natural born abilities.

For now, it was nothing  Odine couldn’t solve with his JME’s, or Junction Machine  Ellone’s , which did an excellent job of recreating the strange ability that  Ultimecia’s birth mother had been born with. In the interim,  Ultimecia was expected to bear a child, in the hopes that the Connect ability would mutate as it had when  Olette had been born. Using Adel’s own bloodline again was  preferable , but  Sasuke would have to do in Seymour and Seifer’s unfortunate  absence . 

The pair was locked in Seifer and  Ellone’s old bedroom, and  Sasuke , who was a mere fifteen years old, had been threatened with the murder of Marina and his brother if he did not comply to sleep with  Ultimecia . The trouble was, even at such a young age himself he was mentally older than  Ultimecia , who housed  Olette’s young and fragile mind. Neither of them  were sure what to do. “I-I’m really sorry.”  Sasuke whispered, as he reached to push  Ultimecia’s red dress off her shoulders. Her large breasts popped out with ease, and he stared at them for a beat without moving. 

Most teenage boys might have been aroused at the sight, but  Sasuke had never really been interested in women. As far as he was concerned, his first and only crush thus far in his life had been his “Uncle” Zell. The kid had only ever jerked himself off once, and it was to the mental image of Zell showering in  Balamb Garden’s locker rooms. There was no attraction to this woman in his body whatsoever. He wasn’t even sure how pregnancy worked, really. What was he supposed to do? Stick it in her mouth? That sounded pretty nasty. He peed out of there.

“Uh...I guess I should...maybe tongue? Neither of  my mom's had dicks and they got pregnant with Garnet.” He said slowly, though  Ultimecia didn’t follow what he meant. She spoke like she was from another time. Her words were eloquent and too old for her own mentality, though she’d been taught to speak that way through very strict dictation by her mother. Adel would have no baby talk or babble in her household. And yet, for someone with an impressively expansive vocabulary for her age, she comprehended very little of his words. She had no idea what a dick was.

She sat very still for him, curious, as he moved closer toward her. He pushed her silvery hair from her shoulder and leaned in, pressing his lips against her own gently.  Ultimecia seemed okay with the prospect, until he jammed his tongue in her mouth. The slap that she threw at his face was strong enough to throw the teen hard against the ground, and she hissed at him as she backed toward the bed. “What was that you disgusting—” 

Ultimecia jumped clean out of her skin at the sound of boots suddenly scraping hard against the locked door. A sharp thud dented the metal, and Fujin came rolling in like something out of an action movie. She growled at  Ultimecia , attempting to land a hard blow to her face, though  Ultimecia caught her fist in her hand. The girls face was absolutely blank as she tilted her head to the side emotionlessly and jerked Fujin’s arm backward so hard her shoulder shattered in three places. 

The scream that belted out of Fujin reverberated off the walls, and  Sasuke quickly worked to pull the Sorceress off of his mother. He tugged at  Ultimecia’s pale arms, but she wouldn’t budge, and her breasts flopped forward as she pulled a small patch out from between them. When she flicked the patch with her wrist, magic danced from her finger tips, transforming it into a long dagger. “ Sasuke , I want you to go, get out of here. I have the  Ragnarok parked at the air station, go now!” 

Ultimecia didn’t make a move to stop him. As a matter of fact, she smiled at the boy. Took pity on him. “Mother is observing from a room down the hall to your left. Make sure you take the right.”  Sasuke blinked at her, and he opened his mouth to beg for his mother’s life, but  Ultimecia waved the dagger in his face as she pinned Fujin to the ground. “MY QUARREL IS NOT WITH YOU, LEAVE BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND.” 

Sasuke bolted down the hall, and  Ultimecia turned a wicked smile toward  Balamb’s Headmistress. How lucky it was that she had stumbled in to meet her.  Ultimecia recognized Fujin from her time in  Esthar , when she’d been following Seifer around like a lost puppy. There was a lot about Fujin that  Quistis didn’t know...including the fact that she had been to  Esthar several times since Seifer’s resurrection, funneling money into the portion of the  Orderless that had been under Seifer’s recent command. She hadn’t told a soul he was still alive. Seifer had made her promise to keep her trap shut, for  Ellone’s sake. Adel would have killed her. She leaned down to whisper in Fujin’s ear,  crippling her arm further as she leaned on it with all her body weight. “I know you were helping my birth father turn the Orderless against my mother.” 

“LIES!” Fujin croaked, struggling to roll away from the stronger woman as her arm turned an awful shade of purple and dangled limply from her body. The laugh that floated from  Ultimecia sounded decades older than it should have, and it dripped with a malice that caught Fujin completely by surprise. 

“Don’t spill falsehoods in my presence.”  Ultimecia hissed. “I don’t  disapprove , but unfortunately for you, I have no interest in birthing your son a child. I’m going to need to make up letting him go to my mother somehow. What better way than by murdering a traitor?” Her small giggle didn’t meet her eyes as she trailed the blade teasingly along Fujin’s throat. 

Fujin’s life seemed to flash before her eyes. Everything she had done to  Quistis in the final months of their relationship, how Garnet had destroyed their marriage. The last thing the Headmistress ever thought, was that she wished Garnet had never been  conceived . She and  Quistis had been perfect before that.  Quistis had been her canary. Now? Her life was over, and her canary was going to fly right into Zell’s gilded cage. Fujin’s final moments were bitter, as  Ultimecia plunged her dagger deep into her  eye socket . When she jerked the knife back, Fujin’s scarlet eye popped out with it, and she rolled it curiously between her fingers before Adel came rushing into the room. 

“WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?!” She shrieked, pulling  Ultimecia up by fistfuls of her long hair. 

“M-Mommy, I--” In a moment of pure terror, she had reverted back to baby-talk, which Adel loathed. The Sorceress wrapped long fingers around the plush of her neck, and slammed her skinny body against her parent’s bedroom wall.

“You’re going to pay for letting him leave, you little whore. You want to help your birth parents? Fine. They’re in Timber. But you’re not going to like what we are going there to do.”

Back at Sanctuary  Heartilly ,  Ellone , Xu,  Rinoa , and  Selphie were having a hushed conversation about the magic necessary to break the contract that existed between Laguna and Adel. That was the first step in ending this war, they couldn’t kill the Sorceress until they knew Laguna was going to be safe. Laguna of course was more than willing to take a bullet for the family, and  perhaps even  more so the world, but that was out of the question, especially now that  Lissa had been born. They were discussing how they might utilize  Ellone’s Connect abilities, with their combined powers as Sorceresses, to create something that could lift and hold the magic off of Laguna for long enough to kill Adel and break the spell.

All the talk surrounding his father’s possible demise was making Squall anxious, and if he didn’t get out of the Sanctuary for a  moment he was going to have a break down. He decided he and Julia both needed a breather, and he left his wife to her work as he walked hand-in-hand with their daughter down to the Timber Pet Shop, near the train station. He had promised his baby a new dog  post the Angelo  tragedy , and he figured it might soften the blow of the new baby being on their way. She already seemed to be in higher spirits, and she skipped at his side with a warm smile. “I’m so excited, Daddy.” 

Squall smiled down at her, and his heart felt lighter immediately. Julia never failed to brighten his dark and stormy moods. She was the absolutely light of his life, besides her mother of course. “I’m excited too, Bean. You can have any dog you want, don’t worry about the price.” Julie squealed, as if she’d have worried about the money anyway, and Squall chuckled as he pulled back the old antique door and stepped inside. 

A small chime of a bell rang as they entered, and a short slender woman greeted them at the counter. Her large brown eyes were kind, and she tucked the edges of her black bob behind her ears as she moved from the desk to properly say hello. She bent over slightly, grinning from ear to ear at Julia as she extended her hand. “Why hello there. My name is Hina Mamoru, owner of the Timber Pet Shop. What’s your name sweetheart?” 

Julia looked up at Squall, as if she were unsure, and he petted her hair gently as he nodded that it was okay to speak to the stranger. She took the woman’s hand and gave it as firm a shake as a five-year-old could muster. “My name is Julie, I’m  gonna be a  SeeD one day!”

Pride blossomed in Squall’s chest, and he thought it was so cute that she would announce that with such happiness and determination to a perfect stranger. She wanted to follow in his footsteps so badly, and it made him feel loved. Hina laughed and squeezed the little  girls hand. “Oh! What big dreams for such a little girl! Well, Miss SeeD, what kind of doggy or kitty can I get for you today, hmm?”

Before Julia could answer, a little boy just a tad younger than herself  tottered out of the back and grinned at Julia. He flapped his tiny hands around for a moment before clasping them firmly around her own. “I’m Tatsuki!” His big brown eyes doted on Julia for a moment before he stole a glance at his mother. “Mommy, who is the pretty girl?” 

Julia blushed and let out a tiny giggle, hiding her face behind Squall’s pants leg. Squall thought the little boy was adorable, and he was bound to like anyone who thought his baby was as gorgeous as he did. He ruffled the kids jet black hair and grinned down at him. “What do we say when someone gives us a compliment, Jules?”

“T-Thank you.” She whispered bashfully. 

“I bet his father is proud. You’ve got a very well-mannered son.” Squall was trying to make conversation, for once, but it seemed he had managed to put his foot in his mouth already as Hina cast her eyes to the floor and let out a small bittersweet laugh. 

“Oh, Tadashi would have been very fond of him. His father and I tried for a long time to have a baby. His sperm was on ice, waiting for my body to respond to fertility treatments. But he um...he passed away, during Timber’s liberation, G-Soldiers. He had been gone a year by the time I was able to  conceive Tatsuki. He’s our little miracle.” She admitted softly, petting her son’s fine hair as she spoke. 


	94. Chapter 94

Squall didn’t know what to say, and he avoided eye contact with Hina as he shuffled his boots awkwardly on the hardwood floor. “I...can’t even imagine. I’m sorry--” 

Hina waved her hand about dismissively and her smile never once waivered. “Oh, no, you didn’t know, please don’t apologize. What matters now is bringing Tatsuki up right. He’s getting so big now, won’t be long before I have to find him a school.” There was a hint of pride in her voice as she watched her son, who was babbling to Julia about all the puppies they had for sale out back. 

“Oh? My Julie is about to start school herself. I run the Garden down by the--” 

Hina clasped her hand over her mouth immediately and bent over in a polite bow. “Forgive me, First Gentleman Leonhart, I didn’t even recognize you.” Squall suddenly felt very awkward and he cleared his throat as he pulled at the collar of his bomber jacket. 

“N-No, please, that’s okay. I just wanted to offer, if you’d like, uh...I’m sure Julia would love to have a friend in class with her.” 

“Oh, n-no sir, that’s quite alright, we can’t really afford--” 

“Free of charge. I mean that.” Squall said, setting his eyes hard to let her know that he meant it. She was being kind to his little girl, and he wanted to help her. Her son needed a father figure, and he didn’t mind to take the child under his wing. There was just something about the little boy. Squall couldn’t put his finger on it. He just liked him. 

Hina looked like she might cry, and she smiled brightly at the pair as she pulled Tatsuki closer to her and hugged him to her knees. “I would really love that. Thank you.” 

Tatsuki broke free of her grip and grabbed Julia by the hand, attempting to tug her toward the back of the store. “C’mon, I show you! I show you so many puppies!” 

Julia grinned and she flashed her big blue-grey eyes up at her father with a dazzling smile. It was a look Rinoa had given him a thousand times when she really wanted something. “Daddy?” 

He chuckled. “Of course, baby. I’m right behind you.” 

Things were hectic in the weeks that followed, and Squall really pushed to get Tatsuki and Julia enrolled in the Garden in an attempt at fostering some sort of normalcy in their lives. Julia needed stability, and they had just moved back home, to a place she didn’t remember, with very real threats on the horizon. Julia had picked out a Dalmation puppy, her name was Luca, and Squall had gotten all the paperwork in to make her and her new friend official Cadets at Timber Garden. 

In the midst of his and Rinoa’s struggle to maintain a healthy domestic life, the Sanctuary had finally developed a magic that might be able to hold whatever spell Adel had thrust upon Laguna...and it came just in time. The group of friends remained entirely unaware that Adel had transferred the bond from Laguna to Ellone, and Adel was using that bond to track her location. 

In Adel’s eyes, Ultimecia was her heir, her daughter. And it was time to teach her some disiplin. She had allowed Sasuke to leave their midst in an act of defiance, and she would pay for it. If she wanted to act like her father, then they were going to destroy something he loved very deeply. Adel had tortured Ellone more than once in the Palace in Esthar, and she knew the situation in Timber. If there was anything that could draw Seifer and Ellone out, it was going to be an attack on Squall and Rinoa’s precious Garden. 

There was an entire wing of Timber Garden dedicated to the teaching of very young Cadets, and with Timber declared a Sorceress Sanctuary, many of said children were young Sorceress refugees whose families had fled Esthar and Trabia. The absorption of young Sorceresses would be perfect for revenge _ and _furthering Ultimecia’s power. Squall and Rinoa were working on closing the country’s borders and cloaking the country like Laguna had done when he was president of Esthar, but that was taking time, and they weren’t fast enough to stop Adel from sneaking a small vessel in through a back channel that connected to a small peninsula north of Obel. 

Ultimecia was uninterested in attacking the children, but she was given very little choice. Thankfully for Squall and Rinoa, Julia and Tatsuki were not at the Garden that day. Hina and Tatsuki had actually been invited over to the Sanctuary, since Hina turned out to be a Sorceress herself, who had hidden her abilities most of her life to protect her family. They were adding the finishing touches on the spell, and Julia, Tatsuki, and Xu’s twins were all playing together out back while the adults worked. This did very little, however, to save the rest of the children, who were having a normal school day with Kindergarten Instructor Ryder. 

Squall had handpicked Instructor Ryder. He didn’t want any of the cadets being brought up by someone he wouldn’t trust with his own children. He was very kind and calm, and the kids seemed to be learning a lot under his curriculum. Today he had Cadets Poppy, Charity, Cecily, Briar, Robin, and Shepherd. Out of Squall’s very first class of SeeD graduates, Ambrose Morales and Lori Gellar had been the first of the six to settle down and marry. Three of the SeeD’s had died in Trabia, and the last, Kaoru Solomita, was often helping Felicia Blackburn in her position as Rinoa’s Presidential Advisor. Ambrose and Lori had two very small children, Cecily and Shepherd, who were the Cadet’s closest to the door that afternoon as class wore on uneventfully. 

Instructor Ryder was teaching about primary and secondary colors that day, and little Cecily was scribbling excitedly on her line paper in all the pretty colors she could find in her box of crayons. She was excited to be learning about her colors, and she was making a card for her daddy. Daddy was in red, Mommy was in blue, and together they made her, who she drew in purple. Instructor Ryder cleared his throat, and looked sternly at the little girl. “Cadet Morales? Are you paying attention?” 

“I learn, I dwaw wiff puwple!” The three-year-old insisted, smiling toothily at her teacher before a loud noise caught her attention. The instructor followed her gaze to the door, and drew his nunchaku as he approached it slowly. There was a shadowy figure standing just beyond the threshold, and Ryder was willing to kill for any one of these children. He reached to grab for the doorknob, but the door swung open before he had the opportunity. Ultimecia subdued him easily, knocking him back with the force of the door before twisting his neck around violently and dropping his corpse to the floor. 

Cecily shrieked and grabbed for her two-year-old brother, who had been sitting beside her. “Shepherd, don’t be scawed, Sissy has yoo...” She pulled her brother against her tightly and shot a weak attempt at a fire spell in Ultimecia’s direction. The child was a Sorceress, but she was so young, so unexperienced. There was nothing she could have done to save herself or her brother. 

Ultimecia tried to make it quick, but she could feel her humanity slipping further and further away has her talon-like fingernails ripped Shepherd from his sister’s grasp and tore into his chest like it was made of butter. She ripped the child’s still-beating heart from his body, tossing him aside as she gripped Cecily up by her long black hair. Her accent felt thicker in her throat as she choked back tears and watched the girl struggle for a few frantic moments. “Do not be afraid. You will komplement the powers my body lost during the transfer. You will bekome part of a brilliant history.” 

She sliced the child in half from the waist down, and closed her eyes as the small amount of power that had been in her body was transferred. The other children had scattered, cowering in a corner of the classroom as Ultimecia dropped what was left of Cecily and stalked toward them. “I promise you all this. When time kompression begins, and I remake this pitiful world in my perfekt image, you will know no pain.” 

Back at the Sanctuary, Felicia Blackburn was practically beating down the door. Felicia had helped Rinoa run Timber from Winhill for years, she was the most trusted person in the Timberian government outside of Rinoa and Squall themselves, and she was the first to get word that Garden was now under attack. “Madam President! Madam President please, this is urgent!” 

Felicia’s tight black curls bounced freely at her shoulders, brushing the sharp suit jacket that clung to her slender frame. Her chocolate pumps peaked out slightly from under dark slacks, and she appeared as professional as always, though her demeanor was disheveled and panicked when Edea answered the door. Her deep brown skin looked pale, coated in sweat, and Edea’s eyebrows furrowed the moment she caught sight of her. 

“Ms. Blackburn, you don’t look well--” 

“Please excuse me, but I don’t have time to exchange pleasantries. I need to speak with President Leonhart immediately, it is of utmost importance.” 

Edea didn’t wait for an explanation, stepping aside and allowing Felicia to run toward Rinoa. Rinoa was talking excitedly amongst the other Sorceresses, who had finally figured out how to work the spell they’d been concocting for weeks now, when Felicia skidded to a stop in front of them and shot the President a SeeD salute. It was rare that she waivered in keeping a formal tone with the president, not that it would have bothered Rinoa regardless, but this moment was an exception. Her wide eyes were bleeding as she stared at Rinoa, and tears caught momentarily in the back of her throat. “R-Rinoa...” 

Rinoa had known Felicia for a long time now, and she was instantly taught with worry. She had never seen that look in her eyes before, never once in half a decade. “Felicia? What’s happening, are you okay?” 

“M-Ma’am the situation is dire! An unknown vessel has attacked Garden, and from the sounds of it the elementary and pre-k grade children were attacked first. There has been at least fifteen child causalities reported within the span of ten minutes.” 

Squall didn’t speak a work as he ripped the Lion Heart from its holster and bolted passed Felicia and down the cobbled street. Rinoa resisted the urge to shoot off after him, screaming for the children to come back inside from playing. “Adel, I know it is, it has to be. This is our one shot.” She barked, turning pleading eyes toward her close friend and coworker. “I hate to ask this of you, but we have eight children in this Sanctuary that are five and under, will you watch them while we see this ended?” 

Felicia saluted Rinoa once more. “I will protect them with my life, Ma’am.” 

That was all Rinoa needed to hear. Julia, Tatsuki, Garnet, Lissa, Autumn, Soichiro, Vivienne, and Ventus were all left in Felicia and Edea’s care, while Rinoa, Laguna, Selphie, Irvine, Ellone, Seifer, Zell, Quistis, Xu, and Raijin all took up arms and marched to Timber Garden to end this war where it had all began. Adel had already taken so much from them. She was not going to get away with this. On Rinoa’s life, Sorceress Adel would die today, even if it killed her in the process. The war would end, her children would be safe, and Timber would become the force to be reckoned with that she knew it had always been. This was her country. She would be damned if another child died on her watch. 

Rinoa’s hands very delicately held her abdomen, which at twelve weeks had already popped out to say hello. She prayed silently that Sandpiper, her little nugget, would live long enough to breathe the seaside air and walk the thick forests of their home. _ If we _ _ die _ _ we do it together. _ She whispered to them mentally. _ Mommy loves you so much, but we can’t keep living like this. You will not grow up in fear the way your sister has. I swear it to you. _


	95. Chapter 95

Julia had her daddy’s sunglasses perched on her nose, happily playing with the  beat up red koala plush that her father had given her on her first birthday. She didn’t often part with it, and she was pushing it around happily in Lissa’s stroller in the backyard while Autumn pretended to be its daddy, and Soichiro watched them play from his seat in the grass with a bored expression.

“Husband, I think Kallie needs a doctor! She’s got the hiccups, it’s an emergency!” She pretended, letting out an innocent giggle as her friend plucked the Koala from the stroller and held a plastic stethoscope to its chest.

“Oh no!!! Call 911, wifey! The case is bad!”

Soichiro rolled his eyes at the childish antics, and pulled himself to his feet with an apathetic scowl. “Would both of you grow up and come over here?”

Julia and Autumn’s laughter sputtered off, and they exchanged annoyed glances at their playmates rotten attitude. Autumn was used to her twin being a grump, but Julia was an only child, and she didn’t appreciate the negativity. She couldn’t understand why he didn’t seem to like her. “What do you want? Daddy says to not say  nuffin if you can’t be nice. Are you  gonna play or not?”

“Julia.” Her name on his lips was icy, and she flinched as she brought Kallie up to her face to feel some semblance of security. “We all have to get to Garden right now.”

Julia wrinkled her nose at him. “We can’t do that. Daddy said—”

“Do you do everything your stupid father says? Crybaby.”

It was about that time that Tatsuki toddled out into the yard and he kicked Soichiro hard as he ran toward Julia. “ Weave Julie  awone ! I  wanna pway daddy now, Autumn!”

Autumn snickered at the way Tatsuki doted on Julia as he spoke. “ Awww ! Okay, I can be the doctor and you and Jules can be married!”

Soichiro growled. “No one is being anything! We are leaving! Julia, do you want your parents to die?  Cuz that’s what’s  gonna happen. They’re  gonna bleed out and croak because  your a selfish idiot.”

Tatsuki snarled at Soichiro, though the  four-year-old didn’t come off as very menacing. Julia’s grey eyes widened and she picked nervously at her fingernails. “W-What do you mean?”

“Do I need to spell it out for you? Garden is under attack. If we had been at  school we would be dead by now, and our parents will be too if we don’t do anything.”

Julia chewed her lip, glancing through the widow that peaked into the kitchen. They were being watched. Felicia was feeding both Vivi and Ventus a bottle, and  Edea was quietly watching them play from the kitchen table while she rocked Lissa. There was no way they could sneak down the street without getting caught. “How are we supposed to cross the street?”

The very last thing Julia wanted was a repeat of what happened in  Dollet . She was so terrified of something like what happened to Papa happening to Daddy or Mommy. She couldn’t lose  them; she’d just gotten Daddy back from the war! Maybe Soichiro was right.

The kid rolled his eyes. “Follow me.” Soichiro didn’t know how to feign tears, he had never really been what you might call a crier. He was, however, an exceedingly charming child when it suited him. He smoothed his cropped black hair back and straightened the sweater-vest his mother had forced him into that morning before strolling up to  Edea and patting her leg. “Miss Edea?” His expression was smooth, a boyish smile plastered to his face as he forced a look of mild concern into his dark brown eyes.

Edea looked as matronly and soft as ever, especially loving on her new baby, and her forehead creased with worry as she smiled down at the small boy. “What’s wrong, sweetheart? Mommy and Daddy will be back before you know it, I’m sure.” 

“There is a scary man outside. I’m not so scared, but the girls are. I didn’t want Miss Julie to be frightened. He looks...kind of like Uncle Seifer.” 

Raijin and Xu had been very honest with the twins about what had happened and was still happening with the  Orderless . Autumn was a Sorceress, and Xu thought she owed both children an explanation as to why they were uprooting their quiet lives in  Balamb to live in Timber. Soichiro knew who Oryx had been, and that despite his death, the idea that he may have been brought back the way Seifer had would shake Edea to her core. He had no idea how right he was.

Edea nearly leapt from her skin, and she pointed to one of the back bedrooms with a shaking finger. “Take the baby and lock the door. Don’t you dare come out until I say, you hear me?” She slid Lissa into Soichiro’s arms and bolted toward the door, though Felicia was on her feet and passing the twins off to Julia and Autumn in tandem. 

“I’m coming with you—you're unarmed!”

Both women barreled outside and Soichiro nodded his head toward the bedroom closest to them. He laid Lissa carefully in the middle of the bed and instructed Julia and Autumn to do the same with the  Almasy twins. “They’ll find the little  meat-sacks when they come looking for us, don’t worry. We  gotta run, fast.”

Julia crossed her arms and stamped her foot against the floor hard. A tight scowl wove onto her mouth, and she had never looked more like her father in all her life. “I would  _ not  _ be _ _ scared; I am the Headmaster’s daughter.  _ You’d  _ be the  scaredy-cat , and I’m not leaving the babies!” She boasted, standing proud in her father’s image. Soichiro didn’t care for that too much, and he grabbed the fabric of her pink sweatshirt, which bore the logo of the Timber Ballet Studio. He jerked her close to his face, coming an inch from her lips.

“You’ll do what I tell you to do. We are wasting time.” 

While the children bickered, Timber Garden was an absolute blood bath. Squall was frantic, commanding his frightened  SeeD’s as best he could, while  simultaneously worrying himself to death over  Rinoa . She was three months  pregnant; he didn’t need her in the line of fire. Squall’s  gunblade came down on an assailant hard, toppling their head to the floor and spraying him with blood as he dodge-rolled out of a blast of magic and toward where his wife was fighting alongside his father. “RINOA HEARTILLY!” 

Rinoa froze dead in her tracks. Squall hadn’t called her that not once since they’d been married. She hadn’t been a  Heartilly in over five years. Their  six-year anniversary was a little over a week away. She knew she was in  trouble; he was just as proud of her taking his last name as she was. “Squall, t-that's not my--”

“It is when you aren’t behaving like a Leonhart.” He spat through his teeth, and  Rinoa could feel her face heat with anger. What the hell was that supposed to mean? She was the glue that held the family together, and he knew it. Leonhart was a name they had made  together; it hadn’t even existed before they’d married. Laguna was a Loire, and Raine had been a Younce before she took her husband’s name. Squall’s last name was Leonhart because he arrived at his orphanage and thus at Garden without a last name. He’d made Leonhart up in his head when they married, and now he was going to hold it over her? She didn’t think so.

“Oh? That’s fine. I guess when Piper makes their grand entrance into this  world they’ll be a  Heartilly , then.” 

Squall jerked his arm out to the side and frowned, grey eyes on fire and swirling with concern as they landed on her middle. “That is exactly who you aren’t thinking about right now! I don’t have time to worry about the two of you!”

Rinoa flinched, and Squall instantly regretted saying that, but it was too late to take it back. Tears welled in her eyes, and she whipped her body around so he wouldn’t get the satisfaction of seeing them fall. Children were dying, that’s what she was here to stop. She would have to deal with her husband later. Her eyes instantly widened, however, as she realized what she was now staring at had not been there a moment prior. Her hands fluttered over her abdomen, and she opened her mouth to scream but nothing came. 

Long fiery red curls waved and bobbed through the chilly air, and a thin grey smile stretched across an all too familiar face. “Ah, Sorceress  Rinoa . You were heavy with child when last we met, too. I see the Commander is a busy man.” 

Rinoa took a frightened step back, and Squall made a grab for his wife a second too late. Adel whispered something  unintelligible, and  Rinoa’s unconscious body hit the floor with a hard thud. Guilt flooded Squall, and he slid on his knees to catch her head as best he could. “Baby?!” 

A harsh cackle cut through the air, and Squall snarled at Adel as she gestured grandly as the sticky blood that boated the marble floors. “What’s the matter, Squall? Don’t like what I’ve done with the place?” 

“What did you do to  Rinoa ?!” 

Adel didn’t answer, and her smile only widened as none other than  Ultimecia herself fizzled into vision beside her. She was caked in the red-violet plasma of countless children, and her yellow eyes were hollow and void of emotion. Squall choked back bile at the sight of her, and fear traveled down the backs of his legs like lightening. He couldn’t believe his own eyes. He couldn’t believe she was back. Lucia’s words rang in his mind, and he was terrified that one of his  nieces might actually be trapped inside that vile body. 

“Which one of them are you?” Squall asked tearfully. “Olette, or Namine?”

Ultimecia’s face twitched, and she pulled her lips back against her teeth  viciously . Her broken mind didn’t know how to comprehend his question, and she was blind with rage at the mention of her sister’s name. She reared her hand back, as if she were going to strike him, when all of a  sudden all three of their heads snapped at the scream that pierced the air around them. Squall’s eyes widened, and his lungs constricted in his chest as his  daughter's name died on his lips. “Jul--”

“DADDY!” 

It all seemed to happen in slow motion.  Ultimecia threw a thick spear of ice at Squall’s chest, reminiscent of when  Edea had stabbed him in the shoulder all those years ago. He braced himself for the pain that never came, as Julia flung herself in front of him and  shielded he and  Rinoa with her tiny body. She couldn’t even shriek as the ice went straight through her chest, and she coughed blood into her small hands. “J-Julie? JULIA?!” 

Ultimecia clasped her hands over her mouth, watching in horror as the girl  slumped over her  unconscious mother, barely breathing. She hadn’t meant for another child to get involved in all of this. She wanted it to be over.

Julia smeared blood all over her father’s face as he pulled her into his arms, mindful of  Rinoa as he did so. She rested a hand on his cheek, and forced herself to smile at him. “D-Daddy I. ..I’m sorry. I’m really c-cold...why...am I...” Her eyes were getting glassy, as if it were hard for her to focus, and Squall let out a visceral scream of anguish as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

“Baby, no, don’t talk like that, here, take my jacket.” Squall rolled his coat off, wrapping his little girl in it to keep her warm, and he rubbed her little arms tenderly, as he had when she was a baby. “Look at me, Jules, honey, keep your eyes open for Daddy. J-Julie...please...baby...my sweet baby.” He sobbed, pressing gentle kisses to her face as she bled through all his clothes. “JULIA RAINE!” 

She wasn’t breathing, and her eyes...his eyes...were staring lifelessly back at him as her body stilled all together. He very gently brushed her eyes closed with his hand,  hyperventilating so hard that he vomited all down his chest without ever noticing. This was it. He couldn’t live without Bean. He wouldn’t. His heart died with her, and he reached for the Lion Heart with shaky hands.  _ Rinoa...I’m so sorry...forgive me.  _


	96. Chapter 96

Squall was beyond heartbroken. He was beyond misery, beyond sanity. Julia had gone where he could not follow, and that was something his heart wasn’t capable of comprehending. He readied the Lion Heart, and moved to ram his own torso through the blade before Zell’s hands jerked the weapon away from him with all of his strength. “No!” Squall screamed, rocking back and forth with both Rinoa and Julia limp and still in his arms as he cradled them. “Please let me die.” 

Zell had known Squall his entire life, and he had never witnessed a reaction like this before. It was frightening. Even when Sis had been ripped from them, Squall had never looked so lifeless and empty as he did in that moment. His will to live had been completely destroyed. “Squall…Rinoa is alive, she’s just unconscious. You can’t leave her.” He reminded him softly, though he was choking on his own tears as he stared at his goddaughter’s pale, cold body. Julia had been the first baby born to the group of friends. She was loved intensely by every single one of them, but she was especially close to Zell’s heart. He had loved her through her mommy’s tummy the whole pregnancy, and had protected her with everything he had. 

Squall wasn’t listening. He tried with every shred of his being to grab for his gunblade, and Zell kicked it even further from his grasp. “I said let me die, goddamn it.” It wasn’t even a yell anymore, it was a limp, barely audible sob. Squall dissolved around his girls, who he pulled up to his chin as he buried himself in their dead weight. He was beyond being reasoned with, Zell could see that now. He supposed if it had been the other way around, and it was Garnet in his arms, he’d have felt the same, and he backed off. 

Adel seemed more than pleased with herself for completely disarming the Commander. He was no more a threat to her now than a wet kitten, he was a head man walking. The other children that had been in Julia’s company were pale and stunned into a frozen silence as they watched, and Adel smirked at them, though she addressed Ellone when she spoke. “Shall we get this over with then? There need not be any more bloodshed…if I get what I want.” 

“And just what would that be?” Laguna demanded. His voice was tight with unshed tears and he braced himself defiantly for what he knew was coming. He didn’t care if it killed him in the process, he was taking this bitch down today. No one touched his family and lived to tell about it, and certainly not his only grandchild. He pulled his machine gun off his back and cocked the barrel. 

That seemed to tickle Adel, whose monstrous laughter crept up Ellone’s spine. She and Seifer both flinched at the familiar sound, and it only grew louder as it gained momentum. “Oh, how cute. Tell me, President Loire, did bullets stop me the last time you and I went a few rounds? I don’t think so.” She tapped her chin and hummed, staring them all down with her deep crimson red eyes. “I want Ellone and Seifer back. Dead or alive, you get to choose.” 

Adel gestured grandly toward Ultimecia with her hands. “Little Olette would like her mommy and daddy back, wouldn’t you, child?” 

_ What? No…no that was impossible! _ Ellone clasped her hands over her mouth and slid to her knees, her body tremoring violently as she made eye contact with her little girl for the first time in months. “O- Olette ? No, you’re lying! My baby is _ not _Ultimecia!” 

Seifer gagged, leaning over as his stomach threatened to spill its contents all over the already ruined marble floor. He regretted no longer having the Hyperion in his possession. This bitch would be nothing more than shredded meat on two legs when he was finished with her. He let out an inhuman growl, rolling to snatch Squall’s gunblade from the ground and shouting over his shoulder at the team as he thrust himself hard and fast at Adel. “NOW!” 

With Rinoa out cold, Xu and Selphie were on their own. Elle had the Connect ability, and that coupled with Seifer’s heavily magical lineage had bred Sorceresses, but Ellone wasn’t a Sorceress herself, not really. Her strange ability to connect to the past was some sort of genetic fluke, she’d had no other magical inclinations her entire life. They had failed to come up with a way for her abilities to aid the spell, and she prayed all of their hardwork would still be enough to save Laguna. 

Quistis wasn’t a Sorceress either, but she _ was _a blue mage, which was the next closest thing. She reared back, belching out a cloud of thick green fog from her throat. The acid like magic blistered her throat, but it was enough to catch Adel and Ultimecia off guard. Bad Breath inflicted poison on the Sorceress as she staggered backward and cupped her large hands over her face. Her momentary faulter was Xu and Selphie’s only shot, and they took it. The sisters smiled at one another, taking each other by the hands and forming a protective ring around Laguna. 

“Auferte malum ex terris in manibus abiecit. Vel rumpere lucis protegat eaque nostrum caritate tua.” The duo repeated the chant repeatedly, as bright yellow magic sept from their bodies and swirled around Laguna in a way that made him uncomfortable. He didn’t know if he was supposed to feel anything, but he didn’t, at all, and he watched nervously as Seifer leapt into the air and brought Squall’s gunblade down on Adel. He angled the blade, slicing her face diagonally both ways, and splitting a bloody X across her face. 

“That’s for Squall and me both, you tactless fuck.” Seifer snarled, enjoying her cries of agony for a moment before going in for the kill. The girls thought their spell was working, as there wasn’t a scratch on Laguna, but their concentration was broken as Ellone’s shrill scream pierced the tense atmosphere. Xu and Selphie both gasped, as blood poured from the perfect X shape now carved between Elle’s eyes. 

“Seifer stop! It’s Ellone! The spell is on Ellone, not Laguna!” Selphie bellowed, waving her arms frantically at her friend. Her heart was pounding in her ears, and she knew that she was too late, Seifer was already mid swing, and there was no time to slow the Lion Heart to a stop, the impact was going to cut deep no matter what he did. 

Xu acted on impulse, jerking her hands toward Ellone and muttering the incantation under her breath as the yellow magic continued to bleed out of her every pore. She didn’t have the strength to hold the curse off of Ellone by herself, and she instead yanked it into her own body in a last-minute transmutation of magic. The Lion Heart made heavy contact with Adel’s throat, slashing it roughly the same way Oryx had done to him five years prior. Blood sprayed out of both women, and Raijin, Soichiro, and Autumn all screamed as Xu clutched at her throat in an attempt at holding back the bleeding. She knew she was going to die in a matter of minutes, if not seconds, and she crawled over to where Squall lay with Julia as fast as she was able. 

Raijin and the twins ran to her side, but she regretfully didn’t have time to say goodbye. She had to do this. She and Squall had never been close, per se, but he had been her Commander, and she respected him more than anyone during her time at Garden. She had to do what she could to save him from himself, and that meant saving Julia. Red violet blood was marring her skin, oozing down her body as if it were merely water, and her hands were slick and slippery with it as she attempted to pull Julia’s tiny face from her father’s intense grasp. 

Squall flinched, and he wanted to demand an answer as to what she was doing to his baby, but he was too terrified and too broken to move. Xu pressed a small kiss to the little girl's forehead and closed her eyes, drawing all the life and all the magic she had left in her body to the surface. “M-Make your father...proud...” She gurgled on her words, and magic burst from her body, exploding around the child like a firework. Squall had seen it more than once before, it was a total transfer of her powers as a Sorceress, and yet this was somehow more than that. It was as if she was pouring her very life force into his daughter, and within an instant, Xu was dead. Her body rolled off of Julia softly, and Squall didn’t dare so much as breathe until his favorite sound in all the world suddenly croaked from his lap. 

“D-Daddy?” Julia’s blue-grey eyes creaked open, and she glanced about her surroundings curiously before Squall crushed his whole face into her tiny body. 

“JULIE? J-Jules, baby, look at me, l-look at Daddy.” Tears were rolling down his cheeks in a way his daughter had never seen before as he poked and prodded at her, searching for any and all signs of the wound that had ripped her from him. There was nothing to be found, save for a small scar in the center of her chest, where her clothes were ripped from the entry wound. 

Julia grinned at her father, and took his face in her hands. She looked so overjoyed, and snot was running down Squall’s lips as he continued to blubber over his child. “I’m so glad to see you, Daddy. Grandma Raine asked me to tell you something.” 

Squall’s whole body froze, and he didn’t know how to respond. “W-What? What are you talking about sweetheart?” He petted her hair possessively, wiping his face on his shirtsleeve without breaking eye contact. She had 1000 percent of his attention. 

“I saw Grandma Raine, and Grandma Julia. They said I couldn’t stay, and that I had to protect my little brother.” 

Squall’s hands found their way to Rinoa’s midsection, and he patted her bump as she started to stir. She was coming out of whatever spell Adel had cast, now that the Sorceress was dead. _ Brother? Piper is...a boy? _

“She told me to tell you she loved you, and that she was sorry she didn’t call to tell Papa that you were coming. She said Galbadian’s cut the power to most of Winhill for months, and she never got the chance to tell him she was pregnant.” There was no way Julia could have made any of that up, Squall never talked about his mother, or what had happened between he and Laguna in the past. “Oh, and Grandma Julia wanted Mommy to know that some man named Caraway wasn’t in Heaven with her, and that he couldn’t hurt them anymore.” 

A wave of unnamed emotions engulfed Squall, and all he knew to do was hold his child. He had never once believed in Yevon before that moment, never, and he didn’t know how to process the information, so he didn’t. All that mattered was that Julia Raine was alive, and his world was gluing itself back together. He turned his puffy and reddened face toward Raijin, who was no doubt feeling his very pain as he wept over Xu’s body. “Raijin...Raijin I'm so sorry...” 

His friend didn’t have the opportunity to respond, as Seifer let out a shaky swear. Zell was standing not even ten feet from him, and his face was ashen white, as if he had seen a ghost. He watched Seifer intently, who dropped the Lion Heart to the ground carelessly as he ran to Ellone. “Uh...guys?” 

Raijin never once looked up from Xu’s body, but Squall tore his gaze from his daughter’s face for just long enough to follow Zell’s gaze to Adel’s corpse. She had bled out into a blackened a sickening pool on the floor, but Ultimecia...she was nowhere to be found. In the blink of an eye, their sole lead on what had happened to Seifer and Ellone’s children had vanished into thin air. 

~END OF DISC TWO~


	97. Disc Three

Rinoa was 30 weeks pregnant by the time Garden was able to  officially close Timber’s boarders and cloak  itself off the grid.  Selphie and Irvine didn’t wish to stay, and headed back to  Balamb before the law took effect.  Selphie was having a hard time coping with Xu’s loss, and Irvine thought she needed stability right now more than anything else.  Quistis and Zell, however, after gathering news that Fujin was dead and  Sasuke had made it safely back to  Balamb Garden, moved their new family to Timber permanently to be closer to Squall and  Rinoa . Zell was offered the job he had been eyeing at Garden, and  Quistis wanted to be a stay-at-home mother for a little while, though Squall assured her she too would have a place at the Garden whenever she was ready to work. 

The move, however, in light of learning about their secret relationship, was the final nail in the  Trepe family coffin. Seymour was outraged at  Quistis , and opted to be emancipated from her care. He took Seifer’s last name as his own, and reunited with his half-brother, taking  Sasuke with him. They moved back to  Balamb with  Ellone and the twins, where Seifer was now filling Fujin’s roll as Headmaster until the Garden could find someone more  permanent .  Quistis was a little depressed, but Zell was doing everything he could to make it up to her, and distracted her aplenty as they built their life together a few mere blocks from Squall and  Rinoa’s home.

With  Rinoa on the cusp of giving birth to the couple’s second child, who just as Julia said, was a boy, Squall made an announcement that shook Garden to its core. Squall was still recovering from the momentary loss of his daughter, and the trauma had made up his mind about a lot of things. Removing Timber from the  Esthar-Trabian War hadn’t been enough. Squall had been a Commander as well as a  SeeD the last six years of his life, and five of which he barely got to spend with his wife and child. With another baby on the way...he just couldn’t do it anymore. Squall was ready to settle down. It was time. He retired his position as  SeeD and Commander both, and was now only Headmaster, as Cid had been before him. No more danger, no more sacrifices. It was time to be with his growing family.

This meant a  pay cut , of course, since he wasn’t getting the lucrative  SeeD checks along with his payments for running the Garden, but that was more than alright. Being Garden Master didn’t pay too shabby on its own, and  Rinoa made quite a bit more than they’d anticipated she would as President of the nation. Now that she was back in Timber  permanently , Felicia Blackburn had been heavily decorated and promoted for her service in helping run the country the long five years that  Rinoa had stayed in  Winhill . Felicia was now  Rinoa’s right hand in everything that she did, and the two were becoming quite close. 

Felicia was currently also tasked as  Timberian liaison to the Sorceress, meaning that it was her job to help smuggle innocent Sorceresses into the country from the east for their own protection. Raijin had stepped up to help her, offering to be her body guard, and  Rinoa was more than happy to pay him to do so. Raijin felt as if it were honoring his wife’s memory, and  Rinoa wanted to do anything she could for him to lessen his burden. His wife had made the ultimate sacrifice for both her sister-in-law and her daughter, and she would never forget it. 

The pair was currently out at the  border ,  interviewing a young couple from FH with a new baby who they were frightened had been born a Sorceress. As someone who had passed a fraction of her power to her unborn daughter herself,  Rinoa had wanted to be there for the meeting, but Squall had put his foot down. Part of the whole reason he retired was to keep her safe, and she wasn’t going anywhere near the border. He had her sitting on a stool in their kitchen, watching him cook  Funguar stir fry. Julia wouldn’t eat mushrooms, so he had a small pot of mac and cheese also boiling on another burner. 

Rinoa was pouting slightly at being kept in the house, but she also loved watching him be so...domestic. Sandpiper kicked her gently in the ribs and she let out a small gasp of discomfort as she rubbed her swollen belly. Squall was watching her out of his peripheral vision, and a concerned frown curled at the corner of his mouth. “Noa?”

Rinoa’s smile was warm, like the sunshine floating in through the open window. “I’m fine.  _ Your _ son _ _ is just kicking me up one side and down the other.” 

“Oh, so he’s  _ my  _ son when he’s misbehaving in there? I see how it is.” A small smirk replaced the shadow of worry that marred his features, and  Rinoa lived for it. The food smelled delicious, and she watched him for several peaceful beats before he continued. “Speaking of Piper...we can’t keep calling him that forever. Do you...remember the conversation we had, right after our first ultrasound with Julie?”

She tapped her chin for a moment, lost in thought, before she raised her pointer finger in the air like she’d just struck gold. “Oh! Where I twisted your arm into telling me what you wanted to name her if she was a boy?” 

Squall laughed. “Yes. Do you...still like that name?”

Of course Rinoa still liked it. Squall had picked it out himself, which is what she wanted since she had been the one to name Julia. “Noctis Laguna? It was your beautiful idea, babe, I would’ve loved anything you picked.” She looked down to smile tenderly at her belly. “Is that our son? Is he Noctis?” 

Squall took the stir fry and the mac and cheese off the stove to cool and turned it off, walking around the kitchen island to wrap his arms around  Rinoa from behind, drumming his fingers along her tummy in the hopes that he might feel his child stir from within her. The little boy stretched out a leg or an elbow, and Squall melted as he rested his chin affectionately atop his wife’s head. “Yeah, I think he is.” He paused for a moment, hands coiling tighter around her large bump. “It’s ancient  Estharian . It means night...and I know...that it’s night like the time of day, but it reminds me of how I'm  _ your  _ Knight.” He admitted softly. 

Rinoa sighed dramatically, and Squall could feel the happiness radiating off her. “How did I ever find someone so infuriatingly perfect?” 

Squall grinned and opened his mouth to say something sarcastic when his signature scowl suddenly tore at his features. He reluctantly let go of his wife, his face heating as he marched back toward the stove. Luca was only six months old, and she was already tall enough on her hind legs to reach the counter. The small bell on her pink collar jingled as she shoved her nose around in the freshly made stir fry, and Squall shooed her away  aggressively . “Luca Leonhart that is  _ not  _ for you! Angelo would have never!” He grumbled, earning a small giggle from  Rinoa .

“Don’t yell at her, Squall, she’s just a puppy.” 

He didn’t have time to respond before Julia came running into the kitchen. She stumbled over her little legs as she dragged mile long fabric behind her, and Squall’s eyes lit up at the sight of her. She was wearing one of  Rinoa’s dusters with her grandmother’s pearl necklace and she had gotten into Noa’s make up. Bright pink lipstick was smeared all over her mouth and eyelids and she put her sassy little hands on her hips. Squall was smitten and distracted by the amusing scene before him, and Luca took her opportunity to grab the plate of food with her teeth. She took off with the food and Squall swore loudly. “GODDAMN IT, LUCA!” 

“DADDY DO NOT YELL AT MY BABY!” Julia turned her wide grey eyes to her mother and crossed her arms over her chest. “You don’t yell at a Mama’s baby, right Mommy?”  Rinoa was too caught up in the sweetness of the moment. She had never seen her daughter try so hard to  emulate her before, and it touched her heart. She snapped several  pictures with her phone and sent them out to Julie’s godparents. Zell was gonna die when he saw. 

“Of course not, baby.”  Rinoa had been trying to teach Julia how to be gentle with new babies. She wanted her to be ready when her little brother got here, and she was so happy to see that some of it had sunk in. 

Squall didn’t have the heart to  chastise her for raising her voice at him. He was still very much trying to get over the fact that she had died in his arms, and as a result she could have gotten away with murder. Besides, she was just copying her mother, it was good natured, and she was learning. He wasn’t blind to that. He opted for jerking his black apron off and throwing it down on the counter as he muttered profanities inaudible to his little girl. “I guess we’re  _ all  _ eating mac and cheese.”

“Mac and cheese!” Julia squealed, running and hugging her father’s legs. “You’re the best daddy ever.” Squall’s irritation dissolved in a single moment, and his hands curled lovingly into his baby’s hair. There was nothing in the world like hearing that, whether it was over a pot of noodles or not. 

“Only because you’re the best daughter.” He swore, smirking down at his child as pure awe and pride swelled in her eyes. “You look just like your mommy, Bean, you did such a good job with that makeup. Maybe mommy should learn to apply lipstick to her eyes as good as you do!” He cooed at their daughter, teasing  Rinoa in the same breath. 

Julia giggled and smugly flipped the ends of her hair over her shoulder. “It’s all the rage in Esthar these days.” 

Squall put his hands on his hips and laughed. “ Oh, is it now? And just how do you know that, you’ve never been there!”

“Papa told me  Esthar was the fashion capital of the world! And if Mommy wears makeup on her eyes, then that must mean its high fashion in  Esthar , right? No one is more beautiful than Mommy.” Julia said earnestly, and tears pricked  Rinoa’s eyes as she slid from her stool and opened her arms up wide.

“Oh, come here baby.” Julia tore herself from Squall’s grasp and ran to her mother, who scooped her up into her arms. She wasn’t technically supposed to be lifting, but she didn’t pick her up often and she was far enough along now that it didn’t scare her as much to carry the girl around. “Mommy loves you so very much.” She peppered her face with kisses and Julia wiggled excitedly as she felt something  unusual underneath her butt.

“I love you too!” She nuzzled her face into her mother’s neck and reached down to pat her belly. “He kicked me, Mommy.” She said curiously, wiggling harder as a little foot tried to shake her off of him. 

Rinoa chuckled through her tears, her hormones getting the better of her. “That’s your little brother saying hello, baby. Your Daddy named him Noctis. What do you think?”

Julia looked over at Squall, who was leaning against the counter and watching them with content smile. He was getting used to this domestic shit. He didn’t know if he could ever go back to the way things had been before. He wanted this life for the rest of forever. “Noctis Laguna, after your Papa.” He affirmed. 

“After Papa?! It’s perfect!” Julie shimmed out of her mother’s grasp and placed a hand on either side of her huge abdomen. She pressed a tiny kiss to her popped out bellybutton, finally making peace with the idea of being a big sissy. “Welcome to Kingdom Leonhart, Noctis! Don’t worry, Princess Julia will grant you asylum.” Squall wasn’t even sure she knew what that meant, but he burst into hard peals of  laugher and moved to sandwich his little girl between himself and her mother as he pressed a soft and tender kiss to  Rinoa’s lips. Everything was finally falling into place. 


	98. Chapter 98

Zell was curled around  Quistis’s sleeping body, and their almost seven-month-old little girl was curled up safe and sound in her bassinet at their side.  Quistis had had a night terror a little bit ago, and Zell was currently rocking her now that she’d allowed herself to fall back asleep in his arms. It had been a long six and a half months for the couple since the baby had arrived and their lives had been completely upended. Fujin was dead, Seymour and  Sasuke hated them, and  Quistis was barely holding herself together. They weren’t welcomed at  Balamb Garden anymore, and the relocation to Timber had been hard on her. Thankfully, Ma and Pa had moved with Zell, and now they were all trying to build a small family life together. 

Zell’s thoughts drifted back to when this all began.  Zell’s heart had been torn and bleeding when he had walked away from his life with Lisa, and  Quistis had been there every step of the way. She was heavy with his child, and even though at the time he was fully preparing to sign away his parental rights to the baby,  Quistis had promised she would try to work it out with Fujin to where he could still be the child’s honorary father. Zell was more than okay with that, and he was enjoying how close their friendship was becoming in the weeks after his split from  Balamb Garden’s library girl.

Quistis had been coming over more and more, and after a while it seemed like she was at his new apartment every other night. They would get dinner, see a movie, play games in his living room. Zell’s personal favorite, though, was when they just laid there, in the floor or sometimes on the couch together, talking about anything and everything. Dreams, aspirations, loneliness. Zell was beginning to see  Quistis as more than just his friend, and feeling his child roll around from within her was not making the matter any easier.

The thing about it was, Zell was not an immoral man. Hell, he was straighter laced and more by the books than even Squall was, and Squall often followed protocol when he wasn’t high on protecting  Rinoa or Julia…or having a pissing competition with Seifer. Zell was keenly aware that  Quistis was married, and on the night in question the plan was to let her know that they needed to pump the breaks, because he was catching feelings for her hard, and that wasn’t okay. He had taken her out for pizza and wings, because little Garnet seemed to really enjoy it according to her mommy, and he was nervously picking at some breadsticks when  Quistis finally let out a long sigh.

“Zell, sweetheart, something is bothering you. Would you please tell me what’s going on?” She asked gently, reaching across the table to very softly squeeze his hand. His teal blue eyes were wet and smoldering, like the ocean, and they took her breath away as he stared at her for a beat too long. She got anxious, and she glanced down at her hands as her lips started to quiver. “You’re not…best friend breaking up with me, are you? I don’t…no one’s ever really been my friend like this before.”

It was true.  Quistis was friends with the whole group, no doubt, but how deep did it really go?  Rinoa and Squall were absorbed in one another, and  Selphie was always really busy with work and missions. Here  Quistis was, pregnant and chained to the headmistress, who had been acting like she couldn’t stand her ever since Garnet was conceived. She was miserable. Zell didn’t know this, however, and his face heated up as he swore under his breath. “Oh… Quisty , it  ain’t like that. I just…” His grip on her hand tightened and he turned his face away, refusing to make eye contact. “I’m in love with you. And I know that you’re happily married, and I don’t want to ruin that or this friendship that we are building…so I need this to stop for a little while, okay? Just until I can stop thinking about you like you’re m-mine.”

That…had been the opposite of what she was expecting, and  Quistis grabbed hold of Zell’s chin, forcing him to look her in the eyes as his tears spilled over. Her heart was hammering inside of her chest, and she hated to let herself hope that he loved her with the same voracity that she had come to adore him with. “I’m in love with you too.” She whispered. That’s not what Zell wanted to hear and he shook his head wildly.

“Please don’t say that. What about Fujin, what about your kids? I can’t wreck a family,  Quistis .”

Quistis snorted and a lump formed in her throat as she struggled to articulate what she wanted to say. She loved Fujin, even now, but she was terrified for the little life growing within her, and she was falling so completely in love with Zell, who she knew would  _ never _ hurt their child. But how do you tell a person that? How do you adequately describe that? She didn’t want Zell to think of her as a victim. “Maybe the family ought to be wrecked.” She choked, sliding out of his grasp and shoving her fork around a small boneless wing with disinterest. She wasn’t hungry anymore.

Zell’s eyebrows furrowed, and he watched her facial expression for a long hard moment. “ Quistis is there something you aren’t telling me?” She wasn’t sure how to respond to that. She and Fujin had been so happy up until recently, but now…things were getting bad. Fujin had never beaten her, per se, she didn’t think? To be completely honest, she didn’t know. There was still so much she was confused about.

“Come to the bathroom with me and I’ll show you.” She nodded her head toward the unisex one-seater bathroom behind them. “It’s practically dead in here tonight, no one will notice.”

Quistis was a teacher and the wife of  Balamb Garden’s headmistress, so he wasn’t so sure this was a good idea, but he was concerned so he did as she asked. He rose and quietly followed her into the bathroom before shutting and locking the door behind them. “What is going on? I don’t want to cause any—” Zell’s words died on his lips as  Quistis slowly unzipped her shirt. She exposed her growing abdomen, which was littered with bruises. Zell gagged, and  Quistis’s eyes were glued to the floor.

She felt him take her bump in his hands, rubbing it tenderly as Garnet stretched out and kicked at the loving gesture, which she was sure she wasn’t used to. Fujin didn’t love on her belly. Ever. “S-She doesn’t hit me, not really. She’s just so…rough with the baby. Pushes on her too hard, knocks me into the counter too hard when she smacks my backside, little things like that. I don’t think…I don’t think she wants her, and that’s terrifying. Last night I woke up and Fujin was elbowing me in the stomach. Claims it was an accident, but she did it  _ hard _ …and I just…I  dunno . She never talks to me or wants to be around me anymore unless she wants sex.”  Quistis started to cry and Zell pulled her into his arms immediately.

His body was trembling with hardly contained rage, and he held her there like she was his lifeline. If he had known, she wouldn’t have spent one more second in that house. And yet, was that even true? It was awfully easy for  Quistis to convince him to let it go, that she would ask Fujin to be more careful…and he did that. And yet, knowing that Fujin wasn’t treating the baby right intensified his want for  Quistis , and his protectiveness of her. Before long he couldn’t stop himself from sneaking around with her, in spite his insistence that he didn’t want to wreck their family. And now here they were, engaged. He had completely unraveled their marriage, just as he’d wanted to avoid. But did he regret it? Fat chance in hell.

Zell was so thankful, as he held her there in his arms, that she’d gotten out. And now…now they were a family. Garnet was sick but she was alive, and she was happy, and he wasn’t going to rest until  Quistis was happy too. She was sleeping so soundly now, in his arms, and he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. It was almost time for Garnet to take a bottle, and he didn’t want  Quistis to have to get up to feed her, so he very gently slipped from their bed and ambled sleepily into the kitchen.

Garnet was breast fed, but they did keep formula on hand too. Zell was a  very hands on father, and with  Quistis’s night terrors from the trauma of Fujin’s abuse getting worse, he wanted to be the one to get up with the baby during the night.  Quistis needed as much rest as she could get. Garnet cried out a little from her basinet and Zell smirked as he popped the bottle in the microwave.  _ That’s my baby girl, I knew you’d be getting hungry.  _ He quickly grabbed her up before she could wake her mama and bounced her as he walked back into the kitchen.

“Good morning my sunshine.” He cooed. “It’s three am, you held off pretty good tonight.” Garnet babbled at him, drooling as she playfully slapped at his cheeks with her tiny hands. Zell could feel the unnatural curve of her left arm, and he frowned slightly as he peppered it with kisses. She had a healed break in her wrist from where it had been crushed in utero, no doubt caused by Fujin’s abuse. “Don’t you worry, Nettie. Pa is going to fix that somehow, and you’ll be my little ass kicker. That’s a promise.”

The microwave beeped, and he pulled the bottle out, testing it on his skin to make sure it wasn’t too hot. It didn’t feel hot to him, but he was worried about scalding her precious little mouth, so he dribbled a little more onto one of his hands and held it up to her. “What do you think, Boo Bear? Did Pa get it too hot? Hmm?” He lovingly patted the back of her head as she wiggled her tongue around his hand, lapping up the milk and attempting to latch on. He chuckled. “I would take that as a no!”

He leaned her back in his arms and attempted to give her the bottle, but suddenly she didn’t seem to want it. She latched and sucked on it for a moment or two before pulling back and whimpering. Zell’s eyebrows furrowed and a pit a worry nestled into his stomach. “I’m sorry angel, maybe the drop didn’t feel as hot as the whole thing. I’ll sit it in the fridge for a second, how about that?”

Even as he said this, however, Zell didn’t make a move toward the fridge. He sat the bottle down and gave his little one his full attention. Something wasn’t right. Her eyes were beginning to droop, and she started to cry just a little bit before she suddenly went limp in his arms. Her eyes were still half lidded, but she wasn’t breathing, and she wasn’t moving.  _ No, no, no, you haven’t stopped breathing since the day you were born, don’t do this.  _ Garnet had stopped breathing several times in the ambulance the day she’d been born, but it hadn’t been a problem since then, and Zell instantaneously burst into tears. “QUISTIS!! QUISTIS CALL AN AMULANCE!”  _ Not my baby, please not our baby.  _ Zell pulled Garnet up onto his shoulder and rubbed her back soothingly as  Quistis barreled into the kitchen.

“What is going on?!” She demanded. Dark purple lines were under her eyes, and Zell felt so guilty that she couldn’t seem to catch a break.

He sobbed. “ Quisty it’s G-Garnet, she’s not b-breathing!” 


	99. Chapter 99

It was quiet save for the gentle breathing that filled the small bedroom, and Squall’s thoughts, per usual, were eating him alive. He had always fallen prey to his own overthinking, and while over the many years he had now been with Rinoa it had gotten a lot easier to manage, tonight had been rough on the former SeeD. Julia was fast asleep curled up on his chest, and Rinoa was sleeping soundly at his side, belly pressed firmly against him. He and Noctis seemed to be the only two people awake, and Squall welcomed the feeling of his son kicking his little feet into his ribs.

_ Please don’t go.  _ Squall tried and failed to subdue the panic nestled in his chest, and thick silent tears ran down his cheeks.  _ I was such a fool. I went and let myself believe that I could keep any of them. Life is too cruel. Julia w-will be taken from me a-again.  _ Squall hated himself so much for letting it get this far. He should have stuck to his guns. He should have stayed alone, where it was safe. He should never have opened his heart to Rinoa.  _ But…where would you be if you hadn’t? Miserable. You love her. You love all three of them desperately. The babies wouldn’t exist without you and they’re…everything.  _ The internal battle he was having with himself was too much to bear. His whole body shook with sobs, and he wanted so badly to scream.

Squall was so unbelievably happy with his life. That was the problem. He was the happiest he had ever been, and the idea of it all being ripped away from him was too much. Temporarily losing Julia had done a number on his psyche. Rinoa was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and she had given him the most beautiful gift in all the world…a gift that had taken her final breath in his arms. He could never handle it again.  _ I won’t have this. I will not outlive my wife and children. Not ever.  _ If nothing else, his resolve to protect them was stronger than ever.  _ Closing the borders isn’t enough. I  _ will  _ be home and present for them and I’m gonna…I’m gonna protect them in my memories, too. _

Squall’s harsh sobs were shaking the bed, and Rinoa was starting to stir a little. He placed a loving hand on her belly and gave it a rub, hoping that she would settle down. He didn’t want her to see him like this. Noctis kicked his hand hard, and Squall couldn’t help but smile.  _ What do you say, Buddy? You’ll be happy to have Daddy home all the time, won’t you? I’ll never let a soul touch you. Ever.  _ The inevitable happened, and Rinoa’s chocolate brown eyes fluttered open slowly. “Squall? Baby, what’s wrong?”

His eyes bore holes into the ceiling, and he ached to kiss and hold her. Rinoa was his entire world. He would never love anyone the way he loved Rinoa. Just looking at her stole his breath, even now, after six years of marriage. She didn’t just hold or own it, she  _ was _ his heart. In spite of his own fear, he didn’t regret his life with Rinoa. Not for a moment. She had made his life into one that was worth living. “I don’t want you to worry, Noa. Go back to sleep.” He knew even as he spoke those words that she wasn’t going to accept that as an answer, and she leaned in to kiss the tears from his cheek.

“Scoot Julia into the bed and cover her up. Let’s go for a walk.” Squall didn’t want to leave his little girl, but the house was quiet and Laguna was sleeping just down the hall. He knew she was safe. Even so, he locked their door behind them, and left the baby monitor on so he could hear her as he grabbed his wife’s hand and allowed her to drag him out into the cool night air. Once they were alone, she squeezed his hand hard and leaned her head against his shoulder. “Talk to me.” 

He didn’t know where to start. He had thought too hard and hurt his own feelings, how was one supposed to describe that to someone else? He frowned. “I’m just…worried, I guess. You would think I’d have grown out of worrying that everything good in my life is going to disappear, but…” He trailed off, staring hard at the moon as if it had offended him personally. They had walked off in no direction in particular, but Rinoa stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at him.

“I don’t want you thinking like that, Squall. I can’t promise you that we are safe from death. No one is. But I did make you a promise in that meadow. I will  _ always  _ find you and I will always bring you home to us.” He knew she meant every word, and that she was more than capable of doing so. He’d seen her do it three times now with his own eyes. But…that wasn’t quite the problem.

_ But…who would bring  _ you  _ back to  _ me?  _ I’m not a Sorceress.  _ Squall’s frown deepened, but there was no use in trying to hide his tears anymore, and he tenderly pressed his forehead against her own. “I can’t bring you back, though. Noa I’m…powerless. If you die, I  _ will  _ follow you.” He swore.

“And I’d be waiting for you.” Her voice cracked, and Squall fell into her lips roughly. He poured every ounce of himself into her touch, and he nuzzled his face into her neck gently as they pulled back.

“I…believe what Julia told me. Raine is up there somewhere, and she sent me an angel when she sent me you.” He whispered. He didn’t care how sappy that sounded, he’d kick himself over it later. Right now, all that mattered was Rinoa, and he wanted her to know what he was feeling and how important she was to him. He might have even said more, if he hadn’t heard a sweet little cry fill the night air. The baby monitor was picking up on Julia, who was calling out for her daddy. She was sniffling, and a small smile curled at the corner of his lips. “Princess Leonhart needs me. That’s my cue.”

Rinoa grinned. “Princess Leonhart loves her daddy an awful lot, you know.”

Squall didn’t say anything, but he didn’t have to. She could see the happiness that touched his eyes at her words, and she was grateful that he was at least feeling a little better. They were walking back toward the house when Rinoa’s phone suddenly rang. Squall’s nose scrunched, and he checked the time on his own. It was nearly three am. “Who the hell is calling you this late? We have children.” He grumbled. Granted, one such child was still nestled deep within his mother, but it didn’t matter. It was common curtesy.

“It’s Zell.” She whispered, sliding her finger across the screen to unlock it. “Hello?”

  


Zell was in pieces. Quistis was in the back with Garnet while they did tests, but he was left in the waiting room with his parents to soundly lose his mind. He hated that this was the second time he had torn Rinoa from her family to weep about his problems, but she was his best friend. He needed her to be here in case…he couldn’t even finish the horrible thought. He was pacing back and forth, as he had been for a long time now, and his mother finally rose to wrap her arms around his shoulders. “Son, you need to breathe. Worrying yourself to death isn’t doing anything for my grandbaby. She’s going to be okay, it’s in Hyne’s hands now.”

Pa Dincht’s face seemed to scrunch at her words and he folded his arms across his chest. He hadn’t taken news of a grandchild very well. He was more than a little upset that Zell hadn’t told them, and he thought it was sinful that he and Quistis weren’t married. Even still, he hated to see his boy in this state. “Laurel, you ain’t doin’ nothin’ to ease his mind, settle on down.”

Ma Dincht made a face at her husband but said no more as she pressed a kiss to Zell’s temple and took a seat beside Pa. Zell was about to come clean out of his skin, he couldn’t even look at his parents as a nurse finally came back and read his name off a clipboard. “Dincht, Zell. You’re the girl’s father, correct?”

“Yes ma’am, please…please tell me what’s wrong with my little girl.” He begged, practically clinging to the young woman as she attempted to back away from him. “Is s-s-she alive?” Snot was running down his face, and the nurse almost looked sorry for him.

“Yes, sir, she’s been resuscitated and is sleeping right now. We are going to need you to take a course on infant CPR before we can let you leave with her. This may be something that happens throughout her infancy and you need to be prepared for the next time it happens.”

Zell couldn’t comprehend the words coming out of her mouth and he shook his head several times to clear it. “What? Why? What is goin’ on, someone tell me!”

The nurse sighed and looked down at her sterile white shoes. She looked a little uncomfortable, and that made Zell nervous. “We have…sort of a rare case on our hands. Quistis Trepe is not this child’s biological mother, but she did carry the child inside her body, and she was not being treated for any of her conditions. It has had a lasting effect on the baby.”

If Fujin could have died twice Zell would have killed her. It was disgusting that she never allowed her pregnant wife to go a real doctor. She never once took care of that child…and now Garnet could be dying. “The gestational diabetes?”

“Well, the gestational diabetes was harmful, yes, it did cause the child to have weight issues that she may retain for the rest of her life, and her premature birth afflicted the child with anemia. The issue here, however, is that Quistis Trepe has lupus. She is asymptomatic, but she has the disease nonetheless. Garnet however has not been so lucky, it appears her case is severe. Lupus is not typically transmitted in utero, but Quistis’s hormones may have been the trigger, otherwise we have an extreme coincidence on our hands. There is still a lot about Lupus that we don’t know.” She explained softly.

Either way, he was certain Quistis was blaming herself, and his heart sank into his stomach. None of this was Quistis’s fault. “Is it fatal?” His voice was so small when he spoke that he scarcely recognized it as his own.

“It can be, but not usually, with the proper medication. Garnet could live to be an old, old lady. She’s just going to need extra TLC to get there.”

Zell appreciated the nurse’s honesty and kindness, and he nodded as he swallowed back the bile rising in his chest. His daughter and the woman he loved were both chronically ill with an autoimmune disease that was completely out of his control. He didn’t know what to do. “Tell me what to do. I’ll do anything to save them. Both of them.” His voice was tight, desperate. 

It was about that time that  Quistis walked out, eyes swollen and red, cradling their little girl. “She’s coming home with a monitor, Zell. To beep at us if she stops breathing.”  Quistis’s voice sounded hallow and mechanical, and Zell immediately ran to her side. 

He pressed a chaste kiss to the center of her forehead and muttered about how much he loved her. “Everything is going to be okay. I’m going to take care of you both.”  Quistis crumbled around his words, and she fell into his arms, sobbing harshly against the warmth of his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin atop her head. Nothing was going to happen to either one of his girls. Zell  Dincht was going to make an honest woman of  Quistis Trepe, and she and Garnet would want for nothing as long as they both lived. It was a promise. 


	100. Chapter 100

Zell and Quistis both were taught neonatal CPR by the staff at Timber Memorial Hospital, and when they were finally discharged with the baby Squall and Rinoa decided to help out. Both new parents were completely fried, and the other couple knew what it was like to have a brand-new baby for the first time. Rinoa took Quistis out for a girl’s night, and Squall kept both Julia and Garnet with him, deciding to teach Zell everything he knew about caring for a sick little girl. Julia had never been sick the way Garnet was, but she _had _been born with weak lungs and asthma, and Squall liked to think he knew how Zell felt if only a little bit.

Zell had been insistent that Quistis needed rest, so she and Rinoa were childless as Rinoa dragged her out in her prettiest sundress to the Aphrora Pub, which was a bar not too far from the eastern train platform. It seemed to bother Quistis that she was accompanying a heavily pregnant woman to a bar, but the margarita Rinoa ordered wasn’t for herself. She slid the beverage toward her friend and asked the waitress if she could have some sparkling grape juice.

“Drink up, Quisty. Loosen up a little.” Rinoa urged, taking a small sip of the sweet beverage. The waitress took their food orders, and Quistis glowered at her quietly as she sipped the too-strong strawberry flavored alcohol.

“That’s easy for you to say. You’ve never had to worry about Julia a day in your perfect life.”

That wasn’t true, not even slightly, but Rinoa tried not to take it to heart as she cast her gaze down to her lap. Her large belly was all she could see, and she rested her hands lovingly on top of it as she chose her words carefully. “Quistis I didn’t mean it that way. I just meant that I want you to try and have a good time. Zell is worried about you.” She was quiet for a moment before she continued. “I know we didn’t necessarily get off on the right foot, and I wanted the opportunity to apologize. I was being a stupid teenager when we first met, trying to give that Odine bangle to Edea. I was just trying to help, but you were right to scold me the way you did. I thought by the time Squall and I married that you and I had gotten a little closer, but I sort of blew that by getting pregnant and stealing him away from Balamb…and then I completely misjudged your situation with Fujin and I…I’ve been such a bad friend, and I’m sorry.”

Rinoa’s hormones got the better of her and she held back the tears as best she could, but Quistis could see them brimming behind her eyes. She was a little caught off guard. She had been annoyed that Zell sent her out here away from their sick child, but she hadn’t meant it to come across like she regretted Rinoa’s company. “Rinoa, we are fine. I’m sure you weren’t the only one who thought poorly of me when I started seeing Zell. I didn’t exactly offer up any context. I was confused. I still kind of am. I don’t know what I feel.” She took another long swig of the margarita and then frowned. “I shouldn’t be drinking this, I’m breastfeeding.”

“Garnet can take a bottle for a day or so. It won’t hurt. Besides, she’s with her daddy right now, she doesn’t have options on the menu tonight.” Rinoa reassured her with a small laugh. Quistis managed a smile and tried her hardest to relax. She appreciated what Rinoa was trying to do, and she knew Garnet was more than safe with Zell and Squall.

“How do you do it?” She asked gently. “How do you give one hundred and twenty percent of yourself to Julia _and _Squall the way that you do, and still find time to run a nation?”

That was an interesting question. Rinoa had never really thought about any of it, she just did it. “Running Timber isn’t as hard as it sounds. I do most of it from my own home. Lots of paper work and decision making, conferring with our allies’ leaders, etcetera. Timber is an isolationist nation, so we don’t have to worry about too much outside of our own borders, and Squall is the one that handles all the military decisions. He has been very hands on in my presidency, and of course I’d die without Felicia, she helps me keep things together too. Then you know, it’s nice having a father-in-law that was once a president, that man is full of brilliant ideas.”

Quistis chuckled and knocked back the rest of her drink. “So, in other words you have a ton of help?”

“Lord yes. I like to spend as much time with my family as possible. That’s the thing about being a mother, Quistis. It’s the most rewarding thing I’ve ever done, and Squall and Julia will always come first, no matter what.” There was a ton more Rinoa could have said about the importance of priorities, but her pregnant brain flew out the window as the food was brought out.

Noctis was different from Julia. This entire pregnancy Rinoa had craved breakfast foods something terrible. Bacon, sausage, waffles, you name it. The pub wasn’t really known for their breakfast foods, but the owner was a kind man who had been in Timber longer than Rinoa had been alive. He was more than grateful for Rinoa’s work with the Forest Owls and her work as president, and he’d been stocking the food for her since the first night she’d told him she was expecting and asked what breakfast items they served. They didn’t then, but they offered a whole line of breakfast foods now. Whatever Rinoa Leonhart needed she usually got, the people loved her. Rinoa always tipped the bar keep beautifully.

“That looks delicious.” Quistis murmured, glancing down pitifully at her salad. She was trying hard to lose her baby weight.

Rinoa’s nose scrunched and she stuck her tongue out. “What did you order rabbit food for? C’mon, we’ll share mine, I got plenty.” Quistis rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help smiling warmly at her friend. She could see why Rinoa and Zell were so close, they were similar people. _Must be a Pisces thing. _She thought as she ordered another margarita.

Meanwhile, Zell was in awe of Squall, who was currently playing princess with his little girl while simultaneously cooking lunch for the group _and _feeding Garnet. Julia was running around him in circles babbling about the royal court, and her father was listening seriously as he promised her that she was, indeed, his favorite princess in all the land. “You know, since you’re Timber’s princess, that makes me the King. So how about, new kingdom rules, Princess has to try the King’s squash he’s making? How about it, Jules?”

Julia pulled a facial expression that was identical to Rinoa’s best look of disgust and Squall couldn’t help but chuckle. “You’re my daddy, you love me! You wouldn’t _poison _your princess!”

Squall leaned down to press a quick kiss to her forehead and he smoothed her hair back tenderly as he did so. “Daddy does love you. You’re right, Your Majesty.” There was such love dripping from his face, and Zell had never seen Squall quite so soft and smitten. It was heartwarming to say the least. Julia was pleased by his words, and she gave him a big sticky kiss right back. “That’s my girl.” He ruffled her hair and turned to look at his friend. “Are you paying attention, Zell?”

Zell had been pretending not to be taken in by the display of affection, he didn’t want to scare Squall back into his shell or anything. “Huh? Oh yeah, Jules is the Princess of Timber, I got it.”

Squall rolled his eyes. “No, I meant about your daughter. You weren’t feeding her right, that’s why she kept spitting up. You have to tilt the bottle up like this to make sure she doesn’t suck in air.”

_Oh. Shit, you’d have thought the hospital woulda told me that. _Zell looked discouraged and guilty, like he’d been hurting his little girl, and Squall shook his head quickly. “It’s okay. I learned that the hard way with Julie. She ruined a uniform or two before I realized the air was hurting her tummy. ”

“You’re a good dad, Squall.” Zell said with a small smile, and Squall shrugged his shoulders. He acted nonchalant about it, but Zell could tell his words meant a lot to him as he turned his face away.

Squall opened his mouth to repay the compliment, but Julia butted in. She placed her little hands on her hips and scowled playfully at her father. Zell was impressed. One moment she and Rinoa looked identical, and the next she couldn’t have looked more like Squall if she had tried. “I did _not _do that, Daddy.”

Squall snorted. “Yes ma’am you did, some precious little girl had a habit of puking all down my back.” He poked her lightly in her ribs and smirked at her as she let out a squeal and squirmed away from him.

The cuteness of the father-daughter moment tugged at Zell’s heart, and he wanted nothing more than to hold and love on his baby. He looked down at his hands almost nervously. “Squall? Can I have her back please?”

Squall knew that feeling better than anyone, and he slipped Garnet into her fathers’ arms without question. “Hear that sound? You shouldn’t, she’s sucking air in. So once you get her situated, just tilt the—there you go.” He smiled at his friend as he caught the hang of it and angled the bottle up toward her face. “That will help her keep from aspirating so bad.”

“Thanks, Squall. I mean it. I’m doin’ kind of a bang-up job at being a dad.”

“Pfft. You’re doing fine. You love her more than you love yourself, and that’s the most important part.” Squall wasn’t really into the mushiness of the moment, and his expression grew a little distant as he fidgeted uncomfortably. He didn’t want Zell to think he had gone soft. That wasn’t his business. He turned his attention back to the food, and his lips pressed into a hard, thin line. “Goddamn piece of junk.”

Zell raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

Squall fumbled with the knobs on the stove for a moment before swearing again and touching his glove clad hand to the burner. It was completely cool. “It’s not heating…” This was the part about domestic life that he didn’t care for. What was the point of buying expensive appliances if they were just going to up and quit on you?

“Just cast Fire under it or somethin’. Might make it a little crisp, but it’ll get the job done in a pinch.”

That might have sounded like a practical solution to Zell, but there was also a lot about Squall’s reality that he wasn’t aware of. He didn’t like to share the specifics of his relationship with Rinoa or their children, he liked to keep his private life private. He frowned. “I can’t.”

Zell’s eyebrows knitted together. “Waddaya mean you can’t? That’s like rule number one of being a SeeD, always have para-magic stocked in your—”

“I don’t junction anymore.”

“Uh…what?”

Squall rolled his eyes and gently ran his fingers through Julia’s hair, who was smiling up at him as she played with the belts on his pants leg. “I don’t junction GF’s, I gave it up when I resigned as Garden’s Commander. I don’t…ever want to lose my memories the way I forgot our entire childhood. My childhood? Fine, whatever, I don’t care. But Julia’s? I never want to lose a moment of it. Or…my life with Noa.”

“You…never fail to surprise me, Squall.”

His frown only deepened, and he folded his arms tight across his chest. “What is so surprising about that? This is my family. That’s all we ever wanted, right? Not to be alone? I’m not gonna squander a minute of it.”

Zell chuckled, and pressed a sweet kiss to his daughter’s face. She cooed up at him happily and kicked her chunky little legs. Squall made a good point, and he wondered briefly if there would ever be a way that SeeD could do away with the Guardian Forces permanently. Quistis and Garnet? There had never been anything more worth it in his entire life.


	101. Chapter 101

One thing that had been completely unanticipated that evening at the pub, was that Quistis Trepe couldn’t hold her liquor. Three margaritas in and the former instructor was blitzed, and Rinoa wasn’t quite sure what to do as she nibbled on her bacon in complete awe. It was all she could do at almost nine months pregnant to keep her friend from losing her clothes, and Quistis had insisted that she be allowed one round on the karaoke machine, inspite of Rinoa’s pleading that she would come to regret it later. There wasn’t anyone else in there really, and the few patrons that _were _there were also inebriated, but Rinoa knew herself. She couldn’t _not _film it if Quisty wasn’t going to listen.

Quistis had stumbled up to the machine and fumbled with the buttons before grabbing the microphone and winking at her friend. “You’re my new best friend, Rin-Rin! Don’t tell Selphie!” She slurred with a cute little hiccup, and Rinoa couldn’t help but giggle.

“I love you too, Quisty.” She felt like she shouldn’t encourage the behavior, but it was clearly already too late to stop her. Zell and Squall were going to get a real kick out of this. Rinoa set her phone to record as Quistis happily pressed the microphone too close to her lips.

The music started, and already she was tugging out of one of her dark burgundy arm warmers. “Ooh you can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life! Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene, digging the dancing queen!” Rinoa couldn’t seem to snap Zell fast enough. She had barely sent it out before Quistis screamed her name as she bounced to the music. “You have to dooo eeet, get up here!” She begged.

Rinoa really didn’t want to, but she felt guilty letting her make a fool of herself alone. _You better love me after this, Quistis. _“Only if you take selfies with me to show Julie! Dog filter and all!” Quistis took the arm warmer she’d removed and flung it sexily at Rinoa as she nodded and rolled her hips to the music.

“Hurry! You’ll miss it!” She whined.

Rinoa burst into tearful laughter as the piece of fabric popped her in the face and she hoisted her pregnant ass out of her seat and waddled to the stage as quickly as she could. Rinoa reached for the other microphone on the side of the machine and rolled her eyes at the fact that she’d been roped into this, though the silly smile she wore never once faded. “Friday night and the lights are low, looking out for a place to goooo. Where they play the right music, getting in the swing, you come to look for a king.”

Quistis squealed with pure joy and bumped herself playfully into Rinoa’s side. “Anybody could be that guy, night is young and the music’s hiiiigh. With a bit of rock music, everything is fine. You’re in the mood for a dance, and when you get the chaaaance…”

Rinoa sucked in a large breath to belt out the chorus with Quistis, and pulled her phone back out to snap that well-earned selfie for her daughter. “You are the dancing queen! Young and sweet, only seventeen! Dancing queen, feel that beat from the tambourine, oh yeah!” Quistis jammed her hip into Rinoa again right as she snapped the picture, and she made a horrible face. The dog filter stuck its virtual tongue out, and Rinoa had her head turned at an angle that made it look like she was licking Quistis in the ear. Julia was gonna die when she saw it.

Rinoa begrudgingly sent the ugly photo to Squall and jostled herself into a hip bump of her own. The revenge swing almost completely knocked Quistis off balance and she would have fallen off the stage if Rinoa hadn’t lunged for her. Quistis let out a loud, obnoxious giggle as Rinoa pressed her body against her, and she instinctively pressed her lips against the other woman’s.

Rinoa was caught off guard by both the kiss and the flash of Quistis’s phone, and she recoiled without contemplating the consequences. Quistis’s drunk behind flew off the stage with a sluggish squeak, and Rinoa brought her hands up to her mouth as she let out a gasp. “Omg I’m sorry!”

Quistis didn’t even seem to feel it, and she giggled at herself as she sent the snap to Zell with a caption that read “dreaming of your lips.” Heh, yeah, that will show him what he’s missing. She thought, still feeling a little petty that he’d made her leave him and the baby for this little outing. She missed her Zell. Quistis’s body was liquid as Rinoa attempted to pull her to her feet, and Noctis stretched out in protest.

“Ow.” Rinoa rubbed her middle, and fear pricked her spine just a little. She hadn’t had a single complication with this pregnancy, but Julia’s had been so high risk. She didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize her son’s wellbeing. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I can pull you up.”

Quistis snorted and waved her hands about lazily. “Don’t worry, my Zell is a jealous boy, he’ll come rescue me.” She sounded awfully proud of herself, and Rinoa stifled a laugh as she put her hands on her hips and leaned forward toward her friend.

“Yeah, thanks for that, by the way. Poor Squall is gonna think I’m cheating on him,” She lamented, still rubbing at her belly where her angry little boy was rolling around like all that movement had offended him.

Quistis had to roll her eyes at that. “Oh please. You and Squall are obsessed with one another, everyone knows that would _never _happen.” She attempted to roll onto her knees so she could hoist herself up, but she was having a little difficulty and Rinoa laughed.

“Want me to ask the barkeep for help?” Rinoa thought for a moment that Quistis might actually spit acid at her, and it only made her laugh harder.

“I am an independent woman. Don’t you dare.”

Back at the house, Garnet was fast asleep in Julia’s old crib, and Julia had also passed out after a rough pillow fight she’d roped her uncle Zell into after lunch. She was curled up in a ball on the couch, and Squall was glowering at Zell in the kitchen as he poured them both a shot of hard alcohol. “So,” Squall started in with a tight voice. “Your little girlfriend has a crush on my wife?”

Zell rolled his eyes and prepared himself mentally for what was sure to be a fight. “C’mon man, don’t be like that. She’s clearly drunk, Quisty gets a little flirty once she’s had a few. If she’d meant it bad she wouldn’t have sent it to me.”

“Whether or not she meant it bad isn’t really the point.” Squall barked, throwing back a quick shot of bourbon as he slid the second shot glass to his friend. “Rinoa can be a little naive, she’s letting Quistis have her fun without weighing the consequences. She is the _president _of this nation and the daughter of a world-famous celebrity; do you understand that? If one wrong person sees this, the papers are gonna be flooded with accusations of cheating and child endangerment.” It wasn’t that he was jealous. He knew better than to feel that way. Rinoa would never ever lay a hand on someone who wasn’t him, and she was clearly caught off-guard in the picture. He was worried because Rinoa was just trying to be a good friend and it was potentially going to cost her a scandal.

Zell hadn’t thought about that, and he sighed as he reached for his keys. “You have a point. I should go peel my fiancée off the floor.” Zell went to get up, but Squall held up his hand and poured his friend another shot.

“Hang on. We aren’t done.” Most of the sting to Squall’s tone had eased, but Zell was still on edge. There was no telling what else he was mad about. People just didn’t understand Quistis was all. No one had ever really tried before him, and he wasn’t in the mood to sit here and be lectured about how slutty she could come across. Zell knew her heart. Quistis just wanted to be loved, and he was providing her with that. They were happy. “I want you to be careful, too.”

Zell rolled his eyes again. Yup, he’d known that was coming. He was sure Squall was just trying to be a good friend, but it pissed him off. “Why, because of what happened back in Balamb? Listen, man, I hear what you’re sayin’, but don’t. You don’t understand why she was unfaithful to Fujin, you didn’t see—”

“What? God—no, that’s not what I meant at all.” Squall waved his hand about frantically as an awkward and pinched expression crossed his face. The last thing he needed was to put his foot in his mouth and run one of his only friends out of his and Rinoa’s life. He wouldn’t dare imply that about Quistis. “I just want you to watch how you interact with the public from now on. Not because you’re close to us, and we run the country, but for your own benefit. I’m…I’m looking to promote you, Zell, if you’re up for it.”

That had been the _furthest _thing from Zell’s mind and if his jaw could have hit the floor it would have. “P-Promote me? Listen, it’s not that I ain’t grateful, but…I just came onboard.” Squall was unphased, and he shrugged at his friend.

“So? You’ve been a SeeD as long as I was, and now you’re an instructor, and I trust you. I need someone to take the position of Commander now that I’ve retired, and I know how hard you work, and that you and Quistis could use the extra Gil now that Garnet is here and is so sick.” He explained, smirking inwardly at the pure awe that was written on Zell’s face.

Zell couldn’t stop the sob that shook loose from his chest. He was so overwhelmed with everything that life was throwing at him, and this was such a blessing. Squall had been nothing but good to him, even through all his own trauma and struggling to keep up with his own life, and he didn’t have to be. “I d-don’t know what to say…” He went to give Squall a hug and fully expected to be pushed away, so no one was more surprised than he was when Squall’s arms wrapped around him tightly.

“Say you’ll do it. Make Garnet proud of her old man…Commander Dincht.” Squall gave his friend a pat on the back and smirked as Zell’s trembling arms squeezed the stuffing out of him. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy when he pulled away and he straightened up, giving Squall his best SeeD salute.

“Yes, sir. Proud to serve under Headmaster Squall.”

Squall decided to humor him and shot him a salute back. “You’ll do well, the cadets have already taken a liking to you.” They were scared of Squall, because he was Headmaster. It would be nicer to have a Commander at Garden the students felt like they could talk to, and Squall felt like this was a huge step in the right direction. Timber Garden was really coming around now. _We will be everything Balamb Garden is and more. _He thought with a small smile.

Julia still hadn’t moved from her dead sleep, but Garnet started to cry out from Squall and Rinoa’s bedroom and Zell lit up like a Christmas tree. “My little gem is awake.” He said it so softly he thought Squall wouldn’t hear, but he did, and Squall couldn’t help but smile.

“She’s probably hungry again, it’s been a few hours. You know what to do, Commander. Go get her.” He said with a wink.


	102. Chapter 102

Ultimecia’s cold amber eyes seemed to light the room as she stared Doctor Odine down in the Connect Center. Olette was gone. Her mind was shattered and warped beyond repair, and there was nothing left inside her husk of a body save for the wisps of her past consciousness, that mingled with the shredded innocence of what was left of Seifer and Ellone’s child. Odine appeared nervous, as if he were afraid of her, and a small smirk curled at the corner of her mouth. _Good. Be afraid of me, tiny man. Adel was no match for my power, and neither will you be. _“Get to the point of this meeting. Now. You waist my time with your ramblings.” 

“Y-Yes, ma’am. I know how upset you were that the transfer cost you the natural abilities you inherited from Ellone. It was a miscalculation, and if we could do it over, we would have preserved your natural body. Now that we know better, we can re-breed the perfect Sorceress through you.” Ulimecia lunged at Odine and he staggered backward several paces as his voice rose three octaves. “B-But that is a conversation for a-another time, perhaps, yes. I have a surprise for you.”

The surprise better have been worth it; one more utterance of Adel’s breeding obsession and his intestines would be Esthar’s next big fashion statement. Ultimecia was uninterested in heirs or so-called perfect Sorceresses. She hadn’t been torn from her parents and forced into a puppet body for _her _not to be the ultimate Sorceress, lack of Connect abilities or not. The scowl painted on her lips lit a fire under Odine, and he pulled a sheet quickly off a piece of machinery in the center of the room. “This this kontraption supposed to mean something to me?”

Odine bowed his head. “Y-Yes, Mistress. I’ve had the blueprints for years, but I finished it for you. It was designed for the sole purpose of recreating the pattern in your birth mother’s brain, to recreate her Connect ability. I was hoping you might want to try it.”

That did indeed pique her interest, but she sincerely hoped he knew, that if this machine worked…he had completely outlived his usefulness. She inspected it for a moment before raising her eyebrows. “How does one use it?”

Odine seemed pleased with her interest, and he poked and prodded at the machine with trembling hands. A green light suddenly lit the room, and a whirring noise bounced from wall to wall. “Go ahead, Mistress. Close your eyes, focus and place your hands right here. Picture who you’d like to Connect with.” He dared in a fit of bravery to touch her, moving her pale hands into the proper position for the machine to do its job. “I call it Junction Machine Ellone.”

No sooner than the words had escaped his lips, Ultimecia’s consciousness reached out to the very man she’d been longing to see. Her father, her _real _father. Seifer Almasy. Seifer had begrudgingly petitioned President Leonhart for special clearance to enter Timber at the behest of his girlfriend. He and Ellone and their twins had been invited to visit Quistis and Zell, who were desperate to get Seymour and Sasuke over to finally meet their sister. Seymour had wanted nothing to do with the visit, but Marina had twisted his arm, and now the whole family was sitting awkwardly in the Dincht’s dining room.

The very last way Seifer wanted to spend his evening was eating chili with Mr. and Mrs. Chicken-Wuss. The chili was good, he had to hand it to Zell on that one. It was spicy, and the meat to soup ratio was perfect. That was, unfortunately, the only pleasant thing about dinner. Quistis was being awkward as hell, and he didn’t appreciate the sob story, that she hadn’t _meant _to hurt Fujin. Yeah, whatever. His best friend was dead and what did anyone have to remember her by? Not a damn thing. Not even her own supposed family. He didn’t want to be there any more than his brother did, and yet, both women had insisted they at least _try_.

“So, how has the fishing business been goin’? I bet any fish beats the ones Raijin got outta the ocean that one time, huh?” Zell asked Seifer with a boyish grin. He was trying to be friendly, despite that fact that he’d never really forgiven him for carving him up like a turkey and putting his god-daughter in danger. 

Seifer wasn’t in the mood to reminisce, especially not about the time he’d spent being used by his own daughter. He decided to answer the question with another question, his lips curling back behind his teeth in a cold sneer. “I dunno, Dincht, do Fujin’s sloppy seconds leave a fishy aftertaste in your mouth?”

Zell’s spoon flew from the table as his fist slammed down on it hard, and he’d have come clean across the aged cherry wood if Quistis hadn’t put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Ellone turned to give her boyfriend the third degree. “Seifer! What the hell is wrong with you?”

There was something about the nature of his relationship and situation with Ellone that prevented him from ever raising his voice at her. Hell, he didn’t even have the strength to be _angry _with her, and he dropped his gaze down at the table as he muttered under his breath. “…sorry.”

Marina slapped a sugary smile to her face and her voice trembled a little as she spoke too loud across the table to Zell. “SO tell me, what is it like to be Commander of Garden now? That’s exciting, right?”

He appreciated what she was trying to do, but Zell’s body was trembling with rage as he gently rubbed Quistis’s leg beneath the table. They could take shots at him all they wanted, he didn’t give a shit, but no one was going to walk into his house and disrespect the mother of his child. “It’s fine.” He didn’t have a good enough handle on his emotions for that to come across as anything but scathing, and he made a mental note to apologize to her for it later.

Quistis didn’t care so much about Seifer’s opinion of her. She’d never cared much for Seifer. It was Seymour she was concerned about, and she doted on him quietly to herself as he looked over his baby sister, who was a butterball in his scrawny arms. His eyes raked over her bad arm with scrutiny, and he narrowed his light brown eyes at her from where he sat between his girlfriend and his younger brother. “What did you do to her?”

Quistis’s eyebrows knit and she shook her head. “What?” It was easy to forget about Garnet’s slightly misshapen arm when she was with the baby every single day. It had been a part of her since the day she was born, and Zell had scheduled appointments with a specialist already to see if there was anything that could be done about it. It didn’t seem to hinder her mobility any, though, and it wasn’t something that was causing her pain, so Quistis wasn’t worried about it.

“Her arm looks like you’ve broken it repeatedly.” Seymour hissed stiltedly. His arms clutched the baby to his chest like she was made of pure gold and he had half a mind to call social services. He had watched her grow inside of Quistis. He loved his sister.

Understanding washed over her features immediately, but her stomach twisted into a knot. She didn’t know what to say; she hadn’t wanted to ruin either child’s memories of their mother by telling them the whole truth about what happened between them. Quistis had been painfully skilled at keeping the abuse to herself. She’d like to keep it that way. It was bad enough that Squall and Rinoa knew. She didn’t have an answer, so it was Zell who spoke up. “We didn’t break her arm. She was born that way. I have her an appointment with Doctor—”

“You expect me to just believe you? After everything you’ve done to my family?” Seymour barked, opening his mouth to lash into his would-be step-father again when Sasuke jammed an elbow into his ribcage.

“Brother, you could let him speak.”

Seymour growled, and Quistis had never seen him act more like Seifer in her life. She didn’t like the two of them being so close, he was a bad influence. “Whose side are you—” He trailed off, catching sight of his older brother in his peripheral vision. Seifer’s head was bobbing forward, as if he were nodding off, and then all of a sudden, without warning, Seifer faceplanted straight into his piping hot bowl of chili.

Seifer’s mind was hazy as he woke up inside a body that felt much smaller than his own. He looked down at hands that were not his hands, and panic tore through him. _What the hell is happening to me? _The room he was in was dark, but it was eerily familiar. He knew it at an instant, he was down in the Connect Center. There was a small day bed in the back, with a canopy, and the most beautiful little two-year-old girl was sleeping soundly on it. He felt his heart flutter, and if he’d been in control of whatever child he was stuck inside of in the interim, he’d have swept her into his arms. He missed Namine terribly.

_Baby? Baby can you hear me? _Somehow, he knew she couldn’t. The body he inhabited didn’t speak. Her breathing was ragged, and she reached to press a tender kiss to the other little girl’s forehead. “Sissy…”

_Olette? Am I inside Olette? _Seifer’s heart hammered in his chest, but he wasn’t sure if it was his own anxiety or his daughters. Either way he was stick to his stomach, and he tried his best to comfort his eldest, whether she could hear him inside her head or not. _Daddy is right here. I don’t know how or why you brought me here, but I’m listening. You’re not really Ultimecia, right? I knew she was lying. _And yet, even as he said these things, or thought them, he knew he was witnessing the past. That was how Ellone’s powers worked.

Namine didn’t stir, and Seifer felt Olette suck in a sharp breath before her tiny hands wove around her sisters’ neck. It all happened so fast, Seifer barely had the time to process it as he felt his own daughter’s neck snap from the pressure of his own hands. Her little head twisted around unnaturally and Seifer’s stomach—or Olette’s stomach lurched hard. Olette’s tiny legs bolted from Namine’s bedside, and thick tears were rolling down her cheeks as she ran from the terrible presence she could sense behind her. Adel’s presence.

She situated herself in front of a full-length mirror in a dirty old bathroom and bolted the door shut. Her body was trembling and she was hyperventilating as she stared at her reflection. Her straw-like blonde hair was matted and in tangles and she was far skinnier than any five-year-old had any business being. “I feel you there, Daddy. I know you see. You listen.” She spoke aloud, staring at herself intently. Staring _beyond _herself. “Do not weep for Namine. She’s safe now.”

_Safe?? You murdered her. Y-You’re a monster! _Olette’s eyes saddened as his thoughts reverberated around her mind, and she wasn’t sure she could disagree with him. “Please listen. I am possessing my past self to speak to you, do you understand? I am asking as your daughter, not as Ultimecia, for your help.” She asked softly.

Seifer wasn’t having it. _What could you possibly need my help with? You’re an abomination that shouldn’t even exist. I was abused, your _mother _was abused, and for what? For you to be there to torment me in the past? For you to murder innocent children? _

Olette set her lips into a thin line and scowled. “Is that how you feel? You will not listen to your firstborn daughter? I do not wish to be this burden. I want to be relieved of it. Am I not also a viktim? I did not show you this to hurt you. I need you to understand. I want to live, Daddy. I want to be home with you and Mommy and the twins. I don’t want this to be my life. I have seen a future where we are together…all of us, including Namine. Help me akkomplish Time Kompression, and you’ll see—”

_Fuck this and you. If there is any part of you that was an Almasy, it’s gone now, I want nothing to do with you. Go in there and revive your sister. Right now! I want my child NOW! _“I kannot do that.” Olette placed her palm against the mirror, as if she were imagining Seifer’s touch against her own. “Dad—”

_Do _not _call me that! Give her back! Give her back now you WITCH! _Seifer could see her heartbreak in her eyes but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He would _never_ help her compress time, and he would _never _be here father. A coldness crept into Olette’s dark brown eyes and her jaw set firmly as she readied herself to abort Seifer from her past. “I didn’t intend it to be this way. So be it, you’ve chosen your fate. If you will not help me, I know someone who will.”


	103. Chapter 103

Seifer was in danger of aspirating his chili. That was the only thing running through Quistis’s mind as she attempted to roll his unconscious body out of his food and away from the table. Seymour was bouncing Garnet, who had been spooked by the loud thud, and Ellone was checking her boyfriend’s airway for any signs of choking. Zell was a little…skeptical of the display, and he and Marina exchanged weary glances from across the table. Zell and Marina were close, especially after she had lost her baby. She hated the way Seymour’s family treated him, and she wasn’t convinced he wasn’t just being…Seifer.

“Uncle Zell.” Marina nodded her head off to the side, and Zell smiled at her. He was glad to have made a difference in her life, enough so that she’d think to call him that. He knew if anyone was going to save Seymour from turning into Seifer 2.0, it would be her. She watched Quistis and Ellone fret over Seifer for a few beats before she blew out a long sigh. “I’m sorry. I wish they would listen to me more. You deserve to be happy with Aunt Quistis. We all saw Headmaster Trepe’s temper…I don’t think it’s very hard to draw the right conclusions as to what was going on behind closed doors.” She said gently.

Thank Yevon someone finally understood that. Of course, Rinoa understood, after he’d explained it to her, but Marina was the first person to  _ sense  _ what had happened without having to be told. She was the only one not placing any blame. Seymour had taken everything so badly, and Quistis was too hurt to explain it to him. Everything was still too raw. “You don’t have anything to apologize for, Marnie. I want you to focus on staying healthy and getting better. Not for Seymour but for yourself.”

“Quistis was my teacher. I studied blue magic under her for a long time, and I saw some things that I kept to myself, and I shouldn’t have. I will always regret it, and I hope that Garnet is okay.”

Zell immediately pulled her into a hug, and he squeezed her extra tight as he ignored the death stare that was being shot at him from across the room. “She’s going to be just fine. I’m taking care of my girls. Fujin shattered her arm, but I think with a little therapy we can get it fixed right up.”

Marina grinned at him. He was such a good father, she could see it in the way he looked at his little girl. Marina’s parents had  _ never  _ looked at her that way, and her heart clenched with pride and happiness that that little girl would have everything she deserved. She opened her mouth to tell him so but shut it again as Quistis hollered at them from over her shoulder. “He isn’t waking up!”

“It almost looks like he’s using Connect.” Ellone said with a frown. “But I don’t know of anyone except me who can…unless it’s Olette.” She put her head in her hands, and Quistis gently patted her shoulder. She was sympathetic, but she couldn’t even imagine the half of it. A sudden foul stench permeated the air around them, and Zell’s eyebrows lifted as he inched closer to his nemesis.

“Yevon, Seifer, what did you do, shit your pants?” He muttered under his breath, walking around the table for a closer inspection. A brownish liquid was running out of Seifer’s pants leg, and it was all Zell could do not to gag as he doubled over with forceful laughter. “WHA?! He DID!! Marnie, Seifer shit his—”

“ENOUGH!” Ellone snapped, wagging a finger in her friend’s face. She was turning redder than Seymour’s fiery hair, and she spun around to glower at Quistis. “I know your fiancée has some sort of pissing competition going on with Seifer, but this is  _ serious! _ ”

Zell didn’t really appreciate Ellone raising her voice at Quistis over something  _ he  _ did or said. They were equals in their relationship and they were responsible for their own actions, not one another’s. Quistis didn’t deserve to catch shit for his own antics. “Hey,” He snapped, folding his arms against his chest. “Leave her outta this, this is between me and that asshole. Literally.” His frown cracked at his own joke, especially as he locked eyes with Quistis, who wanted to be mad but had to cover her mouth with her hands. He got her. She let a giggle slip and Marina thought Ellone was going to blow her lid.

She didn’t have the opportunity. Seifer was slowly coming to, and Ellone dropped to her knees. She pulled his head into her lap and petted his cropped blonde hair back in a soothing motion. “E-Elle?” He croaked. She could see pure terror nestled behind those seafoam eyes, and her forehead creased with worry.

“I’m here, baby.” She crooned. It was hard for Zell to imagine someone being close enough to Seifer for such a display, but he wasn’t privy to everything that had gone on with Adel and The Orderless, and he knew it wasn’t his business. His nose wrinkled nonetheless, and he watched as Seifer played into Ellone’s freely given attention.

Seifer buried his face into her bosom, and his grip on her was iron clad. “Namine is dead.” The room quieted as life seemed to drain from Ellone before their eyes. Not even Garnet uttered a sound, and the silence was unbearable. Zell didn’t know what to do or say. He couldn’t imagine losing his little girl. It would have killed him, and no matter how he did or didn’t feel about Seifer, he felt nothing but pity for his situation. Vivi and Ventus had been sleeping at the foot of the table the entire time in their car seats, and Zell went to unbuckle one.

The idea was that the twins would remind Seifer and Ellone to look forward and not back, to love on the children that they worked so hard to save. He didn’t really realize in the moment how ill the timing was. Seifer’s eyes hardened and narrowed into silts and he shot out of Ellone’s limp arms before Zell could even get Vivi out of her car seat. “Do  _ not  _ touch my daughter!”

The brown liquid was still sloshing out of Seifer’s pants, and Zell backed away from the baby with his hands out in front of him. “Hey, hey, hey, can we maybe  _ not  _ get shit all over Ma’s carpet? She gave it to us as a housewarming gift. Listen, man, I ain’t trying to start something, I just thought it might help—”

“You can shove your help down your goddamn throat.” Seifer growled, throwing his arm back and clocking Zell as hard as he could in the face. His lip split and his nose cracked, but Zell was built like a brick house and he didn’t so much as stumble backward. Quistis stamped her foot and jerked her arm out toward the door before Zell had the chance to lunge for their friend’s throat. She could see it in his eyes.

“I am so very sorry for your loss, but I think you need to leave.”

Meanwhile,  Ultimecia was in a devastated rage. She was throwing a tantrum, which was about the single most terrifying thing Odine had ever experienced, and he had  _ lived  _ with Adel. She had managed to grab a fistful of Seifer’s hair during their Connect experience, in spite of having not seen him in the Dream World. She was a Sorceress, after all, and a very powerful one at that. She didn’t need to explain herself to Odine as he fretted from over her shoulder. 

“H-How did you even...what are you going with that?”

Ultimecia growled in response and shoved the hair inside a jar she had sitting on the table before them. A wax figure floated in a disgusting green solution, and once she slapped the lid  on she shook it with all her might. “All you need to know, is that my father is about to have a  _ very  _ unkomfortable night. Maybe then he’ll see reason.” 

Odine was frustrated, and he ran his fingers through his greasy black hair as he struggled to find the proper words. He didn’t wish to anger her further, but she was just a child somewhere in there, and a child he had raised. “Mistress, please do listen to me. This new body of yours contains a piece of the Crystal Pillar. You cannot control the crystal or the moon, but it  _ should  _ gain you full control over the Lunatic Pandora, which would--”

“That’s funny. I do not remember asking for your  _ opinion _ .”  Ultimecia didn’t know anything of the Lunatic Pandora, and wouldn’t for many years. Right now, it mattered very little to her. Her mind was frozen on a singular objective, and Odine had outlived his usefulness. He was part of the reason she had been ripped from her family to begin with, and she was not about to forget it. She flicked her wrist back and a vibrant purple magic twisted from her fingertips. “Obliterate.” 

Odine stumbled backward several paces, and his face turned blue as his airway seemed to close slowly. He grabbed for  Ultimecia’s dress, beady eyes begging her to have mercy as all means of taking in oxygen escaped him. “O-Olette...”

“Oh, now you wish to  kall me by my proper name?” She drawled, a small smirk toying with the edges of her mouth as she watched him struggle. “I do not feel bad for you. You raped my parents. Repeatedly.” She stalked toward him and trailed a long dagger-like fingernail down his chest as she cocked her head to the side. She leaned in close and whispered against the shell of his ear. “I hope you burn slowly, in the darkest pits of hell, you monster. I must thank you for the new toy, I’ll take over the  Junktion Machine Ellone from here on out.”

Odine couldn’t take it any longer. His face was a deep discolored blue and a small trickle of blood oozed from his tear ducts before his eyes rolled into the back of his skull and his body slammed hard into the cold slab of floor beneath their feet. A flicker of madness danced across  Ultimecia’s face, and for a moment she couldn’t help the peels of harsh laughter that floated from her lungs. Odine got what was coming to him, and her dear father better be careful. If he didn’t watch his back, maybe her mercy would run out on him, too. 

Whatever hex  Ultimecia had put inside that jar seemed to be working. Seifer’s back end all but exploded, and he continued to have massive amounts of diarrhea as Ellone tried to herd him toward the front door. His body couldn’t handle the stress, and he projectile vomited all over Seymour and little Garnet. He was sobbing harshly, and the walls of his stomach touched at the thought that he would never get to see or hold Namine ever again. “M-My daughter...”

Quistis’s maternal instincts went into overdrive and she snatched her daughter from her son’s arms like a flash of lightening. She was covered in brownish red sludge and half-digested kidney beans, and her little lungs were screeching just as loud as they could go. “Oh sweetheart, why doesn’t Pa give you a bath, huh?”

Zell didn’t need to be asked, he didn’t want to stick around and scrub all this mess out of the carpet. “Jeez,  you’da thought we fed the bastard mentos diet Bite Bug...” He muttered, taking his little girl into his arms and holding her tightly against his chest. “Pa is so sorry baby, let’s get you in the sink.” He cooed.

Ellone ignored Zell’s mouth and shot  Quistis a pleading look, mother to mother. She knew Seymour was dying inside, watching his little sister be doted on by the man he thought wrecked his family, and Seifer needed a doctor. “ Quisty , please...” Her voice cracked, and  Quistis instantly felt like shit. 

“I’ll call Rinoa--”

“No!” Ellone’s expression twisted with pure jealousy. She knew Seifer would always love Rinoa, and she didn’t want anything to do with she and her brother right now either. “Please, no magic. A doctor, a  _ real  _ doctor.”

Quistis didn’t understand, a Sorceress who lived right down the road would have been the quicker solution for something as simple as an upset tummy and a fainting spell, but she thought better than to ask. “I’ll call 911.” 


	104. Chapter 104

“I love you. So much.” The words were soft as butter as they rolled from Squall’s lips, stealing his wife’s kisses while their daughter was distracted. He was so happy, and excited. It was officially the first of June, which meant Rinoa’s due date was officially here. The weeks since Seifer’s literal explosion at the Dincht residence had gone by quietly for the Leonhart’s. Memorials had been held for all the children lost at Timber Garden, and while they still hunted for Ultimecia, they also eagerly awaited the arrival of their son. Classes at Garden had been suspended and wouldn’t resume until Squall felt his little boy was adequately welcomed into their family. He wanted to support and help Rinoa for as long as he was able.

“I love you more, you make me so very happy.”

Squall snorted. “That’s not possible. You make me happier.” He nibbled tenderly on her bottom lip and his hands roamed over his wife’s large belly as their son rolled around just as energetic as he’d ever been. The lack of room didn’t seem to bother Noctis, he didn’t mind rearranging his mama’s insides. She grunted slightly, and Julia was pulled from her play with Kallie at the sound.

“Are you okay, Mommy? Is brother coming?” There was a sadness to her little voice that broke her mother’s heart, and Rinoa ran her fingers lovingly through her long brunette hair.

“I’m just fine, my love. Your brother is wiggling but that’s about it.” She laughed and gave her belly a pat. “This picnic isn’t about him, it’s about you. Today might be our last day as a family of three.” She explained gently. Honestly she was floored that she had made it to her due date. If Julia had had her way, she’d have come at week 25, it was all Rinoa could do to keep her in as long as she did.

They had traveled out to their promised meadow, the one behind Matron’s orphanage in Centra. They had taken a cloaked airship, and Felicia was in charge of things in Timber until they arrived back. Squall knew it was a little reckless, taking his nine months pregnant wife this far from their home, and yet there was a part of him that hoped her water would break there. This was where it had all truly began. This was  _ their  _ spot. The whole reason they were out there was for Julia. She wanted to know where she came from, and they intended to show her.

Julia had been asking a lot of questions since her brush with death, and Squall thought it was time they got answered. He didn’t want his baby going through life confused about everything the way that he had felt helpless, like he knew absolutely nothing about anything. If his daughter wanted to know about their love and about her grandparents, then it was his responsibility as her father to tell her. “Jules, do you realize where we are? Mommy saved my life in this meadow…and I made her a very special promise. I became her Knight, right here, where we are sitting now.”

Julia’s whole face lit up, and Squall could see the whole world shining in those steel grey eyes. “Did you become my Knight here too?!” There was absolute awe and wonderment in her little voice, and it melted his insides.

Squall laughed. “No, baby, you didn’t come a long until about a year and a half later. Your mother and I were married and you were a special gift we got exactly nine months later. But I  _ am  _ your Knight, too. Do you understand what that means?”

Julia nodded and crawled into her father’s lap. She grinned up at him so big that her little cheeks looked ten times their normal size and she nuzzled her head up under his chin. “It means you keep me and Mommy safe. Mommy told me all about it. She said you protect our spirit, and our magic, and that you love us more than anything.”

Squall looked so vulnerable when he looked at Rinoa that he almost looked wounded. Every bit of that was right, and the amount of affection hammering around in his chest was intense. He hadn’t realized Rinoa had had that talk with her, but it touched him deeper than she would ever know, that she had explained it to her that way. “I do. I love you with all that I am. That’s why you shouldn’t be so worried about your brother. Nothing and no one could ever replace the love I have for you and your mother. Never.”

Julia’s hands gripped at his tight white t-shirt, and she held on to her father for dear life. She heard what he was saying, but the anxiety was still loud in her head. She didn’t know yet what it would be like to share her mommy and daddy, and she didn’t want to think about it anymore. Squall had just now stopped disappearing on her. She wanted him to herself. “Tell me about my nana’s.” She asked gently, in an attempt to redirect the conversation.

“Well, Nana Edea ran his orphanage, right behind us.” Rinoa piped up, pointing to the crumbling ruins of a building behind the beautiful flowers that surrounded them on almost every side. “Your daddy grew up there.”

Julia’s face scrunched up and she pulled back to look at her father. “Wait…why? You have a daddy. Papa is your daddy, right?”

Once upon a time the question would have hurt him, but Squall chuckled. He had had almost seven years now to come to terms with the fact that Laguna was his father…and he…loved him. “Papa is my father, yes. But when I was a baby, just as fresh as Noctis is about to be, my mother, your Grandma Raine, she died. Your Papa was a very important man at the time, he had just become the president of Esthar, and your grandma couldn’t tell him that I was born yet. So, me and your Aunt Ellone got sent to the orphanage, where Nana Edea took care of us. I didn’t meet your papa until I was seventeen years old.”

Julia seemed to mull that over for a moment, and her tiny eyebrows were knit into a worried expression. “Seventeen?! But Daddy, that’s old! I couldn’t ever go seventeen years without you.” She flung her arms around Squall’s neck, and he was stunned for a moment. A tear or two rolled down his cheeks before he could process it, and he squeezed his little girl with everything he had.

“Oh, baby you’ll never have to. I’m not going anywhere. I promised I’d never leave you again, and I meant it. I’m yours forever.” He swore solemnly, and he broke down as he felt her chest heave with a small cry.

“I have the best daddy in the world.” She wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to him like a spider monkey, and Rinoa watched quietly as she wiped her own tears from her eyes. It was such a sweet moment, and she knew it meant the entire world to her husband. Julia was quiet for a long moment as Squall held her, running his hands up and down her back as she cried. When she finally pulled her face back a little, she sniffled. “What about Mommy? Did she grow up in the orphanage too?”

Rinoa laughed and scooted closer to them so she could gently caress her daughter’s soft cheeks. “No, love. My mother died when I was young too, your Grandma Julia. She was in a car accident where we live in Timber. I was raised by my father all the way in Deling City, in Galbadia. My father wasn’t a good man, though, and he died eventually too, after I married your Daddy.”

Julia didn’t like the sound of that one bit. She couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact that neither of her parents had their mothers. That was cruel. “You’re not going to die, are you, Mommy?” Julia shot out of Squall’s embrace and curled into her mother’s lap. That stabbed at the core of Rinoa’s every fear and she pulled Julia as close to her chest as she could with her swollen tummy in the way. She was terrified of Julia ever feeling the pain she had when she’d lost her mother. She had been the same age as Julia was now when they had had that accident, and it was a memory that still haunted her.

“No baby. Never. Mommy will be around to love on you for a long, long time.” Of course, Rinoa couldn’t really promise that, but she wasn’t about to say otherwise. She would do everything in her power to be with her husband and children forever. She held her baby in her arms like she was made of pure gold, and she rocked her as she gave her a firm squeeze. “Daddy and I both will be.”

That seemed good enough for their bean, and she perked up as she felt her brother kick her hard form within her mother. She narrowed her eyes at the large bump, but it was playful, and she very tentatively pressed a kiss to the side where his little feet had drummed. “What are you always kicking me for? You don’t like me already.” She poked at him, and he kicked her again and she let out a small giggle.

“He just wants to play, Juli-B. I promise.” Squall said with a small smile.

Julia crossed her arms against her chest and stuck out her tongue. “Then come out and play with me, then.” She still had her reservations about having a sibling, but she wanted the baby to love her nonetheless. She’d be heartbroken if he didn’t.

“You have your whole lives to play together, baby.” Rinoa promised. She smoothed out the blanket they were laying on and patted the small baggie that sat in the center. “Why don’t you eat your lunch, sweet girl?”

They had spent so much time talking that Julia had forgotten she was hungry. Mommy had packed her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a juice box and she didn’t need to be reminded twice. Only Rinoa was allowed to make her sandwiches, because Julia thought she was the best at it. She happily tore into the soft white bread, and Squall shook his head at her as a small smirk crept across his face. His little girl was such a mess. He wished he could go back and tell his teenage self that everything was going to turn out just fine, that one day, a little girl who shared his eyes would wipe away every ounce of sorrow in his body. “So. ..what you’re telling me is...this  forest-y place is where you fell in love?”

Squall ruffled her hair and kissed the top of her head. “No. I fell in love with your mother slowly, in the very place we made you, back where your Aunt and Uncle live in  Balamb . You’ve never been there. At least...not outside of your mother, anyway. But I  _ did  _ pledge my love here. It’s very special.”

Julia sucked in a deep breath and let out an elated sigh, as if she thought that were the most romantic thing she had ever heard in her entire life. “That settles it then!” 

Rinoa rose her eyebrows. “Settles what, darling?”

“One day, when I’m bigger, I want you to teach me how to use my magic, Mama. Right here, in the flowers. Then I’ll be just like you, and I’ll find someone just like Daddy and I’ll fall in love too!” That was the cutest thing Rinoa had ever heard and pressed a small kiss to her daughter’s temple. 

“I would be honored to teach you, baby.” 

Squall crossed his arms across his chest in mock anger and wrinkled his nose at her. Rinoa couldn’t keep a smile off her face, that little disgusted nose wrinkle was an exact replica of Julia’s, and for a moment the two of them looked identical. “No falling in love until you’re old and I’m dead!” 

Julia rolled her eyes. “You’re never  gonna die, Daddy, that’s against the rules. Mommy already said so!” Squall laughed gently and pulled her back into his arms to pepper her face in kisses. 

“I guess I can follow Mommy’s rules for you.” 


	105. Chapter 105

It was June 6 th before Rinoa finally went into labor. It had been pushing fifteen hours, and she had finally gotten to where her contractions were about five minutes apart. She was bent over in the kitchen with her hands coiled tightly around her belly as Squall very gently massaged and kneaded her back. “Are you ready to go to the hospital?” He asked softly, pressing a small kiss to the crook of her neck as he held her there.

Squall was excited. Noctis wasn’t coming nearly as fast as Julia had, and they actually had time to enjoy the laboring at home process before it was time to get in the car. He wanted birth to be as comfortable and pain free for Rinoa as was physically possible. He loved her so much. Rinoa blew a hard gust of air from her nose and groaned as a rough contraction tore through her middle. “Y-Yeah, I don’t know how much longer it’ll be before my water breaks at this point. We h-have to be close.”

Squall nodded and pressed another happy kiss to the top of her head. Things were going right this time, and he actually felt at ease. Their family was expanding today, they should all be happy. Even Julia was a little excited, and she was clinging to her mother’s legs as she vibrated with affection. “He’s not hurting you, is he Mommy?”

Rinoa smiled and ran her fingers delicately through her daughter’s hair. “No, Julie, I promise. It hurts when all babies are born, but once he’s out I won’t feel pain anymore. I’m okay.” Rinoa winced a little, but her bright smile never wavered. She was content, even though the pressure between her legs suggested they should have left sooner. She just…didn’t want to. She hated hospitals. “Squall, babe, we should call your dad.”

Squall was one step a head of her, he had already dialed Laguna’s number. He frowned, however, as it went straight to voicemail. “Why in the world wouldn’t he answer? He knows you’re overdue.”

Rinoa shrugged and rubbed her belly. “He’s probably in the shower or something, Squall, we can call him again at the hospital.” Her husband supposed that was true, he couldn’t expect his father’s entire world to revolve around him. Not with a knew fiancée and a baby. Squall didn’t respond, walking off to grab the diaper bag and his keys from their bedroom.

Julie grabbed her stuffed koala out of her play stroller and ran outside into the yard to get her buckled up. Julia took Kallie very seriously, she was her favorite toy, and she got buckled in the middle seat next to Julia’s booster seat everywhere they went. “Kallie is ready Mommy! Let’s go!!”

“Squall, did you get our bags?” She waited for a beat and her brow creased when she didn’t hear anything. “Squall? B-Baby…?” A sharp contraction crept from her back across her middle and she hissed as she waddled toward their bedroom.

A distinct feeling he hadn’t felt since before Julia was even born had washed over Squall, and no matter how hard he had tried to fight it, once Connect was initiated it was impossible to struggle free. Squall had collapsed, and by the time Rinoa made it to their room he was lying unconscious on the floor, hardly breathing.  _ No!  _ Rinoa didn’t know what was wrong with him, but her throat seized with panic as she knelt down and pulled her phone out of her pocket to dial 911.  _ Hold on, Squall. Please be okay. _

Confusion swirled in Squall’s mind as his eyes shot open and his surroundings were no longer the familiar comfort of his home with Rinoa. The light blue carpet of their bedroom was now a dirty, unkept grey and the room he was sitting in was small and cramped. He noticed Rinoa’s favorite blue duster laying on the bed and he was surprised to note that he was inside his own body.  _ Rinoa went straight from her childhood home to living with me. What the hell is this? What game are you playing, Sis? _

There was another voice in his head, and it sounded like himself, but he knew that it couldn’t be. These were not his thoughts. (Rinoa…I’ve been such a fool. Look how you’re living. I could have…should have given you everything.) Was this…another version of himself, that he was inside of? He wasn’t sure. He didn’t remember anything about this room or why they would have been here.  _ I did give her everything. We made the world together. I don’t understand what this is. _

He felt himself pull the bedroom door back and listen in the doorway for a long moment. (Sounds like Seifer is finally gone. It’s safe to see her.)  _ Seifer?!  _ Squall didn’t like what that implied, but he was helpless to do anything but watch as he made his way silently down the stairs and scrunched his nose at his disgusting surroundings. The house they were building their family in was spotless, he and Rinoa both were tidy people…but this? This apartment was disgusting. There were cracks all in the walls that bugs were weaving between, and there wasn’t a surface in the whole living room that wasn’t coated in layers of dirt and grime. Children’s clothes were littered all over the floor, but the most sickening part of the whole room…was Rinoa.

She was standing toward the couch, like she was waiting for him to sit, and she smiled at him as big as her thin face would allow. Her face was gaunt and her eyes were hollow. Squall could have fit one hand all the way around her arm twice over, she was sickly thin. Her usually silken black hair was brittle as if it were made of straw, and the only healthy-looking thing about her was the swell of her middle. “I think he’s coming today.”

There were bruises all over her body and Squall felt himself move toward her quickly, pressing kisses to the welts on her cheeks as his hands cradled her firm belly. (I will kill him for laying his hands on you.) “Let me take you to the hospital, Noa. We waited too long.” His voice was pained, and it looked like it wounded her.

“You know we can’t do that. You have to take me and Julie out of the city today, Squall. If he finds out Roxas isn’t his son, he will kill us both.” She whispered tearfully.

Squall growled. “His name is Noctis.” His grip on her belly was possessive, and he rubbed it as a mild contraction tore through her body. “He isn’t Seifer’s son, he doesn’t get to name him.”  _ What is going on? Of course he isn’t Seifer’s son! _

Rinoa’s smile was so sad, and it shattered both Squall’s hearts into tiny pieces. She deserved to be happy forever. She deserved the entire universe at her feet. She was his angel. “I k-know, but you aren’t listening Squall, if he finds out—”

Squall cut her off with a rough, passionate kiss as he gently caressed the side of her face. “He isn’t going to touch you. You’re safe with me. I’m getting you out of here, and we are going to have our son, and I’ll raise Julie like she’s my own. I promise you. Tell me your things are packed?”  _ Julia isn’t…my daughter? I’m…confused. _

Tears rolled down Rinoa’s cheeks, but she couldn’t help smiling brightly at her Squall. Her rightful Knight. She didn’t know how her life had turned out so terrible. “I love you so much.” She whispered. “Of course I’m packed. Julie and I are ready whenever you are, for our new life together. She told me she wants you to be her Daddy.”

Squall felt a happiness blossom in his chest amid the despair and a genuine smile lit his face. “I love you too, and I will be. Come on, let’s get you out of here.” He bent to press a small kiss to her aching belly, and he coiled his arms around her to help her walk in her condition as her contractions seemed to pick up a little. (We were star crossed. I never should have let you walk away after the Contract in Timber. I’m…thankful that we found our way back to each other.)

Rinoa and Seifer hadn’t really made love in over a year, but Seifer was always drunk. It hadn’t been too hard to hide so far that she and Squall had been having an affair, or to convince him that he’d been blitzed out of his mind when they conceived “Roxas”. There was a feeling in her gut, however, that this child was going to be a spitting image of his father, and that was something Seifer could  _ never _ see. “Julia Lucrecia Almasy! Don’t make me call you again, Squall is here to pick us up, come on baby.”

A little girl bolted down the stairs lugging around a suitcase that was too big for her tiny body. She was just as bruised and skinny as her mother and Squall felt bile rise in the back of his throat.  _ Julia?! No, no, no!  _ Julia looked like herself, but she didn’t at all in the same breath. She still had Rinoa’s face, but all traces of Squall were missing. Her hair was platinum blonde, and her eyes were the same light seafoam color as Seifer’s. “Are you...here to rescue me and my Mommy? You’ll be my new Daddy?” Her voice was timid, and not at all like the animated and bubbly Julia that was Squall’s daughter.  _ Bastard probably beat it out of her.  _

This version of Squall...wasn’t a father. His son was well on his way, but he hadn’t experienced him yet. He had felt a little skittish about meeting Julie, but there was something about her that spread a warmth throughout his heart  instantly . “Yes, baby. I’m getting you both out of here, and to a hospital. Then you and your mother and I, and your new brother, we are going to go far  far away. I have a school that flies, wouldn’t you like to see it?”

The alternate Julie’s face lit up, as if she had never heard of Garden before. “Wow, you really are a Knight, huh?”

Before he could respond, he felt time slow to a stop. The other Squall’s thoughts were frozen, too, and for a moment he regained control of his body. He spun around toward a shimmering light that floated from the window to his left, and his hand hooded his eyes in an attempt at protecting them from the magnitude of the glittering rays.

“Unkle Squall? It’s me. Olette.” She appeared iridescent to him, see-through and distant, but he recognized her instantly. Her long silver hair was unmistakable, and that floor length scarlet dress still occasionally haunted his nightmares. He hissed at her. 

“ Ultimecia . I should have known it was you, and not your mother who brought me here. What the hell is this?! This is not the past; this isn’t how  _ anything  _ happened. Julia Raine is  _ my  _ little girl, and Rinoa is  _ my  _ wife.”

Ultimecia cocked her head curiously to the side at the possessiveness that choked his words. She had thought perhaps that was a trait unique unto her father, but apparently, she was wrong. “Is that not still true in this version of reality? She is still fated for you. She still  bekomes the love of your life. This is what I wanted you to see. Father would not hear  me; I pray you see reason.” 

Squall snarled and inched closer to her visage. His grey blue eyes were alight with a darkness that almost frightened her, and she took an instinctive step back. Why was it that every time she made an attempt to be vulnerable with a family member, they got aggressive with her? She didn’t understand it. “See reason?! My wife is in labor and you’ve dragged me into a nightmare to torture me!” 

Her eyebrows furrowed and she sighed. “You know less than nothing, Unkle Squall. You  akkuse before you listen, much in the way of my father. Do you not  kare that I’m your niece? Your family? I have shown you a gift.”  Ultimecia looked down at her hands for a moment before continuing. “If you helped me  kompress time...this is the future we would have. If I remade the past, to where I was never harmed by Adel, and never kame to possess this body, and you never had to face me as a teenager, we would be here. My father would start his adult life with your wife...this is true, but they are no good for one another, and you still fall for her, and he for my mother. It is a world where you still get the girl, and my siblings and I get to live.” 

Her sob story did very little to tug on Squall’s heartstrings. He felt terribly for what had happened to her, and to all his sister’s children. But showing him this? The thought of Rinoa and Julia living their lives beaten and abused by that fuckhead...his heart couldn’t take it. It erased their promise, their marriage, their first child together. It destroyed seven years' worth of love and replaced it with abuse and loneliness and fear. “Is your brain leaking? This is a better life for who exactly? Not for me, and certainly not for you. Do you have any idea who your father was before he came back from the dead, before he got psychiatric help? You think life with this version of Seifer would be your happily ever after? Your father was a goddamn  _ monster _ like his father before him, and you didn’t fall far from the tree.” 


	106. Chapter 106

Ultimecia’s lips curled back as she snarled, and she stamped her foot like the child she was inside. Her fists were clenched so hard her dagger-like fingernails cut into her skin, and a hatred simmered deep in her chest for her uncle. She would not forgive this. “So be it. But when I tear your life and everything you love to pieces, remember that I offered you peace.” 

Before Squall could react, Ultimecia was gone and time had resumed. He was no longer able to move as the alternate Squall regained control of their temporarily shared body, and his thoughts were silenced by the other Squall’s panic as Rinoa’s water broke all down her legs. “Shit. Come on, my car is parked just outside, I’ve got you, Noa. Breathe.” He gently ushered both of his girls to the door and they were almost home free before Rinoa panted out a scream and backed out of the doorway. 

Julia bolted from her mother’s side and ran up the stairs and Squall turned confused eyes toward Seifer, who was now entering his home with a soured expression. If Squall hadn’t known better he’d have thought his rival’s eyes were on fire. He had never seen a rage like that twist his pale features, and his lips formed into a hard scowl as he stepped in front of Rinoa. “Don’t you dare touch her.” 

Stars were the very next thing to dance before Squall’s vision, and his head swam as his body mopped the floor. His jaw was swelling, and his ears rang, but he didn’t care. He had to protect his Sorceress and their baby. They were all that mattered. (You have to get up. You have to get up for them.) I can’t…I can’t watch this. He’s going to hurt her and it’s because of me…of us. 

“You don’t get to tell me what to do in my own home to my own wife. She and everything in it belong to me.” Seifer jammed his finger into Rinoa’s face and gripped her up by her hair. “And you, you little whore, you know the house rules, who the fuck told you you could bring a man into my house?” His fist made contact with her belly, and Squall roared with everything that was in him as he struggled to his feet and lunged for Seifer. 

Rinoa was curled into a ball, screaming as she cradled her abdomen, and rage was the only emotion pulsing through Squall’s veins. (He’s killed him. He’s killed my son. He’ll pay for ever laying a finger on her.) He tore the Lion Heart from its holster and jabbed it into Seifer’s side, but it wasn’t enough. The former Balamb Garden Cadet growled and pivoted his body, jerking Squall with him as he slid the blade from his body. “Is this how it is? You call the little white knight in here to rescue you? That ain’t how this works princess, you’re an Almasy, and you’ll die an Almasy, do you understand me?!” Seifer pulled a pistol from the band of his jeans and pointed it at her, and she let out a out a loud wail. 

“Squall! Squall, p-please!” She reached for Squall, desperately attempting to crawl to him. If she was going to die, she wanted to do so in his arms, where she was safe, where she was loved. Squall made another lunge for Seifer, and his gunblade pierced his breast right as he pulled the trigger. The bullet lodged into her belly, and blood dribbled out of her mouth as she screeched for Squall one final time. 

Squall’s name on her lips was the final straw. He used the last of his strength to aim the gun at her forehead, and before Squall even knew what was happening Rinoa’s brains splattered the floor and the adjacent wall. She was gone. RINOA!!! “N-No! Baby, please, Noa, p-please god…” He burst into frantic tears, and he crawled over to her body as he pulled her into his arms. Blood and brains smeared his favorite jacket, but he didn’t care, and he buried his face against her own. “Rinoa!” 

I can’t do this, I can’t see this, someone wake me up! Rinoa please! Rinoa! Squall was screaming as loud as he could in his mind, but nothing happened. The love of his life was lifeless in his arms and there was nothing he could do about it. Her eyes were wide open and he kissed them closed as a tight sob ripped through his chest. “No, no, this isn’t happening. You promised me forever, please.” I can’t live without you, I won’t. There was no Squall without Rinoa. 

Back in the present, Rinoa knew she was in trouble. She had climbed on top of Squall in an attempt to give him CPR, and though she had called 911 twenty minutes ago, no one had ever come. Her water broke all down Squall’s torso, and she whimpered as she continued to pound on his chest. You’re healthy! You can’t die. Squall please. The need to bare down was becoming unbearable, and her body was beginning to do the work against her will. She belted out a groan as harsh tears rolled down her cheeks. 

Julia was sobbing and her little fingers were planted firmly in her mouth as she squirmed at her mother’s side. She didn’t know what to do. She was terrified, and in her little mind she thought both her parents were dying. “M-Mommy! What’s w-wrong with Daddy, why won’t he wake u-up? Why are you screaming?!” 

Rinoa’s heart broke as she realized she was traumatizing her little girl. She swallowed the pain, though she could feel her son’s head pressing against her sex as she fought every muscle in her body. “He’s just sick, baby, that’s all. He took some medicine that made him very sleepy, and I can’t get him to quit being a sleepyhead. He’s just fine, everything is fine. I promise.”

She hated lying to her baby, but she didn’t know what else to say. How do you tell your little girl her daddy might not be waking up? I can’t exist without you, Squall. I won’t. I need you to breathe for me. 

Understanding flooded Julia’s face, and she sniffled as she wiped her snotty nose on her shirtsleeve. “Oh,” She exclaimed, kneeling down to where Squall lay on the carpet. She slapped at his cheeks a little, and she could have sworn she saw his lips twitch, as if he were trying to frown. “See Mommy, his face is moving, he’ll be awake soon and make you all betters!” She let out a small giggle and hugged her mother’s arm. “He’s snoozin’ real good, ain’t he Mama?” 

She sounded like Zell there for a second, he was rubbing off on her. Rinoa forced a smile. “Y-Yes, baby.” She tried to say more, but Noctis’s head was slowly beginning to emerge and she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood in an attempt to silence the scream building in her throat. She failed. “Oooooh! Ow!” Her legs trembled as her pelvic muscles strained with all their might and a familiar ring of fire spread throughout her lower half. “No!” 

Squall’s signature scowl tugged at Julia’s lips as she knit her brow. “Ooh, Mommy you need help. He’s hurting your belly, isn’t he? You gotta...I dunno, stretch your bellybutton real good to give him room.” She sounded so sure of herself that Rinoa couldn’t help laughing through the pain. 

“H-He doesn’t come from Mommy’s bellybutton, my love. Listen to me, I need you to be a big girl and do something really important for me, okay?” 

It seemed like, in that moment, her daughter held the entire world in her eyes. Julia loved to feel like she was helping her parents, especially her mother. She wanted to be Rinoa more than she wanted anything in the entire world. “Anything!” 

“I need you roll my pants down for me, and I’m s-so sorry, but I can’t--ngh!” 

Julia seemed to panic a little, and her body language was very anxious. She picked at her fingernails as worry puckered her forehead. “Pwease don’t cry, Mommy. It’s okay that you need to pee-pee, I can help!” Julia did not like it that her mother was visibly in pain, and she was eager to sooth her in any way she could. Rinoa had always been her rock when she was sick or sad. It wasn’t fair that she couldn’t extend that same magic comfort to her mother. She wedged her little fingers in the band of Rinoa’s shorts and rolled them down with her underwear to her knees, which were planted firmly on either side of Squall as she straddled him. “Let me get some paper to wipe you with. I don’t think Daddy will mind if you can’t make it, he didn’t get mad at me that one time I went on him in the bed! It’s an emergency!” 

Rinoa watched her little girl trot off to the bathroom to get some toilet paper, and for the moment she was thankful for her distraction. Noctis was crowning, and it wasn’t something that she needed to see. “Squall please, please wake up!” Noctis’s head was breaking through her folds, but something was wrong. No matter how hard she strained, she could feel the top of his head stalling, as if there was a barrier it its way. Get out, get out of me! As much as she fought it, she shrieked with everything she had as an intense fire shot down her vagina all the way to her ass. She felt hot blood gush down her thighs and all of a sudden his head was almost all the way out. 

She tugged hard on Squall’s hair as she cried over his face, praying that any moment her husband would open his eyes. Julia came running as fast as her tiny legs would pump, a train of toilet paper a mile long behind her. “I’m coming, Mama! I’m coming, it’s okay--” Julia trailed off as she reentered the room and her steel eyes were round as saucers as her gaze fell between her mother’s legs. “M-Mommy that’s...why is his head down there? Your privates are bleeding!” Hysteria touched her voice and she very delicately wiped at Rinoa’s legs with the paper. “H-He’s really hurting you Mommy, stop! M-Make him go away, you’re gonna get more hurt!” 

“Shh, baby, it’s okay. I’m fine, I just have to get him out. Please don’t be scared, I promise this is normal, and I’ll e-explain it all once this is o-over...oooooh!” Rinoa tried to comfort her daughter, but the point was moot. She couldn’t stop the contractions from wrecking her body, and she groaned as her son’s head was forced the rest of the way out. It turned to the side slightly in preparation for his shoulders and she sucked in a long deep breath to brace herself. “H-Help me!” 

Rinoa was crying out for Squall, but Julia thought she was speaking to her. She didn’t know what else to do and she clung to Rinoa’s legs as she very gently patted her on the back. “Good push, Mommy. You can do it, like taking a big poop?” She sniffled hard and her bottom lip quivered as she attempted to remain stoic for her mother. Julia reached for her mother’s hand and she gave her a loving squeeze. 

It touched Rinoa’s heart more than her daughter would ever realize, and she clutched her little girl for dear life as one final contraction seized her body. She pushed with all the strength left in her body, and her son’s broad shoulders finally slid out of her. Gravity did the rest of the work, and a chunky little boy plopped onto Squall’s chest. A tiny cry filled the room, and much to the relief of everyone, Squall’s eyes fluttered open. “R-Rinoa?!” 


	107. Chapter 107

Rinoa and Squall had never been more attached to one another than they were in that hospital bed. Squall had managed to sooth her enough to get her in the car and get Noctis’s cord clamped and cut, but now that they had a moment to breathe, they were both in tatters. They thought they had lost one another, and that panic was still fresh as Rinoa possessively curled her fingers into Squall’s hair and held him against her body as they spooned in the small bed. Noctis was laying on his daddy’s chest, nice and swaddled, and he cooed up at his mother as her free hand delicately caressed his chunky cheeks. “Please don’t ever do that again.” She whispered.

“It wasn’t my fault, it was Ultimecia.” Squall snapped. “Why the hell didn’t you call an ambulance? You hurt yourself, and it could have been worse.” Even as he lost his temper, his tight grip on her didn’t loosen. He never wanted to be away from her ever again.

Rinoa’s face contorted into a bitter expression and she shoved at him as she tore her touch away. “If you’re going to yell at me then you can leave. I didn’t just spend fifteen hours bringing your son into the world for you to be a jerk. I _did _call an ambulance, Squall, I thought you were dying, I gave you CPR while I was in active labor. The goddamn ambulance never came.”

The venom in her tone caught Squall off guard and guilt immediately flooded his body. That explained why his chest was so bruised. “Baby…I’m sorry. My nerves are shot. I saw…I saw you die. In my arms.” He muttered quietly, tears rolling down his face as he rocked Noctis in his arms. “Both of you.”

There was dead silence in the room for a beat, and for a moment he thought he’d really fucked up, that she didn’t forgive him, but she finally rolled back over to look at him. He almost wished she hadn’t. Rinoa’s eyes were wide and full of unshed tears and there was hurt nestled there that he knew he’d inflicted. “Did you really think I’d put our daughter through seeing what she saw, and put our son’s life at risk, just because I don’t like hospitals?”

Squall pressed a small kiss to the center of her forehead and smoothed her hair back away from her face. “No, of course I don’t think that. I’m just frustrated that you’re injured and heartbroken that I…” He couldn’t even make himself say it. _I completely missed our sons’ birth._ He didn’t need to say so out loud, she knew, and she let out a long sigh as she returned his kiss.

“I know, I’m sorry. But hey, he’s here in our arms, right now, and everything is going to be okay.” She promised, smiling to herself as a hint of happiness touched her husbands’ eyes. He was admiring their boy; whose face was a perfect blend of Squall and his father. His brown eyes and jet-black hair belonged to Rinoa. He was perfect.

Squall squeezed her with a force that could have crushed her, and she giggled at the loss of air he forced from her lungs. “I love you so much. Thank you.”

Her eyebrows rose. “I love you too, but…thank me for what?” She was confused, though his love-stricken expression as he doted on their baby should have been a dead giveaway.

“For Noctis.” He whispered. “For Julia. For everything.” He couldn’t stop stealing glances at her, though he pretended to be looking at the baby. He admired her silken hair and the plumpness to her face and arms. She looked so healthy. She looked the exact opposite as she had in that other future. The timeline he’d kill Ultimecia three times over to prevent. He had never been more confident in his own ability to take care of her. He was ten times the man that Seifer was, he knew that for certain now.

_Seifer…when I get my hands on you…_His thoughts trailed off as Julia bolted into the room. She had been outside with her grandparents, and she was eager to know that her mommy was okay. “Mommy! Mommy is your tushie okay?! Did I help?”

Squall and Rinoa both burst into a fit of laughter and Rinoa opened her arms wide for the hug she knew was in coming. “There is my little hero! You helped so good and were so brave. You didn’t let Mommy get scared, not for a moment.”

Julia’s chest swelled with pride and she beamed at her parents. “I protect you Mommy!” She insisted, snuggling her face into Rinoa’s chest. Rinoa pressed a tender kiss to the top of her head, and she squeezed her little girl with everything she had. Julia had been so good with the stress of everything that had gone on. Rinoa was more than thankful that her Bean had been with her. She would have lost her mind otherwise.

Laguna and Edea were standing in the doorway, and baby Lissa was babbling from her place strapped to her mother’s chest. Laguna didn’t look like himself. His eyes were bloodshot and swollen, like he’d been crying. _Join the club. _Squall thought bitterly, disappointed that the birth of his first son had gone so poorly. He was supposed to be happy, but all he could see was Rinoa’s brains splattered all over his leather jacket. Ultimecia was a fool. All her little stunt accomplished was lighting a fire inside of him to fight her harder. Time Compression could never and would never come to pass. He’d already taken care of it in the past, and he’d take care of it again.

“Squall,” His father’s gentle voice pulled him momentarily from the torture his mind was dragging him through. “I need to talk to you about your sister.”

That got his attention, and his arms coiled protectively around his newborn as he narrowed his eyes at Laguna. “Why what’s wrong? What did you do to my Lissa?” His eyebrows were knit together as he watched her with Matron, happily chewing on her tiny fingers. Squall loved her.

A little of his usual shine returned, and Laguna’s eyes twinkled as he grinned. “No, son, not that sister. Lissa is just fine.” He reached to gently pat the baby’s head, and she squealed with delight as she chanted ‘dadadadada’ at him. Squall remembered those days fondly, and he knew it meant the world to Laguna to hear that. “I was talking about Elle. She’s the reason I missed your call. She dragged me into one of her Connect sessions.”

The room got quiet, save for the eight-month-old cooing to fill silence. Even Noctis was quiet, as he watched his father intently, as if he were memorizing every detail of Squall’s face. His little expression already looked so serious and he was only a few hours old. It was the cutest thing Rinoa thought she’d ever seen. He was a spitting image of his daddy. Rinoa didn’t like that Ellone had been playing in Laguna’s mind while her daughter had been playing in Squalls. The implication there was heavy. “What…did you see?” She asked slowly.

Squall wasn’t so sure he wanted the answer to that, and Laguna didn’t look like he wanted to give it, either. His unusually sullen green eyes were glued to his shoes and Edea rubbed a hand up and down his back in an attempt at offering some semblance of comfort. “She showed me what happened to her and Seifer while they were with Adel those five years.”

Color drained from both Squall and Rinoa’s faces and Julia tilted her head to the side in confusion. “When Aunt Elle was missing? Daddy said she was living with Uncle Seifer, they fell in love! She was okay, Papa.” Her innocence wounded Laguna, and she in no way needed to hear anything they were about to talk about. His jaw set hard, as if he were trying not to cry, and Squall chose his words very carefully, without giving much away to his daughter.

“You shouldn’t have had to see that. What was the point in making you live those memories?”

Laguna sighed. “Seifer told her what he saw while he was at Zell’s a few weeks ago. I guess she feels…sympathy for her daughter. Her whole point was that if we let Olette compress time, the horrible things that happened between her and Seifer would be erased, and she could be happy.” Anger flashed in his eyes suddenly and his pale complexion reddened. It made Squall uncomfortable to see his dad filled with anything but a giddy happiness. “I refused. I wouldn’t know you, if things hadn’t played out the way they did. I wouldn’t know Noa, or Julie, or Edea…Lissa wouldn’t exist. Ellone isn’t thinking rationally…she’s being…”

Laguna didn’t want to say it, but Squall had no qualms spelling out the truth. “She’s being selfish. I don’t care if Olette is her daughter, what’s done is done. Ultimecia died seven years ago, and that’s the way the story goes. All that is left now, is sending her ass as far into the future as we can to make sure the time loop goes the way it’s supposed to.” He reasoned. It was 2006, he was tired of dealing with 1999’s problems. His little girl was turning six in just one month, and he would be damned if she was taken from him now. It was time to look forward, not back.

As if on cue, none other and Seifer and Ellone showed up behind Laguna and Edea and shoved their way into the already crowded hospital room. Squall’s eyes flashed immediately, and he slid Noctis into his mother’s arms. “Take our son.” Rinoa didn’t need to be told twice, she was eager to snuggle her little boy, though she whined that Squall was sliding out of the bed. She had been enjoying the closeness. Squall’s body was on autopilot and he reared back as hard as he could before his fist made contact with Seifer’s nose. Blood sprayed down Seifer’s neck, and Squall wasn’t stopping as he wrestled him to the floor. His hands wound around his rival’s throat and he saw red as he barred down with all of his weight. “I will fucking kill you.”

“No, you won’t, get off of him. Squall, get off of him!” Laguna barked as he tried and failed to jerk his son back from the brink of murder. Seifer’s face was turning blue, and Squall frightened even himself at the pure relief and joy that was blossoming in his chest at the thought of being rid of him. The thought of avenging his wife and their children. He would have choked every ounce of life out of Seifer if it hadn’t been for the small hands that suddenly fluttered at his arms.

“Daddy! Daddy what are you doing?!” Squall dropped Seifer immediately and Ellone shot him a dirty look as she collected her sputtering and bewildered boyfriend. Julia was looking up at him with wide, frightened eyes, and Squall bit his lip hard as he looked at her. She didn’t deserve any more trauma. What was he doing to his little girl? He wanted her life to be normal. He wanted her to have a good childhood, free of the mental health issues he’d endured. “Is he bad, Daddy? Is that why?”

Squall pulled her into his arms and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. “He hurt your mother. But I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have acted that way in front of you, Bean, that was wrong.” Julia was forgiveness embodied, and the pure affection and happiness that radiated off her was a blessing. _She _was the greatest blessing in all the world.

“It’s okay, Daddy. Your Mommy’s Knight. You’re doing your job.” She sounded so proud of him, and Squall couldn’t help the silent tears that sept into her hair. He didn’t deserve either one of them. Julia nuzzled into his embrace, and he held her there protectively as Seifer pulled himself to his feet and sneered at them.

“Anything you wanna say to my face, asshole?”


	108. Chapter 108

“Oh, I’ve got plenty.” Squall barked, recounting every little detail of his encounter with Ultimecia. Seifer didn’t seem to big and bad after that, and he couldn’t even look at Rinoa as he excused himself from the room.

Ellone was livid. Seifer already hated himself, he didn’t need to blame himself for fictional events he didn’t take part in. “Was that really necessary?” She bit, staring Rinoa down though she was addressing her brother. A bitter jealousy had settled into the pit of her stomach and if looks could kill Rinoa’s head would have exploded all over again. She did _not _like knowing that Seifer would have married Rinoa. She remembered his obsession with her well, and he hadn’t seen her in several years save for chance meetings here and there…that she _knew of. _What if he was only with her because of their circumstances? What if he was still in love with Rinoa? “Call a doctor in here _now._”

Squall rolled his eyes. “He’s fine.”

“Not for him.” Ellone snapped. “I want both of those children’s paternity tested. I am not playing this game.”

What game? Seifer had been with her the entire five, almost six-year gap between their children. It was impossible for him to be Noctis’s father, and Julia? Seifer hadn’t even been at Balamb Garden when she’d been conceived either. Laguna shook his head, as if to clear it. “Ellone you aren’t making any sense. Have you looked at either one of those children? They look exactly like your brother.”

There was a lump in Squall’s throat, and his heart felt like it was breaking in his chest. Not because someone was doubting paternity, he knew with his entire heart that his babies belonged to him. He trusted Rinoa with all that he was. But it hurt him that Sis, the one person whose love he had clung to his entire childhood, was treating his life like it was a toy. He didn’t even recognize her anymore. Adel had done a number on her and knowing that broke his heart even further. He wanted to be patient with her, but she wasn’t making it easy. “You’re a real piece of work, you know that? You’re not sticking a needle in my children’s arms because you’re feeling petty.”

Ellone’s lips curled back into a sneer. “You wouldn’t refuse a test if you didn’t have something to hide.”

Squall’s eyes made contact with Seifer as he came back into view, leaning lazily against the frame of the door. He looked resigned and defeated, and mild guilt swelled in Squall’s chest at the sight of the purple bruising that was already leaving a ring around his neck. “Just…appease her, please. You and I both know Noctis and Julia ain’t mine. Don’t make it a big deal.”

Is this…how their relationship was? Did Seifer always just…roll over and take it? That didn’t seem like him, and it almost worried Squall. He didn’t feel like their relationship was healthy. It had been born inside of their own personal hell, and he didn’t imagine that it was a very equal relationship. They had endured too much together, they were codependent. He and Rinoa operated as equals, always. “Fine, if it’ll shut her up.”

Julia suddenly looked worried. “Does that mean I have to get a shot?”

Squall petted her hair and peppered her face in kisses. “Yes, but I’ll be right here to hold you. I promise it won’t hurt a bit, and I’ll take you to get some ice-cream from the cafeteria after, okay?” And he did. Squall held both his children in his arms while the doctors took blood samples from the three of them and whisked it off for lab testing. Normally it took about three days for that sort of testing, but the hospital in Timber was state-of-the-art. It was the only thing about Timber pre-liberation that the people were proud of. You couldn’t find better more advanced medical care anywhere else in the world; not even in Esthar. Squall was floored when he was told the test would only take a few hours. It was enough to make him grateful they had been able to convince Zell and Quistis to move here. This was the kind of hospital they needed taking care of Garnet.

The three hours of waiting, however short that was, was excruciating. Not for Squall and Rinoa, who had no worries about what would come back on their test, but for Seifer. He knew those kids weren’t his as good as anyone else did, but it didn’t sit right with him that the woman he intended to spend the rest of his life with clearly didn’t trust him as far as she could throw him. To make matters worse, Mr. and Mrs. Chicken-Wuss decided to come running. They were the sniveling little things godparents, though Seifer couldn’t fathom why.

Zell was overjoyed to meet his new little godson, and he ignored Seifer entirely as he crouched down at Noa’s bedside with an eight-month-old Garnet wiggling around in his arms. “Say hi to your new best friend.” Zell cooed, doting on Noctis’s sweet little face as he lounged lazily in Rinoa’s arms. Garnet reached out a chunky little hand and grabbed hold of Noctis’s.

“See? They already are.” Rinoa gushed, looking over at Squall with wide watery eyes. Squall was leaned up against the wall, watching them with a small smile curled at the edges of his lips. Julia was asleep in his arms, and he cradled her while he let Rinoa have some quality time with their son. He tended to be a baby hog, and he was trying his best not to. He loved the relationship that she had with Zell. Zell made her feel like she wasn’t such an outsider in their group from the beginning and Squall nodded his head in thanks at him as he continued to hold Garnet over his wife’s bedside.

The whole display left a bitter taste in Seifer’s mouth. Maybe there was a hint of truth to Ellone’s insecurities. Being around Rinoa _did _stir old and uncomfortable feelings, and he just couldn’t understand why she’d turned him away time and time again, but she had no problem being buddy buddy with the pathetic waste of air that was Zell Dincht. He was a wuss and a loser. He was marrying Quistis because even Lisa’s obsessed ass couldn’t stand him after a while, and he was fine with taking his and Fujin’s sloppy seconds and thirds. Seifer had never dated Quistis, but they’d had a few quickies back when she was still an instructor, which was the entire reason she’d made him Squad Captain back when Squall and Zell took and passed the SeeD exam. He’d popped her cherry for her since Squall wasn’t taking any of her desperate hints. He snorted at the memory. She and Zell deserved one another.

He turned his thoughts to the tense conversation that was happening behind him. Edea was pretending not to listen as she breastfed Lissa, and Laguna and Ellone were having a hushed argument. Laguna thought she was being cruel, and that she wasn’t being the sweet little girl he knew he was. Seifer’s frown was bitter and he growled in their direction. _No shit. She isn’t a child and you have no idea what she’s been through. _“Get off your high horse, Loire.”

Laguna opened his mouth to defend himself when Squall snapped from the other side of the room. “You won’t speak to my father that way. Respect him or get out.”

Seifer thought that was rich and he belted out a laugh that didn’t meet his eyes. “Oh, so I see you’re too good to play orphan with us anymore. You went and got yourself a father and a hot piece of ass to squirt you out a few mutts and you think you’re better than us?”

That was it. Squall couldn’t take it, he wasn’t going to stand there and let _anyone _speak about Rinoa that way, especially not someone who had once claimed to love her. “Out. Now. And as soon as they come back with the test results I want Ellone out of here too. Family only.”

Ellone actually looked hurt, and Squall avoided her big brown doe eyes. “Am I not family?”

Squall looked down at his shoes uncomfortably. _Just focus on Julia. _He thought. _Focus on loving your little girl. _His arms tightened around his sleeping daughter as he rocked her and he pressed a small kiss into her hair. “No. You’re just some kid my parents decided to play house with. If you want to be my sister start acting like one, like you used to.”

That wounded even Laguna, and they both looked as if they might bolt from the room, but they weren’t given the opportunity. A tall female doctor was lingering in the doorway and Squall welcomed the distraction. He reached for Rinoa’s hand and gave it a firm squeeze. There was nothing for them to worry about, but he knew it had to hurt her feelings. This whole ordeal was suggesting she was something that she wasn’t, and he hated it for her.

The doctor cleared her throat. “All right, I have good news and bad news.” She smiled warmly at Squall once before dropping her eyes to the paper in front of her. “The good news is, Squall Leonhart is a perfect genetic match for both children. You’re their biological father, sir.”

_Thanks for stating the obvious. _He thought bitterly, snuggling into Julia like she was his lifeline. Of course he was, Ellone was out of her mind. “If there is something wrong with my babies spit it out.” He barked, his eyes lingering on his son as he squeaked softly in his mothers’ arms and nuzzled her chest like he was hungry. Squall didn’t like there being any ‘bad news’ following a blood test.

Lucky for him, the news was unrelated. “Oh, no sir, both little ones are perfectly healthy, I assure you. But I checked into the situation with the paramedics who never arrived on scene to assist President Leonhart. They didn’t make it to your destination due to a crash, sir. They had a head on collision with a rental en route to the hospital. The driver was going pretty fast…he and his wife are in critical condition. The um…the worst of it is, sir, that the President was listed as the wife’s emergency contact, along with a Quistis Trepe.”

Quistis and Rinoa both exchanged panicked glances. There was only one person in the world that could be. What the hell was Selphie doing in Timber, and when had she married Irvine? Last anyone had heard, they were still planning their wedding, and they shouldn’t have been able to cross the border. The fear that flooded Rinoa was palpable, and Squall was instantly at her bedside. He pressed a gentle kiss to her hairline and rubbed the top of his son’s fuzzy little head. “Don’t panic. I want you to rest. It’s probably time for our son to eat anyway, so how about I get everyone out of here and go check this out? I promise I won’t be long.”

Rinoa nodded slowly, though she was afraid of being alone. Her hormones were driving her emotions and she didn’t want Squall to go. She’d thought she’d lost him and the idea of him being out of her line of vision was terrifying. “P-Please be careful. I can’t…Squall I can’t lose you.”

His eyes softened and he leaned in to capture her lips. Seifer growled, but he ignored him, and lovingly rubbed his nose again her own. “I will never leave you, Noa. I’m going to be right back. Do you want me to leave Zell in here with you? I know how much you love him.”

Rinoa nodded through her tears, and Squall herded everyone out of his wife’s hospital room save for Zell and Garnet. Quistis decided to accompany Squall on his trip to find Selphie. If anything had happened to her, she wanted to be there. Selphie had been a great friend to all of them over the years, and it was time they paid it forward.


	109. Chapter 109

Rinoa was worried about Selphie, but Zell was doing a good job at keeping her mind off of it while Squall and Quistis were away. Laguna and Edea had taken Julia for a walk, and that had left the two of them alone with Garnet and Noctis. She always missed her little family while they were away, but this time she was grateful for a little peace and quiet. Noctis’s birth had been so dramatic, and she needed a moment of peace to settle into being a new mommy again. Zell had crawled up onto Squall’s side of the hospital bed and snuggled up beside his best friend. It had been a long time since the two of them had a moment to just be close to one another. Their lives were so busy.

“I miss you,” Zell said quietly as he smoothed what little hair Garnet had and watched her sleep peacefully in his arms. There was always a dose of fear that came with nap time. What if his little girl didn’t wake back up? He could feel the hard boxy shape of her breathing monitor under her onesie, and it broke his heart. “We need to make more time.”

“I know. I miss you too. I’m so excited that you and Quistis live just down the road now. Our children are going to be so close…we’re going to be a big family.” Rinoa’s voice was tight with unshed tears, but they were happy. She rested her head on Zell’s shoulder and he slid an arm around her. Her eyes were glued to her son, who had fallen asleep while she was feeding him. She was having a hard time fathoming that such a beautiful little boy had come from her body. Hell, she still couldn’t believe her perfect little princess had come from her either. Yevon had blessed her twice over. “Eight-pound little chunker. Ripped me a new one.” She chuckled.

Zell snorted and grinned down at the baby. “Gave your momma stitches, I hear. Nettie probably would have too if she’d come when she was ‘sposed to. Our little butterballs.” He loved his godson so much already. He hoped he and Garnet would be inseparable. He wanted their families to be close. “You’re right. We  _ will  _ be a big family. Kinda funny considering where we all started…but uh…let’s agree to vote Seifer and Elle off the island, yeah?”

That was a mood. Rinoa loved Ellone, but she hadn’t been herself for a long time. She couldn’t tell if it was the trauma or if it was Seifer’s influence…or both. It was clear that Seifer loved her, and they had bonded through what they had been through, which was a small blessing. But Ellone’s personality was twisting into something unrecognizable, and Rinoa was contemplating asking Laguna to get her some professional help. Maybe all she needed was a little extra TLC. They didn’t have any right to judge what she was going through. “Seifer for sure. I can’t believe he showed his whole ass at your house when Quistis was trying to reconnect with her sons.”

“Literally. It leaked all over my Ma’s rug.” Zell grumbled, snuggling his daughter even closer to his chest. He would never ever forgive the things that had been said that night, but he was especially miffed about his nemesis projectile vomiting all over his immune compromised infant daughter. “I just want Quistis to be happy. I really love her, Noa. I’d like to have a relationship with those boys, if they’d let me.”

Rinoa sighed and pressed a small platonic kiss to his cheek. “Oh, Zell. I know. Just give Seymour some time. You gave Marnie such a gift, he has to see that. He’s just hurt is all, he needs time to heal. The boy lost two mothers in the span of five years.”

That was true. No matter how awful a person Fujin was behind closed doors, she had saved those boys, and Zell had to respect the feelings that plagued the teenager. Maybe Rinoa was right. Maybe he’d come around and they’d all be a family. He was gonna respond, but Noctis’s big brown eyes fluttered open and he whimpered up at his mama. Zell reached over to gently caress the side of his face. “Aw, what is it munchkin?”

“Someone must miss their daddy. Daddy was always loving on you while you were sleeping inside of me, wasn’t he, buddy?” Noctis cooed and Rinoa cooed right back as she bent to kiss his little forehead. He looked so much like Squall that it took her breath away. He was a beautiful little boy. Garnet seemed to think so too; she reached her chunky little arms out for him in her sleep and gave him a small squeeze. Noctis didn’t seem to mind, he leaned his head into the embrace and let out a garbled baby noise. This had to be some kind of fate at work, Rinoa was certain of it.

She was quiet for a moment, drinking it all in. She was so lucky. Squall’s friend’s hadn’t had to welcome her into their lives like this, and her heart sank as her mind drifted to Selphie. Selphie had always been so good to her…from helping her get out of Caraway’s house to planning her wedding. If anything had happened to her she was going to lose her mind. Selphie deserved some happiness for herself, she was always seeing to everyone else’s. “Do you think Selphie and Irvine are okay?” Rinoa asked slowly, half afraid of the answer.

“Aw, Noa,” Zell laughed light heartedly. “You know she’s just fine. She always is. Selphie is made of titanium, just you watch.” Rinoa could tell that Zell truly meant what he was saying, and she was grateful for his eternal optimism. It grated on Squall’s nerves, but she appreciated that he whole heartedly believed things always worked out the way they were meant to. It gave her peace of mind.

Unfortunately for Squall and Quistis, Zell’s optimism wasn’t quite the oracle Rinoa prayed that it was. Selphie had been rushed to the labor and delivery floor, and Irvine was in the operating room. No one would tell them how bad his injuries were, but in the moment it didn’t matter. All thought of Irvine was wiped from their minds when they caught sight of Selphie. Selphie was in stable condition, but her situation was critical. Her small frame was swollen with child, and Squall and Quistis both were stunned into a disturbed silence. They had just seen Selphie a few months ago…she’d never mentioned being pregnant. Why in the world hide it from them? They both had children, they could have been there for her. There was no way in hell she was as far along as she looked, she’d been skinny as a pole last time she’d been in Timber.

There were too many questions choking Squall’s thoughts and he blurted out the least important. “What the hell are you even doing here?” He was worried and it melded with his irritation that Irvine’s reckless driving caused Rinoa to give birth alone. She could have come out of that with a lot worse wrong with her than a tear, she could have lost her life. Noctis could have to. His tone was clipped, but Selphie didn’t pay it any mind. She forced a happy smile.

“Don’t be mad at Raijin, please…he convinced Felicia to let us cross the border. We hadn’t announced the pregnancy yet and we wanted to surprise everyone.”

Squall immediately felt like an asshole and he pressed his lips into a firm line. He didn’t know what to say and his eyes drifted to Quistis, who appeared to be at a loss herself. She fiddled with her engagement ring and cleared her throat. “Congratulations. How far along are you?”

“Twenty-five weeks. There was a lot of trauma to my abdomen during the accident, I went into labor. They’ve given me enough drugs to kill a horse, so I hope they get it stopped. Jacob is barely at the line of viability.” She tried to maintain her usual sing-song voice, but it cracked, and her lips trembled slightly as if she were about to cry.

Jacob. So, they were having a boy, too. Squall was happy for them, but his throat was clamped tightly shut with pure terror for his friend. He had felt briefly losing his daughter, he knew what that agony was like, and he didn’t wish that kind of pain on anyone. He couldn’t find his voice, and it was Quistis who spoke again. “I’m so sorry, Selphie. My girl is sick too, her pregnancy was a little rough. You’ll both make it through this.” There was a deafening silence for a long moment and Quistis picked at her fingernails awkwardly before she continued. “The doctor called you Irvine’s wife. I thought…”

Selphie let out an exasperated sigh. Her big green eyes were dull, just as they had been when she’d left Timber. Something about finding out she had a sister and then losing her in the same breath had done a number on Selphie. Add this into the mix and…nothing was going right. It wasn’t fair. This baby had to make it. He  _ had  _ to, or Squall wasn’t sure Selphie would. “I know what you thought, and I’m sorry. We didn’t want a big wedding, we eloped. It only seemed right with all that was going on. I want a ceremony one day, but I want it in Trabia, and they’re in ruins right now. When the timing is right, we’ll do it over, okay?” She promised.

Quistis dropped her gaze to the floor. That was enough to make her feel as guilty as Squall. She hadn’t even considered what Selphie must have been going through with her home in shambles due to the war. They had all been so caught up in their own lives. They hadn’t been the greatest friends to Selphie and it was gnawing at her. She wished they hadn’t chosen to stay at  Balamb , but she supposed one of them needed to. The administration had been stupid enough to let Seifer be interim headmaster after Fujin’s passing, and that had ended...as badly as it everyone imagined it would.  Quistis had heard Selphie was in the running for new Headmistress. She hoped she got the position, she deserved it. 

She was torn from her thoughts as Squall finally gathered the courage to say something. “How...is Irvine? Does anyone know?” 

Selphie’s lips trembled and panic tore through Squall’s stomach. He had never once seen Selphie shed a tear, not even at Xu’s funeral. “Both his legs are shattered, and there was damage done to his spinal cord. The  doctors are trying their best to fix it, but...” Selphie shrugged. “Who knows if he’ll ever be able to walk again.”

Squall forced an awkward smile. “Hey, they said that about Ellone too. She’s up and walking around just fine.” 

Normally Selphie might have appreciated the sentiment, especially coming from Squall, but she wasn’t in the mood. Irvine was the love of her life, and he had been delt such a shitty hand in life. And now? What if he never knew the joy of chasing their son around a cramped dorm room? Or walking a future daughter down the aisle? What if he didn’t wake up at all? Why were the two of them suffering when their friend's lives had all suddenly fallen into place? None of this was okay. “I love you both so much.”

“But?” Squall asked softly. He could hear it in her voice. They weren’t wanted  here; the timing was bad and Selphie needed to be alone. She needed to focus on keeping that little one inside of her for as long as she possibly could.

“But I need you to leave. Please.”

Quistis gave her friend’s hand a firm squeeze and offered a reassuring smile. “Timber Memorial Hospital has been very good to my little girl. They’ll work miracles for your son, too. I just know it.” 


	110. Chapter 110

Squall was more than happy to be out of the hospital and home with his new baby. He tried to leave his guilt over Selphie at the door, and he was snuggled up against Rinoa in their bed as Noctis sprawled lazily on his chest with a tiny thumb popped in his mouth. Rinoa was fighting sleep, though it was midday, and her husband wanted nothing more than for her to get some rest. She wanted to be up and chasing Julia, but that just wasn’t going to happen for a while. It was hard for her to walk right now, with everything being busted up, and she needed to recover from the stress, too. “I’m so sorry I snapped at you in the hospital. I don’t mean to always be so…awful. I was just worried.”

It wasn’t often that Squall willfully extended an apology about something, mostly because it was often Rinoa who over reacted to things and ended up apologizing. She appreciated the gesture, but it wasn’t necessary. She knew his heart. “Squall you don’t have to be sorry. We were all tense, and you missed our little boy coming into the world. I am so sorry, I tried to hold him in as long as I could.” Tears pricked her eyes, but Squall wasn’t having any of that. He shushed her gently and brushed her bangs from her face.

“I don’t want to hear that. Don’t you dare apologize to me for bringing my son into the world. He’s healthy and you’re both alive, that’s all that matters to me. Besides,” He admitted with a small smile. “I woke up just in time to hear his first cry, and see him take his first breath, right here on my chest. That’s what’s worth everything.”

Rinoa couldn’t believe how far they had come sometimes. If someone had told her seven years ago that Squall Leonhart would be curled into her side, spilling his emotions to her freely, she’d have doubled over laughing. There was so much trust between them now, and so much love. It was truly beautiful. Her eyes were heavy, but she smiled at him with all her heart. “I love you.”

Squall kissed her forehead and a small smirk curled at the edges of his mouth. “I love you too, baby. Please get some sleep. I’ll still be right here when you wake up.” She didn’t need to be told twice, she was out like a light before the final word passed his lips. He loved her so much, and he was happy to see her getting much needed sleep. He wanted to take good care of her. Squall felt guilty about missing so much of Noctis’s birth, and he wanted to step up and take extra good care of the baby while Mommy rested.

So far, Noctis was making that pretty easy. He was a lazy baby, and he liked to watch Squall with an intensity that made the former SeeD laugh. Those big brown eyes were so determined, and he knew his boy was destined for something great. Both of his children were. He couldn’t have been a prouder father if he’d tried, and the sudden thought made him miss his little girl. He slid out of the bed and bounced Noctis in his arms as he waltzed off in search of the absolute light of his life. He could hear Luca barking excitedly and it sounded like the television in the living room was on. That could only mean one thing.

Blanket fort. Luca was growing into a big dog very quickly, and Squall was under the impression that Dalmatians were supposed to be super active dogs, but she seemed to enjoy being more of a potato. Leave it to him to pick a dog that was faulty. What he couldn’t claim, however, was that the dog didn’t love his daughter. Luca was loyal to a fault, and there she was, standing still as a statue while Julia used her tall body to pitch a blanket tent amid a myriad of pillows in the floor. She had poured herself a sloppy bowl of cereal and was watching Saturday morning cartoons as she slid every other spoonful into Luca’s mouth. “Julia Raine…I’m going to pretend I don’t see that, for your sake. If your mother catches you sharing a spoon with the dog, she’ll have an aneurism.”

Julia didn’t know what an aneurism was, but it didn’t sound like a happy thing, and she wrinkled her nose at her father. “Luca is a happy puppy, Daddy. Your ‘sposed to share.” Squall couldn’t even be mad at that, it was too cute. Everything about Julia was too much for him. She’d been his first baby, she’d stolen his entire heart and reason for living. She could get away with murder, and she knew it.

He figured it was time to redirect her attention. “C’mon, Jules, you’ve seen this show a million times. Wouldn’t you rather come spend time with me and Brother? You haven’t gotten to hold him yet.”

“Hold him?!” Julia shot up like a rocket and spilled her entire bowl of breakfast onto the living room carpet. Luca more than took her opportunity to devour the rest of the fruity pebbles, but Julie didn’t care. She wanted to hold Noctis  _ so bad _ , but things at the hospital had been so hectic that she’d been forced to spend most of her time with her grandparents. “Can I really Daddy? You trust me?”

Squall snorted. “Trust you? You’re my baby, Julie. I trust you more than anyone.” His heart swelled at the pure joy that lit her eyes, and he prayed they would always be this close. It was everything he’d ever dreamed of having as a child, this type of closeness with someone. Someone he knew would never ever be without him.

“I want to be his mommy! Like Mommy is.” Julia declared seriously, tugging on Squall’s pants leg as she vibrated pure affection. Squall laughed gently at her and ruffled her silken brunette hair.

“If you were any more like your mommy, you’d be her twin, you know that?”

Julia squealed. “Yay! Mommy’s twin!!!” Noctis wriggled in Squall’s arms and let out a grunt at the sudden noise and Julia fell silent immediately. Her eyes were wide, and she peaked up at her father’s arms with a curiosity that Squall had never seen there before. “Did I scare him? I didn’t mean to.”

“No, but I need you to be very gentle okay? Brother is fragile.” Squall instructed softly, bending to gingerly place the baby in his sister’s outstretched arms. He took Julia’s tiny hand in his own and made sure she was properly supporting his neck before he let go. “Tell Daddy if he get’s too heavy, and be very careful with his neck, Noctis can’t hold his head up on his own yet.”

Julia was barely listening. The look of pure awe on her face washed every ounce of fear from her father’s body. Squall had been so frightened that with all the tantrums she’d thrown, Julia wasn’t going to love her brother. Looks like all it took was one little meeting. Noctis let out a small cry and panic tore through the child as she turned her eyes toward her father. “He doesn’t like me.”

“Oh, baby, yes he does. Look.” Noctis was fussy because he was uncomfortable in his sister’s monster grip, but he was staring at her like she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and his little fist wrapped around one of her fingers. “He just wanted to hold your hand.”

Julie gasped, like the tiny gesture had made her whole world, and Squall snapped as many pictures as he could with his phone before she could catch on to what he was doing. These were being hung in the living room where everyone could marvel at them, for sure. “The princess is happy to have granted you asylum, Tiny Peasant.”

Squall burst into a fit of laughter, and he wasn’t sure he had it in him to even scold her. He loved her little personality so much. “J-Julia, he’s your brother, he’s your equal. You understand that, right?”

Julia grinned real big at him and squeezed her brother tight to her chest. “I understand that you and Mommy made him for me, and that he adores me. He’s my Tiny Peasant, and I will protect him!” Squall couldn’t keep a smitten smile off his face or a chuckle from his voice. At this point he supposed it was how she showed affection.

Noctis’s cries got more aggressive and his little face was turning red. “Okay, time to give him back please, before you accidentally hurt him. And you’ll call him  _ brother  _ or  _ Noctis _ , am I understood? Not Tiny Peasant.” His tone was firm, and she pouted as she handed the baby back over to her father.

“...whatever, Daddy.” She rolled her eyes like the drama queen she was, but she was smiling sweetly at Squall. He could tell she liked the baby, whether she fully admitted to it or not. Squall never thought he’d live to see the day he had his own whatever’s thrown back at him by his children. He grinned at her.

“...whatever, Julia.” Squall mocked playfully, earning an elated giggle from his little girl. Luca thought all the squeals of delight were directed at her, and she chased her tail around Julie in circles. The dog was still draped in her blanket, and she tangled the child up as she pounced on her chest excitedly with her front paws. Squall really missed Angelo when Luca was like this, but Julia seemed to be having a good time, and that was all that mattered. Peels of sweet laughter floated from the carpet as she and the Dalmation wrestled in the destroyed blanket fort, and Squall took the moment’s distraction as an opportunity to get Noctis back to sleep. 

He walked out into the hot June air and took a seat on one of the old white rocking chairs Laguna and Edea had recently gifted them. It was coated in pollen, but Squall didn’t care. He was a dad. He’d been coated in everything from spit up to poop and beyond in the years since they’d welcomed Julia into the world; a little dirt and debris was nothing. Noctis was sniffling in his arms, and he bent forward to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Noctis Laguna Leonhart. Has a nice ring to it, doesn’t  it buddy? How are you liking your name and your new home? ...or your sister? I think she’s really warming up to you. You’re  gonna love her.” 

The baby grunted and scowled in a way that made his fat little cheeks puff up, and Squall fell in love with him all over again. Noctis was such a beautiful little boy. His raven hair was glistening in the sunlight and Rinoa’s eyes were staring back at Squall, as if the baby couldn’t drink him in enough. Part of Squall had been afraid he wouldn’t instantly bond with a second child the way he had with Julia, and he was beyond pleased to have been proven wrong. He’d have died for his son in a heartbeat, the moment he locked eyes with him. He could see his own face in Noctis, clear as day, and a smugness bubbled in Squall’s chest at the thought that he’d proven to Seifer once and for all who Rinoa truly loved. These babies were all his, and their mother chose to be too. 

“Welcome to the world. I love you so much. Your mother and I are going to take such good care of you. You’re safe. Always. I promise.” Noctis cooed at his father and reached a tiny hand to grab hold of a strand of Squall’s dark brunette hair. A gooey paternal smile lit the former mercenary’s face, and he rocked his son back and forth as he hummed one of Julia Heartilly’s old tunes. He’d heard Rinoa sing it a million times, and it had never failed to sooth their daughter. “Get some sleep, little lion. We have forever to get to know one another.” 


	111. Chapter 111

Ultimecia was at the end of her rope. Death and desperation had twisted her young mind into something unrecognizable, and the only person she’d left alive inside the Presidential Palace was Marina’s mother, Yuffie. Seifer wouldn’t listen. Squall wouldn’t listen. A war continued to rage in Esthar and Trabia that she was wholly uninterested in. That had been Adel’s doing, and Adel’s reign was over. It was Ultimecia’s time to shine, but not here. She was convinced she could change the past, and it seemed the only person even slightly on her side was her birth mother. Ellone was the key. She always had been. But beyond that…Timber had made a new enemy, and it had taken very little for Yuffie to convince her new mistress that Seymour Almasy was the bargaining chip they needed.

Seymour had been caught in this mess from the beginning. He was rightful successor to the Galbadian nation, and Adel’s grandson. Furthermore, his entanglement with her estranged daughter made him an even sweeter target. Marina wouldn’t faulter this time. Seymour would come to Esthar, Yuffie would make sure of it. The war plaguing the nation could be twisted to their advantage. Timber had become somewhat of a superpower under Squall and Rinoa’s tight leadership, and if Ultimecia sought to destroy what they had built together in her quest toward Time Compression, Seymour was very much the answer. Martine was current president of Galbadia…and his wife, Lucia, had been the very scientist to craft Ultimecia’s body. He had ties to the Orderless that ran deep, and with Seifer gone, it was easier than ever to manipulate the rouge organization.

If Galbadia teamed up with Esthar and Trabia and marched into Timber, they would be unstoppable. Seymour’s birthright was the presidency. Yuffie had been watching him. She was certain that with him being on the outs with Quistis, it wouldn’t take much at all to convince him to ask Raijin to disarm Timber’s shields long enough for an invasion. Galbadia was his home. Who wouldn’t fight an enemy of their homeland? An enemy who had welcomed his mother’s slanderer and adulteress with open arms. Ultimecia had very little to concern herself with. It was all falling into place. Martine was a phone call away, and Seymour…an evil smile stretched across her face.

Seymour Almasy was on baby duty that morning. He was watching his niece and nephew while Seifer was in therapy that morning. Ellone had gone with him, and it was only Marina who was left in the house with her boyfriend. Sasuke was out at the stables with his Chocobo’s. It would have been the perfect opportunity for them to be alone…had it not been for a pair of bouncy twins. Vivi and Ventus were already a mischievous, and Vivi especially was a whirlwind of an infant.

The little girl had just begun to crawl, and she was currently having the time of her life playing and splashing in the toilet. Seymour had dragged her out of the bathroom six times in the last half hour, and the seventh time he heard the splashing he fought the urge to let her drown in it. _She’s just a baby. _He reminded himself. _Where is this anger coming from? I didn’t used to be like this. _He shook his head as if to clear it and let out a deep sigh. Maybe Quistis was right. Maybe Seifer _was _rubbing off on him in a negative way.

Marina was feeding Ventus in the kitchen and Seymour ambled back to the bathroom to grab his niece for the umpteenth time. His frustration dissolved as he entered the small room and got a good look at the baby. She was just as happy as she could be, tiny hands splish splashing around while the knocked-over toilet paper made a cocoon around her tiny body. She cooed up at him, and he shook his head at her as he pulled her into his arms. “That’s it, Missy. Someone is getting a bath. Come on.”

The baby whined and cried a little, but she brightened right up as he poured bubble bath into the kitchen sick. Marina had Ventus up on her shoulder to burp him, and she watched Seymour lovingly as he struggled to get the baby out of her drenched onesie. It almost made her wish she was still pregnant. Seymour would have made a great dad, if she’d let him. She tried not to think about it, and she walked up behind her boyfriend and rest her chin atop his shoulder. “Seems like you’re a natural.”

Seymour snorted. “Yeah, sure. If I was a natural this wouldn’t be an issue.” He lathered some soap into the child’s hair and hooded his hand over her eyes as he rinsed it out with a small cup. Vivi squealed happily and slapped at all the bubbles in the frothy water. “I think we need to get her a pool. Maybe it would keep her out of the toilet.”

He said ‘we’, as if the twins were theirs, but honestly, they may as well have been. Seifer and Ellone loved them, that much was clear, but they didn’t know how to be parents. They were too wrapped up in themselves and their issues to take much care of the twins. Marina was glad they had decided to stay in Balamb to help care for them, or she wasn’t sure they wouldn’t be completely neglected. Things had been a little rough since they had left Timber after visiting with the Dincht’s. It seemed to have put Seifer and Elle both in a terrible headspace. The good news was, however, she felt like she was making some headway with Seymour. “So…speaking of babies. Have you thought about writing to Quistis? Garnet seemed to like you.”

Seymour wasn’t sure how to feel. He felt bad for what had transpired at that dinner. Quistis and Zell didn’t deserve it. But he had all these conflicting feelings for and about Fujin that were swirling around in his mind. He was so confused. It honestly made him a little jealous. Sasuke seemed to have such clarity about the situation. He had forgiven everything with an ease that was indicative of an innocent that Seymour missed from his own childhood. He missed the days of snuggling between his mother’s in their cramped dorm. He missed fighting with Sasuke about what they were going to name their sister. He missed sparring with his moms in the training center. All of it. “You know even better than I do what it’s like to have a complicated family. I dunno, Marnie.”

“I do. And that’s why I—” Her voice sputtered off suddenly, and there was a sharp thud behind him. Ventus cried out in a panic and Seymour spun to find his girlfriend unconscious on the floor. She whacked her head deafeningly hard, and a small trickle of blood stained the marble floor.

Panic tore at his gut and he jerked his nephew into his arms and plopped him into the sink clothes and all with his sister. Seymour had _never _seen Marnie faint like that before, and he knelt down to check her pulse. Her heart was barely beating and tears welled in eyes as he brought her hand up to his lips to kiss. _No, please, this can’t be happening. I can’t lose anyone else. Marnie! _He shook her, but she didn’t move an inch, and he scrambled for his phone.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

Meanwhile, Seifer was making therapy a little awkward. He was puffing a cigarette, despite the doctor’s insistence that he take it outside or refrain altogether, and he was getting fidgety knowing that Ellone was waiting for him outside. She needed just as much help as he did, he didn’t understand why she was allowed to resist it when he’d been forced to see a shrink since before Squall and Rinoa’s daughter even came. He couldn’t deny that it helped, but he hated being made to feel vulnerable. “Hm?”

“Mr. Almasy…I asked you to explain how that made you feel.”

Seifer rolled his eyes. _Of course you did. _“It didn’t make me feel anything. ‘cept irritated. I don’t know where Ellone gets the nerve demanding anything of Squall, it’s not like she’s his real sister. I care about her. Maybe even love her. But I don’t appreciate being made out to be some sort of fool. That stunt she pulled was petty, even by my standards. I’d take Rinoa in a heartbeat, but she’d never do anything like that with me. She’s made that abundantly clear.”

His therapist sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had worked tirelessly with him to redirect his attention and affection from Rinoa Heartilly over the years, and he’d been doing so well. She didn’t want to see him regress because of this incident at the hospital. “Do you care to elaborate on that?”

Thankfully Seifer was staring a hole into a spot on the wall and didn’t seem to catch on to her mild irritation. He shrugged his shoulders apathetically. “Not really. Let’s not beat a dead horse, doctor, Rinoa belongs to Squall, that’s how the story goes. It’s how it was meant to, I guess. I’ve got more important things on my mind right now.”

The therapist offered a small smile. “Garden? I know you said in our last session they promoted you to interim headmaster. That’s exciting stuff, right?”

She seemed to have struck a nerve and Seifer threw his cigarette to the floor before stomping it into black ash on the carpet. “Perfect Garden and their perfect standards.” He grumbled angrily. “I’m not interim headmaster anymore. They said I was too irresponsible. I think the administration should keep their goddamn noses out of my bedroom, it wasn’t their business.”

There was a pregnant silence and Seifer half smirked at the curious expression painted on her face. She was waiting for him to continue. “You wanna hear the dirty details, Dr. Perry? What a scandal.” His smirk widened at the blush that tinted her cheeks. “Elle and I were…pegging, alright? I’m a man of varying tastes, and sometimes I need a little extra flavor to get me going. Ellone is very…naive in the way of love making, but I’ve been teaching her. Well, we were on the headmaster’s desk, which I thought was my right, but when the precious little messenger ran in she got her panties in a twist. Something about being irresponsible during a missile strike. Sometimes I think Tilmitt just has PTSD from when Trabia went bye-bye.”

He was being insensitive, and Dr. Perry might have scolded him had her eyes not bugged out of her head. “A missile strike? On Balamb Garden? I’ve heard about no such thing.”

Seifer rolled his eyes. “No, not on Garden you idiot. Jeez, you’d think someone who has a doctorate would be a little more observant.” He drawled lazily. “I may have forgot to mention to the staff that I ‘borrowed’ some missile codes that Fujin had laying around. I might have sent one pointed at a small base of Orderless operations in Esthar. Had to be sure that was all over, y’know, I’d been planning that since before Ellone and I escaped.”

This wasn’t the first time Dr. Perry had heard Seifer mention the Orderless and his issues with his father. This _was_ the first time he’d ever directly admitted to abuse of power, however, and she knit her brow. “Mr. Almasy…what exactly are you admitting to, here?”

Seifer rolled his eyes again. He didn’t have time to repeat himself, he was paying her good money to listen to his shit. “It isn’t the last one either. I have another set to shred Esthar’s Presidential Palace any day now.” Seifer didn’t really think this was an issue. Adel was dead, no one was in control of the nation or the war as of this very moment, and the only person left in the palace that he was aware of…was his daughter. As much as it killed him, Olette was _his _bridge to burn.

Dr. Perry paled significantly and she excused herself from the room to ‘powder her nose’. She knew she was breaching doctor patient confidentiality, but someone had to be made aware of this. There could be innocent people in that building for all they knew, and former President Loire’s entire suit would go up in flames with them. “Hello? Yes, I need to speak with the Commander of Timber Garden urgently please.”


	112. Chapter 112

There was a thick and ever-present darkness that sept between every crack and crevasse of Balamb Garden. Tar-like and slimy, heavy and dense. Marina was plastered to her bed. Her arms felt as if they had doubled their body mass and her lungs constricted tightly in her chest. _What is happening?_ A pair of bright amber eyes lit the void that swallowed the room, and the girl opened her mouth to scream but her voice was absent. _W-Who are you? _

“Oh, kome now. You know me. You were twelve when I attempted the Time Kompression. Don’t be koy.” Ultimecia purred, stepping further into the shadows and toward the foot of the bed. It was too dark to see her form, but Marina could feel the smirk stretched across the woman’s pale face. Terror crept up her throat, but her every muscle was paralyzed. _What do you want? What is this? Send me back. _

Ultimecia clucked her tongue, like she was gently scolding a child. “Oh, Marina. Your mother was right. You harbor a lot of fear. Let me take it away. Let me help you.” A black tendril of sentient tar recoiled from the wall and wriggled up the sheets of the bed. The rotten appendage left a putrid smell in the air and it writhed against Marnie’s chest as it caressed the side of her cheek. “I am not hear to take anything from you. You and I are going to spend some time together, while your mother has a word with your little plaything. That is all.”

_What? What does that even mean? Someone HELP ME! _Tears rolled down Marina’s cheeks and she fought with every ounce of her strength to move her body. “You’ll be more komfortable if you stop struggling.” Ultimecia said gently. “All I’ve done was taken you into the past. You had a nightmare just like this right before you lost your child, did you not? This is all this is. We are in that nightmare. It is of your own making.”

Was that supposed to comfort her? Marina would have spit at her if she’d been able. She didn’t want to remember any part of having been pregnant. The whole ordeal was mentally and emotionally scarring and her heart was full of regret. _Get the fuck out of my head. _Disjointed laughter floated through the air and Marina flinched as she felt talons softly graze across the flesh of her slightly distended belly. “I’m afraid I kan’t do that yet. Just a little longer. Don’t you want to play with me? Seifer’s firstborn? You seem so attached to my siblings.” Her voice darkened has her nails dug into Marina’s flesh, as if she meant to tear the child from her womb. Marnie knew it was a dream, that baby was long dead, but her heart shattered into a thousand pieces regardless. _Seymour please…please wake me up. _

While Marina was unconscious, Yuffie had taken control of the situation in Seifer and Ellone’s small house just off the coast where Balamb Garden was docked. The twins were screaming in the sink, and she’d backed Seymour into a corner. One threat made to Marina’s vulnerable mind and body was all it had taken, and before he knew what was happening, he and the twins had been sucked through a portal to Timber. Ultimecia had the power to break the woman that he loved and there was nothing in the world that would keep Seymour Almasy from protecting her. Even if it meant…this. He’d already lost her once. He couldn’t do it again.

The twins shrieked in his arms, cold and wet as he approached the guard station at the border, and a tall and slender woman pulled a gunblade from her hip. Her tight black curls bounced at her shoulders as she waved the weapon in front of her as a warning. “State your business. The nation of Timber is not accepting visitors at this time.”

Seymour looked like a deer in headlights, and he stuttered as he rocked the screaming babies in his arms. “I d-don’t really…uh…I’m—”

“Hey, Fee, it’s okay. I know him. He’s Seifer’s brother, y’know.” An incredibly muscled visage suddenly appeared beside her, and Seymour hadn’t been so happy to see Raijin in all his life. He snaked an arm around the woman’s waist and her body gravitated toward his touch, though she pursed her lips at him.

“President Leonhart specifically said—”

“And I’m overriding it.”

Raijin had no authority to do that, and Felicia knew it, but she blew a sigh from her nose and shook her head. She had developed a bit of a soft spot for the meathead, and she planted her hands firmly on her hips. “On your head be the consequences if Commander Dincht and Headmaster Leonhart are angry. President Leonhart will go to bat for me.” She gave him side eye as she took a step back and allowed Raijin to register Seymour as a guest.

“He’s part of their family. I’m sure Commander Dincht is who he’s going to see, Fee. Don’t sweat it, y’know? Tell Zell—I m-mean the Commander I said hey, alright?” He said with a wink, waving the teen and his niece and nephew through security.

When they disappeared, Felicia tried to put the anxiety from her mind and went to check on the countries shielding. They were cloaked. You’d think it would be harder for a kid to come walking right up to the border without help. And he’d managed to do so completely undetected. She didn’t like it. Everything seemed to be in working order, however, and she tapped her chin curiously. _Hm. I should call Rinoa. _She reached for the phone, but a pair of enormous arms reached around to pull her against him from behind.

Felicia could feel Raijin smiling into her hair, and she couldn’t keep a small smirk off her own face. What did he have to be such a hunk for? It wasn’t appropriate. He was newly widowed, and they were coworkers. He hadn’t done anything overly forward, but she could tell he was catching feelings. “Raijin, let go of me.” Her usual tight and professional voice was soft, and he melted like butter around her, though he didn’t move. “Think about Xu’s memory. And think about the twins.” She whispered.

“I think they’d want me to be happy. I just…want to know you, Fee. That’s all.”

She turned around in his arms to get a good luck at him, but she wished she hadn’t. His deep brown eyes were liquid, and they were looking at her in a way she felt undeserving of. “Raijin I…” His body was warm against her own, and her hand was resting on his chest. Her eyelashes fluttered against her cheek and she didn’t dare move as Raijin leaned in. His lips were sweet against her own, and all thought of duty fluttered from her mind. There was only Raijin.

While the pair was distracted, their guest had already begun to unravel what Squall had worked so hard to protect. Seymour had gone straight for Timber Memorial, and he dropped the twins off at the front door, as if he were abandoning them. A nurse would take them in until he could get back and explain himself, he was sure of it. He fled up the stairs and into the birthing ward, slipping into Selphie’s room while she was sleeping. It had been two weeks since she’d wound up in here, and so far the doctor’s had done an excellent job at keeping little Jacob inside.

Seymour’s mouth was dry, and he stared at his Aunt Selphie for a long moment. She looked so frail laying there. She was so skinny, yet her middle extended out further than he’d imagined it would to accommodate her little one. He was sure she was excited and scared and the very last thing he wanted was to cause her any harm. Yet, orders were orders, and if he wanted to keep Marina alive and breathing, Squall and Rinoa needed a distraction. He sat down at her bedside near her IV drip and examined the bag with shaky hands. _I can’t do this, I can’t do this. _He couldn’t catch his breath and he put his head between his knees as he rest a hand gently on Selphie’s belly.

Jacob stirred from within his mother, as if to say hello, and bile rose in the back of Seymour’s throat. He stood to bolt from the room, but he suddenly and violently heard a voice that was not his own in his head. Yuffie’s voice screeched in his mind and it was all he could do to stay on his feet. _Do you want my daughter to die? Ultimecia is almost finished with her, tick tock, Seymour. She’d bleeding. Use the spell _now!

“I’m so sorry.” Seymour whispered, choking on his own tears as he reached for the IV drip once more. It was well known in the medical community that a strong dose of the para-magic Bleed would cause cramping that would induce labor if Pitocin was not available. It was only to be used in dire emergencies due to the rapid decline of the mother, who would often need to be resuscitated due to excessive bleeding. His palms were sweating as he very gently cast the spell into the open cavity of the bag, directly into Selphie’s blood stream.

Seymour made himself scarce before the powerful contractions tore the young mother from her sleep, and she fumbled clumsily with the dial pad on the bed to call for a nurse. “HELP! I n-need a doctor—ugh!” Her body jerked forward on instinct, and she cradled her abdomen as thick warm fluid gushed from her body. _No, no, no! _She didn’t understand, it was happening too fast, the contractions were _so _strong. She hadn’t had one in weeks. “Please! My w-water broke!”

Selphie was sobbing by the time the nursing staff rushed into the room and attempted to get her situated. She was only 27 weeks pregnant, but with her water gone there was no postponing it now, this baby had to come out. “Someone get President Leonhart on the line now. Her husband is still in the ICU, someone will need to be here with the patient.”

“N-No please, I need my Irvy! I need my husband!” Selphie screeched, straining with everything she had to keep herself from pushing. This was not happening without him, he was the baby’s father, he deserved to be there. She needed him. She loved him. “Wheel me into the goddamn ICU if you have to!”

A nurse very gently squeezed Selphie’s hand while the other had a hushed conversation on the phone with who she assumed was Rinoa. “Mrs. Kinneas, I understand that the situation is troubling for you, but your husband is still very hurt—”

“TROUBLING? My son is going to die, he is coming out of me and he’s going to die.” Selphie’s voice was three octaves too high, and her hysterics were pushing her to hyperventilate. She knew it wasn’t good for the baby, but she couldn’t catch her breath and her whole body shook with sobs. The nurse opened her mouth to warn her that if she didn’t calm down they were going to have to prep the OR for C-Section, when suddenly the entire building lurched. The floor trembled violently, as if they were having an earthquake, and Selphie protectively coiled her hands around her aching abdomen. “What the hell is happening?!”

Before the nurse could answer, part of the ceiling was knocked loose from its structure and it crumbled and collapsed on top of her head. Blood and brains splattered all over the laboring mother, and all thought of air left her lungs completely. Her monitors were screeching that her blood pressure was dangerously high, and before the other attending nurse had a moment to respond, Selphie was out like a light.


	113. Chapter 113

Timber’s capitol city trembled violently, and the hospital seemed to be the epicenter. Zell was watching from his bedroom window as the building swayed back and forth and he’d have been down the street in a heartbeat to help out if the tremors hadn’t been traumatizing his daughter. Garnet clung to her father for dear life, and her face was beet red from the crying. He was terrified that if he didn’t get her to calm down soon, her fragile little heart would stop again.

“Shhh baby, Pa’s right here. Daddy is here.” He smoothed her tufts of curly blonde hair back and held her tightly against his chest. He wished there was more he could do to soothe her, but he had no idea what was happening. He ran to the kitchen to find Quistis when the landline suddenly let out a screech of a ring. It might have been Rinoa, surely she knew what was going on, and he jerked the phone to his ear breathlessly. “Noa?!”

No such luck. It was Seifer’s therapist. “Commander Dincht, sir, we have a situation.”

Garnet whimpered loudly and Zell nestled his cheek against her face lovingly. “Huh? Who is this?”

“You’re speaking with Doctor Perry from Balamb Psychiatric. I was transferred to this number from Garden when I asked to speak with the Commander. This is in regards to Seifer Almasy.”

Zell rolled his eyes. “No offense lady, but I don’t have time for Seifer right now, Timber is—”

“I have reason to believe that the Presidential Palace in Esthar is set to explode today…there as already been a bomb dropped on the Orderless Base. I don’t know how many survivors there are, but the president and headmaster need to be made aware, Sir. I am not sure Esthar will survive another direct strike in its condition…I’ve alerted the government here in Balamb, as well.”

The color drained from Zell’s face and his throat went dry. What the hell had Seifer done? He wasn’t sure what this doctor thought he could do about it, but he did need to call Rinoa regardless. Timber needed to take care of themselves first and foremost, he had no idea what was happening. “I’ll pass that along to President Leonhart, thank you.” He slammed the phone back into the jack and yelled over his shoulder. “Quisty?! Baby we need to go, now. It’s an emergency.”

At Timber General, things were escalating beyond what anyone had imagined. Brick was falling, plaster crumbling, patients on life support were dying due to system failure. The situation was critical, and Selphie was all alone in an incredible amount of pain. The lights were flickering and in the darkest shadows of the room she could have sworn she saw a pair of brilliant yellow eyes. “U-Ultimecia? P-Please don’t hurt my son. I’ll give you, ngh, I’ll give you anything you want.”

She couldn’t see a face, but a disembodied and menacing laugh floated throughout the room. “And if I could save him? What if I told you I could make all of this stop right this moment and you could deliver your son in peace? There is but a small price.”

Selphie hated herself for even considering it. It didn’t matter that she was their friend’s daughter, Ultimecia was pure evil embodied. And yet, as an excruciating contraction tore through her middle, she almost didn’t care. Irvine could be dead now for all she knew, she couldn’t lose their first and only child too. “…what kind of price?”

Ultimecia knew she had her right where she wanted her, and an unhinged leer painted her expression. Seymour had done well. “I’ve been twice skorned by my so-kalled family. Family who would rather see me remain dead in their past than rekreate this world to be better. A world where we kould all be together in harmony. It has left me with a hatred of your kind…selfish pathetic SeeD’s. My father has taken that a step further by eliminating my Orderless army. So, I ask something very simple of you. You all want to teach my father a lesson as good as I, no? Bring me the Sorceress Rinoa, and your son will live.”

_What? No! _“W-Why would I ever—”

Ultimecia sneered. “You will kall her now, or your son will be born still.”

Selphie’s stomach lurched and she fought with her entire being not to lose her breakfast all down the front of her body. Rinoa had been an outsider in the beginning, but she had quickly loved their entire group of friends whole again. Rinoa was their glue…how could she ever stab her in the back? Squall would never forgive her. But…

“Tick tock. I will not hesitate to let your child die. I’ve seen the future. He will not survive without my aid. He is too small. He will not breathe, he will not kry—”

Selphie clutched her abdomen as she fought the urge to push and let out a guttural scream. “N-No, stop it! I’ll d-do it, I’ll call her, just p-please stop.” Sobs strangled her voice and Ultimecia’s wide grin consumed her entire face. She placed long talon-like hands on either side of Selphie’s bump and marveled at the life she felt stirring there. The deal was struck. There would be no backing out now. Rinoa Leonhart was hers. Squall and Seifer both would pay for their insolence. They had no idea what kind of hell was coming.

“Let’s have us a child, then, shall we?”

The earthquake halted within moments of Selphie’s pact with Ultimecia and Rinoa was grateful. Noctis had _not _been a fan of the rapid shaking and he was wailing into her chest as she poured over plans for Julia’s up coming birthday. Her baby would be six in just three short weeks, and Squall had been away to war for her fifth, so Rinoa really wanted this one to be special. Her favorite think on TV right now was _Pokémon, _and Rinoa was looking to order a plush of every pink one she could think of. The pink Pokémon were Julie’s favorite, it was her favorite color. Jiggypuff, Clefairy, Chansey, Espeon, you name it and that child was obsessed with it.

Rinoa quickly clicked out of that tap on the computer as she heard the pitter patter of little feet slap the hardwood floor. “Mommy!” She wasn’t quite crying, but she was sniffling, and she clung to Rinoa’s leg like a spider monkey. “I was so scared! Daddy and I were playing outside a-and the ground had a seizure! Daddy wasn’t scared b-but I wanted yoo!”

“Oh, baby it’s okay. Daddy isn’t afraid of anything, he was there to protect you. Everything is just fine.”

Julia didn’t seem so sure and she tugged on Rinoa’s duster desperately. “Daddy always keeps me safe, we love each other! But I c-couldn’t see yoo or Brother!” Her voice cracked and Rinoa bent to very gently press a kiss to the top of her head.

“Noctis is right here, my love. Daddy wouldn’t let anything happen to me or him either. Take a deep breath. Do you wanna hold him? Would that make you feel better?” Julia nodded and fidgeted nervously with her fingers. She didn’t want anything bad to happen to Brother. She’d gotten sort of attached.

Rinoa rocked the fussy baby for a moment before very carefully placing him in his big sister’s arms. “Now remember, make sure you’re supporting his—” She was interrupted by her cell phone. Julia waltzed off with her brother in tow, and Rinoa had to let it slide for a moment. It was Selphie, she couldn’t not answer the call, it could have been an emergency. “Squall, please keep an eye on Julie she has the baby.” She yelled out the back door, pressing the answer button and cradling her phone between her cheek and her shoulder.

Selphie’s voice sounded a million miles away, and it frightened Rinoa. She wept into the receiver and a chill ran down Rinoa’s spine. “Noa? P-Please help me, Jacob is c-coming!” Rinoa was running outside to grab her husband before the words had finished passing her friends lips.

“Hang on Selph, I’m going to be right there, everything will be okay, just breathe.” Rinoa pressed the phone to her chest and grabbed Squall by the arm who was in a pair of black swim trunks soaping up a slip and slide for Julie. “Squall, baby, Selphie is in labor. Are you okay to watch the kids?” Guilt pricked her voice. Squall and Julia were having a daddy daughter moment and she was about to thrust the newborn on him.

Squall paled three shades and he turned the water off and shook his head. “Of course, is s-she—”

“I don’t know the details, but she asked for me, I’ve gotta be there. I’ll…I’ll ask Laugna to watch Noctis—”

Hurt briefly flashed through Squall’s pale grey eyes and he folded his arms across his chest. “Rinoa I am perfectly capable of parenting our children without—”

Rinoa leaned up and gently captured Squall’s lips. His irritation melted at an instant, and he pulled her tight against his chest as his fingers found their way into her long black hair. He loved stolen moments between the two of them. The children had their undivided attention most of the day, he cherished every precious second he got to be with Rinoa. “I know you can. You’re such a good dad.” She breathed, brushing his bangs gently from his eyes. “But I saw you out here and I…it’s not fair to Julie. She already feels like we replaced her, I don’t want to take her play time with you away.” She explained softly.

Understanding flooded Squall’s features and suddenly he felt like an asshole. “Oh.” He scratched the back of his head. “Okay, then. I’ll take care of Julie, and you can see if Laguna will watch Noctis. I’m sure there will be no complaints.” He chuckled. Laguna and Edea both were obsessed with the new baby. “And uh…tell Selphie I said it’s…gonna be okay.”

Selphie wasn’t so sure she was going to make it. Her friends might have had faith in her, but even as tiny and premature as Jacob was, she was a skinny and petite woman. She could feel the child pressing against her pelvis, but no amount of straining was progressing her labor. Ultimecia watched her struggle for a moment, her amber eyes far more critical for a soul her age. She clucked her tongue at the young mother and sighed. “When are you going to let me help you? I’ve seen the future. You kannot pass him on your own.”

Selphie didn’t want an ounce more help from the witch, and she spat in her direction. “What are you going to do to Rinoa in exchange for my child’s life?”

Ultimecia laughed so gently Selphie almost didn’t hear it. It was as if she were in awe of her. In awe of the human experience. It had been stolen from her, and she didn’t understand it. “The deal is struck. Worry no more of it. Jakob will die without my intervention.”

The sound of her son’s name on her enemy’s lips churned her stomach, but she didn’t have time to ponder it much as a forceful contraction slammed into her. She pushed with everything she had, but nothing ever happened. Selphie’s face was beet red and she couldn’t catch her breath. “N-Ngh! P-Please get him out!” She was crying out to Hyne, but Ultimecia took that as her cue.

“You will not feel it. I kan promise you that.” Ultimecia whispered in a tongue Selphie didn’t understand, and a thick black magic danced from her fingertips. It swirled around Selphie’s middle, and she struggled to dodge it, but her limbs were suddenly jelly. She couldn’t feel anything from her neck down. “Welkome to the world, Jakob.” Ultimecia’s long talons tore into Selphie’s middle and bright scarlet blood poured down her body as the Sorceress pulled a tiny and lifeless body from her womb.

The baby was small enough that he fit in the palm of Ultimecia’s hand, but he didn’t cry, and he didn’t move. “M-My baby!!!” Ultimecia put a finger to her lips and with a wave of her hand, Selphie’s abdomen was closed. There was nothing left behind save a scar that spanned her torso like three deep claw marks. She leaned forward and whispered in the baby’s ear, and before Selphie knew what was happening, a loud gasp and cry finally filled the room. Jacob was on her chest, and she turned with watery green eyes to thank the Sorceress…but Ultimecia had completely and totally vanished.


	114. Chapter 114

The world seemed to move in slow motion as Rinoa Leonhart bolted through the winding hallways of Timber Memorial. If Jacob was anywhere near as small as Ventus and Vivi had been, she knew she didn’t have long to make it to Selphie before he made his grand entrance into the world. Rinoa was a white mage of incredible power, whether she admitted to it or not, and she knew she very well may have been that child’s only chance at survival. Her long silken black hair floated behind her as her legs pumped as hard as they were able. It was all she could do to breathe, her lungs strained against the harsh breaths being forced from her body.

_Hang on Selphie. Just one more floor, I’m almost there. _She may have been talented in the ways of healing, but she often wished teleporting had been a perk that came with being a Sorceress. Her boots skidded to a stop on the floor right beneath Selphie’s room and her heart hammered in her chest as she struggled to catch her breath. _W-What is that? _Rinoa squinted hard at a shadowy figure crumpled in a corner near the wall. “Hello?”

“Ah, there are your manners. I was beginning to wonder.” That voice. Rinoa’s blood ran cold and fumbled for her phone before the dark blob shot a dagger made of pure ice toward the device, shattering it in her hand. So much for calling her husband. “I don’t think we need any more SeeD’s involved. Let’s settle this between Sorceresses, shall we?”

Ultimecia stepped into the light, her scarlet gown trailing behind her as she moved toward Rinoa with a frightening leer. Rinoa set her jaw hard and stood her ground. Her dark brown eyes bore into Ultimecia and a sneer of her own curled at the corner of her dainty lips. “What is there to settle? You lost. Nothing you showed Squall will come to pass. You know that, right?”

“Is that so? And you know that how? Because your big bad Knight is adamant he killed me in the past? The past can be changed. The past _will _be changed now that I have the Junktion Machine Ellone.”

Ultimecia had the JME’s in the past, too, but Rinoa decided to keep that to herself. The less Olette knew about her future in their past, the safer they would all be. “I thought we were leaving the SeeD’s out of this. Talk to me Sorceress to Sorceress or get out of my face.” She spat.

The spark in Rinoa was admirable, and Ultimecia was sure that was what drew both her father and uncle to the woman. She was much more powerful than anyone gave her credit for, and not just because she was a Sorceress. They stared at one another for a long moment before an eerie giggle floated from her chest. “Oh, Ms. Heartilly. You’re as arrogant as the rest of Garden’s kind. You are so very vulnerable right now. Weakened from birth giving. You know as good as I what is required to rip a hole in the fabrik of time and space, don’t you? Why I required your precious Squall to kill Adel in the past?”

Rinoa had assumed Ultimecia’s possession of her to take Adel out of orbit was so she could use her as a vehicle to—_oh my god, that’s exactly what she did. _Rinoa thought, backing away from the other Sorceress on trembling legs. Adel had been a sacrifice. A release of power of that magnitude, with no host to absorb it. Rinoa had been junctioned to Adel, so she hadn’t been a viable host to receive her power. That raw energy tore a pathway directly to Ultimecia’s castle. It was the power boost she had needed to trigger the Time Compression. _Is she going to junction herself to me? _

Ellone had sent Ultimecia and Rinoa’s consciousness into the past, which allowed her to initiate the Time Compression in the literal sense, but it couldn’t have happened without that weakening of the veil. They had played right into it. Ultimecia could see that Rinoa finally understood. There was more than one reason that Time Compression was a forbidden magic. “What ever will your precious Squall do when he has to kill you himself?”

Rinoa wasn’t given the opportunity to respond. She couldn’t move, her body seized up involuntarily and she could feel a dark energy slithering toward her. She knew what was happening, and her mind flashed back to her promised meadow, to making Squall promise to kill her if it came to that. Back then, sure. But they were married now. She had mothered his children. Was Squall still strong enough to keep that promise? _Please, Squall. You can’t. My freedom is not worth our children not existing. _

It all happened so fast. One moment Squall was playing with his little girl, not a care in the world, and the next Zell was dragging him through what remained of their hospital. Zell had tried repeatedly to get a hold of Rinoa after his phone call from Seifer’s doctor…and the state he’d found her in? Laguna was going to be watching the kids for a long time.

Squall couldn’t breathe. It had been seven years since anything like this had happened to his wife. He had prayed they were in the clear, he had prayed he was such a great Knight that she would never have to endure it again. He was wrong. He’d failed her in more ways than one; he’d failed their children too. He promised he’d keep Mommy safe. And now? She had what might as well have been a demon inside of her.

Even still, Squall hadn’t imagined it being quite as terrible as what he walked in on. By the time they made it to the third floor of the building, Rinoa had dragged Irvine from his bed in the ICU. She was crouched on top of him and her hand was jammed inside his chest cavity. He wasn’t moving, and for all he knew his wife was playing with her food at this point. “R-Rinoa. Let him go.” She jerked her head back to look at him and her eyes were completely rolled into the back of her head. Even still, he made direct eye contact with the whites of her eyes and prayed that she was somehow able to see and hear him. “Noa. Baby. I said let him go. Please.”

The screech that came out of her was inhumane, and when she stood Squall’s stomach lurched. She was coated head to foot in Irvine’s blood and Ultimecia’s own face and torso leaned from the front of her body like a giant tumor. Ultimecia was conscious, and she smirked tauntingly at the SeeD as he drew his gunblade. “S-Squall…k-kill m-m-me…” Rinoa panted, barely audible and clearly in pain as Ultimecia threw her head back to cackle.

Squall threw his arm out to the side. “Never! I’m going to get her out of you, Noa, I would never ever hurt you.” He barked as his sweaty hands slid around the hilt of his weapon. Terror froze his lungs, and Zell clearly was at a loss for how to proceed. Irvine was going to bleed to death, but neither of them moved. They were paralyzed with fear. They both loved Rinoa more than anything.

“Squall,” Zell’s voice was tight as he spoke, and he refused to look at him. “What if we have to? W-What if—”

“You shut the fuck up.” Squall growled, inching slightly closer to Ultimecia. “There is no what if. We get Ultimecia out and Rinoa and Ellone will send her so far into the future she’ll be my great great grandchildren’s issue. No one touches my wife.”

Zell didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to hurt her either, but that had been the only way to unjunction her from Adel back in the day. How else were they going to get to Ultimecia? If Ultimecia didn’t get sent into the future, their whole lives would come undone, whether Rinoa was alive or not. The time loop must _not _be disrupted. Squall knew that better than anyone, he’d seen that alternate future. He knew it couldn’t come to pass. He’d lose a lot more than just his wife if it did. They all would.

“Kome at me, Leonhart. What are you, skared?” Ultimecia taunted. She waved her arms and magic teemed from her fingers like a sparkling red inferno. She’d never sounded more like her father in that moment, and Squall deeply and truly hated her for the first time. He didn’t care if she was his niece. He loathed her with his entire being. The magic shot from her body like a rocket, and Zell flew into the adjacent wall hard enough to split his head open.

That was it, Squall had had it. “I am only going to ask you once. Get out of your aunt before I make you wish you were never born.” His tone was dripping with a malice that amused the young Sorceress and she cocked her head to the side, as if to study him.

“How do you plan to do that? As long as I am inside Rinoa I am invincible. You are too weak to kill her yourself.”

Squall had a comeback to that, but he closed his mouth as a gentle sob stuttered out from Rinoa’s barely conscious body. Her breathing was rapid, and her eyes were lidded, but he knew she was trying to reach him. She was still in there somewhere. “S-Squall—”

“Shh, baby. Don’t talk, save your energy. I’m getting you out of—”

“S-Squall, no. L-Listen to m-me. You h-h-have to kill me. Do it for J-Julie and f-for Noctis. T-They deserve to be a-alive. Y-You’ll take good c-care of t-them. P-Please!” A harsh sob tore through her, and Squall’s heart shattered into a thousand irreparable pieces. There had to be another way. There had to be. If he let Ultimecia compress time, he’d lose all three of them. But if he didn’t? Could any of them survive without her? Without her smile or her warmth? Without her love?

He was her Knight. This was his job. He was meant to protect not only her life, but her powers and the lives of those she could endanger. He was the keeper of her spirit, her soul. The cruel reality of being both Knight and former SeeD, meant releasing her from the kind of corruption Ultimecia was inflicting on her. Killing her would be merciful but…he would be orphaning his children. He couldn’t live without her.

Of course, what Squall didn’t know was that Ultimecia twisted and mimicked Rinoa’s words. Time _would _compress if he killed her. Rinoa’s death was the catalyst. She was the most powerful sorceress alive to date now that Adel was dead. Squall staggered forward, fighting a tight sob as he reached for his wife’s sweet face. Ultimecia was between them, but he didn’t care and he pressed his lips against Rinoa’s as he whispered against the shell of her ear. “I love you so much. I’m so sorry.”

He knew they needed Ultimecia alive, but by Yevon if he had to lose the love of his life to save his children, he was going to make her hurt. Squall reared back and jammed his gunblade clean through the both of them and Ultimecia screamed as Rinoa’s body slunk to the floor. Squall went down with her, cradling her head as the other Sorceress fought to unjunction from her body. Ultimecia seemed to evaporate into thin air, twisted energy dispersing from Rinoa as Squall pulled her into his lap. She was bleeding out everywhere and he ran his fingers through her hair as his tears finally spilled over. “N-Noa? Baby look at me, look at my face. RINOA?!” She was breathing, but only barely, and he rocked her back and forth as his mind raced for any viable solution to save the one person he couldn’t live without.


	115. Chapter 115

The last thing Squall was going to allow, was his wife to die in his arms the way their daughter had. The former SeeD had quickly packed the wound with Phoenix Down, but that would only stave off the inevitable for a few precious moments. He had to think quickly or Rinoa was going to bleed to death. He wished with all he was that he was a Sorceress, Rinoa was powerful enough to close wounds like this with her own raw energy. Squall was nothing of the sort. He couldn’t even para cast anymore. He was junctionless and useless. “Baby, you hang on for me. I will _not _lose you. Bean and Piper will _not _lose you.”

He racked his brain for any and every Sorceress within a five-mile radius of him. The only person besides his daughter he could think of was Selphie, but she had to have been in active labor by now, right? He couldn’t ask any more of her. “HELP! Somebody help me!” Panic settled into his chest as he wept, and he swore under his breath as the warmth began to slowly leave his love’s body. “N-No, Rinoa…Rinoa I…I promised you.”

_You’re her goddamn Knight. Do something. Fall on your own sword if you have to. _Squall berated himself, grasping desperately for anything his mind could conjure that might save her. For the first time in life, Squall turned his face toward the ceiling and prayed with everything that he had. He prayed for her life. He prayed that Hyne or Yevon or whoever would take him instead. He prayed that his children didn’t grow up motherless the way he had. That history didn’t repeat itself. Julia wouldn’t be Ellone and Noctis wouldn’t be him. He couldn’t bare it. “I know now, that you exist.” He whispered. “I know you brought my little girl back to me, Mom. Give me Noa back too. Please!”

Rinoa’s body was giving up in his arms and he kissed her as hard as he could, as if by some miracle he thought pure love alone would be enough to breathe life back into her. Lucky for him, his prayers were about to be answered. A trembling hand touched his shoulder, and Squall jerked defensively around his wife. He was ready to bite, but his eyes widened both in horror and shock as he saw Selphie standing behind him. She looked…definitely not pregnant, as if she never had been at all. “W-What happened—”

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answer too.” Selphie admitted softly. “I’ll explain later. Let me help her.”

Squall wasn’t going to argue, and he pulled back slightly to allow his friend access. She pressed pale hands to the gaping wound and muttered a few words that he didn’t understand. A sudden and intense fear gripped him. He didn’t know how close to death Rinoa was, and for a moment he was unsure whether he had just asked one of his oldest friends to give what Xu had sacrificed for his child. That wasn’t…that wasn’t fair. What about her own family? But in the same breath, he was selfish, and he couldn’t bring himself to regret such a gift.

“Restore.” Relief flooded Squall’s body as she whispered the spell. That had been the same magic Rinoa had used to bring Laguna back from the brink of death. As far as he knew, that particular spell took a hard toll on the body but was otherwise harmless. Selphie would survive this. A brilliant white light filled the room, and Squall was so grateful to Edea for teaching them both that spell. It had saved his father once, and now…now it was saving his reason for being. The wound didn’t heal completely, but it healed enough to stop the bleeding, which was the most important part.

A little color returned to Rinoa’s cheeks and she was breathing easier in his arms. Hot tears rolled down Squall’s cheeks and he refused to look Selphie in her eyes as he whimpered out his thanks. He hated being vulnerable in front of anyone. Rinoa and Julia were the only two people alive that usually saw him like this. He’d like to keep it that way. “Is there anything at all I can do for your son?” He croaked. “I can’t…Selphie, I owe your family my life.” Between this and what Xu had done for them, the Leonhart’s were forever in her debt as far as he was concerned. He would have been left with nothing were it not for them. Absolutely nothing.

“Please don’t thank me.” Selphie whispered tearfully. “This is all my fault.”

Squall wanted her to elaborate on that, but there was no time. Rinoa needed to be hospitalized, and…Squall’s thoughts trailed off…shit, they had forgotten about Irvine! Squall’s face turned green and before he had the time to explain, Zell groaned loudly and sat up from his heap on the floor.

“S-Someone help Irvine, he’s not gonna make it at this rate!” Selphie followed her friend’s gaze to her husband who had turned a deathly shade of grey and was bleeding into a pool on the floor. All thought of Squall and Rinoa and the guilt nestled in her stomach was wiped from her mind and she shot over Rinoa’s body to get to the love of her life.

“IRVY?!!!”

Irvine was unresponsive and his chest was completely open and exposed. There were claw and bite marks along his shredded hospital gown, as if Ultimecia had been consuming him before Squall and Zell’s interruption. Jacob was alive and well, but how would Selphie raise him and Rikku alone? Irvine wasn’t allowed to die on her, not like this, and she summoned every ounce of magic in her body to the surface of her skin. Perhaps this was karma, the universe getting back at her for her own selfish actions. But Irvine didn’t deserve to die over her own carelessness. He couldn’t be the price for their son’s life. She wouldn’t allow it. _Just hold on, Irvy. Hold on. _

Meanwhile, Seymour was struggling to get the twins back. He had dropped Vivi and Ventus both off at the front of the hospital when he’d arrived, and he had expected a nurse to take the infants to the maternity ward to see if they could find their parents, but none of the nurses had heard of any missing children, and half the ward was in shambles. Panic seized his throat as he scrambled around the debris, looking for any sign at all that the twins had passed through. _Seifer is going to gut me when finds out I basically gave his only living children away. _He moved to bolt down the stairs, hoping a nurse on another floor had been made aware of the missing children, when a nearby television caught his attention.

“There are reports coming out of Balamb that a former Garden affiliate poses a bomb threat to the entire nation of Esthar. All Estharian Citizen’s are asked to please evacuate the country. I repeat, all Estharian Citizen’s are asked to please evacuate the country. In the wake of the Esthar-Trabian War and the removal of formar President Loire, all remaining officers will be—”

Seymour couldn’t listen to another word and he shook his head to clear it. A former Garden affiliate? That could only mean one person, they had all been there during the fallout when Seifer had been interim headmaster. He had already blown a small chunk of Esthar to bits when he assaulted the Orderless base. This was out of hand…this was terrorism. The Orderless were mostly disbanded and dispersed, there was no reason to finish off what was left of a war ravaged and destroyed nation. Seymour fished his phone from his pocket to call his brother, but within a blink of his eyes, he was suddenly standing in Esthar’s Presidential Palace and his heart stopped dead in his chest.

Yuffie had drug Marnie from their home in Balamb, and the three of them were suddenly standing in the palace’s main foyer. There was a large machine between he and Yuffie and his embittered stare would have lit her on fire if it had been able. “This place is about to blow, you know that?” He hissed, earning a pleading look from his girlfriend.

“I’m more than aware.” She drawled, gesturing toward the strange contraption. Her pinched expression stretched into a menacing smile and she laughed. “Ultimecia should be back any moment. The JME is our ticket out of here, it’s what allows us to open the portals. She and I will not be here when Esthar is blown to smithereens…but you? That’s up to the mistress to decide. You played your part so well, after all. Timber has no idea what we snuck in while you had that fool country distracted.”

Marina’s brow knit and she turned wide, disbelieving eyes toward her boyfriend. “You…what?”

“Marnie, you have to believe me, I did what I had to. She was going to kill you—”

“I am not more important than an entire goddamn nation!” Marina’s face was pinker than her hair, and her large brown eyes watered with unshed tears. She trusted him. Quistis and Zell trusted him. For all she knew, he could have just murdered them all, right under her nose. “Our family in the capitol would have done anything for you, and you stabbed them in the back.”

Seymour didn’t need this, and he clenched his fists in an attempt to keep a level head. He didn’t want to scream at her, but she was making it difficult. Everything he had done, every step he had taken, including almost getting his brother killed in Esthar, had been for _her. _She didn’t have the right to throw it all back in his face. “I don’t have to explain myself to you. I don’t have to explain myself to anyone, I’m a Deling and an Almasy.”

Oh, that was rich. Marina was done. Done with him, done with Seifer, and above all else she was done with her bitch of a mother. “Where are the twins, Seymour?”

“I don’t know. I left them in Timber.”

“With who?” She spat.

Seymour shrugged. “No one in particular. I just left them.” That sounded a lot colder than he’d meant it, but the damage was already done. Every ounce of hope Marina had left in their relationship was gone. She loved him so much. She was always going to love him. But there had been a reason she’d cheated with Terra. Seymour was so…ugh! He was one of those people whose personality changed and adapted to the people around him, and she couldn’t stand that.

“Okay. I think I’ve had enough now.” Marina’s voice trembled, as if she might cry, so Seymour and Yuffie both were caught off guard when they were hit with a sudden gust of Bad Breath. The thick miasma choked the pair and Seymour dropped to his knees as he clutched both hands to his throat.

He could feel the poison seeping into his blood and the room spun as he attempted to grab for her ankles. Marina kicked his hands and leaned over her mother as she gripped the sides of the JME with all her might. She wasn’t stupid. If this machine could open portals, it would be invaluable to sending Ultimecia into the future where she belonged. She was taking it with her. Her eyes made contact with her mother for what would be the final time, and she watched her struggle to breath for a long beat. “I would say that I’m sorry, Mommy. But how about this instead?”

Marina leaned forward and whispered against the shell of her mother’s ear. “I hope you burn in the deepest pit of hell, right with Father and Uncle Victor.” She wanted to turn and look at Seymour, but she couldn’t fathom the idea of losing him. He had made his bed, but her heart was shattering more with every passing second. He was screaming her name, and she wanted with every fiber of her being for this not to be the end. But…it had to be. “I’m sorry.” Was all she could say. She was no Sorceress, but she was good enough a Blue Mage to funnel enough magic into the machine, and she and the JME were sucked into the void mere moments before all of Esthar completely detonated.


	116. Chapter 116

Rinoa was in recovery for three weeks before she was discharged. The good news was, she was home just in time for Julia’s birthday. The bad news however, was that three weeks had past without word from Ultimecia, and Marina’s report that the Sorceress had smuggled something into the country had yet to bear any fruit. Felicia and Raijin had scoured the nation top to bottom and nothing out of sorts had been found.

Raijin had fully expected to be fired for his hand in allowing Seymour to enter Timber, but Squall had decided to have mercy on him. Seymour had been part of the family, there had been no real reason for Raijin or Felicia to suspect ill of the teenager. Anyone would have thought he was visiting their family.

Squall was anxious the morning of Julia’s sixth birthday, and he was curled protectively around Rinoa as they laid there just a little while longer before their alarm would be going off. Rinoa had been mostly bedridden, even at home, but she was more than ready to be back on her feet that day and celebrating with their daughter. Squall was ready to see her enjoying herself too, and she seemed to have regained her strength, but his stomach was is knots with worry that this wasn’t the end. Ultimecia had made an attempt on her life and just…vanished. What if he’d accidentally killed her? Their whole reality would dissolve if he had. And yet…if he hadn’t, and she had failed in her scheme to murder Rinoa…who was to say she wouldn’t crash the party?

Rinoa was watching him think himself into a coma and she gently laughed as she ran her fingers through his hair. “We need to put what happened behind us, babe. At least for today. Julie deserves all eyes to be on her.”

Noctis was curled up asleep on his father’s chest with his thumb planted firmly in his mouth, and Squall was rubbing the child’s back absentmindedly as they laid there. “I know. I wasn’t there for her last year, this has to be an amazing birthday.”

He sounded so broken, and Rinoa couldn’t take it. She rolled to press a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth, and she buried her face into his neck. “You couldn’t help that, Squall. Just think. You’ve retired from SeeD and now that Ultimecia is out of Esthar, the war will be ending. You have every birthday for the rest of our lives to spend with our children.”

That didn’t make him feel better about not being there for a lot of Julia’s formative years, but he understood what she was trying to do, and he smiled. “Yeah. Noctis isn’t going to be rid of me, he’ll be annoyed.”

Rinoa snorted and rolled her eyes. “None of us want to be rid of you. I think if Julia could somehow live inside your body she would. She’s always glued to your side.”

A genuine grin lit Squall’s face at that. That was true, he couldn’t deny that Julie loved him more than he ever imagined he’d be loved. She was a tiny force to be reckoned with and she was his favorite part of being alive, hands down. Julia Raine was Squall’s everything. It was almost like she could sense her father thinking about her, too, and she bolted into the room quicker than either parent had time to register. “Mommy! Daddy! Guess what day it is!” Rinoa stifled a laugh and pressed a finger to her lips as she gestured to the sleeping baby. Julia’s voice dropped to a whisper as she repeated “Mommy! Daddy! Guess what day it is!”

Every single fear was wiped clean from Squall’s body at an instant and he beamed at his child as a playful smirk curled at the corner of his mouth. “Oh, I don’t know baby. Mommy, is it Christmas already?” He asked Rinoa, watching with no small amount of glee as a pout formed on his daughter’s lips.

“Hm, I don’t think so. Maybe it’s Easter?”

“Ah, that’s it! Gotta be Easter!”

Julia cast her big grey eyes to the floor, and she picked at her fingers awkwardly for a moment. “You…didn’t really forget, did you?” Her voice sounded so sad, and Squall would have melted into a puddle of goo if he’d been able.

“Angel, we’re just playing. How could we ever forget our best girl’s birthday?” He asked softly, handing the baby off to Rinoa and patting his chest for Julia to hop up there with him. She brightened instantaneously and she flung her tiny arms around Squall’s neck with a force that nearly choked him. She had the bow in her hair he had sent her for her last birthday and was wearing the dress he’d gotten. His heart was warm and he peppered her face in kisses. “You look so beautiful.”

Julia was an excitable child, but also one that loved fiercely. She cuddled easily, and Squall took full advantage of that. He scooped her into his arms and slid out of bed, spinning her around before waltzing into the kitchen with her to avoid waking the baby. Everything was ready for her party, he and Rinoa had set it up the night before, and he wiped the sleep from his eyes as he glanced at the clock on the stove. 9:00. Shit, their alarm should have went off by now, but it hadn’t. Guests would be arriving in an hour.

Squall sat Julia on her feet and placed his hands on his hips. He narrowed his eyes playfully at his daughter, pretending to read her mind. “Let’s see. Juli-B wants to watch Pokémon with a bowl of Fruity Pebbles and two strips of bacon. Orange juice, no pulp or she’ll gag and make Daddy pick it out.”

Julia’s lips twisted into a small smirk and she giggled, placing a hand on each hip and mirroring her father as she leaned toward him. “How do you know?”

Squall snorted and lightly poked Julia in her tummy. “Oh, I dunno. I guess I’ve only known a certain little princess since she was inside her Mommy. Not much has changed.” He teased. Julia stuck her tongue out at him and radiated affection as she clung to his leg. He laughed and gave a small pat to the top of her head. “I’m not gonna turn the stove on until you let go. Go watch TV and I’ll have breakfast whipped up in a moment.”

By the time she had eaten people were already arriving, but lucky for Squall no one was invited but family, so he didn’t mind too much that there were still dishes in the sink. Laguna and Edea arrived first with baby Lissa and Zell, Quistis, and Garnet arrived next. Felicity and Raijin came with the twins, and that accounted for everyone. Selphie packed Irvine and Jacob up as soon as Irvine was discharged and headed straight back to Balamb to accept the open headmistress position. Squall figured it also had to do with the fact that her husband was permanently paralyzed in one arm from the damage he sustained from Rinoa, and the two of them had gotten into a heated argument over the fact that she’d used her as bait.

As for Seifer and Ellone, they were having to make arrangements for Seymour and figure out what to do with the JME. On top of that, Balamb was looking to press charges against Seifer for mass genocide of the Estharian population. The entire country was gone, they were a heap of ash piled on the Eastern continent. They had more to worry about than their niece’s birthday. Julia didn’t notice their absence, however, nor the absence of her cousin Rikku. She was more interested in where Tatsuki was. Squall hadn’t even thought to extend an invitation to Hina and her son. The celebration of a birth felt so…intimate to Squall. It was a family event, right? You didn’t invite random people to those. But Tatsuki clearly wasn’t random to Julia, and she looked for him for several moments before Squall attempted to redirect her attention.

“Julia, baby, Autumn wants to play with you! We can go visit Tatsuki later. Besides, it’s time to open your presents.”

That did it, and the little girl bounced up and down with excitement. Squall was pretty excited too, actually. He had felt like last years birthday was such a letdown, so he’d made sure his baby’s present this year was amazing. Everyone so stressed out with the threat of Ultimecia on the horizon. He didn’t want that to trickle down to his daughter. This was her day. She deserved to be happy. Zell seemed pretty eager to shower the child in gifts, too, as did Laguna. There wasn’t a soul in the room that didn’t love Julia with every fiber of their being. She had no idea how lucky a little girl she truly was.

Rinoa wanted her daughter to love the gifts she’d gotten her, but she knew Squall’s was going to blow her out of the water. She’d been with him when he picked it out, and she almost couldn’t contain her own excitement for their daughter to see it. She was going to flip her lid. “Squall…your present is the biggest. Should we all go outside to see it first?”

He had thought it was a better idea to save it for last, but the anticipation was killing him. He wanted to see his baby girl explode with happiness. He was going to be so disappointed if she didn’t like it. He was sweating, but he was going to blame it on the July heat as he nodded his head toward their backyard. “Sure.”

Julia ran up and slipped her hand inside her fathers, skipping at his side just as happy as she could be as he led her to her present. There was a large shed nestled in the grass beside her swing set, and she turned wide confused eyes toward Squall. “You got me a tiny house?”

Squall let out an anxious laugh and ushered her toward the door. “You…could say that. Go inside, tell me what you think.” He followed closely behind as his little girl tugged on the door knob and was engulfed by her new surroundings. The walls were painted her favorite shade of pink, and a soft white shag carpet covered the floor. There was a small day bed in there with a Jigglypuff comforter, and a large doll house was in the adjacent corner. There was a flat screen TV mounted on the wall, and a small pink game console was plugged into it. “I don’t expect you to sleep out here or anything,” He said quickly. “But…I thought you might like your own place to play and have sleep overs. Away from your brother.”

“Omg…omg, Mommy…Daddy got me a tiny house!” She shrieked, practically climbing her father like a tree. “Thank you, Daddy! I love it!” There was even a pet bed in there for Luca, it was everything she could have ever wanted. Squall was thrilled that she liked it, and he ate up every ounce of the love she smothered him with.

Zell let out a breathy laugh from behind them and shook his head. The shed was a sight to behold, that was for sure. He had never seen anything quite like it. It was more creative than he ever would have given his friend credit for, and he had to wonder if Laguna had been whispering in his ear. Either way, it was an awesome gift, and there was no way the small army of stuffed puppies he’d gotten her was gonna compare. “Goddamn. There really is no completing with you, is there?”

Squall pressed a possessive and loving kiss to his daughter’s temple and smirked as he shook his head. “Not a chance in hell.” Rinoa was so proud of him, and she opened her mouth to say so when a loud blare of an alert suddenly emanated from all of their phones.

“The hell?” Zell was the first to wiggle his cell from his pants pocket and he squinted as he checked his notifications. “Uh..guys, that was a national alert sent out by the works who covered Fee and Raijin’s shift today down at the border. We’re…gonna need to cut this party short.”


	117. Chapter 117

The children were left with Zell and the others as Rinoa, Squall, Felicia, and Raijin raced to the Timberian border. They had left the country in secure hands, Squall had specifically arranged for SeeD’s he had trained personally to cover the job while the party had taken place. However, Ultimecia could have been anywhere, and with her natural ability to possess fellow Sorceresses, she could theoretically look like anyone. They had to be sure whatever was happening was under control. Squall wasn’t about to take any chances.

The couple was almost relieved to find that it was Martine who had attempted to cross into the country. When they arrived at the guard station, three SeeD’s were holding him at gunpoint, and he was leaning cool as a cucumber against the hood of his car. “President Leonhart. So nice of you to make an appearance.” His tone was thin and icy. “Is this how Timber treats all its guests since it withdrew from the war like a coward?”

Squall growled. “How we run our nation is none of Galbadia’s business. What do you want?” He drew the Lion Heart and took a defensive stance in front of his wife, though she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. There was a reason she depended on him for the military and not for diplomacy.

“President Martine, it’s been a long time. To what do we owe the pleasure?”

That was a polite way of saying ‘it’s been six years since I publicly murdered a Galbadian citizen’ and Martine sneered at her. Any and all respect he’d had for Rinoa had died when she’d run from Timber with her tail between her legs after the incident at the Summit. Then Squall’s stunt in abandoning the war? That was the cherry on top. “Oh, I’ve just come to catch up. Can you believe my nephew is looking at a possible twenty-year sentence for mass genocide? It’s kind of…funny, how real nations like Balamb take murder pretty seriously. But…I guess Timber never really has been a real country, has it?”

Rinoa’s eyes flashed with suspicion and anger, inching past Squall to stand defiantly in Martine’s face. His nephew? What the hell was he playing out? He’d helped the duke of Dollet get her to safety when she’d blown the lid off the Summit in Deling. Had that been for show, since Galbadia was technically a Timberian ally at present? “What is this about? That attack was provoked and was over six years ago. Unless you’ve come to do business I suggest you make yourself scarce.”

Rinoa had always had a certain attitude about her after she had taken the presidency. She took the job very seriously, and her love for the nation bled through from the very beginning. She was passionate. She was regal. She was willing to die for the Owls and the land that she loved. It annoyed Martine to no end. She thought she was so high and mighty because she’d managed to manipulate Garden into helping her steal the land from Galbadia. He was about to take the bitch down a peg. “It must be nice to have an entire band of mercenaries protect you because you’re sleeping with their boss.”

“Hey.” Squall’s voice dropped to a dangerously low vibration and his lips pulled back into a sneer. When were people going to learn? Disrespecting Rinoa Leonhart was how people lost limbs. “If you’re going to slander my wife you can leave. I don’t have the time or patience to deal with this.”

Martine tilted his head to the side. “Don’t you? A little birdy told me you took off for your brats birthday. I think you have all the time in the world.”

Felicia drew her gunblade and signaled for Raijin to move into position. They both flanked the president and Felicia made direct eye contact with Martine. She might not have been family, but this was more than just a job to her. She loved Rinoa, she loved Timber, and she loved Julia. Everyone who had ever met the child was wrapped around her finger, and no one was going to let something happen her. She was a national treasure. “That is none of your concern. This is  _ my  _ jurisdiction. Turn around if you know what’s good for you. Headmaster Squall is not above starting a war with Galbadia to protect his family.”

No one argued with that and Martine flashed a smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes. “I know that you all know by now who my wife was. Your mongrel daughter got in the way, so you butchered her. You can paint this like it’s about politics if you want, but I’m here for Lucia.”

Squall’s blood was boiling and he snarled as he fought the urge to break through Raijin and Felicia’s protective circle to skewer the bastard. “If you want her remains, you’re out of luck. I left your bitch of a wife in a hole in Dollet. You mentioned your nephew, don’t think I overlooked that. If Seifer is your nephew, then you’re Oryx’s brother. Not much of a surprise there, your whole family never amounted to anything.”

Rinoa butted in before Martine had the chance to defend himself. “Which begs the question, if Oryx was your brother why would you marry the lead scientist in Esthar’s creation of Ultimecia? I thought the Orderless’s goal was to eliminate all Sorceresses.”

“That  _ is _ the goal you thoughtless cunt.” Martine spat. “Ultimecia was the prophet, the Sorceress to end all Sorceresses. Why do you think Oryx had a hand in her resurrection? Don’t be an imbecile. The Time Compression is an opportunity for the world to be remade in another’s image. Why shouldn’t it be ours? Rinoa’s death was always the key, but no, Auron couldn’t even get  _ that  _ right.”

Auron? As in…Auron Lister? It was all beginning to come together. Martine had staged what happened at the Summit. He’d planned that bullet for Rinoa, and Auron had gone off script and tried to kill Julia first. Two Sorceress’s one stone. Bile rose in the back of Squall’s throat and his body shook with unbridled rage. “The Orderless are gone, Martine. Your own nephew made sure of that you sick fuck. No one will remake the world in Oryx’s image, and I’ll be cold and buried before Ultimecia remakes it in hers either.”

“That can be arranged.” Marine hissed. “But the goal remains the same. Galbadian soldiers are marching here on my orders as we speak. You’re outnumbered,  _ Madam President _ . Go down peacefully and I’ll call them off. I’ll let your precious Timber have enjoy the final days before Compression in peace.”

Squall reached for Rinoa on instinct and pulled her further behind his body. He was her Knight and he would be damned if anyone touched her ever again. There would be no repeat of what happened at Timber Memorial. He would slaughter the whole army if that’s what it took. “Make a move toward her, I dare you. Ultimecia tried to take her from me once for her little ritual and I maimed the bitch. Come see what I’ll do to  _ you _ .” He taunted, eager for the kill. He’d killed in her name before, and he was more than ready to do it again.

Martine didn’t need to be challenged twice and he pulled a gun from the band of his jeans. “Say hello to your father for me.” He jerked the trigger back and Felicia moved like she was made of pure lightening. She held the Shear Trigger to the side and blocked the bullet, pinging it back at Rinoa’s assailant with an ease that impressed even Squall. The bullet lodged into Martine’s neck and his knees buckled as he struggled to hold the wound closed.

Felicia wasted no time. She sprung once he was incapacitated and pivoted her hips to land a roundhouse kick to the base of his neck. There was a deafening crunch as his neck broke, and yet by some miracle he was still breathing as his body slammed into the pavement. He started to seize and Felicia put him out of his misery with another swift kick to his jaw. Martine swallowed his tongue and he aspirated for a few frightening moments before his body went completely still.

An eerie silence fell upon the group and all eyes were on Felicia as she fought to catch her breath. “Good riddance you cretin.” Raijin had never been more proud of her and Rinoa very gently moved to wrap her arms around the other woman. Felicia was the best thing that had ever happened to Timber, that had been true from the beginning, and time and time again she proved that she was amazing, loyal, and talented. She couldn’t have hired a better assistant if she’d tried.

“Thank you so much, Fee. I owe you—”

Felicia waved her hand about dismissively. “You have already decorated me highly, Ma’am. You don’t owe me anything. I care about you and your family.”

Squall and Rinoa both offered her warm smiles, and Rinoa held her tighter as she melted into the embrace. “We love you too. You’re one of our own.” She didn’t want the moment to end, but unfortunately, it looked like Martine hadn’t been bluffing. Soldiers could be seen marching over the horizon and fear pricked Rinoa’s spine. They were standing over the hemorrhaging body of the Galbadian president. This looked worse than bad. “Fee…”

Squall’s body was rigid, and he shot Raijin a formal  SeeD salute. “Get Rinoa out of here right now, do you understand me? You’re her body guard until I say otherwise. Go! Felicia and I have this handled.”

He didn’t want to leave his partner behind, but Raijin accepted that she was more than capable of taking care of herself. He returned Squall’s salute and grabbed Rinoa by the hand. She cast Haste and the pair sped back toward the house and Squall and Felicia both moved toward the army slowly.

The man fronting the march looked familiar to Squall. He was stout and tall, built like a brick house. He was sure he had never met him before, but his features...he couldn’t put a finger on it. Five o’clock shadow pricked his face and his jet-black hair was buzzed to the scalp, but his eyes were an incredible shade of blue. Who did he remind him of? Squall felt Felicia straighten as the army halted to speak with them and she stood tall and proud before them like a lioness. Felicia Blackburn was afraid of no one. 

“State your business.” She hissed stiltedly, holding her  gunblade an arm's length from her chest. Squall circled around her protectively. She was just as much a family member as Zell or  Quistis as far as he was concerned. Felicia had never just been an employee. 

“The lady asked you a question.”

Several soldiers fidgeted but the leader never  waivered . His eyes rested on Martine for a long beat before he finally lifted his gaze to meet Squall’s. “Nice work. Save’s me the trouble.” His voice was deep and gravely and both Squall and Felicia were caught off guard. They exchanged a concerned glance and the man laughed. “The name is Vaan. Vaan  Zabac . I took over as General after Fury Caraway’s murder. My father spoke highly of you, sir. It is a pleasure.”

There it was. Squall never would have guessed he was looking at Ward’s son in a million years, but that explained the vague familiarity that poured from the soldier. He hoped this would be an easy confrontation. Ward and Kiros were close to Laguna, and both seemed to be reasonable and noble men. Squall hadn’t been aware Ward had any children; they hadn’t come to the funeral. Then again...it hadn’t been much of one, and it had been over quick. Squall swallowed the hard lump in his throat and avoided eye contact with the stranger. Their family had gotten his father killed. He didn’t know what to say. “I. ..assume Galbadia’s interests differed from that of President Martine?” 

Vaan as well as several men behind him let out a chorus of laughter. “You could definitely say that.” 


	118. Chapter 118

It seemed an odd time for a funeral, but the arrival of the Galbadian army on Timber soil was proving to be more of a blessing than a curse. They had a moment to breathe before the inevitable return of Ultimecia, and Seymour needed to be laid to rest. Vaan seemed more than reasonable, and he sought Laguna’s counsel more than anything else. Galbadia had been run into the ground. Martine was a terrible first successor to Deling, and the country was in desperate need of guidance. They needed a president that was competent and without ulterior motive.

Squall was unsure if Vaan intended to ask his father to lead, but he prayed that wasn’t the case. Julia would have been heartbroken to see her Papa run off to play president, much in the way he’d abandoned her aunt and Grandmother, and by extension himself. It was bad enough that her Uncle Seymour was being “buried” the day following her sixth birthday. Fortunately, Julia didn’t seem to be bothered. In truth she didn’t know Seymour very well, and she was more curious about his passing than she was sad.

The last time Squall had attended a funeral, children had been mercilessly slaughtered under his own roof, his own Garden, and he fidgeted uncomfortably in his dress attire. He hated formal settings, and it was even more uncomfortable to wrangle a month-old infant during what should have been a somber occasion. Noctis was a fussy baby, and it was everything Squall could do to keep him quiet during the proceedings. He hated it for Marina and Quistis.

Several students from Balamb Garden were granted access to come to the funeral, since technically that’s where it should have been held. Seymour wasn’t a resident of Timber, but his mother was, and that was all that mattered to Squall. He wasn’t here to cater to Seifer and his feelings. To Squall, this funeral was more for Quistis than anyone else. He wasn’t the only one surprised, however, to see Marina’s old flame Terra among the students. Terra had been Seymour’s best friend once, but that had come crashing down in flames after Marnie was found to be pregnant with Terra’s child. Squall thought it was brave of him to show his face there. Perhaps he felt guilty.

In a sense, Squall wasn’t far off. Terra _did _feel off about how he had left everything. He and Seymour’s relationship had been rocky long before he’d slept with Marina. It was truly Marnie he felt bad for. He hadn’t understood why she didn’t want to keep their baby, and he’d lashed out at her when she had needed him most. If she’d been successful in that suicide attempt…it would have been on _his _conscience. His long black curls were slicked back with gel and he was wearing a dark burgundy suit. His hands were jammed uncomfortably in his pockets and he stared at Marina for a long while before he finally decided to approach her. “Can we…talk?”

Marina’s pink hair fell in beach waves down her shoulders and rested at her slender waist. Her dark complexion popped against the vibrant purple dress she was wearing, and Terra’s throat felt dry. She seemed to notice a slight flush in his features, though she largely avoided his gaze. She felt weird, talking to her baby daddy at her boyfriend’s funeral. The boyfriend she’d left to die. “Of course.”

“I’m…I know I have no business talking to you here, of all places. I just…wanted to apologize. For the way I acted. It was your body, Marnie, I didn’t have a right to tell you what you could and couldn’t do with it. And I’m…I’m really sorry for your loss. We all know you didn’t make the choice you did lightly.”

Shocked wasn’t a strong enough word for the emotion rattling Marina’s insides. Terra wasn’t usually the type to apologize. He was stoic and hardheaded and sometimes even an asshole. It was part of what had originally attracted her to him. A ghost of a smile graced her features, but she didn’t get the chance to respond as Laguna popped in to say hello. He offered his condolences, but truly, he was being nosey. Terra bore a _striking _resemblance to Vaan, and it hadn’t gone unnoticed. There were things Laguna knew about Ward and his family life that most people just didn’t, he’d been close to he and Kiros in a way many people wouldn’t understand. There was something he had to confirm. He felt like he owed it to Ward. “I don’t believe I’ve met your friend, Marnie. Care to introduce me?”

“U-Um, yes sir. This is Terra Zabac of Balamb Garden. He’s my e—”

Laguna’s eyes widened and a bright smile lit his face. “I knew it! Terra, if you don’t mind there is someone I’d like you to meet.” Terra was caught off guard. People didn’t typically approach him because of his attitude, and he preferred it that way. He didn’t know this old man. Why should he have to talk to him? Laguna had gestured toward where Vaan and the other solider’s were sitting, however, and the teenager followed his hand toward the General.

Anger wasn’t the emotion Laguna was anticipating, but it was the one he received. “Why the hell does that man look like me?” Squall hadn’t exactly reacted with warm fuzzy feelings when Laguna had sat him down to talk about his parentage, but he hadn’t been outwardly enraged either. Squall had a difficult temperament himself, so it came as a surprise to Laguna that someone would have a _worse _reaction to finding out they weren’t an orphan.

“I’m sure if you’d just talk to him, you’d understand—” That was easy for Laguna to say. He was clearly privy to some information that Terra wasn’t, and it didn’t sit well with the young Cadet. He reared a fist back and decked Laguna for all he was worth, sliding past his staggered body without a moments more thought as he marched toward Vaan.

_What the hell is going on? _Squall thought bitterly as he leapt from his pew. Noctis let out a screech as he was jostled, but they had to make sure Laguna was alright. His face was already swelling. “People are grieving!” He barked, helping his father to his feet with one hand as he held onto Noctis with the other.

Either Terra didn’t hear Squall or he just didn’t care. Vaan saw him coming from a mile away and his expression was unreadable. He stared at the boy as he ran toward him with every ounce of strength he had. Terra through his fist back but Vaan caught the punch effortlessly and he silently rose to his feet to tower over the boy. His eyes were gentle, and he stared at him softly as he blocked every swing thrown his way until Terra dissolved into an unintelligible heap of tears.

“Y-You abandoned me. Wh-Why?!” He demanded as his face turned a violent shade of purple. His voice was tight with rage, but he held perfectly still as Vaan wrapped large arms around him and held him against the swell of his chest. The situation was and had always been complicated. Laguna knew that. Ward had left Vaan in the care of his mother during his time in the army, and Vaan had done the same with Terra. It wasn’t Vaan’s fault that by the time he’d come home from war for the first time, his wife had given the baby away. She had been troubled; the situation was unique. She’d sold the baby to Cid Kramer for drug money.

“You were wanted.” Vaan admitted gently. “By me, you were wanted. I need you to believe that.”

Squall watched the display with a tight jaw and he couldn’t force himself to look at Laguna as he spoke. “Now was not the time and place for that. Not everyone is us, not everyone is better off knowing they were tossed out with yesterdays trash.” Laguna flinched and looked at his hands sheepishly.

“Don’t make this about us, Squall. You weren’t tossed away by anyone. Vaan didn’t toss Terra away either. They deserve to be reunited. Ward wanted that for his son so badly. They fought tooth and nail to get that child back from Balamb Garden but Cid wouldn’t budge. He’d already paid for him and enrolled him in the program by the time you were eight years old.”

It was Squall’s turn to flinch. He hated remembering that the man he’d so admired growing up, that had taken him in when no one else would…who had been so fatherly when he suggested Squall marry Rinoa to keep her safe…was a terrible man. He shook off the feelings of grief that swirled in his gut and he turned a sharp glare toward his father. “That doesn’t change the fact that this could have waited. This day was supposed to be about Seymour.”

That much was true, and Laguna turned guilty eyes toward Zell and Quistis, who weren’t paying any mind to the spectacle. Quistis was crying into Zell’s chest, and he was holding both she and Garnet as they stood off to the side with Sasuke. There was nothing in the casket, but they wept over it anyway, and Edea put a loving hand on Laguna’s shoulder as she watched him. “You did what you thought was best, my love. Let it go. We’re all here to move forward. That’s what a funeral is about, burying the past and the hurt and walking toward the future. We’re walking toward a new future for Galbadia, too.”

She was right. With Martine dead, Galbadia needed a new leader, and Laguna had just turned the position down. He’d made that mistake twice, he wasn’t going it again. He had a daughter and two grandchildren to help raise, he didn’t need a nation. Laguna strongly encouraged Vaan to take the presidency. He was highly decorated, and it would have done Ward proud. Maybe it would do Terra proud, too. “I don’t know. I feel like the older I get the less I know about the world. Squall has always had a wisdom that I lack. He got that from his mother, praise Yevon.”

Edea let out a gentle laugh. “I’m sure he’s a lot like Raine, yes. Elle told me many wonderful things about her.” That warmed Laguna’s heart to know. He was thankful at least one of his baby’s remembered his first wife. She had been the great star-crossed love of his life. Squall could hear them talking, and his anger mostly fizzled out at the sound of Matron’s voice. It had always been that way. She may as well have been his mother. He frowned and looked down at his baby, who was wiggling in his arms. He couldn’t have been more thankful that he was here for his own children. It was all he’d ever really wanted.

Everyone seemed caught up in themselves, even Rinoa, who was idly chattering with Julia off to the side. They were grieving, they were connecting, they were distracted. It was the perfect opportunity for Ultimecia to make her move, and she more than took advantage of it. The church began to tremble, much in the way Timber General had, and Squall leapt for Rinoa and Julia on instinct. He pulled his family tight against him, and Julia screamed as the floor of the chapel split down the middle. “D-Daddy what is happening?!”

“Hold on to me baby, it’s just an earth—” He was cutoff as an eerie cackle ricocheted off the stain glass windows and the floor was jerked further and further apart. A monster was clawing its way through, but it wasn’t any regular monster. White and silver stripes were visable just beneath the surface and anyone who had been at Ultimecia’s castle in the past recognized the deafening roar that rattled the building. _Holy shit, _Squall thought to himself. _That’s Omega Weapon! _


	119. Chapter 119

How had Olette Almasy even summoned a creature that powerful?! The Ultimecia they had encountered in her own warped future he could believe, but this version? His young niece? What kind of power had been bestowed upon her? Was he some sort of GF? Squall had to accept the fact that he’d likely never know, and he clutched both of his children for dear life. This had to be it. This had to be the end. Someone needed to grab the JME, it was the only way to send her into the future where she belonged.

The only thing was…Seifer and Ellone hadn’t shown up for the funeral. Where the hell were they?! Ellone was needed to use the JME, right? She needed to send Ultimecia through a portal, if Squall understood correctly. Ultimecia was perched atop the beast, looking pleased with herself as her amber eyes seemed to scour the room. “Unkle Squall. It was a magnificent feat, wounding me the way you did. Unfortunate that you managed to save Rinoa’s life, but…I’ve kome to fix that.”

“Stay away from my Mommy!” Julia screamed, and Ultimecia threw her head back in peels of harsh laughter. “The tiny Sorceress weeps for her mother. How sweet. You know, when I rekreate this world in my image, you and I will be half-sisters. I will take kare of you, you do not need the Sorceress Rinoa.” Her thick accent filled the room and Julia’s nose wrinkled with both disgust and anger. Squall knew his daughter was much more powerful than she looked, and he gripped her shoulders with everything he had.

“Baby, no. Don’t. Let Daddy handle this.”

An evil smile curled at the corner’s of Ultimecia’s lips and Omega Weapon belted out another ear-splitting roar. “Yes, do let your idiot father get himself killed. I’ve been waiting such a long time to savor it.”

Julia looked up at her mother and there was a resolve in those steel grey eyes that Squall recognized as his own as her lips formed into a tight, hard line. “You’re the idiot.  
The child spat. “You’ve not seen Mommy at her full potential.” Rinoa looked down at their little girl, and it seemed as if silent communication was being passed between them. They had shared something very special when Noctis was born, and Julia knew her mother was a warrior. Rinoa nodded.

“If you’ve come for a battle, you’ve earned it, Olette.”

Ultimecia hissed through snarled teeth. “THAT IS NOT MY NAME!”

Rinoa stalked forward in spite of Squall desperately reaching for her. She stood with her chin held high, and her dark brown eyes were alight with a fire Squall hadn’t seen there since they’d rescued Julia from Dollet. It was a look that no enemy ever wanted to see from Rinoa Leonhart. It was the look of a mother lioness with endangered cubs. It was predatory and wild. “Squall, go get the you know what. _Now! _I’ll deal with OLETTE!” She shouted, earning an angry screech from the other Sorceress. Squall didn’t want to leave her side, but she slapped him with an urgent stare. “GO!”

Squall bolted from her side with Noctis in tow, ignoring every paternal instinct he had. They’d been caught off guard, there was nowhere safe to leave his son, and he suddenly realized that _that _was the reason Rinoa had sent him specifically to retrieve the JME. She wanted their baby was far from the battle as possible. _Don’t worry, Noa. _He thought silently to himself. _I’ve got our son. I won’t let a damn thing happen to him. _

Laguna, Zell, and Edea all three shot off after Squall, he would need the extra hands, and they too wanted Lissa and Garnet out of harms way. That left the others with what had stayed of the Galbadian army. Omega Weapon shot off like a rocket after Squall and the others, leaving Ultimecia to face off with her rival Sorceress. Rinoa felt as if this were her fate. She’d gotten her gifts from Matron while fighting Ultimecia the first time. This was why. This is what she had been born for. Ultimecia cast meteor but Julia’s tiny flingers flicked Reflect up in front of her mother faster than anyone had time to blink.

Rinoa didn’t take her eyes off of Ultimecia, but pride shone on her face as she spoke to her daughter. “That’s my girl. Holy?”

A dangerous smile crossed the girls face and she stood just as proudly at her mother’s side. Squall would have been beside himself to see it. “Holy.” It was easily both their best offensive spell, and combined? Yevon only knew what Ultimecia was in for. Rinoa gripped her daughter’s hand and both of them poured every ounce of concentration they had into a flurry of bright white light. Wisps of magic weaved through their hair and encased them as wings exploded from Rinoa’s back.

Julia hadn’t used the spell since she’d killed Brielle Heartilly, and that had been an accident, but her mother had promised right before Noctis’s birth to train the girl in magic, and she’d been keeping that promise. The child had a raw power that was frightening and the spell that shot from them both was enough to take the building down with them. The walls crumbled to rubble as Holy ploughed through the room and slammed into Ultimecia.

A shriek rang out from her side of the room, and Ultimecia felt like her skin was coming off. The heat of Holy was boiling, and layers of flesh was scraped to bone as she struggled to withstand the brute force of the spell. She had underestimated Rinoa, but she wasn’t backing down. Ultimecia forced her body forward and shot Demi straight into the center of their own spell. The white wisps were blown off course, knocking out the rest of the wall to the left of them as the dark purple magic slammed into the pair. Rinoa moved to take the brunt of the blow and Julia got by relatively unscathed, though the child screamed as she turned to look at the blown-out wall. “Mommy!”

Against her better judgement, Rinoa turned her gaze from the enemy to catch a glimpse of what her daughter was staring at. The color completely drained from her body and her stomach lurched as she instantly vomited down the front of her duster. She pulled Julia to her side and clasped her hand over her eyes. When Holy had been knocked off course, the wall wasn’t the only thing that was crushed to death. Seifer and Ellone hadn’t skipped the funeral…they’d been late. _No, no, no! _

Seifer stood with his screaming daughter clutched tightly in his arms, and he looked as if he might faint. Ellone’s body was at his side, her head completely crushed into a lump of bloody organs. She’d been carrying their son, Ventus, who was still in her arms, half of his limbs missing. There was no way he’d survived it. “NOT MY SON! NOT MY BOY!” Seifer choked, dropping to his knees at the sight of his only surviving son’s mangled corpse.

Ultimecia laughed. “Hello, Father. What a happy accident. Welcome to my soiree.”

Meanwhile, Omega was hot on Squall’s trail. There was no way he could outrun the monster _and _grab the JME, and they were running out of time. The longer it took them to drag the machine back here, the higher the chances were that they’d lose someone precious to them. “Matron, listen to me. I want you to take Noctis, Garnet, and my sister and run as far as you can from here, do you understand me?”

“But Squall, I—”

“Do you understand me?” Squall barked, skidding to a halt and drawing the Lion Heart. He had to face Omega, there was no other way, and he’d be damned if he endangered the children to do it.

Matron didn’t seem sure but she nodded and scooped Noctis and Garnet into each arm. Lissa was already strapped to her chest, and she kissed Laguna with everything she had before she bolted for their car. They were in the church’s parking garage and Omega tore through the metal walls like they were made of tin foil. Laguna grabbed his machine gun off his back and loaded it, and Zell rummaged around in his bag for a moment before fishing out three Holy Wars.

Squall didn’t waste any time asking him where he’d gotten them. None of that mattered anymore. He popped the lid off the foul-tasting liquid and knocked it back, waiting for his father and best friend to follow suit. They had defeated Omega Weapon once before, and he knew that if it was truly Ultimecia’s Guardian Force, as he suspected he was, there was no harm in destroying him here. He’d still spawn in castle, just as any of their own GF’s could be “killed” and “revived”. They didn’t operate biologically in the same way as people. “Okay team, are we ready?”

Zell pounded his fists together and jumped side to side on the balls of his feet. “As we’ll ever be. Let me at ‘em.” Squall rolled his eyes. Zell would get his wish. Omega barreled toward them, shredding several cars with one swipe as a giant paw came scratching at them. Thanks in no small part to the Holy Wars, the hard smack of Omega’s claws dealt no damage and Zell struck at the ground with the full weight of his body. “This is for my wife and child you sick bastard.”

The ground split and trembled as it had inside the church and a vibrant orange glow emanated from Zell’s body. Burning Rave exploded from his fists and knocked the creature backward. It ripped into its flesh, and the scream that belted from its lungs could have shattered bones. “Squall, now!” Laguna shouted, spilling bullets into its gut while it was vulnerable. It was a decent tactic, he had to give the old man that, and he geared up his own limit break. They were all stressed enough to be on the cusp, and it didn’t take much to force Renzokuken to the surface. Laguna continued to fire and Squall leapt into the air as his gunblade vibrated violently in his hands. The bright blue light of the blade erupted as he brought it down on Omega’s head, splitting it open time and time again.

Omega thrashed and rolled its body defensively and the severe damage being dealt at once triggered its signature move, Light Pillar. Squall didn’t bother to move, as he still felt the Holy Wars coursing though his veins. The final slash of his limit break tore through the ligaments of Omega’s wings and he pushed off the beast with his feet, skinning the wings completely from its back as the three of them were encased in the blinding white light.

“Laguna, I want you out of here.” Squall panted as he landed on his feet, and both he and Zell turned to shoot him an incredulous look. There was no way in hell Squall thought they needed _less _help. “Don’t look at me like that, the Holy Wars will be wearing off soon. I need you to grab that JME while we work here.”

What Squall had really said, between the lines, was that he loved Laguna too much to see him hurt, and his father heard that loud and clear. It touched him, and in spite of the fact that he wanted with all his being to be useful and to stand and fight…he knew that they couldn’t get rid of Ultimecia without that JME. Rinoa and Julia were in trouble and they couldn’t afford to lose precious time. Laguna nodded. “I’m on it.”

Squall could feel the last of the concoction leaving his body and he screamed at his father as Omega geared up to cast Light Pillar a second time. “Dad! GO!” Laguna shot off in search of the JME, which he knew Marnie had stored nearby inside of Sanctuary Heartilly. He just had to make it there. _Hold on, Noa. Just a little longer. _


	120. Chapter 120

It didn’t take long, fortunately, to get from the church where Seymour’s funeral was being held to Sanctuary Heartilly, which was maybe a mile down the road on foot. Laguna sprinted the entire way there and his long raven hair was wet and matted to his face and the back of his neck. He forced the doors open and panted to catch his breath as he stumbled inside. Edea’s car was parked out front and he yelled for her as she came running from the back. “Laguna!”

Edea ran to her fiancée and he spun her around in his arms as their bodies collided. His lips melted against her own and he rest his forehead against hers as he struggled to take a deep breath. “I have to take the JME.”

“I know.” She whispered tearfully. She didn’t like him fighting, but she understood, and she gestured toward the back of the building. “I put all the babies down for a nap. The JME is back there with them. I’ll show you.”

Back inside the chapel, things were coming down to the wire. Seifer was inconsolable and Ultimecia was more than entertained. In her mind, the accidental death of her mother was her ace in the hole. They couldn’t use the JME without her, right? But she and Squall were both wrong; Marnia knew that to be a falsehood. She was a mere Blue Mage, and while it had been difficult on her body, she’d managed to use the machine just fine.

The Galbadian soliders, Vaan included, had surrounded the Sorceress on all sides with their weapons drawn, and Marina and Quistis had joined Rinoa and Julia in the center of the battlefield. Seifer was too broken to move from where he sat, but that alright. They were going to give Ultimecia everything they had. Marina and Quistis locked eyes before nodding at one another. Sanctuary Heartilly was not far, surely Squall and the others would be back soon. All they needed was to hold her in the circle long enough for the JME to arrive on scene, then they had her in the bag.

Marina unleashed a batch of Bad Breath as Quistis shot her Laser Eye at the Sorceress. The poison status effect stunned her long enough to hold her still, and Laser Eye tore through her side as if it were butter. Ultimecia howled and lashed out with a giant summoning of Shockwave Pulsar. Harsh currents of electricity exploded evenly between the women, and Julia tried her hardest to stand her ground. She was just too young, however, and she started to cry as she clung to Rinoa’s leg. That was a weakness Ultimecia was more than willing to exploit.

While they were stunned, Ultimecia lunched forward and jerked Julia up into her arms. The child wriggled and kicked, but she wasn’t physically strong enough to break the hold as Ultimecia’s talon like finger nails sank deep into the flesh of her arms. “Poor little lion cub. So frightened. You’ll feel better soon. Konsider it a mercy killing…and when you wake, you’ll be in a better world, where I am your family.”

“N-No! Mommy!!!” Rinoa’s instincts were on high alert, and she forced herself to stand through the pain. No one put their hands on her little girl and lived to tell about it. No one. Ultimecia was lucky they needed her alive. Ultimecia went to slash the child’s throat but Rinoa knocked her daughter forcefully from the Sorceress’s arms. Her nails swiped across Rinoa’s face, snagging her from her left cheekbone down to her chin. It would scar, but she would take that a thousand times over losing her daughter a second time. 

Rinoa didn’t even scream. Her drive to protect her child was the only thing on her mind, and she caught Ultimecia’s wrist as she finished with the deep gash. “You’ll wish you never laid a finger on my baby.” There was a sudden crack of lightening and the sky around them grew dim. Rinoa’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and sparks shot from her fingertips as she unleashed a version of the Thunder spell that none of them had witnessed before. If Ultimecia thought she could shock Julia Raine and not get it right back, she had another thing coming. The electricity seared into Ultimecia’s body and the smell of cooking flesh permeated the air. She screamed, but Rinoa didn’t let go.

The sky twisted and became blacker than nightfall. Rinoa’s grip on Ultimecia was iron clad, and no one dared touch her as the lightening continued to flay the other Sorceress alive. Ultimecia’s silken silver locks were falling out in tufts and Quistis screamed at her to stop. “RINOA! Stop! You’re going to kill her! Look at your daughter, Julia is  _ fine! _ ”

Julia didn’t understand. She thought the goal was to kill the mean Sorceress, not to hold her until someone could get back with the machine. She wanted to help her mother, and she geared up for another round of Holy before anyone could stop her. The thick hot magic slapped Ultimecia in the back, and she burst into frantic tears as the spells collided. She didn’t have long. Her skin was sloughing off her bones in clumps with her hair, and if someone didn’t act fast, she was going to be dead before time could be corrected.

In the parking garage, Squall and Zell were having even less luck. The Holy Wars had long worn off, and they both dodge rolled out of the way as quickly as they could as they were hit with another Light Pillar. Surely Omega was almost dead, Zell had hit it with Meltdown several times, and it was bleeding profusely from the holes in its back where its wings had once been. “I think one more round outta do it, Squall. You know the drill.”

Squall felt guilty that he was having to lean on his teammate so hard. He hadn’t realized how different combat would be now that he no longer junctioned. He nodded at his friend and Zell cast Aura on them both. It was time to finish this. Omega roared and leapt through the air, attempting to land on Zell as he landed a Mach Kick and Heel Drop combination. The monster hissed and Squall triggered another round of Renzokuken before it had the opportunity to react. “Zell, your combo is getting a little slow, I need you to summon! I’ve got this!” Squall growled, jamming the Lion Heart into Omega’s head with all his might.

“Ifrit!” Zell focused on springing forth his own monster and Squall dropped from where he had dangled from Omega’s head. He left the Lion Heart planted firmly inside the slender fleshy face of the beast and waited for his opportunity. Ifrit roared to life in a flash of sparks and embers and the creature ambled toward Omega as if he weren’t afraid of anything.

Ifrit rolled it’s clawed hands around in a circle before a scalding inferno of fire magic swirled into a tight ball. The orb grew to an astronomical size and the heat stung Squall’s face as he watched Ifrit raise it far above their heads before raining it down upon Omega Weapon. The flames licked Omega’s skin and boiled his blood as he writhed in agony. It’s whole body jerked violently and Squall saw his shot. He sprinted passed Ifrit and jumped to grab the hilt of his gunblade. “ZELL! NOW!” Squall gripped the Lion Heart as hard as he could and Zell leapt to grab hold of Ifrit’s arm.

Zell swung his body upward off of Ifrit right as the creature fizzled away and yanked as hard as he could on Squall’s legs. The brute force of both men was enough to jerk the gunblade straight downward and with a splash and gurgle of a massive amount of blood and entrails—Omega was split down the middle. Squall jerked the Lion Heart free as they tumbled into the sludge below and they both lay there for a moment as they fought to catch their breath.

“Ugh…gross, dude, we’ve looked better.” Zell panted with a small laugh. Squall almost cracked a smile himself, until he caught glimpse of his father struggling on the horizon. The JME was heavy and Laguna was carting it on his back as best he could. They shook the mess from their bodies as best they could and sprinted toward the old man to give him a hand.

“Hey, I’ve got it—”

“Dad, no you don’t, c’mon, we have to get to Ultimecia quickly!”

The three of them raced back to the chapel as fast as they were able, and what they found when they arrived was almost unimaginable. Squall look one look at Rinoa and he knew—he knew she had lost control. She couldn’t handle it when people threatened their child. “Noa!” Squall wasn’t afraid of his wife and he jumped on top of her, knocking the breath from her lungs long enough to break her concentration.

“Daddy!” Julia stopped her own assault on the Sorceress and ran to her father, leaving Ultimecia to crumple into a heap on the ground. Laguna and Zell both exchanged frightened glances. She looked dead. If Rinoa and Julia had killed her, they were all in a very serious amount of trouble. “Mommy and I killed the bad lady!” Julia announced happily, and Squall shushed her as he nervously watched Zell attempt to give Ultimecia CPR.

Marina and Quistis worked to scoot the JME into the center of the floor and once Rinoa had calmed down she braved a look at her own handiwork. It was going to take a miracle to save her life. Guilt flooded her body and she turned misty eyes toward her husband. “I’ve single handedly destroyed our lives.” A tear rolled down her cheek and Squall kissed it away.

“Don’t say that. I know we can fix this somehow.” Squall’s lungs were alight with panic even as he said that, and he held both his girls a little tighter, frightened that they’d disappear at any moment.

There was a long, tense pause before Seifer finally spoke. He pulled himself from Ellone and Ventus’s bodies and rocked his squalling baby gently in his arms. Vivi was all he had left. “I c-can…feel her. I feel Elle. She’s refusing to pass her power along to Vivienne. Let her pass it to Olette. It might be enough to save her.”

Rinoa’s eyebrows furrowed and she and Squall stared at one another hard for a few confused moments. They had thought Ellone was gifted, but not a Sorceress. Squall opened his mouth to say something, but Seifer wasn’t finished. “You didn’t see what I saw.” He said softly. “Adel passed some of her power to her, I know she did. That’s how she miraculously began to walk again. Adel needed her alive to lure Laguna out.”

Neither Laguna nor Squall could look in Seifer’s direction. They could see that she was dead, and that wasn’t something either of them were capable of handling mentally and emotionally in that moment. It wasn’t Squall’s decision to make. Ellone was his Sis, sure…but she was Laguna’s daughter. He bit his lips to keep them from quivering and gave a slight nod to his father, who blew a resigned sigh from his nose. “Tell her it’s o-okay.”

It didn’t take long. It was almost as if Elle was watching from someplace, one with the breeze as a gust of warm air surrounded  Ultimecia’s charred and destroyed body. The skin hanging from her muscles began to slowly reform and the Sorceress gasped as air was forced into her lungs. Her hair resprouted long and beautiful from the root, and Rinao waved her hands about at Marnie and  Quistis frantically. “It’s working! We have to send her into the future before she’s back at full capacity!” 

Marina nodded. “I was able to open a portal with some  difficulty on my own, but with the three of us? It should work in a pinch.”

Julia gave Squall a loving squeeze before she bolted back to her mother’s side. “Four of us!” He wasn’t sure he liked his little girl being involved in all of this, but he wasn’t given much say. She had a power that he would never understand, and he left the teaching of that power to his wife. 

All four women placed their hands on the JME and closed their eyes. “Okay,”  Quistis instructed in a hushed tone. “We have to think of a time far, far away from now. Far enough away that if wouldn’t directly affect our children or grandchildren. Like...a hundred years?” The others nodded in unison. A hundred years into the future it was. 

Ultimecia twitched to life all of sudden, her torso jerking forward as she groaned and attempted to hurl a fireball directly into the circle of Sorceresses. Squall dodged in front of the attack and parried it with his gunblade. “HURRY!”  Ultimecia laughed at his panicked growl as she struggled to pull herself to her feet. 

“You think a bunch of  sekond rate witches will be enough to stop me? You’re--”

Magic flooded into the Junction Machine Ellone from all four Sorceresses and the machine lit with a brilliant pink light. Tears rolled down Rinoa’s cheeks, though she didn’t dare break her focus. “I’m so sorry  Olette . Your Aunt Noa is so very sorry.” She didn’t mourn for  Ultimecia , but there was a lost and abused child in there somewhere, and she was who Rinoa wept for.

Pure unadulterated rage burst from  Ultimecia at her words and she shrieked as she attempted to dive straight through Squall. “Why won’t you just die  you miserable bitch?!” She was seconds away from ripping her hand through Squall’s chest to get to her, but it was already too late. A bright shimmering portal opened beneath her feet and  Ultimecia knew she was finished. She whimpered out one final terrified cry—a cry that almost sounded like a frightened little girl—before she was lost inside the void of time and space for good. 


	121. Disc Four: Epilogue

*Five Years Later* 

My feet were aching in the tight black heels I had borrowed from my mother, but as I stood there beside her, I couldn’t find any right to complain. I had felt so honored for Uncle Zell and Aunt Quistis to ask me to be in their wedding. I got to wear a matching dress with Mom, and I was so excited to do hair and make up with her. My mother was my hero. I wanted to do everything the way she did, and I almost felt grown as I caught our reflection in the shiny railing of the marble steps. We would have looked identical, were it not for the fact that I had inherited my father’s eyes and hair, and my mother was several inches taller than me. I was only ten years old; she assured me I wouldn’t stay five foot tall forever. I wasn’t so sure. 

Our dresses were a dusty orange and I stood between my mother and my Aunt Selphie. Across from us on the other side of the steps, my father, brother, and Uncle Irvine were grinning at us. Dad had a hand planted firmly on Noctis’s shoulder, he was still pretty young and a little squirrely, but his eyes were planted firmly on Mom. “You’re so beautiful.” He mouthed to her before turning a mouthing the same to me. I scrunched my nose and stuck my tongue out at him playfully. He was so good to us and I loved him so much. 

I was torn from those thoughts as Quistis and Zell began to exchange vows. That was the best part of a wedding, I thought, and I certainly didn’t want to miss it. I wished with all my heart I’d been alive to see my parents marry. Their love was deep and compassionate and loyal. It was the kind of love I aspired to. Aunt Quistis looked breathtaking. She was wearing a floor length mermaid gown that clung to her hips in all the right places. It was lace and it fanned out into the most beautiful train, which Zell’s Ma had proudly carried as she’d walked down the aisle. 

I could see pure joy leaking from Uncle Zell’s eyes as he drank her in. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and his voice cracked as he opened his mouth to speak. “Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude, or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. I love you, Quistis Trepe, and I will all the days of my life.” He slid the ring onto her finger and I had never seen my aunt explode with emotion the way she did in that moment. 

Quistis grabbed Zell by his suit jacket and pulled him into a heated kiss prematurely, much to the amusement of Aunt Selphie, who started cheering loudly from behind me. “I promise that you have all of me forever. I love you so much. Always.” Quistis blubbered against Zell’s mouth as she slid his own ring onto his finger. 

My eyes were watering, and I might have burst into tears myself if it hadn’t been for sweet little Garnet. She had been the flower girl, and her blonde curls bounced wildly as she skipped back down the aisle to get a better look at her parents. “Mommy!!! Stop kissing Daddy, yoo smearing yoor make-up!” 

Everyone burst into peels of laughter and my mother made a lunge for the little girl. “Nettie!” Mom’s dark brown eyes were lit with such happiness and wonder as she wrestled the wiggly child into her arms and I smiled. I wanted a sister so badly. Mom was so maternal and warm. She was pure sunshine embodied. Any little girl would be lucky to have her. 

“It’s okay, Noa. Let her come.” Zell said with a small grin. “I have a question for my little girl.” 

Mom sat Garnet back down on her feet and the little girl smoothed her yellow sundress before sprinting back to her father. She seemed to have a similar relationship with Zell as I did my own father. I might have been Mom’s shadow, but Daddy was my best friend. Zell knelt down and pressed a small kiss to Garnet’s forehead. 

“Nettie? Do you want Mommy to have the same last name as us?” 

Garnet’s scarlet eyes went wide as saucers and she looked up at her Mama with the biggest grin I’d ever seen. “Could you really, Mommy?” 

Quistis wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled as she peppered her little girls face in kisses. “I would gladly, if that’s what you want, angel.” Aunt Quistis had planned on taking Zell’s last name anyway, but they wanted their daughter to feel like she was included. It had always been something she found strange, like she couldn’t wrap her young mind around why her parents had different names and mine didn’t. 

Garnet nodded her head excitedly and Uncle Zell pulled her up on his shoulders after whispering something in her ear. “Care to do the honors, then, Nettie?” 

The little girl clapped her hands excitedly and let out a happy squeal as she buried her tiny fingers in her dad’s hair. “I now pwonounce yoo mister and mwisses Zell Dincht!” Quistis giggled and pulled her new husband into another chaste kiss before Zell threaded their fingers together and held their hands above their head in celebration. 

Everyone burst into applause and my tears finally spilled over. I was ruining my mascara, but I couldn’t help the bliss that washed over me. Life had given us so much to celebrate since the official end of Ultimecia and the Esthar-Trabian War. Vaan Zabac was the president of Galbadia, and the nation of Galbadia had been at true peace with the rest of the Galbadian continent for the first time in over twenty years. Timber and Dollet were working to help Trabia rebuild, and monuments had been erected in all three countries for the lives lost in what had once been Esthar. 

My parents were still happily married, and my grandparents were married now too. They danced together for hours at the reception, with their daughter Lissa wedged between them, and I was chattering with my friend Tatsuki near the punch bowl when my father came strolling toward us. He shot Tatsuki a sharp look and he nervously excused himself to go congratulate Zell and Quistis. I scowled at Dad. Tatsuki was sensitive. “Am I not allowed to talk to boys, now?” I teased, leaning forward with my arms behind my back as I smirked at him. 

“Am I not allowed to ask my only daughter to dance with me?” Dad mirrored my grin and he went to ruffle my hair out of habit, but I wiggled from his grasp. 

“Not today, Daddy, Mom worked really hard on my hair.” I chuckled. Dad sighed dramatically and looked down with a mock pout that rivaled my little brother. He went to walk away like I’d royally offended him when I rolled my eyes and grabbed for his arm. “I didn’t say I didn’t wanna dance.” 

Dad smiled like he was a kid in a candy store, and I had to laugh. He extended a hand and I took it, stepping up onto his toes like we had always done. I had two left feet, but Daddy was an excellent dancer. He smiled down at me and I snuggled into his chest as we swayed for a moment. “One day you’re not going to want to dance with me like this.” He lamented. 

“I’ll always want to dance with you, Daddy. But one day I’ll be too big to stand on your toes and _ you _ won’t want to dance with _ me _!” 

Dad gasped and rubbed his nose against my own tenderly. “You could be fifty years old and I’d still let you dance on my feet, Juli-Bean.” I giggled, and I noticed something from the corner of my eye as Dad twirled me around. There were a few students from Garden in attendance that were close to my aunt and uncle, and the same ones who stared incredulously at my father as he danced with my mother were still staring at him now. They were awestricken, perhaps even slightly jealous, and I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. 

My dad wasn’t the friendliest. He had a long scar between his eyes and a near-permanent frown. You couldn’t catch him outside the house without his black leather jacket on, and at least four useless accessory belts. I thought he must he like to appear intimidating, but I couldn’t see what everyone was so scared of. My dad was the sweetest, gentlest man I had ever known. People could keep their surprise and their judgement to themselves. “I love you.” 

My face was squished against his chest, but I could feel him smile and he squeezed me with everything he had. “I love you too, Jules.” He loosened his grip on me as there was a sharp tug on his pants leg, and I heard the bubbly little voice of my brother ring out. 

“Daddy! I dance!!” We both pulled away slightly and looked down at the boy. His shaggy black hair was hanging in his eyes and Dad softly brushed it back with his hand. 

“Hey, buddy. Of course you can dance.” He cooed, scooping Noctis up into his arms. He shot me an apologetic look, but I smiled back. It was okay, it was brother’s turn to spend some quality time with our father. Daddy wasn’t just mine, I knew that. Besides, I was ready to spend some time with my mother, who was looking awfully lonely taking thousands of pictures of Zell and Quistis off on her own. 

I picked up the hem of my dress and ran toward Mom, grinning at the way her eyes lit up when she noticed me barreling toward her. She sat her camera down on a nearby refreshment table and automatically reached to pull me into her arms. “Julie! Is my baby having a good time? You look so pretty.” A smirk curled at the edges of her mouth and she wiggled her eyebrows. “I know Tatsuki think so too. He’s been looking at you all night.” 

I felt a hot blush creep up my cheeks and I frowned. “Mom!” That wasn’t fair. She knew I liked him; it was a secret between just us. “Keep your voice down! My life is over if he hears you.” I whispered. Even still, I couldn’t be mad at her. I loved my mother with all that I was, and I knew she was only teasing. 

She laughed that beautiful chime of a laugh that I was so jealous of. No amount of inheriting my mother’s whole face had spared me from laughing like a dying cow. I hated the sound of my own voice. Momma was so perfect. I clung to her a little, glancing at Tatsuki from beneath my bangs. I could feel Mom sweep my hair out of my eyes and she pressed a small kiss to my temple. “Would it hurt to ask him to dance?” 

I glanced down at my hands and swallowed hard. “M-Maybe. Daddy would kill him.” 

Mom rolled her eyes. “You let me worry about your father.” She was quiet for a moment and her eyes glossed over, as if she were lost in a distant memory. “That was the start, for your father and I. That waltz in Balamb Garden’s ballroom.” Her voice sounded so dreamy and far away, completely love-stricken. I wanted so badly to be loved the way my parents loved one another. I...I truly thought that Tatsuki could be that person. Even then. 

“I’ll be his you...one day.” I muttered under my breath. 

Mom looked confused and she knit her brow as she continued to run her fingers through my hair. “What, sweetie?” 

I glanced down at the beaded friendship bracelet Tatsuki had made me for my birthday the year prior and I smiled. It had a small angel feather charm that dangled from it, and I never ever took it off. I stole one final look at my mother before running off to ask Tatsuki Mamoru to dance. “I’ll be his you.” Was my earnest reply. 

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Square Enix.


End file.
